Los idiotas también se enamoran
by Allyselle
Summary: La enemistad entre Harry y Draco no podría ser peor, pero eso es puesto a prueba cuando una medida correctiva los obliga a convivir. La torre central será el escenario de confrontaciones, malos entendidos, muchos secretos y una que otra venganza. Algo es seguro, ese será el año más raro de su estadía en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¡qué emoción estar de regreso! Bien, sé que en realidad nunca me fui, jaja. Pero es diferente publicar OS (aunque sea una saga) y aventurarse con un longfic. Después de _Pergaminos Encantados _dije que pasaría un largo tiempo antes de escribir otro pero aquí estoy de nuevo, contradiciendome a mí misma. De hecho, tenía planeado estrenarlo la semana pasada, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y me dije que ni modo, sería hasta junio. Entonces consulté el calendario y vi que todavía quedaba un viernes en mayo y por eso estoy aquí, jaja. Como saben, me gusta identificar elementos en mis fics y podría decirles que este lo considero una comedia romántica/de situación. Tengo más personajes que nunca, situaciones y ships crack. Pero no se preocupen, nadie le quitará protagonismo a los chicos. Con esta pequeña introducción, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo proyecto. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. ¡Mudándonos a los nuevos dormitorios!**

-Esto es una terrible idea –previno Hermione, asumiendo el papel de la voz de la racionalidad.

-Pésima –convino Ernie, que pese a respetar la autoridad de su maestro, no podía esconder su inquietud.

-¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir? –cuestionó una de las señoritas Patil, aunque nadie se fijó cuál de ellas.

-Esto será un infierno –sentenció Daphne Greengrass.

Porque por primera vez, estudiantes de todas las casas estaban unidos. Si eso hubiera sido una tragedia griega, incluso el coro hubiese estado de acuerdo. Esa mañana de invierno, veinte estudiantes habían sido condenados debido a las acciones de dos idiotas. Y nadie se preocupaba por esconder su descontento, mirando a los dos chicos que, con diversos vendajes en su cuerpo, fingían que no eran el objetivo de muchos jóvenes furiosos. Uno de ellos, con el cabello oscuro como la noche y los nudillos enrojecidos, evitaba el contacto visual. El otro, de cabellos rubios y el rostro magullado, contemplaba con desprecio al único adulto de la sala.

Greg Ruczinski se había unido al personal docente ese año, como entrenador de quidditch y profesor de Transformaciones. Nadie dudaba de su sabiduría y experticia, pero en lo que se refería a su personalidad y método de enseñanza… Era por demás cuestionable. La mayoría coincidía en que se le podía denominar una mezcla de Ludo Bagman y Gilderoy Lockhart. Su apariencia era decididamente llamativa, con el cabello verde lima y una cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda. Pero lo que más resaltaba de él era esa clase de ideas.

-Profesor –como gurú en el área, Hermione llamó su atención-. ¿Realmente considera que esta es la mejor forma de combatir la enemistad entre Potter y Malfoy?

-Oh, ¡maravillosa pregunta! ¡Quince puntos para Gryffindor!

-Te apuesto que este tipo sería capaz de regalar puntos solo porque estornudaste –cuchicheó Parkinson a Zabini.

-La directora está muy preocupada por las constantes confrontaciones entre ustedes, caballeros –reprendió, con una enorme sonrisa-. Pidió mi asesoría para tratar la situación…

-Como que a McGonagall ya le está surgiendo su Dumbledore interior –comentó Tracy Davis, para deleite de sus colegas Slytherin.

-…y creo que este problema se debe a la escasa convivencia entre las diferentes casas. Y ustedes son especiales, jóvenes. La primera generación que acude aquí por octavo año. Por eso, preparé la torre central para ustedes. Los dormitorios estarán distribuidos en tres niveles y compartirán habitación solo con una persona. Yo mismo me di a la tarea de distribuirlos.

-Cuando creí que no se podía poner peor –murmuró Zabini.

-Ahora estamos en el primer nivel, dónde podrán convivir en zonas comunes como la sala, la cocina y una pequeña biblioteca.

-¿Cocina?

-Ah, señorita Brown, veo que está muy atenta. Efectivamente, a su izquierda encontrarán la cocina. Seguirán yendo al gran comedor, pero quise agregarla para cuando deseen un bocadillo nocturno. Ya, pueden dar las gracias.

-Hay muchas cosas que quisiera decir, pero "gracias" no es una de ellas.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Parkinson? ¡Estamos aquí por culpa de uno de los tuyos!

-Señor Goldstein, no distraiga a sus compañeros –los murmullos cesaron, pero los ánimos estaban caldeándose-. Como decía, ahora revelaré lo que todos esperan. ¡Descubrirán quien es su compañero! Veamos, en el nivel dos hay cuatro habitaciones, chicas a la izquierda y chicos a la derecha. Y tenemos a… Padma Patil y Pansy Parkinson –la Slytherin buscó a su nueva cohabitante, pero erró y terminó mirando con desprecio a Parvati-. Lavender Brown y Hannah Abbott. Ernie McMillan y Ron Weasley –el primero aceptó con un asentimiento, mientras que el Gryffindor comenzó a sospechar que tendría que elegir entre cometer suicidio u homicidio-. Por último, Theodore Nott y Neville Longbottom.

-¿Nadie estará en pareja con alguien de su misma casa?

-Ah, excelente observación, señorita Bones. Ese es el propósito. ¿No es emocionante?

-No –gesticuló Parkinson, comenzando a inquietarse.

-Para nada –apoyó Davis.

-¡Ahora el tercer nivel! Señoritas… Parvati Patil y Tracy Davis.

-¿Es la Ravenclaw o la otra? –inquirió.

-La otra –respondió Finch-Fletchley.

-Demonios.

-Susan Bones y Luna Lovegood.

-¿Lovegood? ¡Ella ni siquiera es de nuestro año! –reaccionó Malfoy, interviniendo por primera vez.

-Había un espacio disponible y me pareció divertido, así que me ofrecí voluntaria.

-¡Esa es una actitud admirable! ¡Quince puntos para Ravenclaw! –Parkinson tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a rodar por el piso de pura frustración-. Caballeros, su turno. Tenemos a Michael Corner y Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y a Blaise Zabini con Seamus Finnigan –con ese último nombramiento, ambos jóvenes se mostraron descontentos.

-Necesitaré mucho antídoto contra serpientes.

-Y yo un insecticida.

-Se estarán preguntando, ¿qué pasa con los que aún no he mencionado? Ustedes, chicos, tendrán el pent-house de esta maravillosa torre. A diferencia de los anteriores, este nivel sólo tiene tres habitaciones. La de la izquierda corresponde a las señoritas Hermione Granger y Daphne Greengrass –ninguna mostró emoción, pero fueron probablemente la primera dupla que no pensó de inmediato en asesinatos o bromas pesadas-. El cuarto a la derecha pertenece a Dean Thomas y Anthony Goldstein. Por último, la habitación del final…

-Querrá decir Troya –corrigió Parkinson.

-Le queda mejor Pompeya –aportó Davis.

-O Chernóbil –sugirió Zabini.

-…la compartirán los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Bien, ¡adelante! ¡Bienvenidos a sus nuevos dormitorios!

-¡Bienvenidos a la era de la extinción! –Clamó Finnigan, extendiendo ambas manos con ademán dramático-. Población actual: veintidós. Las cosas pueden cambiar dentro de un par de días, así que aprovecho este momento para decir que fue un gusto conocerlos.

-Ahí lo tienes. Tu nuevo compañero de habitación –se burló Davis, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Zabini.

-Entonces… Si yo mato a Finnigan y Draco a Potter, ¿crees que me hagan compartir celda con él en Azkaban?

-No lo sé, pero te recomendaría que lo evites a toda costa.

* * *

-Sé que probablemente me arrepentiré, pero… ¿Por qué pelearon tú y Malfoy esta vez? –preguntó Hermione, mientras cambiaba los vendajes de las manos a su obstinado amigo.

-Apuesto a que fue por algo estúpido.

-Eso es obvio, Ron. Pero dados los resultados…

-Estábamos castigados después de clase de pociones –comenzó a explicar, concentrándose en no demostrar lo mucho que ardía la curación.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Tú y el hurón castigados?

-Ron…

-De acuerdo, sigue con ello.

-Empezamos a discutir, una cosa llevó a la otra y de pronto mi puño estaba en su nariz… -la chica suspiró, seguramente suplicándole a alguna deidad por una dotación extra de paciencia.

-Vaya forma de simplificar lo que pasó.

-¿Y los vendajes? ¿Por qué no los curó Pomfrey? –siguió Ron, mientras abría un paquete de grajeas.

-Parece que se hartó de nosotros. Dijo que hemos estado peleando mucho y que no volverá a "revertir hechizos, dar antídotos o curar heridas de ningún tipo". Nos tiró un botiquín muggle y nos cerró la puerta en la nariz –incluso la comprensiva Hermione sonrió ante esa historia.

-Es lo que vengo diciéndote, se están extralimitando. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con las confrontaciones, aunque en el pasado se podría decir que tenían un propósito. Ahora pelean por…

-¿Deporte?

-No iba a… De hecho sí, Ron. Eso es lo que parece –Harry se encogió un poco y ella fingió no notarlo, continuando con la limpieza de sus nudillos. Estaban casi en carne viva-. No sólo le haces daño a él, también a ti mismo.

-Es que es insoportable. Creerías que habría cambiado, pero es todo lo contrario. Lo detesto. Odio la forma en que mira a los demás y sus comentarios ofensivos. Es un cabrón que sólo sabe burlarse de todo y resoplar con desdén. Sería tan feliz hundiendo esa horrible nariz hasta el fondo de…

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!

-Oh, lo siento –en su afán por reprenderlo, había sujetado con demasiada fuerza sus manos heridas.

-Sólo ignóralo.

-No puedo.

-¿Al menos lo intentas?

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó ultrajado-. ¡Pero es difícil ignorar a alguien que no deja de lanzar insultos y que intenta tocarte el culo para hacerte sentir incomodo! –las grajeas que Ron tenía en la boca salieron disparadas como proyectiles, una de ellas logró llegar hasta el lago, donde dibujó un par de ondas. Si no hubiera estado distraído por esa última revelación, probablemente lo habría celebrado a lo grande. Pero en ese preciso instante, estaba ocupado observando a su amigo con la boca abierta.

-¡¿Él hace eso?!

-Dijo que había sido un accidente. Pero por su sonrisa de psicópata puedo jurar que mentía.

-Demonios… Supongo que era cierto.

-¿De qué hablas, Ron?

-Bueno, durante el verano estuve ayudando a George. Y entonces corría un fuerte rumor de que él… Ya saben.

-¿Que ya sabemos? Sé que es un idiota de categoría suprema y que su mera existencia me provoca malestar. Explica un poco más, compañero.

-Creo que Ronald se refiere a que muchos opinan que Malfoy es homosexual –resumió ella, tratándolo de forma impersonal mientras terminaba de colocar las vendas.

-Quizás podrías tratar de averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Me importa una mierda lo que hace con su vida, sólo quiero que se mantenga lejos de mí.

-Un poco difícil, Harry. Esta noche empezarás a compartir habitación con él.

-Yo que tú, me iría con cuidado –recomendó Ron, empleando su sonrisa audaz-. No vaya a intentar seducirte por la noche.

-No es gracioso.

-Oye, no es mala idea. Podrías casarte con él, después que sufra un terrible accidente y te quedas con su fortuna.

-¡Ronald! –pese a amonestarlo, Hermione sonrió-. ¿Te imaginas? Creo que terminarían discutiendo al momento de decir los votos.

-Sigo aquí, chicos.

-Lo lamento, Harry. Pero tiene su gracia –se excusó, teniendo la decencia de parecer avergonzada. Ron, por su parte, siguió sonriendo y comentando posibles escenarios.

-Qué bien que te diviertas, pero eso jamás pasará. Preferiría escupir babosas antes que besar a ese bastardo.

-¡No me recuerdes eso!

-Tú empezaste.

-Ya, chicos –calmó, con un manotazo perezoso-. La verdad sí estoy un poco preocupada.

-Descuida, eso de matarlo mientras duerme fue una broma.

-Lo sé, Harry. Lo que pasa es que el profesor Greg tenía razón con algo que dijo. Hemos convivido muy pocas veces, en especial con los Slytherin. Y por la forma en que asignó los dormitorios… Malfoy y tú sólo serán una parte del problema.

-¿Crees que habrá un poco de caos?

-Me parece que será una verdadera batalla campal. Aunque espero sólo estar siendo pesimista.

No obstante, sólo pasarían un par de horas para que su augurio empezara a hacerse realidad.

* * *

-Lo odio. Odio su estúpida cara, su maldito cabello y sus ojos miopes. Me fastidia como camina, como habla y como respira. Te juro, Pans. Si Slughorn no llegaba en ese momento, lo habría matado.

-Según escuché, ibas perdiendo –la mirada envenenada de Draco no amedrentó a Blaise, que siguió sonriendo con malicia.

-Le arrancaría diente por diente y me haría un collar con ellos.

-Eso es asqueroso, Draco –estableció Pansy, haciendo una elegante mueca de aversión.

-¡Creyó que le había tocado el culo! ¡Yo! ¡Ese maldito cara rajada tendría suerte si alguien como yo le coqueteara!

-Ugh, ¿lo tocaste?

-Fue un accidente, Blaise –Pansy profirió una hermosa risa, que siempre precedía a un afilado comentario.

-¿Accidente? Vaya, yo creía que un accidente era derramar tu bebida o echar a perder tu poción. Veamos, Blaise, cuéntame un poco. ¿Cuántos traseros has tocado por accidente? –el aludido le regresó una brillante sonrisa.

-Oh, espera. Déjame sacar mi bitácora de accidentes con retaguardias. Dame un momento, siempre la confundo con la de accidentes con pechos –ambos se perdieron entre risas, ignorando a su amigo que cada vez asemejaba más a un caldero a punto de explotar.

-¡Al diablo los dos y sus chistes estúpidos!

-Merlín, Morgana y compañía, ¡qué carácter!

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, Parkinson. Pero tú también compartirás habitación con una Gryffindor.

-En realidad no, querido. Ya pregunté y es la otra.

-Bueno… ¡Tu compañero es Finnigan! –señaló a su amigo, que se encogió con desinterés.

-¿Y eso qué? Le dejaré en claro quién manda y que no le conviene hacerse el listo. Pero me muero por ver cómo te va a ti con Potter.

-Lo voy a matar mientras duerme.

-Pero no hagan mucho escándalo, mi rutina de belleza incluye que duerma un mínimo de siete horas –pidió la chica.

-¿Y cómo planeas matarlo? ¿Te lo vas a tirar y luego te comerás su cabeza?

-No soy una maldita mantis, Blaise.

-¿No? Estimado, Salazar. ¡He vivido un engaño!

-Y el viejo ese… ¿Cómo se le ocurre algo así? Yo no puedo convivir con Potter. No lo tolero. Me molesta su presencia, todo de él. Esto será un infierno –despotricó, recorriendo la sala común de Slytherin, que técnicamente ya no era su sala común pero se negaban a abandonar como signo de rebeldía.

-Deberías ligártelo y sacarle provecho a la situación –sugirió su comprensivo amigo.

-Ni ebrio, ni drogado, ni moribundo. Potter es todo lo que detesto en un hombre. No tiene estilo, su cabello es un desastre, usa unas gafas horribles y su sonrisa es una tragedia.

-Demonios, vaya que lo has observado.

-Jódete.

-Tú nos tienes jodidos, cariño. Por tu culpa y la del idiota de Potter, ahora todos tendremos que convivir como los amiguitos alegres que no somos –Pansy podía ser una bruja superficial y de humor ligero, pero cuando lo regañaba no quedaba duda de su personalidad dominante-. Así que deja de quejarte y sentirte una víctima. Un comentario más y te pondré amortentia para que no estés feliz hasta que Potter te deje sin poder caminar tres semanas, ¿entendido?

-Tú no serías…

-Ya tienes la soga en el cuello, no la aprietes, Draco.

-¿Blaise?

-Sólo di que sí –Pansy alzó el mentón, ignorando los murmullos.

-¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora.

* * *

El anuncio oficial se efectuó durante la cena, atrayendo las miradas de los más jóvenes y provocando comentarios de los mayores, que suponían el motivo detrás de semejante decisión. Cuando hubo finalizado, el trío dorado de Gryffindor trató de pasar un rato en su vieja sala común, pero se encontraron con que la contraseña había sido cambiada.

-Lo siento, chicos. Tenemos órdenes de no compartirla con ustedes –informó Ginny, que parecía más asustada por la reacción de Hermione que por la de ellos.

-¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Somos los prefectos!

-Sobre eso… El profesor Greg dijo que los dejaba libres de sus responsabilidades y nombró nuevos prefectos.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un paso atrás.

-Deberían ir a su torre, escuché que les darán algunos anuncios.

Hermione trotó hasta el lugar, donde efectivamente, ya se congregaban sus nuevos compañeros de dormitorios.

-Ah, ya estamos todos –exclamó el profesor-. Es momento de un par de indicaciones más. Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ernie McMillan, Hannah Abbott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, ¡felicidades! Acaban de retirarse en su labor como prefectos –la castaña parecía al borde del colapso nervioso, consciente de que ya no tendría la misma autoridad para gritarle a sus compañeros-. A partir de hoy, dejan de ser los prefectos de sus respectivas casas. Y ya que tampoco vivirán ahí, decidí que la torre central también necesita sus representantes. Fue complicado, dado que la mayoría aquí son de Gryffindor...

-¡No puede poner a uno de ellos! –Saltó Malfoy, señalando a Neville, quien estaba más cerca de él-. Estaremos en desventaja.

-Cállate, Malfoy. Ustedes también son toda una colección de idiotas y nosotros no estamos…

-Señor Wesley, por favor. No quiero quitarle puntos a nadie.

-¿Qué resolvió entonces, profesor? –inquirió Hermione, con una sonrisa fingida que le provocó escalofríos a Harry.

-Necesitamos del carácter noble y conciliador de un Hufflepuff, por eso su prefecto será Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Ernie, que ya estaba sacando pecho, pareció desinflarse al oír el nombre. Algunos compartieron miradas de desconcierto. Se conocían lo suficiente para saber que él en particular siempre era propenso a olvidarse de las tareas y llegar tarde a la mayoría de clases que compartían.

-Por otro lado, necesitamos de la sabiduría y capacidad de liderazgo de un Ravenclaw. Así que su prefecta será Luna Lovegood.

-Oh, piadoso Merlín –exclamó Parkinson, quien de pronto también parecía a punto de desvanecerse.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo en que esta es la peor idea que ha tenido? Y eso que hoy se anotó una buena racha –comentó Tracy Davis.

Harry quería muchísimo a su amiga y jamás habría apoyado a un Slytherin, pero debía admitir que en el fondo de su corazón, estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

-Además de eso…

-¿Hay más? –lloriqueó Parkinson.

-Como algunos ya saben, no podrán tener las contraseñas de sus antiguas salas comunes. Es sencillo, este proyecto requiere que compartan tiempo, así que no las necesitan. Hagan suyo este lugar, ¡decoren! ¡Jueguen juntos! Estoy seguro de que se divertirán mucho –el entusiasta profesor recibió veintidós miradas de incredulidad y su buena dosis de condescendencia-. Eso es todo por hoy. Sus cosas están en los dormitorios, así que vayan e instálense. ¡Buenas noches!

-No sé ustedes, pero yo no tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi habitación –dijo Ron, quien acababa de declinar la invitación de Ernie para ir a inspeccionar su nuevo dormitorio.

-La verdad tengo un poco de curiosidad –confesó Hermione-. Quiero poner mis cosas en orden y leer un rato. ¿Vienes, Harry?

-Puedes asegurarlo. No quiero que ese rubio imbécil esté a solas con mis cosas, quién sabe lo que podría estar tramando.

-No seas tan paranoico.

-¿No viste la forma en que me sonrió antes de subir las escaleras?

-Lo imaginaste –rechazó, mientras dejaban atrás el segundo nivel. Al menos no se escuchaban confrontaciones todavía.

-¿Conoces algún hechizo para poner en mi cama y que me proteja mientras duermo?

-Harry, estás exagerando.

-¿Pero lo conoces?

-_Salvio hexia _–cedió, luciendo un poco cansada de los temores de Harry.

-Gracias. Suerte con Greengrass –dijo, cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación de la chica.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, sintiendo que estaba abriendo la entrada al tártaro. Definitivamente no exageraba, porque apenas puso un pie en el lugar algo pasó zumbando junto a su oído y se clavó en la puerta a su lado.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Malfoy?

-Se llama "jugar a los dardos". ¿No escuchaste al viejo ese? Dijo "jueguen, diviértanse".

-¡Podrías haber quebrado mis gafas! –señaló, empezando a perder los estribos.

-Y le estaría haciendo un favor a la humanidad –murmuró el tarado inconsciente.

-¡Podrías haberme dejado ciego!

-¿Más de lo que estás? Difícilmente –Harry desistió del debate verbal y se desquitó arrancando el tablero y lanzándole un silencioso _Reducto. _

-¿Qué…? ¡Era mi tablero!

-¡No puedes poner nada en la puerta sin preguntarme!

-¡Basta con quitarlo! ¡Troglodita del demonio!

-Seguro que tienes dinero de sobra para comprar quinientos más, así que no me jodas con eso –repasó la habitación en ese instante, sintiendo que era demasiado pequeña. O quizás era porque se había acostumbrado al amplio dormitorio circular.

Había una cama en cada esquina, más grande que la de la torre de Gryffindor, aunque no tenía cortinas. El pasillo entre ambas era lo suficientemente amplio y los baúles yacían frente a las camas. También tenían dos escritorios, pegados a la pared de la puerta. Pese a esas comodidades inesperadas, estaba demasiado furioso para admitir que parecía un lugar agradable.

-Será mejor que cada quien permanezca en su lado. Quedémonos con las camas según como colocaron los baúles.

-No quiero, prefiero la derecha.

-¡Las camas son iguales!

-¡La puerta que conecta al baño está a la derecha! –reclamó, señalándola.

-Oh, por… ¡Claro que podrás pasar al baño!

-No me fío de ti.

-Ah, qué casualidad. Yo tampoco confío en ti –declaró, dejándose caer en la cama de la derecha para establecer su propiedad.

-Esto es tu culpa. Si pudieras controlar tus impulsos cavernícolas, no nos habrían castigado y no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Eres tú quien siempre se las arregla para discutir! –Malfoy lanzó uno de sus irritantes resoplidos.

-Me das migraña, Potter. Si no fueras tan irracional, tal vez…

-¿Yo soy irracional? ¡Me atacaste con un maldito dardo! –el Slytherin sonrió, presumiendo su vileza.

-Debiste tocar antes de entrar.

-¡Es mi jodida habitación! ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-¡¿Qué tal si estaba desnudo?! –Harry sonrió, desatando sus agujetas.

-¿Y eso qué? Tengo lo mismo que tú, sólo que más grande.

-¡Vete al diablo, cuatro-ojos de mierda!

Los epítetos, floridos e ingeniosos, siguieron resonando por un rato más. Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de ese pasillo, dos chicas se las arreglaban para leer a pesar de los gritos.

-¿Te interrumpo, Granger?

-Aunque no lo creas, esa discusión me distrae más, Greengrass –la Slytherin se permitió una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿Crees que sigan con eso mucho tiempo?

-Es probable. Si no se van a los golpes primero –pareció ser una aseveración profética, porque justo en ese momento se escuchó un golpe sordo en la pared.

-¡¿Me acabas de tirar un zapato?! ¡Esto no se quedará así, Potter!

-Ya veo. Bueno, que disfrutes tu lectura.

-Tú también, Greengrass.

Hermione se dejó envolver por su libro sobre encantamientos, admitiendo que tal vez había salido bien librada con esa compañera.

* * *

Casi no había dormido. Sus ojos ardían y sentía la garganta reseca. Había discutido con el imbécil de Potter en la madrugada, cuando intentó ir al baño y un escudo mágico le dio una descarga. Le habría gritado a viva voz, pero ese incidente casi lo hizo orinarse en los pantalones y eso hubiera sido una humillación irremediable. Por eso había madrugado, acudió a la ducha primero y preparó su siguiente movimiento. Ese día, el marcador se pondría a su favor.

Potter regresó a la habitación, secándose sus nefastos cabellos y haciendo bizcos. Lo vio arreglarse la corbata y ponerse el suéter. Entonces empezó la parte divertida. El idiota rebuscó en su mesa de noche, en su cama, en su baúl e incluso en el suelo. Parecía que se negaba a dirigirle la palabra y cuando volteó hacia él tenía una ira fría en la mirada.

-¿Dónde las pusiste?

-¿Umm? Se dice "buenos días". ¿Acaso dormiste conmigo?

-Buenos días, asqueroso animal –masculló-. ¿Dónde pusiste mis gafas?

-No sé de qué hablas –pero estaba seguro de que su sonrisa presuntuosa lo delataba.

-Claro que sabes. Dímelo.

-¿O qué?

-No empieces, Malfoy.

-Yo no lo sé. Quizás el hada del mal gusto apareció y te los robó –sugirió, regodeándose con la mirada colérica del Gryffindor.

-Tenemos que ir a desayunar en diez minutos. Dámelos.

-No los tengo yo.

-Malfoy… -dio un paso más, quizás pensando que lucía amenazante. Desde su posición en la cama, sólo le pareció un cervatillo cegado por una linterna.

-O puede que se hayan cansado de tener que adornar tu repugnante rostro y se tiraron por la ventana. No los culpo, ¿quién soportaría tanto sufrimiento? –sugirió, mostrándose afligido por los lentes.

-¿Los tiraste por la ventana?

-Depende. ¿Vas a saltar por ella si digo que sí?

-¿Qué hiciste con ellos? –insistió. En su mente, Draco sabía que había comenzado el conteo.

-Creo que no has buscado bien.

-Si los quebraste o los hechizaste de alguna forma, te juro que…

-¿Qué? –Potter suspiró, masajeándose el cuello. Desafortunadamente, el movimiento provocó que viera hacia el techo enconado. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose.

-Cabrón. ¿Acaso mis lentes se pegaron solos al techo?

-Bueno, esperaba que te tardaras más –se lamentó, viendo como el mugroso bajaba sus lentes, los limpiaba y se los ponía-. Será para la próxima.

-Sólo una cosa más, Malfoy.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-_¡Expelliarmus! _–sintió como su varita abandonaba el brazalete donde siempre la cargaba, entonces como una mofa a su descuido, Potter lanzó un segundo hechizo usando _su _varita. El efecto lo derribó de inmediato, cuando intentó enfrentarse al imbécil y sus piernas de goma lo hicieron caer de frente-. Buena suerte llegando temprano a clase, idiota. Y encontrando tu varita.

-¡Potter! ¡No te atrevas!

-No estás en posición de reclamar, sabes.

-¡Estás muy jodido si piensas que te voy a suplicar! –el cara-rajada inepto sonrió, guardándose ambas varitas.

-Claro que no, eso es demasiado indigno para un Malfoy, ¿verdad? Tampoco me interesa. De hecho, me hace feliz. Podré tener toda una mañana libre de tu irritante presencia. Hasta luego, compañero. O quizás no –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa antes de salir.

Ese malnacido tendría que empezar a cuidarse, porque su venganza llegaría. No de inmediato, porque tenía que arrastrarse por ayuda y recuperar su varita… Pero se vengaría. Draco Lucius Malfoy no sería derrotado de forma tan simplona.

Y así fue como empezó el segundo día en los nuevos dormitorios. Con un Harry Potter asegurando que su compañero salió desde temprano y un Draco Malfoy despotricando contra él y toda su ascendencia.

* * *

**Notas finales: **los epítetos floridos han sido lo más difícil de esta historia, jaja. He tenido que ser muy creativa, realmente. Además, la narrativa es diferente a lo que acostumbro, pero terminó gustandome la libertad que me daba para llevar los eventos. También es la primera vez que recupero su relación del canon, quizás elevada a la tercera potencia, pero fue muy divertido. En fin, como ya es usual, publicaré cada viernes. El fic tendrá 20 y tantos capítulos, de los que ya tengo 17 escritos, así que no los dejaré sin actualización. Con eso dicho, será hasta la otra semana.

En el capítulo 2: la pelea por la sobrevivencia.

Allyselle


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **muchísimas gracias por tan cálido recibimiento. Es hermoso ver users conocidos y saber que me siguen dando su voto de confianza (en especial a ti Lys, espero que disfrutes el fic). Como ven, estoy un poco antes de lo que se suponía. Eso es porque recordé que a muchos les encantaban los capítulos extra en fechas especiales y ya que vamos empezando, me pareció genial. Hoy es el cumpleaños 39 de nuestro rubio alborotador y hay que celebrarlo. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron review y dedico este cap a Sof77 que fue la primera en comentar el viernes. Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La pelea por la sobrevivencia**

Él no era tan descuidado ni tan malvado. Por eso, había dejado la varita de Malfoy en el rellano de las escaleras. Así que su broma tuvo como resultado que el Slytherin no tuviera tiempo para desayunar, llegara tarde a clase de Defensa y luciera muy rabioso. Harry le sonrió durante la práctica, mientras hacían ejercicios en pareja y esquivaba los ataques de Ron.

-Te ves muy feliz, colega.

-Fue un buen desayuno.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con la ausencia del hurón? –miró hacia ambos lados, pero Hermione estaba casi al otro extremo de la habitación, batiéndose a duelo con Greengrass.

-Es posible.

Sin embargo, la suerte abandonaría a Harry esa misma noche.

* * *

-No lo soporto.

-Sólo ha pasado una noche –desestimó con una sonrisa mordaz-. ¿Qué pasó con eso de que le demostrarías quién manda? –a pesar de su mala experiencia de la mañana, Draco estaba disfrutando de la desgracia ajena.

-Pues es todo lo que el maldito Finnigan necesitó para volverme loco.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Puso música de vaqueros para poder dormir –Pansy se echó a reír, aunque eso no la distrajo de seguir peinando su cabello-. Y por la mañana… Ya es bastante traumático tener que compartir el baño con los idiotas de Corner y Fletchley. Pero cometí el error de entrar después que él. Dejó mojada la alfombra, empañados los cristales y lo peor fue…

-¿Por qué me miras a mí? –inquirió la chica, cuando él se detuvo.

-Quizás no quieras oír esto.

-Oh, claro que quiero. Necesito más motivos para burlarme.

-Bien. Te he advertido –Blaise hizo una mueca de sufrimiento-. Lo peor fue el hedor. Como si hubiera vaciado estiércol de Dragón o se hubiera desecho de un cadáver en descomposición… Y todavía tuvo el descaro de decir, "Já, creo que me excedí con los frijoles anoche" –Draco no necesitó de más para ceder a tal ataque de risa que derramó un par de lagrimillas-. ¡Parecía orgulloso de eso! ¡Ya dejen de reírse, maldita sea!

-Oh, querido. Es que es desopilante –declaró Pansy, que sostenía el peine contra su pecho.

-Es asqueroso. Voy a morir por inhalación de gases tóxicos.

-Usa una poción aromatizante –sugirió él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-No creo que sea buena idea, podría desatar una reacción en cadena y toda la torre explotaría –aportó ella, que tampoco se esforzaba por reconfortar a su amigo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te fue con la gemela?

-Oh, mejor de lo que esperaba –declaró con calma, trenzándose el cabello-. Es bastante silenciosa. A penas me dirigió dos palabras y luego se dedicó a ignorarme. Una chica encantadora.

-Qué suerte tuviste.

-Sí, Davis se llevó a la bulliciosa.

-¿Dónde está? –Blaise miró alrededor, pero en la sala común sólo estaban ellos y los ineptos de Corner y Fletchley, que parecían muy a gusto como compañeros.

-Tratando de no perder la cordura, probablemente. Dice que esa gemela es desesperante, intentó entablar conversación con ella como quinientas veces y no paraba de comentarle chismes ridículos. Al final se cansó y se hechizó a sí misma para poder dormir –Draco sonrió ante eso.

Davis era una chica odiosa que se caracterizaba por huir del contacto humano, sólo hablando cuando se trataba de despotricar o burlarse de alguien. Por eso la apreciaba muchísimo.

-Ahora que pienso en ello –meditó Blaise, después que un par de chicas subieron las escaleras-. Daphne se veía muy cómoda practicando con Granger hoy. Empiezo a sentir el aroma de la traición.

-¿Seguro que no son los residuos de la fragancia de Finnigan? –le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la chica, mientras que él se dedicó a regocijarse del intercambio. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos ver como sus amigos se saltaban a la yugular.

-No quiero ofenderte, querida. No me obligues a hacerlo.

-Qué caballero. Espero que no se te peguen más manías Gryffindor.

-Segunda advertencia, Parkinson.

-En lugar de discutir, deberíamos estar unidos –Draco no comprendió porque su proposición generó tanto desconcierto-. ¿Qué?

-Creo que tienes razón, esa experiencia cercana a la muerte ya me está provocando alucinaciones.

-No, Blaise. Yo también lo escuché. Draco, trocito de cielo, ¿te sientes bien? –el susodicho bufó, fastidiado.

-En perfectas condiciones. Vamos, piensen en ello. Estamos en compañía de ocho Gryffindors y ocho inútiles más. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, nuestros prefectos son un Hufflepuff de bajo coeficiente y una Ravenclaw chiflada. Como Slytherins tenemos que imponernos para sacar ventaja.

-Ah, eso sí parece algo de tu estilo.

-Tiene sentido, Draco –concedió Blaise, aunque parecía sumamente aburrido-. Pero te deseo suerte con eso. Davis sabe defenderse, a Daphne no podría importarle menos y Theo… ¿Dónde diablos está Theo?

-No lo sé, últimamente sólo lo veo en clase –comentó Pansy, que ya había empezado a limar sus uñas.

-Ahí tienes. Somos nosotros tres contra 16 imbéciles. Será más productivo si nos limitamos a tratar con nuestro compañero asignado.

-En esto apoyo a Blaise –manifestó-. No me interesan los conflictos de los demás, mientras no me afecten. Pero tú, estimado heredero Malfoy, serás quien más tenga que ocuparse de sobrevivir.

* * *

-De verdad que no quiero irme a mi habitación. Estoy considerando empezar a dormir en la sala común –se quejó Ron, cuando Lavender y Parvati se retiraron, dejándolos solos frente al fuego-. Tú pareces demasiado tranquilo, Harry.

-Bueno… Puse algunos encantamientos en mis cosas. Casi estoy esperando que intente hacer algo –admitió, sonriendo al pensar en cuál encantamiento activaría primero ese imbécil. Ya fuera el de erupciones moradas o el de croar como rana, él estaría satisfecho.

-Eso suena divertido.

-Es sobrevivencia.

-Parece mejor que ser despertado por tu entusiasta compañero a las cinco de la mañana –rezongó, deslizándose por el sillón-. ¿Quién demonios despierta con tanta energía? "¡Hora de bañarse!, ¡Apresúrate, tenemos que desayunar!, ¡Hay que comparar nuestras tareas antes de clase!". Demonios. Quiero sacarle las cuerdas vocales y atarlas en un nudo turco.

-La única que no se quejó fue Hermione. ¿Sabes cómo se las arregló con esa chica Slytherin?

-Oh, eso es lo peor. ¡Creo que le agrada! –exclamó, escandalizado-. Se quedaron leyendo y hoy estudiaron juntas. Es una tragedia.

-Es lo mismo con Neville –compartió, acomodándose los lentes-. Dice que Nott se distrae en lo suyo y se fue a dormir temprano.

-Qué afortunado. Bueno, Ernie también se acuesta temprano, pero es todo menos silencioso.

-Qué mal asunto.

-Si ese entusiasmo y sus mensajes motivadores serán todos los días, creo que prefiero irme a vivir con Hagrid –Harry sonrió, reconociendo que eso no parecía tan mala idea.

Y su sentimiento se reafirmó media hora después, cuando intentó entrar a su habitación y se quemó la mano al girar el pomo. El inconsciente Slytherin se reía en su cama, produciendo ese sonido que le hacía pitar los oídos de pura cólera.

-¡¿Crees que es divertido?! ¡Apenas me estoy curando y me saldrán llagas por eso!

-¡A mí no me reclames! ¡Tú me diste la idea con todos esos desagradables encantamientos en tus cosas! –gritó, sentándose de golpe.

-¡Son mis cosas y les pongo los hechizos que se me vengan en gana!

-¿Qué tal si sólo las toco por accidente?

-¿Por accidente? Por favor, Malfoy. Eso ni tú te lo crees.

-¡Estás acostumbrado a culparme de todo! –renegó, incorporándose.

-¡Porque te conozco!

-¿Jamás escuchaste la expresión "inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario"? –increpó, aunque ni él podía creerse semejante drama.

-¡Contigo se convierte en "culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"! ¡Y siempre se demuestra que fuiste tú! –Malfoy no trató de acercarse y conservaba su mano izquierda detrás de la espalda. Realizando un recuento de los hechizos, Harry comprendió que el cabrón había intentado tocar su almohada. Llevándose como recompensa una maldición de verrugas-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué escondes la mano? ¿Vas a darme algún regalo? –inquirió, olvidándose del ardor de su propia palma.

-Ya quisieras, pedazo de mierda inservible.

-¿Por qué tanta agresión? Si he sido yo el lesionado –presionó, sonriendo con deleite.

-Jódete. Más te vale que el efecto pase pronto, porque es la mano con la que… -negó, frunciendo la boca con desprecio.

-¿La mano con la que escribes? Qué mala situación…

-No, es la mano con la que me masturbo –arrojó, con una sonrisa maliciosa dedicada especialmente a perturbarlo.

-Entonces ten cuidado, porque contagiarás todo lo que toques –contrario al efecto deseado, el bastardo siguió sonriendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Literalmente todo lo que toque?

-Eh… ¿Malfoy?

-Es sólo que de pronto –continuó, andando sin prisa-. Me dieron unas ganas incontrolables de ponerte las manos encima.

-¡No! ¡No te acerques!

-¡Ven aquí, Potty!

Harry siempre hacía frente a sus problemas, pero hasta él sabía que había ocasiones en que lo más recomendable era huir. No obstante, no sabía si la puerta seguía hechizada y el idiota no le daría suficiente tiempo para anular la maldición. Así que se encontró inmerso en una persecución dentro de ese limitado espacio. Tuvo que saltar sobre las camas, esquivar los baúles e incluso tiró una silla en su afán por escapar. Arriesgando su mano doliente, se aventuró al baño. Entonces el caos aumentó. Malfoy lo siguió, pero no tomó en cuenta que en esa habitación ya estaba alguien más. De pronto se encontró en el piso y frente él había un enredo de extremidades y dos cabelleras rubias.

-¿Qué les pasa? –renegó el chico que acababa de ser derribado mientras se cepillaba los dientes, a juzgar por los utensilios que yacían sobre el lavabo.

-Eh –fue todo lo que atinó a decir al notar los pequeños puntos que empezaban a brotar en el rostro de Goldstein.

-¡Es culpa de Potter!

-Thomas tenía razón, siempre bloquearé la puerta de… ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Qué asco, justo en la cara –fue el sutil comentario de Malfoy, como si no hubiera sido quien ocasionó eso.

-¿Qué tengo en la cara? –saltó la víctima, incorporándose para usar el espejo. Su mejilla izquierda mostraba un horrible brote de verrugas-. ¡No! ¡Mi perfecto cutis! ¿Saben todas las mascarillas de pepino y carbón que tuve que soportar para eliminar el acné? ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

-¡Malfoy!

-¡Tienes los días contados, serpiente! Oh, por Rowena. Necesito una poción de inmediato. Pero si voy a la enfermería, alguna chica podría verme… Qué más da. Quizás alguna de mis compañeras sepa qué hacer –salió todavía renegando sobre lo desagradable del asunto, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de reproche a Malfoy.

-Tú también lo escuchaste decir "mi perfecto cutis", ¿verdad? –se aseguró Harry, quien hasta ese día había creído fervientemente que nadie le ganaba a Malfoy en cuestiones de ego.

-También habló de mascarillas de pepino.

-No olvides las de carbón –recordó.

-¿Cómo mierda haces una mascarilla de carbón?

-No lo sé, ya perdí un poco de testosterona sólo con oírlo.

-Jamás podré verlo de la misma forma –admitió, mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta-. Quizás esos rulos tampoco son naturales.

-Deberías temer, puede llegar a opacarte –opinó, aunque le parecía difícil que alguien superara en manías y vanidad a ese rubio insoportable.

-Eso jamás. Yo no necesito de mascarillas de ningún tipo para ser perfecto –y tenía razón.

-Debe ser muy complicado ser tú, tener que cargar con todo el peso de tu ego…

-¿Quieres pelear de nuevo, Potty?

-No, gracias. Prefiero dormir lejos de tu mano verrugosa –dijo con una sonrisa, dejándolo solo en el cuarto de baño.

-¡Qué tengas pesadillas!

-¡Ojalá te vayas en el inodoro!

Con esos dulces deseos, terminó el segundo día en los dormitorios.

* * *

-Lovegood tiene esa apariencia soñadora y no siempre entiendo de lo que habla, pero es inofensiva. En cambio, tú deberías hacerme caso y hablar con el profesor Greg. Estoy segura de que él entenderá –el Gryffindor estaba revisando la colección de libros de autobiografías de buscadores famosos cuando un cuchicheo llegó hasta él.

-No creo que sea para tanto… Quizás escuché mal –con cuidado, movió un par de tomos formando una rendija. En el pasillo del otro lado, Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott hablaban en voz baja.

-Eres muy amable, Hannah. Pero sabes lo que se dice… Ella fue atacada por un hombre lobo, quizás…

-¡No lo digas!

-Sólo te sugiero, que no esperes a que sea luna llena –con todas esas piezas y lo que él mismo sabía, supuso que hablaban de Lavender.

-No fue tanto, sólo gruñe un poco. Todos hemos hecho ruidos dormidos, ¿no?

-¿Acaso no dijiste que come carne seca antes de dormir?

-Sí, eso sí es un poco preocupante… -Harry negó, retirándose por el otro pasillo. Hasta donde sabía, Lavender no se había transformado. Aunque quizás tuviera las mismas secuelas que Bill. Al parecer, no era el único en alerta por las acciones de su compañero de dormitorio.

Los días habían pasado y con eso se formaron tres tipos de compañeros de domicilio. Primero, los que inesperadamente se llevaban bien, como Hermione y Daphne. Segundo, los que eran felices ignorándose, como Theodore y Neville. Y por último, los que vivían de confrontación en confrontación, cuyos mayores exponentes eran el cabrón irascible de Malfoy y él mismo. En ese par de semanas, ningún día había estado exento de bromas pesadas, mucho menos de insultos. Ambos se las ingeniaban para desplegar un amplio arsenal, llegando a afectar a otros compañeros, como lo ocurrido a Goldstein. O como el hechizo de eructos incontrolables que golpeó a Ernie cuando intentó intervenir. O como el panecillo de vómito rosa que se comió Ron por accidente. Ah, sin olvidar el espejo grosero y violento que atacó a Susan cuando Malfoy lo llevaba hacia su habitación. Claro, también estaba el gnomo molesto que él había dejado bajo la almohada del Slytherin pero que escapó y terminó entre las mantas de Lavender.

Los incidentes eran el pan de cada día en la torre central, dónde las tensiones se intensificaban por ratos, en especial cuando ellos se propasaban en sus bromas. Es decir, seis de cada siete días. Sin embargo, la noche anterior había encontrado lo que empezaba a denominar "cadena de adiestramiento de idiotas". Fue sin pretenderlo, en una de sus usuales discusiones antes de dormir. Malfoy le había jugado una mala pasada al cambiar su dentífrico por hígado de Dragón. Furibundo, le gritó que acababa de cruzar una nueva línea y no se sorprendiera si en un par de días él reemplazaba su shampoo con algún líquido de dudosa procedencia. Inesperadamente, Malfoy se mostró aterrorizado con la idea. La confrontación cesó casi al instante y se fue a dormir entre murmullos de odio. Ahora contaba con ese as, listo para emplearlo a la menor provocación.

-Hermione, ¿dónde está Ron? Creí que repasaríamos juntos –volvió a la mesa con el libro que acababa de prestar, justo a la hora que ella les había indicado.

-Para variar, está peleando con Ernie.

-Oh. ¿Ahora por qué?

-Algo sobre un broche perdido y unos apuntes manchados de comida –Harry rió entre dientes. Esos chicos eran otro foco de confrontaciones, casi tanto como él y Malfoy. Ernie no soportaba el estilo desorganizado de Ron. Y Ron no soportaba la energía y el carácter mandón de Ernie.

-¿Crees que venga pronto?

-Lo dudo.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No sé… ¿Leemos un rato? He visto que prestas más libros últimamente –comentó, tomando el que tenía frente a él.

-Bueno… Curso menos materias y tampoco tengo el quidditch. En algo debo ocupar mi tiempo libre. Es una pena que no tengan alguna colección de ficción… En el verano leí algunos cómics que tenía escondidos Sirius –Hermione se mostró interesada ante esa revelación.

-¿En serio? Yo tengo algunos libros de misterio y un par de clásicos de amor. Podría prestarte el que te interese.

Harry mantuvo esa trivial conversación, ajeno al propio drama personal al que tendría que enfrentarse en un par de días.

* * *

-Tiene que ser algo grande. Que le quite esa maldita sonrisa arrogante de la cara y lo haga suplicar por piedad –decía Draco Malfoy a sus amigos de Slytherin. El chico seguía a medias su debate vengativo, mientras que la chica pulía una diadema de plata-. Lo odio. Odio que se crea superior por haber encontrado mi punto débil.

-¿Tú no le habías prohibido que se quejara de Potter? –preguntó perezosamente el moreno.

-Le doy quince minutos al día para que se desahogue.

-Ah.

-¡Necesito ideas! ¡Algo que lo haga sentir miserable! Quiero verlo retorcerse mientras grita mi nombre.

-Deberías pensar mejor las frases que utilizas, Draco –Pansy compartió la sonrisa burlesca de Blaise.

Era un día bastante tranquilo en la torre central. Formaba parte de un acuerdo tácito que a ciertas horas sólo ellos permanecían en ese sitio. Así se iban turnando, evitando la convivencia que el ingenuo del profesor Greg creía que disfrutaban.

-Chicos, necesito ideas. Pueden burlarse después.

-A mí no me dices cuando burlarme.

-Blaise…

-A ver, querido. Tú mismo te respondiste hace un momento –expuso ella, mostrándose conforme con la apariencia de su diadema.

-¿Cómo?

-Potter conoce tu punto débil, ahora averigua el suyo. Entonces sabrás donde atacar.

-Seguro que ya lo sabe –señaló Blaise, haciendo los honores al colocarle la costosa prenda de joyería-. Tienen un conocimiento obsesivo de los hábitos del otro.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Te apuesto a que sabe cuántas veces va al baño y la marca de dentífrico que usa –dijo Pansy con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿El dentífrico? ¡Debe saber hasta su talla de calzoncillos!

En un alarde de sensatez, Draco optó por ignorarlos. El punto débil de Potter… Lo primero que se le ocurrió fueron sus amigos, pero lo dudaba. Granger, e incluso la comadreja serían capaces de defenderse por sí mismos. Entonces… ¿Qué era? Difícilmente el nido de pájaros que él llamaba cabello. Tampoco los ojos miopes o sus gafas, ya lo había intentado por ahí. Tenía que haber algo más. Pero Potter no era cuidadoso con su ropa, tampoco con sus posesiones. No tenía novia ni interés romántico conocido. No tenía mascota… ¿Es que acaso ese idiota no tenía un punto débil? No, Pansy lo había dicho. Todos tienen uno. Necesitaba conocerlo, aunque no fuera algo físico. Tal vez un oscuro secreto. Sí, podía extorsionarlo con eso.

Los siguientes días, aparte de discutir con él, se dedicó a observarlo. Potter tenía una rutina bastante simplona. Asistía a sus clases, estudiaba y departía con sus amigos, leía por las tardes o salía a los jardines, iba al gran comedor y a la biblioteca. Nada excitante ni intrigante. ¿De verdad ese era el chico dorado de Gryffindor? Parecía demasiado soso, demasiado normal. Y eso no le convenía. Quería pillarlo haciendo algo malo, colándose en los lavabos de los profesores, robando pociones prohibidas o incluso follando con alguien. Pero nada. Potter era el gurú del aburrimiento y las decisiones predecibles. Sin embargo, la paciencia le entregó sus frutos la tarde de un viernes. Seguía a Potter por los jardines, escuchando su monótona conversación con Longbottom, que parecía incapaz de hablar de algo que no fueran plantas o comida.

-Creo que ya estamos suficientemente lejos, ahora puedo escucharte –indicó Longbottom. Ya que no podía verlos, Draco sólo atinó a suponer que vendría algún tipo de confesión jugosa.

-De acuerdo…. Sé que hemos estado pasando algún tiempo juntos, usualmente por coincidencia. Sin embargo, ha sido lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que disfruto tu compañía. Espero con ansias las mañanas, porque sé que caminaremos juntos hacia el gran comedor. Entonces te veré al otro lado de la mesa y me sentiré afortunado sólo de compartir el mismo espacio que tú –tuvo que contener sus arcadas. Eso era lo más cursi y ridículo que había oído en su vida-. Después buscaré alguna excusa para seguir en tu presencia y tú accederás, porque eres la persona más amable y cálida que conozco –demonios. ¿Acaso Potter se le estaba declarando al cara de pato de Longbottom?-. Pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente. Por eso, necesito pedirte, que si de alguna forma te sientes igual que yo… Aceptes ser mi novia –Draco frunció el ceño, ese no era el final que esperaba-. Hay algunas palabras muy formales, pero creo que es apropiado para Luna.

Las campanadas del premio mayor sonaron en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que casi lo derriban y golpeó una rama baja por accidente.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –con toda la información que necesitaba, corrió lejos, protegido por sus mejores hechizos de camuflaje.

Potter estaba planeando declarársele a Lovegood. ¡Ahí estaba su oportunidad! Tenía que arruinarle el numerito, avergonzarlo de alguna forma. Una maldición para trabarle la lengua, comezón en lugares inapropiados, Veritaserum… Las opciones eran muchas. Tenía todo un festín al alcance de la mano. No sabía cuándo sería la propuesta, pero debía estar preparado. Seguro notaría los esfuerzos del Gryffindor.

* * *

Y así fue. Dos días después, se percató de que Potter había sacado a airear algunas de sus prendas más decentes. Su plan entró en acción a partir de ese momento. Lo primero fue el hechizo de hedor en su camisa, que se activaría con la luz del sol. Después, el polvo de comezón que extendió por todo su pantalón. Y como toque de gracia, una poción de salivación excesiva que mezcló con su enjuague bucal y haría efecto una hora después. Ah, el dulce sabor de una venganza perfecta.

-Draco, querido, has estado sonriendo como psicópata todo el rato.

-Sí, se nota que quieres contarnos tu última gran maldad –secundó Blaise-. Te escuchamos.

-No, será mejor que lo vean. Quizás muy pronto –siguió aguardando con una sonrisa. Potter había salido hacía casi dos horas. Su entrada furiosa y patética no tardaría.

-De acuerdo, pero contrólate un poco.

-Ha sido la mejor idea de… -sus palabras de regocijo se extinguieron cuando vio a Lovegood bajar las gradas-. ¿Qué haces aquí, lunática?

-También vivo aquí, Draco. Y me gustaría que digas bien mi nombre, es Luna.

-No… No. Tú ibas a encontrarte con Potter esta tarde –aseveró, pero ella ladeó el rostro con una angelical sonrisa que fue como una patada en su entrepierna. Sólo ella podía permanecer tan tranquila mientras la increpaba.

-¿Con Harry? Claro que no. Él y los chicos tenían un evento hoy.

-¿Los chicos…? –pero, consistente con su augurio, un grupo de jóvenes entró en ese instante. Encabezado precisamente por un iracundo chico de cabello oscuro.

-¡Eres un pedazo de mierda! ¡Te voy a matar alimaña! –Potter se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo del brazo del sillón. Aún salivaba en exceso y apestaba a cloaca.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Engendro del demonio! ¡Malnacido cretino de porquería! –siguió, alternando los insultos con puñetazos en su mandíbula. Potter era una mole musculosa de mala actitud que lo dejaría desfigurado si nadie lo detenía… A todo eso, ¿por qué nadie intervenía?

-¡Potter!

-¡Arruinaste esa maldita entrevista! ¡Íbamos a conseguir financiamiento para el hogar y tú lo jodiste! –Puñetazo en el estómago, mano alrededor de su cuello-. ¡El mundo no gira alrededor de ti, imbécil maniático! ¡Esta vez mereces que te cuelgue de las pelotas desde la torre más alta!

-Argh… -sangre. Él acababa de escupir sangre. ¿POR QUÉ NINGUNO DE ESOS INÚTILES DETENÍA AL ANIMAL DE POTTER?

-Suficiente, Harry… -hasta que la sangre sucia se acordaba que podía hablar.

* * *

Esa noche fue la más tensa que Harry recordaba. Por consideración a Hermione (y por los ochenta puntos que Gryffindor había perdido por sus acciones) evitó volver a golpear a Malfoy. El proyecto del hogar de acogida era como su bebé, había estado trabajando en ello junto con Hermione y Ron. Ese día iba a ser la primera entrevista, lo presentarían al mundo y pedirían el apoyo de las grandes empresas. Y el cabrón egoísta lo había arruinado todo. Se había propasado. Así que él haría válida su advertencia. Salió del cuarto de baño sin mirarlo directamente, aunque no se perdió detalle de la apariencia recelosa y la botella de shampoo sin abrir que el rubio llevaba en las manos.

-Para lo que le servirá… -murmuró.

Cuarenta y tantos minutos después, un grito desgarrador alertó a todos los habitantes de la torre central.

-¡Maldito Gryffindor de mierda! ¡Te voy a matar! –su ira seguía allí, pero se apaciguó un poco al ver la expresión del cretino.

-¡Te lo ganaste! ¡Ayer borraste todo límite!

-Te causé comezón en las bolas, pero tú… ¡Te metiste con lo más sagrado de un hombre!

-¡Lo más sagrado de un hombre son sus bolas! –informó, reavivando su furia.

-¡Lo más sagrado de un hombre es su cabello! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! –lloriqueó, halándose un mechón de cabello rojo.

Porque sí. El cabello de Draco Malfoy era de un intenso color rojo, idéntico al de los Weasley que él tanto despreciaba.

-¡Eres un demonio con cara de idiota y voz de banshee! –gritó, mientras le arrojaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Harry tuvo que esquivar tarros de tinta, una lata de betún y varias botellas.

-¡Tú eres un maldito histérico! Me largo de… -clic. Clic. El pomo giró, pero la puerta no se abrió.

-¡Lárgate de una puta vez! ¡Ahógate en el lago negro! ¡Piérdete en el maldito bosque prohibido! ¡Que te aplaste un cactus y te caiga un rayo en la polla! –los improperios de Malfoy junto con sus fallidos esfuerzos por abrir la puerta empezaban a marearlo-. ¡Ojalá que te encuentres con un vampiro y te deje sin una gota de sangre! ¡Que un maldito hombre lobo te rompa el culo y te deje sin poder caminar! ¡Espero que…!

-Maldita sea, no –gimió desesperado, cuando ni siquiera el _alohomora _funcionó.

-¡Y que te dejen tirado en una zanja cubierto de estiércol de dragón!

-¡Escúchame, Malfoy!

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

-¡Estamos encerrados! Nos… encerraron –anunció, dejándose caer con profunda impotencia.

* * *

**Notas finales: **hay algo en el Draco rabioso que me encanta, jaja. Otra cosa que me ha gustado al escribir este fic fue explorar un poco la amistad entre Slytherins. Ya he escrito mucho sobre el trío de Gryffindor y aunque me encanta, tenía el deseo de escribir su contraparte y ha sido maravilloso. Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo. En fin. Quienes ya me conocen saben que pese a este capítulo extra, también tendremos puntual el del viernes. Así que ahí nos leemos.

En el capítulo 3: ¡Encerrados!

Allyselle, la maestra de los títulos ingeniosos


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** ¿no estuve aquí hace sólo unos días? Jaja, siempre me descordinan los capítulos extra, pero vale la pena con la bienvenida que les dan. Gracias por sus reviews y por estar aquí una vez más. Esta vez el capítulo va dedicado a Cuqui Luna. Honestamente, te recuerdo como una de las primeras personas que comentó mis fics y es una alegría seguir viéndote por aquí. ¿Empezaré a dedicar cada cap? Sí, probablemente. ¿Qué esperan? ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3. ¡Encerrados!**

La noche anterior y sin el conocimiento de ninguno de los involucrados, una improvisada reunión había tenido lugar en las afueras de la torre central. Preocupada por los caóticos acontecimientos de esas semanas, Hermione Granger había decidido convocar a sus compañeros de habitaciones. Sabía que la tensión entre Harry y Malfoy sólo aumentaría después de esa tarde, cuando el rubio se había excedido al arruinar un proyecto importante para su amigo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esos golpes sólo habían sido la antesala de lo peor.

-¿De verdad crees que esto es necesario? –cuestionó Parkinson, rompiendo la lúgubre atmosfera. Parecía ser la única que ignoraba la catástrofe en ciernes.

-Están yendo demasiado lejos –inesperadamente, fue Susan Bones quien habló-. No importa si los castigan o les quitan puntos… Quiero decir, ni siquiera viviendo juntos parece que lleguen a algún acuerdo. Y todos nosotros quedamos en el medio. Creo que puedo contar con una mano los que no han sido víctimas colaterales de sus peleas –la mayoría asintió. Goldstein incluso pasó una mano por su mejilla izquierda.

-Pero… ¿Qué podríamos hacer que no hayan intentado ya los profesores? –expuso una de las chicas Patil. Padma, posiblemente.

-Ese es el problema. Necesitamos hacer un plan de emergencia –agregó Hermione, yendo a lo que la había motivado a reunirlos-. Es posible que mañana tengamos que intervenir.

-¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto, Greengrass? –increpó Zabini.

-190, Blaise. Es la cantidad de puntos que hemos perdido el último mes por culpa de Malfoy.

-Ese pequeño bastardo… -murmuró-. Bien, yo tengo la solución para el problema –ofreció el Slytherin-. Tenemos que petrificarlos y estarán fuera de juego por el resto del curso.

-¡Eso es ridículo! –Rechazó Parkinson-. No tenemos suficiente tiempo para criar un basilisco y que yo sepa, sólo el idiota de Potter maneja el pársel –Hermione suspiró hondo. Por eso había tenido sus dudas sobre incluirlos en esa reunión. Pero Daphne la había convencido de que no los dejara afuera. Según ella, no serían capaces de poner sobre aviso a Malfoy, ya que también estaban hartos de su enemistad con Harry.

-¿Alguna otra idea?

-Quizás sólo deberíamos dejarlos estar –sugirió Justin, que para ser el prefecto parecía bastante despreocupado-. En algún momento se cansarán de pelear.

-¿Y si no pasa? ¿O si pasa hasta dentro de tres meses o más? –Demandó Goldstein-. ¡Nosotros compartimos el lavabo con ellos y estamos a merced de sus bromas! Diles, Thomas. Él casi pierde todo su cabello por culpa de un líquido que dejaron en la regadera –Hermione miró hacia Dean, que se limitó a asentir.

-Nosotras… -dijo en voz baja Hannah, animándose a hablar-. También hemos sido afectadas y eso que estamos dos niveles abajo. A Lavender la atacó un gnomo y yo encontré duendecillos en mi armario.

-Tenemos que actuar, chicos –presionó Hermione-. He pensado en pedir ayuda a San Mungo. Su enemistad ha ido demasiado lejos, siendo alimentada por años de confrontaciones y malos entendidos. Necesitan terapia para… -Davis se echó a reír, cortando su propuesta con un violento manotazo.

-Imposible, Granger. Es imposible. ¿Crees que el dialogo y tratar de conectar sus sentimientos va a apaciguar el problema? –Arrojó con ironía-. Para nada. Ellos son incapaces de hablar o entenderse de forma civilizada. Lo único que hacen es gritarse y ser un estorbo para los demás. Creo que sería más productivo encerrarlos y dejar que se golpeen hasta no poder más. Quizás así se calmen un poco –finalizó, frunciendo los labios con desprecio.

-Entonces ya está.

-Uh, ¿Susan? –Hermione no entendió de inmediato la afirmación de la Hufflepuff.

-Apoyo a Davis. Hay que encerrarlos y dejar que arreglen sus asuntos.

-Es una solución ilógica –intervino Ernie-. Podrían matarse el uno al otro y seríamos culpables por negligencia o coacción. Me opongo.

-Yo creo que es un recurso plausible –contradijo Luna, sorprendiendo a algunos compañeros que no habían notado su presencia-. El problema es que están concentrados en el otro. Para Harry, Draco es su antagonista. Y viceversa. Si los encerramos vamos a desviar su atención. Les daremos un motivo para estar unidos, ahora nosotros seremos los antagonistas.

-Viéndolo de esa forma, tiene sentido –admitió Zabini-. Además… ¿Te imaginas la cara que hará Draco si lo encerramos con Potter? –añadió, girándose hacia Parkinson.

-¡Una delicia! Lástima que no podríamos verlo.

-¿Qué piensan los demás? –cuestionó Hermione. Algunos se encogieron de hombros, un par asintió. Contrario a la reacción inicial, nadie se opuso al plan.

-Pero… -salvo Ernie-. Sigo pensando que sería contraproducente.

-No te preocupes, Ernie –tranquilizó Luna-. Tomaríamos las medidas necesarias. Podemos formar un escudo que les impida usar magia mientras estén encerrados, así protegemos las instalaciones y a ellos mismos.

-¿Tú puedes hacer eso?

-¡Por supuesto! –informó con una sonrisa.

Todos parecían conformes con esa resolución, aun cuando Hermione intentó persuadirlos para que aceptaran su idea. Así que la reunión terminó poco después, resolviendo que al día siguiente pondrían en práctica lo acordado.

-Debiste apoyarme, Ron –amonestó, cuando se quedó a solas con el chico.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Tal vez este plan dé buenos resultados.

-Lo dudo. Me parece que será el equivalente a encerrar juntos a dos perros rabiosos.

* * *

En efecto, eso parecía unas horas más tarde, cuando Draco aporreaba la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?! ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza y alimentar al calamar con ella! ¡Abran de una puta vez! –El Gryffindor inútil seguía en el suelo, sin ofrecer la menor solución para su problema-. ¿Quién está ahí afuera? ¡Cuando descubra quien…! –hasta ese momento se le ocurrió correr hacia la puerta que los conectaba con el lavabo compartido, pero esa también estaba sellada-. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy a castrar al malnacido que esté detrás de esto! ¡Incluso si es una chica, no tendré piedad! ¿Y tú que haces ahí cabrón perezoso? ¡Levanta tu trasero y ayúdame a tirar la puerta!

-¡Si eso fuera posible ya lo habría hecho! ¿No te das cuenta? Hay un escudo, no podemos usar magia ni dañar la habitación.

-¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Rómpela con la cabeza si es necesario!

-¡Rómpela tú, pedazo de cretino! –Gritó, regresándole todo su mal humor-. ¡Tus bromas estúpidas nos trajeron hasta aquí!

-¿Mis bromas…? ¡Mi jodido cabello es rojo, demonios!

-Es precisamente esto lo que los trajo aquí –dijo una voz masculina que se superpuso a la de ambos, aunque ninguno la reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?

-Les saluda su prefecto, Justin. En nombre de todos los habitantes de la torre, les comunico que los hemos aislado del resto de las instalaciones. Sus constantes confrontaciones han generado malestar y rubor… ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Dolor. Es dolor. ¿A dónde iba? Ya. Malestar y dolor a sus compañeros. Sus diferencias no son pretexto para involucrarnos en sus disputas, así que esta es la acción correctiva que hemos aplicado. Esperamos que aprovechen este tiempo de reflexión para convenir una tregua y recapacitar sobre su conducta revoltosa y nociva. Atentamente, los estudiantes de la torre central –Draco jamás creyó ser capaz de alcanzar semejantes niveles de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese grupo de roñosos y majaderos? ¡Encerrarlo con Potter! ¡Llamarlo revoltoso!

-A ver, imbécil. Estoy seguro que mis colegas Slytherins jamás permitirían que…

-¡Estamos aquí, Draco! –anunció la entusiasta voz de Pansy, también amplificada-. ¡Y claro que lo permitimos!

-¿Blaise? –suplicó.

-¡También está aquí! Theo y Daphne igual. ¡Qué disfrutes tu confinamiento, querido!

-¡Chicos! –lloriqueó.

-¡Hola! –interrumpió la cantarina voz de Lovegood. Ante eso, Potter salió de su trance y se puso en pie de un brinco.

-¡Luna! ¡Luna, por favor sácame de aquí!

-Oh, Harry, eso no será posible.

-¡Llama a Hermione entonces! –pidió, tratando de mirar por la rendija de la puerta.

-Ella no está aquí, pero también lo sabe y no va a intervenir –Potter golpeó la puerta con la frente, derrotado. Parecía que su última esperanza se esfumaba. Lo único que impidió que se burlara fue que él mismo se sentía presa de la desolación, enfrentando la traición de sus amigos-. Lo que quería decirles es que ya que es sábado, todos vamos a salir. Pero no se preocupen, les enviaremos comida cada tanto. ¡Hasta luego, chicos!

-¡Luna! –susurró Potter, dejándose caer de nuevo. Los pasos fuera de la habitación terminaron de dictar su sentencia.

Estaban encerrados. Él, Draco Malfoy, estaría encerrado por tiempo indefinido junto al cabrón de Potter. Nunca había sido muy religioso, pero empezaba a creer que el infierno existía.

* * *

-Esto es tu maldita culpa –gruñía, mientras cruzaba en tres zancadas la habitación. Lo había intentado todo. Derribar la puerta, arrojarle objetos, variedad de hechizos… Pero en eso tenía razón el imbécil. Su magia no se manifestaba-. Si no fueras tan desquiciante, tal vez podría ignorarte. Pero tienes los hábitos de un troll, la apariencia de un indigente y roncas como un dragón. Encima ahora tengo que soportar respirar el mismo aire que tú hasta… ¡Ni siquiera sé hasta cuando!

-Si tanto te molesta, muérete y ya no tendrás que respirar el mismo aire que yo –aconsejó el idiota, que durante sus intentos de escape no había hecho más que quedarse tirado en el piso.

-Vete al diablo.

-Estoy con él –Draco se volteó, ofreciéndole un vistazo de su dedo medio.

-Esto es inconcebible. ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mis propios amigos se largaron y me dejaron aquí contigo!

-Qué buenos amigos, eh –dijo con aire burlesco, conservando la misma apariencia tranquila que lo enervaba cada vez más.

-¡Los tuyos también te abandonaron!

-En parte los entiendo.

-¿Los entiendes? –cuestionó, escéptico. Potter siguió desparramado sobre la alfombra, como si no fuera presa de la peor emboscada de su vida.

-Bueno… Discutimos todo el tiempo y algunos lo han pasado mal por culpa de nuestras bromas.

-¡No los justifiques! ¡Esto es una agresión! ¡Es indignante y…! –junto a sus alaridos, una bandeja de plata cargada de comida apareció. El gesto, aparentemente amable, lo hizo perder la cabeza.

Draco arremetió contra la bandeja, tirándola al piso y parándose sobre cada sándwich, galleta y panecillo. Oh, bailaría un tango hasta que sólo quedaran migajas. Pero antes de que eso pasara, otro cuerpo impactó sobre él, derribándolo. Cayó dolorosamente sobre su hombro, una rodilla se clavó en su estómago…

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡¿Por qué piensas que puedes decidir por ti mismo algo así?! ¡No eres el maldito centro del universo! ¡No estás solo en esta jodida habitación! Pero claro, el idiota piensa que puede descargar su ira con la comida, porque quizás en su ridícula mansión eso sobra. ¡Ahora estamos encerrados, no sabemos cuándo volverán a enviar y no tenemos forma de conseguir más! ¡Y todo por la impulsividad del hijito de papi que se descargó con una maldita bandeja! –Draco se involucró de lleno en el forcejeo, aunque podía hacer muy poco cuando Potter se dejaba poseer por la furia.

-¡Deja de golpearme!

-¡Tú deja de ser un cretino egoísta y altanero!

-¡Jódete, Potter!

El enérgico Gryffindor se aburrió de golpearlo al rato, cuando se alejó de él dándole una última patada. Draco se sentía magullado. Ya no era sólo su orgullo, ahora también su cuerpo dolía en diversas zonas. Temiendo un segundo ataque en el que –claramente- estaba en desventaja, se obligó a permanecer en silencio, aunque eso no le impedía dirigirle sus más crueles improperios mentales al gasto de oxigeno que era su compañero.

Potter se tiró en su cama, distrayéndose con una variedad de pergaminos. En medio del caos de la tarde anterior, una frase había quedado haciendo eco en su mente.

-¿De verdad vas a abrir un orfanato? –efectuó la pregunta contra su buen juicio, obteniendo (cómo no) una mirada recriminatoria.

-Es un hogar de acogida.

-¿Para los huérfanos de la guerra? –Potter apartó la mirada, ordenando sus papeles.

-Ajá.

-No tenía idea. Pensé que…

-Por supuesto que no tenías idea. Porque tú sólo ves hasta donde alcanza tu nariz, ¿verdad, rata albina? Dudo que jamás hayas desperdiciado tu tiempo en hacer algo parecido a ayudar a alguien. Sin esperar algo a cambio, claro.

-¡Estaba intentando hacer conversación! –renegó, sintiendo inexplicablemente que esas palabras lo habían herido más que los insultos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

-No te esfuerces.

-Sólo quería decir, que si hubiera sabido que ibas a eso… No habría hecho lo que hice –Potter sonrió desdeñosamente, mirándolo con desprecio.

-No pretendas hacerme creer que te importa, Malfoy.

-¡Es tu problema si no…!

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso?! –Demandó, sentándose con ímpetu-. Siempre tuviste más de lo que necesitabas. Seguramente eres de los que veían a los pobres en la calle y les tenían miedo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Draco se negó a la confrontación verbal y apartó la mirada.

-Eso pensé –concluyó Potter, ignorándolo de nuevo.

* * *

Una segunda bandeja de comida apareció un par de horas después, junto con dos botellas vacías con la nota de "¡puedes orinar en mí y desapareceré a los cinco minutos!". Draco se puso más pálido de lo que era al leerlo.

-Es una jodida broma.

-¿Te parece que algo de esto es una broma? –dijo Potter con tono aburrido, mientras atacaba un tazón con espagueti.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre que vamos a usar esto para…? ¿Y si queremos hacer algo más?

-Oh, joder –exclamó, casi dejando caer el pan-. No me digas que te estás cagando.

-¡Tienes los modales de un troll!

-¿Entonces no es eso?

-¡Claro que no! –aseguró, sintiendo como su rostro ardía-. Soy un Malfoy.

-¿Y que los Malfoy no…? –sacudió frenéticamente las manos.

-¡Estás comiendo! ¡Deja de hablar de eso! –el descarado de Potter tuvo el coraje de seguir riéndose de él.

-Qué estúpido por lo que te sonrojas –afirmó, sin querer dejar el tema.

-Y que vulgar por lo que te diviertes –devolvió.

Seguía furioso, por lo que una parte de él se negaba a comer en compañía del Gryffindor fastidioso. Pero también tenía hambre. Así que esa tarde tuvo que renunciar a varios gramos de orgullo escogiendo una porción de pastel de carne y yendo a comer a su cama.

-Estaba pensando… -inició Potter, cuando creyó que podría comer tranquilo.

-Oh, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?

-Voy a ignorar eso –comunicó-. Estaba pensando… ¿De quién habrá sido la idea de encerrarnos?

-Es algo descabellado, insensato, sin propósito y muy peligroso. Apuesto que fue tu buen amigo la comadreja –en lugar de defenderlo, Potter se mostró desconcertado.

-Creí que dirías que fue Luna. Siempre la estás atacando, llamándola lunática.

-¿Eso crees? –resopló. Esa chica era una de las personas más inteligentes de esa torre, ni siquiera él podía negarlo-. Ella es amable y no tiene malicia, pero si se lo propusiera, nos comería vivos a todos.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de Luna? Jamás lo habría esperado –Potter siguió observándolo con asombro.

-Como sea.

-Yo pienso que fue alguien más. Ron jamás me detiene cuando peleo contigo, ni siquiera después de lo del vómito rosa… No me parece el estilo de los Hufflepuff, así que debió ser alguien de Ravenclaw o uno de los tuyos.

-Quizás fue Goldstein –propuso con una sonrisa de burla-. Debe seguir molesto con nosotros por dañar su "perfecto cutis".

-Oh, demonios. Estaba pensando lo mismo –admitió, mientras seguía alimentándose como troglodita.

-Quizás fue una de las gemelas. O la chica lobo, por el asunto del gnomo.

-¿La chica lobo? –Potter ladeó el rostro, componiendo su clásica expresión de idiota.

-Brown. ¿Qué no vives en esta misma torre?

-No sabía que le dijeran así.

-Ah. No estás en astronomía. Es que un día se durmió y cuando Sinistra fue a despertarla le mordió la mano –recordaba el incidente porque era de las pocas cosas interesantes que habían pasado en esa clase. Potter rió, negando un par de veces.

-Supongo que se le contagiaron algunas manías.

-Ajá… -Draco meditó sobre el asunto del encierro. Realmente, ¿quién había sido capaz de idear algo que parecía tortura y que podía pasar por un experimento humano con resultados desastrosos? La respuesta no se hizo esperar-. Esa perra.

-¿Malfoy?

-¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría haber ofrecido una solución digna de un psicópata? ¡Fue Davis!

-¿Acusas a alguien de tu misma casa?

-La acuso porque la conozco –desestimó con un resoplido. Como si él fuera a defenderla por algún absurdo ideal de lealtad-. Seguro lo dijo mientras despotricaba y los demás le tomaron la palabra. Lo que me sorprende es que Granger no la haya detenido.

-Quizás estaba en desventaja –ofreció Potter, quien descuidadamente se acabó su segundo vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Hermione respeta la opinión de la mayoría. Dijeron que no estaba aquí, así que supongo que no está de acuerdo. Pero sus principios no la dejan intervenir, porque fueron los demás quienes decidieron.

-Por eso odio a la gente con principios –declaró, ganándose una mirada de incomprensión.

-¿No quieres zumo?

-No. ¡No quiero tener que orinar en una maldita botella! –Potter se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un poco más. Porque era el paradigma de un imbécil inconsciente.

* * *

Una bandeja con postres apareció cerca de las tres de la tarde. Incluía café, té y un poco de leche. Draco se rehusó a participar de ello y se quedó refunfuñando mientras Potter se atragantaba con pastitas. Lo peor del caso: quería orinar. A penas se había mojado la boca con zumo, pero las horas pasaban y necesitaba visitar un baño decente.

-¿Cómo es que no estás desesperado? –demandó hacia Potter, que justo se acababa su segunda taza de té.

-¿Y eso en qué ayudaría? ¿Nos sacarían más rápido de aquí? –pero claro, el idiota por excelencia no había comprendido el contexto de su pregunta. En lugar de aclararlo, se distrajo andando de un extremo a otro.

-Han atentado contra mi libertad, integridad física y estabilidad mental. Esto no va a quedar así –anunció, tomando una importante resolución-. Me voy a vengar. De todos y cada uno de ellos. De quien promovió esto, de quienes lo apoyaron y los que no intervinieron.

-Ah, que interesante –contribuyó Potter, aunque parecía aburrido.

-¡Nos trataron como a un par de chiquillos revoltosos! ¡Literalmente! ¿Quién demonios se creen? ¿Pensaron que éramos molestos? Jamás debieron agredirme de esta forma. Todo lo que te hice a ti será un juego de niños comparado con lo que les haré.

-¿Y qué les vas a hacer?

-Aún no lo sé. Pero será terrible, vil… ¡Desearán jamás haberme encerrado aquí!

-¿Qué tal si los encierro contigo? Créeme, es algo bastante terrible y vil –Draco lo vio con odio. No era momento para chistes baratos.

-Tú deberías estar interesado en esto. También saliste perjudicado.

-Ah, aceptas que es algo muy perjudicial estar tanto tiempo en tu compañía –comentó con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Joder, Potter. Por una vez en tu vida, pon a trabajar los órganos que cubres con ese nido de pájaros.

-Tú eres quien quiere vengarse, deberías tener algunas ideas.

-Es que todo parece insuficiente… Puedo propagar un brote de viruela de Dragón, servirles zumo con Veritaserum o hacer explotar los inodoros. Pero no quiero más castigos, tampoco tengo que seguir perdiendo puntos. Tiene que ser algo por lo que no puedan castigarme, pero que igual los inquiete y los ponga de los nervios –maquinó, golpeteando con los dedos en el respaldo de su silla. Potter debía tener episodios de delirios, porque de la nada empezó a reír-. No me digas, ¿alguna ingeniosa idea?

-Sólo se me ocurrió… ¿Sabes qué sería inesperado, preocupante y potencialmente peligroso?

-¿Qué?

-Que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir –enunció, aun emitiendo esa risa de imbécil que solía hacerlo rabiar.

* * *

Harry dejó de reír, reparando en la inquisidora mirada de Malfoy. Sabía que el sentido del humor del chico era muy diferente al suyo, pero esperaba otro tipo de reacción… Algún comentario sobre lo estúpido de su ocurrencia, algún objeto volando hacia su rostro… Pero no ese silencio reflexivo.

-Esa es una idea estúpida… -ah, ahí estaba.

-Obvio, sólo estaba…

-…mente brillante –se acomodó mejor en su silla, buscando la ironía o el desdén en sus palabras.

-…bromeando –completó de todas formas, sin poder encontrar nada más que astucia en los ojos claros-. ¿Qué dijiste?

-Sí –reiteró, sin dar señales de que intentara burlarse de él-. Es probablemente la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida.

-No. Es inverosímil –contradijo. ¡Lo había sugerido pensando en las bromas de Ron! ¿Cómo osaba ese cretino a tomárselo en serio?-. No podemos engañarlos con eso. Nos hemos odiado toda la vida. Te molesta mirarme y a mí me irrita tu presencia –resumió, reubicando sus posiciones-. Nadie va a creerlo. Además, no me van los hombres –dejó en claro.

-No será real, pedazo de idiota. Mi pedazo de idiota –Harry se sintió horrorizado ante esa corrección.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Bueno, tengo que ir practicando –dijo el imbécil descarado.

-No, no haremos eso –arremetió. Ya había tenido suficiente al ser encerrado con él, no permitiría que lo arrastrara en eso.

-Fue tu idea.

-¡Era una maldita broma!

-Oh, ¡nuestra primera pelea! –la forma falsamente dulzona en que lo dijo le provocó un escalofrío.

-¡Nuestra billonésima pelea!

-Me desesperas, Potter –rechazó, dándose el lujo de parecer tranquilo pese a las incongruencias que estaba diciendo-. Tu imaginación es del tamaño de esta habitación, ¿verdad?

-No, no lo es –Harry trató de calmarse. Debía mostrarle lo ilógico de esa idea-. Veamos el hipotético escenario. Supongamos que les decimos que estamos juntos y que por alguna misteriosa razón ellos nos creen. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a conseguir con eso? –bien. Con esa pregunta imprimiría algo de raciocinio al rubio.

-Que nos dejen de joder –o tal vez no-. Y joderlos a ellos, también. Por supuesto que van a dudar, me decepcionaría que no lo hicieran. Es entonces que nos vamos a cobrar este encierro.

-Aún no lo entiendo –presionó.

-Claro que no. Necesitas puntitos para saber cómo llegar del punto A al punto B, ¿no?

-No creo que el plan tenga sentido –afirmó, tajante. El encierro empezaba a afectar las habilidades cognitivas de Malfoy, eso era. Claro, si es que poseía tales.

-Nos encerraron aquí porque peleamos demasiado. Lo que no esperan es que eso funcione excesivamente bien –remarcó, retomando su desquiciante marcha-. Entonces, se darán cuenta de que nos movimos al extremo opuesto. Estaremos tan cariñosos y desagradablemente felices que se arrepentirán de habernos encerrado –Harry tuvo que contener las arcadas ante la idea de ponerse "cariñoso" con Malfoy.

-Un plan ganador –elogió con una agria sonrisa.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

-¡Por supuesto que me río de ti! Es una estupidez monumental –el cabrón sí que se estaba superando a sí mismo.

-Creo que podría funcionar –se empeñó.

-Nos ignorarán, como hacen con otras parejas.

-¿No lo entiendes? Seremos insoportables. Estaremos en todos lados, seremos muy ruidosos y gráficos. Primoroso Salazar, ¡cada vez me gusta más este plan! –a Harry se le antojó darle un cabezazo a la pared de piedra.

-Primero, intentaré obviar que acabas de decir "primoroso Salazar" –tosió-. Rarito –se aclaró la garganta-. Segundo, me parece que te olvidas de algo fundamental. Ese plan que tanto te "encanta" requiere que estemos en constante contacto físico y nosotros apenas soportamos vernos –a ver cómo se las arreglaba para rebatir eso.

Pero Harry subestimaba lo obstinado que podía ser su némesis.

-Se hacen sacrificios en nombre de la guerra.

-¡¿Cuál guerra?!

-¡Ellos contra nosotros!

-Estás delirando.

-¡Nos encerraron en una habitación de 8x8 y nos enviaron una botella para orinar! –Harry se revolvió en su sitio. La mención a esa función biológica hizo que de pronto se arrepintiera de haber tomado tanto zumo y té. Tenía algo de experiencia aguantando gracias a su estadía en casa de los Weasley, pero pronto necesitaría vaciar su vejiga.

-Bueno, viéndolo desde ese ángulo… -pero él no podía ceder tan fácilmente, en especial con algo tan incierto-. Aunque, ¿significa que tú y yo estaremos… confabulando juntos?

-Eso es, Potter. Ahora estamos entendiéndonos. Tú y yo tenemos un objetivo en común. ¡Venganza! –gritó, como si estuviera por salir a la batalla. Pues qué imbécil más dramático.

-Sostengo que es una mala idea –repitió, mientras intentaba mantener sus pensamientos lúcidos a pesar de la incomodidad de su vejiga-. Pero en el remoto caso de que decida apoyarte… ¿Cómo pretendes hacerles creer que nos liamos?

-Es fácil, diremos que durante las horas de encierro por fin pudimos hablar tranquilamente y terminamos liberando tensión de otra forma –Malfoy le guiñó el ojo, acción que le revolvió el estómago. Quizás también se había extralimitado con las pastitas.

-Nunca te dediques a escribir novelas, eres pésimo –informó.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi historia?

-Es predecible y sosa –ni siquiera las novelas de amor de Hermione eran así-. Dos personas tan diferentes no pueden congeniar tan pronto.

-¡Es la magia del amor! –le lanzó una mirada cargada de fastidio.

-Es una ridiculez sin fundamento. Escucha, Malfoy. Si de verdad me voy a involucrar en esto, lo haremos bien –no estaba cediendo. Harry sólo estaba siendo presionado por tres vasos de zumo de calabaza y dos tazas de té.

-Ah, ¿ahora te interesa?

-Bueno, con Voldemort fuera de combate estoy un poco aburrido –dijo.

-Y te atreves a hablar de mi ego.

-Tengo lo mío, aunque no hay punto de comparación.

-¿Y cómo propones que vendamos nuestro romance? –Harry tembló, aunque no sólo Malfoy tenía la culpa de sus escalofríos.

-Bueno, una parte de lo que dijiste es convincente. Tras muchas horas a solas y después de discutir fervientemente, logramos hablar con calma. Así que les diremos que acordamos un pacto de no agresión. Vamos a sostener eso al menos durante una semana y después… Tendremos una pelea peor que la que nos trajo aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Las cosas no pueden fluir tan fácil –de eso estaba seguro. Necesitaban establecer cierto contexto, como en esa novela inglesa en que los protagonistas se despreciaban mutuamente y luego ocurrió algo que los unía.

-¿Otra pelea? Puede servir para desahogar frustraciones y las ganas que tendremos de golpearnos el resto del tiempo.

-No estás comprendiendo, tendremos una "pelea" –repitió.

-Es lo que dije.

-"Pelea" –dijo una vez más, dibujando las comillas con los dedos.

-¿Por qué las comillas?

-Porque no nos dañaremos realmente.

-¿Qué gracia tiene eso? –inquirió, con un puchero de cabrón mimado-. Es obvio que podríamos pelearnos sin ningún inconveniente.

-Uno no se pelea con el aliado que acaba de establecer una tregua.

-¿Qué me garantiza que no te vas a retractar?

-No tenemos garantías. Yo sigo sin estar de acuerdo con tu ansia de venganza, pero te lo dije… Estoy aburrido. Y empiezo a estar un poco molesto con mis amigos por encerrarme aquí contigo –y por bloquear el acceso al baño. ¡¿Eso era realmente necesario?!

-De acuerdo. En caso de que lo llevemos a cabo, ¿qué sigue después de la pelea? –al menos Malfoy parecía respetar su plan. Eso lo animó a continuar con la ridícula explicación.

-Hay dos caminos. Si ellos no toman acción, seguiremos con indiferencia. Dejaremos de hablarnos, de mirarnos, de todo. Y luego volveremos a pelearnos hasta conseguir que nos encierren de nuevo. El segundo camino es más directo. Ellos toman acción y nos encierran.

-¿Quieres volver a pasar por esto? –Malfoy parecía torturado y por primera vez se sintió identificado con él. Pues vaya que estaba muy jodido.

-Es conveniente para la trama –resumió.

-Prosigue.

-Encerrados otra vez, negociamos una nueva tregua. No agresión y tratar de ser amable con el otro –finalizó con una mueca, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de pronunciar.

-Suena a tortura.

-Y lo será. Puedes detenerme ahora y nos olvidamos de esta conversación –Harry casi suplicaba que lo hiciera. Pero Malfoy nunca hacía lo que él quería o esperaba.

-No, sigue.

-Empezamos a tolerarnos, aunque con ciertos altibajos. ¿Adivinas qué sigue?

-Nos enredamos –contradictoriamente, el rubio parecía emocionado al decirlo.

-No aún, pero empezamos a mostrar señales. Algún comentario ocasional o algo así.

-Tengo varias ideas.

-Genial. Ahí viene la parte delicada. De pronto actuaremos raro, desaparecemos durante horas, especialmente cuando ellos puedan notarlo –Harry tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación. Le ardía el estómago sólo de imaginarlo-. Y un día, se hace tarde y ninguno sale de la habitación. Van a buscarnos y… ¡sorpresa! Juntos en la cama. ¡Oh! ¿Desde cuándo están juntos? ¿Qué significa esto? –la mirada maliciosa de Malfoy se encendió como árbol de navidad.

-¡Se van a ir de culo!

-Luego vendría la parte que quieres –concluyó, soportando el sabor ácido en su boca-. Miel, azúcar y bombones por doquier.

-Jamás creí que diría esto, pero tenemos un trato, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas finales: **debo confesar que esa última conversación fue lo primero que escribí del fic, algo así como el detonante, lo que me animó a empezar a darle forma a lo que sería la historia. Ya después hice mi listado de personajes y sus descripciones, aunque algunos fueron cambiando con el tiempo. En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado (pero por las dudas me esconderé detrás de una roca) y ahora sí, hasta la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 4: la primera pijamada.

Allyselle


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **no tengo muchas palabras pero sí una gran sonrisa gracias a todos sus reviews. Es increíble como se las ingenian para maravillarme, de verdad es genial que me acompañen en esta aventura. Por ahí me pedían que subiera mi fic a AO3 pero para ser honesta, no tengo cuenta ahí. Soy muy perezosa y a penas puedo lidiar con FF, lo siento, jaja. Así que por el momento seguiré aquí. Tal vez más adelante lo considere. Después de esa nota, vamos al capítulo. Esta vez dedicado a BocaDeSerpiente, cuyos reviews siempre alegran mi día.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La primera pijamada**

Fueron liberados justo antes de la cena y mientras Harry sostenía una de las botellas pensando que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Entonces corrió hacia el baño y pudo pensar con mayor claridad. ¿De verdad había hecho ese pacto tan macabro con Malfoy? Había sido muy imprudente. Aunque quizás el rubio también lo pensaría dos veces después de liberar su vejiga.

Acudió al gran comedor, donde se atragantó con sus platillos favoritos. No reclamó a sus amigos, pero tampoco les dirigió la palabra. Hermione se había disculpado, confirmándole lo que él sospechaba: no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Entretanto, Ron lo había felicitado por la golpiza que le dio a Malfoy durante esas horas. Al terminar el banquete, los dejó atrás y se fue a encerrar a su habitación. No tenía ánimos de convivir con nadie, tampoco de pasear por ahí. Sólo quería dormir y fingir que no había hecho un trato con el diablo. Pero como no, Malfoy regresó poco después.

-Ah, ¡qué bien que estás aquí! ¿Potter? –Harry se quedó inmóvil, fingiendo que se había dormido con todo y zapatos-. ¡Despierta, Potty! –casi impacta contra la pared cuando un segundo peso se unió a él en la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

-Ah, sabía que no estabas dormido.

-¡Fuera de mi cama!

-¿Tienes memoria de pez? Tenemos que planificar nuestra venganza –insistió el bastardo necio, incluso cuando intentó empujarlo.

-¡Entiendo eso! –Muy a su pesar-. ¡Pero no tienes que estar en mi cama!

-Um, yo creo que sí. Se supone que tenemos que acostumbrarnos a estar cerca.

-Sí, pero esto es ridículo. ¡Estás demasiado cerca! –renegó, alejándose todo lo que su cama le permitía.

-Potter, si todo sale bien, llegará un momento en que mi lengua tendrá que estar en tu boca. Tienes que cooperar –Harry dejó de removerse. Pocas veces sentía malestar después de una comilona, pero en ese momento empezó a sudar frío.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ajá, de eso venía a…

-De ninguna maldita manera.

-¿Qué? –metió la mano bajo la almohada, apoderándose de su varita. El escudo había desaparecido, así que podía inmovilizar a Malfoy de ser necesario.

-Que he pensado en ello y es imposible. No voy a apoyarte en algo tan extremo, además de absurdo. Si quieres vengarte, elige otra forma. Porque yo no... –inesperadamente, Malfoy se echó a reír.

-Creo que entiendo. Tienes miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué tendría miedo?

-De algo estúpido, como que tu hombría sea cuestionada –Harry sintió enrojecer un poco, pero mantuvo la mirada arrogante del cretino.

-Eso no es estúpido.

-Así que lo aceptas.

-No fue lo que dije –Malfoy tuvo la desfachatez de tomar su almohada y acomodarse sobre ella.

-Usualmente no hago este tipo de concesiones, pero me interesa vengarme y, aunque me fastidie admitirlo, es indispensable que me apoyes –expuso, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier trivialidad.

-Pareces demasiado cómodo con esto –la primera respuesta de Malfoy fue una mirada cargada de condescendencia.

-No es por ti, Potter. No estoy impaciente por ponerte las manos encima ni nada parecido.

-¿Entonces?

-Planificar una venganza es una de las cosas que me hace feliz –declaró sin tapujos-. Sin importar lo escabroso de los detalles. Así que deja de sabotear mi diversión –era el estúpido engreído de siempre. Si nada de eso cambiaba, bien podría ser capaz de hacerlo… Pero, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

-No puedo.

-A ver, ¿cuál es el problema? –cuestionó, expulsando una bocanada de aire como si se estuviera esforzando por ser paciente.

-No me gustan los hombres.

-No entiendo porque sigues repitiendo eso. ¿Acaso te ayuda a reafirmar tu masculinidad? –Harry resopló. El plan de hechizarlo seguía vigente.

-Me da asco pensar en tocarte, mucho más si considero que tendríamos que be… besa… besarnos –concluyó, acompañando la afirmación con una mueca-. ¿Cómo se supone que van a creernos si hago gestos de repulsión mientras te…? Ya sabes.

-Ah, eso es sencillo. Tendremos que practicar –la afirmación, tan casual como inverosímil, casi consigue lo que Voldemort no pudo: acabar con la cordura del elegido.

-No.

-Bueno, da igual. Hicimos un trato.

-Lo rompo ahora mismo.

-No lo creo. ¿Los Gryffindor no tienen un código de honor? Tu palabra está en juego –Harry rechinó los dientes. No debía caer en las provocaciones de ese desgraciado.

-Dijiste que ibas a hacer una concesión.

-Oh, cierto. Dejaré que crean que eres tú quien va arriba –lo dijo con un asentimiento, como si le estuviera enunciando el mayor privilegio de su existencia.

-Qué amable, Malfoy.

-Lo sé –se le antojó darle una respuesta más sarcástica, pero el cabrón parecía inmune a sus pullas esa noche.

-De todas formas, eso era obvio. Tengo más experiencia que tú, eso lo sé –afirmó. Si ya no podía echarse atrás, al menos aprovecharía para atormentar al rubio-. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con una chica?

-Hace tres años.

-Es lo que creí –le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, pero dudó cuando notó la sonrisa maliciosa del chico.

-Te faltó la contraparte.

-¿Qué? –Malfoy siguió sonriendo, crispándole los nervios.

-Ahora pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que salí con un chico –ahí estaba, esforzándose para inquietarlo.

-¿Tú haces eso?

-No me digas que te escandaliza. En especial con el trato que hicimos –Harry no creyó que lo escucharía admitir eso tan naturalmente, aunque gracias a Ron tampoco le sorprendía.

-No creí que fueras de ese tipo.

-Ah, lo siento. ¿No parezco lo suficientemente gay? –Saltó el bastardo, llevándose una mano al pecho-. Dame dos minutos, iré por mis tacos altos y mi tocado de plumas.

-Verdaderamente eres un imbécil –informó, tratando de espantar la imagen mental que se había formado por esa ridícula broma.

-¿Te has mirado en un espejo?

-¿Y has salido con muchos chicos? –inquirió. No le interesaba, pero se sentía un poco curioso sobre esa faceta del envarado Slytherin.

-Algunos, tampoco soy una puta –quien, para no perder la costumbre, seguía haciendo lo suyo para mortificarlo.

-¿Alguien que yo conozca?

-Diablos, no. Mayormente me voy de cacería en verano –la idea de Malfoy en "cacería" le revolvió el estómago. Tendría que comer menos antes de hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Jamás saldría con alguien de aquí. Sería embarazoso y una real molestia tener que vivir con la posibilidad de encontrarme con mi ex por los pasillos… Oh, mierda. Claro que sabes de lo que hablo –esbozó una sonrisa guasona.

-No es tan malo.

-Es claro que te has convencido de eso.

-Y es claro que romperás tu propia regla –el chico se encogió de hombros.

-No será real.

-No es lo que pensará el resto.

-Oh, sí.

-Malfoy.

-¿Sí?

-Largo de mi cama –increpó-. Ya es tarde. Lo que quieras planificar, lo haremos durante el día.

-Sí, supongo que tendré que esperar… Bien, te diré mis ideas mañana.

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo –el cretino sonrió, dejándolo de piedra cuando alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello antes de levantarse.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad?

* * *

-Hazlo de una vez, Draco –el aludido dejó de juguetear con su varita, enfocando la mirada en la chica de cabello oscuro. Sus amigos jugaban ajedrez, mientras él reflexionaba sobre sus planes vengativos.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ponerte histérico y hechizarnos por lo del sábado –la respuesta la ofreció Blaise-. Ya pasaron algunos días, nos estás matando con el suspenso.

-No voy a hacerles nada, chicos.

-¿Qué?

-Espera, Blaise. Creo que tendremos que ayudarlo –inexplicablemente, sacó su estilizada varita y lo apuntó sin darle tiempo para prevenir un ataque-. _Finite. _

-¿Qué demonios, Pans?

-A ver, tengo que preguntar de nuevo. ¿Estás molesto con nosotros por lo del sábado? –estar en esa torre había dañado a sus amigos, porque se estaban comportando como idiotas. Todavía más de lo usual.

-No, no lo estoy.

-Salazar, quizás es algo peor.

-¿Qué mierda intentabas con ese hechizo? –demandó. Pansy seguía viéndolo con preocupación.

-Uh. Se me ocurrió que Potter te tenía bajo la Imperius.

-Oh, ¡eso tendría sentido! –apoyó Blaise.

-No estoy hechizado, tampoco he bebido pociones o algo de ese tipo. Es verdad que no estoy molesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, estuve muy enojado con ustedes, pero las horas pasaron y me di cuenta que tenían razón –explicó, usando las palabras del cara-rajada-. Potter y yo hemos sido un incordio para todos los demás.

-¿Qué te pasó ese día, amigo? –preguntó Blaise, uniéndose a la preocupación de la chica.

-Comprendí que todo era improductivo. Todas esas bromas a Potter… Eran victorias momentáneas, también era cansino.

-Espera, ¿no habrá más quejas sobre él y su aspecto? ¿Sobre sus modales y demás?

-Eso no ha cambiado, Pans.

-Entonces no te entiendo.

-Potter y yo hicimos un trato –sus colegas estaban atentos, tal como él quería. Era parte de su estrategia. No había querido sacar el tema a colación, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos mismos lo hicieran hablar. Ah, podían ser tan predecibles.

-¿Qué clase de pacto?

-Uno de no agresión –ambos lucieron asombrados.

-Quieres decir… ¿Realmente no han peleado en toda la semana?

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, Blaise.

-Creímos que ahora insonorizaban la habitación o peleaban en otro sitio… Jamás se nos ocurrió que… -Pansy negó, olvidándose de que era su turno para mover.

-No. Nos hemos estado ignorando todo el tiempo.

-Tú no puedes estar conforme con eso… -Draco sonrió, era justo lo que supuso que dirían. Y su gesto llevó a los chicos a la conclusión deseada:- Ya veo. Te estás preparando para tu próximo ataque.

* * *

-Ya pasó una semana –dijo con tono impaciente-. Tenemos que poner en acción la segunda fase del plan.

-Lo sé –el inepto de Potter lucía resignado, como si fuera atado de manos hacia la guillotina. Y ese era sólo otro aspecto del plan que le causaba regocijo-. Tenemos que decidir el asunto de la pelea.

-Entre otras cosas –ah, cómo se divertiría a costa del idiota-. ¿Has pensado en algo?

-Ellos no vieron porqué discutimos el sábado –Draco se incorporó enérgico. Eso no estaba en discusión.

-¡Jamás! ¡Mi cabello no será parte de esto!

-¿Quién fue el que dijo "se hacen sacrificios en nombre de la guerra"? –y se atrevía a echarle en cara sus palabras.

-Podría ser algo más…

-Piensa en ello, Malfoy. Podría golpearte, pero tus hematomas han sanado y no creo que los quieras de nuevo. También podríamos usar algún otro tipo de broma pesada, pero todas resultan humillantes o tienen consecuencias…

-¡Mi cabello teñido de rojo resulta más humillante! –se impuso.

-Pero no es doloroso.

-De alguna forma lo es –rechazó, aunque empezaba a comprender el punto de Potter.

-Será momentáneo y servirá para nuestros propósitos –Draco tenía más ganas de protestar, pero Potter por fin empezaba a cooperar sin cara de mártir, así que asintió de mala gana.

-¿Cuál será el contexto de la pelea?

-Te va a gustar –afirmó Potter, metiendo una mano bajo su cama-. Vas a destrozar esto.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó, viendo el objeto alargado. Incluso sabiendo que era de Potter, le daría lástima destruir una escoba tan bella-. Parece nueva.

-Lo es, sólo la usé un par de veces.

-¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de ella? –Potter sonrió enigmático, cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes porque saber eso.

-Bien, sólo falta el motivo.

-Malfoy, nosotros no necesitamos un motivo para pelear –recordó, contemplándolo con indulgencia.

-Claro, lo olvidaba. En especial después de tragarnos la frustración toda la semana –reconoció.

-Así es. Ya es tarde, así que lo más conveniente será pelear mañana temprano.

-Oh, demonios. Todo un domingo encerrado contigo.

-Eso ya lo sabías.

-No deja ser horrible –admitió, paseándose con las manos tras la espalda.

-Si eso es todo lo que…

-No, no lo es –se detuvo a media habitación, viendo como Potter limpiaba sus lentes con su camiseta-. Tenemos más detalles que acordar, Potty.

-Ese es uno. Deja de llamarme así.

-¿Qué? ¡Suena como algo cariñoso! –le obsequió una malhumorada mirada miope.

-Claro que no. A penas nos toleramos y eso no va a cambiar, pero mientras estemos… juntos en esto, será mejor que dejemos las ofensas a un lado.

-¿Qué? -¿morderse la lengua cada vez que se le antojaba hacerle burla o incomodarlo con algo? Eso era más que un pequeño sacrificio…

-Al menos la mayor parte de ellas –concedió-. Así será más fácil tratarnos bien cuando estemos en público.

-Has pensado mucho en esto –señaló. Potter se encogió de hombros, sin comentar más al respecto.

-Y un detalle más, nuestros nombres.

-No voy a decirte algún sobrenombre ridículo como "osito", "panquecito" o "frutita del bosque" –advirtió, haciendo sonreír al zoquete.

-Créeme, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas.

-¿Entonces?

-Dos personas cercanas no se llaman por su apellido.

-¿Te refieres a…? –el chico asintió.

-Tenemos que empezar a usar nuestros nombres, Draco –ambos hicieron una mueca. Aquello sonaba muy raro. Aunque si de él dependía, los niveles de rareza sólo estaban por incrementar.

-¿Alguna otra sugerencia, Harry? –el aludido frunció la nariz.

-No, es todo.

-Bien, mi turno –declaró, yendo a pararse frente a la cama que ocupaba el despreocupado Gryffindor.

-¿Qué?

-Te di el tiempo que querías para mentalizarte, pero el plan requiere de esto –continuó, sentándose a su lado.

-Ah, lo sé –aceptó, incorporándose sobre los cojines. Había esperado encontrar más resistencia, pero Potter casi parecía sereno.

-Espera, ¿sin dramas ni declaraciones innecesarias sobre tu heterosexualidad?

-Pensé al respecto y creo que no será muy diferente –Draco frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Para sus ligues, él siempre era una experiencia única e irrepetible. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese roñoso a decir algo así?

-Pero soy un chico –presionó, aun sabiendo que podría jugarle en contra. Potter ya estaba decidido, lo más sabio sería aprovecharse de eso.

-Por supuesto. Pero cerrando los ojos no creo que haya mucha diferencia, además que puedo pensar en otra persona mientras te beso.

-Claro –dijo con sequedad, tratando de mantener para sí mismo sus réplicas indignadas-. Entonces hazlo.

-¿Eh? –Potter lucía descolocado, atenuando su malestar.

-Ajá. Dijimos que tú serías quien va arriba, ¿no? Pues actúa como un macho y bésame –retó.

-Esa es la frase más incongruente que has dicho en tu vida.

-Depende. Porque si consideras que… -sintió como sus ojos se abrían más de la cuenta cuando se vio interrumpido por los labios del cabrón abusivo.

El primer contacto estuvo lleno de desconcierto y rareza. Potter se hizo para atrás y lo obligó a alzar la barbilla, como si él no supiera como besar a alguien. Estuvo a punto de quejarse de eso, pero entonces la presión volvió a su boca. Tentativo, entre ansioso y esquivo, como si no quisiera besarlo pero tampoco pudiera evitarlo. Pensando en impresionar a Potter para burlarse después, entró de lleno en el juego. Lamió y mordisqueó los labios del Gryffindor, notando que eran más suaves y carnosos de lo que parecía. Entonces abrió un poco más los propios, siendo secundado por Potter, lo que provocó que sus lenguas se encontraran de inmediato. Ambos retrocedieron entonces, él con expresión de intriga y Potter con un aire de asco. ¿En quién habría estado pensando hasta ese momento? No importaba, mientras sirviera para sus propósitos.

-Estuvo mejor de lo que esperabas, ¿no? –presionó, acercándose de nuevo y pasando una mano por su cuello. Potter tembló un poco y cambió a una mirada de fastidio.

-He tenido mejores. Aunque tampoco fue el peor –informó.

-Una vez más. E intenta sonreír después.

-No es necesario que… -cobrándose el ataque de Potter, lo besó sin piedad, obligándolo a abrir los labios y aceptar su lengua. Forcejearon un poco, pero él se impuso, explorando la boca tibia y húmeda, que terminó rindiéndose a su intrusión. Succionó su labio inferior…

Y entonces se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Potter lo empujó a un lado y se incorporó para abrir.

-Hola, Harry. Siento interrumpir –la que hablaba era una Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recordaba.

-Hola, Hannah. Descuida, sólo leía un rato. ¿Qué pasa?

-Los demás están abajo y me enviaron a invitarlos a la pijamada -¿qué demonios? Sus compañeros estaban cada vez más trastornados. Él jamás asistiría a algo semejante. Era soso y…

-Será un gusto. Estaremos ahí en un rato.

-Genial. Nos vemos –la alegre chica se retiró y Potter volteó con semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustó demasiado besar a un chico?

-La puerta estaba abierta –Draco se sentó de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, estaba entreabierta.

-Tú debiste dejarla así, fuiste el último en entrar –acusó-. ¿Crees que nos haya visto?

-No sé. Habríamos oído que se abría, ¿no?

-Supongo… -pero no podía estar seguro. Había estado bastante enfocado manteniendo su repulsión a raya y tratando de molestar a Potter.

-Además, ella tocó la puerta. Quizás ni siquiera notó que no estaba cerrado.

-Sí, eso tiene sentido. Bueno… Suerte en tu pijamada de idiotas –añadió, dirigiéndose a su propia cama.

-Nada de eso, Mal… Draco. Tú vendrás conmigo.

-Por supuesto –accedió, rezumando ironía.

-Todos estarán ahí. Necesitamos que vean que somos capaces de convivir, aunque nos convendría mostrar un poco de tensión, será bueno para el plan de mañana.

-Ni pienses que voy a ponerme un pijama y luego bajaré contigo a fingir que los demás me caen bien.

-Acabo de fingir que besarte no fue algo traumático, así que demonios que lo harás –corrigió, cambiándose de ropa.

-Potter…

-Me iré primero. Sino llegas en quince minutos, el color rojo en tu cabello será permanente –y como si no acabara de efectuar la más cruel de las amenazas, se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos cuando bajó las gradas. Habían apilado los muebles en una esquina y Granger repartía sacos para dormir. Tomó uno, aún pensando que eso era una idea patética. Davis también tenía cara de pocos amigos y Pansy renegaba sobre el reducido espacio que tendría para ella. Algunos eran indiferentes, como Thomas y Nott, que habían buscado las esquinas más alejadas. Pero lo peor, sin duda, era el entusiasmo de la chica lobo, la gemela bulliciosa y el mismísimo Goldstein. Era fastidioso su buen humor. El imbécil de Potter estaba junto a sus amigotes, riéndose sobre algo. Blaise le ofreció una bolsa con malvaviscos y él la tomó de mala gana.

-Es oficial, ya estamos todos –declaró la gemela entusiasta-. ¡Bienvenidos! Ya que terminamos los exámenes y también hemos disfrutado de una semana libre de incidentes, decidimos que era una magnífica idea celebrar con una pijamada. Hay dulces y jugo para todos.

-¡También tenemos música! –comunicó Finnigan en ese momento, revelando un tocadiscos y una pila de vinilos.

-¡Oh, encantador! ¿Tienes algo de los "Black Puffies"? –giró sorprendido por la mirada entusiasta de Pansy al mencionar a una banda mágica en ascenso. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿También ella estaba cayendo en el agujero negro de estupidez que absorbía a los habitantes de esa torre?

-Gracias a Goldstein, tenemos su nuevo álbum.

-¡Ah, lo amo! –coincidió alguna de las gemelas, lo que abrió un nuevo tema de conversación entre las chicas presentes.

Estaba por empezar a despotricar cuando captó una mirada de advertencia del estúpido de su compañero de habitación. Qué demonios. Supuso que incluso él podía beber zumo de calabaza y distraerse un rato con conversaciones sosas. Después de todo, su magnífica venganza estaba por empezar a dar frutos. Ese grupo de simplones conspiradores podían gozar de una última noche de paz.

Durante más de una hora, todos se dividieron en grupos pequeños y la comida fue menguando. Permaneció junto a Blaise, tragándose el fastidio que le provocaban los grititos entusiastas de las chicas y luchando por no rodar los ojos cada vez que coreaban alguna canción. Fue casi una experiencia religiosa cuando el disco terminó, porque si él había soportado eso sin verbalizar ninguna de las ideas hostiles que se le ocurrió, debía existir alguna especie de deidad.

Entonces las chicas se superarían a sí mismas con la próxima sugerencia estúpida de la noche.

-¡Atención, chicos! –gritó una de las gemelas. No le interesaba lo suficiente como para adivinar cuál-. Hemos estado hablando y pensamos… Técnicamente no tenemos algo que nos identifique. Es decir, se supone que conservamos nuestras casas, pero no podemos entrar a las salas oficiales. Entonces, creemos que sería buena idea elegir un nombre para la torre central.

-Claro. También deberíamos elegir un color, un animal y pedir nuestro propio reloj con joyas en el vestíbulo –fue Davis quien habló, con tanta seriedad y determinación que la mayoría la observó, confundidos. Sólo sus colegas Slytherin captaron la ironía en cada silaba. Por primera vez desde que se les había unido, Draco sonrió.

-Uh, creo que necesitaríamos autorización para eso –dijo la chica lobo, tomándole la palabra. Davis resopló y Patil la miró con acusación.

-Sí… Como sea. ¿Alguien propone un nombre?

-Podríamos buscar algo que unifique los nombres de nuestras casas –sugirió el cara de reno de McMillan.

-¿Algo como Grylyvenpuff? –aportó Longbottom.

-Eso se oye horrible. ¿Qué tal Rafflelyin? –secundó el idiota de cutis perfecto, Goldstein.

-Sí, eso no suena a trabalenguas –siguió atacando Davis-. ¿Qué tal si mejor usamos los nombres de los fundadores? Me sentiré honrada al decir que pertenezco a la casa de Sahegoro.

-Hey, eso suena muy original.

-Coincido con Lavender, jamás había oído nada parecido –indicó una de las Hufflepuffs, para hastío de su compañera.

-¿Les gusta?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Trace! –felicitó la otra gemela, palmeándole el hombro. La chica mostró una agria sonrisa y se llenó la boca con grajeas. Draco supuso que era una medida desesperada para evitar arrancarse el cabello.

-¿También elegiremos un animal?

-¿Qué tal tú, Corner? Creo que quedarías perfecto –propuso, participando por primera vez. Blaise se atragantó con un malvavisco. Captó la mirada incisiva de una Hufflepuff, que extrañamente no rehuyó cuando la enfocó directamente. Eso sí que era una novedad.

-Creo que todos pensamos que podrías ser tú, pero por amabilidad nadie lo dijo –se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Potter, cuando se suponía que estaban en tregua. Sin embargo, los ojos esmeraldas eran diferentes a cómo lucían cuando discutían de verdad. Así que Potter quería jugar un poco.

-¿Qué tal los dos? A fin de cuentas, se supone que es nuestra culpa que estemos aquí –devolvió, mirando a los presentes, retándolos a contradecirlo.

-¿Sí recuerdas lo que pasó ese día? –increpó Potter y él se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, por favor –intervino la sangre sucia, suspirando con resignación.

-De acuerdo. Propongo que sea un hurón.

Algunos de los jóvenes compartieron una mirada de alarma, pensando que ese comentario podría desatar el infierno. Sólo dos segundos después, fue la confusión y la extrañeza lo que se apoderó de todos cuando Draco se echó a reír. Potter había empleado espléndidamente el tono irónico y grave de Davis, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Qué demonios, estoy de acuerdo –exclamó la chica, sustituyendo sus odiosas facciones con una media sonrisa.

-¡Nosotros también! –exclamó Finnigan, que parecía hablar en nombre de Thomas.

Eso diluyó la tensión restante, cuando algunos más mostraron su apoyo.

-Si ya llegamos a un acuerdo, deberíamos escoger un color –el idiota hablando era Finch-Fletchley, que para variar estaba sentado junto a Corner-. Quedaría bien algo intermedio, como un turquesa.

-O podríamos unir todos los colores –sugirió otra Hufflepuff.

-¡Como una hermosa banderita gay! –exclamó Pansy, sonriéndole con premeditada burla. Draco enarcó una ceja, presto a regresarle su altanería.

-¿Qué tal naranja? Oh, espera. ¿Planeas broncearte durante las vacaciones?

-¡¿Quieres morir?! –gritaron Zabini y Davis, mientras él esquivaba una pantufla.

Cuando alzó la mirada, notó que la mayoría los observaba con desconcierto y algo de incredulidad. Supuso que era la primera vez que los veían bromear de esa forma. Y es que por un momento habían olvidado las circunstancias y actuado como si de su sala común se tratara. En Slytherin esa dinámica era habitual. Y tal como había ocurrido, tenían por costumbre gritar "¿quieres morir?" cada vez que alguien hacía un comentario contra Pansy y sus rutinas de belleza. Le chica se volvía una fiera, asustando hasta a los más valientes.

-Ya, ya, chicos –cortó Daphne, quien también sonreía. Probablemente por ese signo de normalidad en su alterada rutina-. Yo propongo el blanco, un color neutral.

-Y ya que nuestra mascota es un hurón, queda perfecto –convino Weasley con su desquiciante tono burlón.

-En ese caso, podríamos tomar los colores blanco y negro. Porque aunque continuamente hay desacuerdos entre nosotros, también somos capaces de compartir un buen momento –expuso Lovegood, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Cómo el yin y el yang? –inquirió Pansy, dejando su arrebato atrás-. Suena fabuloso.

En esa extraña noche quedó fundada la casa de Sahegoro, cuya mascota era un hurón. Y sus colores el blanco y el negro.

* * *

Harry despertó temprano, gracias al puntapié que le dio Malfoy en las costillas. Lo miró con recriminación, pero lo siguió de todas formas. Subieron solo un nivel de escaleras.

-Mi trabajo está hecho.

-¿Está en la habitación? –Malfoy negó, entrando al baño más cercano y saliendo con los restos de su escoba.

La maravillosa cometa 98 era pura madera astillada y ramitas sin forma. Una sensación de inmensa satisfacción lo invadió. Casi lamentaba no haber presenciado el acto ni haberlo hecho él mismo. Estaba feliz de deshacerse de ella. Había sido un regalo "bienintencionado" y "de reparación de daños" que le había dado el editor en jefe de "El Profeta". Era un buen modelo, pero nunca se sintió bien usándola.

-Tal vez no necesitemos sacrificar tu cabello –dijo, espabilándose un poco y tomando un trozo del mango roto.

-¿No? –el cretino pareció iluminarse al escucharlo.

-No. Tenemos que armar escándalo, así que te voy a perseguir y te tiraré trozos de madera.

-No me gusta la idea de ser perseguido, pero maldita sea. Es mucho mejor que tener mi cabello rojo –apenas sonrió, tomando bajo el brazo y entre sus manos la mayor cantidad de madera posible.

-¿Estás listo, pedazo de cabrón? –Malfoy sonrió, como si hubiera extrañado sus insultos.

-Esto será estupendo, imbécil –Harry se aclaró la garganta y tomó el primer trozo, indicándole educadamente que era hora de empezar a correr. El rubio idiota se puso como atleta a punto de emprender la carrera.

-¡No huyas, bastardo! –gritó como en la mejor de las peleas, empezando la persecución. Bajaron las escaleras de dos en dos, mientras fallaba a propósito, dejando partes de madera por todos lados-. ¡Eres un jodido trastornado! ¡Voy a hacer que te tragues cada astilla como si fuera ensalada!

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No me culpes por tu maldito descuido!

-¡¿Mi descuido?! –en ese momento ingresaron en la sala, corriendo alrededor de sus compañeros. Algunos ya estaban despiertos y los miraban con asombro-. ¡Mi descuido fue creer que podrías respetar una tregua como alguien decente! ¡No tienes escrúpulos! –siguió tirando los trozos de madera, acertando sólo un par y tratando de no golpear por accidente a alguno de sus compañeros. Aunque, cuando comprendió que eso jamás los detuvo en el pasado, los arrojó de forma más descuidada-. ¡No tienes palabra!

-¡Deja de atacarme, demonios! ¡Fuiste tú quien la dejó donde cualquiera podría estropearla!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cualquiera podría estropearla debajo de mi cama?! –las chicas corrieron a resguardarse, escondiéndose de sus proyectiles de madera. Algunos de los chicos todavía se veían desorientados, intentando cubrirse con sus propios sacos de dormir.

-¡Si dejaras de acusarme, podría explicarte qué pasó, tarado revoltoso!

-¡No vas a explicar una mierda!

-¡Jódete, Potter! –Malfoy le regresó algunas piezas, las cuales ya se le estaban acabando.

Si nadie intervenía, tendrían que poner en marcha su plan de emergencia. Pensando en ello, tiró los fragmentos restantes y lo encaró con una sonrisa vengativa.

-¿Sabes qué? No se queda así. ¡Despídete de tus malditas pociones para el cabello! –y con eso dicho, corrió escaleras arriba. Lo escuchó maldecir antes de seguirlo. Entró a la habitación en poco segundos y Malfoy lo siguió, dando un conveniente portazo.

-¡Devuélveme eso, engendro del demonio! ¡Esa diminuta crema vale más que tú! –siguió gritando, mientras estaba de pie frente a él, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Es lo que obtienes por tu jodida bromita! ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que hago con ellos!

-¡Qué madurez! ¡Me impresiona tu clase y elegancia!

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, pedazo de mierda engreído?

-¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡Intento de héroe de pacotilla! –Malfoy zapateó, como si estuviera impaciente por que los encerraran de una vez. Harry le hizo una señal mientras se quitaba un zapato-. ¿Qué intentas? ¡Aléjate, bestia inmunda! –dio una cabezada y después tiró el zapato, que cayó bastante lejos del Slytherin-. ¡¿A dónde apuntabas?! –Increpó, usando la risa estridente que siempre le había crispado los nervios-. ¡Ciego de porquería! ¡Si alguna vez me condenan, espero que tú seas el francotirador! –Harry tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

-¡Tengo una poción de llagas y esta vez no voy a fallar! –gritó más fuerte, tomando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla vacía.

-¡Adelante! ¡¿Quién demonios te tiene miedo?! –Harry lanzó la botella, que impactó contra la puerta cerrada y cayó en un montón de pedazos.

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más, repitiendo epítetos y tratando de mantener el ritmo como si de una pelea normal se tratase. Cuando decidieron mediante un gesto que había sido suficiente, Harry fue a comprobar la puerta del baño. Estaba abierta. Malfoy lo miró con ceño fruncido, yendo a la puerta principal. También estaba abierta.

Su pelea ficticia y el primer acto de su venganza habían fracasado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Davis me representa en la vida, jajaja. De todos los personajes a mi disposición, es de mis favoritas. También me encanta la forma en que todos son muy diferentes, incluso al momento de bromear. Y ya tuvimos primer beso, uno de los más incomodos que he descrito, jaja. Me han dado ganas de escribir primeros besos raros. Ya veremos que hago con eso. Esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

En el capítulo 5: los romances de la torre central.

Allyselle


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **bienvenidos una semana más, como siempre es un gusto estar aquí. Gracias por sus comentarios y también a todos los que han seguido el fic y/o lo tienen como favorito. Por eso, hoy la dedicatoria va para Galadriel, de quien recibí el último fav. ¡Vamos a la historia!

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Los romances de la torre central**

Harry se reunió con sus amigos un rato después, encontrándolos al final de la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor. Ron le había guardado algunos panqueques y un tazón de avena.

-¿Qué pasó hoy, compañero?

-Malfoy demostrando que jamás dejará de ser un idiota –respondió, empezando a comer de mala gana.

Resultaba extraño, pero se sentía defraudado después de la pelea. ¿Acaso no habían sido suficientemente ruidosos? ¿Debieron lanzar algunos hechizos? ¿O le había hecho falta un poco de agresión física? Sus peleas solían ser memorables, fastidiando a todos a su paso. ¿En qué habían fallado?

-Lo que arrojabas… ¿Destruyó tu escoba? –Hermione habló despacio, quizás temiendo causarle un arrebato. Bueno, tal vez su actuación no había sido tan mala.

-Ajá.

-Creí que no te gustaba.

-Y no me gustaba, Ron. Ese no es el problema, sino que no entiende que no debe meterse con mis cosas. Maldita sea –la chica le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

-Harry tiene razón. Malfoy debería respetar ciertos límites.

-Gracias –dijo, mientras veía al otro lado del gran comedor-. Debí desfigurarle la cara para que fuera incapaz de sonreír de forma tan irritante –agregó, aprovechando la ufana sonrisa que le había ofrecido Malfoy.

-Quizás debiste…

-Deja de alentarlo, Ron. Te felicito, es bueno que aprendas a contenerte.

-¿Te vengarás de otra forma?

-¡Ron! –amonestó, dejando caer su tenedor.

-Saben, por un momento temí que nos encerrarían de nuevo –mencionó, empleando una autentica mirada de recriminación.

-Harry, te he dicho que no estuve de acuerdo. Pero Davis lo dijo con ese tono contundente y Susan la apoyó –frunció el ceño, manteniendo los nombres en una nota mental-. Además, se suponía que ustedes tenían una tregua. Por eso acordamos que ya no íbamos a intervenir.

-¿Realmente tienen estas reuniones a mis espaldas? –Increpó, observándolos con afrenta-. Como si fuéramos dos animales en adiestramiento. Es ofensivo.

-Harry… Creí que su pacto estaba funcionando –confesó, empleando un tono conciliador-. Te noté mirándolo durante la pijamada y no parecía haber mucha animadversión entre ustedes.

-Es cierto, incluso cuando hicieron comentarios estúpidos no pelearon –añadió Ron.

-Quizás deberías intentar comunicarte con él. Podrían entenderse y…

-Oigan, chicos. ¿Podemos hablar un momento? –Neville acababa de llegar, arrastrando los pies y con semblante sombrío.

-Harry no ha desayunado aún y…

-Con gusto, Nev. Vamos, podemos terminar de comer en los jardines –accedió, era la excusa perfecta para evitar seguir hablando de Malfoy.

-Gracias, Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, mientras los tres chicos se marchaban. Le lanzó una última mirada de recriminación a Malfoy, que lo enfrentó con el mentón elevado. Otra cosa que notó antes de salir, fue que Hannah no había apartado la mirada de él en todo el rato.

Junto a sus compañeros encontró un banquillo de piedra. Por la actitud de Neville, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Estuve practicando durante algún tiempo y hoy le confesé a Luna… Ya saben. Lo que siento –Ron hizo una mueca, en cambio, él trataba de mantener una expresión amigable.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Ella… agradeció mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué significa eso? –cuestionó Ron, dejando de actuar como mero espectador.

-Supongo que fue su forma amable de rechazarme –explicó, hundiéndose un poco en su lugar.

-Lo siento, Nev.

-No entiendo, pensé que ella también… -Ron le dio unas palmadas torpes que pretendían ser reconfortantes.

-Bueno, hombre. Las mujeres pueden ser muy complicadas.

-Por eso te pedí que vinieras también. Tu relación con Hermione es una de las más estables –el pelirrojo sacó un poco el pecho, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A veces la paciencia y los pequeños detalles marcan la diferencia.

-¿Cómo esperar por siete años mientras sienten celos del otro? –dijo por lo bajo, consiguiendo que Neville sonriera un poco.

-Eh, pero funcionó.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? –Ron sonrió, buscando cobrarse su broma, seguramente.

-Su método consiste en que las chicas se le declaren primero, hacerlas esperar un poco y luego quedarse solo de nuevo. No creo que eso te convenga –Harry resopló, comiendo para evitar responder.

-Lo tuyo con Ginny terminó oficialmente, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué le preguntas? ¿Ahora irás tras mi hermana? –Neville negó de inmediato, con apariencia inocente.

-No, es solo que oí que la vieron con alguien.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

-No lo sé, no escuché esa parte –Harry siguió comiendo, sin detenerse incluso cuando Ron fijó una mirada acusadora en él.

-Ustedes no han regresado, ¿verdad? –Negó, con la boca llena de avena-. ¿Y no sabes con quién sale? -volvió a negar.

Había cosas que era mejor callar. En especial cuando eso podría crear conflicto entre dos hermanos. O eso era lo que le había dicho Ginny hacía unas semanas.

* * *

-¿Has visto a Pansy?

-Hola a ti, pedacito de cielo –respondió Blaise, imitando el tono de su amiga.

-La he estado buscando para pedirle mi libro de transformaciones, pero no estaba en su habitación y la gemela que es su compañera no pudo decirme nada.

-Ya sabes cómo es, Draco. Debe estar disfrutando de algún baño tibio, poniéndose una mascarilla o tomando el sol.

-No, ella se baña por las noches, las mascarillas son dos veces a la semana y toma el sol por las mañanas, porque es menos agresivo –Blaise dejó de escribir en el pergamino frente a él y lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Te sabes su rutina de belleza? Eso es muy gay, amigo. Incluso viniendo de ti.

-Vete al diablo.

-Hablando de cosas perdidas, Theo dice que perdió algunos libros –no le interesaban mucho las pertenencias de su compañero, así que solo chasqueó la lengua-. Dice que lo habló con Longbottom y al parecer, él también perdió sus apuntes de encantamientos.

-Longbottom es descuidado, aunque sorprende viniendo de Theo.

-Eso pensé.

-Me estoy aburriendo, quizás… -la puerta se abrió en ese momento, dando paso a un grupito de sus compañeros. Quien encabezaba la marcha era Pansy.

-¡Deja de seguirme, por el honor de Merlín!

-¡No te estoy siguiendo! ¿Se te olvida que también vivo aquí? –el que respondió en un tono bastante extraño fue McMillan. No tenía su usual cara de idiota intachable, sino una mueca avergonzada.

-Chicos, esto no tendría que ser así… -la que habló fue otra Hufflepuff.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo tendría que ser, Bones? –Pansy la enfrentó, con las manos en las caderas. Blaise y Draco se prepararon para lo peor al verla adoptar esa pose-. ¡Me emboscaron!

Su primer instinto fue pararse a apoyar a su amiga, pero se contuvo. ¿Un grupo de Hufflepuffs emboscando a alguien? Era un hecho sin precedentes. Algo tan inaudito como él haciendo un trato con Potter. Ese tipo de cosas nunca pasaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡No fue con mala intención! –aseguró McMillan.

-Ah, ¿no lo fue? ¡Todos los chiquillos entrometidos nos estaban viendo! ¡Querías forzarme a darte una respuesta! –el torpe Hufflepuff enrojeció en cada parte descubierta de su cuerpo. Diablos, jamás había visto a alguien lucir tan mal.

-Fue un detalle que…

-Escucha, Parkinson. Ernie pensó que lo apreciarías y nosotras decidimos apoyarlo –dijo la otra chica, que debía ser Abbott.

-¡No fue agradable! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un imbécil testarudo decide declararte su amor frente a medio colegio?

-Oh, no –murmuraron Blaise y Draco, que de pronto comprendían toda la situación.

-Por respeto y honor no lo hice ahí, pero si tanto ansías una respuesta, aquí la tienes. No, no quiero salir contigo. ¡Preferiría salir con Longbottom antes que contigo! –terminó de destrozar al chico, antes de subir las escaleras con andar altivo. McMillan apretó los labios, enrojeciendo todavía más. Si empezaba a llorar en ese momento, incluso Draco sentiría pena.

-Siento que hayan tenido que ver eso –dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. Permiso.

-Sabes, no daba ni un knut por los Hufflepuffs, pero hay que tener coraje para salir con la frente en alto después de eso –declaró Blaise, ambos viendo como McMillan se perdía por las escaleras.

-También hay que ser muy estúpido para declararse a una chica en público.

-No me sorprende que no lo aceptara. Desde hace días sospecho que ella está con alguien –Draco giró, mirando con intriga a Blaise.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Señales sutiles. Ha estado de mejor ánimo y está a dieta.

-Quizás está de mejor ánimo porque la dieta está funcionando –el chico negó, haciendo sonar la pluma en el tintero.

-No, yo sé cuándo esconde algo. Espera a que la descubra. Con ese secreto, jamás volveré a temerle –Draco resopló, divertido.

-Es lo que crees. ¿Acaso piensas que vivirás si descubres algo que ella no quiere que se sepa?

-Joder, no consideré eso.

-Ajá.

Estaba contemplando la idea de buscar a Pansy para recuperar su libro, pese a que posiblemente era un mal momento para estar cerca de ella. Sería mejor esperar que se calmase y entonces, a algunos metros de distancia y llamándola "señora" podría pedírselo. Pero en ese momento Potter bajó las escaleras, mirándolo directamente antes de trasladar la vista a la puerta.

-Nos vemos, Blaise.

-Si vas a pelear con Potter, procura que no te quiten puntos.

-Lo intentaré –aceptó alegremente, siguiendo al inepto de su compañero de habitación.

Potter lo esperaba en un corredor solitario y en cuanto lo vio empezó a caminar de nuevo. Ninguno habló hasta que estuvieron tras un tapiz en algún lugar del quinto piso. Era una vieja habitación que nunca había visto.

-No nos encerraron, Po… Harry. Maldita sea, Harry –inició.

Después del fiasco de su pelea, acordaron que hablarían por la tarde. Decidieron que una locación lejos de la torre central sería apropiada, no les convenía que los vieran pasando tiempo juntos.

-Y ahora que estábamos dispuestos a soportarlo.

-Supongo que será por el camino largo –concluyó, recordando el plan esbozado por Potter.

-No necesariamente –eso llamó su atención. En ese aspecto, estaba cambiando su opinión sobre él. Potter era incompetente y negado para algunas cosas, pero estaba demostrando ser bastante ingenioso con los planes vengativos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Creo que podemos tomar un desvío de la ruta inicial –explicó, como si él fuera lento para captar su razonamiento.

-¿Sin otra pelea y sin que nos encierren? –Preguntó, ahorrándose los insultos y conformándose con una mirada exigente-. Jamás había estado tan interesado en una idea tuya.

-Creo que nos vio –declaró, sin contexto alguno. Le frustraba cuando el cretino se comportaba de esa forma.

-Y como siempre, haces alarde de tu cháchara sin sentido –reclamó. Había una dosis de estupidez que podía soportar al día, y Potter se caracterizaba por superarla siempre.

-Hannah. Creo que nos vio la noche de la pijamada.

¿Hannah? El nombre no le sonaba para nada. Debía ser una Hufflepuff.

-¿Anoche que dejaste la puerta abierta? –Potter resopló, como si también se estuviera absteniendo de insultarlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que me ha estado observando desde entonces y a ti también –Draco asintió. Debía ser la chica a la que captó mirándolo la noche anterior y durante la confrontación de Pansy con McMillan.

-Quizás pensó que discutimos por eso –supuso.

-Que Merlín se apiade de nosotros. Entendiste de inmediato.

-Jódete –Potter le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de idiota.

-¿Qué dijimos de los insultos?

-Jódete, querido –para su asombro, el lerdo se echó a reír.

-Lo que intentaba explicar es que podemos usar eso a nuestro favor –dijo, demostrando una vez más que era capaz de hacer comentarios lógicos, admitió.

-Ya tiene la duda.

-Posiblemente ya lo haya comentado con alguien –negó, con un sonido de desdén.

-No creo, esa chica es desquiciadamente Hufflepuff.

-No deberías juzgar a alguien por su casa. Según dijo Hermione, fue Susan quien apoyó a Davis en su sugerencia de encerrarnos –escuchó la información con una ceja alzada. Estaba impresionado y sentía un renovado respeto por ella.

-Quién lo diría. Una loba en medio de corderos.

-Ya los teníamos hartos, Draco –suspiró, componiendo una expresión conmovida.

-Sí, pobrecillos. Ahora sigamos discutiendo cómo vamos a fastidiarlos –pidió con una sonrisa taimada.

-Primero, tenemos que decidir en qué términos estamos.

Decididamente, algo andaba mal con el cerebro de Potter. Estaban en medio de una conspiración, ¿por qué demonios se detenía en eso?

-Confabulamos juntos –dijo despacio.

-No eso, idiota –rechazó, mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo supremamente estúpido-. Para los demás. ¿Qué le has dicho a tus amigos?

-He evitado hablar de ti.

-Vaya, al fin haces algo bien sin que te dé el guion –Draco bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Jódete, cielo –Potter sonrió fugazmente, volviendo a su intento de explicación.

-También he esquivado ese tipo de conversaciones.

-¿Y si decimos que tenemos una nueva tregua? –propuso. Pansy dudaría de él y tal vez Blaise empezaría a olfatear que se traía algo entre manos. No era lo óptimo, pero…

-No, ese recurso ya lo usamos. Vamos a comunicarnos sin necesidad de hacerlo –como siempre, le daba las instrucciones más confusas.

-¿Legeremancia? Escuché que apestas en eso.

-Ya veo. Esto de ser estúpido es innato, ¿verdad? –lo observó con condescendencia, listo para devolver su grosería.

-Y esto de dar rodeos sin propósito es tu talento, ¿verdad?

-Comunicarnos con la mirada, Draco. Durante el desayuno me di cuenta que puede ser útil. Estaba hablando con Ron y Hermione… -aplaudió, dando un brinco en su lugar.

-Oh, fabuloso. Una historia sobre el trío dorado más aclamado de la historia. ¡Estoy viviendo mi sueño! –Potter lo observó en silencio, imperturbable-. Puedes continuar –dejó pasar un par de segundos más antes de hablar.

-Iba a decir "no si sigues actuando como idiota" pero recordé que no sabes actuar de otra forma –le ofreció una sonrisa de hastío. No irían a ningún lado si se distraían metiéndose con el otro. Y necesitaba seguir con su venganza.

-Tengo una docena de réplicas para eso, pero tenemos una venganza en curso. Así que te escucho.

-Hoy me preguntaron sobre la forma en que nos habíamos mirado durante la pijamada –relató.

-¿Cuándo silenciosamente me reprendiste por mi gesto de fastidio y yo silenciosamente te mandé al carajo?

-¡Exacto! –Potter asintió-. Podemos usar eso. Miradas calculadas, lo suficiente para que empiecen a especular que algo se está cociendo.

Lo consideró un instante. El lenguaje no verbal podía ser muy útil, en especial cuando dos personas se encuentran bajo escrutinio, como era su caso.

-Fascinante. Podemos utilizar esos juegos de miradas para confirmar las sospechas de la chica y para poner en alerta a nuestros amigos, que serán quienes lo notarán primero.

-Y cuando nos pregunten, trataremos de desviar el tema y no daremos respuestas directas –completó.

-Podría funcionar.

-Bien, si esta espeluznante junta ha terminado, tengo algunas cosas que hacer –Draco le dio una mirada calculadora.

-Oye, Harry.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurren estas cosas? –antes de haber sido confinado junto a él, jamás habría creído posible que se encontraría en una situación semejante. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Potter para ajustar cuentas con sus compañeros. Y eran instrucciones lógicas y plausibles, además.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio?

-Bueno, por lo sosas que eran tus bromas y lo repetitivo de tus respuestas, no creí que fueras bueno elaborando planes vengativos –expuso, negándose a elogiarlo.

-Supongo que nunca me puse a ello, tenía más cosas que me preocupaban. Tal vez… He estado leyendo más últimamente.

-Mejor no pregunto qué es lo que lees –Potter sonrió mínimamente-. No te vayas aún, tenemos más asuntos pendientes.

-No quiero.

-Ah, sabes de lo que se trata –hundió los hombros, como si le acabaran de dictar una sentencia inapelable.

-Todavía falta para esa parte del plan.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte –Potter sacudió la cabeza, apretando los labios.

-De verdad, dudo que haya una sola posibilidad de que yo me acostumbre a tenerte cerca. Mucho menos a… besarte. Y esas cosas.

-Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil. Tiene que verse natural cuando lo hagamos frente a los demás. He pensado que podemos ensayar algunas poses –el desgraciado lo miró con cara de espanto, algo que gozó durante casi un minuto antes de seguir explicando-. Me refiero, poses que usan las parejas para besarse y que incomodan a los demás.

-Esta es la parte de "ruidosos y gráficos" que mencionaste, ¿no? –asintió.

-No les daremos descanso, Harry. Mientras hacen tareas, durante los períodos libres, incluso cuando intenten jugar y departir tranquilamente. Oh, estaré deseando que hagan una nueva pijamada. Soy capaz de meterme a un saco de dormir contigo solo para disgustarlos –Potter lo miró en silencio antes de reír entre dientes.

-Eres un asco, Draco.

-Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que entrar en personaje. Y ahora yo me he convertido en un tipo irresistible al que quieres besar y tocar a toda hora –indicó. Potter todavía lucía un poco inconforme con la situación, pero no se alejó cuando pasó una mano tras su cabeza y empezó a besarlo.

Estuvo mucho mejor que la vez anterior. No hubo dudas y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Potter lo estrechó más cerca. ¿En quién demonios estaría pensando? Puso una mano en su pecho y lo alejó, un tanto descolocado por la efusividad que había demostrado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estaba gustando mucho? –tuvo la audacia de preguntar, con una molesta mirada de superioridad.

-Quisieras. Vamos a intentar algo de lo que traía en mente –instruyó.

-Sorpréndeme –dijo, rezumando ironía.

-Primero, abrazos por la espalda. Es algo muy incómodo de ver, cuando estás hablando con tus amigos y llega su parejita a abrazarlo y se besan –terminó con un escalofrío. Potter rió, aunque también compartía su mueca de irritación.

-Ni que lo digas. Si hablamos de cosas molestas, también está cuando la chica se sienta en las piernas del chico.

-Oh, ¡eso es de lo peor! –coincidió.

-Que se tomen de las manos todo el tiempo, como si estuvieran pegados.

-O cuando se ponen a juguetear y alguno carga a otro –mencionó, recordando la época en que Blaise salía con una chica dos años más joven. Ella era demasiado entusiasta todo el maldito tiempo.

-Eso eleva a niveles astronómicos la repulsión de los espectadores.

-Genial, tenemos que probar todo eso –giró, quedando de frente a la pared-. Abrázame.

-¿Incluso para esto tienes que usar ese tono mandón y grosero? –cuestionó, acercándose a su espalda. Potter lo abrazó torpemente, rodeando su torso y juntando las manos a la altura de su abdomen.

-Creí que esto sería fácil. ¿Nunca has abrazado a alguien, imbécil? –el cabrón desconsiderado resopló cerca de su oído.

-Claro que sí, pero es difícil cuando la otra persona parece tener un palo en el culo. ¿Te quieres relajar un poco? –Draco se atragantó de la risa, admitiendo que sí se sentía un poco tenso al tenerlo tan cerca. Suspiró un par de veces, luchando por aflojar los hombros. Se suponía que debía verse como si disfrutara de eso.

-Me estás respirando en la oreja.

-Bueno, disculpa por querer seguir vivo –masculló, apretándolo. El pecho de Potter estaba contra su espalda y él colocó ambas manos sobre los brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Bien. Ahora bésame la mejilla –para variar, obedeció sin rechistar. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, causándole un poco de cosquillas. Después se adelantó, besándole la mandíbula.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó-. ¿De verdad no te sale nada de barba?

-Deja de fastidiar. Vamos a cambiar lugares.

Potter dio dos pasos atrás y giró. Era un poco más ancho de espalda, aunque un par de centímetros más bajo. Lo abrazó con naturalidad, apoyando el rostro contra su hombro. Se sorprendió cuando el chico tomó una de sus manos y enlazó sus dedos. Eso era mortificante. Los demás los odiarían. Se inclinó para besarlo, maldiciendo internamente porque Potter sí presentaba un indicio de barba.

-Bien, creo que esto ya lo dominamos –estableció, soltándolo-. ¿Qué era lo siguiente?

-Sentarse en las piernas del otro –recordó, mirando el poco mobiliario a disposición.

A penas había un par de escritorios cerca de la puerta. O del espacio donde debería haber una. Draco se asomó al corredor, pero también era un sitio abandonado. Obviando eso, aplicó un par de _Tergeo. _

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer, creo que podemos usarlo. Siéntate.

-Deja de darme ordenes, maldición –renegó, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme? Seguramente no limpiaste bien. De hecho, me sorprende que conozcas un hechizo de limpieza.

-Pues es la primera vez que tengo que usarlo. Los sitios donde voy siempre están relucientes –alardeó, pese a que no era totalmente verdad. Había tenido que emplearlo algunas veces, aunque en general cuando husmeaba en algún sitio y no por necesidad-. Además, ambos nos sentaremos ahí.

-Hazlo primero –resopló fastidiado, sentándose con exagerada parsimonia.

-Ya estoy aquí. Trae tu trasero, cielo –Potter lo miró con desagrado, pero acató su instrucción-. No me jodas, pesas más de lo que parece. ¡Levántate! ¡Serás tú quien me cargue siempre!

-Déjate de lloriqueos, tú querías hacer esto. Aunque tienes razón, es incómodo. Tus rodillas son muy huesudas –atacó, levantándose sin prisas.

-Huesudo tu trasero, idiota –devolvió, indignado por esa acusación.

Potter lo dejó pasar, sentándose y halándolo sin ninguna gracia. Draco cayó sobre su regazo y el cabrón tuvo la audacia de abrazarlo.

-Estás demasiado tranquilo con todo este contacto físico –pinchó, librando una nueva batalla para relajarse.

-Es que parece que a ti te molesta y eso lo hace divertido.

-Jódete.

-Me parece que ya conseguimos esto también. ¿Quieres levantarte o te gusta estar encima de mí? –Draco se incorporó de inmediato, sacudiéndose la ropa para evitar que se formaran arrugas.

-En tus sueños, Harry.

-En mis pesadillas, tal vez –corrigió, quedándose despreocupado sobre la silla.

-Todavía tenemos algunas poses en la lista. Sigue tomarse de las manos –Potter arrugó la nariz.

-¿De verdad tenemos que practicar eso? Es lo más sencillo y normal cuando sales con alguien. Creo que hasta tú sabes cómo tomar la mano de alguien.

-Los detalles son importantes –se empeñó.

-De acuerdo, tomémonos de las manos como un par de idiotas –cedió, levantándose y atrapando su mano-. ¿Feliz?

-Enlaza los dedos, como hiciste antes –Potter lo contempló con ademán cansino, pero cedió-. De esta forma puede ser más efectivo, sugiere una relación más cercana.

-Yo creo que aumenta la transpiración.

-Eres un cerdo.

-¿Terminamos con esto? –Draco lo soltó. Era la oportunidad perfecta para mortificarlo.

-Todavía nos falta una. Cuando uno carga al otro –enunció.

-Supongo que yo te cargo a ti, ya que soy más fuerte –dijo con una insufrible sonrisa.

-No, tú me cargas porque soy más esbelto –rectificó.

-De acuerdo, me haré cargo de tu trasero huesudo.

-Quisieras tener tanta suerte.

-Y la tendré, ¿no? –Draco sonrió presuntuoso. Su sacrificio valdría la pena cuando viera los rostros pasmados y disgustados de sus compañeros-. Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que debo cargarte? ¿Te subirás en mi espalda o como si fueras un bebé? –su sonrisa se amplió. Maldito Potter, estaba a punto de pagar por haberse burlado de su vello facial.

-Ah, eso no es tan molesto de ver. Me refería a ese tipo de besos apasionados que les gustan a las chicas, cuando la apoyas contra la pared y ella te rodea con sus piernas –describió tranquilamente, disfrutando de la boba expresión de desconcierto de Potter.

-¿Tú quieres…? –sonrió complacido con su mueca de aversión.

-No es precisamente que quiera, pero será útil para nuestros planes.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad? Jamás te cansas de atormentarme –acusó con brío-. Como cuando me tocaste el culo…

-¡De nuevo con esa estupidez! ¡Fue un jodido accidente! –estalló, gesticulando exasperado.

-¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda, supongo que voy a cobrármelo.

Potter caminó decidido hacia él, con su típico andar de bestia salvaje. Su primer pensamiento fue sobre huir, pero se suponía que mientras durara esa tregua no habría agresión física entre ellos. Y a medias tuvo razón. Porque lo que ocurrió fue que el majadero clavó los dedos en sus caderas, levantándolo. Casi por reflejo, se sujetó de sus hombros y lo rodeó con las piernas. Entonces fue estampado contra la pared más cercana y recibió un beso descuidado, con mordiscos un tanto dolorosos y un roce de lenguas despiadado. No tuvo ocasión para un segundo pensamiento, porque su cuerpo fue quien tomó el mando, respondiendo con resolución al ataque del que era presa. Haló los mechones oscuros, temblando un poco cuando sintió las palmas de Potter contra su trasero. Así que eso significaba "cobrárselo". Más bien parecía como una excusa barata para tocarlo descaradamente. Siguieron besándose de esa forma, hasta que Potter se empujó un poco más de la cuenta y sintió como su propio miembro saltaba entre ambos. Eso pareció enfriarlo de inmediato, pues lo soltó y caminó hacia atrás, limpiándose la boca y mirándolo con repulsión.

-¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? Esto no… ¡Te prohíbo que te excites mientras te beso! –exigió, observándolo con la acusación grabada en los irises verdes.

-¡Me tomaste desprevenido! Además, realmente me estabas manoseando, tampoco actúes como una víctima.

-Sí, pero hay límites –insistió-. ¡Es difícil seguir pensando en una chica cuando siento tu erección en mi abdomen! –Draco se sacudió la ropa, elevando el mentón en actitud orgullosa.

-Descuida, dudo que vuelva a pasar. Yo sí mantendré en mente quién es el cabrón al que estoy besando –escupió, cuadrando los hombros-. Terminamos por hoy. Seguiremos con el plan como acordamos –finalizó, adelantándolo y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

Estaba siendo una tarde bastante tranquila en la torre central, libre de conflictos y con un ambiente relajado después de la pijamada. Eso parecía haber unido más a algunos y permitió entablar nuevos lazos. Por su parte, Hannah aguardaba la llegada de Susan. Habían acordado hablar en su recamara sobre lo ocurrido con Ernie y también algunos rumores acerca de Neville. Secretamente, deseaba que fuera verdad. Que Lovegood lo hubiera rechazado. No tenía nada contra el chico, de hecho, era lo contrario. Intentaba acercarse a él, cautivarlo lentamente. Aunque se tornaba un tanto difícil para alguien tímida como ella.

-Vaya, tardaste más de lo que dijiste –comentó cuando su amiga abrió la puerta sin tocar-. Hey, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó, sentándose en la cama-. Te ves pálida.

-No puedo creer lo que vi –masculló, caminando despacio hacia ella y dejándose caer a su lado.

-¿Susy? ¿Qué viste?

-Es… Imposible. Pero lo vi, estaba demasiado cerca para confundirme –siguió hablando en ese tono bajo, sin mirarla directamente.

-Venga, dime qué pasó.

-Venía hacia aquí y tomé un atajo –empezó a explicar-. Pero dentro de un aula estaban… Dos chicos besándose.

-¿Dos chicos? –repitió, cerciorándose de que había entendido bien. Su amiga asintió-. Eso no es tan extraño, Susy.

-Son compañeros nuestros… -habló aún más bajito. Una repentina idea acudió a su cabeza, recordando algo que había dicho Lavender el día anterior.

-¡Oh! Dime, ¿son Michael y Justin? ¡Corren muchos rumores sobre ellos! Pasan todo el día juntos y comparten habitación, es cosa de tiempo que lo anuncien. Aunque por ahora siguen negándolo.

-No, no eran ellos –denegó después de tragar saliva.

-Ah, ¿entonces?

-Jamás lo adivinarías –sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco, recordando la sospecha que la acompañaba desde el día anterior.

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Entonces sí tienen algo?

-¿Qué? –Susan por fin la miró, atónita.

-Potter y Malfoy –susurró.

-¡¿Lo sabías?! –increpó en un murmullo apremiante.

-No estaba segura. Es solo que… Como perdí aquel concurso para invitarlos a la pijamada, tuve que ir a su habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta y escuché algo de su conversación. Era extraña y en principio no entendí mucho. Luego ya no hablaron, pero hay sonidos que son inconfundibles. Decidí tocar –contó, todavía sintiéndose avergonzada-. Harry abrió y aunque trató de disimularlo, se veía extraño. He estado observándolos desde entonces y puedo decir que algo está pasando entre ellos.

-Pues por lo que vi, te juro que tienen algo –afirmó, estrujando su falda.

-¿Realmente estaban…?

-¡Besándose! De una forma bastante… -Susan se acalló, con las mejillas enrojecidas-. No parecía que fuera la primera vez. Potter lo tenía… Merlín, no puedo ni decirlo.

-¡Susy!

-Potter lo… -apartó la mirada, luciendo abochornada-. Lo cargaba contra la pared. Malfoy tenía sus piernas alrededor y las manos en su cabello.

-Oh, diablos –eso hizo que la chica la mirara de nuevo, probablemente porque rara vez maldecía. Sin embargo, lo que estaban hablando vaya que lo ameritaba.

-Si esto viene pasando desde antes de la pijamada, quizás pelearon por eso hoy.

-Parece que ya se reconciliaron –ambas compartieron una mirada de duda.

-Esto no traerá nada bueno.

-Eso pensé. Si van a ser tan intensos como cuando se detestaban, todo está por dar un giro muy extraño y peligroso.

Las chicas asintieron, en un mudo acuerdo de las posibles complicaciones de esa relación. Sería solo el primer fruto de los planes vengativos de la alianza de Malfoy y Potter.

* * *

**Notas finales: **lo que más amo de la interacción de los chicos son esas bromas interminables, siempre tratando de hacer enojar al otro, jaja. Siguen con sus planes malvados y ya empiezan a tener efecto. Además, pudimos dar un vistazo a otras relaciones en esa torre en la que cualquier cosa puede suceder. Espero que disfrutaran la lectura, será hasta la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 6: la llegada de un nuevo miembro: ¡Rocky!

Allyselle


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **creo que lo he dicho antes, pero vale la pena repetirlo: ustedes son increíbles. Esta semana me la pusieron difícil para elegir a quien dedicar el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, me alegra poder haberles respondido a todos (con eso que a veces FF no deja). Esta vez la dedicatoria va para NoeNoel, que me tocó una fibra sensible al mencionar otros de mis proyectos. Y no los distraigo más, pues hoy tenemos capítulo largo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La llegada de un nuevo miembro: ¡Rocky!**

Era como estar viviendo una especie de deformado y terrorífico _Déjà_ Vu. Los habitantes de la torre central se relajaban después de una larga semana de estudios, conviviendo en distintas partes del castillo, salvo algunos que se congregaban en su sala común para competir en diversos juegos de mesa. Todo seguía su curso normal hasta que fueron citados a reunirse, ordenes de su autoproclamado jefe de casa, el profesor Greg Ruczinski. De inmediato, eso encendió las alarmas de muchos de ellos.

-Esto no puede traer nada bueno –vaticinó Goldstein.

-Podrían ser noticias agradables –sugirió Hannah en un murmullo, en un débil intento de animar a sus compañeros.

-Me harás llorar con tu optimismo, Abbott –dijo Davis, destilando ironía. Parecía ser su tono favorito para hablar.

-Solo nos queda esperar y tratar de mantener la paz de estos días –previno Hermione, aunque fallaba al ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Ustedes no se han metido en problemas últimamente, ¿verdad? –enfrentó Seamus, mirando primero a Malfoy y después a Harry.

-¿Por qué asumes que es culpa nuestra? Quizás vino a averiguar quien anda por ahí robándose las cosas de los demás.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo, Malfoy?

-Chicos… -Greengrass intentó mediar, pero Goldstein alzó la voz.

-¿Ustedes también perdieron algo? Porque algunas de mis posesiones desaparecieron sin explicación.

-Compra nuevas cremas y deja de lloriquear –resolvió Malfoy, haciendo que el otro rubio diera un jadeo indignado. Harry no pudo evitar la tentación de inmiscuirse.

-¿Precisamente tú vas a reírte de las rutinas de belleza de otros?

-Escucha, si eso fuera un concurso es ella quien lleva la delantera –declaró, señalando a Parkinson.

-¿Te metes conmigo, pedacito de cielo? Te recordaré este momento cuando llegues a buscar una poción de alisado.

-¡¿Te atreves?! ¡No abras la caja de Pandora, Parkinson! –la chica terminó con el intercambio, enseñándole la lengua.

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos discutir las… -la idea de Padma fue interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-Ah, ¡qué hermosa estampa! ¡Todos mis estudiantes de octavo reunidos y pasándola bien! –exclamó el profesor Greg, mientras caminaba trabajosamente. Iba levitando algo que parecía una caja bajo una sábana-. ¿Estamos todos?

-Decididamente estamos más de los que me gustaría ver –masculló Davis.

-¡Qué gusto! Hace poco más de dos meses, algunos de mis compañeros docentes me advirtieron que mudarlos juntos sería una mala idea.

-¿Por qué no los escuchó? –dijo la Slytherin entre dientes.

-Porque uno debe defender sus ideas, señorita Davis. Recuerde eso en su vida.

-A veces es bueno dejarlas ir –discrepó Dean, para asombro de la mayoría. En esas semanas se había conformado con pasar desapercibido, apenas hablando con los cohabitantes de la torre.

-Sí, pero este no era uno de esos casos. ¡Incluso el retrato del viejo profesor Dumbledore me advirtió!

-Esperen, ¿incluso Dumbie estaba en contra? –saltó Seamus.

-Así que no pecó por ignorancia, sino por obstinación –concluyó Parkinson en un tono calculado para que él no la escuchara.

-¡Jóvenes! Bien, ahora que tengo su atención de nuevo… Los felicito por sobreponerse a sus diferencias y aprovechar la oportunidad que les fue otorgada.

-¿Quién le dice que nos seguimos odiando? –murmuró Davis, volviendo a la refriega.

-No sé, me da pena romper su ilusión –la que contestó fue Lavender, mirando con lástima al profesor.

-…en ese informe, me notificaban que hace unos días eligieron un nombre, animal ¡y colores! Me emocionó mucho escucharlo.

-Muerte para el traidor –susurró Zabini.

-Sus profesores podrían confirmarlo, he estado alardeando toda la semana. Además, no he recibido ni un reporte negativo de parte de los prefectos.

-¡Já! Olvidé por completo que teníamos prefectos –declaró Justin, quien era uno de ellos.

-¿Es una maldita broma? –la voz de Parkinson casi sonaba suplicante.

-…que era el motivo principal para esta medida. Ustedes, chicos –el profesor señaló a Malfoy y a Harry-. Estoy muy orgulloso por su madurez y compromiso –el rubio ofreció una sonrisa angelical, mientras que él se conformó con un asentimiento. No obstante, Davis rompió a reír. Poco después, algunos la secundaron-. Eh, ¿me perdí de algo?

-¿Ahora mismo o quiere el resumen anual? –la chica pareció morderse la lengua cuando comprendió que había dicho eso en un tono demasiado alto.

-¿Señorita Davis? –el pobre educador parecía desorientado.

-Es una broma, profesor Greg. En realidad, ya que ha mencionado el tema, me gustaría decir unas palabras.

-Oh, ¡me fascina la iniciativa! 15 puntos para Slytherin.

-Gracias. Draco y Harry –giró hacia uno y otro-. Todos apreciamos que hayan usado el dialogo para establecer un consenso, por su preocupación para jamás, nunca, ni una sola vez, afectarnos con sus conflictos. Sí, su actitud me ha motivado a construir relaciones armoniosas con todos. Ahora esta hermosa chica lobo es mi mejor amiga –Parkinson se escondió detrás de Zabini, parecía incapaz de mantenerse seria-. Así que muchas gracias, profesor Greg. Esta experiencia ha sido de crecimiento y aprendizaje.

-¡Qué hermosas palabras! Muchas gracias… ¿Señorita Parkinson, se encuentra bien? –la chica seguía detrás del moreno. Sonaba como que estaba tosiendo, pero Harry supuso que en realidad reía.

-Estará bien, profesor. Es muy sentimental con estas cosas –encubrió su amigo. Los Slytherins eran excelentes para burlarse de los demás en sus narices, determinó. Aunque también él tuvo que esforzarse para esconder una sonrisa.

-En fin, los mantengo en suspenso con mi presencia aquí. Ya los he felicitado, ahora va su recompensa. Me gustaría que le den la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero –con un movimiento elegante, destapó lo que tenía en el aire.

Dentro de una pequeña jaula, yacía un cachorro profundamente dormido. Al menos eso esperaba Harry, sería terrible si se hubiera asfixiado por culpa de un descuido del profesor.

-Eso es… -dijo Ron.

-¡Es un Canemursus! –exclamó Luna, que parecía maravillada.

-Ah… No, eso es una leyenda, señorita Lovegood. Este chico es un Pomerania –aclaró con una sonrisa, moviendo la varita una vez más para abrir la jaula-. Todos saben que la mejor forma de promover la responsabilidad es estando a cargo de otro ser vivo.

-O escribiendo un par de líneas. Eso también es efectivo –farfulló Davis, que se había alejado un par de pasos. No podía tenerle miedo a ese simulacro de perro, ¿verdad?

-Por ello, fui a conseguir a este pequeñín en un refugio. Tiene cinco meses y le encanta que lo carguen –informó, apretándolo un poco. El perro abrió los ojos perezosamente-. Su nombre es Rocky y será su aliado a partir de hoy. Todos se encargarán de cuidarlo. Lo harán durante dos días con su compañero de habitación y después se lo entregarán al siguiente. ¡Así nadie se perderá de esta hermosa experiencia! Harry, tú y Draco serán los primeros –antes de que pudiera procesar su asombro, tenía una tibia bolita de pelos en los brazos-. Les enviaré con los elfos su cama y la comida. ¡Buenas tardes, jóvenes!

Greg se retiró todavía más entusiasmado. Harry tenía muy poca experiencia con perros, porque prefería no contar esa vez en que fue perseguido por los Bulldogs de la tía Marge. Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea.

* * *

-¡Tienes que hacer algo con esa cosa! –ordenó Malfoy, en un tono agudo que parecía ser más irritante durante la madrugada.

-Ya probamos todo lo que se me ocurrió –murmuró, cada vez más enfadado-. Y él quiere dormir en tu cama.

-Es molesto, ruidoso y huele mal.

-¿Seguro que no estás describiéndote a ti mismo?

-No es divertido, imbécil.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba al diminuto perro. Hacía algunas horas, lo habían acomodado entre sus camas. Todo parecía ir normal, hasta que un grito espantado lo despertó. Malfoy estaba de pie frente a su cama, mirando con desagrado al perro que dormía a la cabecera. Al parecer, Rocky esperó a que estuviera dormido para subirse, quizás buscando un poco de calor. Volvieron a pasar al perro a su mini cama, pero menos de una hora después, se subió junto a Malfoy de nuevo. Harry pensó que quería algo de contacto humano, así que lo pasó a su propia cama y apagaron las luces.

Ahí estaban otra vez, con el perro que había vuelto a dormirse junto a Malfoy.

-No pienso dormir con él.

-Parece que él sí quiere dormir contigo. ¿Será cuestión de olores y eso? Algo en ti lo atrae –Malfoy se sacudió el pijama, chasqueando la lengua.

-No me importa el motivo, no lo quiero en mi cama.

-Intenta explicárselo.

-¿Acaso no has estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¡No importa lo que diga, él no entiende! –Harry rió, todavía adormilado.

-Te sigues describiendo. Ahora sabes cómo me he sentido estos ocho años.

-Esto no se trata de mí, maldita sea –renegó, resoplando.

-Sí, se trata de ti y de Rocky.

-Yo no pedí a este perro, pero acepté cuidarlo. Supuse que sería algo como pasearlo y alimentarlo, pero no pienso tolerar esto.

-Lo llevaría a mi cama de nuevo, pero presiento que pasaría lo mismo –realmente no le importaba compartir su espacio, sin embargo, parecía que el perro estaba encaprichado con ese rubio bullicioso.

-El baño.

-No, no vamos a dejar al perro en el baño. Aunque si hablamos de que tú duermas ahí, no tengo objeción alguna.

-Oh, eres más gracioso a las dos de la mañana –elogió, desbordando sarcasmo.

-¿De verdad te resulta tan molesto? Solo piensa que es un peluche.

-¿Un qué?

-Un pe… Un animal de felpa –Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-Ah, ¿te refieres a esas cosas esponjosas? Nunca tuve uno de esos. Mi madre decía que no son higiénicos.

-Oh, por Merlín. Oye, es interesante saber cómo destrozaron tu infancia, pero preferiría ir a dormir. Podemos intentar pasarlo a mi cama…

-No, ya dijiste que no funcionará –renegó, como el crío malcriado e insoportable que era-. ¿Tiene que dormir aquí? ¿No podemos dejarlo en el pasillo?

-Draco, ¿lo has visto? ¡Es muy pequeño! ¡No lo podemos dejar afuera! ¡Se sentirá solo y…!

-¡Es un jodido perro! ¡Ni se dará cuenta de lo que pasa!

-¿Y si se pone a llorar? Entonces los demás también se despertarán –argumentó, tratando de razonar con él. Algo que nunca era sencillo y al parecer se volvía imposible durante la madrugada.

-Pues lo tendrían merecido. El pulgoso nos estaría ayudando con la venganza –Harry suspiró audiblemente, harto de la situación, de Malfoy y sus reclamos.

-El perro se queda aquí.

-¡Entonces haz algo para que se baje de mi cama! –se masajeó la frente, luchando por mantener sus pensamientos lucidos.

Debía haber algo que no habían intentado. Algo que no involucrara dejar al perrito solo o que Malfoy compartiera cama con…

-De verdad que preferiría al perro.

-¿De qué hablas, idiota?

-Quieres dormir, pero no con el perro, ¿verdad? –expuso-. No tienes muchas opciones. Duermes en el piso –señaló, recibiendo una negativa inmediata cuando Malfoy miró la alfombra, escandalizado-. O… -se iba a arrepentir por la mañana. Se arrepentía desde antes de sugerirlo. Pero tenía mucho sueño y nula paciencia para tratar con Malfoy y sus lloriqueos-. O duermes conmigo.

-Te faltó una opción –señaló, luciendo más calmado de lo que esperaba tras escuchar su oferta-. Tú duermes en el suelo y yo en tu cama.

-¿Y qué tal si duermes en el pasillo? –Propuso, apretando los labios-. No voy a cederte la cama solo porque no eres capaz de dormir con un cachorrito. Tómalo o lárgate, por mí puedes ir a dormir en la sala común –Malfoy le sostuvo la mirada, altivo y grosero. Se apuntó a ello solo unos segundos, rindiéndose con un resoplido y regresando a su cama-. Haz lo que quieras, pero deja de gritar como una banshee, por favor.

-¡Ha-Harry! –Respondió con un movimiento de varita, apagando las farolas-. Muévete –escuchó que Malfoy mascullaba y se acomodó un poco más al fondo. Entonces sintió como su colchón se hundía bajo el peso del otro chico, que se posicionó de espaldas a él.

-Se dice gracias.

-Jódete.

-Si me llegas a tocar, te la corto.

-Espero que la mano –Harry rió por lo bajo, acobijándose hasta el cuello.

-Ya veremos.

-Gracias –fue un sonido muy amortiguado, como si hubiera una barrera de orgullo y estupidez delante.

-Uhm. Buenas noches.

Se tardó más de la cuenta en dormirse, considerando lo cansado que se sentía. Simplemente no era sencillo caer en la inconsciencia cuando había otro chico en su cama. Uno al que había besado esa misma tarde. Todo era parte de su estúpido pacto, de una venganza que no apoyaba completamente. Le seguía el juego con la intención de incomodarlo y burlarse de él cada vez que tuviera oportunidad, pero lo que sucedió en aquella aula fue… No sabía cómo calificarlo. Creyó que Malfoy sentiría repulsión al besarlo y ser tocado, pero había tenido un efecto totalmente inesperado. ¿Sería así cada vez que se besaran? ¿Ese idiota iba a disfrutarlo? Porque si era el caso, sus planes se iban al demonio. Sin embargo, el aborrecimiento que había experimentado en ese momento no era dirigido a Malfoy, en la soledad de sus pensamientos podía aceptarlo. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo, porque percibir la erección de otro hombre debió ser repugnante e intolerable. En cambio, solo fue… Sorpresivo, nuevo. Y eso fue lo que le asustó realmente. Que habría seguido besándolo sin importar ese detalle.

Contrario a lo que Harry pensaba, esa noche no era el único incapaz de conciliar el sueño en la torre central. A unos metros de distancia, un chico rubio pensaba sobre las frases confusas que creyó escuchar mientras estaba en el baño.

Y un poco más cerca, otro chico rubio apretujaba sus sábanas, recriminándose por ser tan irresistible hasta para un ridículo Pomerania.

* * *

Draco se sentía agradecido de haber despertado antes que el maniático de Potter. Estaba casi en la misma posición que cuando se acostó, algo efectivo para evitar tocarlo, pero con repercusiones en su cuello. Así fue como llegó al gran comedor, masajeándose la parte adolorida y maldiciendo una vez más al cachorro. Esa había sido la primera vez que compartía cama con alguien y definitivamente no era algo que quisiera repetir pronto.

-Das asco, Draco –fue la agradable bienvenida que le dio Blaise.

-Por la barba de Salazar, ¿dónde están tus modales, querido? –reprendió su amiga, mostrándose inusualmente compasiva-. Se dice: Draco, cariño, te ves como si hubieras envejecido diez años en una sola noche. ¿Olvidaste tu crema nocturna o estás agonizando? –no. Definitivamente seguía siendo la misma desconsiderada de siempre, mofándose de su desdicha.

-¿Cómo es que eso es más amable?

-Blaise, no has dejado que el chico responda. Si está a punto de morir, deberíamos ser un poco más caritativos con él.

Draco prefirió ignorarlos, comenzando a picar un omelette. Conservaba una postura más rígida de lo habitual, ya que el cuello le molestaba cuando giraba o al agachar la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿nos dirás qué te pasó? –inquirió Blaise un rato después, cuando se cansó de burlarse de él junto a Pansy.

-Vete al diablo, no finjas que te interesa.

-Querido, qué susceptible. Toma, pon un poco de azúcar en ese café –indicó la chica, poniendo frente a él un cuenco con azúcar.

-No, gracias.

-Tal vez no lo parezca, pero sabes que nos preocupamos por ti –añadió, suavizando el tono.

-¿Nos preocupamos por él?

-Sí, Blaise.

-De acuerdo, nos preocupamos por ti –estableció, con una sonrisa estúpida. Al notar que no respondía, chocó el hombro con él, animándolo a hablar.

-No dormí bien.

-¡Oh! ¿Algo picante que quieras contar? –Pansy se inclinó hacia adelante y eso derramó su cuota de paciencia.

-¿Picante? Claro, si consideras picante tener a un cachorro molesto que no deja de subirse a tu cama, ser despertado una y otra vez durante la noche para terminar durmiendo con… -se acalló abruptamente cuando notó múltiples miradas sobre él-. Qué demonios. No dormí bien, déjalo ahí. Los veo más tarde –se despidió sin darles opción a replica. Hasta ese momento, jamás había usado la cocina de la torre central, pero si eso lo salvaba de la molesta presencia de sus amigos, bien podría hallarle el gusto.

Mientras tanto, Pansy y Blaise permanecieron en silencio, compartiendo una mirada conspiradora.

-Es alérgico a los perros, ¿verdad? –arrojó el chico, dando precisamente con lo que ella estaba pensando.

-Lo tiene controlado, pero prefiere mantener las distancias.

-Entonces es seguro que no durmió con el perro –siguió rumiando, enfrentándola con una ceja alzada.

-Al menos no con el Pomerania –coincidió, ofreciendo una encantadora sonrisa que bien podría ser la misma de alguna diosa desalmada antes de desatar el caos-. Sin embargo, me cuesta creer que él y Potter…

-¿Eso crees? Yo siempre pensé que es exactamente su tipo –Pansy se mostró sorprendida, saltándose las normas de etiqueta y poniendo ambos codos en la mesa para inclinarse más cerca.

-¡Blaise! Ahora que lo dices... Siempre sale con chicos así, ¿no? Un poco más musculosos, cabello oscuro y con cara de idiota. Pero incluso si fuera por él, ¿de verdad piensas que Potter le correspondería?

-Quizás ese es el problema –ella alzó las cejas, demandando que explicara ese argumento-. Tal vez por eso estaba de mal humor. Imagina dormir junto a alguien que te atrae y que no intente nada. Eso enfurece a cualquiera.

-Ay, mi panecillo de caramelo. Pareciera que no conoces a nuestra criatura –empleaba un tono maternal bastante convincente-. Si Draco estuviera interesado en él, Potter no tendría opción.

-Pansy, es muy estúpido lo que estamos discutiendo. Se han odiado desde siempre. Que pase algo entre ellos es imposible –se encogió de hombros, emitiendo un sonido inconcluso.

-Precisamente porque se han odiado. Si estuvieran juntos sería algo muy morboso –reconoció, con una sonrisa. En contraste con su declaración, parecía un tanto avergonzada.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No, querido. No pondré mis galeones en riesgo por ese par de necios volubles –rechazó, retomando su postura elegante y dejando atrás el tema.

Al menos por el momento, porque ambos sabían que el otro no dejaría pasar esa sospecha.

* * *

Draco puso una palma contra la pared frente a él y se tragó la frustración.

-Soy de Sahegoro, la casa del blanco y el negro, hogar del hurón –odiaba esa maldita contraseña. Era mucho mejor cuando bastaba con su palma.

Cruzó la abertura con prisa, pensando en que trataría muy mal a quien tuviera la audacia de cruzarse en su camino, pero la sala estaba vacía. Fue hacia la puerta de la izquierda, a la habitación que fungía como cocina/comedor y en la que había estado muy pocas veces. Su incipiente sensación de paz se vio resquebrajada cuando se encontró a alguien más en la cocina.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Qué malas pulgas, Draco. ¿Podrías ahorrarme tu mal humor hasta después del desayuno? –se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta, viendo como Potter ponía algunos ingredientes en la barra.

-¿Por qué no fuiste al gran comedor?

-Nunca voy los sábados en la mañana –informó-. Además, me quedé cuidándolo a él. Es nuestra responsabilidad, ¿recuerdas? –miró a la derecha, donde el tipo había señalado. El Pomerania estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, bebiendo leche de un cuenco tan ridículamente pequeño como él.

-¿Crees que es buena idea tenerlo ahí?

-Considerando que tengo un trato contigo, no es la peor idea que he tenido en estas semanas –Draco emitió una pausada risa sarcástica-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Ya que dormí muy incómodo y mis amigos estaban siendo especialmente idiotas, creí que podría comer algo aquí.

-Al menos dormiste en una cama –resopló, pensando en sus opciones restantes dada la cansina presencia de Potter-. ¿Quieres un sándwich? –quería tirarle una bludger en su estúpida cara, dormir unas buenas 12 horas y despertar sin dolor de cuello. No obstante, también tenía hambre.

-Quiero dos –demandó, avanzando hacia la isla y sentándose como un cliente exigente.

-Bien –Potter siguió en lo suyo y él se distrajo mirando al cachorro. Cuando terminó de beber su leche, se quedó sentado lamiéndose los bigotes-. Deja de verlo así, él no tiene la culpa de que seas un histérico que no puede dormir con un perro.

-No soy histérico –contradijo, hablando entre dientes.

-Toma, come algo y trata de controlar esa aura oscura que te rodea –pidió, entregándole un plato con dos emparedados.

-¿Aura oscura?

-Sí, como de demente fastidioso que quiere amargarle la vida a los demás. Relájate un poco. No es necesario que estés tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo –Potter no lo miró al decir eso, ocupado en guardar los ingredientes.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero sí estaba a la defensiva. Seguía recriminándose por lo ocurrido durante su "ensayo" la tarde anterior. Había sido su error dejarse llevar. Desde que acordaran su tregua, creyó que no habría inconveniente porque Potter no le atraía. Así fue durante los primeros besos, pero cuando lo cargó y estuvo contra la pared… Había sido muy diferente. Y antes de darse cuenta, todo su cuerpo había respondido. Incluso aquellas partes que hicieron que el maldito lo contemplara con repulsión. Desde entonces estaba molesto. No por el rechazo, sino por su reacción. Tenía que recordar su objetivo, su venganza. No importaba si ese cabrón besaba bien o lo tocaba sin escrúpulos, él tenía que mantenerse sereno y controlarse a sí mismo. No permitiría que volviera a verlo como si fuera un depravado.

-Debo reconocer que no están tan asquerosos como esperaba –dijo unos minutos después, cuando pescó a Potter mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Acaso a los Slytherin se les cae la lengua si dicen un cumplido?

-¿Los? ¿Por qué el plural?

-Uhm, verás, no eres el primer Slytherin para el que preparo un sándwich –reveló, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de tela.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién fue?

-¿Por qué no intentas adivinar? –propuso con una sonrisa presuntuosa. Significaba que no lo creía capaz de hacerlo.

-Veamos, Pansy no come sándwiches porque está a dieta y es incapaz de decirle "no" a la mayonesa. Blaise no comería algo preparado por ti –Potter sonrió, bebiendo un poco más de su jugo-. Daphne jamás te pediría uno, porque seguramente diría que puede hacerlo mejor. Eso nos deja a Nott o Davis.

-Qué bien los conoces.

-¿Cuándo le hiciste un sándwich a Nott? –cuestionó, decidiendo que el calmado y silencioso chico era la opción más factible.

-¡Ah! Lo habías hecho muy bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que…? –Potter asintió, con una sonrisa de imbécil engreído-. ¿Davis aceptó uno de tus sándwiches?

-Más de uno, en realidad. Empezó como… Hace unas tres semanas. Creo que se durmió y me encontró aquí. Fue mucho más dulce que tú, ordenándome que le preparara algo y advirtiéndome que me haría tragar su zapato si le daba náuseas –Draco se echó a reír. Ah, esa era la chica antipática que él tanto estimaba-. Lo ha convertido en una especie de rutina. Se fue de aquí unos diez minutos antes de que llegaras.

-¿Diez minutos? ¿Por qué seguías preparando tu sándwich?

-Oh, ese ya era el tercero.

-Joder, comes como un… -evitó el insulto. Sería su forma de agradecer por haber sido alimentado. Que Potter no esperara más.

-Ya que estás aquí, deberíamos ir a pasear a Rocky.

-No quiero ir a pasear al maldito perro. Por su culpa me duele el cuello –Potter observaba al animal con una expresión de idiota conmovido.

-¿Qué pasa con tu cuello? –preguntó, mirando fugazmente sobre su hombro.

-Seguro fue por dormir en tu cama –acusó, considerándolo dos segundos antes de quitarle el jugo y tomárselo.

-Sí, puedes beber –autorizó, con un exagerado movimiento de invitación-. ¿Qué más da un beso indirecto cuando ya has tenido mi lengua en tu garganta? –Draco se atragantó con el jugo, algo que provocó un ataque de risa en el cabrón desconsiderado-. Ya, ya. No te mueras de forma tan indigna –quizás pretendía tranquilizarlo, acompañando esas perezosas palabras con unas palmadas en su espalda-. Te ayudaré con esto –se preguntó qué diablos pasaba con Potter esa mañana, en especial cuando se levantó para pararse detrás de él y empezar a masajear su cuello. Las manos que lo tocaban no se sentían tan rudas como había esperado, presionando en los puntos justos para atenuar el dolor.

-Harry…

-Draco –respondió, acercándose bastante a su oreja-. Alguien entró hace un par de minutos.

-¿Seguro? –sacó su varita y frente a sí invocó un silencioso _Homenum revelio. _Un 3 brilló frente a él durante algunos segundos. Ese encantamiento no tomaba en consideración a los animales, así que Potter tenía razón-. Qué interesante –murmuró, relajándose un poco y apoyándose más en él. Era su oportunidad para sembrar más dudas en sus compañeros.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañarás a pasear a Rocky? –insistió el chico, volviendo a hablar a un volumen normal.

-Uhhm, depende. ¿Me darás otro masaje por la noche? –negoció, modulando su voz para sonar como si hablara de otra cosa.

-¿No estás siendo un poco codicioso? A pesar de que te preparé el desayuno y te di mi jugo.

-Y estaba delicioso –halagó despacio, girando un poco el cuello. Potter era tosco para muchas cosas, pero su masaje lo había ayudado considerablemente. Pareció entender su mensaje sin necesidad de palabras, acercándose para darle un rápido beso. Después retrocedió, mirando hacia atrás como si realmente temiera haber sido descubierto. Draco agachó la cabeza, riendo-. Vamos, llevemos al jodido perro. Pero no me culpes si corre más de la cuenta y se lo come un thestral.

-Sí, creo que podemos ser más cuidadosos que eso –apuntó, yendo por el Pomerania y llevándolo en brazos.

Salieron de allí en silencio, algo propicio para escuchar cómo alguien se metía con sigilo a la mini biblioteca del lado derecho. Su día acababa de mejorar considerablemente.

* * *

-¡Chicas! No van a creerlo, acabo de ver a Malfoy y Potter paseando un perro –exclamó Parvati, que acababa de reunirse con Hannah, Susan y Padma.

-¿De qué hablas? Es Rocky, el Pomerania que nos entregó el profesor Greg –dijo su hermana, como si ella debiera saberlo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-Ayer, cuando nos convocó –también Susan parecía estar al tanto.

-¡Nadie me avisó!

-¿No estabas ahí? –Padma parecía auténticamente sorprendida.

-No, no estaba –refunfuñó, dejándose caer con amargura. Eso era el colmo. La habían ignorado cuando hicieron la segunda reunión para debatir sobre Malfoy y Potter, pero ahora resultaba que hasta el profesor Greg se olvidaba de ella. Era humillante.

-Lo sentimos. Intentaré fijarme que estés presente la próxima vez –ofreció Hannah, con matiz conciliador.

-Hey, Lavender. ¿Puedes creer que Parvati no sabía que…? –la castaña agitó una mano, callando a Susan. Parecía que había estado corriendo.

-No van a creerlo –las Hufflepuffs se miraron entre ellas, reviviendo la llegada de Parvati.

-Si es sobre Malfoy y Potter paseando al perro, Parvati ya nos dijo.

-No, ¡es sobre Malfoy y Potter durmiendo juntos!

-Disculpa, pero hay muy pocas probabilidades de que una afirmación tan escandalosa sea verdad –negó Padma, expresándose de esa manera que solía marear a sus amigas.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Los escuché hablando en la cocina! Malfoy dijo que habían dormido juntos, estoy segura. Me quedé escuchándolos y… No dijeron mucho, pero estaban muy cercanos. Harry le masajeaba el cuello y la forma en que Malfoy hablaba –Lavender parecía muy emocionada a medida que relataba su hallazgo, gozando de la atención de su audiencia-. Traté de observarlos sin que me vieran y… ¡Se besaron! Bueno, Harry me tapaba un poco la vista, ¡pero les juro que se estaban besando! Y lo peor, ¡Malfoy estaba sonriendo después del beso! Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, se fueron juntos a pasear al perro.

Lavender escaneó a sus amigas, complacida por la mirada de estupefacción de Parvati y la boca entreabierta de Padma. Sin embargo…

-¿Por qué ustedes no parecen sorprendidas? –increpó a Susan y Hannah, que solo se veían entre ellas como si estuvieran escondiendo algo.

-Es que… Ya lo sabíamos –confesó Susan, consiguiendo que sus amigas demandaran explicaciones.

* * *

No sabía cómo había terminado así. Aunque reconocía cierta culpabilidad. Quizás debió ser un poco más claro sobre que su invitación tenía vigencia de una noche; pero es que jamás se le habría ocurrido que Malfoy volvería a meterse en su cama.

Como era usual, después de leer un poco se había ido a dormir, mientras el rubio seguía estudiando en su escritorio. No sabía cuánto había dormido, pero sí que se despertó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Malfoy no había pronunciado palabra, tal vez porque creía que estaba dormido. O tal vez porque no quería decir nada al respecto. Como fuera, la situación era la misma.

-Estás en mi cama –apuntó, su voz sonando un poco ronca por el rato que estuvo dormido.

-Qué perspicaz.

-¿Qué haces en mi cama? –reformó, cansado del tono de Malfoy. Si alguien tenía derecho a sentirse molesto era él.

-El jodido Pomerania está en la mía.

-Que no se vuelva una costumbre –advirtió, demasiado cansado como para discutir. Se arrellanó en su espacio, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto.

-No tienes tanta suerte –replicó, retrocediendo un poco, como si hubiera notado que intentaba alejarse de él y, como el engendro insufrible que era, imponiéndole su presencia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas algo de calor? –mofó, tratando de avergonzarlo.

-No, solo intento no caerme de tu maldita cama.

-No tendrías ese problema si dejaras de ser tan maniático y durmieras con el pobre perro.

Malfoy masculló algo que sonó como "soy abregico a los pedos".

-¿Qué? –cuestionó, girando un poco la cabeza para escuchar mejor.

-Que soy alérgico a los perros –repitió, cortante.

-Sí, eso tiene más sentido –murmuró-. En algún momento dijiste que eras alérgico a mí.

-No dije eso. Mis palabras fueron: "me das urticaria" –al menos lo reconocía, pensó un tanto divertido.

-Claro, eso es muy diferente.

-Oye, Potty.

-Te habías estado mordiendo la lengua para no llamarme así, ¿verdad? –Malfoy se echó a reír, provocando que hasta él sonriera.

-Muchas veces al día –admitió.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿No extrañas pelear conmigo? –Harry se acostó sobre su espalda, pegándose un poco más a la pared para dejarle espacio.

-Creo que siempre te juzgué mal –dijo, tras un momento de silencio mientras asimilaba la pregunta-. Pensé que te esforzabas por actuar como un demente, pero parece que simplemente eres así.

Malfoy también se movió, acostándose en la misma posición, por lo que sus brazos se tocaban. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-No, no extraño pelear contigo –confesó.

-Pero discutíamos todo el tiempo… Por todo.

-¿Y quién lo empezó?

-Tú –volteó el rostro, pero no podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Si todo eso era una broma, Malfoy era más retorcido de lo que suponía.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú con tus aires de superioridad moral –Harry negó un par de veces.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? Fuiste tú quien desde el principio se portó como un cretino, menospreciando e insultando a todos los que creías inferiores a ti.

-Claro, ahora pretendes que crea que sin eso podríamos haber sido amigos –por sus caracteres y las vidas tan diferentes que habían llevado, no podía imaginar una realidad en que él y Malfoy fueran amigos. No obstante, lo que respondió fue:

-Algo es seguro… Ahora ya nunca lo sabremos.

-Siempre odié que fueras tan sencillo –dijo el rubio, hablando mucho más bajo, cuando empezaba a pensar que la conversación había terminado-. No tenías nada de especial pero todos parecían creer lo contrario.

-¿Buscas pelear conmigo?

-No, estoy siendo honesto –le costaba admitirlo, pero le creía. Nada en su forma de hablar sonaba provocador, sino reflexivo.

-¿Y si también te digo mis motivos no vas a saltar como un hurón rabioso? –se animó a preguntar, también suavizando su voz.

-Desde mi posición, me caería si intentara saltar.

Harry lo pensó un poco, considerando la conveniencia de seguir hablando de eso. Aunque en cierta forma, sentía que necesitaba aclararle ese punto. Que Malfoy comprendiera porqué siempre respondió a sus ataques y estuvo predispuesto ante él. Dudaba tener otra oportunidad como esa.

-No tenías respeto por los demás. Para ti, una persona valía solo si tenía dinero o un buen apellido –resumió, esperando en vilo por al menos un minuto. Entonces su compañero volvió a hablar, sin que se adivinara resentimiento o enfado en su voz.

-Llevas ocho años pensando eso, ¿eh? –dijo sin más, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

-¿Me dirás que he estado equivocado? Porque en todos estos años, lo único que te he escuchado decir son palabras despectivas junto a acciones egoístas.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¿Me estás dando…? –inquirió, sobrecogido. Era lo último que esperaba después de lo que había dicho. Un insulto, que se levantara furioso o incluso un golpe; pero no que lo aceptase tan tranquilo.

-Pero que no se te olvide que te saludé en aquella tienda sin saber quién eras –afirmó contundente, dando por terminada su conversación.

Harry solo pudo preguntarse una cosa antes de dormir y durante los días venideros.

¿Qué carajos significaba eso?

* * *

**Notas finales: **desde que empecé a planear este fic, Rocky estaba en él, aunque no quise introducirlo de inmediato. No tiene mucha importancia, pero su nombre hace referencia a la película de ese nombre, aunque en forma de broma por lo pequeño que es. Este capítulo tiene una de mis escenas favoritas y es cuando duermen juntos por primera vez. Porque no es nada romántico o erótico, sino que muy incómodo, jaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 7: rumores y secretos de la torre central.

Allyselle


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **hace poco rescaté una vieja playlist y hubo una canción que me hizo reír porque imaginé a Draco cantándola pensando en Harry. Sí, por mi mente pasan cosas raras, jaja. La canción era "Goma de mascar" de Paty Cantú. Si la conocen sabrán el porqué de esa conexión. Después de esa rara anécdota, gracias por estar aquí una semana más, en la que les puedo presentar uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Dedicado a Lys, ya que no pude contestar tu review, pero que sepas que lo leí. Agradezco de corazón tus deseos. Ánimos, me alegra poder distraerte aunque sea un par de minutos. Un abrazo enorme.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Rumores y secretos de la torre central**

Los días pasaron y ellos continuaron con sus "juegos de miradas", algo que ya hacía desconfiar a muchos de sus compañeros. Algunas de las chicas los observaban todo el tiempo, atentas al más ligero gesto fuera de lo normal. Malfoy se había mostrado inusualmente paciente, diciendo que aguardaran para anunciar su _romance _hasta que fuera inevitable. Así era como lo llevaban, con charlas cortas para sembrar la duda y empleando a diario el lenguaje no verbal. Como cuando descansaba con sus amigos en la sala común y el grupito de Malfoy estaba al otro lado. Entonces, se veían directamente a los ojos. El rubio apartaba la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado y él volvería a ver su libro, sonriendo un poco.

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?

-He notado que… -titubeó, dándole un vistazo a Ron. Su amigo estaba a media partida de ajedrez contra Nott, que pese a ser bastante reservado era muy bueno en ese juego-. Últimamente me pides muchos libros de amor, me pareció interesante.

-Eh… Tienes un excelente gusto literario –elogió, tratando de distraerla.

Tenía dos motivos para pedirle esos libros: primero, realmente disfrutaba muchas de esas historias. Y segundo, le ayudaba a tener ideas para la siguiente parte de su venganza. Debió prever que eso suscitaría sospechas en su amiga. A esas alturas, hasta ella debía haber escuchado los rumores. Aunque suponía que no lo iba a confrontar directamente, esperando que fuera él quien le confiara sus secretos.

-Gracias. Sabes, ya has leído la mayoría de los que tengo. Si quieres, podría prestarte algunas novelas gráficas. Creo que te gustarían –sugirió, sonriendo sutilmente.

-Muchas gracias, siempre es bueno tener algo que leer –Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio, pero pareció desistir de agregar algo más.

-Ya no te distraigo, que disfrutes tu lectura –respondió con un asentimiento, observando a Malfoy una vez más antes de volver al texto.

* * *

Draco bostezó, desistiendo de la lista estúpida que había estado leyendo. Después de su última junta con Potter, determinaron que era necesario conocer ciertos detalles sobre el otro. Por lo tanto, cada uno había hecho un listado de sus actividades, comidas y demás cosas favoritas. También algunas historias importantes de sus vidas. El pergamino que recibió de Potter era muy simplón. "Color favorito: rojo", "Postre favorito: tarta de melaza", "Actividad favorita: leer y practicar quidditch". Todas eran cosas que ya sabía sobre él.

La risa boba de su amigo captó su atención. Era su turno de cuidar al ridículo perro y parecía estarlo disfrutando, el maldito traidor.

-Mira, le estoy enseñando a traer una bola.

-¡Qué monada! –Pansy aplaudió, haciendo un mohín enternecido-. Es difícil para él por su trompita tan chiquita –su molestia solo creció por el tono chillón en que hablaba. El perro corrió hacia ella, saltando en su regazo-. ¿Quién es una cosita hermosa? –el malcriado can ladró, tratando de lamerle la cara. Era extraño ver a Pansy comportarse de esa forma, sin que le importaran los pelos en su túnica. Aunque tampoco era tan sorprendente, sabiendo que le gustaba todo lo que considerara "lindo".

-Yo soy una cosita hermosa –dijo Blaise, alzando el mentón.

-No, Rocky lo es –Draco prefirió ignorarlos, mirando el estante frente a él.

Se habían juntado a estudiar en la mini biblioteca, pero era poco lo que habían avanzado. Pansy había estado parloteando sobre la extraña actitud de Theo, que seguía sin acercarse a ellos o a algún otro ser humano. También tuvo tiempo para burlarse de Davis y su temor injustificado a los perros, incluso con una criatura tan pequeña como Rocky. Entonces Blaise había empezado a quejarse sobre los hábitos de Finnigan y la discusión que tuvieron sobre lo que le daba de comer a Rocky cuando lo descubrió alimentándolo con nachos y chucherías.

-¿Te preocupa algo, pastelito? Has estado muy callado –habló Pansy, mirándolo mientras aún apretujaba al perro.

-No nos molesta, sabes. Es bueno descansar de tus berrinches, pero es inaudito. Creo que no te he escuchado quejarte de Potter en las últimas semanas. Al menos no desde su pelea –continuó. Draco se esforzó para mantener la expresión en blanco. Tardaron, pero como suponía, se habían unido para interrogarlo sobre Potter.

-Simplemente no tengo nada qué decir.

-Extraordinario. ¿Acaso llegaron a algún tipo de acuerdo? –insistió Pansy, que era buena en muchas cosas menos en darse por vencida.

-Se puede decir así.

-Pansy, linda. No sé qué hacemos preguntando a medias.

-Oh, tienes razón. Draco… -se giró hacia ella, pero un revoloteo la distrajo. Un trozo de pergamino acababa de llegar volando y se quedó flotando frente a ellos.

-"Miembros de la torre central, se les convoca a una junta de emergencia en nuestra sala común. Acudan en cuanto reciban esta nota" –leyó Blaise, enarcando ambas cejas-. ¿Desde cuándo tenemos juntas de emergencia?

-No está firmado –añadió Pansy, asomándose sobre su hombro para leer.

-¿Vamos? –ella asintió, sin devolverle al perro.

Draco se encogió, desinteresado. Viniendo de sus compañeros, una "junta de emergencia" podría ser para tratar cualquier tontería. Aunque si decían que querían crear un escudo para su maldita casa de Sahegoro los hechizaría por ñoños.

Se sorprendió al atravesar la puerta y encontrar reunidos a la mayoría de ellos. No quedaban asientos libres, notó con fastidio. Potter y sus compinches ya estaban ahí, ocupando el sillón cerca de la chimenea. Pensó en lo pasmados que se quedarían todos si iba a sentarse en sus piernas. Sonrió, apartando la mirada. Todavía no era su momento, pero se aproximaba. Se regocijaba con la expectativa, en especial al percatarse de las miradas inquietas y precavidas que recibían a toda hora.

Un rato después, el lugar estaba lleno de toda la colección de imbéciles que habitaban la torre central. Entonces, para desconcierto de la mayoría, Thomas y Goldstein se apostaron cerca de la entrada.

-Muchas gracias por venir, chicos. Mi compañero y yo tuvimos la idea de convocar a esta reunión –inició Goldstein-. El único propósito es tratar una problemática que ha afectado a muchos de los presentes –Draco intercambió una mirada con Potter. Era imposible que se refirieran a ellos. Si los había juzgado bien, no los enfrentarían de esa forma cuando su "amorío" saliera a la luz.

-Desde hace algunas semanas, diferentes objetos personales han estado desapareciendo –expuso Thomas, sonando determinado-. Hemos conversado con algunos de ustedes que han experimentado algo similar. Por ejemplo, Neville perdió sus apuntes de encantamientos. Seamus su colección de revistas de quidditch, Nott un par de libros, Anthony sus artículos de cuidado personal y yo una fotografía original autografiada por la selección inglesa de quidditch –Draco lo observó, impresionado. Ahora comprendía porqué actuaba con tanta resolución. Las demás eran cosas fácilmente reemplazables, pero lo suyo era muy valioso-. Incluso las chicas, Lavender fue incapaz de encontrar sus cartas de tarot y Parvati su perfume.

-Exacto, esas son las "desapariciones" de las que nos hemos enterado. Antes de proseguir, de los que no hemos mencionado, ¿alguien extravió otra cosa?

-Sucedió cuando nos acabábamos de mudar –el que habló fue McMillan, con su irritante expresión honorable-. Desapareció un broche familiar. Pensé que mi compañero lo había tirado por accidente, hasta que se percató que él también había perdido unas estampillas originales –muchos voltearon hacia Weasley, que asintió.

-Chicos… Yo también perdí unos pendientes –declaró Abbott, que solía abstenerse de participar.

-A Granger y a mí nos hurtaron algunos libros –añadió Daphne.

-Ah, si hablamos de libros, también se llevaron uno mío. En realidad era de Draco –comentó Pansy, haciéndolo resoplar-. Pero desapareció cuando yo lo tenía. Y junto a él una pluma por la que pagué mucho en el callejón Diagon.

Aprovechó el silencio siguiente para hablar.

-Oye, ¿tú no te estabas quejando porque no encontrabas una bufanda? –preguntó hacia Potter, que reaccionó a su voz.

-Ah, cierto. Fue hace unos tres días –algunos de sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

-Si no falta nadie más, somos quince los afectados –retomó Goldstein-. Es preocupante, compañeros.

-¡Hey! ¡Creo que yo perdí mi insignia de prefecto! –saltó Fletchley, haciendo alarde de su lenta capacidad de razonamiento.

-¿Seguro que no olvidaste donde la pusiste? –increpó su compañero, Corner. Incluso Draco estaba pensando eso.

-No, siempre la dejaba puesta en mi túnica. Los elfos la devolvían brillante.

-¡Eso! ¿No podrían ser los elfos los culpables? –sugirió Corner.

Al unísono, todos se giraron hacia Granger.

-Eso es imposible, Michael –negó de inmediato, más tranquila de lo que esperaban-. Los elfos domésticos jamás hurtarían las posesiones de un mago. Aun si hubiera alguno rebelde, sus congéneres lo acusarían. Ellos son capaces de cortarse las manos antes de robar algo.

-Apoyo a Granger –opinó Daphne. Nadie se mostró sorprendido, ya que la amistad entre esas dos era algo de lo que todos estaban conscientes-. Los elfos domésticos son criaturas leales y trabajadoras. No se involucrarían en actos maliciosos.

-Comprenden lo que están diciendo, ¿verdad? –derivó Blaise, empleando el tono grave propicio para imponerse y sonar distinguido-. Significa que el malhechor está entre nosotros.

Obtuvo el efecto deseado, provocando que los jóvenes se observaran entre ellos. Aquellos que habían tenido incidentes miraron sobre el hombro a los que consideraban sospechosos. Granger se aclaró la garganta, incorporándose y uniéndose a los chicos al frente.

-Acusándonos unos a otros no se resolverá nada. Propongo que demos un plazo de 48 horas para que el culpable devuelva las posesiones. No es necesario que se exponga, nos basta con recuperar nuestras pertenencias –como predecía, Davis se echó a reír.

-Qué altruista, Granger. Así que alguien puede robar por semanas y salir impune. Excelente mensaje –evaluó a todos en la sala, alzando el mentón con arrogancia-. No estoy de acuerdo. Aún no he perdido nada, pero podría ser la siguiente. Y demonios que me gustaría saber quién es el que tiene por costumbre apoderarse de lo ajeno.

-Trace tiene razón –apoyó Lavender, asombrando a los Slytherin por la forma en que llamó a Davis y que siguiera viva después de ello-. No creo que sea necesario involucrar a los profesores, pero los afectados y las posibles víctimas tenemos derecho a saberlo.

-¡Vamos a hacer dos votaciones! –Lovegood aplaudió en su sitio, capturando la atención de todos. Y algunas miradas condescendientes.

-¿Luna? –murmuró Granger.

-Primero, ¿quiénes están de acuerdo con que se revele la identidad del culpable? –Draco alzó la mano de inmediato, junto con los demás Slytherin y casi todos sus compañeros.

-19 votos a favor –contó Lovegood. Sólo Granger, Fletchley y una de las gemelas se abstuvieron de votar-. Entonces lo haremos.

-¿Cuál es la segunda votación? –se interesó Potter, mirando con aprecio a la lunática.

-Hace unos días, cuando los chicos me preguntaron sobre cosas perdidas, pensé que algo así podía suceder. Investigué y encontré un hechizo que marcará a aquellos que estén guardando un terrible secreto. No es un hechizo perfecto, pero podría ayudar a reducir las sospechas.

-¿Por qué no convocan con un _accio _las cosas perdidas? –sugirió el imbécil de Fletchley, que seguía tan despreocupado como siempre.

-Oh, vaya. Jamás lo habríamos pensado por nuestra cuenta. Gracias por iluminarnos con tu apabullante sabiduría –dijo sin piedad, con tono agrio.

-No es posible, Justin –explicó con paciencia una de sus compañeras Hufflepuff-. Donde sea que se encuentren las cosas, deben estar bajo llave. Nadie ha tenido éxito convocando sus pertenencias.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es, Luna? –cuestionó Granger, finalizando con esa innecesaria participación.

-Solo evaluará a los presentes y brillará un símbolo sobre aquellos que guarden algún secreto.

-No creo que sea muy útil, todos debemos tener secretos –apuntó Daphne, sabiamente.

-Creo que no perdemos nada con probar –discrepó Davis, que siempre respaldaría aquello que incordiase a los demás.

-¿Quiénes están de acuerdo? –Lovegood volvió a recorrer la estancia con esa desconcertante apariencia siempre serena. Las manos tardaron más en alzarse, hasta Draco dudó. Eso de quedar en evidencia frente a los demás no resultaba nada agradable. Sin embargo, cuando el conteo finalizó…-. 14 votos. Eso es mayoría –en efecto, los perjudicados estaban muy molestos.

-Ay, chicos –masculló Granger-. Adelante. Supongo que puede ayudar.

-_Revelio secretiora _–pronunció la Ravenclaw, con un grácil movimiento. Draco dejó de contener el aliento. Ni él ni Potter habían sido señalados.

Pero sí diez de sus compañeros. Incluidos sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

Harry se giró hacia Ron, atónito por el símbolo escarlata que brillaba sobre la cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Lunática! ¡¿Tú tienes algo que esconder?! –chilló Davis, cuya cabeza no estaba libre de acusación.

-Uhm, no me sorprende. Puedo decirlo, porque en cuanto lo haga esto desaparecerá –accedió sin preocupación. Harry la contempló anonadado-. Creo saber por qué está ahí y no es nada malo ni que me avergüence admitir. Estoy enamorada de una persona y no he tenido el valor de decírselo –declaró sin tapujos. Muchos la miraron con ojos agrandados. Hermione llevó una mano a su pecho y Harry la contempló con cariño. Tal como había advertido, su símbolo se desvaneció.

-Así que desaparece al revelar el secreto. Qué oportuno –masculló Davis-. Yo no soy una ladrona. Ustedes idiotas, les enviaré mierda de dragón si se les ocurre burlarse de mí –amenazó a sus colegas Slytherin. Entonces enfrentó a los demás, con expresión desafiante-. Me agradan… Las gemelas y la chica lobo –todavía no superaban la revelación de Luna y eso fue simplemente imprevisible.

-¡Oh! ¡También te queremos, Trace! –chilló Parvati, abrazando a la malhumorada chica cuyo signo acusatorio también se había ido.

-Seguiré su ejemplo, chicas. Tomaré esto con madurez. Entiendo que esto me marca porque es algo que no he dicho a nadie –dijo Greengrass, cuadrando los hombros con elegancia-. Soy escritora.

-Ese no era un secreto oscuro –comentó Hermione, viendo como la marca de la chica también desaparecía.

-Lo es si te dijera lo que escribo.

-¡Ahora estoy intrigada!

-¿Cómo es posible que nosotras tengamos más cojones que ustedes, chicos? –increpó Davis, desviando la mirada con fastidio.

-Tampoco tengo nada que esconder –expresó Zabini, cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy lo miraba con burla mal disimulada-. Como dijo Lovegood, también estoy enamorado de alguien y no se lo he dicho.

-¡Oh, esto vale muchos galeones! –Davis rió, entusiasmada. Zabini también quedó libre de sospecha, impactando a muchos.

-Esto… Es algo estúpido –el siguiente en hablar fue Neville, que parecía un poco avergonzado-. También es algo que no he dicho nadie, aunque no sé bien porqué –sonrió con disculpa-. Me gusta cocinar. Desde hace algunos años me entreno con los elfos –su marca desapareció, para el desconcierto de todos.

-Eso es genial, Neville –animó Hermione.

-Aunque es un poco egoísta. Podrías traernos un postre de vez en cuando –añadió Davis, siendo inusualmente generosa al no burlarse de él.

-Espera, ¿tú habías hecho esas galletas que tomé hace unas semanas?

-¡¿Tú las robaste?! ¡Trabajé muy duro en ellas, Ron!

-Ah, ¡pero estaban deliciosas! –el símbolo de su amigo también desapareció y Harry tuvo que resistir para no darse una palmada en el rostro. Davis resopló, exasperada.

-¿Ese era tu maldito secreto, Weasley? Todos sabemos que engulles lo que encuentras a tu paso, por Merlín.

-Recapitulando, eso nos deja a Parkinson, Abbott, Corner y Nott – comunicó Goldstein.

-Dos Slytherins, un Ravenclaw y una Hufflepuff. Esto es inesperado -expresó Lavender.

-No le he dicho a nadie porque no es de su interés –el primero en defenderse fue Nott, cuyo rostro estaba muy colorado-. En realidad… Me gusta la cultura muggle. Leo muchas historietas.

-Eso no está nada mal, a mí también me gustan los cómics –aportó Harry, compadeciéndose de él. Dean asintió con vigor.

-Sí, hombre. Cuando quieras te presto algunos de los míos –Nott les sonrió con inseguridad, saliendo de la lista de sospechosos.

-¿Pansy?

-Vete al diablo, Greengrass. No tengo por qué revelarles mis secretos.

-Te estás hundiendo, linda –Davis usó el conocido tono dulzón de Parkinson, haciéndola inhalar con disgusto.

-¿Por qué se centran en mí? ¿Sólo porque soy de Slytherin? ¡Pregunten a esos dos! ¡Les aseguro que entre ellos está el ladrón!

-Hannah… No es nada malo –Harry escuchó el murmullo de Susan. Tomaba una de las manos de su amiga, intentando confortarla. Creía saber a qué se debía.

-Ay, por favor. Eso no es secreto para nadie.

-Cállate, Trace. Ella tiene derecho a elegir si quiere decirlo o no –defendió Lavender. Hasta Hermione parecía afligida por la Hufflepuff.

-No es necesario que lo digas, Hannah. Sabemos que no eres tú.

-Esperen, ¿todos saben su secreto? –cuestionó Neville, provocando que la chica enrojeciera hasta el cuello.

-Por un demonio, la chica está…

-¡Draco! –amonestó, imponiéndose ante el tono desdeñoso del rubio insensible.

-Bien. La chica está enamorada de alguien –corrigió, resoplando con desdén, como si le molestaran los sentimientos de los demás. Pese a que fue Malfoy quien lo dijo, el signo sobre Hannah desapareció.

-De acuerdo –reanudó Greengrass, que había mantenido sus ojos en él. Harry frunció el ceño, captando más miradas. Tardíamente comprendió que había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre-. Parkinson y Corner.

-Si no quieren hablar, podemos registrar sus pertenencias. El ganador será quien tenga más cosas ajenas –propuso Davis, buscando alborotar los ánimos de su compañera, probablemente.

-¡No!

-Pansy, querida. Estás muy tensa.

-Escuchen, no sé qué es lo que esconde, pero estoy seguro que ella no es a quien buscan –defendió Zabini, observándola pensativo-. Pansy jamás haría algo con tan poca clase.

-Eso es. Además, tengo suficiente dinero para comprar cosas mejores que las que perdieron. Ni siquiera me gusta el quidditch. Pregunten a ese jodido Ravenclaw, mejor.

-¿Corner?

-No sé qué esperas que diga, Greengrass. No sé por qué esto me señala, yo no escondo nada.

-¿Qué tal tu romance con Fletchley?

-Deja de incordiar, Davis. Justin y yo no tenemos nada –su símbolo siguió brillando. ¿Sería ese el secreto del chico?

Harry volvió a observar a la Slytherin. Parecía estar hablando entre murmullos con Malfoy.

-Hemos llegado muy lejos, chicos. ¿Podrían ser honestos?

-Qué te jodan, Granger.

-¡No le hables así! –saltó Ron.

-Pansy, lo hemos dicho. No habrá represalias contra…

-Disculpa, ¿así que ya decidiste que yo soy la culpable, Bones? Además, no te he autorizado para que me llames por mi nombre.

-¡Estás quedando como mentirosa y ladrona por una tontería! –exclamó Malfoy, que parecía estar al corriente del secreto.

-¡Te atreves a revelarlo y yo gritaré tus secretos más vergonzosos! –el chico jadeó, indignado. No obstante, se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios.

-Pansy, no seas caprichosa e irracional.

-Daphne…

-Si no eres la culpable, dilo. Entonces sabremos que la búsqueda acabó. No puede ser peor que admitir ser el responsable de los hurtos.

-Los odio. Los odio a todos, maldita sea. ¿Quieren escuchar mi terrible secreto? –arrojó, con las manos en las caderas. Harry miró a Malfoy, quien le había dicho que esa era su pose conflictiva-. Como quieran. Ni se les ocurra juzgarme, porque han confesado cosas igual de reprochables.

-¡Dilo de una vez! –Parkinson aspiró hondo, mirando con odio a Davis.

-Como mermelada a escondidas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –ante el aturdimiento de todos los presentes, el símbolo escarlata desapareció-. Parkinson, tienes que dejar de tomarte tan en serio tus dietas.

La chica miró al techo, sus mejillas muy coloradas. A su lado, Malfoy sonreía sutilmente.

-Entiendes lo que significa, ¿no? –Goldstein se giró hacia la única persona cuya marca seguía brillando-. Michael, te escuchamos.

-Chicos, les juro que no le he quitado nada a ninguno de ustedes. No lo necesito.

-Pruébalo –Harry giró hacia Padma, que hablaba con tranquilidad-. Luna dijo que el hechizo no era perfecto, quizás dejó pasar algo y se equivocó de persona. Pero si no recuerdas ningún posible secreto, permite que vayamos a tu habitación e intentemos un par de hechizos.

-Claro, háganlo –accedió de inmediato, algo que no haría un culpable. Poco después, todos se encaminaban hacia el tercer nivel.

La habitación que el Ravenclaw compartía con Justin Finch-Fletchley estaba medio ordenada. No lucía como un desastre, aunque sí había algunas cosas fuera de su lugar.

-Vamos a hacerlo simple –informó Padma, que se había encargado de la situación-. Rodearemos su cama y baúl. Después necesito que se mantengan en silencio e intentaremos convocar las cosas perdidas.

-Muy sensato –alabó Hermione, que junto a los demás siguió las indicaciones. Harry se paró frente al baúl de Corner. Dean estaba a su derecha y Zabini a su izquierda.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?

-Lo haré yo –respondió Hermione, que estaba a un lado de la cama y ya tenía la varita en la mano-. _Accio libro de Historia _–de inmediato se escuchó una especie de golpeteo que venía desde debajo de la cama.

-No tienes un ghoul ahí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Eso no es… -Hermione intercambió una mirada con Greengrass.

-Tendremos que revisar, Corner –el chico asintió, luciendo muy confundido.

Goldstein se agachó, alumbrando con su varita. Arrastró algo que parecía una maleta de madera y con esfuerzo la puso sobre la cama.

-Oh, demonios –el Ravenclaw estaba lívido.

-Tiene tus iniciales, ¿vas a seguir negándolo? –Padma fue dura, mostrándole las letras MC a los demás.

-Esperen… -Corner fue a su mesa de noche, hurgó en el primer cajón y sacó una llave oxidada. Después, con manos temblorosas, abrió la maleta. Todas las posesiones perdidas estaban ahí, como si las hubiera metido a las prisas.

-Bueno, ya sabemos en quien no debemos confiar.

-Davis, no es momento para eso –Corner miró a Greengrass con aprecio y después volvió a ver el piso.

-Chicos, de verdad lo siento. No creí que yo… Recordé todo cuando vi la maleta.

-¿Recordaste todo?

-Sí, Hermione. Esto ya me había pasado antes… Pensaba que lo había superado.

-Su símbolo sigue brillando –señaló Lavender en ese momento. Era verdad, aunque Corner ya había pedido disculpas, reconociendo su proceder.

-Es lo que estaba por decir… Mi secreto es que soy cleptómano.

Después de su confesión, algunos le habían ofrecido ayuda y los demás aceptaron sus disculpas sin resentimiento. Incluso Harry fue hasta el baúl, recuperando su bufanda. Vaya que había sido una tarde extraña. Se habían revelado más cosas de las necesarias, como enamoramientos, robo de galletas y aficiones secretas. Al menos su trato con Malfoy seguía siendo un secreto. Suponía que el hechizo lo había ignorado porque su "relación" no era realmente uno. Pensando en eso y en el escrutinio al que habían sido sometidos en todo el rato, miró directo hacia el rubio. Malfoy asintió y salió de la habitación de Corner.

-Los veo luego, chicos –despidió, consciente de que agudizaría más la duda al actuar de esa forma.

Habían llegado al punto que Malfoy tanto ansiaba. No obstante, tenía en mente un detalle que todavía no discutían. Algo que podía asegurar o enterrar el éxito de su plan.

-Estamos a punto de ser descubiertos –dijo el rubio en cuanto lo vio entrar. Caminaba de un lado a otro, su andar favorito cuando maquinaba algo malvado.

-Lo sé, he notado las miradas.

-No falta mucho para que nuestros amigos nos enfrenten. Pansy y Blaise intentaron hacerlo hoy –Harry asintió. Sabía que también Hermione lo haría, aunque quizás más políticamente que los Slytherin-. Tienes que prometer que no les dirás la verdad.

Se sentó en su cama, apreciando a Malfoy con algo cercano al respeto.

-Casualmente, estaba pensando en eso.

-Todo se arruina si alguien sabe que esto es falso. Los demás se darán cuenta del engaño si nuestros amigos se muestran demasiado tranquilos y conformes –asintió, sonriendo un poco.

-Vaya, Draco. Es un honor saber que soy tan buena influencia. Estás siendo sorprendentemente lógico y racional –aduló, sabiendo que fastidiaría al chico. En efecto, bufó antes de volver a hablar.

-No me jodas, cielo –rió, cruzando las piernas.

-Pero joderte es lo que da sentido a mi vida.

-Cambia el _joderte _por _tenerte_ y estaremos listos para mostrarnos –devolvió, quedándose quieto y zapateando en su lugar.

-Descuida, lo tendré en mente.

-Debemos preparar el número principal –siguió rumiando, componiendo su mejor expresión psicópata-. No me voy a conformar con algo sencillo.

-Ya que hemos llegado hasta este punto, supongo que yo tampoco –coincidió, recordando las ideas que tenía desde hacía un par de días.

Como le dijera, Hermione le prestó algunas novelas gráficas. Que resultaron ser sobre romances homosexuales, una indirecta muy poco sutil. Todavía no discutían al respecto, pero sabía que el momento se acercaba. Independientemente de eso, le había ayudado a darle forma a la siguiente parte de la venganza.

-Tengo un plan –contempló a Malfoy casi con ternura, ahorrándose el decirle que hasta el momento solo sus ideas habían dado frutos.

-De acuerdo, voy a escucharlo antes de decirte lo que está mal y hacer uno mejor.

-Eres un maldito engreído.

-Lo has admitido, en esto he sido mejor que tú –se regodeó. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a su propósito no definido de hacer un agujero en el piso.

-Ya quisieras, pedazo de… cielo –Harry rió un poco.

-Entonces, Draco. Te escucho.

-Tiene que ser algo impactante, muy traumático para todos. Tienen que encontrarnos en acción –juntó las palmas, entusiasmado-. Tengo la imagen en mi mente. Un beso muy apasionado, braguetas abajo y sonidos sugestivos.

-Sí es… traumático saber que piensas en mí de esa forma –comentó despacio. Aunque más impactante era intentar entender el extraño tirón al escucharlo decir eso. Debía ser desprecio.

-Oh, no te confundas. Es pensando en ellos, en hacer una entrada magistral.

-Bien. No está tan mal, pero necesitamos algunos elementos.

-¿Cuáles? –Malfoy se quedó frente a su cama, con mirada de chiflado.

-Oportunidad y espectadores. Una ocasión en que sepamos que la mayoría estará ahí para descubrirnos.

-Sí, ese es el problema.

-Podemos hacer que pase –dijo con una sonrisa, enfrentando la ceja arqueada del chico.

-Dime.

-Hay un momento en que muchos se reúnen en la sala común antes de partir a un divertido día de compras y paseo por Hogsmeade.

-Los sábados por la mañana –asintió, sonriendo aún más.

-Así es. Y esto quizás te guste, nuestro escenario podría ser la cocina.

-Eso será muy chocante –coincidió, esbozando su propia sonrisa guasona-. Lo recordarán cada vez que entren ahí.

-Precisamente. Una vez que empecemos, no podrás decirme más groserías frente a ellos. ¿Lo lograrás? –pinchó, tratando de quitarle su apariencia expectante.

-Eso no es tan difícil. ¿Acaso tú lograrás quitar esa cara de idiota y verte como si me desearas? –retó, con una punzante sonrisa.

Harry se incorporó, alargando la mano para tomarlo de la muñeca. Malfoy cayó sobre su cama por el tirón que le dio y aprovechó su desconcierto para subirse a horcajadas sobre él. Con su venganza en acción, eso era algo que ocurriría a toda hora. Un beso más, un beso menos. Tampoco es como que llevara la cuenta. Malfoy aceptó su beso agresivo, mordiéndole los labios y sujetando su cabello.

También tenía sus motivos ocultos, aquellos que lo habían hecho temer ser señalado por el hechizo. Porque conjunto a la venganza de Malfoy, él tenía su propio plan de exploración. Uno que se titulaba "besar al idiota hasta comprobar si me van los hombres o solo estoy caliente", pero que se podía abreviar como "proyecto descubrimiento". Malfoy era el sujeto de prueba perfecto, ya que dudaba que eso fuera a complicar las cosas entre ellos. Seguía siendo un maldito insoportable el resto del tiempo, aunque tuviera talento en eso. De confirmar sus sospechas, culparía a Hermione por poner ideas en su cabeza al incitarlo a leer esas historias de romance entre chicos. O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo, antes de dejar de divagar mientras lo seguía besando.

* * *

**Notas finales: **no sé ustedes, pero me encanta cuando están todos juntos, jaja. Aunque al momento de escribir es un poco confuso y delicado, pues tengo que mantener sus personalidades y hacer que todos participen de alguna forma, pero son de mis escenas favoritas. Hay muchas cosas en este capítulo que sirven como fundamento para sucesos futuros, así que espero que hayan puesto atención. Por otro lado, a próposito de lo que les conté al inicio recordé que este fic no tiene un Playlist como tal, pero sí hay un par de discos que me han acompañado. Principalmente cuatro: Head above water de Avril Lavigne, Divide de Ed Sheeran, Talking dreams de Echosmith y en el último tiempo Happiness begins de los Jonas Brothers. Ya saben, para compartir un poco del detrás de escena.

En el capítulo 8: bajo reflectores, ¡la ardiente venganza de Malfoy!

Allyselle (ahora es que la aventura Digievoluciona)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **ustedes siempre me encantan con sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias. También a los que siempre leen, pues hacen que sea emocionante estar aquí cada semana. Saludos a Lys y a cierta persona que me dejó comentario anónimo, pero igual me llegó. Este día el capítulo va dedicado a Bellalphine Black, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Bajo reflectores, ¡la ardiente venganza de Malfoy!**

Se sentía como un niño en la mañana de navidad, como cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts aunque sabía que iba a llegar, como cuando salía de compras sin límite de crédito. Era una sensación de emoción y euforia pura. Su tan anhelada venganza empezaría a manifestarse y todos esos miserables que habían osado tratarlo como un chiquillo tendrían que lidiar con las consecuencias.

-¿Podrías dejar de sonreír de esa forma? –pidió Potter por lo bajo, tras terminar de beber un poco de leche. Seguramente podría sentir el sabor cuando lo besara, como la noche anterior había degustado el pastel de chocolate que comió de postre.

-Se supone que luzca feliz de estar contigo.

-Sí, pero felicidad del tipo "oh, estoy con mi amado", no como si fueras a atacar ciudad Gótica –lo miró con extrañeza, sin comprender por qué eso debía ser divertido.

-¿Dónde queda eso? –el cretino dramático suspiró con pesadez y asintió.

-Ya malograron tu niñez al no darte un peluche, creo que rescataré tu juventud. Recuérdame prestarte algunos de mis cómics después.

-Jód… -Potter alzó las cejas, retándolo a completar la palabra-. …er, es bueno saber que me cuidas.

-Uhhm –el desconsiderado Gryffindor seguía comiendo, con la vista fija en su pergamino extraño.

-Oye.

-¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó sin mirarlo.

-Que dejes de comer. Cuando te bese tendrás gusto a buffet –Potter rió, aunque siguió mordisqueando una dona.

-También puedes comer, ¿sabes?

-Tomé café. Podremos comer en Hogsmeade –el lerdo casi deja caer su postre, observándolo con sorpresa.

-¿Era en serio eso de pasar el día juntos?

-Por supuesto. Esto es un romance en su mejor momento, tenemos que aprovecharlo.

-Pero yo quería ir a comprar –refunfuñó, patético.

-Podemos ir juntos.

-Honestamente, Draco. No iría a comprar ropa contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ibas a comprar ropa? Creí que la obtenías de la beneficencia –Potter exhaló, bajando su rosquilla y encarándolo con mal talante-. Disculpa, querido. ¿Me dejas acompañarte? Podría ser de utilidad para mejorar tu estilo –vestir a Potter no era una actividad que le interesara, pero le encantaba hacer compras. Podría aprovechar para conseguir algunos guantes y un gorro.

-No, gracias. Pero mantén la oferta en pie, podría aceptarla cuando me sienta especialmente masoquista –dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

-Entonces iremos a sitios donde estén la mayoría de ellos. Zonko, Honeydukes, ese lugar cerca de…

-Las chicas están juntas en el segundo nivel.

Draco se acercó a él, todavía desacostumbrado al maldito mapa de Potter. Le había revelado su existencia esa misma mañana, cuando se preguntaba cómo harían para adivinar cuando alguien se acercara. El pergamino mostraba la distribución de todos los niveles y la ubicación de sus habitantes. Por eso sabía que sus amigos permanecían en sus respectivas habitaciones y que Goldstein seguía acaparando el lavabo compartido. Y, tal como dijera Potter, las etiquetas de Brown, Patil, Bones, Abbott y Davis estaban en el vestíbulo sobre ellos.

-Deben estar esperando a alguna de las gemelas. Creo que es Padma la que tiene su habitación ahí.

-Sí, la comparte con Pansy –recordó, mostrándole la primera habitación de la derecha-. Este par de idiotas está por salir –señaló el recuadro que mostraba los nombres de Finch-Fletchley y Corner.

-También Hermione y Greengrass –efectivamente, las chicas estaban saliendo en ese momento-. Ella esperará por Ron en el nivel dos. ¿Qué crees que haga Greengrass? –Draco chasqueó la lengua. Esa traidora había estado distanciada de ellos, así que no podía aventurar nada.

-No lo sé, quizás irá sola o con la sangre…

-Draco.

-Con Granger.

-Dean también salió, probablemente a encontrarse con Neville o Seamus.

-¿Qué demonios esperan para bajar? –renegó, cada vez más impaciente.

-¡Padma y Luna salieron! –había muchos puntitos en un reducido espacio y pronto todos empezaron a moverse hacia las escaleras.

-¡Es nuestro turno! –exclamó entusiasmado, saltando sobre la isla y quedándose con las piernas colgando-. No olvides la bragueta –instruyó, viendo como Potter guardaba su pergamino en el bolsillo trasero. Él hizo lo propio, destrabando un botón y bajando el cierre hasta que se asomaron sus calzoncillos oscuros. No tenían mucho tiempo, por eso lo haló mientras seguía con las manos en su pantalón. No podían dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena. Empezaron a besarse como lo había imaginado: descuidados, en una enloquecedora y caliente batalla de lenguas. Rodeó su cadera con una sola pierna y llenó sus manos con los cabellos oscuros. Potter lo colocó al borde de la encimera, posando ambas palmas en su trasero para mantenerlo pegado. A penas se estaba acomodando a ello cuando un agudo grito sonó desde la puerta.

-¡Se los dije! ¡Tendrás que comprarme el almuerzo, Trace! –la chica lobo estaba armando un escándalo, mientras Potter y él se apresuraban a "arreglarse" la ropa.

-Y valdrá cada galeón, Lav –aceptó, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una expresión siniestra-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Desayunando del fruto prohibido, chicos?

-Vete al diablo, Davis. No tenemos por qué explicarte –defendió, terminando de alisar su camisa y parándose frente al chico.

-Ah, no actúes como un cabrón imponente ahora. Todas vimos cómo te sometes ante Potter y…

-Tracy, ¿podrías no insultar a mi novio en mi cara? –el engendro descarado se aproximó, abrazándolo por la espalda. Draco alzó el mentón, saboreando la victoria al ver cómo Davis retrocedía medio paso con el aturdimiento pintado en cada facción.

-¿Acabas de llamarlo…?

-¿No es sólo una aventura? –contempló a la chica lobo con aire engreído, chasqueando la lengua.

-Harry, te dije que debíamos dejar de escondernos. Estaba seguro de que lo sabían.

-Disculpa, cariño. Quería hablarlo con mis amigos primero.

-Esto es más de lo que puedo tolerar antes del desayuno –masculló Davis, llevándose una mano a la garganta con expresión de asco.

-Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensamos que… -el estúpido de Fletchley estiraba el cuello, tratando de ver entre las cabezas de sus compañeras. Cuando consiguió hacerlo, abrió mucho los ojos como un cómico y horripilante muñeco-. ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué hacen estorbando ahí? ¡Apártense, algunos queremos…!

-¿Malfoy y Potter? –decidió completar el Hufflepuff en ese momento. De eso pudo deducir que Pansy empujó a todos en su camino para llegar a la cocina.

-¡Trocito de cielo! ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

-¿Algo que contar? ¡Lo encontramos succionándole la vida a Potter! –respondió Davis, todavía negando. El cretino rió contra su hombro.

-¿Alguien mencionó a Harry?

-¿Y Malfoy? ¿Volvieron a pelear? –el Gryffindor se tensó un poco cuando escuchó las voces de sus amigos. Draco ladeó el rostro, besándole la mandíbula. Sus ojos verdes tenían una sombra desde ese ángulo.

-¡Harry!

-Dime que el hurón se asfixiaba y le estabas haciendo la técnica para salvarle la vida –demandó Weasley, que se veía tan pálido que su cabello resaltaba de forma grotesca.

-La maniobra de Heimlich –corrigió la gemela Ravenclaw, que hasta en momentos como ese seguía siendo una sabelotodo insufrible.

-Chicos… Yo, uhm. No quería que se enteraran así –no sabía si los tartamudeos eran intencionales o no, pero sonaba bastante convincente. Además, Potter lo soltó a medias, pasando una mano por su cabello.

-¿Enterarnos? –chilló Weasley, en la misma nota que una ardilla en celo.

-¡Están juntos! –exclamó Davis, que parecía genuinamente asustada, toda una novedad a su conocida actitud despreocupada y comentarios insidiosos-. Quiero decir, no solo parados juntos…

-Si hubieras aceptado apostar, me dejabas sin galeones –el siguiente en hablar fue Blaise, que parecía haberse colado con su andar noble que hacía que los demás se apartaran sin necesidad de pedirlo-. Cuando vi que los rodeaban pensé que habrían tenido alguna pelea especialmente sangrienta, pero parece que los pillaron jugueteando con otro tipo de varitas.

-Sí, ¿quién lo diría? Tantos años desperdiciados usando la varita equivocada –comentó el maldito Potter, haciéndolo reír. No era simple actuación, realmente había sido algo muy ingenioso.

-Sé que somos fascinantes, pero me siento como un animal de exhibición. Si nos disculpan, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer en Hogsmeade –declaró, terminando de momento con su representación. Potter le siguió la corriente, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzándoles una sonrisa de disculpa a sus amigos cuando pasaron junto a ellos.

Si eso había dejado impactado a más de uno, les provocarían pesadillas con lo que vendría.

* * *

Harry siguió bebiendo su malteada, que estaba más deliciosa de lo que había esperado. Tras la guerra, nuevos negocios habían prosperado en Hogsmeade. Ese era el caso de Sweeties, un lugar que se había vuelto popular entre los jóvenes. Ofrecía más variedad de bebidas que las tres escobas y postres que sí eran comestibles, no como los de Cabeza de Puerco. Además, la decoración era agradable y las butacas muy confortables. Aunque jamás pensó que estaría allí en compañía de Draco Malfoy, que aparentaba estar muy cómodo bajo su brazo y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Estás muy callado. ¿Te conformaste con la primera impresión que dimos?

-Fue una entrada magistral, Harry. Vi a Davis mostrar una emoción diferente al fastidio y hasta su sarcasmo quedó anulado –rió un poco, coincidiendo en que ese había sido su mayor logro.

-Cierto, ella es tan… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Odiosa? Dilo, no te voy a contradecir –podía adivinar la sonrisa en el rostro de Malfoy, algo que se había vuelto casi permanente en él. Aunque afortunadamente, le había reducido bastante el componente psicópata y sí parecía como si se divirtiera al estar en su compañía.

-Tus amigos no dejan de vernos –murmuró cerca de su cabeza, besándole el cabello para disimular el comentario.

Parkinson y Zabini los encontraron en Honeydukes, donde se habían detenido un rato para comprar un surtido de caramelos. Después, volvieron a cruzarse de camino a Sweeties, donde los Slytherin tomaron una mesa a cierta distancia, pero que quedaba útilmente en su campo de visión.

En cambio, cuando vieron a sus amigos, Hermione les sonrió con incertidumbre y Ron volteó el rostro. Desde hacía unos días previó algo semejante, pero no dejaba de ser un poco doloroso. Si eso fuera real, le gustaría contar con el apoyo de su mejor amigo. No porque estuviera pensando en salir con Malfoy, sino porque…

-Hey, te estoy hablando –el susodicho se removió a su lado, buscando su mirada.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que es muy tarde para retractarte. Conoces a tus amigos y sabías lo que podía pasar –Harry frunció el ceño, un poco sorprendido por la astucia del chico.

-No sé si estás amenazándome o reconfortándome.

-Reconfortándote, por supuesto –dijo con dulzura, aunque en sus ojos se adivinaba la amenaza.

Harry se acercó a él para besarlo como por veinteava vez en esa mañana. Malfoy siempre se demoraba más, obligándolo a quedarse cuando intentaba retroceder, como si realmente no pudiera dejar de besarlo. Era un maldito bastardo cuando se trataba de vengarse, no había duda.

-Nuestra siguiente función será durante la cena –comunicó Malfoy, hablándole al oído-. Vamos a llegar juntos al gran comedor. Y después, cuando todos intenten relajarse frente a la chimenea… -rió entre dientes, provocándole un cosquilleo-. Digamos que eso no será lo más caliente de la habitación.

-Te superas a ti mismo con lo irritante que quieres ser –rió audiblemente, mirando hacia arriba y guiñándole un ojo.

-Agradece que temporalmente no eres el objetivo de mi maldad.

-¿Sí? Yo no diría eso –apostó con una sonrisa, rodeándolo con el otro brazo y apretándolo contra sí-. Me parece que estoy metido hasta el cuello –el engendro del mal siguió riendo, haciendo pucheros hasta que le besó la nariz.

-Vas muy bien, Harry. Por primera vez me conviene que seas Gryffindor, eres excelente en esto de ser asquerosamente meloso –elogió, aunque no sonaba del todo como un cumplido.

-Vete a la mierda, querido –murmuró contra su oreja antes de besarle la mejilla. Malfoy rompió a reír en lo que le pareció una carcajada autentica.

-Mira, ¿quién era el que insistía en que teníamos que tratarnos bien?

-Te he tratado bien. Te dejé beber de mi malteada y te mantengo caliente.

-Bastante caliente –ronroneó, sonriendo con malicia. Se acercó una vez más, peinándole los cabellos, reclamando un largo y plácido beso.

Alguien carraspeó un par de veces, obligándolos a separarse. Un hilo de saliva quedó entre sus bocas, que Malfoy se encargó de eliminar limpiándolo con el pulgar y lamiéndose los labios. Entonces ambos giraron, hallando a una sonriente visitante.

-Hola, chicos. El lugar está lleno y ya compré mi malteada. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

-Uh, por supuesto, Luna. Acompáñanos –pellizcó la pierna de Malfoy bajo la mesa, tras escucharlo chasquear la lengua.

-Sí, aquel que dijo que tres son multitud es un idiota.

-Draco, por favor –amonestó, mirándolo con reproche.

-Lo siento, ¿es su primera cita? –Luna no parecía juzgarlos y sus ojos grises reflejaban verdadera simpatía. Le remordió un poco tener que mentirle a alguien que hablaba de forma tan inocente sobre sus sentimientos.

-De hecho, sí. Hemos tenido que callarlo por lo que podrían decir de nosotros –Harry luchó para no mudar su expresión, aunque en su mente gritaba "¿Qué diablos está mal con este tipo?". Ya que, contrario a veinte segundos atrás, la voz de Malfoy sonaba amigable, casi como un ser humano normal-. Pero es difícil cuando estás enamorado y quieres ser capaz de demostrarlo como cualquier otra pareja.

-Lo entiendo, pero es lindo que hayan decidido defenderlo. El amor es hermoso sin importar su forma.

-Gracias, eres la primera que nos dice eso –Harry tomó la mano del cretino manipulador, entrelazando sus dedos y apretujándolos.

-¿Cómo te va a ti, Luna? ¿Compraste algo interesante? –cuestionó para desviar la atención, negándose a tener que mentirle aún más.

-Solo algunos caramelos y nuevas plumas. Aunque quizás vaya al mercadillo más tarde.

-¿Cuál mercadillo?

-Oh, escuché que es un grupo itinerante que llegó hace tres días. Están en las afueras, cerca de la casa de los gritos. Dicen que hay juegos y dulces en conserva –Harry asintió, eso podría ser de utilidad.

-¡Hola! Temíamos interrumpir, pero ya que Lovegood está con ustedes –la animada voz provenía de Parkinson, que se sentó junto a Luna. Zabini se acercó por el otro lado, llevando una silla.

-¿Hay algún inconveniente en que nos unamos? –inquirió, sentándose con elegancia.

-Dado que ya están sentados, no hay mucho que podamos decir –contestó Malfoy, volviendo a apropiarse de su malteada y bebiendo despacio.

-Pedacito de cielo, no puedes culparnos por tener curiosidad –siguió Parkinson, llevándose una mano al pecho-. No tenemos intención de importunar, todo lo contrario. Nos encantaría escuchar cómo surgió el amor. Creemos que es una historia… fascinante.

Harry agachó la cabeza, sonriendo. Un desafío había sido lanzando, porque obviamente no creían en la veracidad de su romance. Malfoy ya se lo había advertido, aunque no pensó que los enfrentarían de esa forma.

-No hay problema, Pans. Mientras a ti no te moleste, Harry –agregó, como si le preocupara su opinión. Negó una sola vez, robándole un trozo de su muffin de limón-. Bien. ¿Recuerdan el día que nos encerraron? –sus tres auto invitados asintieron-. Ese día nos insultamos mucho y también hubo agresión física. Pero casi al final, pudimos conversar y acordamos un pacto de no agresión.

-Que se acabó cuando rompiste su escoba, ¿no? –dijo Zabini, observándolo calculador, quizás esperando que se exaltara.

-Sí, eso es un poco vergonzoso porque en parte fue mi culpa –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Verán, habíamos empezado a comunicarnos un poco más y esa noche… Ah, el día de la pijamada. De alguna forma, terminamos hablando sobre los gustos de Draco. Y como siempre buscaba humillarlo, lo reté a besarme.

-Y ya saben que nunca hemos sido capaces de negarnos cuando el otro nos desafía –completó, sonriéndole.

-Él me besó y después yo hice un comentario… inapropiado.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué dijiste? –Parkinson se adelantó, entusiasmada.

-Dijo que era igual a besar a una chica y que mi cabello no es tan suave como parece –Parkinson se echó a reír.

-Apuesto que te molestó más lo del cabello –supuso Zabini, que también mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que me molestó!

-Entonces se desquitó con mi escoba y pasó la pelea que todos vieron.

-No entiendo. Estaban en un mal momento, ¿cómo se movieron a esto? –Malfoy suspiró, observándolos con suspicacia.

-Seguía molesto por la otra parte del comentario, así que volví a besarlo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Y como que le resultó demasiado bien –todos rieron, hasta Luna, que los veía con afecto, algo que no merecían.

-Hace unas semanas cuando tuvimos que cuidar al perro nos unimos un poco más. Y hace unos días, como el Gryffindor que es –finalizó, girándose y acariciándole la mejilla-; me pidió que nos dejáramos de juegos y empezáramos algo en serio. Me dejó sin palabras, nadie nunca me había encarado de esa forma.

-Aun así dijo que no –Malfoy rió, mordisqueándose los labios y avanzando para darle un suave beso.

-Pero Harry dejaría de ser Harry si aceptara un no por respuesta. Por eso estamos aquí.

-¡Qué romántico! –festejó Parkinson, aunque observaba a Malfoy con astucia.

-Ahora, si nos disculpan, hay un lugar donde quisiera ir con Draco.

-Y yo te seguiré con los ojos cerrados –aceptó, tomándole el ritmo en eso de ser cariñoso-. Los veo luego, chicos.

Salieron de ahí tomados de la mano, viendo como los Slytherin se giraban para hablar en susurros.

* * *

Draco miró al imbécil de Potter con una mueca de fastidio antes de echarse a reír. Cuando lo arrastró fuera de Sweeties pensó que había sido una estrategia para evitar seguir bajo el reflector de sus amigos, pero el cabrón sí tenía un objetivo en mente. Lo había llevado hasta el mercadillo itinerante y caminó alrededor como si buscara algo en específico. Lo supo cuando se detuvieron frente a un juego de aros que ofrecía diferentes premios de acuerdo al número de aciertos. Le tomó 3 rondas y 12 sickles, pero el idiota acababa de ganar un ridículo mapache de felpa.

-Draco, permíteme recuperar una parte de tu infancia –proclamó, entregándoselo con reverencia. Él siguió riendo, tomando el estúpido animal de felpa con una mano y atrayendo al animal real con la otra.

-Eres un maldito –susurró contra sus labios, besándolo como si estuviera encantado con su detalle.

No importó a dónde fueran en todo el día, siempre habían tenido de espectador a alguno de sus compañeros, como si se hubieran dispersado estratégicamente para vigilarlos. Así que tuvieron que esforzarse, sin salir de personaje ni una sola vez. No era como si planeara llevar la cuenta, pero estaba seguro de que ya había besado a ese idiota más que a alguno de sus ligues anteriores.

-¿Crees que deberíamos volver al castillo? –cuestionó Potter, tomando su mano y empezando a caminar lejos del mercadillo.

-Aún es temprano.

-Tengo sueño –admitió, seguido de un bostezo que corroboraba su aseveración.

-Te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla y después regresamos –propuso. Era el único sitio que frecuentaban sus compañeros al que no habían ido.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

-¿Estuviste leyendo desde temprano? –preguntó, buscando hablar de cualquier tontería. Una pareja caminando en silencio podía levantar sospechas.

-Creí que no te dabas cuenta –Draco rió entre dientes.

-Tienes un horario extraño. Te vas a dormir antes y después te levantas a leer por la madrugada.

-Me gusta el silencio y el clima de esa hora –frunció el ceño, jugueteando con las orejas de su mapache de felpa.

-¿Qué lees?

-Lo que sea que Hermione me preste. Historias de amor, de detectives… Eso –balbuceó un poco al final, con las mejillas un poco coloradas. Draco sonrió, olfateando un secreto escandaloso.

-¿Eso? ¿Qué significa?

-Eso es eso –dijo ambiguamente.

-¡Harry!

-Adelante, querido –ignoró, invitándolo a pasar al pub.

Su estadía en "Las tres escobas" fue similar a lo ocurrido en Sweeties, salvo que ahí había más conocidos. Un grupito de Gryffindor y las chicas de la torre central estaban al fondo, algo que aprovecharon para mostrarse aún más acaramelados y sonrientes. Como prometiera, se retiraron después de un par de cervezas. No se quejó por tener que pagarlas, en especial cuando al levantarse notó que Weasley había estado escondido tras una planta para no tener que verlos. Entonces le sonrió, caminando más cerca de Potter y poniendo una mano en su cadera.

-Ya estamos inquietando a todos, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan desagradable con él? –increpó Potter, cuidándose de no elevar el tono.

-Supongo que para no perder la costumbre. Soy un animal de hábitos.

-Eres un animal y punto –Draco sonrió, colgándose de su brazo y apretando el mapache contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué escogiste este? –dentro de las opciones también había un conejo, un unicornio y un oso pardo. Potter no le dio la oportunidad de elegir, sino que fue directo a él.

-Porque no había otra elección posible –respondió con una enigmática sonrisa. Se estaba burlando de él. Pero necesitaba saber el motivo para reclamarle.

-No es lo que me pareció.

-Uhm.

-¡Dime! –demandó.

-La cita ha ido bien, ¿quieres terminar peleando? –Draco rió, pellizcándole el antebrazo. Al fin se cobraba lo ocurrido en Sweeties.

-No me conviene que nos vean peleando, así que tienes las cartas a tu favor.

-Si es lo que quieres… El unicornio era muy inocente para ti, el conejo era rosa e incluso a mí me daría vergüenza darte algo así.

-¿Y el oso?

-Es tradicional, tu primer peluche no podía ser algo tan simple. Eso nos dejó el mapache –finalizó, con los ojos brillantes de bromas no verbalizadas-. Menos común, más masculino y salvaje como tú.

-Pedazo de cretino –murmuró, entre risas.

-No recuerdo que me agradecieras.

-Te besé, ¿eso no fue suficiente?

-Diré que sí para evitar una discusión –Draco siguió sonriendo, dándole un empujón.

-Qué considerado. ¿Cómo es que sigues soltero?

-Pues no lo estoy realmente, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no. Eres mío –Potter lo miró con cierta turbación, pero pareció determinar que estaba burlándose de él y resopló con hastío.

-Venimos más tarde de lo que pensaba –comentó un rato después, cuando el castillo de Hogwarts apareció frente a ellos, perfilado por la puesta de sol.

-Aparte de tus amigos, ya no eran muchos los que seguían en Hogsmeade –coincidió, haciendo visera con la mano para ver la torre central. Los ventanales estaban abiertos, así que algunos de sus compañeros debían estar reunidos ahí.

-¿Consideras que nos creyeron? –Draco pensó en sus amigos, en la mirada de advertencia de Pansy y la sonrisa confiada de Blaise.

-Ni una palabra.

-Ajá, eso pensé. ¿Qué vas a hacer para convencerlos?

-Nos creerán… eventualmente. Cuando les demuestre lo enamorado que estoy de ti –Potter resopló, empujando la puerta de madera.

-Encantador –Draco lo siguió con una sonrisa, satisfecho con el primer día de su venganza y con la amargura de Potter.

-Hey, cariño.

-¿Sí? –respondió, viéndolo de reojo. Seguramente intuía que estaba por sugerir algo molesto.

-¡Estoy cansado! ¡Mis piernas no me sostienen! –exclamó caprichosamente, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y colgándose de él.

-¡Draco!

-¡Por favor! Solo falta un tramo de escaleras.

-Precisamente por eso, deberías poder… -se acalló, captando su elocuente mirada-. ¿Quieres que te lleve, amor?

-¡Sí! Ese es mi caballero Gryffindor –elogió, aceptando la oferta de Potter y dejándose llevar en su espalda-. Que se chupen esta –murmuró contra su oído antes de entrar, haciéndolo reír.

Como había previsto, al menos diez de sus compañeros estaban congregados en la sala común, comiendo chucherías y hablando de sus hazañas en Hogsmeade. Muchas conversaciones se detuvieron al verlos llegar de esa forma. Abrazó a Potter más íntimamente, ladeando el rostro para besarle bajo la oreja.

-Quedémonos cerca de la chimenea.

-Sólo hay un… Ah.

-Ah –imitó, regocijándose con el desconcierto de los presentes.

Le empezaban a doler las mejillas de tanto sonreír, pero difícilmente podía evitarlo. Potter se detuvo frente al sitio indicado y él bajó con un grácil salto. Sin necesidad de pedirlo, el tipo se dejó caer, halándolo sobre su regazo.

-Gracias por cargarme –dijo audiblemente, dándole un par de besos suaves, nada demasiado caliente pero sí lo suficiente para hacer que muchos apartaran la mirada.

-No tienes que agradecer, di mi nombre y tendrás lo que pidas.

-Harry –dijo despacio, sonriendo ampliamente y besándolo una vez más. En esa ocasión, Potter masajeó su pierna, subiendo hasta su muslo y apretándolo sin pudor. Alguien sufrió un ataque de tos.

-Chicos, ¿de verdad creen que es apropiado actuar de esa forma frente a las señoritas? –increpó el estúpido de McMillan, con un gesto de repudio. El grupito de chicas poseía expresiones que iban desde el rechazo hasta la vergüenza, como la Hufflepuff que desvió la mirada cuando la descubrió viéndolo.

-Ya no son unas niñas, McMillan. ¿Seguro que no estás celoso porque Harry sí fue correspondido por un Slytherin? –inquirió con malicia. El pánfilo aspiró con fuerza, luciendo más pálido.

-Discúlpalo, Ernie. Mi Draco a veces es un poco insensible –intervino Potter. Resopló, pero prefirió dejar en paz al Hufflepuff. Era un componente de su puesta en escena que se viera que influían en el otro-. Por otra parte, comprenderás que es difícil contenerse cuando estás enamorado.

-En especial cuando tu novio es más caliente que el sol en pleno verano –ronroneó, lamiéndole la comisura de los labios.

-Más que una supernova –replicó, respondiendo a su coqueteo y devolviéndole algunos besos juguetones.

-¡Qué demonios! –Draco había vuelto a besar a Potter, tras escuchar que la entrada de piedra se abría, y se felicitaba por ello. Davis, Daphne y algunos más acababan de entrar-. Maldita sea, en Hogsmeade no pude ver los escaparates tranquila porque temía encontrarlos pasándose saliva en cada esquina. ¿También piensan hacerlo aquí? Consigan una jodida… No, ¡ustedes tienen una jodida habitación! ¡Háganlo ahí!

-Trace, no seas tan cruel –pidió, exponiéndose a ser hechizado sin piedad.

-No me llames así.

-La chica lobo te llama así.

-Chicos, por favor –medió la sangre sucia, observando a Potter con angustia-. Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, ahora voy contigo.

-Si es que te dejo ir –contradijo, frunciendo los labios en un mohín caprichoso.

-Por favor, cariño –suplicó, besándolo despacio. Escuchó los pisotones de Davis, que probablemente iba subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

-Si lo pides de esa forma, soy incapaz de negarte algo –declaró, robándole un beso más antes de levantarse y dejarlo ir.

Potter subió las escaleras después de lanzarle una última sonrisa y él se quedó jugueteando con su mapache de felpa, esperando que no fuera tan evidente su dicha vengativa.

* * *

Había estado en la habitación de Hermione un par de veces, siempre asombrándose del orden y la pulcritud con que sus ocupantes mantenían cada rincón. Tenían más libros que cualquier otro dormitorio y algunos pósteres educativos adornaban las paredes. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que estaría ahí con Hermione para hablar sobre su relación con Draco. Un poco cansado por su paseo en Hogsmeade, le ofreció una versión corta de la historia que contaron a Parkinson. Tenían que ser cuidadosos en no contradecirse o titubear al hablar sobre ello.

-Es todo muy repentino, Harry.

-No del todo, tenemos algunas semanas… -ella negó, con un sonidillo meditabundo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-Estabas ahí, también viste cómo reaccionó Ron –respondió, escudándose en su amigo.

-Sí, porque los encontramos abrazados en la cocina rodeados de todos los demás.

-Definitivamente no era lo que quería –mintió con descaro, tratando de lucir avergonzado.

-Y dices que es serio.

-Oye… No tenía interés en salir con nadie, pero las cosas se dieron y no puedo negarlo, hay mucha atracción entre nosotros –Hermione profundizó su ceño, preocupada.

-¿Y qué si es solo eso? Él es… Es el primer chico con el que estás y por lo que he visto, su relación es… muy física –hablaba despacio, sobreponiéndose al bochorno, quizás-. Podría ser solo eso, no significa que estén enamorados.

Harry aguardó en silencio, impresionado por las palabras de Hermione. Cuando intentó adivinar sus reacciones, siempre pensó que ella cedería primero, decidiendo que apoyarlo era mejor que retarlo o hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero en lugar de eso, parecía tratar de convencerlo de que sus "sentimientos" por Malfoy no podían ser reales.

-No estoy diciendo que esté mal –añadió en respuesta a su silencio-. Si ambos están conformes con eso, no le veo inconveniente.

-¿No confías en mí?

-Harry, su relación ha sido muy violenta todos estos años. Él te insultaba en cada oportunidad y tú lo has agredido físicamente muchas veces. ¿Te das cuenta del peligro? Cuando sufran de celos o haya algún mal entendido… No podrán irse a los golpes. Y si lo hacen no será sano –la contempló, boquiabierto. Así que ese era su razonamiento. Como siempre, Hermione llevaba la delantera en lo que se trataba de relaciones amorosas.

-Te entiendo. Sé que no podemos borrar quienes fuimos, pero desde que… lo besé por primera vez, no he vuelto a lastimarlo. Él también se muestra más relajado y es muy amoroso. Estaré bien –afirmó, bridándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. No es como que estamos comprometidos. Nos atraemos y la pasamos bien, es suficiente.

-En verdad te gusta –murmuró, sonando más convencida.

-Er… Bueno, cuando no está siendo un idiota y bromea conmigo es… lindo. Además, besa muy bien.

-¡Harry! –la chica rió por lo bajo, sonrojándose un poco.

-Confía en mí, Hermione. Yo sé lo que hago.

-No la tendrás tan fácil con Ron –advirtió. Harry suspiró, tampoco estaba escuchando algo que no supiera.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Nada agradable.

-Debe ser malo si no quieres repetirlo –Hermione devolvió su sonrisa, arreglándose la cabellera castaña en un moño.

-Deja que se calme. Todos estamos un tanto consternados por la noticia, pero eres su mejor amigo y comprenderá que debe apoyarte.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-Aunque no haría daño que sean más reservados –aconsejó-. Sabes que es incómodo ver a una pareja que parece no saber cómo despegarse de la boca del otro.

Harry se echó a reír, sin prometer nada. Lo sentía por Hermione, pero ese era precisamente el objetivo de Malfoy. Y si ese primer día algunos lo habían pasado mal o tuvieron que mirar hacia otro lado, los días venideros serían peores. Era un poco fastidioso admitirlo, pero hasta él empezaba a encontrar divertida esa maldita venganza.

* * *

**Notas finales: **divertido fue escribir este capítulo, sin duda. Esa cita en Hogsmeade es de lo que más he disfrutado escribir, jaja. Draco sosteniendo un mapache de felpa es más de lo que puede soportar mi corazón. Dejando eso de lado, hace poco estaba escribiendo y me emocionó notar que el documento ya sobrepasa las 100k palabras. Ya me falta muy poco para acabarlo y qué decirles, si se han divertido hasta aquí, solo esperen por lo que viene. Ya nos leemos.

En el capítulo 9: Potter y Malfoy, ¡quiten el caldero del fuego!

Allyselle


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **me tiene fascinada la cantidad de gente que amó el peluche de mapache, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre alegran mi semana. Aprovecho para agradecer a los que no pude contestar por mensaje como Lizard y Lys (me has hecho reír con lo del planeta BL, porque tienes mucha razón. También mencionaste algo que está relacionado con este capítulo, así que espero que lo disfrutes). No quiero entretenerlos más, porque hoy hay mucho qué leer. Y esta vez, dedicado a Daiahana, espero que este también logre emocionarte.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Potter y Malfoy, ¡quiten el caldero del fuego!**

Draco salió del aula de pociones con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Caminó despreocupado por los pasillos, conteniéndose de burlarse de un chiquillo que tropezó e incluso sonrió a lunática cuando se cruzó con ella cerca de la biblioteca. Si alguien preguntara cómo se sentía, diría que estaba pasando la mejor semana de su vida. Todo lo contrario a sus compañeros, que se miraban cada vez más tensos y malhumorados. Y él, reconociéndose el artífice de eso, no cabía en felicidad.

Durante esos larguísimos –para ellos- cinco días, habían tenido que soportar sus constantes e indecorosas muestras de afecto. Como ese primer domingo después de su cita en Hogsmeade, cuando no se separaron ni un minuto, yéndose de día de campo a un lugar donde todos pudieran verlos con solo pararse cerca del ventanal. Como cada mañana, cuando alguno buscaba al otro donde estuviera con sus amigos para abrazarlo por la espalda y compartir un beso que terminaba haciendo sonrojar hasta a los retratos. Iban juntos a cada clase, a la biblioteca y al gran comedor, donde se separaban tras otro caliente beso para seguir diciéndose obscenidades con la mirada de una mesa a otra. Pero, sin duda su lugar favorito era la sala común. Ahí no tenían recato de ningún tipo, montándose sobre el otro a toda hora y evocando los sonidos más desagradables que una pareja puede ofrecer. Había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que fueron exhortados a detenerse, pero debía ser la misma cantidad en que los ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo. Era magnífico, porque después de un rato de eso la sala común se vaciaba y podían disponer de ella a su antojo.

-Mi panecillo, qué placer que nos favorezcas con tu presencia –exclamó Pansy, al verlo llegar sin compañía hasta la sala común.

-Ah, no me recuerdes mi pesar.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Potter? ¿O es que empiezas a cansarte de él? –observó a Blaise con una sonrisa estúpida, una que había copiado de cuando Weasley miraba a Granger.

-Qué va, dudo que eso pase pronto. No, me dijo que tenía que charlar algunas cosas con sus amigos.

-Un sabotaje, quizás. Weasley te ve como si le hubieras robado el patrimonio familiar.

-Si es que tuviera alguno, pero puede hacerse a la idea –contempló con aprecio a sus amigos, los mismos inclementes de siempre. Sabía que estaban a punto de saltarle encima.

-¿Qué esperabas, chispita de chocolate? Nuestro se chico se la pasa prendado de Potter. Hay que tener nervios de acero para atestiguar eso –definitivamente, ahí estaba. Los afilados comentarios de Pansy junto con su sonrisa angelical. Jamás lo admitiría, pero era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Porque sabía que no actuaba así para suavizar sus palabras, sino porque era incapaz de "afear" su rostro con una expresión de hastío.

-También un estómago resistente, querida.

-Búrlense, pero yo la estoy pasando fenomenal –Blaise dibujó una sonrisa encantadora, contagiado por el ánimo de la chica.

-Y eso resulta sorprendente, Draco. Jamás creí que te mostrarías tan afectuoso con un novio y mucho menos que sería el desabrido de Potter.

-Déjame corregirte y no porque lo esté defendiendo, pero Harry no tiene nada de desabrido.

-¡Já! –Pansy rió dulcemente-. Draco, nos conocemos desde antes que te brotaran los molares. ¿De verdad piensas que vamos a comprarte ese repentino e intenso romance?

-No les estoy vendiendo nada –Blaise rió, cruzando las piernas y perdiendo el interés en su redacción a medio escribir.

-Te dije que te la pondría difícil.

-Confío en ser persuasiva –Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

Conocía muy bien esa dinámica, propia de los Slytherin cuando alguno de ellos tenía un secreto. Muy pocas veces preguntarían directamente, preferían empujar al otro a exponerse, empleando comentarios mordaces e ingeniosos. Había estado en ambos lugares. Era una infame forma de diversión, aunque jamás lo admitirían.

-Quizás deberías imitar a Blaise y hacer tus asignaciones, Pansy.

-Uh, podría hacerlo. Pero momentáneamente estoy enfocada en un proyecto de investigación.

-Eso suena pretencioso.

-Así es. Intento determinar la actitud en exceso cariñosa de mi mejor amigo con su ex enemigo, ¿me ayudarás a comprobar mi hipótesis?

-Dependerá de su validez –Blaise seguía la charla con una sonrisa, mientras Pansy se echaba la oscura melena hacia atrás e iba por todo.

-Entiendo lo que estás haciendo, pero no su propósito.

-¿Así que crees que mis acciones tienen una… sombría motivación? –cuestionó, regodeándose con anticipación por lo que tenía planeado decirle.

-Tus acciones siempre tienen trasfondo, Draco. Y usualmente es diabólico, no nos culpes por suponer cosas.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco, Blaise?

-Tengo dos hechos que exponer y una pregunta –estableció Pansy, volviendo a tomar las riendas de la conversación-. Primero, tú no estás enamorado de Potter. Es absurdo e inadmisible. Creo que está de más enumerar los motivos. Sin embargo, tenemos el hecho número dos. Has pasado los últimos siete días compartiendo más que aire con él, lo que nos lleva a la pregunta. ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que tu hipótesis está relacionada con eso –Pansy sonrió, como si estuviera a punto de desenmascarar su secreto más oscuro.

-Eso es. Estuve repasando nuestras conversaciones, tus quejas… Fue complejo, tenía mucho en qué pensar. Eso me hizo recordar sucesos como el que Potter tiñó tu cabello de rojo y tú le destruiste la escoba. Algo así no se supera con un par de besos. Sin embargo… También me acordé de un consejo que te dimos hace mucho, antes incluso de que ocurriera lo de tu cabello.

-Buscar la debilidad de Potter –proclamó Blaise, con una sonrisa ganadora.

-La encontraste, ¿no es así? No sabemos cuándo ni cómo se te ocurrió, pero quisiste probarlo y te diste cuenta que su punto débil estaba… bueno, en sus pantalones. Y contrario a lo que alguna vez juraste, decidiste seducirlo y enredarlo en una tórrida relación amorosa.

-Que todos sabemos cómo va a terminar.

-Una venganza rebuscada y… vil. En ausencia de otra palabra –Draco los observó en silencio, realmente fascinado por su razonamiento y expresiones al comunicárselo.

Aunque no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. No, con todos los días a su disposición para pensar en ello, concluyó que eso era justo lo que pensarían. Tenía antecedentes en ello, no podía negarlo. Quizás si los eventos se hubieran desarrollado de otra forma, habría sido capaz de llevar a cabo algo semejante. O quizás no. Pese a lo que pensara la mayoría, el fin no siempre justificaba los medios para él. Y tenía ciertos límites no explícitos, entre los que figuraba jamás traicionar a alguien que confiaba en él. Independientemente de ello, lo que le maravillaba en ese momento eran los gestos de sus amigos. Por un lado, Blaise se mantenía estoico, entrecerrando sus ojos para reservar sus pensamientos, apenas frunciendo la boca para demostrar su malestar. En contraposición, Pansy se dejaba dominar por su molestia, con una mirada de completa censura y desazón; pese a que el resto de su rostro no mostraba mayor contracción.

Había llegado a su encrucijada, al momento más difícil. Sabía que Potter había conseguido evadir las dudas de Granger y convencerla de la veracidad de su relación, pero eso era más complicado en su caso. Así como estudiaba sus reacciones y conocía cada parpadeo de sus amigos, ellos lo conocían a él.

-Es lo que piensan, ¿no? –Dijo despacio, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos-. Que sigo resentido con él y decidí cobrar mi venganza engatusándolo. Darle un par de días de felicidad, que él se enamore de mí y después romper su corazón sin remordimiento alguno –asintió y entonces suavizó su expresión, alternando la mirada entre ellos y esbozando una media sonrisa-. Si esa era la historia que esperaban, lamento decepcionarlos. No es que no sea capaz de urdir y llevar a cabo algo así, pero esta vez… Es mucho más sencillo. La verdad es lo que ustedes han visto.

-Draco, estás hablando del mismo tipo del que te quejabas a diario, al que decías odiar y…

-Todavía pienso algunas de esas cosas. Él es un desastre, no tiene clase y a menudo actúa como un troglodita. Pero hay algo en Harry que es ardiente… -ambos fruncieron el ceño, incluso Pansy, que se veía como un tierno conejillo confundido. Draco se concentró, eso no debía distraerlo-. Y no me refiero a algo físico, aunque eso me encanta de él. Es halagador sentirte deseado a toda hora. No, de lo que hablaba es… Harry siempre ha sido brillante, sofocante. Supongo que siempre estuve revoloteando alrededor por eso. Ahora es diferente, él me atrae como una fuerza irrefrenable, como si tuviera control sobre mí. ¿Comprenden?

-Ni una palabra. Ah, quizás un par –el primero en reponerse fue Blaise, que suspiró hondo y se encogió de hombros-. Estás caliente y te estás quitando las ganas con él.

-Como un poderoso vendaval. Aunque no te quieras dejar llevar, simplemente no hay elección –Pansy habló despacio, con la cabeza inclinada y frotándose las manos entre ellas.

-Sí, algo así –coincidió, aprovechando el inesperado comentario.

-Escucha, querido –replicó, irguiéndose en su asiento y con los ojos verdes reluciendo, tajantes-. Sabes que nunca te he apoyado en tus jueguitos con Potter, ni siquiera cuando eras sincero sobre ello. Ahora mismo, todos sabemos que estás escondiendo algo. Y realmente espero que sea algo muy estúpido, pero si es una venganza como la que sugeriste, Potter ni siquiera podrá desquitarse. Solo encontrará pedazos de idiota después de que haya ajustado cuentas contigo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora –respondió sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aire, advirtiendo en ese instante que se había echado hacia atrás con cada palabra pronunciada por la chica. Pero no era el único en reaccionar así, pues incluso Blaise le lanzó una mirada aterrada, pese a que ella había vuelto a ignorarlos mientras se hacía una trenza.

-¡Ah! ¿Interrumpo algún concurso de miradas?

-No, llegas en un buen momento. Ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte en nuestra habitación –reaccionó antes que Potter se sentara, incorporándose y yendo a encontrarse con él.

-¿El gorrión fuera de la jaula? –adivinó Blaise.

-No, pero en ese caso sería un águila.

-Vayan con sus aves hambrientas a otro lado –rechazó, corriéndolos con un elegante movimiento. Draco tomó la mano de Potter, llevándoselo lejos de la atmosfera extraña de los Slytherin.

No conseguía descifrar la amenaza de Pansy ni su súbito cambio de actitud. Casi parecía que le había advertido que acabaría con él si lastimaba a Potter. Eso no tenía sentido alguno. Debía estar perdiéndose de algún tipo de información valiosa. Su plan vengativo con Potter lo tenía un poco alejado de sus amigos, que no eran tan abiertos cuando el Gryffindor estaba presente. Quizás debían darse un poco de espacio, o al menos tenía que discutir eso con Blaise.

-¿Realmente tienes algo que mostrarme o solo querías huir de tus amigos? –Draco lo soltó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Incluso tú te diste cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pansy me esconde algo –masculló, pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato-. Creo que calmé sus dudas, al menos un poco.

-Eso es bueno.

-Así es. ¿Tú dónde estabas? –Potter lo miró condescendiente, abriendo su baúl y empezando a revolver dentro.

-Tenía algo que hacer con los chicos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas que nuestra relación no es real, verdad? No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago –Draco lo observó en silencio, pensando qué le estaría ocultando.

-Da igual, tú no tienes secretos escandalosos que valgan la pena.

-¿Eso piensas?

-Así es. La única vez que creí haber descubierto algo de ti resultó ser falso –se dejó caer en su cama, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Querías descubrir algo escandaloso sobre mí?

-Nunca está de más. Quería un as bajo la manga para poder atacarte –Potter resopló, aunque sonreía hacia sus cosas desordenadas.

-¿Qué fue lo que creíste que habías descubierto? –se removió un poco, tocándose la mejilla. Todavía recordaba los golpes recibidos en esa ocasión. Incluso le había dolido al masticar su cena.

-Pensé que te ibas a declarar a Lovegood –el chico dejó caer una lata de betún y se giró, atónito.

-¿Luna y yo?

-Supongo que mal interpreté tu conversación con Longbottom.

-Espera, ¿estás hablando de esa vez que jodiste mi entrevista?

-Ah… Sí –Potter se quedó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido, negando despacio.

-Pensaste que me iba a declarar a una chica y decidiste… Estás trastornado –Draco apartó la mirada, alzando el mentón. Jamás lo admitiría, pero esa era la única broma pesada de la que se arrepentía. Si hubiera estado en sus manos habría…

-¿Es eso de nuevo?

-Sí, es eso. Esta vez espero que te mantengas alejado de ello o nuestro pacto se acaba –alzó las manos, tratando de apaciguar sus ánimos.

-Para eso querías ir de compras el sábado.

-No importa, estaré bien con algo de lo que tengo –se tuvo que morder el labio para no decir que "absolutamente no, todo lo que tienes ahí es horrible". En lugar de eso, alargó la mano hacia su mesa de noche y tomó un bloc de notas.

-¿Es mañana?

-¿Te preocupa que te deje solo?

-Solo quiero saber para avanzar en mis tareas y pasar un rato con los chicos.

-Es mañana en la tarde –asintió, destapando su pluma y comenzando a redactar una urgente misiva.

Había otro aspecto que las personas suelen subestimar de los Slytherin y es que ellos también saben reivindicarse cuando se equivocan. Lo que para Draco era más serio de lo que podría aceptar.

* * *

Ron comía con desgana a su lado, pasándole trozos de pastel de carne a Rocky, que estaba echado en su regazo. Lo había estado cuidando toda la mañana, ya que Ernie se haría cargo del cachorro mientras ellos estuvieran en su reunión. Seguía arisco con él, en especial cuando Malfoy aparecía en escena. A penas le había dirigido un par de monosílabos, ni hablar de mirarlo a la cara.

-Tengo los documentos preparados, recuerden que los inversionistas son alemanes, así que tendremos traductor –instruyó Hermione por décima vez-. ¿Tienen listo lo que usarán? –ambos asintieron-. Ron, no le des tanta carne a ese perro.

-¡Pero le encanta!

-Una cosa más, chicos –alzaron la mirada por el categórico tono usado-. ¿Podrían tratar de parecer más… relajados? Han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, no es correcto que se sigan comportando como un par de extraños.

-¿Eso crees? Porque yo creí que conocía a mi mejor amigo, hasta que lo vi limpiándole las encías a un cabrón prejuicioso.

-¡Ron!

-Se llama besarse y es lo que uno hace cuando alguien te gusta. Y su nombre es Draco –defendió, apreciando como Ron enrojecía hasta las orejas. Debía estársele pegando la maldad de ese idiota, porque le divertía un poco. Más cuando recordaba cómo había padecido él durante el noviazgo de Ron y Lavender.

-No, lo que ustedes hacen son actos obscenos en la vía pública. Harry, por todos los dioses, ¿cómo puede gustarte esa cosa? –prácticamente escupió la pregunta, señalando con un ademán grosero la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry rió, capturando la atención del pelirrojo.

-No sé qué decirte, Ron. Lo que hay entre Draco y yo es como… magnetismo salvaje.

-Desearía no haber escuchado eso –el chico pegó con la frente en la mesa, haciendo tintinear algunos vasos. Siguió riendo, mientras Hermione lo veía con reproche desde el otro lado.

-No te burles de él –gesticuló.

-Entre más pronto comprenda que estoy enamorado de Draco, más pronto volveremos a estar como antes –Ron ladeó la cabeza sobre la mesa, mirándolo entre su flequillo despeinado.

-Entonces, ¿tú realmente estás…?

-Estoy loco por él –afirmó, incapaz de mantener una cara seria.

Había sido así cada vez que alguien cuestionaba su romance. Al hablar con Neville, con Seamus y con las chicas. Harry no tenía antecedentes en jugarles bromas de ese tipo, pero tenía su dosis de diversión insana gracias al aturdimiento de sus amigos. De todas formas, no pensaba mantener el secreto por siempre. Cuando Malfoy cobrase su venganza y él satisficiera sus dudas, les diría que todo fue una farsa. Ya entonces enfrentaría los reclamos de Hermione y vería la expresión aliviada de Ron.

-El que se va a volver loco soy yo. ¿No te das cuenta de…?

-Ron, ya basta. Los dos. No es momento para discutir eso, tenemos que irnos en media hora. Les aconsejo que vayan a cambiarse de inmediato.

Harry se encogió de hombros, terminando su puré de papa y dando un último trago al zumo de calabaza.

-Vamos –Ron suspiró hondo, incorporándose desde su posición de fatalidad.

Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin, dónde Malfoy le guiñó el ojo. Sonrió inadvertidamente, siguiendo a sus amigos fuera del gran comedor. La reunión de ese día sería decisiva, podría apuntalar o hundir su iniciativa. Hermione había conseguido esa conferencia gracias a un contacto de Greengrass y debían aprovecharlo, no era tiempo de cometer errores. Todos parecían pensar eso, caminando decididos y despidiéndose con un asentimiento, yendo cada uno a prepararse a su habitación. Cuando Harry llegó a la suya, notó que había un paquete desconocido en su cama. Malfoy no se atrevería a volver a arruinar sus esfuerzos, ¿verdad? Tomó la caja café, destapándola y apartando el papel de embalar en su interior. Era ropa nueva. Un traje de apariencia costosa y de corte elegante. Entonces notó un papel en la cama, solo un par de líneas con la adornada caligrafía de su compañero de habitación.

_Está libre de hechizos. Yo mismo me pintaré el cabello de rojo si miento._

Harry rió, pasando las manos por la suave tela de la camisa verde musgo. En ningún maldito idioma eso era una disculpa, pero en el lenguaje Malfoniano debía ser lo más cercano a una. Podría haber desconfiado o rechazado su intento de ayudar, pero se le hacía tarde y eso se vería mucho más presentable que la ropa de segunda que tenía a su disposición. De todas formas, estando su cabello en riesgo, Malfoy jamás mentiría. Se asombró un poco cuando terminó de vestirse y cada prenda le quedaba a la medida, algo que pocas veces había podido decir en su vida. Además, ese color favorecía el tono de sus ojos. Seguramente el rubio engreído lo hizo a propósito, buscando alardear de su buen gusto. Maldito calculador.

Salió de su habitación al mismo tiempo que Hermione, quien se veía preciosa en un vestido azul y abrigo gris.

-¡Harry! Te ves increíble. ¿Es nuevo? –asintió, permitiendo que la chica le terminara de arreglar el cuello.

-Sí… En realidad, fue cosa de Draco.

-Se nota. Parece carísimo –se encogió de hombros, sin querer ahondar en el asunto.

-Vamos, hoy conseguiremos ese financiamiento.

-Por supuesto que sí –coincidió, sonriendo emocionada.

* * *

Diecisiete de los habitantes de la torre central estaban viviendo una tarde nerviosa y especulativa. Formaban un círculo en su sala común, mirándose unos a otros con desconfianza. El espíritu competitivo ardía, exaltando a los jóvenes a probar su valía y liderazgo. Todo había empezado por un comentario al aire, de ese tipo de descuidos que termina en catástrofe. En dicho comentario, Seamus Finnigan había afirmado que Rocky era muy obediente con él, reconociéndolo como símbolo de autoridad. Eso generó una ola de reacciones, en que Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, Justin Finch-Fletchley e incluso Luna Lovegood aseguraron que eran ellos los preferidos del cachorro. Fue ese estúpido incidente el que desembocó en la situación actual, en que todos se alineaban para disputar la supremacía sobre los demás, para declararse el elegido. Por un maldito perro.

Draco los miraba con aburrimiento y algo de tedio, casi lamentando que Potter no estuviese ahí. Porque con los demás relajados por su ausencia, eso había sucedido. La que determinó la prueba decisiva fue lunática, que explicó que no sería de utilidad llamarlo todos al mismo tiempo. Por lo tanto, cada uno tendría que estar a la misma distancia, sin juguetes o comida, simplemente llamar al perro. Hacia quien corriera más rápido, sería el ganador. La mitad de ellos había tenido su oportunidad, con Theo a la delantera, un resultado bastante sorprendente. El resto de idiotas siguió haciendo lo suyo, mientras Draco continuó preguntándose cómo había terminado parado entre ellos. Supuso que así se sentía Potter, siendo arrastrado por él en una venganza que nunca había apoyado… Aunque ya no se quejaba de ello. Entrecerró los ojos, meditando al respecto. Potter había sido inesperadamente colaborador desde el fin de semana anterior, mostrando facilidad de adaptación a su situación de pareja. Quizás lo ayudaba ya haber tenido una novia en el colegio o…

-Draco, tu turno.

-Lunática, esto es… -al sonido de su voz, el maldito perro ladeó la cabeza y corrió, restregándose patéticamente contra sus piernas-. Ahí tienes, llena de pelos mi pantalón. Jodida bola pulgosa –siguió refunfuñando, tomándolo tras sus patas delanteras y manteniéndolo alejado de su rostro.

-¿Alguien tomó el tiempo?

-Fue demasiado rápido –dijo Brown con tono quejumbroso.

-Vamos a terminar, pero creo que tenemos un ganador –resopló hacia Lovegood, dejando ir al can que en ningún momento había desistido de intentar lamerlo.

Los últimos cuatro pasaron la prueba, pero ninguno con la misma efectividad de Draco. Por lo tanto, con alegría pintada en cada facción, Luna lo declaró el preferido del cachorro. Los demás no parecían tan felices, mirándolo con acusación o envidia.

-Parece que tiene especial aprecio por ti –señaló la rubia, que se quedó cerca de él cuando los demás se dispersaron.

-No debería, huyo de él todo el tiempo.

-¿Todavía sufres de alergias?

-No es algo que se cura –aceptó, tras pensar que ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor. Además, se esforzó para evitar recordar las condiciones en que Lovegood se había enterado de esa parte de él.

-Debió ser difícil. Es su turno de cuidarlo mañana, ¿no?

-Sí.

-No sé si confías en mí, pero he estado trabajando en una mejoría de la poción para las alergias. Me funciona con el polvo. ¿Quisieras intentarlo? –Draco la miró, sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan tanto las pociones?

-Uhm, ya sabes. Tuve tiempo para interesarme en el tema cuando escaseaba mi material de lectura –Luna le ofreció una dulce sonrisa que fue incapaz de ignorar.

-Creo que puedo darle una oportunidad.

-Perfecto, iré a buscarla ahora mismo –trató de no sonreír nuevamente, pero era difícil al verla marchar dando saltitos.

A veces deseaba poder ser feliz con cosas tan sencillas, igual que ella.

-¿Sales con un Gryffindor y ahora haces migas con una Ravenclaw? ¿Quién eres y dónde dejaste al cretino prejuicioso de mi amigo?

-¿Y tú quién eres? Oh, disculpa. No te reconocí porque no está Pansy a tu lado –Blaise se echó a reír, apoyándose de lado en la pared.

-Eso fue muy rudo, pero no te culpo. Su personalidad opaca a cualquiera.

-Pobre del tipo que se enamore de ella –coincidió-. Por cierto, estabas muy seguro de que salía con alguien. ¿Lo confirmaste?

-No está ahora mismo, ¿necesitas más confirmación que esa?

-Podría estar en la biblioteca.

-¿Pansy, un sábado por la tarde? –Draco sacudió la cabeza, dejando a un lado sus divagaciones.

-Lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba.

-En Potter, seguramente –sonrió hacia Blaise, usando la broma contra él.

-¿Y tú, Blaise? ¿En quién piensas? ¿Quién es esa persona a quien no has tenido las agallas de confesar tu amor? –el cretino se echó a reír, sentimiento que alcanzó sus ojos oscuros.

-Lo estabas guardando, ¿verdad?

-No había tenido ocasión de preguntar.

-¿Y por qué piensas que te voy a decir?

-No lo sé, es extraordinario. Siempre creí que serías incapaz de que te gustara alguien aparte de ti mismo.

-No soy tan frívolo como ustedes creen, Draco –admitió, sonriendo de lado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es él?

-¿Él? ¿Por qué supones que es un chico?

-¿No lo es?

-No, es una encantadora señorita –Draco lo contempló con cierta admiración. Blaise jamás había sido explícito sobre eso, pero por comentarios ocasionales sabía que también le iban los hombres. Supuso que su falta de acción se debía a que se trataba de un chico, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

-¿No es apropiada?

-¿De verdad me preguntas sobre eso? ¿Acaso le has dicho a tus padres que tu nuevo deporte estrella es equitación de Potter?

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy en una relación con el maldito salvador del mundo mágico, que además tiene dos cuantiosas fortunas. Harry es insuperable –Draco se mordió la lengua, cuestionándose vagamente desde cuándo él saltaba a defender su falso romance con Potter. De verdad que estaba comprometido con su venganza.

-Así que se trata de eso.

-Esto no es sobre mí.

-No te diré quién es –dijo contundente, pero a su declaración siguió una sonrisa perezosa-. Si dependiera de mí, saldría con ella sin importar su linaje. No, la razón por la que no me declaro es más vergonzosa que eso.

-¿Blaise?

-Estoy seguro de que me daría una patada en el trasero si le comunicara mis intenciones –lo comentó con calculada despreocupación, pero Draco notó que sí le importaba. Su amigo de toda la vida, Blaise Zabini, estaba genuinamente interesado en alguien-. Un momento, olvidaba que estoy en presencia del experto en la realización de amores imposibles.

-No es así, Harry nunca fue mi amor imposible. Solamente me molestaba su forma de hablar, caminar y respirar –Blaise se echó a reír, atrayendo la atención del grupo de chicas que seguía consintiendo al ridículo perro-. Sin embargo, descubrí que bajo toda esa capa de sencillez hay alguien que puede ser casi tan perverso como yo.

-Así que básicamente estás enamorado de ti mismo –Draco rió, admirándose las uñas con ociosidad.

-Tú deberías…

-¡Draco! Disculpa que te hice esperar –Lovegood llegó con su andar ingenuo, tendiéndole una botella mediana con un espeso liquido naranja-. No se ve muy bien, pero sabe a manzana. Espero que funcione. Oh, hola, Blaise.

-Lovegood.

-Gracias, Luna… -generalmente evitaría consumir algo preparado por otros, pero podía hacer una excepción con ella. Era quizás la persona más confiable en toda esa maldita torre llena de maniáticos e idiotas.

-¿Tú las preparas? –Blaise se giró hacia ella, suavizando su permanente gesto altivo.

-Sí, estoy trabajando con…

Draco se perdió el resto de la explicación, pendiente de la pared de piedra que acababa de abrirse. Un grupito hacía su entrada, charlando muy animados. Sabía que Potter había aceptado las prendas que dejó para él, aunque no tuvo ocasión de verlo antes de que se marcharan. En ese momento, se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Había conseguido con éxito que el salvaje Gryffindor se viera como alguien decente, incluso atractivo. El color era del tono perfecto para destacar sus ojos y el corte del traje favorecía sus hombros anchos.

-Draco –exclamó en cuanto lo reconoció, avanzando con decisión hacia él. Cuando lo alcanzó y pese a su apariencia, fue igual de tosco que en aquella aula del quinto piso.

De pronto su espalda estaba pegada contra la pared de piedra, sus extremidades rodeaban un cuerpo cálido y fuerte, en tanto su boca se embriagaba con el aliento dulce de Potter. Debían haber compartido una cerveza de mantequilla antes de volver.

-¡Maldita sea! –protestó Weasley a la distancia.

-¡Una tarde! ¡¿No pueden darnos una jodida tarde libre?! –secundó Davis.

Sonrió contra la boca de Potter, cruzando las piernas en su espalda y empujándolo más cerca. El maldito le masajeaba el trasero sin pudor alguno, bebiendo de su boca como un condenado lo haría de la fuente de la buena fortuna. Rodeó su cuello estrechamente, despeinando aún más la selva oscura que llevaba en la cabeza. Potter terminó de incendiar todo cuando le mordió el labio, lamiéndolo con sensualidad después de lastimarlo. No era lo suficientemente insensible para lidiar con eso, por lo que dejó escapar un ronco gemido de placer. Tampoco era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, por lo que Potter no se amedrentó. Aunque reconoció para sí mismo que era la primera vez que sucedía de forma involuntaria. Qué demonios, ya podría reprocharse por eso más tarde, cuando no estuviera siendo atacado sin piedad por un idiota desvergonzado.

Si la noción del tiempo y el espacio no le fallaba, Potter se despegó de su boca un rato después, besándole la mandíbula y lamiendo la curvatura de su cuello. Draco echó la cabeza atrás, abandonándose a su rudo avance y tratando de mantener la sangre en su cerebro. Durante un instante en que fue capaz de abrir los ojos, reparó en que no quedaba nadie más que ellos en la sala común. ¿No había cómo quince personas ahí? Deberían haber escuchado cuando salían… Aunque eso no era relevante, debía advertir a Potter para que se detuviera. O eso era lo que debió hacer, pero se convertía en una tarea compleja cuando había un maldito dándose un festín con su cuello y estremeciéndole hasta la punta de los dedos.

-H-Harry… -llamó entre suspiros, halándole el cabello sin fuerza-. S-se fueron…

-Algunos están en sus dormitorios –murmuró, hablando despacio y con más entereza que él. Potter era un inepto reprimido.

-No es muy… -el debilucho trastabilló un poco, apoyándose más en él.

Draco apuñó los ojos, con una mueca de contrariedad. Todo estaba a punto de joderse. Potter lo tiraría a un lado, tal vez incluso lo golpearía. Y la culpable sería cierta parte de su anatomía de la cual había perdido el control hacía rato. Su venganza se perdería y... No hubo titubeo alguno. Potter siguió besándolo y él suspiró con pesadez contra su boca. ¿Se había equivocado? Pensó que el acercamiento sería suficiente para quedar expuesto… ¿Potter realmente no había sentido su erección? Porque era imposible que la ignorara sin mayor problema. Agradeció en su interior, tratando de aplacar su arrebato y calmar su torrente sanguíneo, pero no fue necesario que se esforzara mucho.

Un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre sus cabezas, asustándolos y haciéndolos separarse de inmediato. Miró con furia al culpable, un rostro imprevisto.

-Basta de eso –dijo la chica después de aclararse la garganta-. Hemos tolerado su indecoroso comportamiento todos estos días, pero empezaremos a tomar medidas si no son un poco más mesurados.

-¿Padma? –cuestionó Potter. Así que la aguafiestas era la gemela Ravenclaw.

-Disculpen por mojarlos, pero es lo que dicta el protocolo cuando algo se incendia –Potter rió, echándose hacia atrás los mechones mojados.

-Supongo que podemos seguir con ello en privado –repuso sugestivamente, tras echar un vistazo sobre el hombro. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban congregados en las escaleras, observando la intervención de la chica.

-Al menos por el momento –concedió, mirándolos con altivez.

Por culpa de Potter eso no duró mucho, ya que eligió ese momento para cargarlo en brazos, llevándolo como a una damisela recién rescatada del fiero dragón. Contuvo un resoplido y en su lugar apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro, como si no hubiera un sitio mejor que los brazos del insulso chico dorado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **hay algo en este capítulo que amo y no puedo callarlo. Y no, no es el caliente beso del final, jaja. Me refiero a que nos deja ver un poco más sobre quién es Draco y su forma de pensar, más allá del chico vengativo y malvado. También muestra mucho de la interacción entre Slytherins, cosa que he amado escribir. En fin, gracias por acompañarme una semana más, será hasta el próximo viernes.

En el capítulo 10: los experimentos de Potter y sus fascinantes hallazgos.

Allyselle


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** me encanta cuando me dan trabajo con los reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos y poder responderles. A Lys (me alegró leerte tan romántica, así me he sentido toda esta semana, por cierto) y eglechina, muchas gracias también. ¡Llegamos al capítulo 10! Hace unos días estaba escribiendo y pensaba que ya quería que lo leyeran, pero tendré que ser paciente porque era el capítulo 23, jaja. No los distraigo más. Dedicado a nncy 22r, gracias por tu voto de confianza.

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Los experimentos de Potter y sus fascinantes hallazgos**

Potter cerró la puerta con el pie y entonces lo dejó ir.

-Esa fue una respuesta más agresiva de lo que esperaba –confesó, empezando a desvestirse.

-Significa que estamos haciendo las cosas bien –se ufanó, victorioso. También se desabotonó la camisa, tenía los hombros empapados por culpa de la gemela mojigata-. ¿Cómo fue tu entrevista?

-Creí que adivinarías que fue un éxito –Draco se agachó frente a su baúl, buscando alguna camiseta cómoda. Tenía en la punta de la lengua hacer algún comentario afilado sobre el ataque bestial de la sala común, pero no quería darle oportunidad para mencionar su falta de control corporal.

-Solo quería confirmarlo.

-Uhm.

-¿Lo consiguieron… el financiamiento?

-¿De verdad te interesa? –terminó de vestirse, girándose y notando que Potter volvía a parecer un indigente con sus prendas de algodón usuales.

-Es un proyecto importante para ti, ¿no crees que debería saber al respecto?

-Es posible -estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo apreciar lo despeinado que lo había dejado. Luego flexionó las palmas hacia arriba, suspirando-. Nos apoyarán con la mitad de lo necesario, también harán promoción del proyecto con sus socios nacionales. Si no tenemos contratiempos, el lugar estará listo en cuestión de meses.

-Dijiste que sería un "hogar de acogida" no un orfanato, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Ah, porque albergar huérfanos no será su única función. Tendrá asistencia psicológica, una guardería y también aceptaremos ancianos.

-Necesitarás mucho dinero para mantenerlo –Potter se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer sobre sus almohadones.

-Hubiera puesto todo lo que tengo para eso, pero Hermione no me dejó. Por eso estamos buscando aliados. "Solo tú podrás sostener poco, debemos buscar más manos", fue lo que dijo.

-Tiene sentido –Potter respondió con un sonido indeterminado-. ¿Vas a dormir?

-Tal vez.

-Supongo que puedo ir con los chicos un rato. ¿Nos vemos para la cena? –decidió, levantándose de su cama.

-Oye, Draco.

-¿Sí?

-Acepto tus disculpas por el asunto de la ropa –reprimió un respingo, buscando la burla en su voz. Sin embargo, Potter tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos cerrados.

-Vete al infierno –masculló, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto precisamente por ese engendro.

El imbécil se seguía riendo cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

En la biblioteca un antiquísimo libro fue cerrado y un joven golpeó su puño sobre él, observando a sus amigos con determinación.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacer –previno, atrayendo un par de desganados ojos verdes y la mirada mordaz de Draco.

-¿Y qué sería eso, terroncito de canela?

-Abandonaré el colegio y me dedicaré a vivir como playboy –Pansy dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

-No es por truncar tus sueños, pero necesitas dinero para eso –comentó irónicamente, también cerrando sus apuntes de historia de la magia.

-Y ser desquiciadamente atractivo –añadió la chica.

-Tengo una de dos –concluyó, con un dramático suspiro pesaroso.

-Podrías ser gigoló –sugirió.

-No es necesario que sea alguien mayor que tú, podrías elegir a una chica con una buena dote –disertó Pansy, mirando alrededor-. Davis o una de las Greengrass.

-Podrías ir por alguna de las gemelas. Serían un pase directo a Bollywood –la morena aplaudió dos veces, también olvidándose de su tarea en proceso.

-¡Qué maravilloso! Sería un interesante cóctel genético. Te aconsejo a Padma, es muy silenciosa y se ocupa de sus asuntos.

-No creo que sea buena idea, no lo dejará gastar a sus anchas –rechazó-. Le conviene la Gryffindor. Tendrá que soportar a la chica lobo de por vida y conversaciones sobre lo fascinante que es la adivinación, pero ella será igual de derrochadora que él.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué dices de esa chica Hufflepuff? –Draco se giró hacia ella, arrugando la nariz.

-¿No se supone que está enamorada de Longbottom?

-No ella, la pelirroja. Su familia aún es muy influyente en el Ministerio.

-¡Bones! –Recordó, dando una palmada en la mesa-. ¿De verdad le estás sugiriendo a una Hufflepuff?

-Cariño, si tú puedes arreglártelas con un Gryffindor, él puede con eso.

-Es una pena que no te vayan los chicos –agregó, viendo como Nott cruzaba cargando con varios libros-. Theo y McMillan serían excelentes opciones. Son de fácil mantenimiento y sus fortunas son impresionantes.

-¿McMillan? ¡Por Merlín y su corte, Draco! Si odias a Blaise solo dilo –ambos rompieron a reír, volteando hacia el fastidiado objetivo de sus burlas.

-Si ya terminaron de buscarme consorte, quizás quieran tomar en serio mi frustración.

-¿Qué estudiabas? –preguntó finalmente, inclinándose para intentar leer el título del libro.

-Transformaciones.

-Sufres porque quieres, querido. Desde que acordamos volver te dije que no la cursaras –desestimó Pansy, cuyo horario escolar era un chiste. Solo estudiaba cinco asignaturas y tres eran optativas.

-Verás, algunos no aspiramos a vivir gracias a nuestra belleza tras graduarnos.

-Yo tampoco lo hago –Draco retrocedió un poco, sorprendido por la categórica negación.

-Sigo bromeando, linda –Pansy se mordió los labios y se distrajo ordenando sus cosas.

-¿Qué nos dices tú, algodoncito? ¿Planeas seguir con Potter después de graduarnos? –intercambió una mirada con Blaise antes de responder. De alguna manera, una fibra sensible acababa de ser tocada y ella fracasaba al intentar ocultarlo.

-No lo sé, Pans. Pensando en mi estabilidad económica, me conviene mantenerlo amarrado –bromeó, considerando lo irónico que sería terminar viviendo con Potter voluntariamente después de haber sentido que era una condena compartir el dormitorio.

-Y pensando en tus hormonas también, ¿no? Padma me contó de su intervención poco ortodoxa.

-Porque tú no estabas –señaló Blaise, en una descarada petición de ser lastimado por Pansy-. ¿A dónde habías ido?

-Aunque ahora mismo huyes de él para que se tenga que hacer cargo del cachorro por su cuenta, ¿no? –Pansy siguió hablando, dejando pasar el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Me ignoras! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo, Draco?

-En navidad, cuando se comió ella sola medio pastel de frutas y no quería reconocerlo –dijo solícito, arriesgándose al ponerse del lado de Blaise.

-Es una conversación que no quiero mantener –aceptó, echándose la coleta hacia atrás y retándolos a insistir-. ¿Vamos al gran comedor?

-Como quieras, dulzura –Draco sonrió hacia Blaise, también guardando sus cosas.

Salieron de la biblioteca poco después, con Pansy todavía luciendo envarada y Blaise como un lobo al acecho de una presa indefensa. Quizás sería más provechoso tomar una posición neutral y solo atestiguar quien tenía una voluntad más férrea. Acababa de tomar esa resolución cuando se encontraron de frente con una Gryffindor al doblar al siguiente corredor. Quiso evitarlo, pero ya se lo había dicho a Potter, era un animal de hábitos. Y ya que se contenía de meterse con la comadreja mayor, lo haría con la comadrejilla.

-¡Ginevra, cuánto tiempo! Casi olvido que también estudias aquí –exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, deteniéndose para evitar que ella pasara. Sus amigos lo flanquearon como en los viejos tiempos.

-Malfoy.

-Descuida, no pretendo importunar. Al contrario, debo agradecerte por no retomar tu relación con Harry –acentuó su sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre-. Supongo que ahora casi somos familia. Porque lo sabes, ¿no? Él y yo estamos muy enamorados. No comprendo por qué lo dejaste ir, es un amante excepcional –culminó con una encantadora reverencia.

También aprovechó el gesto para sujetar la punta de su varita, seguro de que al menos recibiría una maldición. Sin embargo, la chica escaneó a los tres y terminó centrándose en él.

-Enhorabuena. No hay resentimientos ni celos de mi parte, Malfoy. Es más, realmente me alegra saber que hay Slytherins capaces de expresar sus emociones sin sentirse avergonzados por alguna estúpida noción de deber o tradición –le devolvió su reverencia con un florido movimiento de mano, su cabello cayendo hacia adelante-. Espero que sean muy felices y estén juntos mucho tiempo. Permiso –sonrió orgullosa, yéndose con la frente en alto y evidente molestia.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –exclamó Blaise, tras silbar admirado.

-Eso fue personal, aunque no sé a quién iba dirigido.

-¿Tú no tienes algo que decir, lindura? –era extraño que Pansy no estuviera riendo o arrojando comentarios igual de incisivos, así que también se giró para verla.

Su amiga estaba muy quieta y con la mirada fija, pero ninguno de ellos era su objetivo. Los ojos verdes brillaban acuosos y tenía los labios muy tensos. Empalideció aún más cuando notó que la observaban. Entonces negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

-¿Pansy? –susurró Blaise.

-Vamos.

Ambos siguieron a la chica, que parecía dirigirse hacia su sala común. Se cruzaron con muchos de sus compañeros, que los vieron con suspicacia mientras trotaban tras ella. No obstante, cuando consiguieron darle alcance ya se había encerrado en su habitación.

-¿Deberíamos dejarla sola?

-¿Eres idiota, Blaise? –Resopló, tocando la puerta tres veces-. ¡Vamos a entrar!

-¡Atrévanse y tendrán que recogerlos con pala! –Blaise dio un respingo, pero él no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente. Mucho menos cuando la voz de Pansy había sonado tan inestable.

-¡Con pala y escobilla, me importa una mierda! –afirmó, tomando el pomo y girando. Estaba cerrado con llave.

-¡Largo!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-Draco, apártate. _¡Alohomora! _–el pestillo cedió y ambos se colaron sin dudar. Pansy estaba en su cama y se incorporó de inmediato, blandiendo su varita. Draco esquivó el hechizo por poco, también sacando su instrumento mágico.

-¡Les dije que se fueran!

-¡Tú no eres una chiquilla histérica, compórtate como una dama! –reprendió Blaise, sobreponiéndose a sus gritos. Pansy bajó la varita solo un poco, lo suficiente para un silencioso encantamiento de desarme. Draco se guardó ambas varitas y avanzó despacio, como si estuviera a punto de interceptar a un cervatillo escurridizo.

-No sabemos qué pasó, pero no estamos aquí para tomar ventaja de tus secretos. Queremos apoyarte, es obvio que nos necesitas.

Pansy respiraba con fuerza, mirándolos alternativamente. Tomó una generosa bocanada y se lanzó hacia ellos. Blaise se quejó por lo bajo, sintiendo como la chica los apretujaba mientras sollozaba. Estuvieron un rato en esa incómoda posición, dándole suaves palmadas y dejando que ella se descargara. Cuando los dejó ir, Blaise le ofreció su pañuelo y Draco mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella, conduciéndola hasta su cama. Se sentaron uno a cada lado, dándole tiempo para que se tranquilizara.

-Oye… No tienes que decirnos qué pasó, solo los culpables. Nosotros nos haremos cargo –Draco asintió, apretándole el hombro.

-Así es. Si esa chica conoce algún secreto tuyo, nosotros la silenciaremos.

-Si nos esforzamos, podemos descubrir algo peor sobre ella.

-Confía en nosotros, no dejaremos que te intimide –Pansy resopló, tomando una de las manos de Blaise y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-No sé qué hice en otra vida para que Merlín me los diera a ustedes. Son un par de idiotas.

-¡Intentamos ayudar! –puntualizó, pero su amiga respondió con una risa triste.

-Chicos, ella es mi secreto.

-¿Pansy…? Oh –ella sonrió triste, suspirando dolorosamente.

-¿Oh? Ah –ese fue el imbécil de Blaise, que se tomó más tiempo para comprender la situación-. Pues qué desconsideración.

-¿Blaise? –se esforzó en advertirle con la mirada que no fuera a decir alguna de sus características estupideces en un momento así.

-Sí, ustedes dos son un par de desconsiderados. Nadie me dijo que estábamos tras los Gryffindor. Pensar en todas esas oportunidades desperdiciadas con la chica lobo –Pansy rió un poco, todavía limpiándose las lágrimas restantes.

-¿Acaso quieres tener lobitos? –cuestionó, con la voz un poco más clara.

-Podría ser interesante. Tal vez sea salvaje en…

-¡Blaise, no! –pidieron al unísono, lo que terminó en un coro de risas.

-Ya que estamos hablando sobre líos amorosos, ¿nos dirás quién te tiene en sus manos, pastelillo?

-No te aproveches de mi buena voluntad, Pansy.

-Ah, tenía que intentarlo –admitió, suspirando.

-Entonces… tienes algo con ella –expuso tras un rato en silencio, cuando la respiración de la chica se había normalizado.

-Ya la escucharon, ¿no? Es todo lo que necesitan saber. Un cruel resumen –inhaló temblorosamente-. Hubo algo y después… Le dije que mi familia jamás aceptaría que estuviera con una chica. Ella exageró todo, pensó que me estaba quejando de su linaje y terminó conmigo. Me evita y devuelve mis cartas…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultando esto? –preguntó, estupefacto.

-Desde septiembre –miró a Blaise sobre la cabeza gacha de la chica. Hacía casi seis meses de eso, ¿cómo es que no las había descubierto nadie?

-¿Cómo demonios hacían para verse?

-¡Blaise!

-Déjalo, Draco… -dijo agotada, apretando el pañuelo-. Pues todo comenzó de forma muy estúpida, cuando todavía éramos prefectos. La encontré sola una noche y estuvimos hablando. Quise fastidiarla por su ruptura con Potter, pero me devolvió la insolencia diciendo que había sido lo mejor, pues al estar lejos de él descubrió que le atraían más las chicas. Así fue, como un estúpido juego en que empezó a coquetearme descaradamente para hacerme enojar… -Draco la escuchó tragar saliva y masajeó su hombro, esforzándose para confortarla-. De pronto buscábamos excusas para poder estar juntas y nos enviábamos notas. Siempre fuimos muy discretas, pero ella le dijo a alguien y me asusté. Quise dejar de verla, pero fue imposible…

-Como un poderoso vendaval –citó, recordando lo que había dicho un par de días atrás cuando discutieron su situación con Potter-. Hablabas de ella.

-Yo no quería, pero seguíamos reuniéndonos y luego volvía a prometerme que esa era la última vez. Todo fue un poco más complicado cuando nos mudamos y dejamos de ser prefectos, pero aun así encontrábamos tiempo para estar juntas. Me dije que podría mantener esa relación hasta que terminara el año escolar y entonces olvidaría que ocurrió, pero ella empezó a hablar sobre mostrarnos, quería que fuéramos juntas a Hogsmeade un fin de semana y yo la rechacé. No solo una vez, al menos cinco. Luego de eso me confrontó y pasó… Hace dos semanas. Y te odio –declaró con renovado ímpetu, girándose hacia Draco-. Porque te importa una mierda, somos los demás los que nos tenemos que joder mientras ustedes viven su romance. ¿Por qué Ginne y yo siempre tuvimos que escondernos? ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir estando lejos de ella y ver como se montan encima del otro sin lamentarlo ni preocuparse? Me siento estafada, soy una maldita cobarde. Tiene razón, no merezco estar con ella -la abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo un mínimo de arrepentimiento por su venganza. Jamás pensó que afectaría a su amiga de esa forma, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?

-No quiero sonar como un optimista Gryffindor de pacotilla –dijo despacio, atrayendo la mirada de sus dos amigos-. Pero por la forma en que habló y su gesto, a ella también le duele.

-¿Y temes sonar como un Gryffindor porque…?

-Tal vez todavía no sea tarde.

-¿Qué le estás sugiriendo, Draco? –se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que su siguiente propuesta podría ganarle expresiones de asombro y muchas objeciones en contra.

-Uhm, ¿recuerdas lo que hizo McMillan esa vez que te enojaste y le gritaste que preferirías salir con Longbottom? –Pansy abrió mucho los ojos y Blaise mostró una sonrisa maliciosa-. Algo así, pero con clase.

* * *

-Es una pena que solo ustedes tengan compañía tan agradable –decía Ginny, con quien había estado desde el mediodía cuando la chica descubrió que era su turno de cuidar de Rocky-. Todas las casas deberían tener su propia mascota, ayuda a relajarse y dejar a un lado los problemas. Mira esa carita, alegra el corazón de cualquiera –aseveró, besando la cabeza del perro-. Hablando de corazón y esas cosas, hoy hablé con Malfoy.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con resignación, suponiendo que el rubio miserable no habría dejado pasar su oportunidad de atormentar a Ginny.

-Ajá, tuvo la cortesía de detenerme en un pasillo para presumir su apasionado romance.

-Ese maldito –la chica se echó a reír, echándose el cabello atrás para que Rocky no lo mordiera.

Ginny Weasley era la única persona que sabía sobre su engaño. Ciertamente habían acordado no revelarlo a sus amigos cercanos, pero pensó que ella era la excepción perfecta. No vivía en la torre y no pasaba suficiente tiempo con los demás para ponerlo en evidencia. Además, también compartían otro secreto semejante, así que no lo divulgaría fácilmente.

-Fue muy convincente al hablar sobre ti.

-Lo es cuando le conviene. Si estuvieras ahí, sabrías lo amoroso que se muestra. Este chico me ha dado un día libre de él –admitió, también acariciando a Rocky.

-¿No te preocupa?

-¿Por qué?

-Malfoy es gay. Además, Pa… Ella solía decir que eres su tipo y me parece que él también encaja en tus estándares.

-No bromees con eso.

-¡No lo hago! –afirmó, superando el titubeo y volviendo a sonreír-. Malfoy tiene carácter y juega como buscador.

-¡No elijo a mis parejas solo por eso! –renegó, aunque la risa de Ginny era demasiado contagiosa para mantenerse malhumorado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No es extraño estar con alguien que ni siquiera te atrae? ¿O es que hay algo que no me has dicho? –Harry chasqueó la lengua, pero se quedó viendo a la distancia, pensando en su proyecto de exploración. En lo que había estado meditando desde el día anterior, cuando había sido incapaz de dejar de besar a Malfoy aun cuando los demás se habían ido.

Habría sido fácil caer en la negación, pero una de las razones para ser un Gryffindor se relacionaba con tener valor. Y él tenía la valentía para admitir que el repudio que pensó que sentiría al besar a un chico solo se había manifestado la primera vez, cuando estaba demasiado nervioso y predispuesto para darle la oportunidad. Tras ese día, con todo el toqueteo y los besos compartidos podía decir que disfrutaba de ello. Así, sin vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Besar a Malfoy no se diferenciaba en mucho a sus parejas anteriores, aunque sí en la timidez que sentía al hacerlo. No se contenía al tocarlo ni le preocupaba ser demasiado brusco. Y él tampoco reclamaba ni retrocedía, sino que respondía de la misma forma, presionándolo y abrazándolo sin contención. En ese aspecto, era más satisfactorio besar a un chico.

-¿Harry? –negó, pensando en una forma más discreta de decir eso, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

Ginny y él estaban al final de la enorme mesa de Gryffindor, que al igual que las otras tres, estaba bastante vacía, pues la mayoría había regresado a sus salas comunes. Por ello, podían hablar libremente y terminar de comer su postre. Pero en ese momento, tuvo que acallarse cuando una decidida Pansy Parkinson se apostó delante de ellos. Zabini y Malfoy estaban tras ella a un paso de distancia. Intentó interrogarlo con la mirada, pero el rubio negó, centrándose en su amiga.

-Ginevra Weasley –exclamó la chica, en un tono que no era precisamente reservado-. Discúlpame por lo que dije en esa última conversación, pero tú también has sido injusta conmigo. Jamás me quejé de tu familia o puse en entredicho tu valor. Aunque tienes razón, me dejé llevar por el miedo al qué dirán. Sin embargo, no seguiré de esta forma. Si dos idiotas como Draco y Potter pueden restregarnos su felicidad, entonces yo tampoco me quedaré atrás. Porque te quiero y estoy aquí para recuperarte –asintió ante sus contundentes palabras, tendiéndole una temblorosa mano. Harry la contempló, conmovido. Nunca imaginó que vería a la Slytherin mostrar un lado tan vulnerable y… dulce. A su lado, Ginny estaba muy silenciosa, aunque había un brillo hermoso en sus ojos castaños. Observaba a Pansy con una chispa que jamás apareció cuando estaba con él.

-No era necesario tanto alboroto, ¿sabes? –Dijo despacio, devolviéndole a Rocky y poniéndose de pie-. Siempre exageras todo, Pansy. Aunque eso es parte de tu encanto –finalmente tomó su mano, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

-Ah, el amor joven –exclamó Malfoy, que había aprovechado su conmoción para sentarse pegado a él.

Harry suspiró, girándose y sujetando un lado de su rostro para besarlo, evitando que dijera más tonterías. Al menos momentáneamente.

* * *

-No vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo –fue categórico.

Sabía que Malfoy estaba tomando una versión mejorada de la poción para la alergia, por lo que supuso que aceptaría dormir con Rocky esa noche. Sin embargo, no tomó en cuenta lo quisquilloso que podía ser ese engendro insufrible. Así que ahí estaban de nuevo, casi a media noche y con el rubio quejándose porque el perro no dejaba de subirse en su cama.

-¿Crees que yo quiero dormir contigo? ¡Roncas y eres demasiado caliente! –Harry lo miró fijamente por tres segundos y entonces empezó a reír a carcajadas-. ¡No en ese sentido!

-Eres idiota, Draco.

-Haz algo con el pulgoso –ordenó.

-Ah, casi conseguía olvidar ese tonito mandón tuyo. La vida es mucho más fácil sin él.

-No es momento para eso, Harry –el chico se peinó los cabellos, pensando en una solución alterna que no involucrara compartir la misma cama.

-Lo tengo. Creo que lo que le atrae de ti es el aroma, así que vamos a probar un cambio.

-Como siempre, me das la mitad de la explicación –reprochó con mal humor, como si no fuera el cretino alborotador que los estaba desvelando.

-Vete a mi cama y yo dormiré en la tuya.

-Oh. Inesperadamente ingenioso –Malfoy asintió, haciendo un mohín de aprobación como si fuera inaudito que él tuviera una buena idea-. De acuerdo, esperemos que eso sirva.

Sin mucho más que discutir, cambiaron de lado y apagaron las luces. La cama de Malfoy no se sentía muy diferente de la suya, aunque sí olía a una mezcla de fragancias herbales. Se sentiría como durmiendo en un bosque.

Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando sintió que Rocky saltó junto a él. Había funcionado. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció cuando el perro se bajó de la cama y caminó por la habitación. Ya estaba suspirando cuando Malfoy gritó con irritación, encendiendo las malditas farolas.

-¡Harry!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Esperaba no tener que llegar a medidas tan extremas.

-¿Cómo? –exhaló, masajeándose la frente.

-Quítate la ropa.

-¿Qué? –pese a su visión miope, notó el sobresalto en las facciones de Malfoy.

-Ah, no te emociones. Es solo una variante del plan original. Vamos a cambiar de ropa para intentar despistarlo.

-¿Emocionarme? Estaba a punto de gritar por auxilio –masculló, desdeñoso.

Harry se encogió de hombros y procedió a sacarse la camiseta.

-¿Tiene que ser esa?

-Pues sí, necesitamos encubrirte con mi olor. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo mi camiseta?

-Es roja –hizo una bola con ella y se la tiró, pegándole en el hombro.

-Eres un maniático sin control, ¿sabes? Solo yo voy a verte. Ni siquiera yo te veré bien porque no tengo los lentes puestos –Malfoy abrió un poco más los ojos y rió.

-No hagamos esto un concurso de manías, también tienes lo tuyo –pero dejó de poner excusas y le arrojó la parte superior de su pijama de seda gris. De nuevo ese maldito olor a bosque primaveral.

-Las tengo, pero contigo ese es un concurso que no puedo ganar –concluyó, sacándose el pantalón y golpeándolo en la cara.

-¡Harry! –rió, alzando las manos y atrapando el pantalón de Malfoy.

-Fue sin intención.

-¿Ah, sí? Es difícil de creer cuando te ríes de esa forma –refunfuñó, mirando con desazón su pantalón de algodón antes de ponérselo.

-Esto debería funcionar.

* * *

-No funcionó –Draco miraba con desesperanza al bastardo peludo que yacía en la cama de Potter, justo al lado de donde acababa de estar su cabeza. Pensó que la estúpida idea de la ropa sería definitiva, pero esa monstruosidad canina seguía acosándolo. Había pasado de la rabia a la impotencia-. ¡Harry!

-Podrías colaborar, Draco. Solo yo estoy aportando ideas.

-Lo haría, pero parece que no hay forma de burlar a esta criatura endemoniada.

-Tú eres una criatura endemoniada, él es un ser demasiado inocente para percibir tu rechazo y maldad –resopló, mirando con desprecio al cretino. Potter le enseñó la legua.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tienes?

-Menos que tú y aun así soy más maduro –respiró audiblemente, cruzándose de brazos. Por los gestos y lo lento de sus movimientos, podría asegurar que Potter sí había conseguido dormirse. Maldito.

-Eso no es importante ahora. Arregla esto.

-Sería más sencillo si pudieras dormir en otro sitio. ¿Tus amigos no aceptarían cambiar de habitación por una noche?

-¡No voy a huir de mi dormitorio por un perro!

-Eres un cabrón cascarrabias –acusó, levantándose sin gracia alguna y caminando hacia él-. Ven, cariño. No escuches a ese rubio histérico.

-Vete al infierno.

-Voy de camino –dijo con una sonrisa, dejando al animal en su camita y andando de regreso hacia él-. Draco, tendrás que buscar una solución para la siguiente noche. Sino, habrá consecuencias.

-¿Solución…? ¿Qué consecuencias? –El desvergonzado de Potter tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia su cama-. No, por Merlín, no.

-Basta, ni una palabra más –se dio el lujo de reprenderlo como a un chiquillo y le señaló los cobertores-. Metete ahí.

-¡Tú no me ordenas nada!

-Te estoy cediendo el espacio junto a la pared, ¿vas a seguir reclamando? –Draco alzó ambas cejas, reconociendo que eso era lo más incómodo de dormir con Potter, pues despertaba cada vez que temía caer al suelo.

Seguiría odiando dormir con él, pero ya era una mejoría. Por eso dejó de debatir y se acomodó en la cama del idiota.

-Muévete.

-Ahora sabrás lo que es dormir con el culo en el aire –mofó divertido, disfrutando de tener una cama tibia y con suficiente espacio. Potter apagó las farolas y lo empujó una vez más.

-No seas desconsiderado –siguió acostado sobre su espalda, disfrutando de su momentáneo triunfo-. ¡Draco!

-¡No seas agresivo! –renegó a media voz cuando Potter lo pellizcó. Se dio la vuelta, pero siguió empujándolo con el trasero.

-Es mi maldita cama, no voy a caerme de ella porque te guste dormir parando el culo –Draco rió con ganas, aún sin echarse atrás. O adelante, dada su posición-. Al diablo, sufre de las consecuencias ahora mismo.

Su sonrisa desapareció en el momento en que Potter volvió a moverse, desistiendo de dormir espalda-contra-espalda. Porque entonces el cabrón insolente pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y se pegó a su cuerpo, forzándolo a abrir las piernas y colando una entre ellas.

-P-Púdrete, idiota. ¡Suéltame! –se revolvió, pero el brazo de Potter lo inmovilizó y su aliento caliente chocó contra los cabellos de su nuca.

-No –el monosílabo estaba cargado de impertinencia-. Ahora duerme.

-Uhm, ¿no será que siempre tuviste esta fantasía? No te culparía, el maldito perro ha comprobado que puedo ser irresistible –se lamentó, buscando acobardar a Potter. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna-. ¿Harry? ¡Responde, sé que sigues despierto! –De nuevo, el irritante Gryffindor no profirió más sonido que el de su pausada respiración-. ¡Potty!

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿Tu beso de las buenas noches?

-Jódete.

-Te dije que te duermas –Potter tuvo la desfachatez de puyarle las costillas y Draco se mordió el labio, aunque su risa se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación-. Ah, así que el refinado y exquisito heredero Malfoy tiene cosquillas.

-Tienes razón, es hora de dormir –farfulló, mosqueado por el tono complacido del cretino. Solo para asegurarse, tomó su mano y la mantuvo quieta a la altura de su pecho-. Buenas noches. Espero que no sueñes conmigo, porque no quiero amanecer con tu _varita _estorbando contra mi trasero –lanzó su última burla, sintiéndose ganador de esa batalla verbal.

O lo fue durante los dos segundos que se tardó Potter en responder.

-Pues no fue mi _varita _la que se interpuso entre ambos ayer, ¿verdad? –Draco se quedó petrificado. Incluso su garganta se sentía seca por la magnitud de su mortificación-. No empieces batallas en que estás en clara desventaja, querido. Buenas noches.

Gruñó, cerrando los ojos tan fuerte que vio motitas de colores. Potter no cambiaba, seguía siendo el mismo inepto grosero que buscaba alterar sus nervios en cada oportunidad.

Antes de quedarse dormido, Draco reflexionó sobre el último comentario del idiota… Potter sí había notado su erección durante ese beso. ¿Por qué no lo había alejado o increpado como la primera vez que ocurrió? Resultaba interesante… Todavía no sabía cómo, pero cuando estuviera bien despierto estudiaría esa información para usarla en su beneficio. Sí, podría aprovechar su venganza para fastidiar a Potter de nuevo. Al día siguiente, sería el novio más apasionado y atosigante de toda Inglaterra, cobrándose el tener que dormir en brazos de ese desgraciado. Já, Potter no tenía idea del infierno que acababa de desatar.

* * *

**Notas finales: **tengo que admitir que es la primera vez que incluyo una pareja de chicas y tuve muchas dudas sobre quienes serían, pero cuando lo decidí quedé encantada con ellas. Creo que se verían adorables juntas. Y Rocky sigue haciendo de las suyas, jaja. Por cierto, alguien estará de cumpleaños la semana que viene. ¿Lo recuerdan? Porque yo sí, y fiel a mi tradición, lo festejaremos con un capítulo extra. Será hasta entonces.

En el capítulo 11: el crimen del pastel de calabaza.

Allyselle

P.D: me acabo de dar cuenta que ya llegamos a los 50 favs. ¡Muchas gracias! Un saludo especial a KagbeckyBV, quien fue el número 50. Ahora sí, nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¿se adelantó el viernes? Claro que no, estamos aquí para celebrar a nuestro chico dorado, salvador del mundo mágico y crush eterno de Draco (nadie nunca me quitará eso de la cabeza, ¿vale? jajaja). Al leer la saga fue uno de mis personajes favoritos, en especial durante esa etapa en que se la pasaba gritando por todo. Larga vida a esas páginas en mayúsculas. Ya fuera de bromas, muchas gracias por estar conmigo en esta fecha especial y vamos a festejar a Harry James Potter y a nuestra reina J. K. con un capítulo extra (y uno de mis favoritos, además). Agradezco todos sus comentarios, en especial a Lys, por leerme a pesar de todo, muchas gracias por los abrazos olor a bosque primaveral (jajaja) y también por tus observaciones, a veces pasa eso cuando se tienen muchos personajes, pero trataré de tenerlo en cuenta en adelante.

Ya hablé demasiado. Solo una cosa más: dedico este capítulo a Fio Gonzlez, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 11. El crimen del pastel de calabaza**

Harry había estado acostado en el sillón de la sala común, holgazaneando un poco y considerando tomar una siesta cuando su plaga personal llegó para montarse a horcajadas sobre él y besarlo como si fuera el fin del mundo. De alguna forma, había invertido sus esfuerzos para mortificarlo y ahora era él quien no le daba tregua. Estaba todo el día colgado de su brazo, sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo o sentado muy cerca. Era un poco inquietante e incluso molesto, aunque admitía que disfrutaba una parte de eso. Una muy pequeña, por supuesto.

En ese preciso momento compartían el sillón, acostados muy juntos. Malfoy lo abrazaba por la cintura y su cabeza reposaba cerca de su pecho. Acercó un poco la nariz, oliendo sus rubios cabellos.

-Desde hace unos días he pensado que deberías cambiar tu gel de baño –comentó.

-¿Uhm? ¿Por qué? –el tono de Malfoy era muy diferente cuando estaban en público, con una entonación cadenciosa e íntima.

-Por Rocky, obviamente. Tienes olor a bosque, quizás sus genes de lobo se sienten atraídos –el chico rió, echando la cabeza atrás para mirarlo.

-¿Genes de lobo? ¿Esa miniatura de perro? Harry, mi mapache de felpa es más salvaje que él –con desgana, correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Pero algo en ti lo atrae. Si está relacionado con el olor, podrías cambiar el gel de baño o tu colonia.

-Si crees que puede funcionar, supongo que no pierdo nada intentando –aceptó con suavidad, aunque probablemente debatiría más cuando estuvieran solos.

-Siento entrometerme, pero no pude evitar escucharlos –la que se dirigió a ellos fue Greengrass, que junto a Hermione y Goldstein permanecía ahí a pesar de su presencia-. Si el perro te persigue, la solución de Potter es bastante acertada. Te recomendaría que elijas productos que no tengan olores dulzones, es mejor algo neutral.

-Yo no elijo olores dulces –rechazó, con un brillo de verdadera afrenta.

-Yo difiero –dijo a su vez, acercándose todavía más para olerle el cabello, bajando por su perfil hasta el cuello. Malfoy se estremeció, intentando zafarse pero conteniéndose para evitar caer-. Es como un dulce que exige que le quiten el envoltorio –ronroneó solo para él. Sonrió presuntuoso ante el encendido rostro del idiota.

-H-Harry –reprendió blandamente, sin opción de retroceder. Él terminó de avergonzarlo al besarle la colorada nariz.

-Por favor, conténganse un poco.

-Si el perro te sigue todo el tiempo, ¿significa que también duerme contigo? –dedujo Hermione.

-Contesta, cariño –exhortó indolente, sonriendo con maldad.

-Duermen juntos –Harry tosió, pasmado al escuchar que fue Goldstein quien ofreció la respuesta, aunque seguía centrando en su redacción como si no acabara de decir algo escandaloso.

-Dioses, ¿eso no es un rumor? –Tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza, notando que junto al chico estaba Parkinson-. Nadie le creyó a Lavender cuando lo dijo. Parece que le debemos una disculpa –Malfoy rechinó los dientes, era evidente que le molestaba que supieran eso.

Harry sonrió, feliz de haber encontrado algo más con qué atormentarlo.

-No es rumor, dormimos juntos algunas noches. El perro fue la excusa, pero sé que a Draco le gusta dormir en mis brazos –lo escuchó respirar despacio, calmándose a sí mismo para no golpearlo, seguro.

-¡Harry! –riñó Hermione.

-Es cierto, cielo. No es correcto divulgar detalles.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué te molestas, querido?

-Los asuntos de alcoba deben quedar ahí –proclamó con decencia, pero Parkinson no se contentaría con eso.

-Dime, ¿eres la cuchara grande o la pequeña?

-Nosotros no hacemos eso –Malfoy volvió a rechinar los dientes, acentuando su sonrisa. Así que volvió a alzar el rostro y solventó las dudas de la chica:

-Es la pequeña.

-¡No les cuentes esas cosas! –escondió la cara en su pecho como si estuviera avergonzado, pero aprovechó ese ángulo para morderlo. Harry rió a pesar de todo, pues había valido la pena. Eso seguro ponía el contador a su favor.

Los demás prefirieron ignorarlos, centrándose en sus obligaciones o conversando, ignorantes de que esa semana un terrible crimen sería cometido en esa misma sala.

* * *

El estúpido de Potter no le podía estar ganando en la guerra que él mismo había declarado. Era inconcebible. Draco se esforzaba cada día, decía los comentarios más melosos que era capaz de soportar, lo llenaba de detalles como pequeñas notitas y dulces, se la pasaba encima de él y hasta lo ayudaba con sus tareas. Potter tendría que estar harto, irritable todo el tiempo y buscado escapar de él. Sin embargo, llevaba una sonrisa de idiota y le seguía el juego, respondiendo a sus insinuaciones y besándolo incluso cuando no había nadie viendo. Ambos sabían que se habían enlistado en un duelo de voluntades y con Merlín por testigo que él no iba a perder.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, bajó hasta la ruidosa sala común, donde el surtido completo de idiotas hablaba sobre sus planes para el día siguiente. El viernes era el día favorito de todos, ya que nadie tenía clases después de almuerzo. Para muchos el fin de semana empezaba entonces, mientras que otros aprovechaban para hacer sus tareas o repasar un poco. Era el caso de los Gryffindor, que rodeaban una de las mesitas bajas y tenían libros desordenados alrededor. Draco se agachó detrás de Potter, que estaba sentado en un cojín, y lo abrazó, besándole la mejilla.

-Hueles a menta fresca.

-Me acabo de cepillar.

-¿Puedo probar? –cuestionó, girando a medias y con los ojos relucientes de malas intenciones.

-Todo lo que quieras –lo besó con ganas, saboreando su lengua tibia y lamiéndole los labios antes de echarse para atrás.

Weasley fue el único que pareció reaccionar, emitiendo un sonido de asco y apartando la mirada.

-¡Chicos! ¡Acabamos de tener una excelente idea! –informó la gemela Gryffindor antes de comunicar la que seguramente era una horrible idea.

-Como saben, hace unos días Neville preparó un pastel de calabaza para todos –eso sí llamó su atención, haciéndolo girarse hacia la chica lobo. El gusto por la cocina de ese pelmazo había quedado en evidencia hacía semanas, pero nadie esperó que fuera realmente hábil en ello. Fue hasta que la rubia Hufflepuff se lo pidió que había compartido ese pastel. Incluso su refinado paladar había quedado encantado con él-. Y pensamos que sería una buena idea cocinar uno entre todos, ¿qué les parece?

-¿Cocinar y convivir como amiguitos? Creo que paso –dijo Blaise, sin llegar a sonar arrogante pero decisivo-. Aunque no los rechazaré si me ofrecen un trozo del producto final.

-Honestamente, no soy bueno en eso –admitió Corner, también desvinculándose.

-Y yo no creo que me quieran cerca del horno –bromeó Finnigan, aunque hubo una especie de alivio colectivo. Ese lerdo sería capaz de hacer explotar la torre si lo descuidaban dos segundos.

-Hermione y yo nos disculpamos, pero tenemos que terminar un proyecto grupal para Aritmancia –dijo Daphne. A los Slytherins ya no les importaba esa extraña camaradería, habían aprendido a ignorarlas.

-La verdad yo prefiero comer que cocinar.

-Qué novedad, Weasley.

-¿Acaso tú participarás, Hurón?

-Nosotros también declinamos la oferta, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer –fue Potter quien respondió, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cocinar con esos imbéciles no le emocionaba, aunque no era tan antipático a ello. Pensó que precisamente él querría enredarlo en algo tan simplón como eso.

-Mejor no saber –masculló Davis, acompañándolo con un gesto de horror.

-Suena muy lindo, pero estoy a dieta así que no cuenten conmigo –añadió Pansy, que parecía a punto de escabullirse de ahí. De seguro tendría alguna cita con su noviecita Gryffindor.

Así fue como diez personas abandonaron la sala común mientras una docena de idiotas se ponía delantales y se disponía a preparar un pastel de calabaza, cuyo final sería trágico.

* * *

-¿Esto era lo que teníamos que hacer? ¿Ver el puto lago? –increpó a Potter, que lanzaba piedrecillas.

-No tienes que estar conmigo.

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir?

-No disfruto mucho cocinar. Me recuerda mis días de esclavitud –Draco ladeó el rostro, dejando de buscar algún sitio donde sentarse sin embarrar su capa y volteando para mirarlo.

-¿Qué?

-No me hagas caso.

-Nunca lo hago.

-Salvo cuando tienes algún sórdido propósito, ¿no? –inquirió con malicia, sonriéndole de lado.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-El ciego soy yo, Draco. Y aun así me doy cuenta –rió inconscientemente. Era más hilarante cuando el mismo Potter hacía bromas sobre su ceguera.

-Ves espejismos.

-Es por esa noche en que te abracé al dormir. Lo he sabido todos estos días, solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas –inhaló hondo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando el mentón-. De verdad, siempre creo saber de qué estupideces eres capaz pero terminas superándote a ti mismo.

-¿Sí? Pues no me ha parecido que te moleste mucho. Dime, Harry. ¿Acaso te gusta que esté siempre encima de ti? Porque ¡sorpresa!, ya ni siquiera te esfuerzas para defender tu heterosexualidad –acusó, negándose a quedar expuesto como un cretino alborotador. Lo era, pero en sus términos.

-Sé muy bien lo que me gusta y lo que no. Además, no tengo ninguna obligación de discutir eso contigo.

-En eso tienes razón. Nosotros tenemos una tregua y hay que respetarla.

-Lo dice el primero en romperla –Draco resopló, negándose a asumir su culpabilidad.

-Jódete, Harry.

-Ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? –quiso mirarlo con fastidio pero fue imposible. Ambos se echaron a reír, Draco permitiéndose relajarse.

-Técnicamente eres tú quien va arriba. También eres la cuchara grande, ¿no? –reprochó, maldiciendo el momento en que había sucedido esa conversación.

-¿Por qué te molestó tanto eso? ¿Quieres ser tú quien me abrace la próxima vez?

-Ah, ¿quieres que haya una próxima vez? –cuestionó con fingida sorpresa.

-No, pero sé lo histérico que eres.

-Te recordaré esto si ese día llega –señaló. Potter se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiera esperado que actuara de otra forma-. Oye, ¿nos quedaremos aquí mucho tiempo?

-Es posible, al menos hasta que me dé hambre.

Draco suspiró resignado y siguió buscando algún sitio donde aguardar mientras el salvaje Gryffindor seguía jugado con rocas.

Ese fue el preludio de la tormenta, de la que sería una tarde de acusaciones y sospechas.

* * *

Casi tres horas después, la mayoría de los habitantes de la torre central estaban en su sala común, mirándose unos a otros con desconfianza. Una vez más, alguien había atentado contra la paz colectiva. Parvati conducía la reunión y Goldstein la apoyaba.

-Chicos, es muy grave lo que ha pasado –puntualizó el Ravenclaw, mirando a su desconsolado grupo de amigas. Hannah, Susan y Lavender parecían muy decaídas, todavía portando sus delantales rosa.

-¡Un crimen ha sido cometido! –exclamó Davis, siempre presta a instigar las animosidades de sus compañeros. No obstante, dada su participación en la actividad, quizás era sincera esa vez.

-Fueron quince minutos exactos. Solo quince minutos bastaron para que algo tan atroz sucediera –expuso Parvati, recorriendo la estancia con una mirada de afrenta-. Casi una hora de trabajo duro, la colaboración de doce personas y media hora en el horno. ¡Y en quince minutos el pastel desapareció!

-¿Por qué lo descuidaron? –inquirió Malfoy, que estaba cómodamente sentado en sus piernas.

-¡Queríamos que el profesor Greg nos acompañara! No pudimos encontrarlo y decidimos volver, le guardaríamos una porción. Pero ya no había nada –Lavender habló desesperadamente, como si el mayor tesoro de la torre central hubiera sido robado.

-¿Hace cuánto que desapareció? –Goldstein se giró hacia Greengrass, asintiendo gustoso como si hubiera esperado esa pregunta desde el principio.

-Hace media hora. En cuanto notamos su desaparición nos pusimos manos a la obra –se dirigió a la mini biblioteca y volvió con un pizarrón.

Los nombres de todos los habitantes estaban anotados ahí y junto a ellos, la ubicación de cada uno. Harry se buscó a sí mismo, encontrándose en el mismo renglón que Malfoy.

Harry P., Draco M., - Baño de prefectos del quinto piso. Testigo: Myrtle "la llorona".

No obstante, ocho de los nombres en el pizarrón tenían signos de interrogación a su lado. Supuso que eran los sospechosos.

Ron, Dean, Seamus, Michael, Hermione, Greengrass, Parkinson y Zabini.

-Entiendo la confusión –dijo Greengrass, tomando la palabra y asintiendo hacia Hermione-. Es normal que no haya testigos para nosotras, porque estábamos en la sección restringida. Ambas hemos consultado libros ahí todo este tiempo. ¿Podrías…? –la castaña, que había estado pasando las páginas de un pesado libro, sacó una tarjeta amarillenta y se la tendió-. Como saben, Pince es muy exigente con los plazos de entrega. Aquí podrán ver las horas en que prestamos los libros y cuando los devolvimos –el cartón fue pasando de mano en mano hasta que llegó a Parvati. Ella asintió y tachó sus nombres en el pizarrón.

-Aun así, tenemos seis sospechosos aquí.

-Es ridículo que vuelvan a desconfiar de mí –declaró Parkinson, negando con aire refinado-. Les dije a todos que estaría con Ginne.

-Pero nadie te vio –contradijo Parvati-. Y ella mentiría por ti.

-¿Pueden dejar de hacer el ridículo? –Solicitó Malfoy, apuntando perezosamente a la chica-. Pansy está a dieta. Jamás robaría un pastel completo.

-Si consideramos que para cometer un crimen es preciso tener motivo, medio y oportunidad; Draco tiene razón –dijo Luna, que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a Zabini-. Pansy no tenía motivo para apropiarse del pastel.

-De acuerdo, siguiendo ese razonamiento… -apuntó Goldstein, girándose hacia el pizarrón y luego encarándolos de nuevo-. Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Corner y Zabini sí cumplen con los requisitos. Los escuchamos, chicos.

-Yo no tengo necesidad de robar un pastel –se impuso Dean, que volvía a ser foco de las sospechas del grupo-. Estuve leyendo junto al lago todo el tiempo. De hecho, vi a Malfoy y Potter cuando volvían de su caminata.

-¿Es cierto eso? –Harry lo consideró, pero todo el rato creyó que habían estado solos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo sabría Dean que estuvieron junto al lago sin haber estado también ahí?

-No te vimos porque solemos estar concentrados en el otro –dijo, abrazando más a Draco y apoyando el rostro contra su brazo-. Pero es verdad que estuvimos en el lago.

-Así es, volvimos con el tiempo justo para ir al lavabo y entonces McMillan nos encontró –los chicos al frente asintieron.

-Entonces Dean no tuvo oportunidad –concluyó Parvati, tachándolo.

-Todos pierden el tiempo –acusó Zabini, con la pose majestuosa que usaba para imponer su opinión-. ¿Ya notaron que entre sus sospechosos están Weasley y Corner? Debió ser uno de ellos. Todos sabemos que uno come todo lo que se le atraviese y el otro tiene… propensión a tomar lo ajeno.

-¡No he hurtado nada desde que me descubrieron, Zabini! –increpó Corner, con las mejillas coloradas-. No es asunto tuyo, pero estaba con una chica.

-¿Tú? Qué coartada tan elaborada –Harry pellizcó a Malfoy, compadeciéndose del Ravenclaw.

-No hacíamos nada, solo la ayudaba con un accidente…

-Explica –miró con pesar a Parvati y se encogió de hombros.

-No diré quién es para asegurar su privacidad, pero tuvo un accidente cuando las escaleras cambiaron de lugar y se le rasgó la falda. Fue en el sexto piso. La encontré llorando y le dije que la ayudaría, sé encantamientos de confección gracias a mi abuela. Después la acompañé hasta que se calmó y la encaminé a su sala común. Nick casi decapitado nos vio.

-Qué altruista –murmuró el insensible de Malfoy, que seguramente se habría reído de estar en su lugar. Harry estaba más impresionado, cambiando un poco su opinión sobre el chico.

-No consultamos a Sir Nicholas, pero supongo que podemos dar por válido tu testimonio. ¿Weasley?

-¿Por qué me apuntas a mí, Goldstein? ¿No te parece que Zabini es más sospechoso al desviar la atención hacia los demás?

-Ya llegará su turno –afirmó Parvati.

-No tengo nada que esconder. Sí, estuve en la sala común cerca de la hora en que desapareció el pastel –Lavender jadeó sorprendida, varios también se giraron con interés-. Pero no lo tomé. Vi que estaba hecho y pensé que había quedado genial. Entonces subí a mi habitación y tomé los pedidos que me envía mi hermano para repartir entre sus clientes. Volví a salir de la sala común y me reuní con un grupo de mocosos en el lavabo de chicas del segundo piso. Hay al menos siete niños que pueden confirmar lo que digo –aseveró con dignidad y seguidamente mostró una bolsa de cuero-. Todavía traigo conmigo el dinero que recibí.

-En ese caso –todos giraron hacia Zabini, que ya no parecía tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Esperen, ¿dónde está Seamus? –Justin habló en ese momento, dándole un segundo de paz al Slytherin. Harry realizó el recuento de sus compañeros, reconociendo que tampoco había notado su ausencia-. Creo que ahora mismo es el más sospechoso.

-Eso depende –la atención recayó de nuevo en Zabini, cuyo decadente tono de voz alertó a muchos-. No había querido mencionarlo, pero… Después que todos decidieron hacer el mencionado pastel, Finnigan y yo nos fuimos al jardín, ya que es nuestro turno de cuidar a Rocky. Lo dejé solo un momento, mientras iba por algunas croquetas, ya que las olvidamos.

-Es cierto, yo te vi volver –recordó Susan.

-Así es. Cuando regresé con él… Rocky ya no estaba.

-¿Qué? –Davis se echó hacia adelante, igual que la mayoría.

-Dice que estaba durmiendo junto a él, lo descuidó dos minutos y el perro se había ido. Estuvimos buscándolo después de eso, pero no lo encontramos. Todavía lo buscaba cuando me topé con Longbottom y me dijo que viniera a la sala común. Supongo que Finnigan sigue…

-¡Zabini! ¡¿Perdieron a un maldito Pomerania en un castillo enorme y mágico?! –demandó su compañera Slytherin en un inusual tono chillón.

-En realidad fue en el jardín.

-Pobre, debió ser el almuerzo de un thestral.

-Draco, no es momento para eso.

-Díganme que alguien le puso un encantamiento de rastreo –imploró Parkinson, al borde del llanto.

-Por supuesto que lo hice –afirmó Padma, sorprendiendo incluso a Hermione.

-Gracias a Merlín –suspiró Lavender-. Olviden el pastel, tenemos que encontrar al pequeñín.

Todos asintieron y la chica alzó su varita, pidiendo silencio.

-_¡Locate Rocky! _–tras el hechizo apareció una flecha brillante que apuntaba hacia la puerta.

La mayoría se puso en movimiento, formando una fila detrás de ella.

-¿También quieres ir? –preguntó a Draco, que ya se había levantado y lo halaba de la mano.

-Claro, puede ser entretenido –negó un par de veces, dejándose llevar.

Anduvieron por espacio de quince minutos, hasta que el hechizo de ubicación los condujo a un armario del séptimo piso que tenía la puerta entreabierta.

-Es aquí –declaró, bajando la varita y revelando el interior.

Dentro del armario, el cachorro dormía apaciblemente sobre los restos de un exquisito pastel de calabaza. Hubo un momento de atónito silencio y después se escucharon algunas risas.

-Creo que todos olvidamos que actualmente somos 23 en la torre central –expuso Hermione, que al igual que todas las chicas presentes, miraba enternecida al cachorro.

El crimen del pastel de calabaza quedaría entre ellos como una divertida y linda anécdota, de cómo se acusaron unos a otros cuando el culpable era un peludo de cuatro patas. Tras el descubrimiento los jóvenes se dispersaron, algunos poniéndose de acuerdo para volver a cocinar juntos la próxima semana. Harry se fue hacia su dormitorio en compañía de Malfoy para estudiar un rato antes de la cena. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente estuvieron ahí y la puerta se cerró tras ellos…

Miró al rubio a los ojos e inmediatamente se echaron a reír. Ni siquiera su exitosa venganza los había divertido tanto. Porque desde ese día y en adelante existía un verdadero vínculo entre ellos. Uno forjado por un secreto que involucraba a un pastel de calabaza y una misión de encubrimiento.

* * *

_Tres horas y media antes. _

-Ya tengo hambre –declaró Potter, tras bostezar como oso por tercera vez.

-Qué novedad.

-Vamos a la sala común, tal vez ya esté listo el pastel –se incorporó sin prisa, reconociendo que había disfrutado de holgazanear un rato junto al lago. Era difícil estar fingiendo todo el tiempo. Había sido un buen cambio compartir el silencio y tener un poco de espacio para pensar.

-¿De verdad vas a probar algo preparado por todos esos inútiles?

-No son tan inútiles si pueden hacer un pastel –Draco rió, clausurando su tiempo de libertad y sujetando la mano de Potter.

-Hay que probarlo antes de quitarles el adjetivo.

-Es justo –entraron por la parte lateral del castillo, la vía más rápida para acceder a la torre central.

-¿A qué te referías con tus días de esclavitud?

-Uhm.

-¿Acaso… los Weasley te obligaban a trabajar para ellos? –en medio de sus reflexiones, había tenido ocasión de repasar esa críptica explicación. Supuso que la familia de Potter no podía ser, pues su padre le había dicho que la fortuna de los Potter era cuantiosa. Sin embargo, el chico rió como si hubiera sugerido lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Ah, perdón. ¿No era un chiste? –Negó un par de veces y le lanzó una mirada de condescendencia-. Los Weasley fueron las primeras personas en poner un plato frente a mí sin decirme que sobraba en esa mesa.

-¿Qué?

-No sé qué has pensado todos estos años, pero no tuve una niñez dorada, Draco. Crecí junto a un tío que me trataba como a su elfo doméstico, a mi tía que nunca fue amable conmigo y un primo que podría haberme intercambiado por una bolsa de frituras –Potter tragó saliva y apretó los labios.

-Pero la fortuna de tu familia… -murmuró, un tanto apabullado por la amargura de su confesión.

-Supe de ella hasta que tuve once.

-Eso es… -el chico suspiró, poniendo la palma en la pared y diciendo su ridícula contraseña.

-Es algo que he dejado atrás, Draco. Nada más.

-Ah –dijo, porque decirle que su niñez había apestado no sonaba muy agradable y probablemente Potter ya lo sabía-. Oye, ¿no te parece que está demasiado solitario por aquí? –destacó. La sala común estaba vacía y en la cocina no quedaba ni uno de sus molestos compañeros.

-Cierto. Quizás terminaron y fueron a comer a otro lugar –sugirió Potter, acercándose al gabinete y tomando una botella de agua.

Draco se subió de un salto en la isla, recordando el glorioso momento en que fueron descubiertos.

-Entonces, ¿se te antoja algo? –dejó de mecer las piernas, concentrándose en el profundo tono de Potter.

¿Había vuelto a la refriega con su juego de mortificarse mutuamente?

-¿Qué significa eso? –cuestionó, buscando que se retractara.

-Nada. Solo actúo como idiota –aceptó, dejando la botella en la encimera y acercándose a él. Posó las manos extendidas en sus piernas, ascendiendo por sus muslos y obligándolo a abrirlas.

-Pues te sale muy natural –informó, con la voz perfectamente clara pese a la sequedad en su boca.

-¿Sabes qué te sale natural a ti? Esto.

Lo besó sin titubear, con labios frescos e insistencia caprichosa. Le daba roces suaves y gentiles solo para volver a atacarlo con mordiscos insolentes. Draco buscó su lengua, enredándolo con sinuosidad. Alzó una sola de sus manos, reteniendo a Potter en su lugar cuando buscó escabullirse y obligándolo a besarlo de nuevo. Succionó su labio inferior, escuchando con orgullo un quejido ahogado de placer. ¡Lo sabía! Ese maldito sí que disfrutaba de sus besos. Sonrió mientras lo besaba y lo rodeó con una pierna, acercándolo más. El cabrón llevó una de sus trogloditas manos hacia atrás, masajeándole el trasero y apretándolo. Draco gimió, a pesar que hubiera podido contenerse. Quería forzarlo a ser quien retrocediera primero. Pero como si leyera sus intenciones, Potter fue aún más desvergonzado, rebasando todo límite sostenido hasta ese encuentro. Aspiró todavía pegado a su boca cuando sintió una mano tanteando suavemente sobre la tela de su pantalón, en una zona donde_ jamás había autorizado a ese idiota que lo tocara. _Su sobresalto fue tal que la única mano que apoyaba en la isla se deslizó y chocó contra algo caliente. Se quejó en voz alta, aferrándose a Potter para evitar caer de espaldas en tanto algo metálico resonaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasó…?

-Estaba caliente –Potter, horriblemente despeinado y con los labios sonrosados lo veía con expresión de imbécil.

-Pues sí, hemos estado besándonos por…

-¡No eso, tarado! Lo que tiré por accidente estaba caliente –gruñó, mostrándole su mano enrojecida.

-Ay, no –el insolente Gryffindor que se había alejado con su explicación, miraba horrorizado a un lado de la encimera. Draco se bajó de un salto, todavía sosteniendo su palma adolorida e hizo una mueca.

-Les dices tú.

-¿Que les digo yo? ¡Fuiste tú quién lo tiró!

-Sí, fui yo. ¡Porque me estabas tocando el…!

-Qué tierno, te da vergüenza decirlo –Draco rechinó los dientes. Era imposible. Ese estúpido no podía estar burlándose de su caballerosidad y buena educación.

-Jódete. Como sea, esto fue tu culpa.

-¿No hay algún encantamiento para esto? –cuestionó.

Ninguno parecía querer acercarse a hacer una revisión de daños. Por la forma en que había caído, el pastel de calabaza estaba dividido en tres. Una parte en la bandeja, otra en la manta que lo había estado cubriendo y otra extendida artísticamente en el suelo.

-Lo dudo mucho. Lo único efectivo sería un giratiempo –ironizó.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Debo suponer que hornear un reemplazo no es una opción.

-Deja de ser tan idiota y colabora, es culpa de ambos –remarcó, al menos asumiendo parte de la responsabilidad.

-No me interesa, Harry. Pueden hacer otro sin mucho problema.

-¿Sí? ¿Crees que Davis pensará lo mismo? –Draco arrugó la nariz. No podía burlarse de Potter por tener miedo de la chica, él mismo trataba de meterse con ella lo menos posible. La última vez que ella se vengó de alguien el pobre chico tuvo que llevar un cojín a todos lados.

-Tengo un plan, pero necesito que anules tu estúpida ética Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es?

-Tenemos que culpar a alguien más.

-Eso no es correcto –resopló, mostrándole el desastre frente a ellos.

-¡Entonces les diré que fue tu culpa!

-Eh… ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Primero tenemos que recoger esto –instruyó, poniéndose manos a la obra-. Y llevarlo a otro lado sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿No podemos solo desvanecerlo?

-No, tengo al perfecto culpable en mente y necesitamos los restos –Potter lo miró con suspicacia, pero realizó un par de hechizos y envolvió todo con la manta. Entonces pareció convocar algo silenciosamente, esperando hasta que una capa muy peculiar llegó a sus manos y envolvió con ella las pruebas del delito-. ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes una capa de invisibilidad?

-No es relevante. ¿Qué sigue en tu macabro plan?

-Primero, puntualizar que mi macabro plan no sería necesario de no ser por tu impertinencia. Ahora quédate quieto, nos aplicaré algunos encantamientos desilusionadores –Potter aguardó en silencio, algo inaudito dada su propensión a comentar las cosas más estúpidas en los peores momentos-. Sé que no me ves, pero sígueme hasta el quinto piso, nos detendremos frente a la estatua de Quirinus el alquimista –Draco precedió la marcha, caminando fuera de la sala común y tomando el corredor de la derecha.

-Draco…

-Cállate hasta que… -se estremeció cuando sintió algo caliente contra su pierna izquierda y agachó la cabeza con sobresalto para reconocer que el ruido de rasguños que creyó escuchar provenía del maldito Pomerania. Quien sea que lo tenía que cuidar, estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Sin embargo, eso facilitaba sus planes-. Hola, chiquito. Qué gusto que nos hayas encontrado primero. Vamos Potter, cambio de planes. Sígueme hasta el armario del ala este –el trayecto les tomó poco tiempo, pero fue mucho más sencillo. Esa zona estaba prácticamente abandonada y no tuvo que preocuparse por que alguien viera a un perro flotante. Anuló los hechizos en ese momento, palmeando con alegría la cabecita del animal.

-Por favor, no lo mires como si te lo fueras a comer.

-No seas ilógico, Harry. ¿No lo ves? Él es la solución a nuestro problema –remarcó, ensañándole al perro como si lo estuviera ofreciendo en sacrificio.

-Es imposible que se enojen con él –comprendió.

-Así es. Pon eso en el suelo y dejemos que coma un poco –Potter obedeció y él bajó al cachorro, sonriendo cuando lo vio lengüetear con gusto el pastel de calabaza.

-Odio admitirlo, pero es un excelente plan. Aunque vamos a necesitar una coartada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya sabes, para que no sospechen de nosotros.

-Creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para eso –declaró, pensando en cierto fantasma que accedería a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

-Supongo que puedo darle la oportunidad. Ahora, creo que no deberíamos dejar que coma más pastel, puede enfermarse.

-De acuerdo, es momento de montar la escena del crimen –estableció, abriendo la puerta del armario más cercano y arrastrando hasta ahí la manta, la bandeja y el resto del pastel.

-Lo siento, pequeño. _Desmaius _–Draco volteó hacia la voz de Potter, que tenía al inconsciente cachorro en una mano y la varita en la otra. Alzó una ceja apreciativamente-. ¿Qué? Se podía escabullir si lo dejábamos despierto.

-Me impresionas, Harry. Tienes dotes para el encubrimiento –el cara rajada se encogió de hombros y tras un momento de reflexión, depositó al Pomerania sobre lo que quedaba del pastel.

-Confía en mí, las chicas lo amarán –bufó, seguro de que el maldito tenía razón.

-Bien, ahora vamos a usar esa capa tuya para ir a buscar a nuestro testigo.

El trayecto hasta el baño de Myrtle fue muy incómodo, ya que ambos eran altos y la capa no los cubría por completo. Tuvieron que desplazarse agachados y caminando muy cerca. Lo que sí fue sencillo fue la charla con la fantasma. Ni siquiera preguntó por qué le pedía eso, solo accedió de buena gana. Cuando salieron de ahí tuvieron que esquivar a un par de personas, uno de ellos fue McMillan, que parecía buscar a alguien. Tuvo que contener las ganas de hacerlo tropezar.

-Oye, tú –llamó a un Ravenclaw un año más joven-. ¿Has visto a Michael Corner?

-Uh, no.

Potter intentó seguir caminando, pero Draco lo detuvo, señalándole que Davis venía bajando las escaleras.

-McMillan, ¿encontraste a alguien más?

-No, sigo buscando a Michael. También faltan Malfoy y Potter.

-Esos dos deben estar retozando en algún lugar –masculló con fastidio-. Te aconsejo que revises los lavabos de los chicos.

-No sería muy higiénico que estén ahí juntos.

-No es algo que les importe.

-Bien, empezaré por este nivel –ambos se apartaron de su trayectoria y fueron cuidadosos al pasar junto a Davis, dejándola en el vestíbulo. Tenían que dirigirse a los lavabos lo más pronto posible.

* * *

-Sabes, lo peor fue cuando preguntaste por qué descuidaron el pastel. ¡Es imposible que seas tan cínico! –Draco se echó a reír. Realmente había disfrutado esa parte del incidente, siendo testigo de las acusaciones de todos y de su indiscutible inocencia.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Fingiendo que no querías ir a buscar al perro y actuando sorprendido.

-Tenía que cubrir las apariencias –guardaron silencio dos segundos antes de volver a reír.

-Esa bola de pelos fue un excelente chivo expiatorio. Por primera vez me alegra que me persiga.

-Fue una afortunada coincidencia –aceptó Potter, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Por supuesto que todo se podría haber evitado y ahora mismo estaríamos comiendo un delicioso pastel de calabaza… De no ser porque alguien se puso a tocar lo que no debe –acusó, recordando el detonante de toda esa situación.

-¿Es así? No pareció que te molestara mucho.

-Pues a ti sí pareció gustarte mucho –afirmó, cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza y mirándolo con petulancia. Potter también estaba en su cama, jugueteando con su varita. La mágica, no la otra-. ¿Será que te sientes curioso?

-Quien sabe. Quizás me funciona demasiado bien eso de pensar en alguien más mientras te beso –Draco chasqueó la lengua, mirando el techo.

-Que te jodan, Harry.

El cretino rió por lo bajo, tomando un libro que estaba en su mesa de noche. Draco permaneció en silencio un rato más. Pese a que Potter siempre se esforzaba por fastidiarlo y a su inocencia trastocada en la cocina, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera su rostro. Hacía meses que no se divertía tanto como esa tarde y todo por un maldito pastel de calabaza.

* * *

**Notas finales: **desde antes de empezar el fic, sabía sobre este capítulo. Fue de mis primeras ideas y lo mantuve ahí, hasta que finalmente pude escribirlo. Y lo amé. Creo que ya lo han dicho antes, pero esos dos podrían mover el mundo si solo se dan la oportunidad de trabajar juntos. Pobre Rocky, fue culpado injustamente, pero al menos no se lo comió un thestral, jajaja. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en un par de días. Literalmente.

En el capítulo 12: un torneo estúpido y una idea aún más estúpida.

Allyselle


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo sólo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¿no estuve aquí hace como dos días? Los especiales hacen que me descoordine un poco, pero amo compartirlos con ustedes y me alegró leerlos emocionados por lo ocurrido con el pastel de calabaza, jaja. Muchas gracias por acompañarme de nuevo, ya en horario regular. Desde este día, los reviews que no puedo contestar directamente irán en forma de P.D, así que quédense hasta el final.

Hoy la dedicatoria va para SuicideFreakWord, muchas gracias y ojalá sigas disfrutando del fic. ¡Corre capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Un torneo estúpido y una idea aún más estúpida**

-Toma –un paquete cayó sobre su cara, arrugando su revista y ladeándole los anteojos.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó de mal humor, arreglándose las gafas y mirando con desconfianza la bolsa de papel.

-Son unos Wiecks.

-Tendrás que explicarte mejor –insistió, desatando el nudo del listón y revelando lo que parecían barritas energéticas, aunque no reconocía el empaque.

-Mi madre envió más de los que puedo comer.

-Uh. ¿Gracias? –dijo inseguro, revisando uno de ellos. Decía que era sabor mantequilla-fresa.

-Sí, como sea.

Malfoy salió de la habitación poco después y Harry lo aprovechó para destapar una de las barritas. Tras un par de hechizos que determinaron que no había veneno ni pociones en ellas, se animó a probarlas. Eran en realidad exquisitas, muy dulces y cremosas. Se comió tres, una tras otra. ¿Por qué no las había visto antes? Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera la señora del carrito en el expreso de Hogwarts vendía de esas.

En lugar de retomar su lectura, siguió comiendo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido en la cocina hacía algunos días. No había vuelto a hablar de eso con Malfoy. De alguna forma, el rubio se mostraba muy pudoroso al respecto y él… Supuso que a su impulsivo proceder le seguiría una carga de arrepentimiento y recriminación personal, pero nada de eso se había manifestado. Quizás se estaba contagiando del cinismo de Malfoy, pero lo único que podía concluir de ese incidente era que había sido demasiado sencillo. Sí, fue sencillo olvidarse de dónde estaban y de su tregua, más no del individuo. Aunque al principio realmente había recurrido a la imagen mental de cierta actriz muggle, desde que comenzó con su plan de descubrimiento mantuvo la noción de que era Malfoy a quien estaba besando y tocando. Y cada nuevo hallazgo, junto con la actitud del Slytherin solo confirmaba sus sospechas. Por eso se había tomado un descanso, considerando dar por concluido su experimento. Además, el rubio también se mantenía a distancia, desistiendo de su duelo de voluntades. Lo mejor sería darle un par de días más a su venganza y después…

Dos golpes lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Harry, estás ahí?

-Sí, Hermione. Pasa –tiró los dulces y la revista a su mesa de noche, incorporándose para mirarla.

-Oh, estás solo –ella sonrió, sentándose en el otro extremo de su cama-. No me veas así, sabes que últimamente pasas más tiempo con Draco que con nosotros.

-Eh, bueno…

-Descuida, no pretendo reprocharte nada. De hecho, vengo a invitarte a un torneo que acaban de organizar las chicas.

-¿Un torneo?

-Ajá. Como las habilidades culinarias de Neville nos sorprendieron a todos, las chicas pensaron que sería interesante un torneo de aficiones ocultas. Así nos podremos conocer un poco mejor.

-¿Cómo una especie de concurso de talentos? –inquirió con inseguridad. Recordaba a su tía Petunia viendo algunos de esos programas y criticando sin piedad a los competidores.

-Sí, podrías llamarlo así. ¿Quieres participar?

-Vamos, Hermione. Me conoces bien. Mi único talento todos estos años ha sido el de meterme en problemas –la castaña rió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tampoco pienso presentar nada, pero será entretenido ver a los demás.

-Está bien, podría ser divertido –accedió, contento de poder pasar el rato con sus amigos.

* * *

Draco no sabía por qué diablos seguía asistiendo a esos eventos. Sus compañeros eran una congregación de simplones y estúpidos. ¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido que una demostración de "talentos" sería interesante? De alguna forma, no estuvo sorprendido cuando Goldstein se paró al centro para guiar el evento.

-¡Hola a todos! Qué bien que nos hayamos podido reunir tan rápido, gracias por venir. Esto no será realmente una competencia, ya que no habrá jurados ni premios, es más como un ejercicio para convivir y conocernos mejor –sintió como el horror lo invadía. Convivir y conocer a esos lerdos era lo más bajo en su lista de prioridades. No, ni siquiera aparecía en ella-. Así que no hay reglas. Pueden ser talentos o aficiones comunes como escalar, cantar o tocar algún instrumento. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

-¡Yo! –la chica lobo saltó en su lugar, demandando atención. Goldstein se sentó, dejándole el espacio principal.

-Queda inaugurado el evento más soso del año –masculló.

-Cállate, creo que sé lo que hará. Y es buena en ello –reprendió Pansy, demostrando su traición a los honorables principios de la casa Slytherin. Se giró hacia Blaise por apoyo, pero él también miraba a la Gryffindor con interés.

-Mi talento es que puedo adivinar tres cosas sobre alguien solo con tocar su rostro –Draco la miró impresionado. Se requería de mucho esfuerzo para ascender a la cima de lo más estúpido que había escuchado en su vida y ella acababa de conseguirlo con facilidad-. Lo descubrí por accidente, cuando le tomaba la temperatura a una prima. No fui consciente hasta hace unos meses y desde entonces he practicado mucho.

-Francamente risible –Brown se giró hacia él, pero no con agravio o furia, sino con una sonrisa confiada.

-Entiendo, la mayoría son escépticos al principio. Puedo demostrarlo si quieren, con alguien a quien aún no haya tratado y a quien no conozca mucho –la chica giró, escaneando a sus compañeros y se detuvo frente a Potter-. ¿Qué dices, Harry?

-Eh…

-No revelaré nada muy personal, lo prometo.

-Está bien –Draco se inclinó, sin perderse ningún movimiento.

-¿Puedes quitarte los lentes, por favor? –Potter lo hizo sin rechistar, parpadeando obnubilado-. Ahora necesito que cierres los ojos –obedeció de nuevo y ella alzó las manos, perfilando suavemente su mandíbula y ascendiendo hasta la nariz. Seguramente toda esa farsa era solo para poder tocarlo. Draco resopló.

-Blaise, querido. ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?

-¿Una ráfaga de celos? –Draco apretó los dientes.

-¡Un rechinido de celos!

-No te gustan los espacios pequeños, tiene algo que ver con tu niñez –Potter tragó saliva-. Veo flores y hojas. Te escondías detrás de unos arbustos, pero no sé para qué. Por último… Oh, Merlín. ¿Lees esos libros? –con ese comentario, el idiota se alejó de sus manos, poniéndose las gafas con nerviosismo.

-Eso es personal, Lavender.

-Lo siento, me emocioné porque también los leo.

-Entonces, ¿todo lo que dijo fue verdad? –inquirió Longbottom, observando a la chica con ojos agrandados.

-Sí, todo es verdad.

-No es tan sorprendente. Son cosas genéricas y al azar, además debes conocerlo lo suficiente para saber esos detalles –Blaise ya no parecía impresionado y se echó atrás en su asiento, con semblante aburrido.

-Entonces ¿no hay problema si lo intento contigo?

-Adelante, veamos qué tanto has averiguado sobre mí –la chica lobo mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila y llegó hasta él, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que con Potter.

-Estabas pequeño y te perdiste en la estación de Euston.

-Todos nos hemos perdido alguna vez –rebatió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Coleccionas bludgers de la liga europea de quidditch.

-Todos mis amigos lo saben –Brown aspiró hondo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No creo que quieras que diga lo último que descubrí –ella bajó las manos, contemplándolo con curiosidad.

-No, te exhorto a que lo hagas –provocó con una impecable sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pagarás el precio por tu incredulidad –giró de nuevo, buscando a alguien en la sala-. Eres tú –señaló a Lovegood. A su lado, Blaise se cayó de la silla.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Ah, ¿sigo yo? –en medio de la conmoción, Lovegood relevó a Brown en la posición central, mientras su amigo se levantaba dignamente. Estaba lívido y respiraba despacio-. No estoy segura de que cuente como talento, pero me gusta pintar.

-¡Claro que cuenta! Además, eres excelente, Luna –quien respondió fue Granger, que había estado cuchicheando con Potter todo el rato.

-Gracias, Hermione –dijo, regresando a su asiento con andar despreocupado.

-Yo juego polo. He ganado tres campeonatos nacionales –informó Finch-Fletchley, consiguiendo con éxito que todas las miradas convergieran en él-. ¿El deporte con caballos y un taco?

-Lo sabemos, es solo que jamás… -Abbott sacudió la cabeza. Lucía igual de estupefacta, pese a ser su compañera de casa.

-Jamás lo dije porque aquí solo les interesa el quidditch –explicó.

-Si se trata de deportes, yo practico fútbol y atletismo –añadió Thomas.

-Yo solía concursar en competencias de natación –reveló Bones, generando más miradas asombradas-. Gané una vez en la categoría infantil de relevos.

-No soy bueno en los deportes –siguió Nott, tomando la palabra-. Pero sé tocar el clarinete, el arpa y el piano.

-También toco el piano –reaccionó el pazguato de McMillan, que hasta ese momento les había obsequiado su silencio-. Un poco la guitarra y estoy aprendiendo violín.

-Yo toco el violín desde los nueve –declaró Daphne, asintiendo con simpatía.

-Qué elegantes, chicos.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mike? –su simplón amigo Hufflepuff se giró hacia él.

-No es algo muy impresionante, pero… Sé tejer. Manteles, bufandas y guantes –se encogió un poco, previendo algunas burlas.

-¡Eso es genial, Michael! –Elogió Abbott-. Yo intenté aprender y siempre terminaba haciendo un embrollo.

-¿Entonces en qué eres buena? –inquirió Longbottom.

-No diría "buena", pero estudié alfarería durante algunos años.

-¡Impresionante!

Más talentos ocultos fueron revelados, como el de Davis, que dijo ser capaz de levantar cosas muy pesadas con el mínimo esfuerzo. Solo una razón más para estar alerta sobre ella. También la gemela Ravenclaw, que los apabulló con sus poderes de nerd al confesar su habilidad para ejecutar cálculos muy complicados sin necesidad de escribirlos o usar una máquina muggle. Incluso Pansy, aunque nadie le creyó cuando afirmó ser capaz de decir la autenticidad del oro y la plata solo con tocarlos.

-¡Puedo comer tres cajas de grajeas en un minuto! –después de talentos variados y respetables, fue Weasley quien tuvo que declarar algo tan estúpido.

-¡Imposible!

-¿Lo dudas, Goldstein? Solo necesito tres cajas y lo verás por ti mismo.

Cuando el irritante Gryffindor se levantó, Draco tomó su lugar, sentándose junto a Potter y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El chico reaccionó a su presencia, pasando un brazo alrededor de él y besándole la mejilla.

-¿Cuál es tu talento oculto, Potty? –preguntó por lo bajo, aprovechando la distracción de la comadreja. El idiota rió, volteando hacia él con semblante burlesco.

-Soy muy hábil para hacerte perder la cabeza. Incluso cuando ni siquiera lo estoy intentando –Draco se echó a reír, ignorando por completo el bullicio de sus compañeros.

Potter tenía razón, él más que nadie era capaz de hacerlo hervir de ira y fastidiarlo con solo respirar. Aunque eso había cambiado un poco en el último tiempo, tal vez porque estaba concentrado en su venganza y no en la molesta presencia del tipo.

-Además… He notado que soy la única persona que te hace sonrojar –Draco inhaló bruscamente, pillado por sorpresa. Y como para ratificar su argumento, sintió como se calentaban sus mejillas. Maldito fuera Potter y sus jodidos intentos por atormentarlo, aun cuando creyó que habían dejado eso atrás después del incidente del pastel de calabaza.

-Cállate –reprendió, dejándolo pasar y fijando la mirada en Finnigan, que hacía malabares con cinco vasos.

Había tratado de evitar hablar sobre ello, reduciendo sus momentos a solas y conversando de cualquier tontería. Pero en su mente, ese instante volvía una y otra vez. La forma en que se habían estado besando, la delicada pero temeraria caricia sobre su erección… Jamás se le ocurrió que Potter llevaría tan lejos ese desafío. Su racionalidad le decía que dejara de jugar con fuego, pero el nombre Potter y la palabra retractarse nunca habían estado juntas en una misma oración. Cierto, a él le gustaban los hombres y ese en particular era cada vez más hábil al besarlo, pero eso no significaba nada. Seguía siendo Potter, el lerdo cara rajada que lo enervaba y tenía una apariencia de pordiosero.

-¿Y ustedes chicos? ¿Algo que compartir? –Goldstein se dirigió a ellos, tras agradecer a Finnigan por su demostración.

-Mi único talento es meterme en problemas –declaró Potter, consiguiendo algunas risas.

-Y el mío es causar la mayoría de esos problemas –añadió, sin quedarse atrás.

-Si nadie más quiere participar, deberíamos terminar. Ya casi es hora de la cena. Gracias a todos, ¡fue una tarde estupenda! –se escucharon algunos aplausos dispersos y un par de vítores.

-¿Vienen? –invitó Granger, que se arreglaba la túnica.

-Claro, ya tengo hambre –Draco siguió a los Gryffindors, tomado de la mano de Potter.

Miró a su alrededor antes de salir, a las conversaciones de las chicas, al grupito de "atletas" que charlaba con entusiasmo y a la mismísima Granger, que caminaba junto a ellos hablando sobre las asignaciones pendientes. No sabía identificar qué era, pero sentía que de pronto había algo fuera de lugar en todo eso.

* * *

Un par de días después, Draco hizo un descubrimiento atroz. El ambiente en la sala común era sosegado. Sus compañeros iban y venían inmersos en sus propias historias, disfrutando de los días despejados. Se respiraba paz y camaradería, como si ese estúpido torneo hubiera consolidado nuevos lazos. Y él detestaba eso, era aburrido, soporífero. Ya ni siquiera sus constantes arrumacos con Potter parecían surtir efecto. Necesitaba revivir las miradas de reproche y los gritos. En una palabra, el caos. Era eso lo que anhelaba. Su mayor satisfacción era ser la causa de los conflictos.

-No me gusta –expuso, entrando a trote a su habitación compartida-. Están empezando a aceptarnos –Potter le lanzó una mirada ociosa, destapando una rana de chocolate.

-Bueno, pasaría en algún momento. Ya perdimos el factor sorpresa y es como un zumbido constante, aprenden a ignorarnos.

-No lo permitiremos –el imbécil suspiró, comiéndose el chocolate de un mordisco.

-Ha sido divertido, pero… -empezó a decir, hablando con la boca llena.

-Sé lo que tenemos que hacer para volver a incomodarlos –declaró. Lo había pensado de inmediato, una medida que los pondría en el centro y tendría a los demás con los nervios crispados.

-A ver, ilumíname –siguió Potter tras masticar despacio y tragar-. ¿Qué haremos?

-Peleas maritales –aguardó un par de segundos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Voy a fingir que no escuché eso y preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué haremos?

-Peleas maritales –repitió, hasta el obtuso de Potter debía saber a lo que se refería.

-Parece que no entendiste el propósito de repetir la pregunta. Te estaba dando una oportunidad para retractarte –Draco siguió andando, emocionado por el plan que tenía en mente.

-Es nuestra mejor opción, Harry. Tenemos que volvernos expertos en peleas maritales.

-¡Deja de repetir esas dos palabras! –Draco lo miró con hastío. Para alguien que había intentado manosearlo sin vergüenza, estaba sobre reaccionando por dos palabras.

-Tuviste razón con el plan inicial, las demostraciones cariñosas surtieron efecto, pero pierden eficacia –señaló, evitando desviarse de lo que quería explicar-. Necesitamos ir un paso más allá y lo que sigue son las peleas maritales. Vamos, ¿tus estúpidos libros no dicen nada sobre eso?

-Sí, bueno… Los libros usualmente terminan en el "vivieron felices por siempre" y no profundizan en esa parte de la relación.

-¡Pero es lo que sigue! –insistió, gesticulando contundente-. Todas las parejas enfrentan crisis, pelean por cosas estúpidas sobre celos y quién olvidó qué. Solo tenemos que buscar una excusa y estaremos en el ruedo de nuevo.

-Draco… -permaneció pensativo un momento, sentándose con las piernas dobladas-. Claro, son esas discusiones que las parejas sostienen pero suelen esconder por cortesía.

-Solo que nosotros no lo haremos. ¡Tendremos al mundo por testigo ante nuestras crisis maritales! –proclamó con entusiasmo.

-En serio odio esa palabra.

-¿Qué dices? –presionó, ignorando su tono quejumbroso.

-Tiene potencial.

-Eso pensé. ¿Cuál debería ser nuestro primer tema de discusión? –Potter sonrió antes de responder.

-Creo que tengo una idea. No definamos nada. Solo acordemos quién empezará la discusión y esa persona decidirá en qué momento sucede, así como el tema de la confrontación –detalló, con una aguda mirada de malicia. No era la primera vez que Draco pensaba que Potter tenía ciertos destellos Slytherin-. El otro tendrá que seguirle la corriente.

-Oh, Harry. Siento el cosquilleo de la victoria –declaró, juntando las manos con expectación.

No solo conseguirían disgustar a sus compañeros, sino que podrían pelear otra vez. Al fin podría volver a soltarle todos los insultos y comentarios malignamente ingeniosos que había estado guardando.

-Sabía que te gustaría –afirmó con confianza, mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se extendía en su rostro.

-¿Cómo decidimos quien va primero?

-Ya que pareces estar tan impaciente por ello, dejaré que lo hagas.

-Qué atento, Harry.

-Ahora lárgate, tengo que terminar de leer esto –Draco se retiró con una sonrisa, pese a haber sido corrido de ahí.

La paz de la torre central se acabaría muy pronto.

* * *

Harry disfrutaba de la tarde libre junto a sus amigos, en lo que supuso serían sus últimas horas de calma. Malfoy lo había estado evitando desde la mañana, así que entendió que había llegado el momento de empezar con sus discusiones de pareja. Todavía tenía en mente el acabar con su venganza pronto, pero un par de peleas con Malfoy podrían refrescar un poco su cabeza, regresarle normalidad a su relación. Fue ese motivo el que hizo que aceptara la descabellada idea del Slytherin.

Abrió una de las últimas Wiecks que le quedaban, casi ronroneando por el exquisito sabor cítrico.

-¿Es una Wieck? –Ron lo contemplaba con una sonrisa franca.

-¿Las conoces?

-¡Por supuesto! Ah, qué buenos recuerdos –suspiró feliz, como cuando les contaba alguna anécdota divertida de sus hermanos.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Hermione, dejando a un lado su libro.

-Son papillas de sabores sorpresa –respondió el pelirrojo-. Mis favoritos eran de zanahoria-naranja, kiwi-fresa y calabaza. No los comía muy a menudo, porque mis padres tenían que comprar para todos cada vez. Tenía años sin ver uno, usualmente dejan de dártelos después de los seis. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Eh… Draco me regaló algunos.

-Vaya, eso es inesperadamente tierno –comentó Hermione.

Claro que no había sido nada tierno cuando llegó a tirárselos a la cara. Aunque sí resultaba un poco inesperado. Harry recordó algunas de sus palabras, una corta plática antes del incidente con el pastel de calabaza. ¿Acaso Malfoy lo había hecho por esa conversación sobre su solitaria y triste infancia? ¿Se atrevía a compadecerse de él?

No, debía ser verdad lo que dijo. Tenía más de lo que podía comer. Pero, ¿no habría sido más normal que los compartiera con sus amigos? ¿Era esa su primera buena acción sin malicia involucrada? Le costaba creerlo. No, seguramente había algo sórdido y malvado detrás. Aunque eso no iba a impedir que disfrutara de los dulces. Sin embargo, se mantendría al pendiente en caso de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. En especial después de haber pactado el asunto de las peleas.

Harry pudo compartir el resto de la tarde con sus amigos y después una amena cena en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se puso al día con Ginny y comió torta de melaza hasta saciarse. Volvió a la sala común junto a Neville, Seamus y Ron, acordando que jugarían un par de rondas de snap explosivo. Llevaba una racha ganadora cuando reparó en que Malfoy estaba en un sillón al otro lado, solo y con cara de que incendiaría esa maldita sala común.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –el que preguntó fue Neville, después de seguir su mirada y evaluar a Malfoy.

-Es lo contrario, Nev. Yo diría que ya pasó mucho entre ellos –replicó Ron, pese a que seguía concentrado en armar su castillo de naipes-. Es bueno que se tomen un descanso.

-Todo está bien, chicos.

-Así que eso es lo que crees –Harry alzó la mirada hacia Malfoy, que estaba con los brazos cruzados y apretaba la mandíbula.

-¿Qué?

-Porque claro, tú siempre haces todo bien y te aseguras de que yo esté feliz.

-Pues sí, es lo que intento –respondió, todavía hablando normal y tratando de lucir un poco confundido.

-Se nota.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

-Ah, qué gusto que lo advirtieras –Malfoy se incorporó, caminando con decisión y deteniéndose al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.

-¿Se puede saber que hice?

-Ayer te pregunté si no querías pasar más tiempo con tus amigos y dijiste que no. Pero ahora que me mantuve lejos, tú no me buscaste sino que te quedaste con ellos. Eres un maldito mentiroso.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Vuelves a insultarme por una tontería semejante? –Ron retrocedió ante su tono, todavía con una carta en la mano.

-¡¿Una tontería?! ¡Eres un idiota desconsiderado, Potter! Dime, ¿acaso te cansaste de estar conmigo?

-¡Qué demonios…! ¡No vas a tratarme mal por estupideces que solo están en tu cabeza!

-¡Te quejas y después me llamas estúpido! –Malfoy golpeó la mesa, desbaratando el castillo de Ron.

-¡No dije que fueras estúpido, aunque tienes talento para actuar como uno!

-¿Sí? ¿Soy yo el que ignora a su novio todo el día y después cena de lo más feliz junto a su ex? –demandó, resoplando con indignación.

-¡Estás loco si es que eso te puso celoso! ¡Ginny tiene novia, por Merlín!

-Eres un cabrón que no tiene en cuenta que… -Malfoy empezó a tirarle las cartas, dando énfasis a sus palabras. Harry rodeó la mesa, alcanzándolo y quitándole las que le faltaban por arrojar. El rubio se zafó de un tirón-. ¡No me toques!

-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres? ¡Ya todos escucharon! La próxima vez que cuidemos a Rocky, dormirá contigo ¡porque no quieres que te toque!

-¡Nadie quiere dormir contigo! ¡Prefiero a ese perro y no a un troglodita que…! -avanzó el paso que los separaba, sujetando el frente de la túnica de Malfoy-. ¡Adelante, pégame! ¡Lo has hecho muchas veces y una más no hará la diferencia! –Harry se quedó quieto, respirando con fuerza un par de veces.

-No te voy a pegar –dijo despacio, soltando el agarre y bajando la mano-. Porque soy un caballero. Y aunque seas un estúpido, sigues siendo mi novio.

-Harry, tú no… -gruñó Malfoy-. No vas a ganar nada diciendo eso.

-Entonces tengo una mejor idea –replicó.

-¿Qué es…? –el rubio había dejado de gritar, como si estuviera listo para terminar su pelea. Además, por el rabillo del ojo notaba las miradas de todos los presentes en la sala. Era el momento perfecto. Sonrió presuntuoso ante lo que estaba por decir.

-Vete al diablo –dejó caer con el tono más indolente y crudo, dándole la espalda y volviendo a hablar con sus amigos-. Entonces chicos, ¿una ronda más?

-Eh, sí. ¿Por qué no? –aceptó Ron, todavía viendo a Malfoy sobre su hombro. Lo supo porque después de eso lo escuchó marchar pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras.

* * *

-Maldita sea, debo aceptar que fue muy gracioso. Esa pausa y tu voz cuando me mandaste al diablo –recordó Draco, riéndose por lo bajo. Potter había llegado tarde a la habitación y en ese momento compartían impresiones sobre su primera pelea marital-. Creí que te ibas a disculpar o a intentar convencerme para que me calmara, pero me diste la espalda. Demonios, ¡mi sorpresa fue autentica!

-Lo noté, te quedaste en blanco y no respondiste –ambos rieron un poco más.

-Fue una buena forma de empezar, ¿no crees?

-Así es.

-¿Ya pensaste sobre qué pelearemos la próxima vez? –se interesó, sin poder esconder su emoción por su próximo encuentro.

-Todavía lo estoy decidiendo, aunque me diste una idea allá afuera.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando mencionaste a Ginny algunos se sorprendieron o apartaron la mirada. Creo que más que simples reclamos o insultos, debemos pelear sobre temas serios, esa clase de tópicos que incomodan a los demás –Potter se acalló, como si le sorprendiese lo que acababa de admitir.

-Excelente observación –felicitó, permitiéndose una sonrisa malvada.

-Mañana seguiremos actuando distantes, te daré nuevas instrucciones cuando tenga una mejor idea del tema a discutir.

-Se agradece tu preocupación, Harry.

-Ahora ve a dormir, no nos conviene que nos escuchen charlando tan tranquilamente.

Draco se levantó, dirigiéndose a su propia cama. Ya ni siquiera le importaba su duelo de voluntades. Resultaba mucho más satisfactorio y gracioso permanecer unidos en contra de sus irritantes compañeros.

Empezó a impacientarse el domingo por la tarde. Potter seguía sin darle nuevas instrucciones y todo en la sala común parecía muy armonioso. Incluso sus amigos le habían preguntado si es que esa relación por fin había terminado. Draco ofreció una respuesta ambigua, cuestionándose qué demonios esperaba Potter para hacer su movimiento.

-No puedo creer que sigas recibiendo esa cantidad de correo –exclamó Granger, cuando un fajo de cartas amarrado con un listón apareció frente a su amigo.

-Es cierto, nosotros también participamos y nunca recibimos tantas.

-¿Qué pasa, Ronald? ¿También quieres tener muchas admiradoras?

-No lo decía por eso, Hermione.

-¿Siempre las lees? –la chica tomó una, leyendo el frente del sobre.

-Además, dudo que a Harry le interesen sus _admiradoras _–puntualizó, echándole una mirada nada disimulada.

-Quien sabe, es bueno tener las opciones abiertas. En especial cuando tu novio se convierte en un jodido iceberg –Draco contuvo las ganas de sonreír, reconociendo que esa era su señal para participar.

-Qué delicadeza, diciendo esas cosas cuando puedo escucharte –masculló.

-Quizás precisamente por eso lo dije –respondió en el mismo tono, concentrado en sus cartas.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-¿De nuestro distanciamiento? Oh, no lo sé. Quizás del maniático que se enojó por una tontería.

-Harry… -pidió Granger.

-¿Y siquiera te he hecho falta, Potter?

-¿Insistes en llamarme por mi apellido? ¡Te he visto desnudo, Draco! ¡Deja de fingir indiferencia! –exclamó rotundo, dejando caer el fajo de cartas. Se escucharon un par de jadeos y Weasley empezó a toser furiosamente. Draco tuvo que invocar cada gramo de autocontrol, porque estaba a punto de echarse a reír y arruinar su puesta en escena.

-¡Qué bien que lo recuerdes! ¡Porque jamás volverás a verme así!

-Seguro. Al menos hasta que te calientes por alguna estupidez y vuelvas a buscarme.

-Claro, ¡eres tan irresistible!

-¡Pero no pasará! ¡Ahora soy yo quien no quiere que lo toques! –vociferó, parándose con brío y enfrentándolo. Draco se apuntó de inmediato, adoptando su postura retadora.

-¡No te preocupes, jamás volveré a hacerlo! ¡Tendrás que conformarte con ver como uso tus calzoncillos y camisetas porque nunca los devolveré! –hubo un par de sonidillos de asco después de sus declaraciones, pero supo que Potter estaba a punto de decir algo peor. Tenía el mismo brillo perverso que en su confrontación anterior.

-¡Quédatelos si quieres! ¡De todas formas, siempre tendré tu virginidad! –Draco jadeó indignado, sintiéndose enrojecer hasta el cuello.

Algunos de los presentes se compadecieron de él, nadie merecía ser expuesto de esa forma. Pero en realidad, el Slytherin tenía esa apariencia debido al esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar reír a carcajadas. Salió con los dientes apretados, hondeando la capa y maquinando emocionado cuál sería su próxima pelea.

* * *

**Notas finales: **de los capítulos más divertidos de escribir, claro que sí. Lo vuelvo a leer y me sigo riendo. Ese par son un peligro andante, pero me encanta. Me compadezco solo un poco por los habitantes de la torre central. Por cierto, pudimos conocer más sobre ellos e incluso se reveló algo importante, ¿lo notaron? Después de intrigar, me despido. Será hasta el próximo viernes.

En el capítulo 13: los idiotas que disfrutan pelear.

Allyselle

P.D: Lys, ahora sí responderé tus dudas, jajaja. Primero, pues era un pastel para 25, supongo. Sino iba a ser una probadita como cuando vas a una fiesta llena, lol. Segundo, el amor te ciega. En realidad también pensé eso, pero... como dueña de un perro joven te digo que se las ingenian para hacer de las suyas. Aunque debió dejar evidencia, pero eso también puede ser explicado porque los elfos no permitirían que el lugar esté sucio mucho tiempo (?) Finalmente... Seamus y Zabini se lo merecen por descuidar al perro, es todo lo que diré. ¡Gracias por el review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Los Skittles pertenecen a la Wrigley Company. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **contestando reviews me di cuenta que no dije quién era la actriz muggle que Harry imaginaba al principio. No es relevante, así que aquí el dato inútil del día: era Jennifer Aniston. ¿Pueden culparlo? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por llenarme de comentarios hermosos y por estar aquí cada semana, hace que valga la pena el tiempo escribiendo y editando. Vamos al capítulo dedicado a AnaM1707, espero que este también te parezca hilarante, jaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Los idiotas que disfrutan pelear**

-Así que, ¿recuerdas esa conversación frente al lago? –preguntó arrastrando las palabras, cargando con su almohada y una frazada.

-Honestamente, ya perdí toda esperanza de que arreglemos esto de otra forma –respondió Potter, acomodándose al fondo y haciéndole espacio.

-He estado pensando en nuestra próxima pelea –comunicó, metiéndose a la cama.

-Me conmueve que no dejes morir el romance.

-Bueno, subiste las apuestas con esa última confrontación –reconoció, acostándose de lado para mirarlo-. Necesitamos ser muy ingeniosos.

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –Potter lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tendía a hacer eso cuando no tenía los lentes puestos.

-Gracias al fisgón de Goldstein, la chismosa de Brown y a tu misma desvergüenza, todos saben que dormimos juntos cuando cuidamos de la rata –señaló hacia atrás, donde estaba la bola de pelos en el centro de su cama-. Vamos a usarlo en nuestro beneficio. Esta es la historia: te compadeciste de mí y me dejaste dormir contigo. Hablamos un rato y arreglamos las cosas.

-¿Una reconciliación? ¿No va en contra de nuestros intereses?

-Las reconciliaciones tienen su mérito, Harry –explicó-. Las parejas suelen ser muy melosas e insoportables después de resolver sus diferencias –Potter aguardó en silencio, abriendo un poco más los ojos y alzando las cejas.

-Odio admitirlo, pero estás mejorando en esto. Tus primeras ideas eran simplonas e impulsivas, pero ahora planificas de forma decente –Draco sonrió, aceptando el medio cumplido del idiota-. No me estás diciendo todo.

-Te lo diré cuando sea el momento –admitió, acentuando su sonrisa por la anticipación.

-Oye… ¿Por qué tu madre te sigue enviando papillas que se le dan a los niños? –lo sorprendió el repentino cambio de tema, aunque debió haber previsto que Potter descubriría eso. Incluso Weasley debía conocer los Wiecks.

-Fue un capricho, pero exageró con la cantidad –mintió con naturalidad.

-¿Podrías agradecerle de mi parte? Estaban deliciosos. El sabor cítrico me recordó un poco a los Skittles –Draco ladeó el rostro, pensando si había escuchado bien-. Skittles, los dulces de colores.

-No sé de qué diablos hablas.

-Oh, Merlín. Primero no conoces a Batman y ahora esto –chasqueó la lengua.

-Solo te gusta Batman porque te identificas con él –respondió sin pensarlo mucho. Durante las semanas en que actuaron como dos estampillas tuvo ocasión de leer algunas de las historietas, a veces sobre el hombro de Potter o sentado en sus piernas.

-Sí, porque yo me visto de negro y combato el crimen por las noches.

-No seas idiota. Me refería a su historia de origen y el dinero.

-¿Dices que podría ser Batman?

-Lo tenías todo para serlo, incluso a un maniático pisándote los talones –un miedo antiguo volvió a él, casi haciéndolo sujetar su antebrazo izquierdo. Pero nada pasaría. Nada además de la risa de Potter, que lo contagió solo un poquitín.

-Suena tentador. Dumbledore podría haber sido Gordon, Hermione mi Alfred y tú mi Catwoman.

-Jódete, Potter –renegó, empujándolo con un perezoso manotazo.

-Vamos, creo que te verías lindo con mallas –Draco jadeó indignado.

-¿Lindo? ¡Retira ahora mismo ese adjetivo! –el Gryffindor siguió riendo, ladeándose para enfrentarlo.

-Piénsalo, lucharías a mi lado mientras estás vestido de cuero.

-Ah, ¿es eso? ¿Ahora tienes fantasías conmigo? –Potter resopló, mirándolo con aburrimiento.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo?

-Lo empezaste tú cuando me dijiste _lindo_ –reprochó. El moreno negó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Lo siento, jamás volveré a cometer la atrocidad de ser amable contigo.

-No estabas siendo amable, ¡te burlabas de mí! –el cabrón volvió a reírse.

-Ya, ya. Se supone que esto es una reconciliación, así que no grites.

-Oh, ¿así que la otra parte era verdad? ¿Ahora me concederás el honor de ser la cuchara grande? –cuestionó con retintín, retándolo con la mirada.

-Ya sabía que te había gustado –Draco aspiró indignado, pero Potter se dio la vuelta y terminó de cubrirse con la manta-. Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir.

Lo pensó dos segundos antes de mandar todo al diablo. Si él había tenido que pasar por esa experiencia, el imbécil de Potter también. Además, ya que lo había dejado en la orilla, era lo mejor para evitar despertarse por miedo a caer. Se acercó más a él, copiando los movimientos de aquella noche. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo y coló una pierna entre las suyas. Potter no se quejó ni lo rechazó. Se le ocurrió hacerle burla por eso, pero él también tenía sueño, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos y liberar su mente para dormir lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Había sido un día normal. Si es que podía considerarse como normalidad su situación actual en que Malfoy se la pasaba a su lado o encima de él. Ron reaccionó con una expresión resignada cuando los vio bajar juntos, aunque tampoco pareció sorprendido. Hermione saludó a Draco sin comentar al respecto. Incluso los Slytherin se limitaron a lanzarles las típicas miradas de tedio. Luna les sonrió y Lavender le guiñó el ojo. Pero eso último venía pasando desde que se enteró de sus gustos literarios. Sin embargo, observó con interés todas esas reacciones, como si colectivamente sus compañeros hubiesen aceptado su relación y ya ni se molestaran por su presencia. Era tal como Malfoy y él suponían. Habían pasado de la sorpresa y el temor a la tolerancia.

-No quiero, pero necesito preguntar –Harry pasó la página de su libro, mirando con curiosidad a Ron.

-¿Le hablas a Harry o a mí? –cuestionó Hermione sin levantar la vista del suyo.

-A Harry.

-Bien, seguiré leyendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Ron?

-Lo que dijiste hace unos días, cuando Malfoy y tú discutieron... –el chico se rascó una oreja, colorándose un poco-. ¿Es verdad?

-¿Que tendría que dormir con Rocky? No lo fue, gracias a eso pudimos hablar y…

-Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que Ron pregunta –Harry se giró hacia su amiga, que a diferencia del chico lo miraba con aire evaluador.

-¿Tú no ibas a seguir leyendo?

-¡Harry! Hemos sido amigos por casi ocho años. Creí que nos contaríamos cuando… Ya sabes, esa clase de cosas sucediera –recriminó, hablando más bajo.

-No había querido mencionarlo, pero han sido muy irresponsables –añadió Hermione-. El profesor Greg ha confiado en nosotros y nos ha permitido movilizarnos sin restricciones, quizás pensando que no habría problema porque los cohabitantes son del mismo género. No creo que sea correcto que aprovechen eso para…

-Hermione, nosotros no…

-¿Ustedes no qué? –Harry observó a sus dos amigos. Ella parecía muy decepcionada y Ron un tanto confundido por el rumbo de la conversación.

-No me vas a acusar, ¿verdad? –terminó preguntando, pensando en lo absurdo que sería ser castigado por algo que ni siquiera había pasado.

-Claro que no, Harry –contestó con un suspiro-. He permitido tus faltas desde el primer año, ¿lo olvidas? Además… De alguna forma es tranquilizante que sea un chico –Harry retrocedió un poco y ella respondió con una breve sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es tranquilizante?

-Mejor no preguntes, cariño –dijo Hermione, mirándolo con dulzura.

-Pero… ¡¿Es verdad?!

-Es… S-solo sucedió –tartamudeó, inseguro de cómo enfrentar la curiosidad de su amigo.

-¡Demonios!

-Quizás no quieran seguir hablando de esto –ambos se voltearon hacia Hermione, que miró sobre el hombro de Harry antes de retomar su libro.

Malfoy se acercó en el momento preciso, acabando con esa extraña conversación y arrancándole una exhalación de alivio.

No obstante, por haber sido salvado entonces, viviría algo aún más confuso y embarazoso durante la noche.

* * *

-Lo haremos mañana –informó Draco, acostado en la oscuridad con su compañero habitación.

-¿Qué, buscar huevos de pascua?

-Es obvio que no, todavía faltan algunas semanas para eso –Potter suspiró, todavía acomodándose entre las mantas.

-Entonces necesitaré una explicación decente.

-Demonios, creo que se me están pegando algunas cosas tuyas –dijo con temor, reconociendo que había sido igual de ambiguo que Potter. El imbécil rió, dejando de moverse como oso-. Espero que tu ceguera no sea contagiosa.

-No lo es, pero podrías convertirte en algo peor… Una persona respetable.

-¡Merlín me salve de eso! –rieron juntos, Draco actuando como alguien compasivo al dejarlo relajarse antes de lo que iba a proponerle.

-Supongo que hablabas de la próxima pelea.

-Estaba implícito.

-¿Sobre qué será? –mordió su labio inferior, pensando en cómo decirlo sin que pareciera la gran cosa.

-Hoy por la tarde, mis amigos me emboscaron para preguntar sobre nuestras… actividades intimas –esperó por que aflorara el lado santurrón de Potter o para que lanzara algún comentario quejándose por su elección de palabras, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una breve risa.

-Pareciera que se pusieron de acuerdo. Los chicos también me interrogaron un poco.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Fui evasivo.

-Qué sorpresa.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Draco hizo una mueca, aunque sabía que Potter no lo vería.

Nunca era fácil tratar ese tipo de tópicos entre Slytherins. Había dos posturas extremas: quienes nunca te preguntarían sobre tu vida sexual y quienes te pedirían una descripción pormenorizada incluyendo duración, tamaño y técnica. Para su mala suerte, sus amigos encajaban en la última categoría. Pansy tendía a ser más prudente, pero Blaise se llevaba el premio mayor a la indiscreción. Por eso los había estado evitando y al ser arrinconado, no le quedó más remedio que jugar la carta de la apatía.

-Los mandé al diablo.

-Sí que aprendes rápido.

-No te apropies del crédito, los he mandado al diablo muchas veces –aclaró-. Sería iluso si creyera que eso acaba ahí. Por eso me preocupé de establecer los detalles. Siguiendo tu historia, diremos que es verdad que hemos estado juntos en un par de ocasiones.

-Y soy quien va arriba –Draco bufó.

-Sí, eres quien va arriba.

-Perfecto.

-No me interesa si nos creen o no, pero se me ocurrió algo que podría _delatarnos _–tosió ligeramente.

-De acuerdo, antes de dejarte proseguir y de verme obligado a empujarte de mi cama, déjame advertirte algo. No vamos a armar un escándalo con sonidos sugestivos ni nada parecido.

-Claro que no, eso sería muy trillado –efectuó una pausa, pero Potter no añadió nada-. A veces, cuando las parejas están juntas y son muy apasionadas, pueden quedar ciertas… marcas.

-No estás proponiendo lo que creo que estás proponiendo.

-No, creo que es exactamente lo que piensas.

-Me niego.

-¡Harry!

-¡No hay manera! Esta venganza no me interesa tanto como para dejar que me muerdas o me dejes otra clase de marca –declaró con aparente convicción.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero sí te interesa lo suficiente para manosearme sin mi consentimiento? –Potter rechinó los dientes, haciéndolo sentir satisfecho después de poder callarlo con eso-. Lastimosamente, esto no significa que ajustaremos cuentas.

-¿No?

-No. Medité al respecto y no creo que para ti sea mayor problema que tu amante te deje marcado. Por otro lado, mi vanidad ciertamente me haría perder la cordura si alguien me hiciera eso sin pedirlo –sintió como Potter se removía, una acción innecesaria pues era imposible que viera más que su silueta.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te…?

-No es que lo quiera, pero es necesario para la pelea.

-Sí que sabes comprometerte con una venganza –comentó con sequedad. Draco suspiró, preparándose a sí mismo para la inminente experiencia traumática.

-Habiendo acordado eso, puedes proceder.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Por supuesto, no puede ser tan reciente mañana que peleemos por eso.

-Yo no… -exhaló fastidiado, buscándolo en la oscuridad para pellizcarlo-. ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

-Tú eres quien menos se tendría que estar quejando. Yo soy quien tendrá que lucir una fea marca por quien sabe cuántos días.

-¡Pero fue tu idea!

-Irrelevante. Apresúrate, ya quiero dormir.

-Draco… Nunca he hecho algo así –el rubio suspiró para calmarse, sintiendo por primera vez en semanas el impulso de golpearlo.

-Estoy seguro de que tampoco habías tocado el paquete de un hombre, pero no te tembló la mano.

-¿Cuánto más seguirás quejándote por eso? –renegó, restándole importancia.

-No es algo difícil, solo tienes que succionar un poco. Por lo sensible que es mi piel, no deberías tardarte mucho o se verá grotesco.

-Malditas sean tus ideas –masculló, tocando a ciegas su hombro. Potter se movió, incorporándose sobre él. Le hizo cosquillas con la nariz desde debajo de la oreja hasta el hombro.

-No la hagas tan abajo, tiene que verse sobre el borde de la túnica –cerró los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para lo peor.

Potter recorrió su cuello con los dedos, deteniéndolos en un punto medio, eligiendo el desdichado lugar para la infame marca. Entonces, más despacio de lo que Draco habría querido y prolongando su angustia, acercó su boca. Dudó un par de segundos más y después empezó con delicadeza, un par de roces gentiles que lo hicieron abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Pronto se transformaron en besos húmedos y calientes, que enviaron un indeseado chispazo a su columna. Siguió de esa forma, lamiendo suavemente y después succionando despacio, como quien saborea su postre favorito.

-Estás respirando más rápido –Draco contuvo el aliento. La voz de Potter sonaba muy cerca.

-Es por el temor de que me hayas dejado algo permanente –dijo con audacia.

-¿Seguro? Porque parecía que lo disfrutabas –se preparó para responder indignado, pero el cabrón depositó un beso húmedo cerca de su oreja.

-Con eso fue suficiente. Y estás lejos de… -Potter lo interrumpió de la forma más grosera. Besándolo de improviso y recorriendo su costado con una de sus manos trogloditas. Draco tuvo la vaga idea de alejarlo con un mordisco, pero entonces sintió como una palma cálida y un tanto rasposa tocaba la piel de su espalda, levantando el pijama y apoyándose justo sobre el borde de su pantalón. Sin embargo, Potter no intentó ir más lejos. Mantuvo su agarre firme durante el tiempo que duró su beso, el cual terminó lamiéndole el labio inferior y alejándose hacia la pared opuesta a él. Draco tomó varias bocanadas de aire fresco antes de intentar hablar, aunque realmente no sabía qué decir.

Ese beso era innecesario. Ya ni siquiera estaban compitiendo para mortificar al otro. Además…

-Buenas noches, Draco –respondió con un único sonido irritado, girándose sobre su costado derecho, dispuesto a darle la espalda por el resto de la noche-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó ser la cuchara grande ayer?

-No es muy cómodo, tu cabello me picaba en la cara –mintió.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Haz lo que quieras.

Aparentemente, lo que Potter quería era abrazarlo. Draco se quedó despierto un poco más, mordiéndose el labio hasta que le ardió y recriminándose su debilidad. Porque su posición no tenía nada que ver con el cabello de Potter, pero sí mucho con el deshonroso galopar de su corazón. Él era Draco Malfoy. Había besado a tipos mucho más guapos que ese maldito Gryffindor. Podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies solo con mover un dedo.

Y a su maldito corazón se le ocurría ponerse a correr por un idiota como ese. Era mucho más cuestionable y angustiante que tener una erección por causa del imbécil, porque esa era una respuesta fisiológica normal a su edad y después de una buena sesión de besuqueo. Pero lo acontecido esa noche… Ni siquiera quería ahondar en el significado de ello.

* * *

Esa mañana los habitantes de la torre central despertaron por un desgarrador grito.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?! NO, ESPERA. CONOZCO LA RESPUESTA. ¡NO ESTABAS PENSANDO! –Draco berreaba desde el cuarto de baño, seguro de que al menos tendría un par de testigos en la habitación contigua.

-¡No se ve tan mal!

-¿ESO CREES? ¿QUÉ PASA SI TE HAGO ALGO ASÍ?

-¡No es una competencia! –Potter le respondía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con expresión medio adormilada.

-¡Cuídate las espaldas! ¡Esto no se quedará así!

-¡DRACO! –pasó a su lado, empujándolo y pisando fuerte hacia su cama. Tomó la bufanda que había preparado y la colocó con gracia alrededor de su cuello, pretendiendo ocultar la evidencia-. ¡Cariño, no te vayas así! –giró sobre sus talones, alzando una ceja desafiante.

-¡No me digas así! ¡Gryffindor insensible, desconsiderado y atrevido! –arrojó un par de cosas a su alcance, pegando en la pared sobre la cama de Potter.

-¡Draco, por favor! –un par de golpes insistentes cortaron su respuesta. Compartieron una mirada de sorpresa. Ninguno esperaba que sus compañeros intervinieran. Estando más cerca, fue él quien abrió, enfrentándose al rostro estoico de...

-¿Greengrass?

-Lamento interrumpir su… charla matutina, pero es mi turno de cuidar de Rocky.

-Gracias a Merlín, llévate a esa rata de una vez. Y ni sueñen que volveré a cuidarlo en lo que me queda de vida –renegó, dejando la puerta abierta y haciendo su camino hacia la sala común.

Se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros en los siguientes niveles, pero los ignoró a todos y siguió andando con brío. Por la forma en que se apartaban de su camino y desviaban la mirada, supo que lo habían vuelto a conseguir. Todos estarían al pendiente de su humor irascible y tratarían de evitarlos. Draco los retaba a intentarlo.

* * *

-Tengo una adivinanza para ti, querida –dijo Blaise, que parecía haber terminado su ensayo o se tomaba un descanso.

-Fabuloso, esto empezaba a adormecerme.

-¿Qué es alto, delgado, arrogante, odioso y se cubre en exceso durante un día templado? –Pansy rió sutilmente, pretendiendo estar considerándolo.

-Oh, es tan difícil. Veamos, ¿ese algo suele estar acompañado de una presencia irritante, simplona y que está extrañamente ausente este día?

-¡Exacto! ¿Lo tienes?

-Claro que lo tengo… Justo a un lado de mí –ambos se echaron a reír, ante lo que reaccionó rechinando los dientes-. Qué sonido tan desagradable, cielo.

-Sí, deja de sufrir en silencio, Draco. Antes no te callabas sobre Potter y ahora solo te sientas ahí con tu mal humor.

-No estoy de mal humor.

-¡Ah, recuerdas cómo hablar!

-Vamos, querido. Hasta yo empiezo a sentir curiosidad –miró de reojo a Pansy, distracción que fue suficiente para la mano rápida de Blaise, que haló una punta de su bufanda y se la quitó de un tirón.

-¡Zabini!

-Huy, ¿qué tienes ahí, Draco?

-Se ve muy mal –comentó Pansy sin tacto alguno.

-Aunque apuesto que la estabas pasando muy bien cuando eso llegó ahí –volvieron a reír a costa suya, aunque al menos Pansy parecía ligeramente avergonzada.

-Vete al diablo, Blaise. ¡Y dame eso!

-No –dijo sin amedrentarse-. Esto no volverá a tus manos, o mejor dicho a tu cuello, hasta que nos des detalles sobre cómo pasó eso.

-¿No eres tú quién siempre está alardeando sobre sus experiencias? ¡Creo que sabes cómo pasó!

-Sé que dijiste que Potter no es ningún desabrido, pero esto eleva mi respeto por él –continuó, sin atender sus comentarios mal intencionados-. Significa que era verdad. Dejaste que él… abonara tu tierna flor.

-¡Blaise, qué falta de clase! –reprendió la chica.

-Linda, lo dije de forma bastante infantil.

-Suena tan tosco.

-A ver, corrígeme la semántica.

-Nuestro estimado Draco y su consorte intimaron.

-¿Eso es más apropiado? Suena a una expresión del siglo pasado –desdeñó, riéndose-. Dejémoslo en que Draco y Potter juguetearon con sus varitas.

-Jódete, Blaise.

-¡Qué casualidad! Precisamente eso me intrigaba. ¿Fuiste tú quien generosamente entregó su castidad o arrebataste la pureza de Potter?

-No voy a responder eso.

-Si nos ceñimos a la declaración de Potter, creo que está bastante claro –miró con odio a su amiga, que se encogió sutilmente con una sonrisilla-. No te estoy juzgando, Draco. Aunque me parece un poco… Irónico.

-¿Cómo es eso, linda?

-Si consideramos sus personalidades, aunque Potter tiene lo suyo, nadie le gana en obstinación y voluntad a nuestro chico. Pero parece que prefiere perder el control cuando se trata de acciones más íntimas.

-Tienes razón. ¿Y bien, Draco? ¿Cómo fue? –suspiró profundo, consciente de que jamás lo dejarían de acorralar de esa forma. Sus amigos no se rendían cuando se trataba de algo así. No obstante, todavía le quedaba una carta por jugar ante Blaise.

-Realmente no se me antoja hablar de esto, pero si tanto quieres saberlo… Te propongo un trueque.

-¡Esto se puso emocionante! –exclamó Pansy con regocijo, cerrando su libro y centrándose en ellos.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué información de esa índole puedo tener que te interesa? –Draco sonrió, arrellanándose en la silla como hacían los villanos en las historietas de Potter.

-No es precisamente igual, pero creo que vale la pena el intercambio.

-Dilo.

-Lovegood –Pansy aspiró y se giró hacia Blaise con la mirada reluciente.

-¿Qué debería saber yo acerca de ella? –respondió, aunque los ojos oscuros estaban a la defensiva.

-Blaise, no te queda el papel de tonto.

-Gracias, pero sigo sin entender lo que quieres saber.

-La razón de porqué te caíste de la silla cuando Brown señaló a Lovegood.

-Estaba mal sentado –Pansy rió, encantada con la forma en que Blaise había sido acorralado en su propio juego.

-Por favor, cielo. ¡Te tiene en sus manos!

-¿Tú también, Parkinson?

-Lo provocaste, ¿realmente vas a retractarte ahora?

-Parece que salir con una Gryffindor te ha afectado. Claro que puedo retractarme si así lo deseo –masculló.

-¿Sabes qué, Blaise? Ya no importa. Hasta un chiquillo podría unir las piezas –Draco se inclinó, arrebatándole la bufanda y parándose con aura victoriosa. Dio un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de añadir:- Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de lo que dijiste aquella vez. Lovegood jamás te mandaría al diablo –la expresión de su amigo era todo un obsequio, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos de par en par-. Ella te enviaría cordialmente a cazar nargles –Pansy se echó a reír, olvidándose de ser contenida y femenina. Incluso él le dirigió una sonrisa autentica antes de retirarse.

Blaise estaba muy equivocado si creía que podía forzarlo a hablar de algo que no quería. Y había conseguido información sorprendente, aunque inútil. ¿Quién iba a decir que el conquistador de Slytherin sentía un flechazo por la chiflada prefecta de la torre central?

* * *

Había tenido que ser muy creativo y coherente para seguir la confrontación creada por Malfoy. Situándose a sí mismo como el novio grosero que lastima a su enamorado, y a Draco, como dicho enamorado que se siente agraviado, supuso que lo más lógico era actuar arrepentido y buscar contentarse con él. Se comportó así un par de días, dándole obsequios y ayudándole hasta en las cosas más innecesarias. Mientras alguno de sus compañeros estuviera viendo, por supuesto. Le había entregado flores (que terminaron como tristes pétalos desperdigados después que lo golpeó en la cabeza con ellas), tarjetas musicales (que rompió, incendió o desapareció sin titubear), una chaqueta (que tiró sin miramientos desde la ventana de la sala común) y canastas de dulces (que el Slytherin desvanecía enojado increpándolo por intentar engordarlo). Era gracioso contemplar las expresiones anonadadas de los demás, también la forma en que volvían a evitarlos y cuchicheaban mirándolos de reojo. Cuando estaban a solas reían juntos sobre el malestar de sus compañeros, eligiendo un nuevo "regalo" para destruir.

No obstante, existía algo que ambos habían acordado implícitamente no discutir. Sí, se trataba de su comportamiento _esa _noche. Aunque Harry sí lo había debatido a detalle consigo mismo. Fue su maldito instinto de impulsividad, que tras escuchar la respiración acelerada del rubio pensó que sería una buena idea robarle un beso. Pero no se trataba de su animosidad para mortificarlo, ni de su experimento, ni nada parecido. De hecho, no tenía excusa para actuar de esa forma. Y eso que se había esforzado en buscar una, porque admitir que simplemente había querido besarlo estaba fuera de discusión. Sin embargo, Harry seguía pensando en lo que obtuvo…

Lo había besado muchas veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo exageraban con los movimientos y los sonidos, buscando incomodar a sus compañeros. Y cuando lo habían hecho en privado fue para ensayar o con el sórdido propósito de avergonzar al otro. Todo eso le dejaba un resultado innegable. Esa noche había sido como besar a Malfoy por primera vez. Sin intención de humillarse o sin que fuera parte de un espectáculo. Solo dos chicos besándose en la oscuridad de su habitación. Fue un movimiento arriesgado que pudo tener como resultado la ira del Slytherin y/o hechizos varios. Pero lo que consiguió fue… Un beso dulce, fresco y cándido. Malfoy prácticamente se había rendido desde el inicio, participando espontáneo y sin vacilar hasta que se separó de él. Pensó que lo usaría en su contra después, pero parecía que habían convenido tácitamente actuar como si eso nunca hubiese pasado. Era lo mejor, pese a que se sentía un poco frustrado.

Se distrajo cuando pilló a Malfoy sacando algo de debajo de su cama. Tuvo que moverse para distinguir lo que extraía de la maleta de madera, sorprendiéndose cuando reconoció el empaque.

-Creí que te habías desecho de las canastas.

-¿Bromeas? Sería un desperdicio de dulces –Harry rió, viéndolo escoger un par de paquetes-. Por cierto, tenías razón. Los Skittles son deliciosos.

-Te los di hasta hoy porque tardaron más en venir, muy pocas dulcerías cumplen pedidos de productos muggles.

-Pues valió la pena la espera –coincidió, lanzándole una bolsa que Harry atrapó sin problemas. Era el clásico envoltorio rojo-. No es que me esté aburriendo de recibir tus obsequios, pero ¿ya sabes cuál será la próxima pelea?

-Ah, sí. Ya casi una semana de eso –dijo de forma inconclusa, pretendiendo señalar la marca en su cuello, que ya presentaba un color verdoso-. Y se me ocurrió que siendo tú, lo más natural es que intentaras vengarte.

-Podría discutir tu razonamiento, pero en realidad es algo probable –admitió con una media sonrisa. Harry rió un poco, batallando para abrir su bolsa de dulces.

-¿Qué te parece despertarlos con nuestros gritos de nuevo?

-Maravilloso –empezó a desesperarse, usando los dientes para romper el empaque-. Oh, mira. Seis años y medio de educación mágica desperdiciada, porque en lugar de un simple hechizo lo abres a mordiscos como un salvaje.

-Hay mucho que podría responder, pero todavía no termino de explicarte el plan.

-Adelante –Harry se echó una puñada de dulces a la boca, disfrutando de la forma en que se mezclaban los sabores.

-Tras estar persiguiéndote durante una semana, estaré muy molesto cuando irrumpas en mi ducha matutina intentando vengarte al dejarme una marca peor –explicó, notando como se iluminaban los ojos grises, prediciendo el caos-. Para que quede claro, no me harás nada. Solo lo intentarás.

-¿Quién quiere hacer eso? –musitó, pero su malhumor no duró mucho-. Después vendrán más discusiones e intentos fallidos de reconciliación, ¿no?

-No importa lo que digas, Draco. Te considero mi discípulo y empiezas a llenarme de orgullo –el Slytherin resopló, arrojándole una tableta de chocolate-. Estás muy generoso hoy. Aunque fui yo quién pagó por esto.

-¿Qué? ¡Creí que era la bandejilla! ¡Devuelve eso! –Malfoy se lanzó hacia adelante, intentando recuperar el chocolate. Harry se aferró a él, rodando por la cama y olvidándose de su bolsa de dulces a medio comer. Forcejearon un rato, empujándose y tratando de mantener una mano sobre la tablilla. Recordó entonces un importante detalle sobre el rubio y decidió usarlo a su favor. Siguió peleando con una sola mano y llevó la otra a sus costillas, buscando el punto que lo dejaría indefenso. Malfoy lo miró con estupefacción antes de empezar a reír. Dejó de luchar por el dulce y dedicó sus esfuerzos a huir de su mano, retorciéndose y tratando de regañarlo sin éxito-. Harry… ¡Para! Deja que… -lo torturó un poco más, alejando el chocolate definitivamente y apartándose para no ser golpeado. Malfoy se quedó acostado sobre su cama, respirando agitado y sosteniéndose el estómago. Tenía el cabello muy despeinado y el rostro encendido.

Harry jamás lo había visto tan relajado y al mismo tiempo tan… adorable.

-Acabas de fastidiarlo –reprochó, todavía sin aliento.

-¿Disculpa? –preguntó, relamiéndose levemente los labios. Sentía la boca reseca… Debía ser porque también había estado riendo.

-No tenemos hechizo de bloqueo. Los demás debieron escucharnos –Harry hizo una mueca, reconociendo que tenía razón. Ya era muy tarde, todos debían estar en su habitación. Y si conocía bien a Hermione, al menos ella debía seguir despierta leyendo algo.

-El plan cambia en un par de detalles. Diremos que al fin cediste, diciendo que me perdonarías.

-¿Y aproveché que estabas con la guardia baja para intentar vengarme? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el malo?

-O tal vez tenías buena intención al buscarme en la ducha y yo mal entendí todo –Malfoy ladeó el rostro, considerando su propuesta.

-También sirve.

-¿Qué tienes en…? –entrecerró los ojos y después se echó a reír. Debido a la confusión y a su implacable batalla, los Skittles se habían desparramado por toda la cama. Y uno de ellos estaba pegado bajo la barbilla del rubio.

-¿Estás delirando?

-Quédate quieto –ordenó, sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer sí que podría ser mal interpretado y actuar en su contra, pero decidido a hacerlo de todos modos. Malfoy lo miró casi sin parpadear a medida que se acercaba. Entonces, con delicadeza retiró el dulce usando solo sus labios, cuidándose de no lastimarlo-. Tenías un dulce –explicó, masticándolo. Era de naranja.

-No es por asustarte, Harry… Pero eso que hiciste fue muy gay –lo miró a los ojos por un momento, al reluciente tono gris que indiscutiblemente se estaba burlando de él. Y entonces se echaron a reír, aunque Malfoy se detuvo con un quejido-. Demonios, aún me duele –refunfuñó, sentándose despacio. Harry agachó la cabeza para revisar su ropa, tenía algunos dulces pegados en la capa. Pese a sus lamentos, el rubio volvió a reírse.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tienes dulces en el cabello –informó, estirando una mano y despegándole un caramelo verde.

-¿No lo comerás?

-Estuvo en tu cabello, ¿qué crees que haré?

-Yo sí lo quiero.

-Todo tuyo –aceptó el dulce. Era de manzana verde, su favorito-. Espera, hay más –aguardó con la cabeza gacha, recibiendo en su palma los caramelos que Malfoy le iba quitando del cabello. Fueron siete en total.

-Gracias, hubiera sido catastrófico ser atacado por insectos durante la noche –el chico lo miró con expresión calculadora.

-Quizás no debí avisarte –Harry resopló, antes de volver a reír junto a él.

-¿Quieres que revise tu cabello?

-Llego a tener uno y te los meteré por… la nariz –advirtió, inclinando el rostro y dejándolo verificar. Al final le quitó tres caramelos. Malfoy pareció considerarlo brevemente antes de comérselos-. ¿Qué? Tú lo dijiste, no hay problema cuando han estado en tu propio cabello –Harry rió un poco más, negando.

-Quedan muchos en mi cama –refunfuñó.

-Lo tienes merecido, por apropiarte de mi chocolate –dijo indolente, incorporándose con elegancia y regresando a su cama.

-Insisto, fui yo quien pagó por ellos –siguió refunfuñando, empezando a recoger los caramelos desperdigados. Un par de desafortunados habían quedado aplastados.

En una de las habitaciones contiguas, dos chicas ejecutaban actividades diferentes aunque compartían pensamientos. Hermione ordenaba su mochila para el día siguiente, reflexionando que no había escuchado a Harry reír de esa forma desde antes de la guerra. Y a su lado, Daphne se aplicaba sus cremas nocturnas mientras seguía asombrada porque nunca, definitivamente jamás, había escuchado a Draco reír así.

* * *

**Notas finales: **no me hago responsable por causar antojos de Skittles. Aunque quizás compre unos la próxima vez que visite el supermercado, jajaja. No recuerdo haber estado comiendo cuando escribí, aunque a veces lo hago. Hay muchas cosas en este capítulo que me gustan, detalles sutiles pero que revelan muchas cosas. Espero que los hayan notado. Me retiro, esperando picar su curiosidad con el título de la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 14: ¿el final de la tregua?

Allyselle

P.D: Lizard, no se te pasó por alto y ahora ya quedó más que revelado el secreto de Blaise, jaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ya veremos qué más les espera a los chicos. ¡Saludos!

P.D 2: Lys, me has hecho reír mucho, en serio. No te preocupes por haberte desahogado, aunque admito que el conocido PWP tiene su mérito, me identifico con parte de lo que dijiste. De ahí que decidiera hacer mis propias historias y compartirlas. También me encanta como defiendes a Draco, jaja. Abrazos de fuego de regreso, porque donde vivo también hace un calor infernal, jaja. ¡Hasta luego!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **por un momento pensé que hoy correspondía el capítulo 15. Qué bueno que los tengo orden, soy capaz de entregarles el siguiente y dejarlos con la duda de qué pasó en este, jaja. Muchas gracias por sintonizarme una semana más. Con el capítulo anterior se superaron los 100 reviews y eso me tiene flipando. Además, ya es mi segundo fic más leído, solo detrás de _Pergaminos Encantados _(un rival difícil de vencer, tbh). Se los agradezco de corazón. La dedicatoria va para la persona que me dejó el review 100: ElOjoQueTodoLoVe. ¡Que lo disfrutes!

* * *

**Capítulo 14. ¿El final de la tregua?**

-Lo odio, es insoportable –renegó, sentándose a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomando un bollo con mantequilla-. Ya, por favor, Hermione. No necesito que digas que me lo advertiste –pidió, mordiendo con saña el pan mientras miraba a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin.

-¿Qué hizo hoy ese inútil desconsiderado? –preguntó Ron, observando con una sonrisa al foco de su disgusto.

-¡No lo alientes, Ron!

-¡Entró a la ducha e intentó morderme! –dijo lo suficientemente audible para que varias conversaciones se detuvieran y algunas cabezas giraran hacia él. Ron dejó caer el tenedor.

-¡Harry, estamos comiendo!

-Tú preguntaste.

-No es necesario ser tan…

-Algo así entendí con sus gritos –comentó Hermione, obviando el malestar del pelirrojo-. Aunque me sorprendió un poco. Ayer en la noche los escuché y…

-¡¿Acaso tengo que repetir que estamos comiendo?! –la chica resopló, echando un vistazo exasperado a su novio.

-No es nada de eso. Escuché que se estaban riendo. Creí que se habían contentado, después de todos tus intentos…

-También creí eso –admitió, interiormente satisfecho por haberlo previsto-. Nos quedamos hablando y dijo que me perdonaba. Pero ahora le dio por volver a actuar como idiota –terminó mascullando, masacrando su omelette.

-¿No pudo ser un mal entendido? Quizás él solo estaba… jugueteando. Ustedes son así, ¿no? –Ron lloriqueó y el mismo Harry casi deja caer el bollo que tenía en la boca.

Debía estar confundido o su comprensión verbal fallaba porque… ¿Acaso Hermione estaba justificando a Malfoy?

-¿Jugueteando? ¡Se pegó como una sanguijuela y quería morderme el cuello!

-Gracias por esa imagen –musitó Ron.

-¿Y qué dijo él?

-Por supuesto que lo negó. ¡¿Pero cuándo se ha caracterizado Draco por aceptar sus errores?!

-Harry…

-¡Lo que sí hace Draco es urdir planes malignos y vengarse cuando las cosas no son cómo quiere! Pero esta vez no va a conseguirlo. No importa lo dulce que se comporte o lo cariñoso que intente ser, no dejaré que me manipule.

-Fenomenal, parece que empezaré una dieta hoy –se quejó Ron, empujando el plato y tomando su jugo de naranja.

-Vamos, Harry. Ya debes conocerlo mejor que eso.

-Tal vez pensaría diferente si se hubiera disculpado, pero solo siguió tocándome el trasero y… -Ron lo interrumpió, convirtiéndose en un aspersor humano de jugo. Empezó a toser sin control, manchando su túnica y a Dean, que escogió ese mal día para sentarse junto a él.

-¡Haddy! –protestó, con los ojos irritados y la nariz goteando.

Hermione se apresuró a auxiliarlo y él también trató de hacer su parte, aunque en un recóndito y malvado lugar de su mente, reía igual que algunos de los presentes en el gran comedor.

* * *

-¡Fue un auténtico espectáculo! No sé qué hayas dicho, pero la reacción de Weasley fue sublime –Malfoy siguió riendo sin contención, tirado en la cama junto a él.

-Sabes, en momentos como este me das un poco de miedo –dijo seriamente, dándose unos golpecitos en el mentón.

-¿Por qué?

-Es como si fueras feliz siendo un cabrón con los demás.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no es así? –Devolvió con una sonrisa cómplice-. Además, no te hagas el inocente. Tal vez no te reíste pero tus ojos te delataban.

-Fue como una explosión en su rostro, ¿no? –cedió, riéndose por lo bajo, lo que avivó las carcajadas de Malfoy.

-Por favor, Harry. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Oh, vaya. Esta es la primera vez que me pides algo tan cordialmente –señaló, llevándose una mano a la boca, impactado-. ¿Te sientes bien, Draco?

-Cállate y responde.

-Me había estado quejando de ti. Creo que dije algo sobre tú tocando mi trasero y lo siguiente que vi fue a mi amigo convertido en una fuente viviente –rieron un poco más. Harry sentía algo de culpa con Ron, pero ni siquiera el cariño que le tenía podía quitarle lo gracioso al incidente.

-Magistral, un resultado sobresaliente. Si tuviera estrellas doradas te daría una sin dudar –negó un par de veces, reconociendo que el apático rostro de Malfoy lucía mejor cuando bajaba las defensas-. ¿Qué pasa?

-La siguiente confrontación es decisión tuya.

-Cierto. Esperaremos un par de días. Entonces, tu señal será que te besaré frente a los demás a pesar de nuestro distanciamiento.

-¿Y me enojaré por eso? –supuso, considerando que era un argumento un tanto débil.

-No precisamente. Debí iniciar diciendo que necesito que durante algunos días empieces a ser más cercano con alguien. No me interesa quién. Chico o chica, es válido. Lo único que necesitamos es un tercero en discordia.

-Celos –comprendió, asintiendo y enlistando mentalmente sus opciones. No le gustaría tener que involucrar a alguno de sus amigos cercanos, pero podía tratar de convivir con alguien neutral. Quizás el ególatra de Goldstein o el olvidadizo Justin.

-Elevados a un nivel que no has visto nunca –prometió con su mejor sonrisa de psicópata.

-¿En serio eres así?

-¿Qué?

-Estando en una verdadera relación, quiero decir –aclaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No sabría explicar su motivación para preguntar eso, así que lo adjudicaría a que no quería caer en un silencio incómodo con el chico. Porque obviamente, ese tema no era para nada incómodo.

-No puedo responder eso.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Esta vez no puedo –Malfoy lo miró con agudeza y entonces mostró otra de sus peculiares expresiones que había conocido hasta hacía poco. Se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa insegura-. Creo que nunca me ha importado tanto alguien como para llegar a sentir celos.

-Ya veo –el rubio siguió viéndolo de esa forma, finalmente añadiendo en un tono más bajo:

-¿Y tú…?

-Sí, diría que sí. Recuerdo haberme sentido molesto y triste –reveló, reviviendo el baile de cuarto año cuando vio a Cho con Cedric. Y algún tiempo después, cuando Ginny salía con Dean.

-Molesto y triste… Qué desagradable combinación –resumió.

-No la recomiendo.

-Pero es útil, lo tendré en mente para nuestra puesta en escena.

Sin embargo, ira y tristeza no serían los únicos sentimientos que dejaría su próxima confrontación.

* * *

-¡Las vacaciones están cada vez más cerca! Ya quiero salir a pasear, comer helado y hacer compras a montones –fantaseó Pansy, contemplando el fuego con expresión soñadora.

-Creí que estarías impaciente por reunirte con la familia de tu novia –dijo Blaise en tono ligero, dejándolo indeciso sobre si estaba burlándose de ella o tratando de apoyarla.

-Eso no es problema, querido. Les llevaré algunos pasteles y estoy segura de que me amarán. Pero Ginne sí está nerviosa por mi madre.

-Qué suerte que es una Gryffindor –comentó Draco sin mucho interés, pero sin querer ignorarla por completo.

-¿Qué nos dices tú, cielo? ¿Tienes planes con Potter?

-No sé si sea posible tener planes con alguien que se dedica a ignorarte –dijo amargamente, fijando la mirada en el chico de cabello oscuro.

Potter estaba al otro lado de la sala, jugando ajedrez con Goldstein. Al principio le había sorprendido que lo eligiera precisamente a él para darle celos. El tipo era un idiota engreído al que solo le interesaba hablar de cosas estúpidas o de sí mismo. Cuando le preguntó a Potter al respecto, tuvo la audacia de reírse y decir "es por eso que lo elegí. Rubio y con un exagerado buen concepto de sí mismo. Parece que así me gustan últimamente". Su respuesta fue un almohadazo y la aclaración de que él no tenía nada en común con ese cabeza hueca sin clase.

-Aquí una idea revolucionaria, ¿por qué no terminas con él?

-¡Blaise! –su amiga lo miró con reprobación y Draco reconoció que estaría muy enojado si sugiriera algo semejante sobre una persona que él _amara. _Eso encendió los fuegos artificiales en su cabeza, aquellos que anunciaban sus mejores ideas y que completaban el hueco que le molestaba en su motivación para la pelea de ese día.

-Sabes que tengo razón. Eres joven, atractivo y de buena familia, conseguirías prospectos mucho mejores que él –Pansy jadeó indignada, llevándose una mano al pecho como si de una afrenta personal se tratara.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?! ¡Tú no…!

-Déjalo, Pansy. Él acaba de poner en su lugar algunas cosas –asintió decidido, levantándose de su sitio y cruzando la sala común. Su andar captó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes, al menos la mitad de sus compañeros. Un público nada despreciable-. ¡Harry!

-Oh vaya, ¿recordaste mi nombre? –reaccionó a la defensiva, cuestionándolo con la mirada. Se estaba saliendo del guion que él mismo había creado, pero es que la idea que Blaise acababa de darle era muchísimo mejor.

-No vengo con intención de pelear, Harry.

-¿No? Qué novedad –frunció un poco el ceño, con los ojos verdes confusos y demandando explicaciones.

-Blaise acaba de señalar algo obvio, pero que me tomó desprevenido. Yo realmente podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera. ¡A cualquiera! Sería muy fácil tirarte a un lado y buscar a alguien más, pero… Sabes que no puedo y por eso te aprovechas de mí. Por eso eres desconsiderado y me haces suplicar, ¡incluso después de esa noche! –Draco sollozó, golpeando la mesa y desbaratándoles el juego-. ¡Cuando te dije que te amo y no respondiste nada! ¡Y luego inventaste esta pelea! ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?! –demandó, sintiendo la adrenalina de un enfrentamiento colosal, mucho más significativo e impactante que los anteriores. En la sala común no se escuchaba un solo murmullo, únicamente el sonido de su respiración alterada y de las piezas cayendo.

-Draco, tú…

-¿Es vergüenza? ¿Por mi pasado oscuro o por mi familia? ¡Contéstame! ¿O fui yo quien se equivocó desde el principio? ¡Dime, Harry! ¡¿Los demás tenían razón y lo nuestro solo fue algo para pasar el rato?! –siguió escupiendo, cada vez más inspirado y un tanto exasperado por el semblante atónito del idiota. Necesitaba que sacara ese lado sarcástico, que terminara de convertir ese arrebato en algo memorable y…

-No puedes venir y pedirme que… -por fin recobró el habla, empujando las palabras entre dientes y sin apoyarlo realmente.

-¡Nunca te he pedido nada! ¡Me entregué a ti porque creí que te sentías igual! ¡Pero resulta que ni siquiera eres capaz de decir que me quieres!

-¡Basta! ¡Estás llevando esto muy lejos! –Potter se incorporó enérgico, terminando de derribar las piezas que quedaban en el tablero.

-¡No te pareció así cuando…! –inesperadamente, el Gryffindor salvaje lo tomó con la guardia baja, halándole la mano con fuerza y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. Draco intentó zafarse, pero el agarre en su muñeca era firme y lo obligaba a seguirle el paso-. ¿Harry? –se le ocurrió gritar por ayuda, la forma en que estaba siendo zarandeado le recordó sus últimas peleas físicas, cuando Potter se convertía en una mole iracunda e incontenible. Sin embargo, desde su pacto no había vuelto a lastimarlo y se suponía que…

Potter cerró la puerta de una patada y lo empujó en la habitación, donde casi cae sobre su baúl.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¡Pudiste haberme matado!

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

-¡Te dije que no quería pelear y no te importó! –replicó. Aunque no pudieran verlos, al menos sus compañeros no se perderían detalle de su discusión. Se imaginaba sus caras de amargura mientras soportaban los gritos incesantes-. ¡Ahora me maltratas y…!

-¡Detén eso de una puta vez! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio! ¡Lo que hiciste no era lo que habíamos acordado!

-¿Qué…? ¿Esta es una pelea real? –Draco se quedó de piedra, reconociendo que la mirada iracunda de Potter era autentica.

-¡Bingo! ¡Hasta que adivinas una! –El cretino lo acorraló, gruñendo muy cerca de su cara-. ¡Eres un cabrón insensible! ¡Me hiciste ver como un completo desvergonzado y abusador! –acusó, gesticulando hacia afuera-. ¡Jamás habría accedido a hacer algo así! ¡¿Qué esperabas lograr?! ¡¿Que te lanzara un falso "te amo"?! ¡Existen límites, Malfoy! Tal vez creas que eso es poco, pero…

-¡¿Ahora empezarás a hablar de límites?! ¡Les gritaste que habías tomado mi virginidad! ¡¿Eso no va en contra de cualquier límite existente?! –Devolvió, empujándolo y recuperando algo de espacio-. ¡¿Por qué esto es distinto?!

-¡PORQUE ESO NO SE LE DICE A CUALQUIER PERSONA, PEQUEÑA BESTIA EGOÍSTA!

-¡SON SIMPLES PALABRAS! ¡HAS HECHO MUCHO MÁS!

-¡ESA! –Proclamó, señalándolo con aparente triunfo-. ¡ESA ES LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡ERES UN MALDITO SIN EMPATÍA QUE USA A LOS DEMÁS A SU CONVENIENCIA SIN…!

-¡¿SIN QUÉ?! ¡TERMINA LO QUE IBAS A DECIR!

-Ya no me importa, Malfoy. Nunca te apoyé del todo en esto –musitó, acercándose a él y hablándole sin emoción alguna-. Pero te seguí la corriente porque era divertido. Lo que hiciste allá fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tuve suficiente de ti y de tus malditos planes de venganza. Espero que estés satisfecho porque no seguiré jugando a esta mierda contigo.

-Pero… ¡Harry! ¡No me puedes dejar solo! –apretó los dientes, siguiéndolo por la habitación.

-¡¿Siquiera reconoces tu error, Malfoy?! –el rubio negó, haciendo una mueca. En su momento le había parecido una idea sobresaliente, todavía consideraba que el jodido Gryffindor estaba sobre reaccionando, dándole más importancia de la que merecía.

-Yo no… ¿No sientes que huele a…? –Draco giró sobre sus talones, buscando algo fuera de lugar.

-¡No vas a distraerme con…! Con… -volvió su mirada a Potter, que estaba balanceándose precariamente frente a su cama.

-¿También lo s-sientes? –cuestionó, notando como el resto de la habitación también empezaba a moverse. Quizás no era Potter el que se balanceaba, después de todo.

-¿Qué es esto? Mis pies… ¿Qué hiciste, Draco? –Potter trató de avanzar hacia a él, pero las rodillas se le doblaron al segundo paso, haciéndolo caer de lado sobre el piso.

-No fui yo, pero creo que es… -con el inservible de Potter bloqueando el camino al baño, ponderó la puerta de entrada como su mejor opción. Sin embargo, tuvo tan mala suerte como él y terminó en el suelo antes de siquiera notar que estaba cayendo.

Su cabeza se sentía esponjosa y todo a su alrededor tenía una textura extraña, a veces demasiado brillante, lisa o rasposa. Captó con horror como una extremidad desconocida se acercaba a él. ¿Un ghoul, un monstruo o una pesadilla viviente, quizás? La piel de la criatura era cálida y ligeramente rasposa… Recordaba haber sentido algo así antes.

-Harry…

-¿Qué está pasando? –sujetó la mano ondulante, tratando de anclarse a algo en ese cambiante y extraño mundo.

-Te dije que olía a…

¿Cuál era el nombre de esa flor? Recordaba su forma, pétalos blancos y largos… ¿O eran redondos? Tenía que ser morada o azul. La flor se alejaba de su memoria, dejando sonidos irreconocibles y siluetas difusas…

Sus parpados pesaban, aunque no recordaba haber tenido sueño. Escuchaba sonidos distantes, una especie de bloqueo como cuando se está debajo del agua… ¿Se estaba desmayando? ¿Era un sueño? ¿O todo lo demás había sido un sueño y esa era su realidad? Draco tragó saliva, luchando por enfocar la mirada o reconocer algo entre la niebla de su mente. Había un sonido constante, como una corriente de aire. Una corriente de aire caliente. También había… vibraciones en el suelo. Una fuerza invisible quería separarlo de su ancla. Se aferró a ella, poniendo lo que mantenía de su energía en conservar ese tacto tan agradable. Entonces sintió como que flotaba, una brisa fresca en su cabello y aterrizó sobre algo suave. Se mantuvo en esa nube durante siglos, sostenido solo de su ancla.

* * *

Harry había estado perdido mucho tiempo. No sabía con exactitud donde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí. Tenía la sensación de que había estado sintiendo algo muy caliente en el estómago, pero ahora solo tenía una sensación de quietud. Estaba flotando, aunque los embates de las olas eran cada vez más débiles. Había algo de sol también y algo dulce en el ambiente. Pero no era olor floral o a comida… Era otro tipo de dulzura que venía en forma de palabras. Primero pensó que era parte de su sueño, ese en que nadó sobre un campo de rosas. Sin embargo, esa melodía sonaba cada vez más cerca, como un rayo de luz penetrando cada vez más lejos a medida que el sol se alza. Le traía recuerdos demasiado remotos y amarillos. Por eso trataba de impulsarse hacia la superficie, necesitaba resurgir de ese abismo de hojas otoñales y hierba. Necesitaba acercarse, aunque no entendiera las palabras…

-_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques… Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous? Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines. Dig Ding Dong! Dig Ding Dong!_ –la voz era como una caricia a su consciencia, por muy sinsentido que eso fuera. Se repitió en un par de ocasiones, abrazándolo y llevando calidez a su pecho, donde sí se sentía bien tener un halo así.

Harry fue capaz de emitir algo cercano a un quejido cuando esa hermosa tonadilla se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que siga cantando? –era la misma voz de antes, pero sonaba diferente. Por fin dejó de luchar, soltándose de las enredaderas y cayendo sobre el césped… Aunque en realidad estaba en una cama.

-¿Draco?

-Eres un peso ligero, Harry –dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Estabas… cantando?

-Uhm. Mi mamá cantaba eso por las mañanas, mientras me peinaba el cabello –quería moverse un poco más o recordar porque estar tirado junto a Draco debería ser algo malo, pero la canción seguía muy presente en su mente y le daba algo de claridad a sus pensamientos.

-Es linda.

-Lo sé, al fin recordé toda la letra.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-No sé. Yo estaba recorriendo el mundo sobre una nube que después era una tortuga y resultó ser una cama –el rubio se echó a reír y Harry se dejó contagiar, moviendo los dedos de sus pies.

-Yo estaba en el nido de un gorrión, me caí y había muchas hojas… -confesó, decidiendo que era el turno de mover los dedos de sus manos. Le asombró que una de ellas estuviera ocupada. Lo que había creído que era una enredadera en realidad era la mano del otro chico.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que nos drogaron –dejó de mover la cabeza buscando hojas inexistentes y se concentró en la reluciente mirada plateada.

-¿Crees…?

-Ajá. Es que… Cierro los ojos y el mundo no deja de dar vueltas –explicó, apuñando ojos y boca. Harry rió, pensando que parecía un conejito olfateando una zanahoria.

-Yo miro borroso incluso con mis lentes puestos –confió, parpadeando despacio y obteniendo la misma imagen vaga del chico. Era una pena, le hubiera gustado poder concentrarse en sus facciones, porque así lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos grises, tan cegadores como estrellas en una noche despejada.

-Quítatelos, quizás ayude.

-Excelente idea, jamás se me habría ocurrido –su preocupación llegó después del movimiento, porque cuando empezaba a cuestionarse si podría mover su cuerpo a voluntad, ya había apartado los lentes de su cara.

-Oh, demonios. Tus ojos son tan malditamente verdes –el chico se acercó a él, aunque todavía quedaba algo de hojas… eh, cama entre ellos-. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Son los ojos de mi madre –eso era importante, lo recordó súbitamente.

-Yo tengo los ojos de mi padre.

-También su cabello y su mal humor –Harry hizo una mueca de disculpa, pero Draco reía sutilmente.

-Oye, Harry. ¿Cómo crees que serían nuestros hijos?

-¿Draco? Somos hombres, es imposible tener hijos entre nosotros –eso era así, ¿verdad?

-Ah. Es cierto –Harry volvió a concentrarse en ese cautivador brillo mercurio, cuya apacibilidad le impedía preocuparse por todo lo demás que era raro.

-Uhm. Imagina. Una chica morena de ojos grises.

-O un chiquillo de ojos verdes y cabello rubio –contradijo, algo que era habitual en él.

-Nos darán muchos problemas.

-Probablemente seríamos malos padres –dijo tristemente, con un puchero desconsolado.

-No creo estar listo para eso –coincidió, imitando su gesto y frunciendo el ceño con añoranza.

-Ni yo, con dificultad puedo hacerme cargo de mí mismo.

-Entonces será más adelante, cuando podamos mantenernos y tengamos un buen sitio donde vivir –propuso, animándolo-. Algo cerca del bosque.

-Estás loco, será un piso en el centro de la ciudad –Harry negó, pensando en el bienestar de sus niños.

-Claro que no, nuestros hijos necesitan un espacio donde jugar.

-Necesitan estar cerca de las buenas escuelas y los museos –volvió a contradecir Draco, mostrando su lado cerebrito.

-¿No podrías enseñarles en casa? –propuso, tratando de salvar la situación.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo yo? ¿Qué pasa si también quiero trabajar? –ese era realmente un buen argumento.

-No quiero tener esta discusión ahora –sentenció, lo harían cuando pudiera rebatir esas preguntas.

-Yo tampoco. Además, lo dijiste hace rato… Somos hombres, así que estamos perdiendo el tiempo –Harry lo miró fijamente, aliviado de no tener que persuadirlo para aceptar su casa en el bosque y la enseñanza particular de sus hijos… Entonces se echó a reír junto a Draco.

-¿Cuándo se pasa esto?

-No sé, no me había drogado así desde los cinco años.

-¿Te drogabas a los cinco años?

-Tuve una niñez alocada –mantuvo su mirada por espacio de tres segundos antes de volver a reír-. Fue por accidente. Quise preparar un té con unas flores bonitas que encontré en el camino… Mi elfo estuvo ahuyentando durante horas a un extraño. ¡Y el extraño no se iba porque en realidad era un espejo! –volvió a reírse abiertamente, sacudiendo los mechones rubios que eran como hilos de sol. Harry llevó la mano hacia ellos, pensando que se le escaparían entre los dedos.

-¡Es muy suave! –se emocionó, no desaparecían o se deshacían como esperó, sino que podía repasarlos una y otra vez.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-Sorprendente.

-¿Eres idiota? Lo has tocado muchas veces –Harry siguió peinándolo con delicadeza desde la raíz hasta la punta.

-Sí, pero solo mientras nos besamos. No es lo más importante en ese momento –tomó uno de los mechones, tratando de enrollarlo alrededor de su dedo-. Y siempre creí que si lo tocaba en otra ocasión ibas a encresparte y morder mi mano.

-Harry… Estás consciente de que no soy un puto gato, ¿verdad? –dejó ir su cabello, pero no quedó en forma rizada, sino que cayó liso sobre el resto de hebras platino.

-¿Seguro? Yo diría que fuiste un gato en otra vida –eso explicaría su mal humor e indiferencia con los humanos.

-Y tú fuiste un erizo.

-Maldito –Harry rió, dejando de juguetear con el suave cabello rubio.

-Aunque… uhm –el chico alargó la mano, pasándola por su cabeza con movimientos lentos y rítmicos-. Bastante bien para ser un nido de cuervos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas crecer?

-Si supiera cómo, lo haría.

-Solo deja de cortarlo –Harry negó, tratando de mostrarle la naturaleza de su melena.

-Nunca lo corto… Hay algo extraño en mi cabello.

-Todo en ti es extraño, no finjas que solo es tu cabello.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan… agresivo? –Resopló bajito, espantando algunos de sus mechones-. ¿O es que no eres capaz de hacer comentarios gentiles?

-Soy capaz, cuando la ocasión lo amerita.

-A ver, te reto a que me digas algo gentil.

-¿Me retas? –Harry asintió, también apretándole la mano.

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué harás si gano?

-Uhhm, también diré algo gentil.

-¿Tú a mí? –volvió a asentir con resolución y Draco sonrió conmovido-. Jamás creí que viviría para ese momento.

-Entonces, ¿aceptas?

-Harry… -el silencio los cubrió como el atardecer, llevándose los segundos a medida que Draco lo contemplaba con suavidad-. Tienes una nariz bien proporcionada en tu cara.

-¡¿Se supone que eso es algo gentil?! –estalló entre risas, volviendo a apretarle la mano para indicarle que podía hacerlo mejor. ¿No era él quien siempre se esforzaba por superar a los demás?

-Es difícil pensar en algo gentil sin que suene como que estoy coqueteando –Harry sentía la cabeza menos espesa y supuso que Draco también, porque apartó la mirada después de decirle eso.

-Dilo.

-No.

-Te reto.

-¿Por qué supones que voy a acceder si dices eso? –se encogió un poco, reconociendo que seguía habiendo algo infantil entre ellos cuando se trataba de esas palabras.

-No sé, nos ha funcionado por casi ocho años –a su lado, Draco volvió a reír despreocupado.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

-Debe estar bueno lo que vas a decir –el Slytherin dudó de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio hasta dejarlo sonrosado. Entonces buscó sus ojos con intensidad, con ese destello decidido que lo caracterizaba.

-Está en tu mirada. Cuando te enfureces o tomas una decisión. Hay un brillo infernal que es…

-¿Es…? –repitió en voz baja, cautivado por la expresión seria de Draco.

-Es como si estuvieras dispuesto a saquearlo todo. Quien te mire sabe que debe quitarse de tu camino. Supongo… que era de las cosas que disfrutaba de pelear contigo. Ver cómo se encendía tu mirada antes de responder –Harry sonrió despacio, tomando más de Draco en ese momento que en todos sus intercambios anteriores. Porque en ese momento sí valía la pena quedarse con lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Estás yendo de lo gay a lo extremadamente gay –dijo finalmente, quitándole ese peso de encima. Draco resopló.

-Te dije que pensarías eso.

-Me ganaste. Ahora tengo que decir algo gentil –recordó, atrayendo la atención del chico con su tono grave.

-Te escucho.

-Siempre pensé que no había más en ti que un cabrón presuntuoso, clasista y desalmado. Y aunque sigo creyendo que eres más engreído de lo recomendable, también…. Es divertido pasar tiempo contigo. Creo que si me hubieras dejado ver ese lado antes, habríamos podido ser amigos –sabía que arrojar eso era revivir el infierno entre ellos, en especial por esa pelea pendiente que empezaba a recordar, pero ese instante se le figuró como el propicio para hacer una declaración así. Esperaba que, también recuperando parte de su cordura y buen juicio, Draco lo mandara al diablo o lo empujara de la cama. No obstante, tras un par de segundos de reflexión…

-Eres más… gentil de lo que me gustaría admitir.

-Lo acabas de admitir.

-Claro que no.

-Tú ya no me pareces tan desagradable –reveló, no solo para Draco sino también para sí mismo.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-Tengo sueño –empleó una entonación infantil, sacándole una sonrisa y casi forzándolo a acariciarle el cabello de nuevo.

-Yo también. Todavía hay burbujas en mi cabeza –agregó. Aunque volvía a recordar su malestar de esa tarde, reconocía que su cuerpo no se sentía del todo como suyo aún.

-Deberíamos dormir. Podemos seguir odiándonos mañana, cuando estemos lúcidos –Harry se lamió los labios, tocándole el cabello despacio y reconsiderando su propio arrebato de temprano…

-¿Y si dejamos eso? –propuso en voz baja, como si temiese que alguien además de Draco pudiera escucharlo.

-¿Dejar de odiarnos? ¿Quiénes seríamos si ya no nos detestamos? –comprendió que la sensación agradable que había estado sintiendo venía de su mano atrapada, la cual Draco se había mantenido acariciando, dibujando leves círculos en su palma.

-No sé… Dos personas que pueden pasar el rato juntas y comparten algunas cosas en común. ¿Cómo se le llama a eso?

-Idiota, esos son los amigos –rió, felicitándose interiormente por haber conseguido que él lo dijera.

-Ven, amigo Draco.

-Sigues más drogado que yo –acusó, con una encantadora risa ronca.

-Estás más caliente que una almohada –dijo a su vez, tomando ventaja de la situación y acercándose más a él.

-Debería irme a mi cama.

-Es confortable –Harry lo abrazó como había hecho ya varias veces, pasando un brazo sobre su abdomen y metiendo una pierna entre las del chico.

Pero esa noche pasó algo sin antecedentes. Draco correspondió a su abrazo, también rodeándolo y acomodando la cabeza cerca de su hombro.

-Buenas noches, amigo Harry.

Con nebulosas o no, con estrellas dispersas u ojos grises, con enojo o una leve sensación de pertenencia; Harry dejó de luchar contra todo y se dejó caer de nuevo, sumiéndose en un sueño reconfortante. Cosas tan mundanas como una venganza o una pelea podían esperar. Se sentía muy bien como para alejarse de ahí.

* * *

**Notas finales: **recuerdo haber escrito esa última escena cuando tenía mucho sueño y eso para mí es casi como estar ebria, jaja. Al día siguiente abrí el documento pensando que había escrito algo sin sentido, pero me encantó como había quedado. Por cierto, lo que canta Draco es la versión francesa de la canción conocida como "martinillo, ¿dónde estás?" en español. Quería que cantara una canción de cuna y encontré esa que me encantó. Pueden buscarla como Frère Jacques en google. Y ya, nos leemos la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 15: efectos colaterales de una venganza y una flor.

Allyselle

P.D: Lys, no te he escuchado pero estaré pendiente, uno nunca sabe, jajaja. Coincido en que las relaciones son algo muy complicado, es lo que me ha tenido escribiendo drarry por casi dos años ya. Pero es genial tener la oportunidad de explorar eso. Sobre tu duda, no estás equivocada, jaja. El rubio no es tan inocente, pero tampoco ha tenido experiencias muy serias. Por último... ayer fui al supermercado y recordé los skittles hasta que estaba en la fila, pero como había mucha gente ya no los pude comprar. Qué triste es mi vida, lol. ¡Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** el capítulo anterior dejó muchas preguntas, eh. Eso me hace muy feliz, jaja. Así que aquí estoy una semana más, con el que durante mucho tiempo pensé que era el capítulo más largo, pero hace unos días escribí uno que le quitó el puesto. En fin, agradezco todos sus comentarios, también a Eglechina y Lys. Dedico este extenso capítulo a Lizard, espero que lo disfrutes.

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Efectos colaterales de una venganza y una flor**

-Los odio. Los odio a todos y cada uno de ellos –farfullaba Draco, envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad que tomó prestada (sin consultar a su propietario) mientras llenaba una bandeja con hielo.

Esa mañana había despertado después del más desconcertante y psicodélico de sus sueños solo para corroborar que todo había sido real. Su pelea con Potter fue interrumpida cuando alguien de forma intencional e inescrupulosa los puso en contacto con extracto de pasiflora. La dosis debió ser generosa y bien preparada, porque los derribó de inmediato. Y aunque la conversación que tuvo con el maldito Gryffindor le parecía una memoria distante y casi ajena, el problema era que seguía ahí. _Recordaba haber permanecido tomado de su mano y la estúpida-absurda-humillante conversación. _¡Incluso había cantado para él! ¡Lo había dejado tocar su cabello! Y lo peor de todo, lo que convertía ese asunto de un episodio fácilmente olvidable a una tragedia monumental… Había dormido voluntaria y cómodamente con ese engendro insufrible. Tomaría años de meditación y quizás tendría que recurrir a un par de _obliviates _para borrar toda huella de lo que había sido despertar abrazado a Potter.

Regresó a la habitación todavía murmurando entre dientes. Esa vez no se contentaría con una venganza general y desligada. Quería averiguar de quién había sido la idea de drogarlos y entonces tomaría acción. No tendría ni un gramo de misericordia ni piedad, desataría toda su ira y espíritu sanguinario como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Potter ya no estaba en su cama cuando entró al dormitorio, pero en el cuarto de baño se escuchaba el agua correr. Draco regresó la capa al baúl y siguió con su labor. Tomó un par de toallas y envolvió los hielos, improvisando una compresa. Esperaba que eso le ayudase con las punzadas que ni siquiera la poción había podido eliminar. Al menos ya no se sentía desorientado y podía empezar a fraguar sus planes inicuos.

-Ah, volviste.

-Esta es mi habitación –respondió con mal talante, notando como Potter se movía despacio y con una mueca permanente de dolor-. Te ves como el infierno –comentó, _gentil._

-Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza –informó honestamente, ya que parecía que eso debilitaba su ánimo combativo. Draco tomó otra toalla, repitiendo el procedimiento y caminando hacia él.

-Aquí tienes, esto ayudará –entregó la compresa, que Potter recibió con movimientos torpes y cara de sufrimiento.

-Gracias.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

-Dijiste que nos drogaron –Draco dudó un momento, pero determinó que después de la forma en que pasaron la noche no había razón para mantenerse muy alejado, así que se sentó en la cama del Gryffindor, aunque a una distancia apropiada.

-No encontré lo que usaron para hacerlo, pero estoy casi seguro de lo que era. Y por los efectos que tuvo, nos aplicaron una dosis que atontaría hasta a un dragón adulto –renegó, moviendo el hielo hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y relajándose con el efecto adormecedor.

-Uhm.

-Sé que todavía tienes la cabeza nublada, pero necesito que hagas un esfuerzo para la planificación de nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-¿Nuestro?

-¡Claro! –se giró hacia Potter, que seguía ladrándole las palabras sin mirarlo-. Esto merece contramedidas severas.

-¿Olvidas lo que dije ayer?

-Aunque quisiera, recuerdo todo.

-Entonces debes recordar que nuestra tregua se acabó –el Slytherin bajó la toalla, que ya empezaba a mostrar una mancha de humedad.

-Escuché eso, ¡pero fue antes de que atentaran contra nuestra vida! –Hizo un ademán que los incluía y después señaló a la puerta-. Fue incluso peor que nos encerraran. Nos administraron una sustancia potencialmente peligrosa y ni siquiera han venido a cerciorarse de nuestro bienestar. Eso cruza todo límite que…

-Ah, ¿así que sí entiendes de límites? –Potter levantó la cabeza, enfrentándolo con ojos firmes y resentidos pese a no tener las gafas puestas.

-No vas a… ¿Sigues enojado por eso?

-"Por eso" –repitió, con una risa desdeñosa-. Malfoy, creo que he estado enojado contigo desde que te conocí, maldición –apretó más su propia compresa, manteniéndola al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-¿Significa que he sido la relación más estable de tu vida? –preguntó en tono ligero, pero solo recibió una mirada exasperada.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¡Harry! ¡No me puedes dejar solo en esto! –Insistió, inclinándose hacia él-. También te sientes agraviado, ¿no?

-Ya no me interesa.

-¡Oh, por Salazar! Ya sé, pintemos un par de límites –ofreció, enfrentando el hecho de que tendría que ser persuasivo con ese insufrible Gryffindor-. Jamás volveremos a tener una confrontación como lo que intenté ayer.

-¿Estás dispuesto a ceder? –Draco asintió entusiasta-. Igual no.

-¿Qué quieres, entonces? –Potter se lamió los labios y retiró el hielo, contemplándolo fijamente.

-Que te largues de mi cama y dejes de insistir.

-¡No puedo creer que estés siendo tan necio e irracional! –renegó, incorporándose y bufando.

-Sí, yo soy necio e irracional.

-Ya sé. Todavía te falta financiamiento, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué demonios hablas? Tengo más oro del que necesito.

-No para el hogar que quieres crear –sonrió fiero, convencido de que había tocado la tecla correcta esa vez-. Tengo contactos. Con un par de cartas puedo hacer que…

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Estoy negociando contigo, idiota –Draco empezaba a desesperarse. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo estupideces cuando podrían estar tramando la siguiente fase de su venganza.

-No se te ocurra intervenir con eso.

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres?!

-¡Que desistas de ser una patada en el trasero y me dejes descansar! –Potter le arrojó una almohada y acto seguido se dejó caer de cara en su cama, llevando la compresa a lo alto de su cabeza.

-De acuerdo. Podemos llegar a un convenio después –accedió, retirándose hacia su lado del dormitorio.

Potter debía seguir delirando, porque lo escuchó gruñir algo parecido a "cuando las acromántulas vuelen".

* * *

Había pasado medio día y Harry todavía se sentía en el quinto círculo del infierno. A penas había tenido ánimos para bajar a la cocina y prepararse un par de emparedados. Fue Hermione la primera en buscarlo antes de la cena, encontrándolo en su nido de miseria y lamentos. Acababa de darle una poción asquerosa pero que estaba terminando de aclarar su mente, calmando el zumbido incesante en sus tímpanos.

-¿Qué pasó anoche, Harry?

-No quiero hablar de eso –respondió, suspirando repetidas veces y masajeándose el cuello.

-¿Draco y tú…?

-Especialmente no quiero hablar de él.

-Entiendo. Descansa un poco, si no quieres bajar a cenar te traeré algo.

-Gracias, Hermione –la chica salió silenciosamente, dejándolo en la creciente penumbra de la habitación, ya que seguía negándose a abrir las cortinas.

Harry no sabía qué le pesaba más, si los efectos secundarios de la droga mencionada por Malfoy, el coraje remanente que guardaba para el imbécil o los vestigios de esa conversación cuando ambos se encontraban vulnerables. Quizás era la combinación de todo. La tarde anterior había estado realmente enfadado con ese cabrón despreciable. Solo a alguien insensible y descarado como él se le ocurriría hablar de amor a la ligera. Harry no había tenido problema en seguirle la corriente en todo lo demás, pero ese era un punto intocable. En sus diecinueve años de vida jamás había dicho esas palabras a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, cuando sintió por primera vez que podrían ser reales. Y demonios que no iba a soltarlas de forma tan irresponsable y sinsentido. Si Malfoy no era capaz de entender eso, ahí acababa todo para él. Incluso después de su propuesta de amistad durante los efectos de la droga.

Y ese era el otro problema que agravaba su migraña. Porque en completa contraposición con su odio por el rubio por simplemente ser la criatura más cínica, ingrata y apática de la tierra… A su cabeza seguía volviendo la suave caricia de su voz, que con delicadeza lo había devuelto a la consciencia. La risa espontánea, los largos dedos tocando su cabello y los esbeltos brazos rodeándolo sin malicia alguna. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle rebozar de ira y un rato después envolverlo descuidadamente con una canción infantil y ánimo ligero mientras acepta su cercanía sin titubear?

-¿No irás a cenar? –Harry siguió respirando. Lo había escuchado regresar al dormitorio y dar vueltas alrededor, pero no estaba en sus planes a corto plazo volver a hablar con él-. ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome? Porque no será tan fácil –Malfoy anduvo rondando un poco más, pero tras unos minutos desistió y se retiró de la habitación.

Lo mejor sería aceptar el cortés ofrecimiento de Hermione y esperar por la comida. Con suerte al día siguiente Malfoy se habría dado por vencido.

* * *

Draco subió los pies en la mesa enana de la sala común y se hundió entre los cojines. Se iba enfurruñando cada vez más a medida que pasaban los días y esa noche podría alcanzar su punto máximo. Acababa de recibir una misiva "de emergencia" traída por la lechuza familiar, en que sus afectuosos padres le informaban que no podrían recibirlo para las vacaciones. Lucius seguía de gira por el continente, cosechando nuevas relaciones comerciales y su madre estaba entregada al voluntariado en San Mungo. Lo único que encontraría sería una casa vacía, porque incluso los elfos habían sido enviados a colaborar en labores de reconstrucción.

Además, su situación con Potter no había mejorado en nada. Tras un par de días de ser completamente ignorado, decidió que lo dejaría en paz hasta que se le pasara su capricho. Sin embargo, el idiota parecía demasiado cómodo con eso, saliendo por ahí con sus amigotes y permaneciendo en la habitación solo el tiempo estrictamente necesario. No le daba oportunidad de hablar con él y se escabullía por horas a quién diablos sabía dónde.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? –Draco giró hacia Blaise, que seguía concentrado intentando arreglar el broche de un collar de Pansy.

-Estoy terminando este ensayo, no quiero quedarme aquí en vacaciones.

-Lo siento, querida, pero le hablaba a Draco.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Por qué no hablas con Potter?

-¿Cómo sabes que lo estaba viendo?

-Porque es lo único que haces cuando él está en la habitación –Draco resopló, optando por mirar fijamente los dedos de su amigo en un intento de perturbar su labor.

-No había querido mencionarlo, pero… ¿Terminaron? –Pansy bajó la pluma, ofreciéndole una sincera expresión de simpatía.

-Nosotros no… -chasqueó la lengua, pensando en lo indiferente que había sido Potter durante su última conversación y cómo había evadido todos sus intentos para negociar.

-Lo siento, Draco.

-¿Eh?

-Pero si te dejó es tu culpa.

-¡Blaise!

-No me grites, linda. Existe un consenso de que eso es así –el rubio sacudió la cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a lo que estaba diciendo su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Blaise?

-De verdad eres un inútil en las relaciones.

-No es momento para eso, Blaise –Draco se giró hacia Pansy, cuyo tono grave aparecía muy pocas veces-. No estoy segura de porqué lo hiciste de esa forma o en ese momento, pero fuiste muy injusto con Harry.

-¿Disculpa?

-Fuiste un maldito insensible, Draco. Y si incluso yo puedo notarlo, no imagino cómo se sintió el pobre diablo.

-¿Están hablando de Harry? –Pansy carraspeó, reclamando su atención sutilmente.

-Cielo, aunque tus sentimientos sean sinceros no fue correcto lo que hiciste. No puedes forzar a alguien a que te diga que te ama. Y esa emboscada fue muy precipitada y descortés. Tú fuiste bien educado, Draco. Deberías saber que hay cosas que no deben discutirse frente a los demás y esa es la más importante.

-¿Ustedes también…? –susurró. ¿Acaso esos traidores estaban tomando partido por Potter?

-Lo que intentamos decir es que no podías esperar otra reacción de su parte. Incluso si él corresponde a tus sentimientos, cualquiera se sentiría presionado por algo así.

-Eso es lo que tú quieres decir. Lo que yo intentaba señalar es que eres un desastre como novio.

-Gracias, Blaise.

-¿Te disculpaste con él? –Observó a Pansy con sorpresa y después apartó la mirada-. ¡¿Por qué eres tan indolente?!

-Yo no… No creo que sea tan terrible –Blaise desistió con el broche y también se giró hacia él.

-¿Cómo es que siquiera pudiste empezar a salir con él?

-Dime, ¿qué has hecho para intentar recuperarlo?

-¿Recuperar…?

-¿No quieres volver con él? –contempló a uno y otro, tratando de entender qué diablos estaba pasando. Un momento antes lo reprendían por sus acciones con Potter y después parecía que querían ayudarlo.

-Yo le estoy dando espacio –dijo lentamente.

-Segundo error consecutivo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres experto en esto, Blaise?

-No lo soy, pero cualquiera sabe que dar "espacio" equivale a la oportunidad de estar con alguien más. Parece que Potter te importa menos de lo que creímos.

-¡No pongas ideas en su cabeza! –Pansy bufó exasperada, quitándole el collar y dejándolo sobre su redacción a medio escribir-. Si quieres volver con él, tendrás que reconocer tu error y tratar de enmendarlo.

-O podrías seducirlo y…

-Si vas a sugerir que después me coma su cabeza, haré que te tragues el collar de Pansy –amenazó, previendo las palabras del moreno. Blaise se echó a reír y ella tomó posesivamente la joya-. Chicos, aprecio la preocupación, pero no creo que él quiera volver conmigo –suspiró cansado. Su plan vengativo para incomodarlos perdía su razón de ser si es que todos actuarían así y tratarían de apoyarlos. Él realmente ya no tenía por qué restablecer su tregua con Potter.

-Draco…

-En ese caso, ¿nos iremos de cacería en vacaciones?

-Eres un idiota. ¡Todos los hombres lo son! –estalló Pansy, cruzando los brazos con furia.

-No iré a casa en vacaciones.

-¿Por qué? –eso suavizó la expresión y el tono de la chica, que retornó a sus agraciadas facciones con un toque de preocupación.

-Mis padres no estarán disponibles.

-Eso apesta.

-Puedes venir conmigo –ofreció Pansy.

-¿Y acompañarte a casa de los Weasley y a tus citas con Ginevra? Prefiero quedarme solo en el pent-house –sus amigos compartieron una mirada, como si temieran decirle algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Uhm.

-¿Pansy?

-Es que… según Ginne, Harry se quedará en el colegio.

Draco resopló, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que alcanzó el respaldo del sillón.

Esas serían las peores vacaciones de su vida.

* * *

-Oh, diablos –oyó que Ron exclamaba, mientras seguía sirviéndose papas fritas.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para sorprenderte por mis porciones de comida, Ron.

-¿Eh? No lo decía por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada –sin embargo, los ojos azules lucían culpables-. Oye, ¿estás seguro que no quieres venir conmigo para vacaciones? Charlie llegará en unos días y George ya consiguió unas cabañas en Cornualles. ¡Será genial!

-Ya es muy tarde para retractarme.

-Es una pena, las vistas son espectaculares –añadió Hermione, que sorprendentemente no estaba leyendo en la mesa.

-Además, sería perfecto para distraerte de…

-¡Ron!

-¿Cómo? ¿Ahora Malfoy se convertirá en el innombrable? –su novia le tiró una papa y Harry rió por lo bajo.

Para evitar las explicaciones de su separación, eligió decirles que prefería no hablar del Slytherin y en su lugar las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos. A la normalidad antes de su enredo con Malfoy, obviamente. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo evitándolo y con los días el irritante chico dejó de insistir. Prácticamente no se dirigían la palabra y solo se miraban en clases o durante las noches en la habitación. Harry se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero seguía siendo extraño.

-Vamos, no puedes permitir que le quite la diversión a tus vacaciones.

-No es por él, Ron. Solo no estoy de ánimo para viajar.

-Y olvidas que no es asunto nuestro, cariño. Aunque podría ser una buena oportunidad para que Draco y tú…

-¡Lo nombró! –bramó Ron escandalizado, sujetándose la cabeza y actuando consternado.

-¡Ronald! –otra papa voló, pese a que Hermione también se estaba riendo.

-En serio no hay razón para que se preocupen. En realidad, Draco y yo…

-¡Hola, chicos! Siento la tardanza –Ginny llegó a su lado, apresurándose a tomar un plato y rellenarlo con variedad de aperitivos-. ¿Lograste convencer a Harry?

-Fue imposible, Gin. Sigue de cabeza en su depresión post hurón –el aludido resopló, volviendo la atención a su comida. Había estado a punto de revelar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Malfoy, pero la presencia de Ginny le había recordado algo importante.

-No seas grosero, Ron –reprendió, girándose hacia él y hablando más bajo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, eso creo.

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor –tuvo que acercarse más a ella, pues había bajado considerablemente el tono.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Podrías… podrías no decir que todo fue una farsa? –Harry suspiró.

Era justo lo que había pensado cuando la vio, acordándose de que Pansy accedió a revelar su relación después de que él y Malfoy iniciaran su venganza. Aunque Ginny había sabido del engaño desde el principio, la Slytherin seguía creyendo que todo había sido real. Suponía que la preocupaba la reacción de la chica al enterarse de la mentira.

-¿Harry?

-Está bien, Ginny –accedió, tras un largo suspiro-. Cuenta con ello.

-Gracias, te debo mucho.

-Pero sabes que no depende solo de mí.

-Draco no le ha dicho nada –respondió de inmediato-. Ella ha estado muy abatida por él, mucho más cuando supo que no podría ver a sus padres en vacaciones.

-¿Quién no…?

-¿Harry? Ah, claro. Sigues sin hablar con él –ladeó el rostro, demandando que aclarara lo que acababa de decir. Ginny señaló con la barbilla hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, alzando las cejas mínimamente-. Draco se quedará en el colegio durante las vacaciones.

La reacción de Harry se desarrolló por etapas. Primero aguardó en silencio, esperando haber escuchado mal. Cuando Ginny reafirmó la información, exhaló despacio y cerró los ojos pidiendo paciencia. Y por último, pegó con la frente en la mesa, alertando a sus compañeros y casi tirando los lentes.

Esas sin duda serían las vacaciones más largas de su vida.

* * *

Harry se estiró sobre la manta, dejando lentes y material de lectura a un lado. Era su primer día de vacaciones y lo sorprendió con la noticia de que ya era su turno de cuidar de Rocky. Pensó que faltaba más tiempo, pero dado que la mayoría de sus compañeros había salido, los turnos cambiarían durante esa semana. No era problema cuidarlo durante el día, pues el perrito se acurrucaba junto a él mientras leía y lo acompañaba a comer. No obstante, le preocupaba un poco lo que pasaría esa noche. Podía sugerirle a Malfoy que fuera a dormir en la habitación de Zabini, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se negaría. Era demasiado orgulloso y obstinado para aceptar una propuesta semejante. Y aunque ya había dejado de insistir sobre su venganza, no le quería dar la oportunidad de tratar de convencerlo. También podía ser él quien fuera a la habitación de Ron, llevándose al perro. Pero le parecía una medida muy exagerada solo porque su compañero de dormitorio era un maldito maniático. ¿Por qué tendría que ser él quien debía ceder? ¿Qué había hecho Malfoy para merecerlo? Aunque también podría acampar en los jardines. Ese día lo había pasado muy tranquilo bajo un árbol, leyendo y comiendo aperitivos.

-No entiendo porque lo encuentras tan fascinante –comentó, levantando al perro y dejándolo reposar sobre su pecho-. Es caprichoso, fastidioso y sin escrúpulos. Como un dolor de cabeza que viene y va. Cuando creo que por fin empiezo a entenderlo, hace cosas como esa. Me desquicia –Rocky suspiró-. ¡Lo sé! A veces parece humano, regalándote dulces o ayudándote sin que se lo pidas, pero después… Es un maldito. Lo peor del caso es que yo lo dije en serio. Porque sé que sería imposible volver a nuestra relación de antes, cuando no hacíamos más que pelear. Muchas cosas pasaron durante esa tregua. Tampoco soy el mismo… Y por un absurdo momento creí que él pensaría igual. Supongo que fue estúpido de mi parte, ¿no? Solo nos tolerábamos porque era necesario para la venganza. Eso no cambió nada. Él debe seguir creyéndose superior y odiando todo lo que hago o digo. ¿Sabes qué, Rocky? Realmente no me importa. Si soy honesto, yo también lo usé. Aproveché esa venganza para descubrir cosas de mí mismo y es como dije cuando decidí hacerlo, eso no cambiaría la forma en que veo a Draco. Él seguirá siendo un ente insoportable y nuestra relación quizás evolucione a la de dos enemigos cordiales –rió para sí mismo, suspirando ligeramente reconfortado por el calorcillo del animal. Verbalizar sus sentimientos era liberador, especialmente en presencia de alguien que jamás podría delatarlo-. Tampoco quiero otra cosa. Nosotros somos eso. Un desentendimiento de años no puede acabar por el abrazo de una noche. Ahora vamos, no se me antoja ir al gran comedor pero podemos conseguir unos emparedados en la torre –recuperó sus lentes y el libro, acomodándose al cachorro bajo un brazo.

Hogwarts asemejaba a una fortaleza abandonada. Así debían lucir los cuarteles en plena guerra. La mayoría de habitaciones y corredores permanecían vacíos, sintiéndose más grandes al estar libres de risas, conversaciones y pasos. Era muy pacífico aunque un tanto deprimente. No se cruzó con nadie hasta el quinto nivel, donde una pareja de sexto aprovechaba la soledad del castillo para besuquearse a sus anchas. Harry lo ignoró y siguió andando, sonriendo mínimamente pensando en cómo sus compañeros tuvieron que soportar eso durante semanas completas. Rocky lo miró con la carita ladeada.

-No me juzgues –reprendió, ampliando su sonrisa y palmeándole la cabeza.

Lo soltó al llegar a la sala común y el can corrió hacia la cocina. Quizás la torre no estaba tan solitaria como esperaba. Lo siguió sin prisa, encontrando una estampa bastante inusual. Daphne Greengrass estaba a un lado de la barra, inclinada sobre sus codos y con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto mostrar. Al otro lado, Anthony Goldstein sostenía su varita y la movía como un experimentado director de orquesta, rodeado de bolsas abiertas con variedad de ingredientes de panadería. Despacio y de forma muy artística, una especie de postre empezó a formarse, llenando la estancia con el olor caramelizado de la manzana y a pasta recién horneada. Finalmente, lo recubrió con una capa de lo que supuso era azúcar blanco. El rubio bajó la varita con una sonrisa presuntuosa y la Slytherin le pasó una montañita de al menos ocho galeones.

-No volveré a dudar de ti, Anthony.

-Deberías probarlo primero, aunque conozco esta receta desde que era un niño. Vi a mi tía abuela hacerla cientos de veces. Oh, Harry. No te vi llegar –Greengrass giró parcialmente hacia él, recobrando a medias su postura seria.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Qué es eso? Tiene un olor exquisito –alabó, acercándose a la barra para ver de cerca la creación del Ravenclaw.

-Es una receta familiar que aprendí hace algunos años. Esta señorita creyó que solo estaba alardeando y tuve que salvar mi honor –Harry sonrió, contemplando maravillado el largo y crocante pastel.

-Es un strudel –añadió la chica-. No he comido uno desde que era niña.

-Yo no suelo prepararlo porque es demasiado dulce y poco saludable, pero son vacaciones. ¿Quieren probarlo?

-Por favor –pidió, sentándose junto a la Slytherin.

-No temas darme una porción grande –indicó Greengrass, viéndolo cortar el postre-. Yo no sigo ninguna dieta y esta será mi cena.

-Como gustes. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry?

-No me molestaría que seas generoso –Goldstein mostró su deslumbrante sonrisa, sirviendo dos porciones enormes y pasándoselas con parsimonia.

-Espero que les guste.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste cuando hablamos de talentos? –preguntó ella, con justa razón. El pan estaba tan crujiente como parecía, pero suave por dentro y el relleno era muy cremoso.

-No lo considero un talento, es más como una habilidad adquirida –se sirvió a sí mismo una ridícula porción de apenas un centímetro de espesor, probablemente.

-Pero es increíble, requiere de mucha concentración y precisión al ejecutar hechizos simultáneamente.

-¿Qué dices tú, Harry? –el aludido terminó de tragar, asintiendo.

-Está delicioso, Anthony. Nunca he intentado cocinar con magia porque podría incendiar toda la ciudad –ambos rieron, aunque la chica fue un poco más discreta.

-Hogwarts debería ofrecer cursos libres de ese tipo. Cocina, confección y labores útiles. Creo que moriré esperando el día en que mi horno me hable diciendo que no me dejará cocinar hasta que le haga un resumen de las cruzadas de los duendes –se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa, admirado por escucharla decir algo que parecía una broma.

-O cuando tu espejo se niegue a mostrarte tu reflejo hasta que le recites los doce usos de la sangre de dragón –agregó Goldstein.

-Ah, pero eso es útil. Recuerda que uno de ellos es como quitamanchas.

-También como protector solar, pero jamás me atrevería a usarlo de esa forma.

Harry siguió comiendo, escuchándolos con diversión mientras seguían discutiendo cosas semejantes. Para ser de dos casas tan diferentes, Greengrass y Goldstein parecían entenderse muy bien. Además, había aprendido que el rubio era más que un vanidoso adicto a las pociones de belleza. También era capaz de hacer comentarios ingeniosos y sabía de cosas muy variadas e interesantes. Gracias a Hermione tampoco le desconcentraba tanto ese aspecto amistoso y relajado de la Slytherin. Jamás pensó que pasaría esa primera noche en compañía de los dos, pero era un buen cambio a la rutina. Llamó a Rocky antes de terminar de comer, dándole algunos bocadillos del strudel.

-¿Quieres que pase la noche conmigo? –Harry alzó el rostro, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de Greengrass.

-¿Qué?

-Por lo que involuntariamente escuchamos, Rocky tiende a complicar las cosas cuando deben cuidarlo, ¿no? –la observó fijamente, sin saber qué responder. La chica tenía una sonrisa parecida a la de Hermione, sagaz y casi fraternal. Asimismo, aludía a su situación con Malfoy de forma indirecta, quizás para no incomodarlo.

-Aunque ya no los he escuchado discutir –algo que Goldstein no se molestó en emplear-. Ya que tengo la oportunidad, debo disculparme si te causé inconvenientes.

-No te entiendo, Anthony.

-Bueno, habías estado más cercano conmigo cuando sucedió… _esa _confrontación. Temí que Malfoy se hubiese sentido desplazado o celoso.

-No tienes la culpa de eso –tranquilizó, sintiendo un poco de remordimiento. Si el plan hubiera ido como se suponía, sí que habría quedado como el tercero en discordia-. Y tú no te preocupes, Greengrass. Sé cómo lidiar con Rocky… y con Draco.

-Mi oferta seguirá en pie si cambias de opinión –reiteró, alargando la mano para acariciar la cabeza del perro.

-Gracias –estaba a punto de excusarse cuando el sonido de la pared abriéndose los interrumpió. Goldstein alzó las cejas y empezó a partir lo que quedaba del strudel. Segundos después, el resto de sus compañeros entraron en tropel.

-¡Ah, aquí estaban! ¿Había alguna fiesta privada a la que no fuimos invitados? –exclamó Lavender, llegando hacia ellos sin dudar.

-¿Cocinaron? –inquirió Susan, también animándose a acercarse.

-¡El legendario strudel de los Goldstein! –proclamó Michael, aplaudiendo encantado y tomando el único asiento libre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio pasar la rígida figura de Malfoy, que ni siquiera se detuvo para decirles las buenas noches. Sus planes acababan de cambiar. Rocky y él podían tomar un vaso de leche y compartir un rato más con sus compañeros antes de ir a la habitación.

* * *

Draco golpeó su almohada, previendo que tendría que tomar una importante resolución. Potter había estado cuidando del perro todo el día y era obvio que pasaría la noche con ellos. Y ya que seguían sin hablarse y dormir en otro sitio estaba fuera de discusión, sus opciones eran limitadas. Podría dormir en el suelo, aceptar al perro en su cama o marcharse al dormitorio de Blaise. La última alternativa parecía la más razonable, pero se negaba a aceptar su derrota ante una maldita bola de pelos. Alistó su cama, resignándose a la segunda solución. Tendría que dormir con el jodido Pomerania. Anticipando eso había cambiado su gel de baño esa mañana y también bebió lo que le quedaba de reserva de la poción para la alergia. Al menos no lo tomaría descuidado. Terminó con su ritual de antes de dormir, yendo al lavabo y después poniéndose la pijama. Eran casi las diez y todavía no había señales de Potter o el perro. ¿Acaso había tomado su primera decisión sabia y dormiría en la habitación de Weasley?

Su ilusión duró muy poco, porque cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y ambos incordios hicieron su entrada. Draco se cubrió más con la manta, negándose a dirigirle la palabra. Escuchó a Potter moverse por la habitación, abrir el baúl, visitar el lavabo y regresar a su cama. Entonces apagó las farolas y todo quedó en silencio. Aguardó en vilo, pensando que el cambio de gel había funcionado. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba a relajarse sintió un peso extra en su cama. El insistente perro se había acomodado a la par de su cabeza, reposando la carita en su hombro. Draco se movió más al fondo, dejándole la esquina. Pasaron solo un par de minutos cuando el animal volvió a buscarlo, pegándose cerca de sus costillas. Suspiró despacio y giró, quedando acostado de forma diagonal. Una vez más, Rocky demostró su intrepidez y perseverancia, acercándose a su cabeza y arrellanándose _sobre su cabello. _Lo empujó de nuevo, retrocediendo más y quedando cruzado a lo ancho de la cama, con los pies sobresaliendo. Sería una posición incómoda para dormir, pero al menos… El obstinado can se acurrucó contra su brazo, teniendo la audacia de lamerle el codo.

-¡Suficiente! –susurró-. Ese es tu lado y este el mío. Deja de perseguirme –lo alejó, dejándole la almohada para convencerlo. No obstante, el perro siguió acudiendo. Probó una y otra vez, incluso arropándolo o cubriéndolo con las almohadas. Nada parecía suficiente contra esa determinada bestia.

Las farolas volvieron a encenderse y Draco dejó de forcejear con el perro. Potter estaba sentado, varita en mano y haciendo bizcos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es asunto tuyo –gruñó, volviendo a taparse y apartando a Rocky. El malcriado animal escogió ese momento para literalmente escalar sobre él y hacerse bola encima de su pecho. Draco inhaló con brusquedad, saltando hacia un lado y casi cayendo sobre su baúl. Rechinó más los dientes cuando escuchó la risa de Potter.

-¿De verdad serás capaz de dormir con él? –terminó por sentarse, destapándose con mal humor y mirándolo con odio.

-¿Así que no te importa hablarme cuando se trata de burlarte?

-Qué sensible.

-Jódete –Potter se encogió de hombros y volvió a acostarse, dejándolos en penumbra de nuevo.

-No me importa lo que hagas, pero déjame dormir.

-Dile eso al perro.

-Sí, tal vez él me entendería más.

-Imbécil.

Draco tomó el asunto con paciencia. Acunó al perro un momento y después lo depositó en un nido de cobertores, con la cabecita descansando en su almohada. Entonces, se retiró despacio hacia la punta opuesta de la cama, cuidándose de cubrirse lo más silenciosamente posible. Pero el maldito perro abandonó su lado y se apostó junto a su brazo, volviendo a lamerlo. Suspiró profundo un par de veces. Tal vez podría hacerlo. No era tan caliente como para ser insoportable y si lo dejaba, quizás se aburriría y se alejaría en algún momento. Sí, solo tenía que ser paciente. O lo habría sido de no ser porque tras media hora de intentar calmarse y conciliar el sueño, empezó a estornudar. Maldijo por lo bajo, sentándose y limpiándose la nariz de un manotazo. Todo sería mejor si hubiese podido acudir a su casa. Tendría a su disposición su cama grande y caliente. No estaría a punto de caerse y a riesgo de sufrir una reacción alérgica. Sorbió por la nariz y tomó sus mantas, tirándolas al suelo e improvisando un patético saco para dormir. Le dejó la almohada al desalmado can y se envolvió con el cobertor. El suelo estaba muy frío y sus sabanas no eran suficientes para combatir la dureza de la piedra. Refunfuñó cuando las farolas se encendieron una vez más.

-¿Draco? –Respondió con un gruñido-. ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Me dieron ganas de acampar –Potter tuvo la desconsideración de reírse.

-No seas infantil.

-No estoy siendo… -un estornudo interrumpió su iracunda réplica.

-Debe estar muy frío, ¿no?

-Vete a la mierda –Potter volvió a reír, sumiéndolo más en su desdicha.

-Draco.

-Guárdate las bromas –cortó, negándose a verlo porque le seguía moqueando la nariz.

-No es una broma.

-No me importa.

-Draco, no tienes que… -lo escuchó suspirar-. Te vas a enfermar si te quedas ahí.

-Gracias por la inútil advertencia.

-No pillas una indirecta aunque esté bajo tu nariz, ¿verdad? –claro que lo comprendía, pero realmente no iba a aceptarlo. Preferiría acampar en el bosque prohibido antes que volver a compartir la cama con ese engendro insoportable-. Bien, que así sea –cuando creyó que había ganado, Potter volvió a demostrarle porqué nunca hay que darle la espalda a un cretino obstinado. Se mareó un poco cuando sintió que una fuerza invisible lo levantaba del suelo y unos segundos después, cayó rebotando sobre la cama del desvergonzado chico.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Cállate y duerme –ordenó, apagando las luces y moviéndose al rincón para dejarle suficiente espacio.

Draco se mantuvo tal como estaba, enrollado con su cobertor y acostado de lado. Sabía que al menos debía agradecerle. Pero a su mente seguía acudiendo la conversación con sus amigos y lo que su día libre le había hecho reconocer. Ahora comprendía lo que había enfurecido tanto a Potter. Hablar de amor no era algo importante para él, en especial si se trataba de llevar su venganza a su punto más alto. Pero Potter no era igual que él. Demonios, jamás coincidían en nada. Y para él sí que debió ser grotesca la forma en que lo emboscó. Se suponía que tenían una tregua, un acuerdo sobre el motivo de esa pelea… Él había sobrepasado sus propios límites, traicionando la confianza que Potter exiguamente había depositado en él. Tragó saliva, alegre de que al menos la oscuridad lo salvaría de ver la reacción del Gryffindor.

-Harry… De verdad lo siento.

* * *

**Notas finales: **lo que más disfruté de las vacaciones fue deshacerme de la mayoría de personajes. Jajaja, me gustan y he disfrutando escribiendo sobre todos, pero a veces resulta extenuante. Y sobre esa escena final... Recuerdo que por ahí le decía a alguien que quería defender a Draco, pero que mejor dejaría que las cosas se dieran. Bueno, ahí esta. El Slytherin no es tan desconsiderado como creíamos (? Cambiando a un tema completamente distinto... ¡Hoy estrenó el nuevo álbum de Taylor Swift! Quienes me conocen desde hace tiempo saben que es mi musa y estoy tan feliz y encantada con su nueva música. Hay tantas canciones románticas para escribir historias súper fluff. UFF. Me tiene más inspirada que nunca. Ya, después de compartir eso los despido, jaja.

En el capítulo 16: las vacaciones más...

Allyselle


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **esta ha sido una semana muy rara. He estado un poco enferma, publiqué un OS imprevisto (los invito a leerlo si aún no lo hacen) y también he estado escribiendo uno de los últimos capítulos de este fic. Así que revisar estos caps me da algo de nostalgia, aunque es un poco tonto, jaja. En fin. Gracias por sintonizarme una semana más. Hoy he querido hacer algo diferente, en especial después de recibir un review anónimo. La dedicatoría de esta semana es para los fantasmitas. Jajaja, no me mal entiendan. También soy así muchas veces, que no comento por cuestiones de tiempo o conexión a internet, aunque no quiere decir que me guste menos el fic. Así que hoy va para quienes jamás me han dejado un comentario, pero disfrutan este fic tanto como yo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Las vacaciones más…**

Genial, a parte de sus graves problemas visuales, ahora también le fallaba la audición. Eso o Malfoy lo había desmayado y estaba soñando. También podía ser que los habían vuelto a drogar. Esas eran sus opciones en orden de mayor a menor probabilidad. No obstante, podía escuchar la intranquila respiración del rubio, que seguía moqueando a su lado. El ulular de las lechuzas fuera de su ventana y el tic tac de su reloj de pulsera en la mesa de noche. Tampoco estaba mareado ni percibía las cosas de forma irregular. Por lo tanto, las palabras que creyó escuchar…

-¿Por qué?

-No me vas a hacer decirlo –de alguna forma eso lo hizo sonreír. Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo cretino orgulloso y maniático de siempre, pero genuinamente acababa de ofrecerle una disculpa.

-Y yo no voy a acceder a participar de otra venganza –advirtió, aceptándola a su manera.

-Eso ya no me interesa.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No es importante –Harry se detuvo un instante por la negativa. No es que él siguiera esperando que Malfoy insistiera, pero su tono contundente resultaba un poco… decepcionante.

-¿Por qué no lo has revelado…? El engaño, quiero decir –añadió antes de ser reprendido por sus comentarios vagos-. Creí que estarías encantado jactándote de tus viles proezas.

-¿Viles proezas? ¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Un villano de Gótica? –Rió entre dientes, reconociendo que eso había sonado dramático-. Además, supuse que precisamente tú entenderías porque no lo he hecho.

-Por Pansy.

-No soy tan desalmado, ¿eh? –mantuvo su sonrisa, admitiendo que en efecto, parecía que el Slytherin sí era capaz de preocuparse por alguien aparte de sí mismo.

-Todavía no estoy tan seguro de eso –dijo, con un sonidillo dubitativo.

-Y yo perderé el sueño porque dudes de mí –Harry rió quedo, sospechando que el idiota también estaba sonriendo.

-Hay algo que he notado, Draco.

-¿Que no te mentí cuando dije que era alérgico?

-Eso nunca lo cuestioné –admitió, tratando de centrar sus pensamientos en algo que había estado considerando desde hacía una semana-. ¿Te das cuenta de que los demás actúan como si no nos hubieran drogado? –el chico no contestó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo sonaba reflexivo.

-No es usual que yo acepte que tienes razón, pero todo tiene su primera vez –Harry resopló, haciéndolo reír-. Cuando sucedió el asunto del encierro, los chicos se mostraron culpables todo el tiempo. Incluso me confrontaron, suponiendo que estaría molesto y buscaría desquitarme de alguna forma. En cambio, estos días siguieron comportándose como siempre. Asumieron que me perdí el desayuno porque había estado peleando contigo.

-Hermione fue a buscarme porque estaba preocupada por mí y aunque le dije que me dolía la cabeza, pensó que solo era migraña. Me dio una poción y me llevó comida. Tampoco Ron mencionó algo sobre eso y él no se quedaría callado.

-Es extraño –sintió que Malfoy se movía a su lado y él también giró, dispuesto a escuchar su opinión al respecto-. Blaise y Pansy podrían fingir para evitar que los reproche, pero algo los delataría. Al menos se pondrían a la defensiva. Y tus amigos definitivamente son incapaces de ocultar su participación en algo así –Harry asintió, solo un tanto impresionado de que el rubio pareciera conocer tan bien a Ron y Hermione.

-Creo que no fue como otras veces.

-No se pusieron de acuerdo –volvió a asentir, sonriendo para sí mismo por lo que había estado hablando con Rocky esa tarde. Parecía que Malfoy y él podían entenderse en ciertas circunstancias-. Quiere decir que alguien nos tiene especial rencor.

-No deberías sonar tan feliz por eso –el alborotador rió sin arrepentimiento.

-¿Nunca escuchaste que si eres odiado es porque has hecho las cosas bien?

-No me parece que se refiera a situaciones como esta.

-Irrelevante.

-Cómo sea, es algo intrigante ¿no? ¿Quién podría atreverse a drogarnos de esa forma?

-Descartando a nuestros amigos, hay 16 personas a las que estuvimos hostigando por más de dos meses. Haz tus apuestas.

-Yo no hostigué a nadie –Malfoy tuvo el descaro de volver a reír y Harry lo empujó.

-Ellos opinarían diferente.

-Lo único que hice fue estar de tu parte y… Ah, supongo que eso cuenta como hostigamiento –el chico le regresó su empujón, y Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Deberíamos buscar al culpable.

-No me vas a enredar en una nueva venganza –advirtió.

-No necesitas repetirlo –respondió con aparente hastío-. Siendo algo más personal, puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-¿Quién crees que fue?

-Ya no me parece tan fácil como antes. Hay algunos de ellos que hasta hace poco han revelado sus verdaderos colores.

-Pero la forma en que nos atacaron fue algo estratégico y bien preparado –reflexionó, sin llegar a decir que él jamás había escuchado de la pasiflora en su vida-. Debe ser alguien bueno en Herbología.

-Tenemos entre nosotros al mejor promedio de esa clase.

-Él jamás haría eso –negó de inmediato. Era imposible imaginar a Neville urdiendo un plan tan agresivo y peligroso.

-Lo sé. Nos quedan 15. Podemos descartar a dos más antes de dormir –Harry sonrió, escuchando como Malfoy terminaba la sugerencia con un leve bostezo.

-Vayamos en orden de dormitorios. ¿Qué hay de Dean y Anthony?

-Anthony –repitió, separando las silabas con retintín-. ¿Así es como lo llamas ahora?

-Es su nombre. Y llegas tarde con ese reclamo –el rubio resopló y él volvió a centrarse en lo que discutían.

-Dean no podría hacerlo, nunca pareció importarle mucho nuestra relación.

-Coincido. En cuanto a Goldstein, no puedo sacarlo de la lista tan fácilmente.

-Yo sí –contradijo, pensando en cómo se había disculpado hacía unas horas. El chico era muy directo y honesto, no podría llevar a cabo una acción de esa índole-. Creo que si él planeara intervenir, lo haría de otra manera.

-Lo conoces mucho.

-No lo diría así, pero sí lo suficiente para juzgar su forma de actuar.

-Para mí siguen quedando 14 –anunció.

-¿De verdad crees que fuimos atacados por el chico que prepara mascarillas de pepino y de carbón? –Malfoy rió suavemente, dándole la espalda otra vez.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, alguien como él conocería la pasiflora. Otro de sus usos es como aromatizante –Harry permaneció con el ceño fruncido. Quería seguir rebatiendo, pero también se sentía cansado de tanto leer. Podrían continuar con sus sospechas durante el día.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Ya déjame dormir, idiota.

Suspiró profundo y le dio la espalda. No sabía si esa conversación nocturna cambiaría los términos de su relación o si Malfoy se había contenido solo para poder dormir en una cama, pero tal vez lo que acordaron en su episodio de alucinaciones podría ser verdad. Podía no ser tan tarde para ser amigos.

* * *

-Estoy aburrido –exclamó.

Con sus amigos fuera del colegio y sin plan vengativo en marcha, no había mucho que Draco pudiera hacer. Solo había siete habitantes en la torre central, por lo que las oportunidades de socializar escaseaban. La chica lobo y la Hufflepuff iban de un lado a otro juntas, pero a menos que quisiera adoptar como pasatiempo el perder neuronas maratónicamente, ellas no estaban en su lista de opciones de compañía. Corner holgazaneaba por ahí, pero era tan fascinante como amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos. Su único intento de conversación terminó en un monologo en que el Ravenclaw le habló de grupos musicales que jamás había escuchado nombrar. Goldstein podría haber servido como sustituto de Pansy, pero cinco minutos en su presencia le demostró que era incapaz de soportar a alguien que se ríe de sus propios chistes. Y bromas muy sosas y de sabelotodo, para empeorar la situación. Por lo tanto, la opción más plausible y agradable habría sido Daphne. Si tan siquiera hubiera podido encontrarla. Fue durante su búsqueda que tropezó con Potter, que estaba en la parte trasera de un invernadero en compañía del Pomerania.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a interrumpir mi tiempo de recreación con Rocky? –reprochó.

El Gryffindor parecía interesado en entrenar a la bola de pelos, pero con su presencia, lo único que necesitaba era chasquear los dedos para robarle la atención de su alumno.

-¿Desde cuándo eres adiestrador de perros? –se burló, volviendo a distraer al peludo.

-No exactamente con perros, pero durante nuestra venganza te mantuve bastante civilizado –Draco lo miró fijamente, apretando la mandíbula. ¿Se atrevía a compararlo con ese maldito pulgoso?-. Ahora… ¡Dec!

-¿Qué diablos?

-Es tu indicación para actúes como alguien decente –tomó una ramita que estaba a su alcance y se la tiró. Potter siguió riéndose aunque pasó rozándole la mejilla-. Nunca he tenido un perro, pero Greengrass me dio algunos consejos.

-No me extraña –el idiota inclinó el rostro, mostrándole el lado donde había quedado manchado de barro. Draco sonrió levemente-. Su familia siempre ha criado perros. Especialmente de pastoreo y guardianes. Esta cosa debe ser como un juguete para ella.

-Pero ya entiende algunas órdenes –insistió, sacando un bocadillo para atraer a Rocky-. ¡Sit! –El mini perro se sentó en el acto, esperando por su recompensa-. Buen chico.

-Fascinante.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-No, estaba siendo cruelmente sarcástico –Potter mantuvo su sonrisa, palmeando la cabeza del can.

-Cambiaste tu gel de baño por él, ¿verdad? –dejó de escavar con una ramita y lo contempló con cejas alzadas. Rara vez hacían alusión a las noches que pasaban juntos. Él lo hacía para evitar burlas o comentarios estúpidos. Sin embargo, Potter lo había dicho a la ligera, como si estar consciente del olor de otro chico no fuera gran cosa.

-Fui ingenuo al pensar que podría funcionar. Ninguna de tus ideas ha sido efectiva –acusó, bufando y clavando más la varilla.

-Siempre puedes dormir en otro sitio.

-Siempre puedo hechizarte cuando estés desprevenido –el cabrón rió, como si no acabara de amenazarlo. Extrañó un poco esos días en que sus amenazas regresaban o al menos eran tomadas en serio.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a tu casa? -Draco suspiró, abandonando sus labores de excavación y girando para observar el castillo. Solo un atisbo de las torres más altas, pues el invernadero estaba justo frente a él.

-Mis padres no estaban disponibles.

-¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

-Blaise solo estaría libre dos días, después tenía planeado ir a Italia con su abuela. Y Pansy tenía su agenda muy ajustada.

-Eso no me sorprende –se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y lo miró de reojo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Hermione debe estar en Grecia con sus padres y Ron planeaba ir de viaje con su familia.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos? Estoy seguro de que te invitaron –Potter volvió a sonreír, pero algo en el gesto parecía forzado.

-Lo hicieron, pero no creí que fuera apropiado. Necesitan pasar tiempo como familia –Draco siguió viéndolo fijamente. Los rayos de sol en el oscuro cabello, el tinte apagado en los ojos verdes y la sombra en sus facciones. Qué imbécil más dramático-. ¿Qué?

-Tú también eres su familia, estúpido –el chico sostuvo su mirada, luciendo asombrado.

Resopló y estaba por decirle que no fuera tan obtuso, pero el Pomerania empezó a ladrar y pasó corriendo frente a él. Potter reaccionó de inmediato, persiguiéndolo con dirección al lago. Draco se movió mucho más despacio, sacudiéndose la capa y caminando hacia donde suponía que los encontraría. Su día mejoraría considerablemente si Potter y el perro hubieran caído al lago. Sin embargo, lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario a sus malignos deseos. Rocky estaba a la orilla del lago, ladrándole y escurriendo agua. Pero el Gryffindor no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Harry? ¡Harry! –Definitivamente no estaba en la orilla ni en las cercanías-. No me digas que ese maldito… -empezó a acercarse con paso más presuroso, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando una explosión de agua rompió la quietud del lago. Vio cuadro a cuadro lo que iba a ocurrir pero no tuvo oportunidad de evitarlo.

Un enorme tentáculo oscuro se alzó desde las profundidades, rodeando a un empapado espécimen de idiota Gryffindoriano. Y con la delicadeza propia de una criatura de ese tipo, lanzó a su presa hacia la orilla. Draco solo acertó a cerrar los ojos, soportando la ráfaga de agua que lo derribó como si de un ciclón se tratase. Gimió sin aliento, limpiándose el agua de la cara y sintiéndose aplastado. Alguien empezó a toser y algo le estaba lamiendo la mejilla. Abrió los ojos con espanto, viéndose en medio de un caótico enredo. Afortunadamente, el que lamía su cara era el perro. Potter había caído de lado sobre él, por lo que debían formar una cruz muy extraña. Draco lo empujó, sin importarle que el chico siguiera tosiendo.

-¡Qué demonios, Potter!

-No… puedo… -su tos empeoró cuando intentó hablar y el rostro usualmente bronceado se veía pálido. Draco rebuscó en su muñequera, pero su varita había desaparecido.

-¡Dame tu varita! –Potter se sostenía el pecho, intentando golpearse para despejar sus pulmones, pero atinó a tirarle su varita de acebo-. _¡E__missio __aqua__!_ –gritó, apuntándolo de lleno.

Le recordó a Weasley y su incidente con el jugo. Chorros de agua empezaron a salir por su nariz y también escupió una considerable cantidad. Cuando el flujo cesó, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. También Draco, pero debido a lo fuerte que había estado riendo. Potter terminó por derrumbarse de espalda sobre el barro. Él estaba muy enlodado, con la ropa mojada y el estómago adolorido. Ni siquiera le importó acostarse sobre el fango. El peludo se acomodó a su lado, moviendo la cola con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué diablos pasó, Harry?

-Rocky cayó al lago y me lancé para rescatarlo –su voz sonaba muy ronca, aunque no volvió a toser.

-¿Qué más?

-Pude empujarlo a la orilla pero después… me hundí.

-¿Qué? –Potter murmuró algo, pero no consiguió descifrar ni una palabra-. ¿Qué, te tragaste un caracol?

-¡Dije que no puedo nadar! –ladró, tapándose la cara con un brazo.

-¡Imposible! ¡Te he visto nadar antes! –eso lo hizo reaccionar, apartando la extremidad y entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

-Claro, porque tú y yo acostumbramos vacacionar juntos –Draco rió, arrojándole una bola de barro que le dio en el hombro.

-Creo que tu inmersión afectó tus recuerdos. Te vi nadar en este mismo lago hace cuatro años –recordó. Ah, como había deseado que no volviera a asomar la cabeza…

-Usé branquialgas, fue algo instintivo –confesó. El rubio ladeó el rostro, captando el tono de alivio de Potter.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué diablos te lanzaste a salvar al perro si no sabes nadar?

-De nuevo, fue algo instintivo.

-Tus instintos van a matarte un día de estos –Potter rompió a reír, atrayendo a Rocky, que fue a lamerle la cara. Draco sonrió levemente, entornando los ojos hacia el cielo despejado.

-Gracias… Pudiste ser más sutil, pero me ayudaste.

-No hay forma sutil de escurrir los pulmones a alguien –informó, suspirando con satisfacción-. Y el agradecimiento está de más. Ahora estamos a mano –agregó. Resultaba irónico, porque la deuda de vida ocasionada por el fuego fue saldada gracias al agua. Suponía que su relación siempre había sido así. No había puntos medios entre ellos.

-¿Cómo es que conocías ese hechizo?

-No sé por qué sigues sorprendiéndote de los hechizos que conozco –señaló, recordando cuando había estado maravillado por su manejo de los encantamientos de limpieza-. Hay más en este mundo que un _Expelliarmus. _

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-Desde el día que te conocí –Potter volvió a reír, devolviéndole su grosería y tirándole barro al estómago.

-No quiero asustarte, pero estás muy sucio.

-Vete al diablo –renegó, lanzando más barro. Sonrió satisfecho por haber acertado al cuello y parte de la mejilla de Potter-. ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

-En este momento, probablemente en el fondo del lago negro –dijo quejumbroso, llenándose más el rostro en su intento de limpiarse.

-Hoy es un día memorable.

-¿Dónde está tu varita? –devolvió.

-Te odio –Potter rió abiertamente, para después estirar la mano-. Me iré a vivir con el calamar gigante si es que un martillo mágico acude a ti –afortunadamente, lo que llegó a su palma extendida fue una varita. Momento, esa era _su _varita, que goteaba lodo.

-¿De qué es?

-Roble con núcleo de pelo de unicornio –respondió-. Ahora devuélvela –exigió, arrojándole su propia varita. El chico la atrapó y le regresó la suya.

-_¡Accio lentes! _

-Qué pena –se lamentó con una sonrisa, cuando el tiempo pasó y nada acudió a la mano de Potter-. Pero a veces el agua interfiere. Tampoco sabes dónde están exactamente… -no obstante, algo salió disparado desde el lago negro, forzando al moreno a reaccionar con agilidad, pues ya había dejado de esperarlos. Los anteojos estaban llenos de algas y tenían los cristales quebrados-. Sorprendente. ¿De qué están hechos? ¿Piel de Erumpent?

-No creo que pueda usarlos mucho más –admitió, tras aplicarles un par de hechizos. Seguían luciendo torcidos y rayados.

-Haz un favor a la humanidad y deséchalos de una vez.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Prefieres que no los use para poder ver mis _malditamente verdes _ojos?

-Jódete, Potter –renegó, agarrando barro con ambas manos y dándole de lleno en la cara.

-¡Draco! –sonrió victorioso, eso se ganaba por hacer mención a ese episodio tan traumático de su vida. Sin embargo, el cara de barro se sentó con ímpetu, con la clara y macabra intención de atacarlo-. ¡No huyas!

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te atrevas! –Intentó incorporarse pero el salvaje se abalanzó sobre él, derribándolo de cara sobre el lodo y sentándose encima de su espalda-. ¡Maldito!

-Creí que te gustaba estar a mano –la risa de Potter avivó su indignación y se las ingenió para impulsarse con suficiente fuerza, tumbándolo a un lado y forcejando con él para neutralizarlo. Lucharon un rato más hasta que el Gryffindor desistió, respirando agitado debajo de él.

-Tendrás más fuerza bruta, pero mi resistencia es mejor –presumió, con una sonrisa fiera.

-Todavía me cuesta... –Potter señaló su pecho, tomando una entrecortada bocanada de aire. Draco se apartó asustado, pues su peso debía ser lo que provocó que… El cabrón empezó a reírse casi de inmediato-. No puedo creer que cayeras con eso. ¿Acaso te preocupas por mí?

-Eres un engendro despreciable –acusó, tirándole todo el barro a su alcance, que era mucho.

-Oye… ¡Fue una broma!

-Ya tuve suficiente, necesitaré una ducha de horas para poder deshacerme de todo este barro –se quejó, revisando desolado el estado de su ropa. Esperaba que la magia de los elfos fuera suficiente para recuperar la gloria de su carísimo pantalón.

-Él también necesita un baño –indicó, señalando al perro.

-Es problema tuyo.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad.

-Ni en mil años.

-No seas un padre desalmado –Draco bufó, señalando al perro con desdén.

-No soy padre de esa cosa.

-Tienes razón… Tú serías la madre –volvió a sostener barro con ambas manos, listo para borrarle la sonrisa de un tiro-. Veo que no malograron del todo tu niñez. Al menos te divierte jugar con barro –el maldito tuvo la desfachatez de verlo con ternura.

-Idiota –masculló, sacudiéndose las manos. Potter ya estaba bastante mugriento, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su contra.

En realidad, hacía mucho que no se ensuciaba tanto. Desde que entró a Hogwarts se había concentrado en ser el mejor en todo. Plantarse entre los Slytherin como alguien digno de respeto y admiración. Intimidar a los demás para consolidar su superioridad. Eso era lo que se suponía que importaba. Draco sonrió agridulce porque, ¿a dónde lo había llevado todo eso? A terminar jugando como un chiquillo junto al simplón de Potter. Sin embargo, su guerra de lodo y las huellitas de Rocky en la tierra habían liberado recuerdos encapsulados hacía mucho tiempo.

-Cuando era pequeño… Tenía un conejo –comenzó a hablar, todavía viendo hacia la quietud del lago. Sabía que Potter había vuelto a sentarse e intentaba infructuosamente limpiarse el rostro-. Me acompañaba a todas partes. Su pasatiempo favorito era excavar. Mi madre lo odiaba, pero no podía detenernos. Una vez, estando de vacaciones en Francia… Lo descuidé solo un momento y cayó a un arroyo. Conseguí rescatarlo pero era tarde. Después de eso aprendí el _E__missio __aqua__, _incluso antes de poder usar una varita.

-Me alegra que lo recordaras –seguía hablando en tono grave, quizás consecuencia de su abrupta inmersión en el lago-. Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Nuez.

-Interesante nombre para un conejo –Draco volvió a sonreír, recordando el día en que se había salido con la suya al comprarlo en el Callejón Diagon, aunque su padre había dicho que era una elección de mascota muy inútil.

-Era café tostado con la barriga rubia. Esta bola a veces me lo recuerda –indicó, palmeando la cabeza del Pomerania, que adormitaba a su lado-. También solía perseguirme cuando lo ignoraba.

-Por eso no te gusta que se te acerque, no es solo sobre tu alergia –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo desconcertado. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan legible para él? También podía ser que lo había contagiado con su perspicacia-. Durante el verano fui tres veces a la lechucería, pero simplemente no se sentía correcto –asintió, con el sentimiento de desconcierto asentándose en él porque realmente se identificaba con Potter.

-¿Qué crees que pasará con él cuando nos vayamos? Técnicamente no le pertenece a nadie. Tampoco habrá más habitantes en la torre central –reflexionó, viendo como el perro se acurrucaba más cerca de él. Hacía viento y ellos seguían empapados.

-Creo que sobrarán manos que quieran adoptarlo.

-Supongo.

-Así que tienes algo que atrae a los animales –Draco sonrió otra vez, decidiendo que había sido suficientemente honesto ese día.

-Espero que no sea así, porque comparto la habitación con uno.

-Quisieras tener tanta suerte –se giró hacia él, mostrando su expresión enigmática con ceja alzada y una maligna sonrisa. Potter lo contempló en silencio hasta que ambos se echaron a reír.

-Vamos, nos resfriaremos si seguimos aquí. Y todavía tienes que asear a la pequeña bestia –recordó, por fin levantándose, dejando la forma de su trasero en el barro. Rocky se incorporó rápidamente.

-Tenemos –insistió Potter, también poniéndose en pie.

-Ah, qué más da –fingió que cedía, guardándose la varita en la sucia muñequera-. Daphne podría hechizarme si sabe que los dejé exponerse a tanto peligro.

-Incluso Lavender y Susan podrían ponerse protectoras –coincidió.

-Y no queremos que nos muerda la chica lobo. Nadie escuchará nuestros gritos en la torre central –ambos rieron, empezando a caminar de regreso al castillo.

-Busquemos la ruta más solitaria, no debería ser tan difícil.

-Quisiera ver la cara de Filch cuando descubra este sendero de mugre –dijo emocionado, arrastrando los pies para dejar más evidencia.

-Entremos por el costado, iremos directo al baño de prefectos.

-No sueñes que vas a tomar un baño conmigo –rechazó, alzando el mentón e imponiendo distancia. Sabía que ese lavabo era muy grande y tendrían que encargarse de Rocky primero, pero dejaría de ser Draco Malfoy si no le llevaba la contraria a ese Gryffindor.

-Es el mejor lugar para bañar a Rocky, idiota –replicó, sin captar su pulla-. Además, hay suficiente espacio para los cuatro –volteó a medias hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuatro? ¿Ahora hasta un conteo simple se te dificulta? –cuestionó, preguntándose vagamente si Potter no habría dañado más que sus lentes en el lago.

-No, somos cuatro. Rocky, yo, tú y tu maldito ego –Draco rió a carcajadas, porque el cabrón se las ingenió para hacer la aclaración con el rostro más serio y con tono contundente.

Pese a estar cubierto de inmundicia y a punto de tener que bañar al inquieto perro, se sentía como si hubiera dejado atrás una carga muy pesada. Definitivamente, no se había sentido tan libre en mucho tiempo, actuando sin pensar en las consecuencias y sin importarle mantener las apariencias. Era un magnifico descanso. Realmente era útil que no le preocupara en absoluto lo que Potter pudiera pensar de él.

* * *

Le dolía la garganta y el estómago, también tenía lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos. Aunque lo intentara, Harry no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que rió tanto. En su inexperiencia, jamás había bañado a un perro. Sin embargo, creyó que tener la ayuda de Malfoy sería suficiente para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Pero no había contado con la reacción de Rocky. Parecía que al perro no le gustaba bañarse y buscaba huir a toda costa. Se había escabullido al menos cinco veces y el resultado siempre era el mismo. Tenía que perseguirlo hasta que el can corría hacia Malfoy por apoyo. Entonces el rubio escapaba del perro y se armaba una especie de persecución interminable. Fue durante el último correteo que el rubio terminó deslizándose en el gel de baño derramado y cayó estrepitosamente. Rocky, feliz de al fin haberle dado alcance, se subió sobre él y no había dejado de lamerle la cara mientras el chico chillaba y desesperadamente luchaba por huir.

-Deja de… Ayuda… ¡Maldita sea! –Malfoy estornudó en la cara del perro, cortando momentáneamente su ataque cariñoso.

-Ya, Rocky. Ven aquí.

-¡Basta! –el perro retrocedió ante el tono enérgico y Harry aprovechó para atraparlo.

-Lo asustas –acusó.

-¡Me caí y mi alergia está volviendo pero te preocupas por el perro! –reprochó, volviendo a estornudar. Tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja. Harry contuvo una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, creo que conseguimos bañarlo. Te dejaremos para que termines con lo tuyo –cedió. Bañar al perro ya lo había librado de la mayor parte del barro, por lo que consideró que podría terminar con el resto en la ducha de la torre-. Hasta luego, Draco.

-Váyanse al diablo –masculló, quedándose acostado al borde de la bañera-. ¡Y deja de reírte!

Salieron al pasillo, con Harry todavía sonriendo. El malhumor del rubio solo era parte de su diversión, el resto estaba compuesto por lo ocurrido la hora anterior. Se había asustado mucho cuando vio a Rocky caer al lago, actuando antes de comprender el riesgo de sus acciones. Lo siguiente fue el pánico al comprender que se hundía y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No conseguía sacar su varita y tampoco era sencillo conjurar hechizos bajo el agua. Fue entonces cuando apareció su inusual salvador. El calamar lo apretujó mucho al sacarlo, pero al menos Malfoy amortiguó su caída. Sin mencionar que lo había ayudado con aquel hechizo. Pero lo que lo tenía de tan buen humor, era sin duda la pelea con el barro. Parecía algo muy infantil y absurdo, lo sería para cualquiera de su edad. Para Harry era todo lo contrario. Recordaba los días de lluvia, cuando veía a sus vecinos jugar con el barro y chapotear por ahí. Su primo Dudley lo había hecho un par de veces, para desazón de su tía Petunia. Pero él jamás había tenido esa oportunidad. Primero, porque no lo dejaban salir a jugar con los demás. Y segundo, porque habría sido inconcebible tener que gastar tanto jabón en sus ropas. Con el tiempo dejó de desearlo. Obtenerlo ese día y de forma tan estúpida… Contrario a lo que había esperado, esas vacaciones podrían ser de las más divertidas de su vida.

* * *

**Notas finales: **acabo de darme cuenta que este capítulo está enfocado solo en ellos dos. Digamos que en este arco de la historia se verá mucho de eso. Además, también habrá más escenas así de accidentadas. J. K. estaría orgullosa de mí por todo lo que pasarán los chicos, jajaja. Hay algo significativo en este capítulo y es cuando se menciona la madera de la varita de Draco. A quien interese, aquí la explicación: el roble es llamado el rey del bosque entre el solsticio de invierno hasta el de verano. Después es sustituido por el acebo (material de la varita de Harry). Y (de acuerdo a Pottermore) existe la superstición de que "cuando el roble de su varita y el suyo es acebo, entonces casarse sería una locura". Ajá, tengo tiempo libre para prestar atención a esos detalles, lol.

Por cierto, ¿habrá capítulo extra por el regreso a Hogwarts? Sí y no. Sí les daré un capítulo antes del viernes, pero no lo haré el 1 de septiembre. Su servidora entra en hibernación los domingos, así que se los traeré el lunes. Será hasta entonces.

En el capítulo 17: la segunda pijamada.

Allyselle


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¿ya todos cómodos y felices en sus salas comunes? Yo les escribo desde una esquina de la sala común de Slytherin. Jajaja, ya en serio. Como ya es tradición, les traigo un capítulo extra para celebrar el Back to Hogwarts. Con un día de atraso porque el viaje en tren fue muy cansado. Esta vez, dedico el capítulo a Eglechina. Me encanta saber que disfrutas tanto el fic, ¡saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 17. La segunda pijamada**

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué les pasó? –Greengrass era la única en la sala común y se incorporó de inmediato al verlos entrar.

-Eh, tuvimos un accidente en el lago.

-¿Lo bañaste?

-Sí… Malfoy me ayudó –la chica alzó una ceja apreciativa.

-No debió ponértela fácil –Harry se encogió de hombros, sin estar seguro de si se refería al perro o a su irascible compañero-. Dámelo, me encargaré de secarlo y darle algo de comer. Deberías cambiarte o pescarás un resfriado –indicó con tono firme.

-Gracias, Greengrass –Rocky se dejó acunar por la chica y él pudo dirigirse tranquilamente a su habitación.

Lo que había dicho a Malfoy era verdad. Sus lentes parecían dañados de forma irreparable. Los dejó en la cama con un suspiro, tomando su ropa y marchándose al cuarto de baño. Tenía barro en el cabello, en la oreja y parte del cuello. Tomaría cierto tiempo quedar impecable. Se puso a ello de inmediato, sonriendo de vez en cuando al recordar los sucesos de esa tarde. Tras de la noche anterior, no había esperado que Malfoy se acercara a él. Usualmente actuaba como un idiota supremo después de dormir juntos. No sabía si era por orgullo, vergüenza o alguna otra estupidez. Sin embargo, había sido casi amigable e inesperadamente honesto, en especial luego del incidente en el lago. Nunca habría creído posible que Draco Malfoy le hablaría sobre sus días de infancia sin sonar pretencioso o maligno. Parecía que incluso el envarado Slytherin había sido capaz de sentir afecto por una mascota. La siguiente sorpresa fue cuando aceptó ayudarlo a bañar a Rocky. Aunque _ayudar _no era la mejor palabra para describir su participación en el evento. _Pero había estado ahí. _Pese a su alergia, a la mugre y al riesgo de resfriarse.

Llevaba sospechándolo algún tiempo, pero empezaba a corroborarlo. Draco Malfoy también era humano. Sonrió mientras se secaba el cabello. Resultaba gracioso imaginar la reacción del rubio si escuchara sus pensamientos. Siendo sincero, disfrutaba más de su compañía cuando se comportaba como esa tarde, sin la máscara de engreído ni el aura de superioridad que solía acompañarlo. Estaba peinándose -en su caso, intentándolo- el cabello cuando lo escuchó regresar a la habitación. Malfoy estornudó un par de veces y él siguió con lo suyo, abrigándose antes de salir del lavabo. Quizás debería compensarlo de alguna forma. Aunque había dicho que salvar su vida era un simple ajuste de cuentas, no le parecía suficiente. Podía prepararle algún bocadillo y una taza del té que había conseguido durante su última visita a Hogsmeade. Con eso decidido, entró a la habitación. Malfoy todavía no terminaba de cambiarse. Tenía un nuevo par de pantalones, pero seguía con la espalda descubierta. Como solía jactarse, tenía una estructura esbelta de líneas definidas y músculos suaves. Harry apartó la mirada, yendo en busca de sus anteojos.

-Creí que tardarías más –el chico se encogió un poco por el sonido de su voz, tomando una camiseta y apresurándose a vestirse.

-Ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí –respondió, rebuscando entre su mesa de noche por un peine.

-¿Cómo estás? –Malfoy estornudó antes de girarse y mirarlo con cejas alzadas-. Entiendo. Deberías descansar, vuelvo en un rato –se excusó con una sonrisa, poniéndose los lentes y marchándose para hacer lo planeado.

No se cruzó con nadie en las escaleras ni en el primer nivel. Preparó tranquilamente la tetera y rebuscó donde escondía sus provisiones. Tenía algunas galletas de chocolate y un par de calderos. Puso algunas en una bandeja y preparó dos tazas. Se sentía adormilado después de semejante experiencia, también relajado por haber reído tanto. La tetera empezó a pitar y pudo terminar con la preparación. Tuvo que regresar con la bandeja en la mano, pues había olvidado la varita en su dormitorio. Malfoy estaba en su cama, escribiendo lo que parecía una carta.

-Toma, te traje algo –dijo sin darle mucha importancia, dejando la charola en la mesa de noche de su compañero. El rubio le dio una mirada crítica antes de tomar una taza. Olfateó el contenido y entonces alzó el mentón hacia él.

-No creas que esto arregla las cosas –advirtió. Harry sonrió a medias, levantando su propia taza y un panecillo-. ¿Es té chai?

-Sí, me regalaron una bolsa y me he vuelto adicto.

-Es exquisito –parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido, porque Malfoy no estaba siendo sarcástico, condescendiente ni caprichoso.

-Me parece que sí arregla las cosas –insinuó.

-¿Acaso te sientes culpable?

-No lo diría así –respondió, exagerando su ademán reflexivo-. Te veías muy lindo huyendo de Rocky y después cuando caíste junto a la bañera.

-Vuelve a decirme lindo y esto acabará en tu cabeza –amenazó, elevando la taza. Harry se adelantó y brindó con él.

-Oye, no necesitas amenazarme ni seguir fingiendo que no te agrado –informó, actuando intrépidamente al sentarse junto a él en la cama. Sabía que eso podría acarrearle muchos problemas, pero tenía ganas de molestarlo un rato. Para no dejar morir esa parte de su relación.

-No estoy fingiendo nada.

-Después de todo, fuiste tú quien me buscó hoy –siguió, dando un trago a su té tratando de imitar los modales refinados del rubio.

-Estaba aburrido.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Estás siendo sarcástico conmigo?

-No. Estoy siendo _cruelmente sarcástico _–Malfoy apretó los labios, aunque sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

-Tienes todo el castillo a tu disposición, ¿qué haces en mi cama? –provocó, observándolo sobre el borde de su taza de té.

-Ya sabes, tú pasas mucho tiempo en la mía.

-Jódete, Harry –masculló, por lo que ya no pudo contener la risa-. Hablando de invasores de camas, ¿dónde está la bola de pelos?

-Lo perdí de camino a la torre –Malfoy se giró de inmediato, estupefacto. Él volvió a reír, incluso cuando un trozo de galleta le golpeó la cara-. Está con Greengrass.

-Ya que estás tan hablador, deberíamos seguir en nuestra búsqueda del culpable de la pasiflora –Harry asintió. No le interesaba vengarse, pero sí tenía curiosidad sobre la identidad de quien se había arriesgado a atacarlos de esa forma.

-De acuerdo. Nos hacía falta una habitación del pent-house, pero no creo que nuestro sujeto esté ahí –señaló hacia la derecha, la pared que compartían con las chicas-. Hermione ya está descartada y Greengrass… -se detuvo, porque en realidad no podía decir mucho sobre ella. Parecía amable y se llevaba bien con su amiga, pero no sabía más que eso.

-No la descartemos –resolvió Malfoy, que había acabado con su té pero seguía comiendo galletas-. Tercer nivel. Blaise y Finnigan. Sé que tu amigo tiene experiencia con hedores tóxicos –terminó con una sonrisa malvada que no alcanzó a comprender.

-¿Seamus? Nunca ha sido muy bueno en Herbología.

-Tampoco Blaise, ya lo habíamos descontado por eso –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Todavía son 13. ¿Corner o Finch-Fletchley? –conectó la mirada con él y pasados unos segundos se echaron a reír-. Ya son 11.

-No lo sé, Harry. Corner tiene antecedentes en actuar inconscientemente.

-Hurtando cosas –remarcó-. No preparando sustancias peligrosas y obrando a hurtadillas.

-Ese es un buen argumento –cedió-. Pero es un Ravenclaw.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de los Ravenclaw?

-Deberías conocerlos más de cerca, son como los primos hermanos de los Slytherin –Harry rió, entretenido por la absurda lógica del chico.

-¿Y qué somos los Gryffindor?

-No voy decirlo.

-¡Draco!

-¡Siguiente pareja de sospechosos! –evadió, instándolo a concentrarse-. Lovegood y Bones.

-Adivino, puedes descartar a la ingenua Hufflepuff pero no a Luna –aventuró, con tono cansado.

-Al contrario, Harry. Lunática es tu amiga y mi secuaz. No nos haría eso.

-¡¿Desde cuándo es tu secuaz?! –cuestionó, incapaz de imaginarlos relacionados de ninguna forma. Luna era un ser de alegría, luz y color. Y Malfoy era… Malfoy.

-Esta torre tiene muchos secretos, Harry –informó.

-¿En qué es tu secuaz? –el rubio mantuvo su mirada, apenas mudando la expresión.

-Hacemos investigación juntos.

-¿Eso no la hace más sospechosa?

-¿De verdad la estás acusando? –sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo es que Malfoy había terminado defendiendo a su amiga y él apuntándola?

-No lo sé, Draco. No puedo confiar en alguien que se asocia contigo –su recelo le produjo un inesperado ataque de risa al Slytherin.

-Entonces no puedes confiar ni en ti mismo, Harry.

-Yo no… -negó, aunque también sonreía-. Tú ganas. Luna y Susan están exentas de duda.

-Luna sí, pero la Hufflepuff no.

-¿Crees que ella podría armar y llevar a cabo algo así?

-Nuestra estadía en este lugar me ha demostrado que los Hufflepuff esconden un lado siniestro –parecía que esa tarde el chico se había propuesto hacerlo reír.

-¿En serio? Sería como decir que Rocky es un espía secreto que pasa informes de nuestro comportamiento al profesor Greg.

-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero recuerda que fue ella quien apoyó a Davis y empezó con todo esto –aludió. Harry se vio obligado a darle una oportunidad a las dudas de Malfoy.

-Tenemos once. Y la siguiente es difícil… Parvati y Tracy.

-Es tu compañera, ¿qué opinas? –frunció un poco el ceño. Nunca había sido muy cercano a Parvati. Fue con ella al baile en cuarto porque no tenía opción, pero dudaba que eso fuera relevante. Sin embargo…

-Parvati ya no cursa Herbología –recordó.

-No es necesario que lo haga.

-Sí, pero… No parece de ese tipo.

-Tampoco creo que sea ella –coincidió.

-Ni Tracy. Ella no tiene problema en confrontarnos de frente –Malfoy alzó las cejas, sentándose de lado para mirarlo sin tener que girar.

-Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que defenderías a un Slytherin.

-Tú acabas de defender a Luna.

-Cállate y sigamos con esto –reprendió, dándose unos golpes en la rodilla-. Nivel dos. Weasley y McMillan.

-Es curioso, pero no puedo excluir a Ernie –reflexionó. Pese a su reputación intachable y pulcros modales, su trato con el chico siempre había tenido fricciones. De todos sus compañeros era quien más los había reprendido por sus muestras de afecto.

-Ese desabrido quejumbroso podría ser nuestro sujeto, aunque tiene competencia –concordó-. Nott y Longbottom. Uno ya está absuelto y el otro…

-Nunca pareció importarle –repasó. Ese Slytherin era de los que apartaban la mirada o se retiraba sin hacer comentario alguno.

-Está demasiado metido en sus asuntos. Tiene las habilidades y los conocimientos, pero no creo que le importara lo suficiente para actuar.

-¿Fuera de la lista?

-Sí. Ya solo nos queda la chica lobo, la otra Hufflepuff y la gemela mojigata –Harry resopló, acostándose parcialmente sobre sus codos.

-Todas tienen nombre, ¿sabes?

-Solo puedo descartar a una –meditó, llamando su atención-. Brown es del tipo que les gusta causar alboroto. No podría realizar algo así y mantener el secreto, por eso está fuera –Harry asintió, eso coincidía con la opinión que tenía de la chica-. Con Abbott volvemos a la ambivalencia de los Hufflepuff. Y ellos sí que pueden mantener secretos. Por último, Padma es la más sospechosa. Es Ravenclaw, ya nos ha atacado antes y se iría a la tumba sin confesar –sonrió con desgana, especialmente por la última parte del análisis. Él mismo dudaba mucho de esa gemela. Tendía a ser introspectiva y lejana, pero sí poseía las aptitudes para una emboscada de ese tipo.

-Eso nos deja con siete sospechosos –recapituló, apoderándose de la última galleta de la bandeja-. Tres Ravenclaw, tres Hufflepuff y un Slytherin.

-Y tenemos a cuatro de ellos aquí –Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, al menos hasta que lo vio morder la galleta-. ¡Dame eso!

-¿Qué? ¡La tomé primero!

-¡Era tu oferta de paz!

-En ningún momento dije eso –negó, buscando comerse la parte restante, pero el rubio dio un tirón a su brazo y se la quitó de la mano con un mordisco-. ¡Draco! –Sonrió presuntuoso, masticando despacio y después lamiéndose los labios con deleite-. Tengo más en la despensa –comunicó, lo que hizo que ambos se miraran en silencio antes de romper a reír, algo que parecía que se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos.

* * *

Harry estiró los brazos, quejándose entre dientes. Se sentía cansado y magullado. Aunque había sido una buena cena y después tuvo ocasión de pasar el rato con sus compañeros, sentía las secuelas de su chapuzón en el lago negro. Especialmente de la parte en que fue apretujado por el calamar gigante. Incluso Malfoy se había retirado temprano. Lo había visto estornudar un par de veces y también lo escuchó toser. Quizás realmente había pescado un resfriado.

-Oye, Greengrass –llamó. Los únicos presentes en la sala común eran la chica, Anthony, Michael y él.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

-Si tu oferta sigue vigente, me ayudaría que Rocky duerma contigo hoy –pidió.

-Por supuesto, de todas formas lo cuidaré mañana.

-Gracias. Además… -dudó. No sabía exactamente porque era difícil efectuar la siguiente pregunta. Debía ser porque no había tratado mucho a Greengrass, nada relacionado con temer a quedar en evidencia. Porque eso era ridículo-. ¿Tienes algo de poción para la gripe? –arrojó finalmente. Él podía sobrellevar el dolor de cuerpo por el trato del calamar, pero sí se sentía levemente culpable de que Malfoy se hubiera enfermado por ello.

-Lo siento, no he preparado últimamente.

-Tengo algunas reservas si quieres –intervino Michael, que había estado jugando cartas con Anthony-. Descuida, no las robé. Soy hábil preparándola porque me resfrío con facilidad –admitió con una sonrisa amigable.

-Te lo agradezco –dijo honestamente.

-Vamos, entre más pronto la tome mejor –Harry parpadeó asombrado por la ligereza y seguridad con que había inferido que era para Malfoy y no para sí mismo-. Daph, vigila que no espíe mi juego, por favor.

-¡Jamás lo haría, Mike! –renegó Anthony, aunque emitió una risa culpable poco después.

-Tendremos nuestros ojos en él –afirmó Greengrass, que sostenía al perro con cariño.

-Buenas noches, chicos –despidió a su vez, marchándose junto a Michael.

-Escuché de su aventura en el lago –comentó, mientras subían las escaleras-. Pensé que los chicos estaban exagerando.

-¿Los chicos…?

-Ah, estoy asesorando a un grupo de quinto para los TIMOS. Dijeron que los habían visto desde la biblioteca.

-Ya veo. Fue un accidente, en realidad.

-Es admirable que todavía te preocupes por él –Harry trastabilló, mirándolo de reojo.

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo he vivido, pero tengo amigos que se vuelven hostiles entre ellos después de una ruptura –aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros-. Es bueno que no sean de ese tipo. Supongo que de alguna forma se siguen queriendo.

-Yo no…

-Lo siento, ¿fui muy lejos? –Michael sonrió en disculpa. Parecía que no era solo Luna ni Anthony, sino una costumbre Ravenclaw eso de ser directo y sincero.

-No tienes que disculparte.

-Bien, dame un momento que cuando no está Justin es difícil encontrar las cosas –indicó, invitándolo a pasar y empezando a revolver entre sus pertenencias.

-Creí que él era más desorganizado que tú.

-Lo es, pero también es hábil con el encantamiento convocador. Yo tiendo a distraerme y termino atrayendo cosas diferentes –confesó, revisando en los cajones de su mesa de noche-. Aquí tienes. Solo un par de tragos y lo tendrás como nuevo –Harry se sintió inexplicablemente avergonzado. Ni siquiera durante los días más intensos de su venganza había llegado a sonrojarse tan furiosamente.

-Gracias, Michael.

El Ravenclaw lo despidió con una sonrisa, regresando hacia la sala común. Contempló el vial en sus manos antes de subir el último nivel de escaleras. No era que él estuviera preocupado por Malfoy. Mucho menos significaba que lo _quería. _Era culpa, como había dicho el rubio. Se sentía en deuda por haber sido salvado y haberlo expuesto a que se enfermara. Cuando entró a la habitación, las farolas ya estaban apagadas. Quizás su compañero estaba peor de lo que había dejado ver. Convocó un silencioso Lumos, acercándose a la cama de la izquierda, pero estaba vacía. Giró hacia su propia cama, notando el bulto envuelto en sabanas junto a la pared. Sintió un chispazo extraño al encontrarlo en su espacio. Aunque debió haberlo previsto, pues compartían cama cada vez que Rocky estaba con ellos. Aun así, se tomó su tiempo antes de acercarse, tocándole el hombro para despertarlo.

-Hey, Draco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te traje poción para el resfrío –dijo sin titubear, copiando el estilo Ravenclaw de decir las cosas directamente.

-No tomaré nada preparado por ti –podía estar adormilado y con la voz enronquecida, pero Malfoy se daba el lujo de ser despectivo con sus habilidades en pociones.

-No la hice yo.

-Dame eso –bufó, pero destapó el vial mientras el chico se sentaba. Tenía nariz y ojos enrojecidos. Se lo pasó con cuidado, alumbrándolos con la varita. Tomó un par de tragos, regresándoselo con una mueca de aversión-. Asqueroso.

-De nada.

-Apaga eso y ven a dormir –ordenó, dejándose caer y envolviéndose con las mantas.

Dudó de nuevo, aunque no debió ser así. Estaba oscuro y Malfoy muy somnoliento, por lo que no había notado la ausencia del perro. Sería muy sencillo no informarle al respecto y simplemente acostarse a dormir a su lado… Pero no tenía ninguna razón para hacer eso. Con una sensación de injustificada decepción, volvió a hablar.

-Greengrass tiene a Rocky, no es necesario compartir la cama –anunció. Malfoy no respondió de inmediato, haciéndolo pensar que quizás había vuelto a dormirse.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué…? –repitió. Debía ser que se sentía desorientado, ya que esa pregunta no parecía tener relación con nada.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Acaso… quieres que duerma contigo? –inquirió en un susurro. Malfoy no podía referirse a eso. Siempre había odiado dormir con él.

-Podría necesitar que me atiendas más tarde –respondió en el mismo tono suave, como si estuviera tapándose la cara con la manta.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Draco? –Insistió, aun de pie a la par de su cama y sin saber cómo proceder con ese inaudito giro de eventos. Dormir con él sin que fuera absolutamente necesario. Eso solo había ocurrido una vez, cuando ambos habían estado demasiado drogados para sentir vergüenza o molestia por ello. Sin embargo, Malfoy debía sentirse mareado por los síntomas y su osada propuesta seguramente estaba ligada al efecto adormecedor de la poción. Convencido de ello, Harry sonrió con pesar antes de obligarlo a retractarse-. ¿Cantarás para mí si lo hago?

-Vete, Potter. Te devolveré tu cama mañana –dijo de malhumor.

-Qué descanses, Draco –hubo una contestación más, pero no alcanzó a descifrar los balbuceos del chico.

Harry se cambió en la penumbra, yendo a acomodarse en la cama de Malfoy poco después. Sentía una mano invisible oprimiendo su pecho, reviviendo el ardor que había experimentado mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Probablemente solo eran las consecuencias después de un día tan accidentado y todo regresaría a la normalidad a la mañana siguiente. Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro entre la almohada del rubio. El último pensamiento del que fue consciente tenía que ver con el gel de baño de Draco. Podría mencionarle que regresara al anterior… Extrañaba el olor a bosque primaveral.

* * *

Había algo que Draco odiaba más que la idiotez de los demás e incluso más que los rodeos de Potter al hablar. Y eso eran las preocupaciones innecesarias. Consideraba que no existía algo más improductivo y estúpido que eso. Pocas veces algo le había quitado el sueño, pero en ese par de días había caído en un abismo sinsentido. Todo empezó esa noche, con una poción para la gripe y su extraña conversación con Potter. _Cómo no. _El Gryffindor siempre tenía que estar involucrado en sus conflictos. Aunque había obtenido lo que deseó desde un principio, es decir, librarse de compartir la cama con él, no sentía que hubiese ganado. Potter seguramente actuó así porque se sentía culpable y le dio lástima. Pese a las circunstancias, había sido el primero en ceder. Debía significar su victoria y no hacerlo sentir tan… insatisfecho. Le molestaba no ser capaz de comprender porque ese detalle era algo tan importante.

Esos días, había vuelto a pasar tiempo con él. Sin notarlo se había interesado en las historietas que leía el susodicho. Potter, al descubrirlo, no se burló sino que le preguntó cuáles quería leer y se las prestó sin inmutarse. Así habían compartido esa tarde, leyendo al lado del otro y debatiendo sobre las tramas de vez en cuando. El Gryffindor se levantaba por bocadillos de tanto en tanto, siempre incluyendo su parte y comentando alguna otra cosa. Su yo de once años estaría orgulloso de verlo departiendo en compañía de Potter, pero su yo de dieciocho años se sentía disgustado. ¿Acaso echaba de menos sus legendarias confrontaciones? ¿O es porque eran vacaciones y no había hecho más que estar junto al simplón de Potter? Tal vez solo eran efectos secundarios de su resfrío. Aunque de nuevo, gracias a su compañero de habitación se había curado al día siguiente. De todas formas, algo le molestaba. Y ser incapaz de ponerle nombre lo estaba inquietando, como una molesta espinita cuya ubicación no podía determinar pero que se clavaba cada vez más profundo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Piensan pasar todas las vacaciones leyendo? –exclamó la chica lobo, que hacía su entrada a la sala común junto a Bones y una aburrida Daphne. Supuso que su colega Slytherin solo estaba con ellas para matar el tiempo.

-Yo no le veo problema –dijo, corroborando sus sospechas-. De hecho, creo que me uniré a su club.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan los cómics? –cuestionó.

-No tengo interés particular, pero podría darles una oportunidad.

-¡No, chicos! ¡Es imposible! Sé que somos pocos, pero deberíamos hacer algo divertido, aunque sea algún juego de mesa –insistió.

-O alguna competencia –sugirió Abbott.

-¡Eso es! De la clase de juegos que se hace en una pijamada.

-¿Por qué no una pijamada? –Draco volteó hacia atrás. Goldstein venía bajando las escaleras cargando al Pomerania. A juzgar por sus rulos alborotados, debían haber estado durmiendo en su habitación.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Podemos pedir que nos traigan la comida y empezar desde temprano! –propuso la chica.

-También podemos organizar una guerra de almohadas y hacer llamadas de broma vía flú –el comentario de Potter lo pilló desprevenido, arrancándole una carcajada.

-Fabricaremos brazaletes de amistad a juego –agregó. Compartiendo una sonrisa con él.

-¡Blanco y negro como los colores de la torre central! –proclamó.

-Ya que estamos en ello, ¿por qué no hacemos una banda de rock? Yo seré el representante.

-¡Seremos los fabulosos hurones de Sahegoro! –Draco se echó a reír, dándole un sutil puntapié.

-¡Chicos! –volvió a chillar la Gryffindor, aunque también sonreía.

-Yo creo que la pijamada sería divertida –casi saltó en su lugar, buscando el origen de la voz de Corner. El chico estaba en el suelo detrás de una mesa, armando algo con piezas de madera.

-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

-Desde que bajaron hablando sobre villanos ficticios –informó. Draco habría jurado que estaban solos todo ese tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿lo haremos?

Se encogió de hombros, marcando la página que había estado leyendo. En el otro sillón, Potter asintió con semblante amistoso.

-Está bien, Susan.

-¡Genial! ¡Escojan su mejor pijama y prepárense para una noche sensacional! –exclamó la chica lobo, haciéndolo mirar el techo en un acto de arrepentimiento inmediato. Conectó con la mirada divertida de Potter, que le advertía que no fuera tan cascarrabias. Draco se contentó con enseñarle la lengua, gesto que hizo reír al idiota.

* * *

Contrario al malestar que creyó que sentiría al convivir con sus compañeros esa noche, Draco casi podía admitir que lo estaba pasando bien. Tras cambiarse en su habitación y volver a la sala común con su almohada y algunas mantas, compartieron una abundante cena. Incluso habían recibido una dotación de cerveza de mantequilla, regalo ilícito del profesor Greg, según decía la nota que la acompañaba. Después jugaron a las cartas, adivina el mago famoso (algo para lo que Potter era pésimo y Daphne destacaba), competencias de comer caramelos y "el juego del chismoso", algo propuesto por Brown a lo que no daba crédito pero había terminado siendo muy divertido. Se turnaron para empezar a pasar un mensaje, pero cada uno iba agregando o quitando cosas. En especial él, que terminaba transmitiendo algo completamente diferente a Corner, quien estaba a su izquierda. El resultado era una frase sin sentido y muy rara que los hacía reír a todos.

-Oigan, ¿quieren subir las apuestas? –propuso Goldstein, después que el juego finalizó.

-Suena tentador, ¿qué tienes en mente? –Bones se apuntó de inmediato, haciendo alarde de esa desconocida faceta aventurera de los Hufflepuff.

-Jugaremos con esto –anunció, enseñándoles una de las botellas vacías.

-¿En serio? ¿Un juego de verdad o reto? Te consideraba más ingenioso –declaró, con una mueca despectiva. De todos los presentes, solo se creía capaz de besar a Daphne y a Potter.

-Es más divertido cuando hay muchos jugadores –añadió la Hufflepuff, atrayendo la atención de todos. Brown maulló hacia a ella.

-No me han dejado explicarles. No será un típico verdad o reto –advirtió, recorriendo el círculo con expresión astuta-. Jugaremos verdad o sickle. Ya que somos siete, la tarifa será de seis. Si alguien no quiere contestar lo que le pregunten, tendrá que pagar un sickle a cada concursante.

-¡Fenomenal! –exclamó la chica lobo, encantada con la premisa.

-¿Están de acuerdo? –Draco permaneció atento a la reacción de Potter. Miraba la botella con recelo, apenas mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Acaso había algo que temía tener que responder?

-Me parece apropiado –habló, ganándose un par de miradas de asombro-. ¿Qué pasa? Me gusta el dinero fácil –Bones sonrió en su lugar, echándose hacia adelante.

-¡Haz girar eso, Tony!

-¿Todos seguros? –la mayoría asintió, salvo Daphne, que movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¿Daph?

-Espero que no hagan las preguntas correctas, no quiero terminar más pobre esta noche –accedió, con un leve encogimiento. Sonrió hacia ella, compartiendo el sentimiento.

-De acuerdo. ¡Vamos! –posicionó la botella en el centro y la hizo girar sin titubear. Tras algunas vueltas, se detuvo frente a Daphne, causando que todos rieran-. Es el destino.

-Qué más da.

-Empezaré con algo nivel medio –informó, con una sonrisa taimada que Draco solo había visto en Slytherins-. Sé que eres escritora, así que quisiera saber… Si tuvieras que elegir a algunos de tus compañeros para escribir una novela romántica, ¿a quienes elegirías? –inexplicablemente, eso la hizo sonrojarse a medida que negaba. Daphne le arrojó una grajea antes de responder.

-¿Eso es nivel medio, Anthony? –suspiró hondo y encaró a Draco con una sonrisa de disculpa que no parecía del todo sincera-. Draco y Harry –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y cubrirse el rostro.

-¡Lo sabía! –chilló Brown, dándole un empujoncito.

-Supongo que me siento halagado –comentó Potter, reponiéndose a la impresión y actuando como un jodido caballero al querer animarla.

-La verdad, no me sorprende. Cualquiera querría inmortalizar mi belleza y carisma –admitió, rehusándose a permitir que solo él quedara bien.

-Ya, ya. Alguien más debe sufrir –Daphne se recuperó, irguiéndose y volviendo a poner en movimiento la botella.

-Oh, no. ¡Qué demencial mi karma! –se quejó Brown, perdiendo la sonrisa cuando la botella la señaló.

-Bien, ya que Anthony inició con temas amorosos… Dinos, ¿a quién de los presentes le darías un mordisco? –se escucharon risas nerviosas y el jadeo indignado de la chica lobo.

-¿Qué demonios, Daphne…? –dijo Draco, sorprendido y un tanto divertido por el rumbo de la pregunta.

-No voy por ahí mordiendo gente –estableció con pudor, entonces enrojeció y se encogió un poco-. Pero no pienso pagar seis sickles por eso, así que diré que… Elegiría a Anthony –hubo más risas, un sonidillo asqueado de Draco y un ronroneo del aludido, que ruborizó aún más a la chica-. Espero tener suerte, quiero ganar un par de sickles después de admitir eso –mantuvo una sonrisa abochornada, girando la ahora infame botella.

-Supongo que está de más pedir piedad –fue la resignada reacción de Corner.

-¡Vamos a revelar uno de los grandes misterios de la torre central! –Proclamó dramáticamente, olvidando su vergonzosa confesión-. Michael, ¿Justin y tú han tenido una relación más allá del terreno amistoso?

-Por supuesto –la ligereza en sus palabras arrancó un par de exclamaciones de asombro-. Somos como hermanos.

-¡Ay, por favor!

-Chicos, qué indiscretos –amonestó con una sonrisa-. Solo tenemos una buena amistad, como Daphne y Hermione.

Y la maldita botella giró una vez más.

-Qué interesante.

-Oh, vaya –Bones y Brown reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, volteando hacia el siguiente participante. El mismísimo Potter.

-Quisiera ser bondadoso contigo, pero todos tenemos que pasar por esto –indicó, sonriéndole con auténtica disculpa.

-Pregunta, Michael –animó el intrépido (y estúpido) Gryffindor.

-Será sencillo. ¿Te gusta dormir con Draco? –Brown emitió un gritito revienta tímpanos, Bones contempló al moreno con mirada compasiva y Potter empalideció un poco.

-Para ser claros, cuando hablas de "dormir"…

-¡Lavender! Cuánta perversidad, chicas –volvió a amonestar, incluyendo a Daphne en el regaño-. Me refiero al acto de descansar para reponer energías.

Sus compañeras intentaron defenderse, pero Draco estaba más interesado en la reacción de Potter. O la falta de ella. Se había quedado congelado, contemplando la alfombra con expresión vacía.

-¿Entonces, Harry?

-Siento que incluso si les pago, eso les daría la respuesta –dijo en un inesperado tono normal, volviendo a parecer el mismo de siempre-. Supongo que… es reconfortante dormir junto a alguien –abrió más los ojos, asombrado por la facilidad con que había aceptado eso.

-Qué dulce –fue la imprevista respuesta de Brown, que en conjunto con Daphne y Bones observaban con ternura al idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera admirado incluso después de admitir algo tan vergonzoso?

La botella giró una vez más, deteniéndose en Daphne de nuevo.

-Oh, genial. Pagaré la indiscreción de Mike.

-No te preocupes –tranquilizó Potter, sonriéndole amigable. Maldito.

-Tú no te contengas, esto hace que el juego sea interesante –Draco ladeó el rostro hacia ella. ¿Desde cuándo se hablaban con tanta confianza?

-En ese caso, ya que todos parecen interesados en hablar de eso… ¿Quién ha sido tu amor secreto en el colegio? Ya sea de antes o actualmente, el que prefieras –Brown aplaudió e incluso él miró con respeto a Potter. Jamás lo creyó capaz de lanzarle algo tan directo y letal a la chica.

-Chicos, así es como se gana dinero –respondió con una sonrisa serena, rebuscando en su monedero azul.

-¡Daphne!

-Es el juego, Lavender. Puedo escoger responder o pagar –dijo dignamente, colocando el montoncito de sickles en el centro para que todos tomaran el suyo.

Draco jugueteó con la moneda en sus manos, pensando que la actitud de Daphne podía tener dos posibles explicaciones. Primero, no confiaba en la prudencia de los presentes y temía que se esparciera el rumor sobre su respuesta. O segundo, su _amor secreto _estaba presente en ese círculo.

-¡No! –Bones observaba con desolación la botella que la marcaba como la siguiente.

-Esto me hace sentir mejor.

-Eso es maldad pura –comentó Corner, riendo hacia la desafortunada nueva víctima de Daphne.

-Susan –inició, con una sonrisa lobuna que hasta Brown debía envidiar-. Siempre he sentido que eres muy cortés con todos, así que esto me interesa. De los habitantes de la torre central, no solo nosotros… ¿A quién consideras insoportable y por qué?

-¡Qué emboscada! –exclamó Goldstein. Debía estársele pegando el ánimo relajado y mordaz de sus amigos, porque Draco también la observó interesado. Tenía su gracia escuchar a un Hufflepuff hablar mal de otros.

-No es tan difícil porque no está aquí –reconoció, exhalando despacio-. Es Parkinson. No tiene sentido porque no he tratado mucho con ella, pero… Hay algo en la forma que habla que me hace sentir que siempre está tramando algo o que sabe un secreto sobre mí. Es ilógico, pero me pone de los nervios –se estremeció un poco y seguidamente dio un vistazo a los dos Slytherins del círculo, como si temiera represalias. Draco sonrió enigmático.

-Probablemente sabe algo sobre ti.

-¡No alimentes su paranoia! –reprendió Daphne, aunque en sus ojos brillaba el entendimiento. Pansy sabía jugar muy bien su carta de señorita frívola, pero ambos la conocían lo suficiente para saber que era una fachada. La chica tenía una personalidad dominante y estratégica, además de ser sumamente persuasiva. Bones no andaba tan mal al ser precavida-. Aunque es fascinante saber tu percepción sobre ella. Adelante, es tu turno –giró torpemente la botella, que no dio ni una vuelta completa y se detuvo frente a él. Draco rió por lo bajo, la vida no podía tratarlo mejor. Entonces encaró a la Hufflepuff, que seguía nerviosa tras sus declaraciones.

-Te escucho, Bones.

-Draco, tú… ¿Sigues enamorado de Harry?

* * *

**Notas finales: **es increíble como mis capítulos favoritos suelen coincidir con las fechas especiales. Me da un poco de pena que tendrán la continuación en unos días, me habría gustado hacerlos esperar más, jajaja. Hay algo que me encanta y es la forma en que hablan sobre sus compañeros, además de -obviamente- esa escena final. Tuve algunas dudas sobre quienes se quedarían, pero me gustó mucho la combinación que elegí al final. Y bueno, nos leemos el viernes.

En el capítulo 18: ¿cómo era antes?

Allyselle


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **he visto nuevos favoritos y follows por ahí, así que quiero agradecer a quienes han empezado a seguir la historia. Pensaba que realmente es mucho tiempo el que dedico para entregarles algo bonito, con un mínimo de errores, coherente, etc. Por eso leer sus comentarios en que me dicen lo que les gustó o que esperan con ansias lo que sigue, me motiva mucho a seguir. Muchas gracias. Este día dedico el cap a Vernica, lamento no poder contestarte directamente, pero gracias por tu comentario, me hace muy feliz que disfrutes el fic. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 18. ¿Cómo era antes?**

Admiraba la temeridad de Susan para formularle una pregunta así a Malfoy. Estaba seguro de que si su relación hubiese sido real, eso habría acarreado una rabieta, insultos y quizás hechizos varios. Pero en su lugar, resultaba gracioso e interesante. Por lo que conocía del chico, podía prever algunas posibles reacciones. La menos probable era que escogiera pagar en lugar de responder. Porque Malfoy odiaba perder y menos cuando _realmente no tenía nada que perder. _Por lo tanto, suponía que iba a contestar, aunque se estaba tomando su tiempo. En cuanto a las potenciales replicas, se le ocurrían tres. Primero, podía tomar una postura frívola y decir que no. Causaría un ambiente incómodo y quizás tenso, pero era el tipo de cosas que le gustaban. Segundo, podía ponerse dramático y decir que sí, de nuevo, consiguiendo perturbar el ánimo de sus compañeros. Por último, podía optar por ser un poco evasivo, casi como él mismo cuando fue su turno de responder.

-¿Quién lo diría? Somos los Slytherin quienes hemos terminado pagando –dijo finalmente, sorprendiéndolo al meter la mano en su bolsillo y dejar la torrecilla de monedas en el medio.

-Eso es suficiente respuesta, ¿no crees? –cuchicheó Anthony, hablándole al oído. Harry negó, pero el chico le guiñó un ojo como prometiendo guardar el secreto.

El juego de la botella duró un rato más, en que Lavender se vio obligada a admitir que había besado a cinco de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Seamus. Michael pagó para no tener que responder "¿a quién de las chicas presentes secuestrarías para un tórrido viaje a la playa?", (pregunta cortesía de Daphne). Anthony reveló que su fantasía secreta era tener su propia línea de productos cosméticos (algo que no sorprendió a nadie). Susan admitió haber tenido un enamoramiento con Theodore Nott (eso sí sorprendió a la mayoría). Daphne volvió a pagar cuando le pidieron que describiera la trama de su libro (lo que le provocó un mal presentimiento, al saberse parte de la inspiración de la chica).

En ese momento, la botella volvió a detenerse frente a él.

-Vaya, me persigue una suerte extraña esta noche –declaró la Slytherin, sonriendo cómplice. Harry se contuvo de regresar el gesto.

La noche anterior una extraña conversación había tenido lugar en la cocina de la torre central. Había bajado por agua, después de comerse su bocadillo nocturno en la habitación…

_Las farolas de la cocina estaban encendidas, iluminando la encorvada figura de Greengrass. Harry se detuvo a un paso de la puerta. No había consultado la hora, pero debía ser más de medianoche. ¿Qué la tenía despierta tan tarde?_

_-Greengrass –saludó, para evitar asustarla. Sin embargo, ella saltó en su asiento, cubriendo lo que había estado haciendo. Tenía un fajo de pergaminos bajo sus brazos, el tintero a medio llenar a su lado y una pluma fuente muy gastada._

_-Ah, Potter. _

_-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó amablemente, yendo a escudriñar a la despensa. _

_-Sí, solo estaba muy distraída. _

_-Ah._

_-¿Qué hay de ti?_

_-Vine por agua –señaló, sirviéndose en un vaso mediano-. ¿Estabas escribiendo?_

_-Lo intentaba –la chica suspiró, apoyando el mentón en su mano. Parecía muy cansada y un poco triste. A su mente acudió lo que había hablado con Malfoy el día anterior. No la conocía mucho y tampoco parecían tener cosas en común, pero en ese momento… Se veía como si realmente necesitara hablar con alguien._

_-¿Hay algo que te preocupe…? –inexplicablemente, una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro._

_-Los Gryffindor son peligrosos, lo vengo diciendo desde que empezó este experimento de convivencia._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Es como Hermione, siempre se dan cuenta de lo que otros no –Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, apoyando los codos al otro lado de la isla. _

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Temo por el exilio. _

_-¿Disculpa? –Greengrass reaccionó con una suave risa ante su expresión estupefacta._

_-Suena dramático, lo sé. _

_-No te entiendo._

_-He llegado a un punto en que siento que mi vida ha sido un engaño –declaró honestamente, echándose atrás y relajando los hombros-. Desde mi primer día aquí… ¿Sabes que el sombrero me quería enviar a Ravenclaw? Pero no tuve el valor de aceptarlo y le pedí que me enviara a Slytherin. _

_-Dicen que las elecciones que hacemos nos hacen quienes somos –intentó animar, recordando sus propias dudas hacía algunos años._

_-Pero yo no lo quería. Era lo que se esperaba de mí. _

_-¿Te arrepientes?_

_-No del todo, ha tenido sus partes buenas._

_-¿Entonces qué te preocupa?_

_-¿Honestamente? La reacción de mi familia cuando les diga que quiero una carrera muggle –alzó las cejas, impresionado. Jamás creyó que tendría una conversación con ella durante la madrugada, mucho menos que la escucharía decir algo semejante. _

_-¿Sería tan malo?_

_-Sería como si les dijera que llevo años enamorada de un mestizo._

_-¿Eso es verdad, Greengrass? –ella tragó saliva, observándolo con agotamiento._

_-Te acabo de confesar dos secretos imperdonables, creo que puedes llamarme Daphne –Harry sonrió, viéndola como si fuera la primera vez que pudiera apreciar claramente sus facciones, pese a no tener los lentes puestos. Ciertos gestos de la tarde anterior cobraban sentido en ese momento._

_-Hazlo, Daphne. Sigue tu propio camino. Y no tengas miedo, puedo decirte desde mi experiencia que encontrarás más familia que sepa entenderte. _

_-Gracias, Harry. _

Volvió a contemplarla como en la cocina, con una sonrisa amigable, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calma. No sabía si había comprendido su pregunta _sobre amor _como un intento de ayudarla o como un as en su contra. Suponía que estaba por averiguarlo.

-Dime Harry… En toda tu vida, ¿hay algo de lo que te arrepientas? –frunció el ceño ante una interrogante tan general e íntima. Daphne recibió algunas miradas de asombro que después se trasladaron a él con intriga.

Algo de qué arrepentirse. Había muchas cosas que lamentaba, pero que no habían estado en su control, como crecer junto a sus tíos. No obstante… Alzó la mirada, conectando con un par de ojos grises que tampoco escondían su curiosidad.

_Haber entregado a Rocky hace unas noches. _

El pensamiento lo sorprendió, haciéndolo abrir más los ojos. Claro que no lamentaba eso. Era ridículo. Entonces se le ocurrió que podía aprovechar para ayudarla.

-No hay algo específico, pero creo que me arrepiento de haber dejado pasar oportunidades que no se repiten –respondió.

-Qué sabio –elogió Corner.

-Y apropiado –murmuró Daphne, inclinando el rostro. Harry le sonrió antes de volver a girar la botella.

-Apunta y dispara –retó Anthony, que era el siguiente objetivo.

No se le ocurría algo muy escandaloso que inquirir, pero quería regresar el ambiente disipado a la sala, así que lanzó una pregunta que podría haber sido para cualquiera.

-Dime, ¿qué es lo peor que has hecho en contra de alguien y que jamás supo que fuiste tú? –el rubio echó la cabeza atrás, riendo fuerte.

-¡Me atrapaste, Harry! –acusó. Devolvió su sonrisa, un tanto apabullado por esa reacción-. Bien, es momento de ser honesto. Incluso pensé que me llevaría este secreto a la tumba… -Anthony suspiró e inesperadamente se enfrentó a Malfoy-. ¿Recuerdas el incidente en el lavabo? Cuando entraron de improviso y mi rostro sufrió las consecuencias –el rubio asintió despacio, con semblante dubitativo. Ni siquiera Harry tenía idea de a dónde se dirigía al mencionar eso-. Entonces juré que me vengaría de ti.

-¿Lo hiciste? –cuestionó con incredulidad.

-Gracias a una conversación con Luna, supe que eras alérgico a algunas cosas. Pensaba usarlo en tu contra de alguna forma y tuve mi oportunidad perfecta cuando nos trajeron a Rocky. Desde entonces y sin descanso he estado aplicando cierta esencia en tu cama, ropa, gel de baño, perfume y cremas para que el perro te persiguiera sin tregua.

-¡Maldita sea, Goldstein! –increpó en tono chillón. Harry prácticamente rodaba de la risa, disfrutando de la expresión indignada y colérica de Malfoy, que en ese instante arrojaba una pantufla al sonriente rostro de Anthony.

-¡Te dije que me vengaría!

-¡Casi duermo en el suelo por tu culpa!

-Ah, sí. Terminé haciéndote un favor, ¿no? –sonrió culpable, girándose hacia él-. Lo siento, Harry. También te afecté a ti.

-Creo que coincidimos en que esa confesión es insuperable –determinó Daphne, después que Malfoy resopló y se quedó de brazos cruzados como un crío resentido.

Una vez más, contempló a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Todavía recordaba la primera noche, cuando todos habían actuado esquivos y a la defensiva. Les había tomado algunos meses y muchos altercados, pero finalmente eran capaces de compartir una velada muy agradable y entretenida. Ni siquiera la revelación de Anthony había sacado lo peor de Malfoy, que en otro momento lo habría atacado sin piedad. Suponía que el profesor Greg no había hecho un tiro al aire, después de todo.

* * *

No podía dormirse. El primer inconveniente había sido su saco para dormir, que hacía ruido al más leve movimiento. Después el maldito Pomerania, que lo seguía persiguiendo. Aunque ahora ya conocía el motivo. Tras ahuyentarlo y cubrirse apropiadamente, se había llevado el susto de su vida cuando escuchó susurros siniestros, pero resultó que solo era el jodido Goldstein de nuevo, murmurando recetas de pociones en sueños. Inexplicablemente, Corner había comenzado a hablar también, aunque parecía estar recitando letras de canciones. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, así que decidió que si él no podía dormir, Potter tampoco lo haría. Se levantó de su espacio y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala, donde el moreno se había acostado junto a la pared. Estaba dormido de lado, sin los lentes y con una conmovedora expresión de paz. Así que lo pateó en el hombro para que notase su presencia. Potter movió la boca, aunque no escuchó sonido alguno. Repitió la acción hasta que los ojos verdes lo enfocaron con reproche.

-Muévete –ordenó. El razonamiento del tipo se veía afectado a esa hora, fue obvio cuando alzó la mano para pedirle que esperara y sacudió la varita sin que nada sucediera.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te muevas, me voy a acostar.

-¿Para eso me despertaste?

-Esos idiotas no dejan de hablar –renegó, señalando hacia su anterior ubicación.

-¿Es eso? ¿O es que quieres dormir conmigo?

-Sí, claro. Me debes una noche a tu lado –ironizó, resoplando. Potter sonrió adormilado, pero empezó a moverse.

-Espera –volvió a blandir la varita, en esa ocasión el efecto fue visible, pues notó como su saco para dormir se agrandaba-. Adelante, antes que esté suficientemente despierto para comprender que es una mala idea –rió por lo bajo, metiendo las piernas con cuidado y deslizándose a su lado. El saco estaba caliente y olía a dulces.

-¿Estuviste comiendo caramelos?

-No tengo que darte cuentas de lo que hago con mi vida –declaró dignamente. Draco rió, deteniéndose cuando lo vio volver a blandir la varita. Supuso que se había acostumbrado a no ser blanco de sus ataques, pero tampoco debía ser recomendable ser pillado con la guardia baja. Sin embargo, lo único que pasó fue que ya no pudo escuchar los balbuceos de sus compañeros.

-Creí que solo podías insonorizar una habitación completa.

-Es un hechizo diferente –admitió, guardando la varita bajo su almohada.

-Qué útil.

-Lo es.

Draco aguardó un momento en silencio. Se sentía confortable ahí y sin la interrupción de los demás, debería ser capaz de dormirse rápidamente. No obstante, su mente seguía ocupada pensando en las revelaciones de esa noche. Potter lo había pillado desprevenido al decir que le gustaba dormir con él. Recordaba lo incómodo de las primeras noches, cuando despertaba con el cuello tieso y la espalda resentida debido a lo tenso de sus movimientos. No podía referirse a eso. Pero eso solo dejaba una opción. Y eran esas vergonzosas noches en que lo había abrazado hasta el amanecer.

-¿Por qué no quisiste responderles? –la voz de Potter lo sobresaltó, porque pensó que ya se había dormido. Pero ya que no tenía antecedentes en hablar en sueños y la pregunta era coherente, supuso que solo había estado absorto en sus cavilaciones igual que él. Y pensando en algo muy parecido.

-Quizás temí que no podrías lidiar con mis palabras –arrojó con vanidad. Tras un par de segundos, Potter se echó a reír.

-Qué cínico eres.

-Me gusta jugar bajo mis propias reglas, Harry –recordó.

Eso le hizo notar otra cosa, de esos detalles que se estaba percatando poco a poco, y es que pese a haber deshecho su trato hacía semanas, ambos seguían llamándose por sus nombres. Se le había ocurrido volver a dirigirse a él por su apellido, pero sería extraño. Muchas cosas parecían haber cambiado durante su tregua.

-Eso lo sé de sobra.

Draco no respondió, solo se quedó mirando hacia el oscuro techo. Dormir con Potter le había parecido apropiado, ya que hasta que Goldstein cumpliera y dejara de aplicarle la _esencia atrae Rocky _seguiría teniéndolo pegado a él, y el chico había demostrado ser útil para mantenerlo a distancia. Pero su cercanía agudizaba la sensación incomprensible que lo acompañaba desde hacía unos días. Cerró los ojos, suspirando y tratando de vaciar su mente.

-¿Alguna vez piensas sobre esa noche? –se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, suponiendo que sus intentos por dormir no funcionarían mientras Potter siguiera interrumpiéndolo.

Asimismo, reflexionó en lo que acababa de preguntarle. Siempre le había fastidiado que el tipo pareciera incapaz de formular una pregunta lógica y completa, hablándole como si estuviera en su mente y supiera a lo que aludía. Pero en ese momento lo fastidió aún más que pese a seguir con esa maldita costumbre, él sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba. Así que en lugar de reprocharle su ambigüedad, eligió desentenderse.

-¿Qué noche?

-Creo que sabes a cual me refiero –afirmó. Draco se encogió en su sitio, repentinamente consciente del escaso espacio entre los dos.

-¿Podría ser la noche en que me salvé de dormir contigo porque dejaste al perro con Daphne? –sugirió, porque si el maldito Potter quería hablar de eso, no iba a ser él quien lo dijera. Sería admitir que lo recordaba, cuando eso debía ser algo irrelevante.

-No, fue mucho antes.

-¿Me vas a explicar o seguirás jugando a las adivinanzas? –presionó, manteniéndose firme en su juego.

O ese era el plan. Porque entonces lo escuchó moverse a su lado, acomodándose sobre un costado para buscar su mirada. Era escasa la luz de luna, pero fue suficiente para que notara la sonrisa en el rostro del imbécil obstinado.

-No, me refiero a la noche en que te besé antes de dormir –dijo tranquilamente.

Quizás para él fuera solo algo gracioso, pero por desgracia, para Draco tenía un significado más vergonzoso. Esa noche había protagonizado su momento de mayor debilidad, algo que jamás debió suceder con Potter como compañía. Aunque había luchado por restarle importancia y empujarlo hacia lo más recóndito de su memoria, recordaba cada detalle de ese suceso. Y lo invadía la impotencia y el remordimiento, por haber cedido ante él. Todavía escuchaba el eco de sus latidos acelerados…

-No te culpo, sé que debe ser difícil compartir la cama con alguien como yo –respondió sin titubear, usando su mejor máscara de presunción.

Aunque todas sus barreras empezaban a parecer insuficientes esa noche, en especial cuando Potter volvía a hacer alarde de sus respuestas confusas.

-Lo es, muchísimo –Draco ladeó el rostro con sospecha, tratando de encontrar las intenciones ocultas en toda esa maldita conversación. Los ojos del chico estaban oscurecidos por las sombras de la habitación.

Si quería arriesgarse a hacerlo admitir algo, debía recordarle que eso podía ser un juego de dos.

-¿En quién pensabas? –Potter frunció el ceño, adelantándose un poco más-. Antes de empezar con esto –añadió ante su silenciosa exigencia de explicaciones-, dijiste que no te molestaría o incomodaría besarme mientras pensaras en alguien más. Solo me preguntaba en quien pensabas cuando me besabas.

-Ah, eso.

-¿No vas a responder? –Potter le mostró una media sonrisa perezosa.

-Es una pregunta extraña.

-No es la primera de la noche –su sonrisa se amplió, junto con un gesto de haber sido arrinconado en su propio juego.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.

-¿En quién pensabas tú? –devolvió, quizás pensando que escaparía de su escrutinio con eso.

-Soy gay, ¿recuerdas? No necesito pensar en alguien más para disfrutar el beso de otro hombre –expuso, enfrentándolo con audacia. No sería él quien daría un paso atrás esa vez.

-Así que lo disfrutabas.

-No dije eso.

-Pero sé que es así.

-¿En serio? –Cuestionó, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Tan buen concepto tienes de ti mismo?

-No. Pero recuerdo que esa noche devolviste el beso –Draco respiró despacio ante la desfachatez de Potter, que volvía a recordarle ese infame lapsus de rendimiento.

-¿Qué pasa si fue así? –retó, negándose a ser intimidado.

-Sin mencionar… la forma en que reaccionaba tu cuerpo a mí –ni siquiera advirtió el momento en que Potter alzó una de sus manos, hasta que recibió una leve caricia en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué hablar de esto ahora? –demandó en tono firme, aunque empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aliento.

Necesitaba creer que Potter hacía eso para atormentarlo, pero nada en su tono o gestos delataba eso. Conocía su mirada de burla y no había nada de eso en los ojos verdes, dos pozos turbios y peligrosos. Tenía al menos una vena masoquista al pensar que eso le daba cierto atractivo.

-Nada en especial. Por cierto, sobre tu pregunta de hace rato… Es justo decir que al menos _esa _noche, solo pensaba en ti.

-¿Y ahora? –era irracional, como toda esa cháchara. Pero habiendo llegado tan lejos, Draco fue incapaz de detenerse-. ¿También solo piensas en mí?

-Pienso que recuerdas muy bien esa noche –respondió, perfilando su mandíbula y deteniéndose en su mentón-. Y quizás esperas algo así de nuevo –Draco sostuvo su mirada, alzando una ceja para mantener su fachada engreída.

-No eres muy bueno adivinando –Potter no se amedrentó ni pareció decepcionado, sino que siguió sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿No es así? ¿No esperas ni un solo beso?

-Por supuesto que no –mintió descaradamente. Supo por la mirada de Harry que él tampoco le creía. Si se acercaba un poco más, podría notar lo que le escondió esa maldita noche. Un indeseado golpeteo incesante contra sus costillas. A pesar de su seca respuesta, el chico se inclinó hacia él y Draco cerró los ojos despacio, tratando de ahuyentar la voz que le gritaba que estaba siendo débil de nuevo…

-Bien –la palabra chocó contra sus labios, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos. Harry estaba muy cerca, ahora sí, con una mirada de evidente regocijo-. Buenas noches, Draco –entonces se alejó, dándole la espalda.

El rubio se tapó la boca, buscando acallar el suspiro tembloroso que escapó de sus labios. También se dio la vuelta, consciente de que esa noche no volvería a hablarle ni lo abrazaría. Eso pareció aumentar el tamaño de la espinita en su pecho. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos con rabia. Debería estar furioso con Potter por darse el lujo de jugar a seducirlo. Él había sido astuto al mantenerse firme y no ceder ni un ápice. Nada. Draco para nada deseaba ese beso. Suspiró despacio una vez más, relamiéndose los labios secos y apretujando el saco de dormir del idiota.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Harry estaba solo. Por un par de segundos se le ocurrió que quizás solo había sido un sueño, pues nada parecía fuera de lugar. Su saco de dormir era del tamaño adecuado y el encantamiento _Muffliato _seguía activado. Sin embargo, percibía entre sus mantas el olor de Malfoy. Y le faltaban cinco caramelos. Se tapó la cara con la frazada, sonriendo avergonzado. Muchos se lo habían cuestionado años atrás, incluso en medios escritos… ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Podía alegar que había estado semi consciente de lo que decía, pillado por sorpresa cuando el rubio se metió voluntariamente a su saco… Pero sabía que no era así. De alguna forma, tenía la certeza de que eso hubiera terminado sucediendo de un momento a otro. De acuerdo, él ya había aceptado que podía llegar a sentirse atraído por un hombre. Sin embargo, en ningún momento había resuelto coquetear con uno y muchísimo menos que sería con Malfoy. No obstante, en la oscuridad de la sala común y con el calor del chico a su lado… se encontró preguntándose sobre sus días de tregua. Porque tal como lo había dicho, recordaba muy bien sus besos, así como las reacciones del Slytherin cuando lo tocaba. Y Malfoy lo había corroborado, al admitir que disfrutaba de ello. Lo que en un inicio lo había escandalizado y hasta asqueado, durante la noche anterior lo había llenado de satisfacción. Ya con la cabeza más fresca, podía recordarse a sí mismo que disfrutar de un beso no era lo mismo que sentirse atraído por alguien. Quizás era eso. Había intentado coquetear con él porque se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. Pero Draco no era el único chico en ese castillo. Si de ampliar horizontes se trataba, entonces…

-¿Intentas asfixiarte a ti mismo, Harry? –preguntó una voz simpática, rescatándolo de sus pensamientos. Bajó las mantas despacio, encontrando los animados ojos grises de Anthony.

-Solo estaba pensando –se estiró en su lugar, notando que solo ellos y Michael permanecían en la sala común.

-Vaya, esos lentes se ven muy mal –reaccionó cuando lo vio colocárselos.

-No son los mismos desde el accidente del lago.

-¿Puedo…? –Harry se los pasó, aguardando mientras el chico les daba una curiosa revisión-. Te iba a sugerir algunos hechizos, pero creo que lo más sabio es conseguir unos nuevos –sonrió apesadumbrado, aceptándolos de vuelta. Él mismo ya se había resignado a eso, aunque estaba un poco apegado a ellos. Lo habían acompañado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

-Supongo que conseguiré unos nuevos cuando termine el año escolar.

-Faltan algunos meses, Harry.

-No es la primera vez que los uso rotos –Anthony sonrió, tenía algo que lo hacía sentir a gusto, como cuando hablaba con Neville o alguno de los Gryffindor.

-Veamos, ya que me levanté temprano fui testigo de algo que probablemente no quieres que se sepa –el cambio de tema lo confundió.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que quizás pensaron que nadie se daría cuenta, pero vi a cierto… caballero saliendo de tu saco de dormir –Harry se sintió enrojecer. Sabía que su conversación nocturna no podía haber sido escuchada por nadie, pero desde la perspectiva de los demás, Malfoy y él estuvieron en una relación amorosa. Dormir juntos de nuevo podía resultar sospechoso.

-Él… Rocky todavía lo perseguía.

-No te estaba cuestionando por ello.

-¿Entonces…?

-Te diré algo sobre mí y espero que seas prudente –se encogió de hombros, cuestionándose qué tipo de revelación demandaba tanto secretismo-. Desde hace algunos años… Uso lentillas.

-¿Qué?

-La verdad es que desde niño tuve problemas, pero nunca acepté mi imagen con anteojos –admitió. Harry sonrió levemente, comprobando lo vanidoso que podía ser el chico-. Fue gracias a una tía que pude empezar a usar lentillas. Te aseguro que fue como ver el mundo por primera vez –rió junto a él, disfrutando de la faceta cómplice de Anthony-. Si quieres puedo conseguirte algunos.

-Nunca lo consideré, pero supongo que puedo intentarlo –respondió honestamente.

-Genial, le escribiré a mi tía y te aviso cuando los tenga.

Harry sonrió en agradecimiento, todavía contemplando sus lentes. Supuso que a veces lo mejor era dejar ciertas cosas atrás y aceptar los cambios.

* * *

Draco alzó la varita, estirando todo el brazo y lanzando el hechizo sin pronunciarlo. Un rayo azulado salió disparado, pero no tuvo la velocidad suficiente para llegar hasta su objetivo. Suspiró fastidiado, secándose la frente sin mucha delicadeza. Había sido así toda la mañana. Parecía incapaz de realizar hasta los encantamientos más sencillos.

-He visto a mi abuela acertar más hechizos mientras duerme –se giró con rapidez, aún apuntando con su instrumento mágico.

Daphne estaba a unos pasos de él, apoyada en un árbol y con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera se inmutó, encarándolo con las cejas alzadas y expresión maligna. O eso le pareció.

-Estoy cansado –se excusó, guardándose la varita con frustración.

-De fingir, tal vez.

-¿Qué? –ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No me hagas caso.

-No necesitas pedirlo.

-¡Qué actitud! –Dijo sin perder su sonrisa-. Lamento no ser la compañía que esperabas.

-¿De qué hablas? Eres de las pocas personas a las que tolero.

-Qué honor –la chica conservaba una mirada inquisitiva que empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Había acudido a ese lugar en los lindes del bosque para estar solo y entrenar un rato. Tras una noche muy inusual y una conversación todavía más extraña, había podido dormir apaciblemente. Al despertar su primer descubrimiento fue que la espinita odiosa había desaparecido. En su lugar, se sentía aliviado y satisfecho. Pero le bastó con abrir los ojos para que lo invadiera la inquietud. Lo primero que vio fue un mechón de cabello oscuro. Todo lo demás lo carcomió con despiadada rapidez. La razón para sentirse tan cálido pese a estar en un saco en el suelo era sencilla y atroz. Su cabeza descansaba sobre un brazo fuerte y sus propias extremidades se enroscaban alrededor de un torso ajeno. Incluso sus piernas estaban enredadas con las de alguien más. El hecho de que todas esas partes pertenecieran a Potter fue lo que lo empujó a esa crisis de hechizos mal hechos.

-Eres un desastre, Draco –volvió a centrarse en Daphne, mirándola con mal humor.

-Te estás juntando con muchos Ravenclaws últimamente, querida. ¿Dónde ha quedado tu diplomacia?

-Supongo que he encontrado la valía en decir las cosas directamente. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué quieres? –su sonrisa se acentuó, mientras se descruzaba de brazos y le señalaba el castillo.

-No es por mí, el profesor Greg nos ha pedido que nos encontremos con él en su despacho.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos…? –masculló, caminando hacia ella, que ya había empezado a andar de regreso.

-Como siempre, podría ser cualquier cosa.

-Mientras no sea otra de sus maravillosas ideas –despotricó, chasqueando la lengua.

-Tal vez es un regalo.

-No solo Ravenclaws, también has estado con Hufflepuffs ¿no? –Daphne volvió a sonreír. La chica nunca había sido muy expresiva, alejándose de todos y centrándose en sus cosas. Tenía uno de los mejores promedios y se esperaban grandes cosas de ella, lo sabía por la amistad entre sus padres. Sin embargo, desde la noche anterior había identificado una luz diferente en ella.

-Eres un poco hipócrita al criticar, _cielo _–devolvió, cuadrando los hombros y mirándolo de reojo. Era una chica alta, por lo que no necesitaba alzar el rostro para hacerlo-. Según recuerdo, te pasabas el día pegado a un Gryffindor.

-Eso ya pasó.

-¿Seguro?

-Completamente –afirmó. Entonces le obsequió una sonrisa taimada, pensando en hacerla desistir de buscar información sobre él y Potter. Para propósitos oscuros, suponía-. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesada?

-No lo decía por eso, pero si fuera el caso… No sería la única –Draco dio un paso en falso, arrancándole una carcajada maligna-. Cuidado, no queremos que el heredero Malfoy tenga un accidente –siguió burlándose sin descanso, haciéndolo resoplar con fastidio.

-Olvida lo que dije antes, prefiero tu faceta Ravenclaw –renegó, siguiéndola por las escaleras hacia el despacho del profesor Greg en el tercer piso.

No sabía por qué de pronto Daphne le decía esas cosas, quizás solo buscaba hacerlo rabiar. Cómo si a él le importara si alguien estaba interesado en Potter o no.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿morí después de escribir esa conversación en el saco? Sí, efectivamente. También fue un guiño a los primeros capítulos cuando empezaban a planear su venganza. Por cierto, llevo semanas atándome las manos para no revelar nada sobre Rocky y su inusual afecto por Draco, jajaja. Honestamente, en mi borrador inicial Anthony era algo así como el estúpido del grupo. Y aunque le dejé su faceta de vanidoso, me gustó el rumbo que le di a su personaje. Porque los Raven también saben vengarse con estilo. Espero que les haya gustado esa revelación. En lo personal, debo admitir que este es el único capítulo cuyo final me parece muy apresurado. Pero era un mal necesario por lo que se viene en el siguiente. Y mejor no digo más. Nos leemos entonces.

En el capítulo 19: ¿encerrados otra vez?

Allyselle


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **¿Harry se dará cuenta de lo que realmente quiere? ¿Draco dejará de mentirse sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Rocky superará su obsesión por Draco? ¿Qué actividad tiene preparada el profesor Greg? Descúbralo en este nuevo capítulo de LITSE.

Vale ya, jajaja. Bienvenidos un día más, agradezco su preferencia. Esta vez dedico a Liss83 uno de mis capítulos favoritos. ¡Vamos a ello!

* * *

**Capítulo 19. ¿Encerrados otra vez?**

Harry suponía que ni siquiera el adivino más experimentado podría haber vaticinado ese curso de eventos. Eso lo hizo sonreír, aunque se cuidó de esconderlo para que el chico no lo notase. No quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de él. O que estaba disfrutando su situación actual, porque no era así, definitivamente no. Estar abrazado a Draco Malfoy en una cueva oscura era lo último que él quería.

Todo había comenzado la tarde del día anterior, cuando Greg Ruczinski citara a los miembros de la torre central que disfrutaban de sus últimos días de vacaciones. Las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar, desde los más fatalistas (como el rubio durmiente) que aseguraban que sería otra idea estúpida del educador. Daphne y Anthony fueron más políticos, diciendo que le darían el beneficio de la duda. Y Susan cumplió con su rol Hufflepuff alegando que podría ser una sorpresa agradable, aunque fue la primera en reaccionar cuando el profesor les dijo en qué consistía la actividad a la que los invitaba.

-¿Una mansión encantada? –repitió, tratando de mantener sus facciones dulces y fallando al mostrar la decepción en su mirada.

-¡Así es! –confirmó Greg, observando el semi circulo de alumnos, que no parecían nada impresionados por su magnífico plan.

-A riesgo de sonar como Trace… –dijo Lavender, tras aclararse la garganta-. No creo que eso sea muy entretenido. Hemos visto cosas más escalofriantes en clase de defensa, profesor.

-Además, si es un evento organizado por muggles seguro estará lleno de clichés de horror, con sangre por doquier y criaturas que ni siquiera existen, como los zombies –añadió Anthony, arrugando la frente con desagrado.

-Este castillo tiene sitios más interesantes para explorar –coincidió Michael-. Me he perdido varias veces y ha sido genial –recibió una sola mirada extrañada de parte del profesor, pues sus compañeros lo conocían bien como para tomar de forma normal ese comentario.

-No, jóvenes, no me están entendiendo. No es cualquier casa encantada. ¡Es _la casa encantada_!

-¿Y eso es diferente?

-Sí, señorita Greengrass. ¿Conocen la historia de los hermanos Degnard? –los únicos en asentir fueron Michael y Anthony, viéndose repentinamente animados.

-¿Es verdad? Escuché que habilitarían su casa para hacer visitas guiadas –preguntó el primero, con tono exaltado.

-¿Podrían decirnos quiénes son?

-Torsus, Rotdo y Clark fueron tres hermanos que vivían al este de Irlanda –empezó a narrar Anthony-. Cuando el menor de los tres, Clark, fue atacado por una acromántula, murió camino al curador mágico más cercano. Después de eso, sus hermanos se obsesionaron con crear un encantamiento para transportarse rápidamente. Rotdo tuvo suerte primero, creando un hechizo que te permitía aparecer en cualquier lugar que conocieras.

-Es el encantamiento de aparición que seguimos usando –siguió Michael, con los ojos brillantes de emoción-. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que podía ser peligroso, ocasionando despartición –Susan hizo una mueca, probablemente recordando su primera lección de ese tipo-. La solución de Torsus fue crear un hechizo aplicable en objetos y que te permitiera trasladarte sin ese riesgo.

-Así surgieron los trasladores –finalizó el profesor, con una enorme sonrisa-. Excelente, 30 puntos para Ravenclaw.

-Fascinante historia, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con la casa encantada? –cuestionó Daphne.

-La casa encantada es la propiedad donde Torsus y Rotdo llevaron a cabo sus experimentos –reveló, gesticulando con dramatismo-. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nos dejarán recorrerla durante un par de horas.

-¡Increíble! –saltó Michael, compartiendo una sonrisa entusiasta con el educador.

-Para quienes aún no comprenden, esa casa es muy impredecible. Fue el escenario de muchas versiones fallidas de encantamientos de transporte, se dice que nadie la conoce por completo, porque de pronto te envía al jardín, de vuelta al vestíbulo o al sótano. Díganme, ¿se animan a recorrerla?

* * *

En retrospectiva, los signos de que eso iba a ser una tragedia habían estado ahí. Primero, cuando Malfoy tomó el traslador a último momento y casi queda afuera del viaje. Sin embargo, el lugar los había cautivado al llegar. Harry no sabía qué esperar, pero el paisaje agreste y verde parecía adecuado para un sitio como al que se dirigía.

-Por motivos obvios, esta propiedad está escondida de los muggles –relató el profesor Greg, señalando la extensión del campo. Se divisaban dos colinas a la distancia y había olor salino en el aire, por lo que supuso que alguna playa se encontraba cerca. Era un día muy despejado, en que el sol bañaba de dorado las altas hierbas que bordeaban la casa de tres niveles-. Un par de instrucciones antes de entrar. Por órdenes de los Inefables que inspeccionaron la residencia, hay que dejar las varitas aquí, pues cualquier fluctuación mágica puede afectar a la inestabilidad de la casa –ahí había estado su segunda advertencia.

Pero no lo interpretó como tal, sino que pensó que las palabras del profesor tenían sentido. Por lo tanto, ocho varitas fueron depositadas en un contenedor de metal que Greg cerró con llave, conservándola en su bolsillo.

-Si se sienten mareados, permanezcan en un sitio seguro y esperen que alguien los encuentre. Intentar salir por sus medios podría ser peligroso –esa fue la tercera advertencia consecutiva, aunque en ese momento solo se encogió de hombros-. Por último, procuren mantenerse al menos con un compañero. Sé que ya no son unos niños, pero por cualquier incidente será mejor tener ayuda. Pueden tomarse de la mano o abrazarse, no los culparía –finalizó con una sonrisa simpática, que fue ampliamente correspondida por Anthony, Michael y Lavender (cuya sed de aventura parecía haber despertado)-. Tendremos la casa por dos horas. Después iremos a cenar por ahí y volveremos al castillo. ¿Están listos?

-¡Por Sahegoro! –gritó Michael, tomando de la mano a Daphne, que estaba más cerca y arrastrándola dentro del recinto. Harry rió junto a los demás, ni siquiera Malfoy fue inmune a esa entrada tan dramática.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –Elogió Greg-. Bien, hay que unirnos a la conquista –estableció, precediendo la marcha.

-¿No piensas entrar? –Harry se volvió justo antes de llegar al umbral, notando que Malfoy seguía viendo la edificación con escepticismo.

-¿De verdad crees que esto será divertido?

-Pues al menos es interesante –admitió. Contrario a lo que había esperado, el rubio no le había reclamado sobre la conversación de la noche anterior, aunque parecía un poco distante. Tal vez solo lo dejaría pasar como lo sucedido _esa noche_, pero por algún extraño motivo, empezaba a frustrarlo que siempre fuera así-. Ya que me hiciste retrasarme, tendremos que permanecer juntos –comentó, evaluando atento la reacción del chico. Malfoy resopló, perdiendo su mirada meditabunda y alzando el mentón.

-Si te mareas no pienso ayudarte –Harry respondió con una sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano.

-Vamos.

-Tampoco voy a tomar tu mano.

-Ni que fuera la primera vez –Malfoy apartó su mano de un golpe, pasando junto a él e internándose en la casa. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. No tenía miedo, pero tampoco le parecía buena idea quedarse solo en un sitio como ese.

El vestíbulo no tenía nada remarcable o único. Era una habitación cuadrada con un par de columnas de piedra un tanto gastadas. Había un tramo de escaleras no muy alto que llevaba al siguiente nivel. Lo primero que notó fue que solo Anthony y el profesor permanecían ahí, evaluando un retrato de dos hombres. Debían ser los antiguos propietarios.

-Ah, chicos. Me alegra que… -se escuchó una especie de chillido que interrumpió las palabras del hombre. Acto seguido, tanto él como el Ravenclaw parecieron caer al vacío, siendo engullidos por el piso donde habían estado. Harry todavía observaba asombrado cuando la risa de Malfoy cortó su impresión.

-Tengo que admitir que ver a ese tipo desaparecer así ya hizo que valiera la pena venir aquí –le devolvió la sonrisa con desgana y aprovechando la distracción capturó su mano-. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El audaz salvador del mundo mágico tiene miedo? –inquirió con tono soberbio, arqueando una ceja.

-No, es que a veces me persigue la mala suerte y así me aseguro de llevarte conmigo.

-Maldito –reprendió, aunque seguía sonriendo. Una puerta corrediza se materializó a su izquierda, atrayendo la atención de Malfoy-. Oye, eso parece…

-Es como un taller –aportó.

Ambos se acercaron sin dudar, adentrándose en una habitación blanca con una sola ventana. Había toda clase de materiales, desde madera y piezas de acero hasta un bloque de mármol. Malfoy se entretuvo revisando unos jarrones a medio pintar, mientras él se asomó a la ventana, separándose del chico todo lo que sus brazos permitían. Entonces contuvo el aliento.

-¡Estamos en el ático! –exclamó. El rectángulo ofrecía una vista del frente de la propiedad, aunque eso no debería ser posible por la dirección en que habían entrado.

-Esto es muy raro –resolvió Malfoy, parándose a su lado para observar el panorama-. Pareciera que va a llover.

-¿Crees que si salimos estaremos en otro lugar?

-Vamos –dijo simplemente. Pero antes de que pudieran abandonar la habitación se vieron rodeados por luces de colores, que lo cegaron al menos un par de segundos. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, jadeó y dio un paso atrás-. No te culpo, también me asustaría si te viera de improviso –estaban frente a un espejo, lo que le permitió apreciar dos veces la sonrisa del chico-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes una linda sonrisa, aunque la muestres solo cuando estás burlándote de mí –Malfoy enrojeció un poco, lo que hizo que su propia sonrisa se ampliara.

-Algo es cierto, es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso en un baño –Harry giró la cabeza en ese momento, notando que sus palabras eran verdad. Estaban en un amplio lavabo, con un anticuado inodoro, jofainas doradas y una enorme tina verde.

-Tengo la sensación de que si entramos en esa tina apareceremos en otro sitio –dijo ocurrente, notando que era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dos personas adultas.

-Creo que esta casa empieza a afectarte.

-¿Quieres probar?

-Diablos, sí –Harry rió, caminando con él hasta ahí. Las baldosas estaban muy gastadas y mostraban solo la mitad de un cisne-. Te equivocaste –añadió unos segundos después, cuando los dos estuvieron de pie en la tina sin que nada sucediera.

-Es extraño, porque…

-Oh no –el chillido volvió a escucharse y de inmediato algo los derribó. Harry intentó incorporarse, quejándose y tratando de apartar el codo de…

-¿Daphne?

-Muévete, chica lobo –miró más allá, notando que quien había derribado a Malfoy era Lavender.

-Esperen, ustedes no estaban juntas.

-A Michael se lo tragó una cama –Harry se echó a reír, pensando que era lo más raro que la había escuchado decir. Daphne sonrió avergonzada.

-Yo estaba con Susan en la cocina, solo me asomé al horno y cuando me incorporé ella ya no estaba.

-¿Hay un horno aquí?

-Oh, es de barro. Es encantador y… -no pudo terminar de escuchar la descripción, pues un nuevo torbellino de colores volvió a tragárselo. Fue diferente esa vez, tuvo que cubrirse el rostro porque sintió que caía sin parar. Entonces rebotó sobre algo suave, elevando una nube de polvo.

-¿Harry?

-¡Michael! –miró a ambos lados, pero ninguno de los otros chicos había sido trasladado junto a él.

-¡Este sitio es tan genial! ¿Ves esto? Creo que fue un intento de un armario evanescente –señaló el mueble a su lado, que tenía la puerta entreabierta-. Jamás llegaron a concretarlo, pero sus notas fueron usadas por…

Otra nube de colores, otra explicación que Harry no terminó de escuchar. Rió a pesar de todo, era decididamente inverosímil y desorientaba, pero esas desapariciones impredecibles tenían su gracia. Se levantó de la cama sin prisa, pensando si sería una buena estrategia quedarse ahí hasta que alguien más fuera llevado a la habitación. El estilo del dormitorio era muy anticuado, con bordados por todos lados y colores metálicos. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó al armario que había tenido tan emocionado a Michael. ¿Formaría algún pasadizo con otra parte de la casa? Supuso que su ánimo aventurero también había despertado, porque se introdujo en él sin dudar. Cerró la puerta y contó hasta tres. Entonces quiso volver a abrirla, pero no encontró la manija frente a él.

-Bien, no hay que entrar en pánico –se dijo a sí mismo, comenzando a recorrer las paredes del armario para buscar si la puerta había cambiado de sitio. En efecto, la encontró a su derecha. Empujó con alivio, saliendo en una habitación muy diferente.

-¿Acabas de salir del armario? –Se giró levemente asustado, pues no había notado la presencia del chico-. Por segunda vez, quiero decir –el rubio rió.

-Anthony –recriminó, pese a que no pudo evitar sonreír. La cama frente a ellos era pequeña, casi ridícula para alguien de estatura promedio. Sobre ella estaba Susan, que lucía muy pálida-. Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Solo es un mareo, por eso nos quedamos aquí.

-No parece haber zona segura –comentó Anthony, sin considerar que eso podría agobiar a la chica-. Incluso los muebles te absorben. Toda la casa es como un traslador descontrolado.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-La casa se aburrirá de nosotros y nos expulsará –ambos miraron al chico con incomprensión, pero él se encogió sin darle mayor importancia-. Tengo un primo que es Inefable. Estuvo en la exploración y me comentó que eso siempre pasaba. A veces a los pocos minutos, a veces tardaba horas. Pero siempre terminaba enviándolos a alguna parte externa de la propiedad. Podía ser problemático, porque hay hectáreas completas de terreno, incluidas las colinas. Aunque nunca los envió tan lejos.

-Parece que te gusta mucho el tema –comentó, apoyando la mano en una silla. Eso fue suficiente para ser envuelto por colores brillantes una vez más.

Harry trastabilló al llegar a su nuevo destino, empujando algo frente a él.

-Cuidado, es fácil caerse después de varias apariciones.

-¡Profesor Greg!

-Hola, Harry. Es un sitio muy entretenido, ¿no crees? –preguntó con una sonrisa bonachona. Estaban en la cocina, lo supo al notar el enorme horno de barro. Ahora sabía por qué Lavender lo había descrito como encantador-. Ah, sí. Apuesto a que el pan quedaría delicioso. Pero no te distraigas conmigo, deberías seguir recorriendo la casa. Ya te encontrarás con alguno de tus compañeros –el profesor le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, animándolo a continuar.

-Gracias, nos vemos más tarde.

Se marchó por la única salida de la habitación, que lo condujo al conocido vestíbulo. La puerta desapareció casi de inmediato. Se le ocurrió retirarse, pero ya que estaba ahí debía aprovechar la experiencia. Por ello caminó con dirección a las escaleras. Un par de peldaños rechinaron mientras subía. Atravesó la ancha puerta y entró en una habitación muy grande. Parecía un salón de baile. Estaba decorado con pinturas de colores intensos que mostraban a chicas danzando, mesas de comida y aves. Se preparó para una nueva desaparición cuando escuchó un chillido, pero en su lugar, fue Malfoy quien se materializó a su lado, cayendo sin ninguna gracia.

-Esto empieza a cansarme –masculló, con semblante adolorido.

-¿Aterrizaste sobre tus sagradas posaderas? –se burló, tendiéndole la mano.

-Oh, mira a quien encontré –aceptó su gesto sin dudar, algo sin precedentes.

-Acabo de ver al profesor Greg.

-Yo vi como Corner era absorbido por un lavadero.

-¿Qué? –Malfoy sonrió con maldad.

-Estábamos en el sótano.

-¿Lo empujaste?

-Él se acercó demasiado –trató de desligarse, pero Harry conocía bien ese brillo perverso en sus ojos.

-Lo empujaste.

-Cómo sea, creo que ya vi todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. ¿Tienes idea de cómo salir?

-Estuve hablando con Anthony y dijo que… -Malfoy apretó su mano cuando se escuchó una especie de zumbido en aumento. Harry sintió como algo lo empujaba y chocó con el chico sin poder evitarlo, mientras empezaban a girar en una niebla de colores interminables.

Estaba muy mareado cuando cayó al piso, por lo que se quedó tirado sin siquiera intentar levantarse.

-¿Qué demonios…? –eso lo hizo abrir los ojos. Ya no estaban tomados de las manos, pero Malfoy estaba a unos pasos de él, también en el suelo.

-Draco… ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo. ¿Y tú…? –el Slytherin consiguió sentarse, pero Harry todavía se sentía desorientado.

-Eso fue mucho más agresivo –se quejó, sujetándose el costado. Algo se estaba enterrando en su espalda. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, dudando sobre lo que veía. Era una roca.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Malfoy expresó aquello que empezaba a preocuparle a medida que se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

No había muebles o ventanas a la vista. Todo el lugar parecía ser de roca y tampoco había iluminación. Lo que sí se escuchaba era un silbido constante y el rumor de agua correr. Harry se quedó concentrado en los sonidos alrededor, obviando los pasos del chico, que recorría la habitación. Si no fuera imposible, podría asegurar que…

-Harry…

-¿Qué pasa?

-No creo que sigamos en la casa –terminó de incorporarse, impulsado por la voz dubitativa del rubio. Estaba de pie frente a una abertura de la mitad de su estatura. Al otro lado, una lluvia torrencial caía sobre la planicie que los separaba de la edificación en la que habían estado hacía apenas unos minutos y que quedaba casi escondida tras la neblina.

-Tenemos que hacer un plan –se forzó a decir. La vista era un poco desoladora y el viento soplaba con furia a esa altura de la colina-. Ven –haló a Malfoy, alejándolo de la abertura de la roca. Aunque no era muy alta o grande, permitía que se colara una cortina de lluvia-. No nos conviene mojarnos –insistió.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Tenemos que irnos lo antes posible! –intentó zafarse, por lo que tuvo que mantener el agarre firme.

-¡Está lloviendo y no tenemos nuestras varitas! La colina no es muy alta, pero tendríamos que correr al menos media hora bajo la lluvia.

-Pero…

-No vale la pena arriesgarnos. Hay que esperar que se calme, recuerda que nos quedaríamos durante dos horas –un destello de luz los alertó y poco después se escuchó el retumbar de un trueno.

-De acuerdo. Nos iremos cuando deje de llover.

* * *

El problema, en esencia, fue que la lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de ceder. Aunque eso no los preocupó durante las primeras horas. Sin opción de entretenimiento ni forma de salir de ahí, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron en el suelo.

-Creo que debí tomar en serio tu advertencia de que te persigue la mala suerte –Harry sonrió, estaba distraído revisando su monedero de piel de Moke. Lo había encontrado hacía un par de días, cuando hurgaba en su baúl buscando material de lectura. En ese momento se felicitaba por haber elegido llevarlo ese día.

-Yo estaba tranquilo en ese salón, así que diría que la mala suerte llegó contigo –devolvió, finalmente alcanzando lo que había guardado ahí hacía un par de horas.

-Parece que no hay solución.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te quejabas porque yo hablaba sin contexto? –Malfoy sonrió, con una mirada recriminatoria.

-Es la prueba de que he pasado demasiado tiempo contigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando nos odiábamos nos encerraron. Llevamos semanas sin pelear pero igual terminamos aquí –finalizó con un resoplido, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos. Harry rió, cerrando de nuevo el monedero y empezando a repartir su botín.

-Tal vez el destino nos quiere juntos.

-Tal vez tienes que dejar de leer tanto.

-¿Quieres? –el rubio arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisa sorprendida.

-¿Trajiste comida?

-No sabía cuánto podíamos tardar –explicó-. Y a veces se me antoja un bocadillo.

-Dame eso –aceptó los dos sándwiches que le tendía, destapando uno de inmediato. Harry supuso que tendría hambre, pues lo vio comer poco durante el almuerzo.

-Es una pena que no trajéramos a Rocky, seguro él podría encontrarte de inmediato.

-Yo estaba pensando en la posibilidad de perderlo dentro de la casa –admitió, con expresión siniestra-. Además, Goldstein ha repuesto todo lo que alteró así que ya no me perseguirá.

-Qué pena.

-¿En serio? ¿Extrañarás nuestras noches juntos? –Harry mantuvo su astuta mirada y se contuvo de sonreír o titubear al responder.

-En realidad recordaba el día que lo bañamos juntos.

-Idiota –rió entre dientes, decidiendo que también se comería un emparedado-. Pensé que estarías más alterado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te molestan los espacios pequeños?

-No es tan malo cuando tienes compañía –Malfoy ladeó el rostro y supuso que debía ser confuso desde su posición. Cuando Lavender reveló esa parte de él, dijo que estaba relacionado con su infancia-. Vivía con mis tíos y muchas veces me castigaban encerrándome en alguna parte de la casa. Durante muchos años fue en la alacena y después de los once en una habitación. Casi no me daban comida… -terminó viendo al suelo, su voz apagándose. Se sentía avergonzado de admitir eso, pues había luchado por años para que esos recuerdos dejaran de acosarlo. No quería perder el tiempo guardándoles rencor por ello.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero parecen personas horribles –Harry recuperó la sonrisa, negando antes de buscar la inusualmente suave mirada gris.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho decir que no quieres ser grosero –pinchó, dando un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Eras un niño, Harry. Tenías que jugar en el jardín, recibir regalos o comer tierra, no estar encerrado –lo dijo con tanta seriedad que le provocó un ataque de risa. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, reparó en que Malfoy también había estado riendo.

-¿Tú comías tierra?

-Esto no se trata de mí.

-Qué lindo.

-Te he dicho que no uses ese maldito adjetivo –reprendió, arrancando parte de la corteza de su pan. Adivinando sus intenciones, Harry se preparó y lo atrapó en el aire-. No me jodas –el rubio se echó a reír de una forma que parecía iluminar todo su rostro.

-Olvida lo que dije en la casa, esta risa es mucho más linda.

-¡¿Qué diablos te acabo de decir sobre esa palabra?! –recriminó, aunque su malhumor no alcanzaba los irises plata, que no se apartaban de él.

Fue así como transcurrió la primera hora, con los dos metiéndose entre ellos y riendo por cosas estúpidas. Entonces todavía no se alarmaban por su situación, sino que siguieron entreteniéndose al hablar de sus compañeros.

-Juguemos esto: ¿quién podría hacer qué? –propuso Malfoy, reacomodándose en su lugar frente a él.

-Nunca había escuchado eso.

-Lo acabo de inventar. Por ejemplo, yo digo "¿quién sería capaz de enamorarse de Davis?" y tú eliges a tu candidato entre los habitantes de la torre –sonrió desconcertado, pero se apuntó a ello sin pensarlo mucho.

-Esa pregunta es difícil. Ella tiene aterrorizados a la mayoría de nosotros –admitió.

-Yo apuesto por McMillan –la sugerencia, tan inverosímil como extraña lo hizo reír.

-¿Qué?

-Oye, si fue capaz de declararse a Pansy en público, ese tipo es capaz de todo. No tiene aprecio por su vida –Harry rió junto a él, pensando en su propia pregunta.

-¿Quiénes crees que serán los primeros en casarse?

-Esa es fácil, Granger y Weasley –negó un par de veces, sorprendido.

-¿De verdad?

-Están atrapados en su propio cliché –declaró, resoplando. No era la primera vez que lo divertía ver cómo Malfoy actuaba como si le molestaran los sentimientos de los demás-. Siempre se quisieron pero ninguno se animaba a dar el primer paso.

-¿Tú lo harías? ¿Darías el primer paso si te enamoraras de alguien? –pareció pensárselo antes de contestar. No sabía qué lo había animado a preguntar. Quizás porque empezaba a lucir más relajado, esa faceta que nunca mostraba frente a los demás y que lo animaba a cuestionarlo sabiendo que no lo tomaría a mal.

-Supongo que podría hacerlo –resolvió, encogiéndose sin mucho interés-. Pero te desvías del juego. Veamos, ¿quién podría cometer un crimen con éxito?

-Ese es Anthony –respondió de inmediato, riendo cómo cuando se había revelado ese secreto en específico-. Si no hubiéramos jugado eso, jamás nos habríamos enterado de su culpabilidad.

-También Theo.

-¿Nott?

-Ajá. Es tan tímido y sensato. Me parece la fachada perfecta para salir librado –Harry frunció el entrecejo, pensando en la apariencia del Slytherin. Siempre solitario y metido en sus asuntos.

-Sí, tiene potencial en ese sentido –aceptó-. Pero Dean también encaja en esa descripción.

-Son las personas de las que más debes cuidarte, porque nunca sabes lo que están pensando.

-Ahora parece que conspiramos –Malfoy se echó a reír.

-Es tu turno.

-¿Quién adoptará a Rocky?

-Pelearán a muerte y el último en pie se alzará con la victoria –lo dijo totalmente convencido, asintiendo contundente. Harry lo vio morderse el labio para no reír con él.

-Yo creo que será Daphne.

-¿Qué pasa entre tú y ella? –lo miró sin entender. Malfoy seguía mordisqueando su labio, aunque parecía que era por nervios, al menos su sonrojo apoyaba esa opción.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién se desvía del juego ahora? –El chico se cruzó de brazos, inflando un poco las mejillas en un gesto totalmente infantil y tierno-. No pasa nada, solo hemos llegado a cierto entendimiento.

-Uhm. ¿De quién crees que está enamorada Lovegood? –la interrogante lo desorientó como las constantes apariciones en la casa. Primero, porque pensó que Malfoy insistiría sobre lo que acababa de decirle. Segundo, porque las preguntas anteriores habían sido muy diferentes. Y por último, porque no parecía del tipo que le importaran esas cosas. En especial tratándose de Luna.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que él se había cuestionado un par de veces desde que Luna lo dijera aquella tarde. Por cortesía y prudencia no se lo había preguntado, aunque sí discutió con los chicos sobre ello. Hermione aseguraba no saber al respecto, Ron especulaba que podía ser una chica o alguien que tenía novia. Fue Ginny quien le dio una explicación que lo hizo desistir de su curiosidad.

-No puedo responder eso.

-Así que lo sabes –fue su turno de morderse el interior del labio, pensando qué tan adecuado sería contestar.

_¿De verdad no lo sabes, Harry? Para mí fue bastante obvio. Es gracioso si lo piensas. Luna, tú y yo tenemos por costumbre mirar hacia el mismo grupo en esa mesa, aunque cada uno por un motivo diferente. _

-Oye, te propongo un trueque.

-¿Qué?

-Disculpa, olvidé que no estaba hablando con un Slytherin –Harry sonrió de lado, dejando de lado momentáneamente su dilema por estar hablando con él sobre su amiga-. Me refería a un intercambio de información confidencial, pero que no podrás revelar a nadie.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan retorcido? –Inquirió despacio, con una mueca de extrañeza-. Eso se llama "compartir secretos" y es normal entre amigos.

-Es un trueque.

-Cómo quieras.

-¿Crees que haya una ligera posibilidad de que esa persona sea… Blaise? –Harry aguardó en vilo durante algunos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar también lo hizo lentamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que cuando Zabini mencionó estar enamorado de alguien… hablaba de Luna? –fue casi imperceptible, pero Malfoy asintió. Eso terminó de desarmarlo, haciéndolo reír-. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!

-¿Entonces sí?

-Al menos es lo que opina Ginny –el chico permaneció con la boca entreabierta y los ojos de par en par antes de imitar su reacción y reír.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto? –arrojó, sorprendiéndolo. No pensó que alguna vez lo escucharía sugerir algo semejante.

-¿Ahora quieres jugar a cupido?

-En realidad se me ocurría hacer algo para que se delaten –admitió con una sonrisa predominantemente malvada y solo una pizca avergonzada.

-Tú no cambias –sentenció.

-Si te ríes es porque sabes que podría ser divertido.

-Volvimos a desviarnos del juego –recordó.

-Prosigue.

-Si la torre central se incendiara, ¿quién crees que sería el último en salir? –Malfoy negó, sonriente.

-Hablando de preguntas extrañas. De acuerdo, pensemos un momento. El culpable sería Finnigan. Padma, Daphne y Granger intentarían apagarlo. Corner, Fletchley y la chica lobo correrían descontrolados. Algún Hufflepuff se desmayaría –Harry reía más fuerte a medida que el chico describía el escenario-. Lovegood, Longbottom y tú serían los rescatistas. Weasley trataría de recuperar la comida y Goldstein sus pociones de belleza. Pansy sería la primera en salir, seguida de Davis y Blaise. Finnigan huiría y los demás serían auxiliados. Yo saldría arrastrando al Hufflepuff inconsciente y los rescatistas traerían a Thomas, Bones y McMillan que solo serviría para estorbar. Y la victima sería la gemela Gryffindor de la que la mayoría suele olvidarse –finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Eso fue cruel. Y solo un poco acertado –admitió.

-Ahora dime, ¿quién crees que podría ser arrestado y por qué?

-Hay muchas opciones, pero el más probable es Michael y ya sabes por qué.

-Sí, coincido en esta –reconoció, sonriendo con maldad. Seguro recordaba lo que le había hecho al chico en la casa hacía… ¿un par de horas?

-Se hace tarde –señaló en voz baja. Por la abertura de piedra se seguía colando la lluvia, que empezaba a hacer su avance hacia ellos.

-Y está helando –Harry se giró de nuevo hacia él, no lo había notado debido a su conversación y a que ambos habían estado riendo, pero Malfoy se abrazaba a sí mismo y tenía los labios pálidos. Él mismo sentía la roca fría incrustarse en su espalda, aunque tenía cierta resistencia después de todos esos meses acampando en exteriores.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? ¿Mi comentario o los escalofríos cada cinco minutos?

-Fueron tus labios –Malfoy volvió a fruncir el entrecejo-. Ven aquí, no hay razón para congelarnos estando juntos.

Pensó que recibiría una negativa cortante o tendría que persuadirlo como en otras ocasiones, pero tras un rápido vistazo a la abertura en la pared, el chico avanzó hacia él y aceptó el espacio que le ofrecía, acomodándose entre sus piernas y dejándose envolver en un abrazo. Harry recordó con un chispazo la primera vez que lo había abrazado, cuando permanecía rígido y respiraba despacio. Tentativamente, buscó una de sus manos, enlazando esos fríos dedos con los suyos. Malfoy suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Ya pasó mucho tiempo –fue su siguiente comentario, cuando ya habían estado un rato en esa posición y sus temblores se habían calmado.

-Deben estar buscándonos.

-¿Bajo la tormenta? –lo abrazó más estrechamente. Ambos sabían que era poco probable. Y conforme a las instrucciones del profesor Greg, tampoco podrían buscarlos con magia.

-¿El heredero Malfoy tiene miedo?

-No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en una cueva –sus comisuras se alzaron, pues no le pasó desapercibido que no estaba quejándose de su compañía.

-Vendrán por nosotros, solo debemos ser pacientes.

Sin embargo, la tormenta siguió implacable durante horas, mientras hablaban en murmullos o adormitaban pese a la incomodidad del lugar. Habían conseguido con éxito mantener el calor y sus provisiones también les ayudaron a combatir el hambre. Malfoy se había quedado callado hacía rato y por lo suave de su respiración, suponía que estaba dormido. Harry se las arregló para ver su reloj, lo único que les permitía tomar nota del paso del tiempo, aunque la oscuridad de afuera le advertía de lo tarde que era. La una de la mañana. Suspiró, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y apoyó el rostro contra el hombro de Draco. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no se sentía encerrado ni angustiado. Estar en esa situación lo había forzado a admitir algo que lo divertía y frustraba a partes iguales. Y es que él no quería salir con cualquier chico, como se había dicho antes. Quería a uno en particular. Así fuera irracional, manipulador y malvado. Se durmió con ese pensamiento, confortado por el calor compartido. Se preocuparía por eso cuando no estuviera en una cueva fría compartiendo un abrazo que se sentía demasiado agradable.

* * *

**Notas finales: **¡tenemos a uno de dos! Repito, ¡tenemos a uno de dos! Jajaja. Hay vacaciones accidentadas y después las de estos chicos. También hay algo curioso en este capítulo y es que es el único en todo el fic que está completamente desde la perspectiva de Harry. No planeé hacerlo así, pero me gustó cuando lo tuve escrito. Espero que también lo disfrutaran, porque es todo por hoy.

En el capítulo 20: los idiotas también se enamoran.

Allyselle, quien desborda creatividad con los nombres de los capítulos


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **estoy emocionada. ¡Con este capítulo pasamos las 100,000 palabras! Casi no me di cuenta en qué momento escribí tanto para una historia que se suponía iba a tener 14 capítulos, jajaja. Esa fue mi planeación inicial que luego subió a 18 y ha terminado en 30. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo. Esta vez quiero dedicar el capítulo a un grupo de FB que me ha apoyado desde el inicio y que gracias a Merlín aún no se aburren de mí, jaja. A quien sea que venga desde Drarry Adictos, esto es para ustedes.

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Los idiotas también se enamoran**

Fue la sensación de calor en su rostro la que lo despertó. Unos rayos de sol alcanzaban parte de su cuerpo, recordándole que la primavera ya había llegado. Draco se reacomodó entre sus cobertores, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día con calma. Estaba en su habitación de la torre central, despertando después de una plácida noche de sueños. Las vacaciones habían terminado hacía unos días y tras ellas dejaron una relación bastante extraña entre él y su compañero de dormitorio. Estaba casi seguro de que había estado soñando con eso por segunda noche consecutiva.

Realmente no había querido ir ese día, pero como tantas veces con sus compañeros, se vio arrastrado en ello. La casa había logrado intrigarlo, pero lo que pasó después fue totalmente inaudito. Quedarse encerrado durante toda una noche en una maldita cueva. Y con Potter de entre todas las personas. Aunque en secreto, agradecía que hubiera sido él y no cualquier otro de los que estaban en la casa. Pese a la inconveniente situación y al inclemente clima, no había temido ni un solo segundo. No podía usar magia, tampoco pedir ayuda ni salir por sus medios. Parecían todos los elementos para estar aterrorizado o angustiado, pero en su lugar pudo sobrellevarlo e incluso dormir un par horas. Y le pesaba un poco reconocerlo, pero tenía que ver con lo que había dicho Potter. Fue porque no estaba solo. Draco creía fervientemente que no necesitaba a nadie que lo protegiera ni que lo cubriera del frío, pero esa experiencia lo había hecho cuestionarse un par de cosas. Quizás tenía que ver con el próximo fin de curso, con lo que se esperaría que él empezara a actuar como un adulto responsable. Tal vez debería considerar la idea de buscar a alguien con quien compartir sus cosas, aunque no fuera algo demasiado serio. Sin embargo, en tanto empezaba a contemplar esa idea le daba mucha pereza, más considerando que seguía en Hogwarts y que ahí no había nadie que pudiera encajar en sus estándares.

Escuchó como Potter se movía en su cama y volteó a tiempo para verlo darle la espalda. La camiseta se le había subido, dejándolo observar una franja del fuerte torso del chico. Como tantas veces esos días, volvió a recordar esa mañana, cuando había despertado todavía entre los brazos del Gryffindor y con la cabeza contra su pecho. Fue extraño que su primer pensamiento tratara sobre lo incómodo que debió haber sido para Harry dormir de esa forma. Él estaba un tanto adolorido por haber permanecido sentado sobre el suelo, pero al menos el resto de su cuerpo había estado apoyado sobre el chico. Sin embargo, Harry permaneció todo ese tiempo contra la áspera pared de roca. Debía haberle quedado alguna marca. Al moverse para intentar levantarse, notó los rayos de sol que se colaban desde la abertura en la piedra.

-Ya es de día –dijo torpemente, aunque eso debió haber sido obvio.

-¿Uhm?

-Harry… Deberíamos irnos –la segunda cosa extraña fue que lo primero que hizo el moreno fue abrazarlo más cerca. Se obligó a toser, haciéndolo reaccionar sobre eso. Incluso entonces se demoró en soltarlo. Debía ser porque seguía medio dormido.

-Vamos –accedió.

Su descenso por la colina fue más trabajoso de lo que esperaban. La lluvia había dejado la superficie inestable y en más de una ocasión se deslizaron abruptamente. Por fortuna, ambos alcanzaron la planicie sin haberse caído ni una sola vez. El resto del sendero también estaba fangoso. Draco caminaba haciendo visera cuando sintió cómo su mano era atrapada y fue forzado a detener su andar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas a punto de caer en eso –señaló Harry, reprimiendo un bostezo. Frente a él había una semi luna de barro, no muy profunda pero que sí lo habría podido lastimar.

-Ah… Gracias.

-Fíjate en tu camino, no quiero tener que cargarte hasta la casa –tomó la oportunidad para burlarse de él, halándolo para bordear el pequeño cráter y siguiendo con su ruta. Sonreía suavemente, conservando una encanta… atontada expresión adormilada.

-Ya quisieras poder cargarme de nuevo –devolvió, alzando el mentón y fijándose en el terreno por sí mismo.

-Tal vez en otras condiciones –se giró a medias, pensando cómo se suponía que debía interpretar eso, pero no tuvo ocasión de preguntar-. ¿Esos son…? –Harry entrecerraba los ojos, señalando hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa.

Draco alcanzó a distinguir varias figuras, una alta y algo rechoncha que sin duda pertenecía a Greg. Dos más delgadas y otras dos que parecían adultos aunque no reconocía a ninguno. Una de las siluetas delgadas se fijó en ellos y llamó la atención de los demás, al tiempo que empezaba a correr a su encuentro.

-¡Draco! ¡Harry! Ay, por Merlín –Daphne llegó sin aliento. No hizo ningún ademán por abrazarlos, aunque los veía de pies a cabeza mientras mantenía una mano sobre su pecho-. Maldita sea, ¿cómo se les ocurre desaparecer así? ¡En medio de un viaje de campo! ¿No pensaron en las complicaciones para el profesor? ¡Tuvimos que mentir para encubrirlos! –acusó, ahora sí adelantándose para golpearlos en el hombro.

-¿Mentir? –su pregunta sonó tan confundida como la expresión de Harry en ese momento.

-Descuiden, jamás los habríamos delatado –añadió Corner, que también se había adelantado a los demás-. Pero la próxima vez que quieran intimidad, procuren recordar que tienen una habitación propia.

-Ah –exclamó sencillamente, comprendiendo la reprimenda de la chica. Así que todos habían asumido que fue una escapada intencional para… ¿estar juntos?

-¡Harry y Draco! –Greg finalmente llegó hasta ellos. Parecía muy agotado, aunque apenas había trotado la mitad del camino.

Como Draco suponía, envejecer era una mierda.

-Qué alegría, jóvenes. ¿Están bien?

-Solo un poco hambrientos –respondió Harry, apretando su mano nerviosamente. Draco tragó saliva cuando se percató de que no se habían soltado, aunque Greg no pareció notarlo.

-Vamos, montamos un pequeño campamento al otro lado. Pueden comer y beber cuanto quieran –instruyó, asintiendo aliviado y precediendo la marcha hacia el sitio indicado-. Estaba discutiendo con los Inefables que no los encontraron en la casa, pero parece que ya no será necesaria su intervención. Después que se hayan repuesto, será un gusto escucharlos. ¡Deben tener una historia muy interesante por contar! –sonrió ampliamente, fallando al tratar de ocultar lo preocupado que había estado. Draco sonrió de lado, sintiendo un mínimo de aprecio por el individuo. Harry lo empujó suavemente, también sonriendo con entendimiento.

Luego de una corta charla con los Inefables sobre cómo llegaron a la colina y tras acabar con la comida disponible, regresaron al colegio sin mayor inconveniente. Al parecer, después de descubrir su desaparición Greg decidió enviar de regreso al resto de sus compañeros. Daphne insistió en quedarse para colaborar y Michael no quiso dejarla sola. Los habían estado buscando infructuosamente hasta muy tarde, pero la casa los enviaba al jardín una y otra vez. Cuando comprendieron que no podrían hacerlo por su cuenta, Greg se comunicó con los Inefables que inspeccionaron la propiedad. Debido al clima y a las dificultades para usar magia cerca del lugar, llegaron hasta esa mañana y tras un rápido análisis determinaron que ellos no estaban ahí. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron, acabando con el enfrentamiento entre Greg y ellos.

Draco había estado muy feliz de poder recuperar su varita y de estar de regreso en la conocida habitación de la torre central. Durmió casi todo el siguiente día, ni siquiera acudió al banquete de bienvenida para los que regresaban de sus vacaciones. Fue Harry quien le llevó una porción de pastel y le comentó que había hablado con sus amigos, que querían verlo en la sala común. Compartió una extensa conversación con ellos, en que escuchó sobre las hazañas de Blaise en Italia y sobre lo mucho que Pansy había tenido que trabajar junto a los Weasley. Aunque cualquier cantidad de trabajo era mucho para alguien que estaba acostumbrada a cuidar solo de sí misma. Sin embargo, se veía feliz y lucía un delicado bronceado después de esos días en la playa.

El resto de sus compañeros estaba de vuelta, también el horario normal para cuidar de Rocky. Las clases se reanudaron y se acercaba el período de exámenes. Técnicamente, todo era normal otra vez. Salvo que no lo era. Porque lo que las vacaciones habían dejado, era esa extraña relación en que él y Harry eran eso. Él y Harry. El chico lo buscaba varias veces al día, a veces para preguntarle sobre alguna tarea, para leer o solo para pasar el rato. Draco se sentaba a su lado en la sala común, compartían de sus bocadillos y hablaban tonterías. A veces se divertían a costa de los demás, conspirando como si hubieran sido compinches de toda la vida. Draco deseaba pensar que eso era extraño, pero la verdad era que se sentía bien con Harry. Lo que al inicio de las vacaciones exiguamente podría haber sido catalogado como _amistad _había evolucionado a una especie de complicidad que se sentía _ligeramente _diferente a lo que compartía con sus otros amigos. Podía justificarlo diciendo que el chico era un Gryffindor, pero...

-No tengo ganas de ir a clase –volvió a girar el rostro. Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda, cubriendo sus ojos con un brazo.

-¿Nos escapamos?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-No, idiota. No hay que saltarse clases un par de semanas antes de los EXTASIS –reprendió, mirando hacia el techo con impaciencia. Harry rió, observándolo con recriminación.

-Mayor razón para hacerlo.

-Irás a clase conmigo –ordenó.

-Ah, finalmente pasó. ¡El regreso de tu castrante tonito mandón! ¿Cómo habíamos podido vivir sin él? –dramatizó, suspirando audiblemente. Draco tomó la almohada más cercana y se la lanzó mientras reía.

Ese era otro aspecto de su _amistad_ que había reconocido hacía poco. Estaba bastante seguro de que Harry no trataba de esa forma a sus otros amigos y aunque jamás lo admitiría, le gustaba que fuera así. No significaba que le agradase ser insultado, sino que sabía que sus palabras ya no contenían nada de agresividad o maldad, simplemente así era su relación.

-Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? Estabas bastante distraído admirando el techo antes de que te hablara –Draco se incorporó, peinándose con los dedos y bostezando suavemente-. Qué lindo, casi tanto como cuando Rocky se estira.

-¿Me acabas de comparar con un perro, Potter? –demandó, levantándose y comenzando a andar hacia su cama.

-Uhm…

-¡Dame eso! –recuperó su almohada de un tirón y desistiendo de su plan inicial, volvió a golpearlo con ella. Harry se cubrió con los brazos, riendo a pesar de los golpes que recibía.

-Ya… Ya basta, ven aquí –se quedó sin aire cuando sintió el tirón en su muñeca, que lo hizo caer a medias sobre Harry y a medias sobre su cama.

-Maldito –quiso volver a atacar, pero fue despojado de su arma, quedando indefenso y revolviéndose sobre él.

-¡Suficiente! ¿O quieres que te haga cosquillas? –Draco se detuvo en su forcejeo, resoplando y mirándolo con hastío.

-No creas que ganaste solo porque conoces una de mis debilidades –advirtió, tratando de parecer amenazante. Pero eso se fue al diablo cuando Harry volvió a sonreír y estiró una mano para acomodarle el flequillo.

-¿Quieres que te diga una de las mías? –Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por esa oferta. Aunque ya no estaban en términos hostiles, siempre resultaba útil conocer información sobre los demás.

-No te voy a detener si quieres hacerlo –declaró-. Pero no es necesario.

-¿No?

-Es más divertido si lo descubro por mi cuenta –explicó. Con la forma en que su relación había cambiado, dudaba que le fuera de utilidad conocer esos detalles. Al menos fue lo que se dijo para justificar su negativa.

-Tus nociones de diversión son tan… perversas –el rubio volvió a sonreír, enfrentándolo como si estuviera planeando algo especialmente macabro.

-Recuérdame, ¿quién era el que se estaba burlando de McMillan ayer después que Peeves le arrojó una babosa en la cara? –Harry se echó a reír. Por la posición en que se encontraba, fue como si el sonido llegara hasta su pecho.

-Todos rieron, Draco.

-Se le quedó pegada en la nariz –recordó, secundando su risa. Unos golpes en la puerta impidieron que siguieran rememorando el incidente, en especial cuando Granger asomó la cabeza.

-Chicos, se les hará tarde para desayunar.

-Comeremos en la torre –respondió su amigo.

-De acuerdo, pero no olviden que la clase práctica es importante.

-Ahí estaremos, Hermione –le chica les dirigió una sonrisa amigable y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo ella me llama para desayunar?

-Tendrás que enfrentar algo, Draco. Y es que ya todos te tratan como uno más en esta torre –aspiró indignado, buscando la almohada de nuevo, pero Harry detuvo su mano.

-Además, en ningún momento decidí comer aquí contigo.

-Tampoco te escuché negarte.

-¿Todavía tienes té chai?

-Desayunarás conmigo –afirmó. Draco resopló, levantándose de encima del chico y yendo por su neceser y el uniforme.

-Más te vale tener lista mi comida cuando salga de la ducha.

-¿Quién dijo que usarías el baño primero? –en cuanto escuchó la pregunta empezó a correr para apoderarse del lavabo, pero Harry no se quedó quieto y corrió detrás de él. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de cerrar la puerta, pues chocó con alguien más y eso ocasionó que Harry también colisionara con él, por lo que terminó en el suelo debajo del chico y usando de alfombra a… Goldstein.

-¡Chicos! –amonestó, empujándolo a un lado y revisando su impecable uniforme.

-Uh, lo sentimos, Anthony.

-Habla por ti –masculló.

-Qué entusiastas por usar el baño… -dijo con una media sonrisa, dejando en paz su túnica-. Un momento, ¿no hay hechizo de erupciones extrañas o sí?

-No, ya no hacemos eso –negó Harry, que pareció encontrar divertido el comentario del rubio imbécil.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo –se incorporó con elegancia, sonriendo hacia ambos antes de salir.

-¿Viste lo que dije? Te tratan como a cualquier mortal –insistió Harry, hablándole al oído como si fuera un espíritu maligno que busca atormentarlo.

-Quizás me convendría hacer algo para reestablecer mi dominio.

-O podrías aceptar que ellos también te caen bien –bufó fastidiado. Entonces empujó a Harry, que seguía muy cómodo sobre él.

-Eso jamás –el cabrón se echó a reír.

Eso no era divertido. Draco estaba totalmente fastidiado y no mentía sobre lo que acababa de decir. Si sonrió nada más fue por la cara que hizo Harry cuando le tiró agua para correrlo de ahí.

* * *

Harry pasó página con sumo cuidado. Se suponía que se había reunido con sus amigos para estudiar sobre Encantamientos, pero eso le había dado mucho sueño y terminó haciendo trampa. Desde la posición de Hermione, él estaba leyendo un imponente tomo sobre hechizos curativos. Pero en realidad escondía un muy intrigante libro de misterio. Ron bostezó y acomodó una torre de pergaminos como almohada. También había dejado de estudiar, repasando en su lugar la lista de pedidos que enviaría a su hermano.

-Podrías ser como Harry y al menos fingir que estudias –dijo Hermione de pronto, también cerrando su libro y contemplándolos con censura.

-Es domingo, Mione. Y mi cuerpo todavía no entiende que ya no estamos de vacaciones –Harry sonrió, bajando ambos libros y enfrentando a la chica con expresión culpable.

-¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta de que no estaba leyendo?

-Leías, pero no de encantamientos –corrigió. Entonces, añadió con una media sonrisa:- Estabas pasando muy rápido las páginas.

-Culpable.

-Yo te traje esos libros, Harry. Puedo confiscarlos.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Hola, chicos! –Pansy llegó antes de que ella pudiera continuar con su amenaza, o peor, cumplirla-. Ron, olvidé devolverte tu Desiluminador. Fue muy útil, gracias.

-Ah, no te preocupes –recibió el objeto en la misma posición, solo girando un poco la cabeza para verla-. ¿Sabes si Ginne tiene pedidos de las chicas?

-Le diré que te los traiga.

-Gracias, Pansy –ella volvió a sonreírles y se retiró con su típico andar grácil.

-¿Son amigos ahora? –inquirió Hermione, que había seguido el intercambio silenciosamente.

-Ya sabes, pasamos esos días de campamento y ella está con mi hermana… Además, no es tan princesita como parece –agregó con una sonrisa, incorporándose a medias y sosteniéndose el mentón con la mano-. Sabe pescar y no se quejó ni una vez por tener que dormir en el suelo.

-Impresionante –halagó Harry, correspondiendo parcialmente a su sonrisa-. Desearía que Draco fuera así, habríamos evitado muchas discusiones –no pensó tanto antes de decirlo y de alguna forma sentía que estaba mintiendo. De acuerdo, las primeras noches fueron un verdadero tormento, aunque después descubrió que le gustaba la presencia del rubio a su lado. O más precisamente, entre sus brazos.

-¿En serio? Porque escuché que accedió a participar de una pijamada durante las vacaciones –Harry se sintió enrojecer un poco, pese a que era imposible que Hermione supiera a cabalidad sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

-Solo porque las chicas insistieron.

-Sí, también supe de eso. Y un par de cosas más –por el brillo astuto en los ojos marrones, suponía que hablaba del juego de la botella o de su aventura en el viaje de campo. Quizás de ambos.

-No me digas, ¿Lavender?

-No ha parado de hablar sobre eso –Harry resopló, encogiéndose desinteresadamente-. Tú nos has contado muy poco.

-Sus vacaciones fueron más entretenidas que las mías –desvió.

Había una sola razón para callar y no necesariamente porque se sintiera avergonzado, sino porque podría prestarse para malos entendidos. Y es que si empezaba a relatarles sobre sus días libres, tendría que mencionar a Draco una y otra vez.

-Escuché que casi te ahogaste en el lago –comentó Ron, bostezando a media oración-. Que te perdiste en una montaña y tuvieron que llamar a los Inefables. Los mocosos inventan muchas tonterías –Harry respondió con un sonido vacilante-. ¡¿Es cierto?!

-¡Harry!

-No es tan terrible como suena. El calamar me sacó del lago y no me perdí en una montaña, quedamos atrapados por la lluvia en una colina.

-¿Quedamos?

-Ah… Estaba con Draco.

-Así que a eso se refería Daphne cuando me dijo que habías tenido una tórrida escapada con él.

-¡No fue eso! –Quiso negar vehementemente, pero se echó a reír arruinando el efecto-. No sé por qué lo dicen así, suena tan novelesco. Además, ni siquiera fue intencional.

-Enhorabuena, Harry.

-¿Hermione…? –el pelirrojo dio un suspiro cansino, pero también terminó por sonreírle.

-Sí, como sea. Espero que Malfoy sepa comportarse igual que Pansy –lo contempló con la boca abierta antes de dejarse caer contra el libro. El súbito apoyo de sus amigos cuando su relación no había sido real y actualmente no existía, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Aunque hubiera sido sencillo explicar la verdad sobre el engaño y decir que solo eran amigos, prefirió morderse el labio y desentenderse de la conversación. Porque si se animaba a dejar de hacerse el idiota y enfrentar lo que sabía que sentía, el apoyo de sus amigos iba a ser necesario.

* * *

-Algún día invitaré a Goldstein a una cerveza de mantequilla –dijo Blaise de pronto, obsequiándole una de sus características sonrisas perversas-. Es impresionante cómo Rocky pasó de estar obsesionado contigo a ignorarte por completo.

-Es impresionante que ni siquiera sospechaste al respecto. Tú, querido, que siempre has alardeado sobre tu destreza en pociones –abonó Pansy, también dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa desbordante de burla.

-Goldstein es un inepto.

-No realmente si pudo fastidiarte durante meses.

-Vete al diablo, Blaise.

-¿Otra vez de mal humor, trocito de cielo? Creí que las cosas con Harry marchaban espléndidamente.

-¿Qué es eso, Pansy? ¿Una semana entre Gryffindors y ya te gusta hablar de sentimientos? –usualmente le molestaba cuando sus amigos hablaban como si él no estuviera en la habitación, pero en ese momento se inclinó a favor de Blaise.

-Si fueras un poco más honesto, incluso tú podrías realizar tu amor platónico, Blaise.

-¡Oh! –festejó Draco, riendo con autentico regocijo, especialmente por lo que había conversado con Harry sobre ese tema en particular.

-No hablábamos de mí.

-Blaise, escucha los amables consejos de nuestra amiga –presionó, mostrando la sonrisa que Harry solía denominar como _psicópata. _

-¿Ahora se alían en mi contra?

-No es precisamente en tu contra –denegó Pansy. Seguía acariciando al cachorro que dormitaba en su regazo, pero se concentró en sus dos amigos con franqueza-. Ustedes me ayudaron cuando quería recuperar a Ginne, nuestros consejos también surtieron efecto con Draco y…

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –saltó de inmediato, sorprendido por el tono categórico empleado por la chica.

-Por favor, _querido _–contestó Blaise, acentuando su expresión de hastío-. Ha sido obvio que arreglaron sus asuntos durante las vacaciones. Aunque Merlín sabe por qué ahora se muestran tan reservados sobre eso.

-No es que extrañemos como era antes, panecillo. Pero estamos felices por ti.

-No sé si felicidad describa mis sentimientos.

-¿Alegre al menos, caramelito?

-¿Cuál sería el nivel inferior a eso?

-¿Satisfecho? –propuso Pansy, arrugando tiernamente su nariz.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Tienes razón, sería más como conforme con ello.

-No, es más como una mezcla de resignación con apatía –la chica dejó escapar una dulce risa, haciendo que el perro le diera una perezosa mirada.

-Si ya terminaron con eso, ¿pueden explicarme de qué demonios están hablando? –exigió, sintiendo como volvía su mal humor.

-De tu relación con Harry, obviamente. No iba a pedirte detalles, pero resulta intrigante, pues supongo que tú de verdad te disculpaste con él, ¿no?

-Yo no… -dudó, su disculpa con Harry no era un asunto que quisiera tratar con sus amigos. En específico con Blaise, cuyo malestar había sido reemplazado por burla.

-Draco Malfoy regresando arrepentido ante su amante, ¿habrase visto antes algo así?

-No es necesario ser tan cínico, cielo. De hecho, deberías tomar como ejemplo su actitud.

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? –volvió a resoplar fastidiado, enfrentando con altanería el semblante amigable de Pansy.

-Insistiré cuánto sea necesario. Esta postura orgullosa no te está…

-¿Llamas a eso orgullo? Estoy siendo sensato.

-Y tú llamas a eso sensatez. Es terquedad y miedo.

-Cuidado, ahora sí suenas como una Gryffindor.

-Eso ya no es ofensa, querido.

Los ánimos entre sus amigos parecían estarse caldeando cuando Draco por fin comprendió el palabrerío de Pansy y las burlas de Blaise.

-Yo no estoy con Harry –dijo en ese momento, cortando con el enfrentamiento verbal de los chicos.

Suponía que la confusión tuvo lugar después de hablarles sobre sus vacaciones y por el cambio que había experimentado su relación con el susodicho, pero jamás creyó que llegarían a conclusiones tan descabelladas. Solo habían descubierto puntos en común y pasaban tiempo juntos sin discutir. ¿Qué los había hecho pensar eso? Ni siquiera se besaban o había acercamientos de ese tipo.

-¿Ustedes no regresaron? –Pansy titubeó, lucía realmente sorprendida por su declaración.

-Claro que no. Harry y yo solo somos amigos –esa atmosfera extraña en que los dos lo veían como un espécimen de una especie legendaria duró un par de segundos. Entonces Blaise se echó a reír y Pansy lo acompañó poco después. No recordaba la última vez que los había escuchado de esa forma, sin que se adivinara ironía, desdén o maldad en su risa. Parecía un sonido de pura y llana diversión, que aunque sabía que era a costa suya, lo hizo sonreír-. ¡Ya, basta! –reprendió, arrojándole una galleta a Blaise. Se sonrojó ligeramente cuando eso le recordó a Harry, que solía jugar a atraparlas cuando le hacía eso.

-Lo siento, Draco. Fuimos apabullados por tu ingenio.

-Lo más gracioso, lindura, es que creo que lo decía en serio.

-¿De verdad no estás involucrado con él de nuevo? –reiteró. Draco no sabía por qué demonios se mostraban tan incrédulos.

-Les digo que no.

-Entonces por eso tu mal humor –bufó irritado, señalando al perro que permanecía hecho una bola sobre Pansy.

-Estoy así porque es nuestro turno de cuidar al perro, pero Harry salió sin avisar y McMillan me lo entregó a mí. Él sabe que soy alérgico y no me gusta cuidarlo –despotricó, dejando salir la frustración que lo había acompañado desde la mañana-. No sé dónde mierda está, pero me las va a pagar cuando lo vea –afirmó, soltando una reparadora bocanada de aire. El hecho de que fueran amigos no significaba que Harry podía abandonarlo con esa carga peluda.

Inexplicablemente, su arrebato solo arrancó más risas a sus amigos. Estaba a punto de romper en pedazos una silla y atacarlos con ellos.

-Es difícil creer que no están juntos si te quejas de él como si fueran un viejo matrimonio –informó Blaise con una sonrisa torcida, recibiendo el apoyo de Pansy, que asintió de acuerdo.

-No somos pareja –repitió con los dientes apretados. Lo único que le impedía revelar la verdad era su cariño por Pansy. La misma desconsiderada que lo contemplaba con los ojos verdes relucientes de maldad. Si seguía así, terminaría diciendo más de lo que le convenía.

-Parece que antes de poder ocuparme de Blaise, aún te debo ayuda, trocito de cielo.

-¿Qué?

-Ay, Draco. Parece que la ceguera de Potter sí es contagiosa –se lamentó el moreno con un exagerado tono melancólico.

-Tú quieres estar con él, ¿no?

Draco no podría decir cuánto tiempo observó a Pansy en silencio. Porque esa declaración era lo más sinsentido y absurdo que podría haberle dicho. Le hubiese gustado tomarlo como una broma, pero la mirada decidida y el gesto confiado de la chica no se lo permitían. Girarse hacia Blaise tampoco ayudó. Aunque todavía parecía dispuesto a burlarse de él, en sus ojos oscuros relucía la simpatía y el apoyo. ¿En qué maldito momento habían resuelto respaldar una posible relación entre él y Harry? ¿De dónde sacaban que él quería tal cosa? Blaise se interpuso al silencio con una ceja arqueada y tono irónico.

-Criatura, no puedes pretender que vas a engañar a las personas que más te conocen en este mundo –Draco sonrió mínimamente, tragándose decirles que sí había sabido engañarlos muy bien. Lo suficiente para que ahora creyeran que él podía desear estar con Harry-. Además, te he visto de cacería el tiempo suficiente para reconocer que la forma en que ves a Potter no es la apropiada para alguien que _solo es tu amigo. _

-Deja lo de la negación para Blaise, querido.

-¡Pansy!

-Cállate –dio un manotazo desinteresado, rechazando el reclamo-. Aunque lo tuyo puede ser solucionado más fácil que su dilema.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –imposibilitado de poder sacarla de su error al revelar la verdad sobre su venganza y, solo un tanto instigado por esa última afirmación, decidió seguirle la corriente.

-Porque Potter es un Gryffindor y sí, suena obvio –replicó Blaise, encogiéndose elegantemente-. Pero eso facilita las cosas, porque no es muy bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos.

En ese momento, fue Draco quien se echó a reír. Aunque de una forma muy diferente a como lo habían hecho sus amigos. No había regocijo en su voz, más bien era un sonido cortante y amargo. Ellos realmente no sabían nada. ¿De verdad pensaban que Potter, el idiota que había llegado a llamarlo "depravado" podría sentirse genuinamente atraído por él? Diablos que no. Aunque después se había acostumbrado a su presencia y se divertían juntos, estaba seguro de que todo había sido simple actuación para su venganza. Había simplemente mucho que ellos no sabían.

-No hay necesidad de que me ayuden, yo no quiero…

-¡Al fin te encuentro! –su rechazo se vio interrumpido por la maldita fuente de esa confusión.

Se giró hacia él de mal humor, aunque sufrió de un episodio extraño en ese momento. Fue como si súbitamente su cuerpo hubiese olvidado como funcionar apropiadamente, dejándolo sin aire suficiente y dándole un tirón en el estómago. Harry estaba tan despeinado como siempre, pero su ropa… Vestía el traje a medida que le había regalado hacía meses, con la camisa verde resaltando sus ojos, acogedores y radiantes.

-Lo siento, tuve que salir de improviso con los chicos. Recordé que teníamos que cuidar de Rocky y vine en cuánto pude. Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas por eso –Draco exhaló silenciosamente, manteniendo su expresión estoica.

-Hazte cargo de él –masculló, incorporándose enérgico y pasando a su lado muy tenso-. Los veo luego, chicos.

Pansy suspiró, viendo con creciente aprecio a Harry, que parecía aturdido por la desconsiderada huida de Draco. No se podía ser más insensato.

-Descuida, yo lo he estado cuidando y le di sus comidas debidamente –informó, levantándose para entregarle el perro.

-Ah, gracias –acunó al animal con delicadeza, pero en lugar de retirarse, volvió a alzar el rostro con resolución-. ¿Le pasa algo a Draco?

-Creo que solo estaba un tanto… obnubilado –replicó con una sonrisa autentica. Probablemente no entendería su sutileza, así que agregó un poco más directamente:- Te ves muy bien con ese traje, Harry.

-Eh… Fue regalo de Draco, después de todo –ella regresó a su asiento, intercambiando una rápida mirada de camaradería con Blaise-. Como sea, gracias por cuidarlo –asintió con simpatía, viéndolo marchar conservando su expresión de desconcierto.

-Son un par de idiotas –destacó Blaise, esbozando una sonrisa afectada. Ni siquiera él era inmune a lo que acababan de corroborar.

-Y están perdidamente enamorados –completó sin vergüenza alguna. Su amigo rió por lo bajo, terminando con un suspiro.

-Como un par de idiotas –reiteró. En esa oportunidad compartió su sonrisa, sintiéndose enternecida y un tanto asustada. Su disposición a ayudar era sincera, aunque había poco que pudiera hacer cuando Draco se dejaba dominar por su terquedad. Solo esperaba que eso no lo alejara de la persona que quería, pues incluso un idiota como él merecía ser feliz.

* * *

**Notas finales: **este es probablemente el único capítulo del que recuerdo la fecha exacta en que lo escribí. Fue para mi cumpleaños hace un par de meses, cuando estaba en crisis de edad y por eso el comentario de Draco sobre que envejecer es una mierda, jajaja. También es la primera vez que nombro un capítulo igual que el fic, pero es que no podía asignarle un nombre mejor, en especial por esa escena final. Y bueno, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

En el capítulo 21: de cuando Draco Malfoy conoció los celos.

Allyselle


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **personalmente ha sido una semana muy extraña, tanto que ayer que recibí un review tuve un momento de pánico pensando que se me había olvidado actualizar. Gracias Daiahana, salvaste el capítulo de la semana, jajaja. Así que hice a un lado el cansancio y aquí estoy. Dedico este capítulo a Black. Créeme, también me gustaría darles capítulos más seguido pero soy muy obsesiva editando, jaja. Así que poco a poco, esperando entregarles calidad. Qué disfrutes del capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. De cuando Draco Malfoy conoció los celos**

_Al menos esa noche, solo pensaba en ti._

Draco suspiró frustrado, golpeando su almohada y reacomodándose una vez más. Odiaba a Pansy y Blaise por ser tan entrometidos. Desde esa maldita conversación, su mente se había ido liando cada vez más. Aunque en ese momento había estado seguro de sus amargas palabras sobre Harry, había un par de sucesos y conversaciones en la oscuridad que parecían contradecirlo. Perdía el tiempo al pensar en ello, pero mientras más lo hacía una duda se instalaba en su cabeza como una mala hierba. Durante su venganza… ¿acaso algo había sido real? Había llegado a pensar que Harry disfrutaba sus besos, algo que él mismo había reconocido la semana anterior cuando compartieron el saco. También estaba el vergonzoso detalle de que le gustaba dormir con él. Sin mencionar el incidente con el pastel de calabaza… ¿Eso significaba que sentía algo más que la amistad que se suponía que compartían?

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? –Draco dejó de hacerse preguntas infructuosas y se concentró en la grave voz de su compañero de habitación. Podría haber ignorado su intento de conversación y fingir que en efecto dormía, o decirle algo sarcástico. Sin embargo…

-Lo extraño es que tú no puedas dormir –señaló. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que Harry tenía el sueño muy profundo. Aunque de vez en cuando se levantaba por un bocadillo de medianoche, creyendo que él yacía dormido.

-Ah, así que no estás enojado conmigo.

-¿Debería estarlo?

-No lo sé, por la tarde me dejaste hablando solo –exhaló despacio, acostándose sobre su espalda para escucharlo mejor.

-Me dejaste cuidando al pulgoso.

-Te dije que fue algo imprevisto.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hogar…? –cuestionó después de un breve silencio.

-Así es. Hermione había estado buscando una entrevista importante y se concretó con poco tiempo de anticipación.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Excelente, tenemos tres nuevos socios –Draco sonrió a medias. Era como lo había imaginado desde que escuchó sobre eso, Harry siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, mucho más teniendo a esa chica de su parte.

-Enhorabuena –apretó nerviosamente su cobertor, haciendo una mueca antes de agregar:- No estaba molesto contigo, los chicos estaban siendo especialmente idiotas.

-Oh.

-Sí… -esperaba que Harry no pidiera más explicaciones, porque tenía mucho tiempo de no mandarlo al diablo y no le gustaría hacerlo en ese momento. Aunque sería inevitable si intentaba…

-Es un poco raro, ¿no crees?

-¿De qué hablas? –sonrió en silencio, pensando cómo se habría cabreado hacía unos meses por escucharlo decir algo tan vago.

-Dormir separados mientras Rocky está en la habitación –Draco tragó saliva, conteniendo el pinchazo extraño que lo atravesó por esas simples palabras.

-¿Me extrañas? –preguntó en tono presuntuoso, decidido a no demostrar cómo eso lo había afectado.

-Creí que tú lo harías.

-Sigue esperando, Potter –dijo con desapego.

Pensar que eso detendría al chico había sido ingenuo, a esas alturas lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sus réplicas frías no bastaban para disuadirlo. Lo comprobó cuando escuchó el rumor de las sabanas, los pasos de sus pies descalzos y después el cercano:

-Muévete.

-No –rechazó, sonriendo en contra de sí mismo, porque ese comportamiento invasivo debería irritarlo y no darle esa sensación de satisfacción.

-Muévete o me acuesto encima de ti.

-Inténtalo.

-Te lo advertí –Draco se apartó justo a tiempo, cuando Harry se dejó caer despreocupadamente en su cama. Aunque sus brazos a penas se rozaban, era como si su simple presencia emanase calidez y confortabilidad.

-Es por cosas como estas que mis amigos piensan que estamos juntos –reprochó, empleando con facilidad una falsa nota de fastidio.

-Qué casualidad, los míos también lo creen –admitió con sencillez, pasando por alto su tono.

-¿Y lo negaste rotundamente?

-Lo intenté –Draco frunció el ceño, inseguro de cómo debía interpretar eso. No era la primera vez que lo hacía sentir de esa forma con sus comentarios ambiguos.

-Creí que estarías más molesto por eso.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Ya sabes, por no poder decirles la verdad sobre nosotros –expuso claramente-. Aunque sé que lo haces por Ginevra, supuse que debía incordiarte de alguna forma. Todavía recuerdo tus fervientes negativas para defender tu heterosexualidad –no sabía qué esperaba mencionando eso, pero en definitiva no pensó que lo escucharía reír.

-No me molesta que crean que me gustan los chicos –declaró sin titubeos, haciendo que repentinamente fuera más consciente de todo. De su rítmica respiración y el calor que compartían en el punto donde sus extremidades se tocaban.

-Estoy tan jodido –murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Quieres decir que… ¿tuve razón cuando te pregunté si te sentías curioso?

-Un poco, sí.

-Tus admiradoras estarán decepcionadas –señaló, arrastrando las palabras.

-No he dicho que me hayan dejado de gustar las mujeres.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que me siento atraído por la forma de ser de alguien, más allá de su género. La verdad no me importa –Draco se permitió una suave sonrisa, todavía jugueteando nerviosamente con su manta-. ¿Tienes algún consejo para mí?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Salir con chicos.

-¿Hablas en serio? –su voz salió decadente, antes de que pudiera sopesar lo que estaba diciendo. Esperaba que Harry se lo adjudicase a que estaba aburrido y somnoliento, no porque le importara lo que estaban discutiendo-. ¿Te interesa salir con un chico?

-Creo que sería una buena opción –por fin dejó en paz la manta, apretando la mandíbula antes de soltar un escueto:

-Vaya.

-No te preocupes, siempre serás mi primer chico –Draco resopló, con un regusto agridulce en la boca.

-Evita a los idiotas.

-Un poco difícil –suspiró despacio, un tanto enfadado por la conversación. No sabría decir qué le molestaba, pero sentía la urgencia de darle la espalda e ignorarlo por el resto de la noche-. Draco…

-¿Sí?

-¿Ahora sí estás enojado? –el rubio rechinó los dientes.

-¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso? ¿Acaso quieres que lo esté?

-No realmente.

-No sé qué haces pidiéndome consejos, tienes a Granger para eso –lanzó tajante, mordiéndose la lengua mientras se reprochaba por responder de forma tan infantil.

-Entonces, ¿para qué te tengo a ti? –dejó de batallar con su propia ambivalencia y se centró en el tono suave del moreno.

-No entiendo… -se quedó con el resto de su protesta cuando la conocida mano cálida de Harry empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, atrayéndolo gentilmente. Draco lo permitió, manteniendo las manos juntas sosteniendo la sábana mientras era acomodado contra el ancho y cálido pecho del chico-. Muy, muy jodido –aceptó en silencio, cerrando los ojos y sin una sola queja.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-Mmm –musitó contra su pijama. Harry se movió frente a él, apartándole el cabello de la cara y, como si lo que estaba haciendo no fuera suficientemente comprometedor, le dio un suave beso en la frente-. Buenas noches –susurró, exhalando despacio. Harry se estremeció sutilmente, pero no agregó nada más.

Jodido era poco. Draco de verdad dudaba que existiera un adjetivo apropiado para describir su situación actual. Castigado por su propia venganza, derritiéndose entre los brazos del simplón de Potter. Había sido hipócrita de su parte aconsejarle que no se enamorase de un idiota cuando él mismo había caído por uno.

* * *

No se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona odiosa, pero sí había muchas cosas que lo irritaban. La lista estuvo encabezada por Potter durante largo tiempo, cuando se las ingeniaba una y otra vez para hacerlo pasar malos ratos. En esos últimos días, había vuelto a figurar ahí pero por un motivo completamente distinto. Le frustraba su relación con Harry. Y era una verdadera tontería, porque se divertía en su compañía y también había vuelto a dormir en sus brazos. El problema radicaba en que cuando salía el sol, ellos volvían a su rutina. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo u obligarlo a ir más allá. Resultaba muy insatisfactorio estar todo el tiempo cerca de él, escuchar sus torpes intentos de coqueteo y que nada más sucediera. Si fuera cualquier otro tipo, Draco no dudaría en seducirlo y usarlo a su conveniencia. Pero se trataba de Harry. Incluso sabiendo que el chico probablemente lo aceptaría, no sabía cómo dar el primer paso. Jamás pensó que se encontraría en semejante situación, anhelando descubrir algo que nunca antes le interesó y ahogándose en impotencia al no saber cómo demonios conseguirlo.

-Toma –Blaise le tendió su pañuelo de seda, con una suave sonrisa que pretendía amabilidad.

-¿Por qué me das esto?

-Oh, es que parecía que ibas a empezar a salivar en cualquier momento –Pansy se echó a reír, sin descuidar el brazalete que limpiaba con delicadeza después de haberlo llenado de gelatina.

-No estoy de ánimos para estupideces –advirtió con sequedad, regresándole el pañuelo de un manotazo.

-Preguntaría de qué estás de ánimos, pero dado que no has dejado de ver hacia la mesa de Gryffindor resulta bastante obvio.

-Blaise –gruñó.

-Pareces un sabueso codiciando una jugosa pierna de jamón.

-Déjalo en paz –reprendió Pansy, con una bella sonrisa.

-¡Pero es verdad! Aunque los pobres elfos se esforzaron con los postres, lo único que el niño quiere lo hicieron James y Lily Potter –su amiga volvió a reír de forma encantadora, enervándolo cada vez más.

-Vete a la mierda.

-¿Con esa boquita besabas a Potter?

-¡Blaise! –Pansy por fin lo defendió apropiadamente, dándole un tirón a la oreja del moreno.

-¡Parkinson! –lloriqueó, pero al parecer no le dolió mucho porque enseguida volvió a la refriega:- Oh, mira. Te quedarás con el antojo –Draco siguió la mirada de Blaise a pesar de su enfado.

Harry y sus amigos se levantaron de la mesa, hablando animadamente sobre alguna tontería. El chico dejó que la parejita lo adelantara y justo antes de salir volteó en su dirección. Una tenue sonrisa fue el signo de que lo había descubierto viéndolo.

-Hay… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un metro de distancia entre sus camas? No es tan difícil, _querido. _Solo camina hasta ahí y…

-Una palabra más y te doy amortentia para que te enamores de McMillan –amenazó entre dientes.

-¿Lo escuchaste, Pansy? –se quejó, con un mohín de chiquillo mimado. Draco cada vez se sentía más propenso a tirarle algo muy pesado en la cara.

-Sí, y no lo voy a detener. Tú menos que nadie puedes burlarte.

-Traidora.

-Los dos sufren porque quieren –sentenció, desligándose con una distinguida floritura-. No tiene caso insistir a dos imbéciles que aman vivir en la negación –Draco suspiró, dando un empujoncito a su pastel a medio comer. Si no fuera por Blaise, le pediría los consejos que sabía que necesitaba. Pero cavaría su tumba con un tenedor antes que sostener esa conversación frente a él. Suficiente con las burlas que ya había tenido que escuchar.

-Al menos yo admito que estoy enamorado de ella –declaró Blaise, lo que terminó de agotar su cuota de paciencia de esa noche.

-Eso no tiene mérito si te falta el valor para decírselo en la cara –atacó, deleitándose con la expresión en blanco de su amigo. Entonces se incorporó, girándose hacia Pansy con una tirante sonrisa-. Buenas noches, linda.

-Dulces sueños, corazón –replicó, con una simpática mirada.

No importaba si era incapaz de resolver su situación con Harry, ese maldito italiano acababa de ganarse el ser objetivo de su próxima venganza.

* * *

Estaba distraído probando encantamientos en sus anteojos cuando su compañero de dormitorio entró como un torbellino. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan exaltado y con expresión siniestra. No le sorprendería que estuviese a punto de proponerle derribar todo el castillo.

-He decidido que quiero hacer algo al respecto –comunicó, sentándose en la cama junto a él.

Harry tuvo un minuto de pánico cuando conectó con los airados y vengativos ojos gris tormenta. Como solía pasar con sus conversaciones nocturnas, no habían discutido sobre lo ocurrido hacía unas noches, manteniendo la distancia al día siguiente y continuando con su relación como hasta ese momento. Aunque en esa ocasión, Harry realmente quería discutir sobre ello, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Draco si lo enfrentaba. Tampoco sabía qué podría decir al respecto. Creía haber sido bastante obvio con sus comentarios, pero el rubio parecía no haber captado sus señales. O había preferido ignorarlas. Cualquiera que fuera la explicación, lo hacía sentir inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Ya se lo había dicho honestamente: no tenía ninguna idea sobre cómo invitar a salir a un chico.

-¿Duermes con los ojos abiertos, Potty?

-Uh, ¿de qué hablamos?

-Blaise y Luna. Quiero hacer algo –Harry negó un par de veces, acallando sus dudas y centrándose en la propuesta de Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres con "hacer algo"?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Bueno, siendo tú eso podría significar darles un empujoncito para admitir lo que sienten o servirles Veritaserum y quedarte a ver como revelan hasta su último secreto –Draco se echó a reír, dándole un ligero codazo de reproche.

-Jamás le haría eso a Blaise.

-¿Porque es tu amigo o porque temes que podría vengarse de la misma forma?

-Eso no es relevante –rechazó, aunque la sonrisa taimada que mantenía lo hacía apostar por la segunda opción-. En realidad quiero hacer algo intermedio. Vamos a darles un empujón no muy amable, pero tampoco tan agresivo.

-¿Qué te hizo para que decidieras intervenir?

-Ha estado siendo una patada en el trasero –despotricó, bufando malhumorado-. Deja de cuestionarme y dame ideas.

-No voy a ayudarte a hacer algo que puede afectar a Luna –estableció. Aunque Draco ejercía cierto control sobre él, no permitiría que lo arrastrase en algo que podía lastimar a su amiga.

-No es ese el propósito, Harry. Quiero que Blaise se trague sus palabras –masculló-. Atreverse a decir todas esas estupideces… -apretó los dientes y se giró de nuevo, con ese brillo fiero que estremecía cada fibra del Gryffindor-. Míralo de esta forma, yo conseguiré vengarme de Blaise por sus burlas baratas y tú podrás ayudar a tu amiga.

-No estoy aceptando, pero sé que no podría detenerte si te encaprichas con eso, así que digamos que voy a supervisarte –Draco arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa de malvada satisfacción.

-Quiero que no tenga más opción que decirle lo que siente.

-No vas con sutilezas, eh.

-He pensado que podríamos encerrarlos, eso sirvió para nosotros. Hasta cierta medida –Harry suspiró, con un sonidillo inconcluso.

-Draco, creí que habías mejorado en esto. No vamos a copiar sus tácticas, debemos ser creativos. Es de Luna de quien estamos hablando.

-¿Entonces qué propones?

-Lo que nos acercó a nosotros no fue el encierro. Fue la necesidad de tener que trabajar juntos –el chico se irguió en su lugar, mostrándole un gesto de admiración.

-Sublime –elogió.

-Solo falta la parte más difícil, crear para ellos esa oportunidad.

-Eso es. Algo que les permita colaborar juntos y pasar una razonable cantidad de tiempo en… -a medida que hablaba, la socarrona sonrisa de Draco fue tomando un aspecto peligroso-. Hace unos días estaba tan molesto contigo por dejarme con el perro –dijo de pronto, dejándose caer en la cama con apariencia relajada.

-Ajá… ¿Por qué hablamos de eso ahora?

-Tal vez no te hayas enterado, ya que en esta torre se habla de puras tonterías, pero en clase de Pociones dijeron que uno de los exámenes prácticos será en parejas. Que por cierto, ya fueron asignadas.

-¿Qué? –Harry sintió como sus hombros se hundían, profundamente deprimido.

¿Por qué tenían que pasar esa clase de cosas justo cuando él salía? Lo más obvio era que Hermione y Ron irían juntos, por lo que sería el sobrante. En ocasiones como esa odiaba que estuvieran saliendo, pues no se sentía bien al tratar de persuadir a uno u otro para separarlos. Hermione tendía a ser política al respecto, a veces tirando una moneda, pero él siempre terminaba haciéndose a un lado.

-Mírate, te ves miserable.

-No es momento para eso.

-Si lo menciono es porque ese día tu buena amiga Luna salió al rescate –Harry se giró hacia él, volviendo a encontrarse con los despiadados ojos grises.

Eso no podía ser atractivo. Claro que no, porque si pensaba lo contrario entonces debía tener una vena masoquista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ella le dijo a Sluggie que sería tu compañera.

-Luna –exhaló, sintiendo como sus hombros se relajaban. Entonces comprendió todo el palabrerío de Draco-. No voy a rechazarla como compañera solo para que pueda estar con Zabini.

-¡Vamos! Es una oportunidad insuperable. Los EXTASIS son en dos semanas. Tendrán que practicar juntos y…

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Harry! –se incorporó, exudando frustración y obstinación al unísono-. No dije que te quedarías solo. Haremos un cambio para que ellos estén juntos, lo que significa que me quedaré sin pareja –expuso, haciendo un gesto entre ellos. Harry mantuvo su mirada sin demostrar mayor reacción-. No me digas que lo tengo que explicar con calabazas.

No se trataba de que no lo entendiera. Siendo objetivo, era un plan magnífico. Asegurarían la convivencia y colaboración entre sus amigos, además que él quedaría emparejado con el mejor estudiante de la clase. Sin embargo…

-Draco, aunque me…

-¿Qué? –Harry se mordió el labio, conteniendo el aliento.

¿De verdad había estado a punto de decir _aunque me gustes_?

-Aunque nos llevemos bien, sé cómo eres.

-Piensa bien tus siguientes palabras, podrían ser las últimas –advirtió, con lo que terminó de resoplar y lo señaló.

-¡Eso es! Draco, eres mandón e irritable. Sabes que no soy el mejor en pociones y no quiero que me estés gritando o quejándote porque…

-¡Yo no soy mandón e irritable! –rechazó en un tono mandón e irritado.

-Terminaremos peleando todo el tiempo, lo sabes –insistió, cruzándose de brazos. No quería que eso afectara su relación. Les había tomado mucho esfuerzo llegar a ese punto y no lo echaría a perder por otro plan vengativo que no entendía.

-¡Harry! –pidió.

-Debe haber otra forma.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Me encantaría escucharla –demandó, alzando el mentón en actitud exigente.

-Dame tiempo, pensaré en ello o lo consultaré con Hermione.

-No.

-¡Draco!

-¡Sabes que es un buen plan! Además, conmigo tienes una buena calificación asegurada –intentó convencer, sonriendo engreído-. En esto soy incluso mejor opción que Luna.

-Deberías escribir libros de autoestima –comentó con sequedad, lo que hizo reír al chico a su lado. Draco se acomodó con las piernas dobladas y sostuvo su quijada con una mano.

-¿Acaso esperas que te ruegue por ello?

-Tú… ¿Qué? –Harry se aclaró la garganta, apabullado por el brillo destructor de los ojos grises.

Bien. Tal vez sí tenía una vena masoquista.

-¿Por favor? –suplicó suavemente, con una angelical sonrisa que podría haber seguido hasta lo más recóndito del infierno.

Maldición, sí había vena masoquista ahí.

-¿No vas a gritarme ni arrojarme cosas?

-No… Mientras no hagas nada estúpido –Harry exhaló, dejando atrás su momento de debilidad y recordando porque había peleado con él durante tantos años.

-Olvídalo.

-¡Harry! –reclamó, pero su lloriqueo fue acallado por unos toques en su puerta. Se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el Gryffindor negó dos veces y se levantó a atender.

Como si Draco tuviese un pacto con los dioses del destino, el rostro que le sonreía desde afuera de la habitación era el de Luna.

-¡Hola, Harry!

-Hola, Luna. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí. He estado pensando que podría hacer algo para ayudarles con el hogar, así que escribí un artículo para que mi padre lo publique –reveló, enseñándole a medias un pergamino con su letra-. Se lo mostré a Hermione y mejoramos algunas cosas, pero quiero tu opinión también.

-Ah, claro –Harry miró hacia atrás, Draco seguía en su cama con su mejor sonrisa de psicópata. Podía pedirle a Luna que fueran a la sala común o hablar en el pasillo. A penas empezaba a considerar eso cuando sintió una mano posarse con delicadeza en su cadera y sobre su hombro apareció el rostro del despiadado Slytherin.

-Hola, Luna. Qué gusto que nos visites. ¿Por qué no pasas un rato mientras Harry te ayuda con eso?

-Draco –gruñó, pero el chico lo haló y abrió más la puerta, invitando a su amiga.

-Gracias, Draco –aceptó inocentemente, entregándole el pergamino al pasar a su lado-. Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? –agregó poco después, cuando ambos compartían una mirada en que Harry intentaba advertirle que no intentara nada y Draco lo retaba a detenerlo.

-Para nada, solo hablábamos.

Luna se sentó en la silla de Draco y el chico se dirigió a la cama, frente a ella. Harry fue a su lado de la habitación, tratando de revisar el artículo lo más pronto posible, aunque seguía a medias la conversación de los chicos.

-…eso me pareció.

-Así es, lastimosamente los EXTASIS se acercan y tenemos mucho que estudiar. Cada vez es menos el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos –la voz de Draco estaba perfectamente modulada para sonar confidente y honesto, en una extraordinaria muestra de sus dotes de manipulación.

-En cierta medida es una buena motivación, ¿no? –replicó Luna, con una sonrisa compasiva.

-Lo es, pero me gustaría que pudiéramos compartir otras cosas. Ya sabes, algún proyecto que nos permita colaborar juntos.

-No te atrevas –susurró, gesticulando para que Draco leyera sus labios. Supo que había entendido y que no le importaba en absoluto gracias a su sonrisa satisfecha.

De nuevo, un par de golpes interrumpieron la respuesta de Luna, aunque en esa ocasión provenían de la puerta que los conectaba con el lavabo. Ya que estaba junto a su cama, Harry se incorporó para abrir.

-Es raro que toques desde el baño, Goldstein –increpó Draco, cuya voz súbitamente se escuchaba fría y grosera.

-No le hagas caso –dijo a su vez, bufando-. ¿Qué pasó, Anthony? –el chico le hizo un gesto para que entrara y Harry dudó un poco antes de seguirlo al lavabo. Si lo llamaba para mostrarle alguna nueva crema o loción tendría que ponerle en claro que no le interesaban esas cosas.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que conseguiría? –cuestionó, dándose un toquecito a un lado de la cara como si señalase unas gafas invisibles.

-¿Las lentillas?

-Así es. Deberían llegar mañana.

-Oh, eso es genial. Les aplico hechizos cinco veces al día para que no se caigan a pedazos –compartió, tocando con cansancio sus desgastados anteojos.

-Perfecto, yo te aviso en cuánto las tenga.

-Muchas gracias, Anthony.

-No es nada. Buenas noches, Harry.

-Hasta luego –el Ravenclaw regresó a su dormitorio y él se quedó un momento frente al espejo, terminando de leer el pergamino con rapidez. Lo mejor para Luna sería que se apresurase para alejarla de Draco-. Hiciste un trabajo impecable, como siempre –felicitó, entrando a la habitación-. De verdad será de mucha ayuda para que la causa se conozca.

-Eso pensé, Harry –ambos seguían en la misma posición, aunque por el aura de psicópata que rodeaba a Draco supuso que se había tardado demasiado-. Nosotros te tenemos una sorpresa.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es. Mañana mismo hablaré con el profesor Slughorn para que ustedes puedan estar juntos en el examen práctico de Pociones.

-Luna, tú… de verdad no tienes que hacer eso –pidió, acercándose a la cama de Draco y sentándose tan cerca que lo golpeó _accidentalmente _con el codo.

-No es ningún problema, Harry. Estoy encantada de poder ayudarlos –el rubio tuvo la audacia de reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Eres una excelente amiga, Luna –pasó un brazo detrás del chico, pellizcándolo en la espalda.

-Bueno, ya que estás de acuerdo con el artículo, podré enviarlo temprano. Buenas noches, chicos –despidió, recuperando el papel y yendo tranquilamente hasta la puerta-. Por cierto, me alegra que se hayan reconciliado. Se ven más felices estando juntos –salió con una tierna sonrisa, dejando atrás el resurgimiento del caos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Te dije que no! –ni siquiera la última frase de su amiga fue suficiente para distraerlo del malestar con el inconsciente rubio.

-Y yo dije que sí. Tendremos buenos resultados con ellos y nos irá bien en el examen.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza –reprochó, dejándolo solo en la cama y retirándose a buscar su pijama.

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué quería Goldstein?

-No es asunto tuyo. Y no creas que harás que olvide fácilmente que acabas de mentirle a Luna.

-Ay, por favor. Todos creen que estamos juntos, solo lo usé en mi beneficio –Harry terminó de cambiarse, dándose vuelta en el momento justo para notar cómo Draco apartaba la mirada. Aunque tendía a desnudarse de espaldas a él, era obvio que observaba el proceso.

-Apaga las farolas pronto, estoy cansado –renegó, metiéndose a la cama y cubriéndose con presteza.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

-Uhm.

-¡Harry! –el rubio alargó las silabas durante el tiempo que le tomó trasladarse de una a otra cama y saltar encima de él.

-¡Déja… déjame en paz! –trató de alejarlo, pero se mantuvo abrazándolo por la espalda y reteniéndole al echarle una pierna encima.

-No puedo prometerte que no te voy a gritar o a enojarme si eres muy lento… -dijo entre risas, todavía sujetándolo.

-¿Entonces qué puedes prometerme? –inquirió, dejando de luchar y respirando agitado.

-Uhm. Que no te haré dormir con el perro –Harry se echó a reír. Era la primera vez que Draco hacía alusión a sus noches juntos sin parecer irritado o avergonzado, manteniendo un tono cercano y afable. Buscó una de sus manos y le dio un suave apretón.

-Ya, ve a dormir.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Ya, ya –despidió, dándole golpecitos a los brazos que lo rodeaban. Draco se aproximó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a su cama.

Por supuesto que esa no fue la razón por la que se durmió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Draco estaba comparando notas de Encantamientos con Pansy cuando Blaise entró a la mini biblioteca, frenético.

-Es tu culpa, ¿verdad? –increpó de inmediato.

-¿Qué maneras son esas, querido? ¿Ahora saludas con acusaciones?

-Mantente lejos de esto, Parkinson. A no ser que también estés involucrada.

-Qué bueno que no acepté tu pañuelo, creo que te va a hacer falta –se burló con una indolente sonrisa, confirmando la acusación de su amigo.

-¡Eres un maldito!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por servirte lo que más deseas? Estás siendo muy ingrato, Blaise.

-¡No tenías que involucrarla a ella! Yo me burlé, es verdad. Pero nunca intervine entre tú y Potter.

-Deténganse, por Merlín. ¿Alguno quiere tener la amabilidad de ponerme al corriente de los eventos? –demandó Pansy, girándose de uno a otro para exigir una explicación.

-Tu estimado amigo fue con Slughorn para pedirle un cambio de compañeros, por lo que tendré que trabajar con… ella.

-Oh –Pansy recibió la información con una suave expresión de sorpresa y entonces se dirigió a Draco-. Eso no fue muy sutil, querido. Pero tiene su mérito.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Ahora sí me acusas falsamente, Blaise. Fue ella la que le pidió a Slughorn ese cambio.

-¿Por idea de quién?

-Suya. Yo solo le comenté que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con Harry y ella se encargó del resto –la chica dejó escapar una risa encantada.

-Dioses, qué estrategia tan rastrera. Pero qué excelentes resultados –reconoció, con un grácil asentimiento.

-Váyanse al diablo, los dos.

-A ver, caramelito. Tienes una oportunidad inmejorable. Creo que Draco te ha hecho un magnífico favor arrancándote de los brazos de la negación. Ahora crea tu propia estrategia y podrás sacar provecho a la situación.

-Pansy…

-Sí, lo que sea. Diviértanse con eso, yo tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar –desestimó, dejando a Blaise en manos de Pansy.

Había conseguido justo lo que se propuso: hacer rabiar a su amigo y acercarlo a la Ravenclaw. El resto dependía de él. Draco llegó a la habitación todavía con ese ánimo ligero, queriendo compartir con Harry su triunfo. Lo haría reconocer que su plan había tenido éxito, demostrando que también era capaz de idear… No obstante, el chico no estaba en el dormitorio. Estaba bastante seguro de haberlo visto pasar, por lo que resultaba extraño. Quizás se había ido con Wesley o Granger. Entró sin prisa al cuarto de baño, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, un sonido proveniente de la habitación contigua lo dejó plantado en su lugar.

-No creo que pueda… Es doloroso –protestaba un chico, con la voz ahogada.

-Es porque no atiendes mis indicaciones. Estás nervioso, lo entiendo. Pero no hay nada que temer, solo arderá un poco la primera vez. Te lo prometo, lo he hecho muchas veces.

-Anthony…

-Probemos una vez más, Harry –insistió el otro con matiz persuasivo y aparentemente amable-. Es cuestión de costumbre, solo tienes que darle tiempo. Si no te gusta, no insistiré. Pero dale una oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que lo soporte.

-Confía en mí, te gustará después de un rato. Ahora abre bien para que pueda meterlo de una vez.

Draco se alejó, caminando para atrás. Aunque había estado por entrar, realmente no sabía qué podía hacer. Por lo que había escuchado, era obvio que Harry estaba con ese maldito voluntariamente. Y lo que estaban haciendo… sonaba muy sucio, hablando con completa desvergüenza sobre… Tragó ácido, saliendo a toda prisa de ahí. No tenía la menor intención de estar en la habitación contigua mientras ellos hacían… eso. Corrió escaleras abajo, casi llevándose a Theo en su recorrido, pero no se tomó ni un segundo para disculparse. Dudaba que siquiera pudiera formular palabra. Y si lo conseguía, no sería nada agradable. Se sentía asqueado y poco a poco toda su piel parecía sulfurarse. La sensación caliente en su estómago se tornaba cada vez más insoportable, a tal grado que no le sorprendería ser capaz de escupir fuego. Y eso sería maravilloso. Con gusto quemaría hasta los cimientos ese maldito castillo y al despreciable imbécil que retozaba en la habitación de Goldstein. Había sido ingenuo al pensar que Potter sentía un mínimo de aprecio por él. Probablemente todo su estúpido parloteo de salir con un chico había sido para pedirle consejos para seducir al estúpido rubio. Eso debía ser, se había atrevido a usarlo como un puto muñeco de prueba para después acudir con ese intratable.

Draco se detuvo hasta que estuvo solo en el bosque prohibido. Se quedó de pie, respirando fuerte mientras escuchaba el pitido de los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado. Otra vez corriendo por culpa de ese idiota. Solo de pensar en él le temblaban las manos. Quería golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y después besarle las heridas para que entendiera de una jodida vez que nadie más que él podía tocarlo.

-Vaya mierda –exclamó, dejándose caer sobre el césped y riendo patéticamente.

Estaba desbordado. Desbordado y perdido por el cabrón de Potter.

* * *

**Notas finales: **debo confesar que Blaise ha sido uno de mis personajes favoritos al momento de escribir. Ya me ha pasado que borro escenas con Ron, Pansy e incluso Draco porque siento que están fuera de personaje, pero eso jamás me ha pasado con Blaise. Siempre ha sido muy fluido y realmente amo esa forma ingeniosa en que fastidia a sus amigos, jaja. Y sobre la escena final, ¡ay! Fue difícil de escribir en especial por el contexto. Y mejor no digo más, nos leemos la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 22: solo una palabra.

Allyselle


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **hoy estamos de celebración. Me acabo de dar cuenta que mi perfil ya llegó a los 200 favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! De verdad es hermoso, es un verdadero gusto compartir este amor por el Drarry con ustedes. También el fic tiene nuevos seguidores, ¡bienvenidos! Y con ese espíritu festivo, dedico este capítulo a Laury560. ¡A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Solo una palabra**

-¡Todo se ve tan brillante! –comentó, parpadeando deslumbrado como si viera por primera vez esa habitación.

-Lo sé, todavía recuerdo cuando empecé a usarlos –respondió Anthony, riendo entretenido. Había sido muy paciente durante la última media hora, sin rendirse ante sus quejas y genuinamente se lo agradecía.

-¿Y dices que te tardas dos minutos colocándolos?

-Así es, solo necesitas practicar. Úsalos un par de horas y después te enseño a quitártelos –ofreció, asintiendo confiado. Harry sonrió una vez más. Si no fuera por él, jamás lo habría considerado una opción. Pero usar las lentillas era una significante mejoría a sus lentes rayados y oxidados.

-Muchas gracias, Anthony.

-Ahora ve, impacta al mundo con tu nueva imagen –ordenó, con un florido ademán.

Harry rió, usando la puerta del lavabo compartido para volver a su habitación. Draco no se veía por ningún lado. Le hubiera gustado mostrarle antes que a nadie ese cambio, pero también quería compartirlo con sus amigos. Por eso se encaminó hacia la sala común, donde podían estar pasando el rato. Cuando finalmente llegó ahí, encontró a un grupo de sus compañeros, pero no había señales de Ron y Hermione. Tampoco Draco. Ligeramente decepcionado, se fue a sentar junto a Luna frente a la chimenea.

-Hola, Harry.

-¿Qué haces, Luna?

-Dibujaba para relajarme –indicó, volteando hacia él su cuadernillo. Era un dibujo a carboncillo, que mostraba la escena del otro lado de la estancia en que Nott jugaba ajedrez contra Seamus. Tenía un nivel de detalle maravilloso y muy pocas manchas descuidadas cerca de los bordes.

-Es muy bueno –felicitó-. ¿Sueles dibujarnos a todos?

-Me gusta capturar momentos como este –señaló, empezando a pasar las páginas y mostrándole un boceto en que pudo reconocer a Lavender, Susan y Parvati. No tenía tanto nivel de detalle, pero las representaba riendo en una mesa de la biblioteca-. Todos siendo felices por pequeñas cosas y sin darse cuenta de ello –pasó un par de hojas más, dejándolo ver ilustraciones que incluían a Neville, Michael, Justin, Anthony e incluso Tracy. Titubeó un poco antes del último, pero terminó por revelarlo.

Harry se reconoció a sí mismo, inusualmente acompañado de un grupo de Slytherin. Pansy aparecía con una tenue sonrisa, Zabini en su conocida pose majestuosa y él… también sonreía, aunque Luna solo había dibujado un lado de su rostro pues estaba mirando a Draco, que mantenía las piernas sobre su regazo y tenía una inconfundible expresión de maligna diversión. Debía haber capturado eso cuando aún llevaban a cabo su venganza y se comportaban así sin ninguna reserva. No obstante, en ese momento se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Luna estaba presente en esa ocasión.

-Vaya…

-¿Lo quieres?

-¿Disculpa?

-Este fue el primero que hice –confesó, con una dulce sonrisa que siempre le recordaba lo especial que era la chica para él-. Recuerdo estar sentada estudiando y alzar la mirada cuando reían por algo. Pensé que se veían muy felices juntos y que tal vez dentro de unos años ya no recordarían ese día. Así que antes de que el momento acabara empecé a dibujar. Por eso es el único que está a lápiz.

-Yo no… No sé qué decirte –admitió. No podía precisar cuándo había sido eso, si al inicio o casi al final de su tregua. Pero al menos desde la perspectiva de su amiga, Draco y él lucían como una pareja genuinamente enamorada.

-Solo te lo daría a ti o a Draco –dijo la rubia, conservando su expresión honesta.

-Quizás… guárdamelo por ahora. Pero gracias por mostrármelo, Luna.

Harry se despidió de ella poco después, regresando a su habitación y rebuscando en su baúl por el mapa del merodeador. Algo en ese dibujo lo impulsaba a ir tras Draco. Tal vez por el entendimiento y cercanía que mostraba, o tal vez simplemente se le antojaba estar cerca de él. Le tomó tiempo encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo tuvo que acercarse el mapa, extrañado. No eran las lentillas las que jugaban con él, Draco realmente estaba en el bosque prohibido. No muy lejos, pero tampoco cerca de los lindes. Eso podría parecerle sospechoso, pero su nombre estaba solo.

Tardó al menos diez minutos en salir del castillo y acercarse a la posición del chico. Sin embargo, el mapa no mentía. Draco estaba recostado contra un tronco caído, sentando sin mucha gracia y con la cabeza apoyada en la madera. Se acercó sigilosamente, agachándose de forma que su rostro quedaba sobre el rubio, bloqueándole el sol. Eso lo hizo abrir los ojos, que parecieron espantados hasta que lo reconoció.

-Hola.

-Tú… Hola –fue su seca respuesta mientras se incorporaba. Era obvio que no había estado durmiendo, aunque sí tenía la túnica muy desarreglada para sus estándares.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Parece que no lo estoy? –soltó con voz ronca, cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo decía por… -Draco frunció el ceño, entornando los ojos hacia su reloj y luego volviéndose hacia él con una mirada mordaz.

-Yo debería preguntar si estás bien. Creí que tardarías más.

-¿Disculpa?

-No me hagas caso –Harry terminó por bordear el tronco, yendo a sentarse junto a él, pero Draco se alejó instintivamente.

-¿Qué pasa si quiero hacerlo? –el rubio lo vio directamente durante un par de segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Y te atreviste a decir que yo era retorcido.

-¿Draco?

-¿Querías algo en particular o solo amargarme la existencia? –preguntó con crudeza, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Parecía ocupado estrujando hojas secas hasta reducirlas a polvo.

-¿Amargarte…? –repitió, atónito. Sentía que estaba hablando con un chico muy diferente al que estuvo en su cama la noche anterior, comportándose como un maquiavélico cupido y dándole un beso antes de ir a dormir.

-Si no tienes más que decir que repetir mis palabras, deberías irte.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? –increpó, sintiendo como esa frase se clavaba en él sin piedad. Draco a penas lo vio de reojo, con creciente desinterés y hostilidad.

-No tengo ganas de hablar.

-¿No era más fácil decir eso? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…?

-¿Tan qué, Potter? –demandó, girándose con una mirada rebosante de fría furia.

-No te reconozco… -dijo a media voz. Suponía que había sido ingenuo de su parte acostumbrarse a los destellantes y confidentes ojos grises, porque en ese momento lo dejaba sin aliento la lejanía y rechazo que percibía en ellos.

-¿No? Porque solías quejarte todo el tiempo de lo cabrón, irascible e imbécil que soy. ¿Lo has olvidado?

-Creí que ambos habíamos dejado eso atrás… -tardíamente se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo. Y cuando lo hizo, fue como si todo ese espacio despejado no fuera suficiente para contener su decepción y malestar.

-Es evidente que no piensas largarte, así que lo haré yo –Draco intentó incorporase, enérgico. Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes dejarlo ir sin una explicación decente.

El chico aterrizó sobre su regazo por la fuerza de su agarre, empujándolo en el acto y tratando de levantarse. Harry se aferró a él, rodeándolo con los brazos para evitar sus frenéticos movimientos. Siguió retorciéndose un rato más, luchando por escaparse pero no se lo permitió. Cuando pareció extinguirse su arrebato, se quedó con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, respirando a grandes bocanadas.

-Te odio, Potter –sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo. Nunca en su vida pensó que la voz del rubio podía sonar tan débil y ahogada.

-Draco, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? –atacó, aunque su tono no era nada combativo, tenía mucho con lo que comparar en el pasado y podía afirmarlo. Entonces, ¿por qué? Lo que había traspasado los ojos grises parecía resentimiento y rabia en estado puro, algo que no sabía de donde había surgido. Harry estaba muy confundido, aunque también seguro de que debía retenerlo hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Te buscaba para contarte que he decidido dejar de usar los anteojos –dijo torpemente, en un vano intento de encontrar al Draco que conocía y no al iracundo chico que quería huir de él.

-Felicidades, que disfrutes del mundo borroso. Ahora déjame ir… -Harry rió un poco, aflojando el agarre pero sin permitir que tuviera oportunidad de levantarse.

-Hace unos días, Anthony… -inesperadamente, el inicio de su historia reavivó los movimientos violentos del rubio, que aprovechó que había bajado la guardia para hincarle el codo en las costillas y abandonar su regazo con rapidez. Harry no tuvo tiempo de volver a detenerlo o decir algo más, pues Draco ya corría lejos entre las hojas secas.

* * *

Se despertó en el instante en que la puerta se cerraba detrás de su compañero de habitación. Harry suspiró cansado y enterró la cabeza entre las mantas. Había sido de esa forma durante los últimos días. Draco evadía todo intento de conversación con monosílabos o simplemente lo ignoraba. Se iba muy temprano, no se separaba de sus amigos en todo el día y llegaba ya muy tarde solo a apagar las farolas y meterse a la cama. Era frustrante e injusto. No creía haber hecho algo que mereciera esa clase de comportamiento. Se le había ocurrido que Draco podría tener alguna clase de problema con sus padres o sus amigos, pero no parecía que fuera el caso. La mañana anterior lo había visto recibir el acostumbrado paquete semanal de sus padres y hablaba con los Slytherin como siempre. Significaba que se trataba de algo personal, pero eso lo hacía andar en círculos. El plan para emparejar a Zabini y Luna había funcionado, lo sabía pues se los había encontrado en la biblioteca los pasados días. Lo que le llevaba a su creciente preocupación.

Seguía emparejado con Draco para el EXTASIS de pociones. ¿Cómo se suponía que iban a prepararse si su compañero se dedicaba a fingir que él no existía? Harry se movía entre la indecisión, la frustración y el fastidio. No entendía la actitud de Draco y con cada intento fallido de acercarse a él volvía a cuestionarse si tendría sentido hacerlo. Lo único que conseguía con esa maldita actitud era corroborarle lo neurótico que podía ser. Que siguiera buscando formas de acercarse a él a pesar de eso, solo delataba lo idiota que estaba por el ingrato Slytherin.

Abandonó la cama con desgana, realizando su rutina mañanera como cualquier otro día. Salvo que ahora incluía un paso más. Desde la mañana anterior había empezado a colocar las lentillas sin ayuda de Anthony, aunque le tomaba al menos cinco minutos con cada una. De verdad admiraba al chico por hacerlo parecer tan sencillo. Maldijo cuando casi deja caer una por tercera vez, tratando de calmar el temblor en sus dedos y mantener el ojo abierto. Ya no le ardía como las primeras veces, pero sí quedaba con los ojos un poco llorosos. Volvió así a la estancia, limpiándose las lagrimillas con un trozo de papel cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Draco había regresado a la habitación. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, muy rígido y con los brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera intentó saludarlo, sino que fue a tomar su mochila y se la colgó sin distraerse en nada más.

-Potter –llamó, haciéndolo apretar los dientes. Requería de un esfuerzo sobrehumano no gritarle que no fingiera frialdad cuando no había pasado ni una semana de que durmió en sus brazos. Sin embargo, se giró en silencio, alzando las cejas para avisarle que lo estaba escuchando-. Estudiaremos pociones en la tarde –ordenó, con el tono mandón y grosero que solía enervarlo, pero que en ese momento le estrujó el corazón.

-Bien –ofreció por replica, saliendo antes de que pudiera dañarlo más.

Todavía se sentía decaído cuando llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó junto a Hermione.

-No te ves bien, Harry –dijo, con una sonrisa de disculpa. Draco entró en ese momento, con la túnica impecable y sin rastro de estar sintiéndose tan sombrío como él.

-¿Alguna vez has querido abrazar muy fuerte a alguien y al mismo tiempo derribarlo de un golpe? –inquirió con hastío, sirviéndose únicamente café. Ni siquiera podía fingir que comería algo. Hermione rió suavemente, palmeándole el brazo mientras seguía su mirada.

-Podrías derribarlo de un abrazo –Harry suspiró, derrotado.

-Fue una mentira, Hermione.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi relación con Draco –admitió en voz baja-. Nunca estuvimos realmente juntos.

-¿Harry? –ella se inclinó más cerca, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

-Fue una venganza por esa vez que nos encerraron. En realidad fue mi idea, pero él…

-¿Hablas en serio? –alzó la mirada, pesaroso. Esperaba ver recriminación o censura en los ojos marrones, pero lo que encontró fue compasión y una pizca de tristeza-. Ya veo.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes, siempre hubo algo que me parecía fuera de lugar entre ustedes. Te lo dije, fue todo muy inesperado y rápido. Pero creí en ti cuando te pregunté al respecto, aunque seguía teniendo mis dudas. Durante las últimas semanas llegué a pensar que quizás todo estuvo en mi mente… ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

Esa era una excelente pregunta. ¿Por qué confesarle eso a Hermione? Le gustaría excusarse con que había hablado sin reflexionar lo que decía, pero no podía volver a mentirle.

-Podría, desesperadamente, necesitar un consejo –Hermione volvió a sonreír, parecía enternecida por su petición. Entonces la vio mover los labios y notó que guardaba la varita con destreza.

-¿Cuándo dejó de ser mentira, Harry? –preguntó más fuerte. Comprendió que los había aislado de los demás para darle libertad de hablar al respecto.

-No lo sé.

-Pero no me equivoco, ¿verdad?

-Nunca lo haces, Hermione –ella palmeó su hombro, suspirando.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

-De verdad me gustaría saberlo.

-¿Harry?

-Creí que estábamos bien –dijo finalmente, dejándose llevar por la frustración de los últimos días-. Pero de pronto volvió a ser el mismo idiota de antes. No quiere hablar conmigo, o siquiera verme.

-¿Se alejó sin más? –cuestionó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Exacto! Y por favor, no me vayas a decir que intente hablar con él porque es en vano. Créeme, si no consigo solucionarlo, yo mismo te pediré que nos encierres una vez más.

-¡Harry! –Reprochó, pero asintió con entendimiento-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que no sé qué decirte. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero… -se encogió de hombros, señalando al frente con la barbilla-. Se trata de Draco. Ni siquiera sé qué te hizo enamorarte de él o qué parte de lo que sé es real.

-Siento haberles mentido –Hermione sacudió la cabeza, dudando antes de rodearlo en un afectuoso abrazo-. Gracias.

-No he hecho nada.

-Por escucharme, Hermione –le apretó el hombro antes de alejarse. Harry sonrió, mínimamente más animado. Acababa de anular el hechizo _Muffliato _cuando escuchó una carrerilla y vio a su amigo llegando a toda prisa.

-Maldita sea, chicos. ¿Por qué ninguno fue a despertarme? –reclamó Ron, con el cabello todavía goteando y llevando la capa al revés.

Hermione lo contempló con una expresión de asombro y afecto, mientras que Harry se echó a reír. El pelirrojo resopló y se sentó de inmediato para comer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Aún sonreía cuando se sintió observado y pese a saber que era casi imposible, buscó a Draco en la mesa del otro lado del gran comedor. El rubio apartó la mirada, girándose hacia Pansy. Harry tomó un bolillo y le dio un mordisco. Al diablo con Draco, si él pensaba que podía alejarlo caprichosamente, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Levantó un trozo de tubérculo que se suponía debía estar cortado en tiras largas pero que parecía haber sido masacrado por un hombre lobo. Suspiró para intentar calmarse y no empezar a gritar de frustración, pero era cada vez más difícil.

-Es imprescindible la pulcritud en los cortes –dijo con tono contenido, mostrándole el estropajo entre sus dedos-. Si echas esto al caldero, nos explotará en la cara.

-Es que el cuchillo tiene bordes extraños –se excusó, con un puchero que pretendía conmoverlo. Draco apartó la mirada, tirando a un lado los restos de tubérculo y apretando la mandíbula.

-Necesito que sepas hacer al menos una cosa bien.

-¿Ahora es mi culpa? Te recuerdo que no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ti y tus estúpidos planes vengativos –lo observó en silencio, pasmado por el tinte severo del chico. Harry ya no lo veía, sino que se limpiaba las manos en su túnica, repentinamente furioso.

-Mueve la poción, iré a conseguir algunos tubérculos más –el moreno resopló, sin contestarle pero acercándose al caldero con varita en mano-. En sentido de…

-Ya lo sé –interrumpió, cortante.

-Bien –Draco retrocedió un par de pasos, volteándose con dirección al armario de los ingredientes.

Tenía que repetirse diez veces al día que esa había sido su decisión. Después de lo que escuchase en el lavabo y de la rastrera actitud de Harry en el bosque, lo había comprendido todo. Y se sentía profundamente disgustado. Por haber sido arrastrado por su propia venganza, por creer que el Gryffindor compartía sus sentimientos y lo peor de todo eso: por sentirse hervir de ira cada vez que lo veía junto a Goldstein. Quizás Draco sí era una persona odiosa después de todo. Porque odiaba profundamente que Harry sonriera junto al chico, odiaba la simple presencia del Ravenclaw. Y sobre todo, odiaba los celos. Era humillante, porque no tenía nada que envidiarle a ese rubio desabrido. Goldstein era frívolo, aburrido y un ególatra sin remedio. ¿Por qué Harry querría estar con alguien así?

Lo más doloroso había ocurrido la tarde anterior, cuando entró a la habitación de Goldstein y Thomas para intentar alterar los productos de belleza del chico, solo para encontrar las viejas gafas de Harry en su mesa de noche. Se sintió tan enfurecido y contrariado que terminó saliendo de ahí sin hacer nada. Draco se obligó a concentrarse cuando casi deja caer un bote con hígado de rana. No debía demostrar ni un ápice de debilidad. Aunque el maldito Harry se había pasado la última hora haciendo comentarios para hacerlo sonreír o enternecerlo, no iba a ceder. Él no era el segundón de nadie, por mucho que estuviera enamo…

-¡Mierda! –se volteó ante la inquieta exclamación del chico, con el tiempo justo para ver como inclinaba la cabeza muy cerca del caldero, que estaba emanando una anormal cantidad de humo.

-¡Harry, aléjate! –fue incapaz de ver si había acatado su advertencia, porque un segundo después resonó una explosión y una nube espesa se interpuso entre ellos, impregnando el aula con un penetrante hedor a plantas quemadas.

Draco avanzó a ciegas, abriéndose paso a manotazos y luchando por distinguir la silueta de Harry entre el humo gris y los residuos del caldero. Lo inundó una especie de alivio mezclado con impaciencia cuando lo escuchó toser. Se guio por ese sonido, encontrando a Harry en la esquina más alejada del salón, donde era más denso el vapor. Contuvo la respiración mientras lo tomaba de la mano para sacarlo a toda prisa del lugar. Harry siguió tosiendo en el pasillo y después cuando lo llevó a un aula vacía.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre te pasan a ti? –renegó, caminando frente a él, histérico. Su ataque de tos se fue calmando, lo que le permitió hacer una revisión de su rostro. Tenía las mejillas llenas de hollín, los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos, además... Se aproximó en dos zancadas, sacando el pañuelo y ordenándole con un gesto que apartara las manos de la cara. Con sumo cuidado empezó a limpiarle la sangre, reconociendo que no había sido una hemorragia, sino que tenía un profundo corte que llegaba casi hasta la mejilla-. Cielo… -Draco se congeló en su sitio, jadeando con profunda mortificación. Sentía la boca seca y por la mirada de Harry, supo que lo había escuchado-. Tienes que ir a la enfermería. Deben curarte de inmediato y revisar que no esté infectado –indicó, decidido a actuar como si esa jodida palabra nunca hubiera salido de sus labios-. Iré a hacerme cargo de los escombros y tú ve con Madame Pomfrey.

-Draco… -el chico sujetó sus dedos cuando intentó darle la espalda y tuvo que maldecirse a sí mismo, esperando en nombre de Merlín y toda su descendencia que no fuera capaz de percibir el temblor en su mano-. Acompáñame, por favor.

-Supongo que… fue en parte mi culpa por no supervisarte –aceptó, golpeándose mentalmente por ceder tan fácil. Pero si iba a fallar a su determinación, no lo haría a medias. Por eso extendió los dedos y sujetó los de Harry con suavidad.

No hablaron durante el trayecto hasta la torre de la enfermería. Harry se tambaleaba ligeramente, en especial después de bajar las escaleras. Se le ocurrió que no le había pedido su presencia solo para fastidiarlo. No era extraño que las explosiones de ese tipo dejaran desorientadas y un poco sordas a las personas. Además, él había estado muy cerca al momento del accidente. El corte en la nariz también lo preocupaba, pues seguía sangrando y tenía que mantenerlo apretado con el pañuelo.

Madame Pomfrey abrió después de dos toques y su apariencia servicial se tornó en cansancio cuando los reconoció.

-¿Ustedes dos de nuevo?

-No fue una pelea, Madame –negó, indignado-. Practicábamos pociones y el caldero explotó.

-¿Qué poción? –inquirió, dejándolos pasar y ahora sí, mirando a su paciente con atención.

-Era un filtro de paz.

-Oh, por San Mungo. Hay que recostarlo de inmediato –Draco se sintió muy estúpido al recibir esa indicación. Debía haber previsto los posibles efectos secundarios de que Harry hubiera sido bañado por esa poción en particular-. Vamos a hacer una revisión rápida, un paso atrás, señor Malfoy.

Observó en silencio el proceder de la enfermera, que aplicó varios hechizos silenciosos en Harry, quien cada vez parecía más somnoliento.

-No habían completado la preparación, ¿verdad? –dijo de pronto, bajando la varita y secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Faltaban los tubérculos.

-Los ingredientes no son tóxicos, así que no hay riesgo de infección. Le daré algo para que sane ese corte y le pase la confusión.

-Uhm –se le cruzó la idea de retirarse del lugar, pero no podía mentir: quería quedarse hasta comprobar que Harry se recuperaría sin problemas. Por eso se mantuvo a cierta distancia, siendo testigo de cómo el chico fue obligado a beber dos brebajes que lucían asquerosos y debían estarlo, por la forma en que arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua después. Draco sonrió levemente, un tanto más aliviado cuando vio cómo el corte iba sanando hasta quedar como una línea sonrosada.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry? –cuestionó la mujer, apartándole el flequillo todavía húmedo.

-Cielo –balbuceó. El rubio se sintió enrojecer hasta el cuello, pues había mantenido los ojos en él mientras lo decía.

-Ya, tranquilo. Aunque no estaba completa, temo que tenga efectos de algún tipo en él –informó, hablándole con ceño fruncido mientras le acariciaba la frente a Harry. Movió los dedos nerviosamente, percibiendo un extraño cosquilleo en ellos-. Prepararé un antídoto, para evitar consecuencias permanentes.

-De acuerdo. Si eso es todo…

-No, no. Me tomará alrededor de media hora hacerlo, necesito que usted se quede con él. Y por nada del mundo permita que se duerma –Pomfrey no le dio oportunidad de negarse, pues le obsequió una última palmadita a su paciente y se retiró a toda prisa hacia su oficina.

-Me dijiste cielo –repitió Harry, con una dulce sonrisa que no debió haberlo conmovido como lo hizo.

-Mírate, postrado y con el cerebro sacudido, pero tienes fuerzas para burlarte de mí –comentó, súbitamente cansado. Cansado de los eventos recientes, de su permanente enojo y de tener que estar todo el maldito tiempo lejos de Harry.

-Draco…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Perdón por arruinar la poción –sacudió la cabeza, acercándose dubitativo y quedándose a un paso de la cama.

-¿Eres idiota, Harry?

-Por ti.

-¿Dices que es mi culpa que seas idiota? –inquirió, dejándose ganar por las incoherencias del chico y sonriendo enternecido. Le alegraba que no hubiera retratos o nadie más ahí, porque jamás admitiría que eso había sucedido.

-No por ti… Por ti.

-Estás repitiendo lo mismo.

-Estoy… idiota por ti –Draco parpadeó en silencio, perdiendo la sonrisa lentamente.

-Me vuelves loco –reclamó, con una pausada exhalación-. ¿Por qué insistes, Harry?

-Porque me gusta.

-¿Te gusta insistir o volverme loco? –el chico meneó la cabeza, bostezando despacio y relamiéndose los labios después. Draco se removió en su lugar.

-Boom –dijo sin que viniera al caso.

-¿Boom? ¿Estás hablando de la explosión del caldero?

-No, tú. Eres… ¡boom! –eso le devolvió la sonrisa. Era como estar con el Harry drogado de nuevo, aunque incluso esa vez había dicho cosas más coherentes.

-¿Soy un boom?

-Sí. Siempre boom. Draco llega y ¡boom! –Se echó a reír, disfrutando mínimamente de los desvaríos del Gryffindor-. Eso me encanta.

-Te encanta que sea un boom –repitió, manteniendo una media sonrisa.

-No, no. Eso es problemático. Me encanta que rías… y que sea por mí –Draco respiró despacio, tomándose un par de segundos para adorar la expresión casi infantil y el brillo afectuoso en los ojos verdes.

-Harry… -fue todo lo que atinó a decir, porque entonces la puerta de la enfermería se abrió con ímpetu, dando paso a Granger y Weasley, que parecía que habían estado corriendo.

-¡Sabía que estarían aquí!

-Hey, mis amigos –dijo alegremente, volteando hacia ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué le pasó? –cuestionó Weasley, acercándose directo a él mientras que Granger iba a comprobar el estado del moreno.

-El caldero explotó y Harry estaba muy cerca.

-Es lo que creímos –convino ella, que al igual que Pomfrey parecía tener una fijación por peinar el flequillo del chico-. Fuimos al aula de pociones por unos ingredientes, ya que también practicábamos y encontramos restos de caldero.

-Todavía se sentía un hedor a quemado –añadió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, vinimos casi de inmediato y…

-Draco me cuida –dijo Harry en ese momento, haciéndolo sonrojar de nuevo.

-Claro que sí –aceptó Granger con una sonrisa maternal-. Está desorientado, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. Yo… Madame Pomfrey dijo que no había que dejar que se duerma. No debería tardar mucho, así que distráiganlo mientras tanto.

-¿Te vas? –fue Weasley quien preguntó, girándose como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

-Todavía tengo que hacerme cargo del desastre en el aula y ustedes seguro pueden cuidarlo mejor que yo –determinó, tragándose el sabor amargo de su boca. Debía ser por haber estado en contacto con la nube tóxica.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte de ropa –aconsejó Granger, asintiendo comprensiva-. Muchas gracias por traerlo.

-Claro –Draco se encaminó hacia la salida, mirando de nuevo a Harry antes de marcharse. Granger hablaba en susurros con su novio y entre ellos, unos lastimeros ojos verdes lo observaban como suplicándole que se quedara. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola, arrastrando los pies mientras se alejaba de la enfermería.

Todavía se sentía estúpido por haber dejado salir ese mote tan ridículo cuando ayudaba a Harry. Sin embargo, lo consolaba un poco saber que probablemente no recordaría nada de lo ocurrido. Era lo mejor, aunque él sí mantendría en su memoria y corazón esa tonta y adorable conversación de pie junto a su cama. Lamentaba que Granger y Weasley hubieran llegado, aunque sabía que era débil. Porque estaba a una palabra más de Harry para tirarse a sus brazos.

Draco Malfoy no estaba solo jodido, rebosado y perdido. Se había convertido en un completo idiota sentimental por Harry.

* * *

**Notas finales: **como dije, Harry tuvo que pasar por mucho en esta parte del fic. Por cierto, su experiencia usando lentes de contacto está basada en hechos reales. Así es, su servidora también es víctima de la miopía, jaja. Saben, mientras releía esas frases finales recordé el meme de "te convertiste en lo que juraste destruir". Creo que se me pegaron los desvaríos de Harry, lol. Para quienes amaron a los chicos drogados, aquí tuvimos una especie de secuela extraña, espero que les haya gustado. Será hasta la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 23: los beneficios de una reconfortante noche de descanso.

Allyselle


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** siento que hace mucho no publico, ha sido realmente una semana de locos. Lo anuncié en el grupo de FB pero como sé que no todos están ahí, lo diré de nuevo. A partir de hoy empezaré a actualizar por la noche, debido a que he iniciado en un nuevo trabajo. Dependiendo de cómo vayan las cosas podría cambiar el día, pero yo les avisaría. En fin, hola y bienvenidos una vez más. Para este capítulo quiero hacerles una recomendación de soundtrack. Pasa algo extraño y es que lo escribí hace meses, y cuando estrenó el álbum de Taylor sentí que había una canción que parecía ir perfecta con él. Así que si pudieran escucharla mientras leen o después, la canción es "afterglow" de Taylor Swift. Ahora sí, vamos a lo que vinimos. Capítulo dedicado a Beginnerdreams como un atrasado regalo de cumpleaños, jaja. Creo que te gustará. ¡Abrazos!

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Los beneficios de una reconfortante noche de descanso**

Se sintió muy aliviado cuando Pomfrey asintió satisfecha tras la última revisión y le dijo que podía regresar a la torre central. Había pasado más de un día desde que el caldero le explotara en la cara y todo por su descuido al tirar una lentilla dentro. Por culpa de eso había tenido que estar hasta esa tarde en la enfermería. Como en los viejos tiempos, bromeó Ron al respecto. La noche anterior había insistido para volver a su dormitorio, pero la enfermera se plantó como un sargento frente a él, diciéndole que debía pasar al menos 24 horas en observación para descartar cualquier efecto secundario incorregible. Aunque le habría gustado escaparse, cayó rendido después de tomar un poco de caldo y durmió hasta que el sol ya estaba muy presente en toda la habitación. El reloj junto a su cama decía que eran las diez de la mañana. Pasó un par de horas de aburrimiento y se perdió toda una jornada de clases.

Fue hasta la una de la tarde que Pomfrey le permitió recibir visitas. Pensó que serían solo Ron y Hermione, tal vez Luna. Sin embargo, la mayoría de habitantes de la torre central desfiló junto a su cama, con distintas formas de distraerlo. El grupo de Parvati, Susan y Hannah le llevó algunas revistas. Las recibió sin mucha emoción, ya que podía ver muy poco sin sus gafas. Dean, Seamus y Neville le obsequiaron muchos dulces, algo que sí agradeció pues necesitaba quitarse de la boca el sabor asqueroso de las pociones. Lavender llegó junto a Tracy, que siendo la maestra de la ironía le entregó un sándwich preparado por ella. Lo comió cuando la chica ya se había ido, gratamente sorprendido cuando descubrió que era de mermelada y mantequilla de maní. Entonces notó una inscripción en la servilleta y se rió al leer "la mermelada fue cortesía de Parkinson. Aunque ella no lo sabe". De hecho, incluso Pansy estuvo ahí acompañada de Ginny y Luna. Hablaron de muchas cosas, casi sin dejarlo participar en la conversación. Creyó que ya nadie más iría a verlo cuando entró otro grupo cuantioso, compuesto por Michael, Justin, Anthony y Daphne. Pomfrey terminó corriéndolos luego de un rato, acusándolos de hacer demasiado escándalo. Recibió entonces un par de repugnantes pociones más y fue puesto en libertad.

Era casi la hora de la cena, pero no se le antojaba ir al gran comedor. Recordaba regresar ahí después de estar en la enfermería y ser siempre el objetivo de todas las miradas. Además, no resultaba cómodo andar por ahí sin lentes. O esa era la excusa oficial. Se sentía muy cansado y decaído. Realmente no esperaba que Draco fuese a verlo. Sin embargo, una parte de él había estado lista para sorprenderse con su llegada. Consideró que después de su honesta (aunque algo vaga) conversación entendería sus sentimientos y dejaría de actuar como un maniático. Y una vez más, se había equivocado.

Anduvo por las partes más solitarias del castillo, buscando evitar llamar la atención de los chiquillos. Fue mientras cruzaba por un corredor del quinto piso cuando tuvo que detenerse en la esquina para asomarse a un aula, donde vio de refilón algo que lo animó a entrar. Lo que había distinguido a medias, dada la falta de sus lentes, era la figura de un chico encorvado sobre un escritorio.

Algunos mechones rubios le caían sobre el rostro, pero no era suficiente para esconder la arruga en su frente, como si estuviera preocupado o triste por algo. Parecía sumergido en un sueño intranquilo. Acercó más el rostro, notando la coloración lila bajo sus parpados. Debía haber dormido muy poco la noche anterior. Harry suspiró despacio, reconociendo una vez más toda la avalancha de emociones que se tiraba sobre él a causa de Draco. Se le ocurrió estirar la mano para acariciarle la mandíbula, pero se detuvo a medio camino, desanimado por los últimos rechazos recibidos. Estaba demasiado agotado física y emocionalmente para enfrentar uno más. Por eso regresó sobre sus pasos y siguió su camino hacia la torre central. Le pediría a Kreacher que le llevara algo ligero para cenar y después dormiría unas catorce horas seguidas. Tal vez al despertar sabría cómo acercarse a Draco sin tener que poner en riesgo su vida.

* * *

Despertó cuando estuvo a punto de caer de la silla. Se irguió con una mueca, sufriendo un incómodo tirón en la columna. Había acudido a esa maldita aula abandonada después de negarse por tercera vez a ir a la enfermería. Ninguno de sus estúpidos compañeros parecía creer que él no quisiera visitar a Harry. Y aunque fuera humillante aceptarlo, quería hacerlo. Quería estar a un lado de su cama e incluso había contemplado la idea de escabullirse ahí durante la noche anterior. Pero volvía a detenerse a sí mismo y a recordarse que estar lejos de él era lo correcto.

Revisó su reloj hasta que notó que no se había cruzado con nadie en los pasillos, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto que ya pasaban de las diez. Había dormido muy mal y su siesta en ese salón parecía haberlo dejado más cansado y adolorido. Planeaba ir directo a su dormitorio, en especial al reconocer que incluso la sala común estaba vacía; cuando escuchó una carrerilla y se giró, ya en el primer peldaño, para ver a la última persona que hubiese querido encontrarse esa noche.

-¡Ah, sabía que eras tú! –exclamó el insufrible de Goldstein con una sonrisa que habría pateado muy felizmente-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿Nosotros? –cuestionó, arrastrando las silabas en un tono que habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Snape.

-Por favor –contuvo las ganas de resoplar, inhalando despacio y enfrentándolo todavía subido en el escalón. Si estaba a punto de presumirle su relación con Harry como él había hecho en su día con Ginevra, sería capaz de tirarse por la ventana de su maldito pent-house.

-Que sea rápido.

-Es sobre una duda que tengo –inició, moviéndose nerviosamente en su lugar. No sabía si se sentía intimidado por la posición en que estaban o si tenía que ver con lo que iba a decirle. Como fuere, esperaba que no diera rodeos estúpidos-. En la tarde que estuve con Harry –siguió, hablando con más confianza y volviendo a crispar cada nervio del Slytherin-, nos dijo que el caldero explotó por un descuido. Pero después hablé con Hermione y según ella, fue porque tiró algo en él. Me tardé en darme cuenta, por eso no pude preguntarle cuando llegó. Y si alguien más sabe sobre los detalles, ese eres tú –en medio de la verborrea del fastidioso chico, unas palabras calaron más en Draco. _Cuando llegó. _¿Harry ya estaba en la torre…? ¿En su dormitorio?

-Disculpa, ¿qué? –preguntó, pues se había perdido de las últimas frases apresuradas del Ravenclaw.

-¿Fue la lentilla lo que cayó al caldero?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –Goldstein ladeó la cabeza como si el lento de entendimiento fuera él.

-Sabes que Harry ha estado usando lentes de contacto, ¿verdad?

-Uh…

-¿No te lo dijo? Bueno, es reciente. Lo convencí de usarlos porque es más práctico, aunque él tenía miedo porque decía que arden cuando los colocas en el ojo. El caso es que… Eh, ¿Malfoy? ¿A dónde vas? –no necesitaba del resto de la explicación para terminar de sentirse un completo, absoluto y redomado idiota.

Lentes. Maldita sea, ¡Harry y Goldstein habían estado hablando de lentes! Soltó un suspiro tembloroso al abrir la puerta, cerrando en silencio y apoyándose en ella mientras empezaba a reír libremente. Se tapó la boca cuando sus ojos dieron con la durmiente figura de Harry. Lucía muy pacifico, con el cabello despeinado y el pijama muy arrugado. Parecía que había caído desfallecido, porque ni siquiera se había cubierto con la manta. Draco se aflojó la corbata, consciente de que él mismo necesitaba de muchas horas de sueño reparador. Ejecutó el resto de su rutina nocturna por inercia, yendo al lavabo y volviendo para tirar su neceser en la cama y ponerse el pijama con movimientos torpes.

-Soy un imbécil –reconoció, estirándose encima de Harry para alcanzar su cobija y empezar a extenderla. El chico gruñó en sueños, encogiéndose para mantener el calor.

Draco habría deseado ser capaz de hechizarse a sí mismo para olvidar lo cabrón y grosero que había sido con él. En cambio, lo que hizo fue acostarse frente a Harry y cubrirlos a ambos con la frazada. Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba descansar y estar cerca de él. Al día siguiente podría tratar de ofrecerle una explicación de porqué había sido un auténtico cretino esos días.

* * *

Su primer pensamiento al abrir los ojos fue que seguía inmerso en una especie de sueño hiperrealista. Su siguiente opción fue que había dormido durante días y en realidad sus últimos recuerdos eran falsos. También se le ocurrió que alguien había robado la otra cama de la habitación, que había sido incendiada o infestada de alguna plaga. Sin embargo, descartó todos esos pensamientos ociosos y se centró en lo que tenía frente a él. O en quién. Por la posición en que estaban no podía verle el rostro, pero reconocía ese aroma, ese calor y más precisamente, _esa forma de abrazar. _Todo lo que podía ver era la coronilla de cabellos rubios, que caían desordenados sobre su pecho. Y si estiraba un poco el cuello, alcanzaba a distinguir el resto del esbelto cuerpo que encajaba con el suyo con naturalidad. No sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado despierto ni por cuánto retuvo el aliento hasta convencerse de que era verdad. Por algún motivo que desconocía y era incapaz de explicar, Draco se había acostado en su cama la noche anterior. Y en ese momento dormía tan serenamente que no lo habría despertado ni por todo el oro del mundo. Se mantuvo respirando despacio, obsequiando a sus pulmones con la familiar y confortable fragancia del chico. Supuso que eso fue suficiente para relajarlo hasta llevarlo al sueño de nuevo, porque cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo ya había más claridad en la habitación y se habían movido, por lo que podía ver el rostro del Slytherin.

-Buenos días –dijo Draco con voz ronca, ratificándole que no, su presencia en su cama no era accidental.

-Entonces, ¿no te desmayaste anoche y caíste casualmente a mi lado? –la expresión del chico, que había permanecido reservado, se transformó en una agraciada sonrisa adormilada.

-No, creo que no –le devolvió una leve sonrisa, cuestionándose interiormente si valía la pena preguntarle los motivos de su rechazo los pasados días o si era mejor aprovechar el ánimo afable y cercano de Draco. No obstante, el rubio se le adelantó-. Odio tener que decir esto, pero… Yo, tal vez… No, sé que fui injusto contigo.

-Ah, ¿vas a decirme por qué?

-Preferiría no hacerlo –Harry entrecerró los ojos, atraído por la forma en que nariz y mejillas de Draco se tornaban rosáceas.

-Todavía puedo actuar ofendido y empujarte de la cama –expuso, alzando una ceja amenazante. El chico lanzó un resoplido, visiblemente más relajado.

-Pensé que… -retomó, tras cerrar los ojos un par de segundos y componer nuevamente una expresión seria-. Creí entender que estabas enredado con… Goldstein.

-¿Enredado? –repitió, frunciendo el ceño. De todas las explicaciones que había imaginado durante esos días, esa no estaba en su lista-. ¿Te refieres a…?

-Escuché una conversación entre ustedes que parecía muy incriminatoria –saltó a la defensiva, con los ojos grises relucientes de acusación-. Y después supe que le diste tus viejos anteojos –añadió en tono de reproche.

Harry se tomó el tiempo necesario para procesar la inaudita confesión y para apreciar la retadora expresión de Draco, pese a que estaba reconociendo haberse equivocado. Sin embargo, las implicaciones de todo eso hicieron que pudiera perdonar en cuestión de segundos sus rechazos. Incluso cuando creía conocerlo mejor, se las ingeniaba para dejarlo sin palabras y mostrarle nuevas actitudes que jamás creyó posibles en él. Hasta ese día, había creído que Draco sería capaz de apartar o pisotear a cualquiera que estorbara entre él y sus deseos. Que agotaría todo recurso para cumplir sus caprichos y conseguir sus objetivos. Sin embargo, al creer que Harry estaba interesado en alguien más había optado por alejarse de él y escapar a sus intentos de coqueteo. En lugar de emplear alguna estrategia mezquina como seducirlo o sabotear a Goldstein, eligió hacerse a un lado. Si esa no era una muestra de genuino interés más allá de lo físico, Harry adoptaría al calamar gigante y le tejería un suéter.

-Él… Te quise contar eso –respondió, poniendo un alto a sus entusiasmados pensamientos y determinado a borrar cualquier vestigio de duda-. Anthony se acercó un día para decirme que ha usado lentillas durante mucho tiempo y me ofreció conseguirme algunas. Acepté porque pensé que sería un buen cambio. Hace unos días… cuando Luna estaba aquí, me llamó para decirme que las recibiría al día siguiente. Por eso fui a su habitación, para que me enseñara a usarlas. Después te busqué para contarte y… me golpeaste –Draco hizo una mueca, torciendo infantilmente los labios y haciéndolo olvidar lo que había estado explicando.

-Es que… ¡¿Qué forma de hablar es esa?! –demandó, con las mejillas más coloradas y un tanto infladas como un niño mimado-. "Abre bien para que lo meta", "es doloroso"… Maldita sea, ¡cualquiera se confundiría! –lo que hasta ese momento había parecido una disculpa se transformó en un reproche cuando Draco bufó y apretó el puño con que sostenía el frente de su pijama.

-Uh, jamás se me ocurrió que nos estarías escuchando. Tampoco me di cuenta que sonaba de esa forma –admitió, riendo por lo bajo. El chico mantuvo su semblante malhumorado solo un poco más, reemplazándolo con una suave sonrisa.

-Te odio.

-Sí, lo dijiste ese día. Aunque ahora entiendo lo que significaba –presumió, acariciándole la espalda y mostrándole una sonrisa engreída. Draco alzó ambas cejas, volviendo a ruborizarse pero sin lucir avergonzado por ello.

-¿Y cuál sería la traducción de eso, según tú?

-"Estoy que exploto de celos" –enunció, disfrutando con la aparente furia que destelló en los ojos grises e incluso con el empujón juguetón que recibió por su osadía-. Ahora que lo pienso, ese día en el bosque sentí olor a quemado.

-Fue porque la quema de brujas y magos está descontinuada, así que tuve que desquitarme con la maleza –aceptó sin atisbo de arrepentimiento y con expresión tan decidida que Harry no atinó a hacer más que reír a carcajadas.

-Demonios, Draco. En este momento necesito una buena razón para no besarte –se mordió los labios después de decirlo, notando con un cosquilleo la manera en que el chico seguía su gesto con una ávida mirada.

-Tenemos aliento de ayunas –fue su contestación, arrancándole otra risotada y consiguiendo que su creciente deseo se detuviera abruptamente.

-Ahora soy yo quien te odia –reprochó, admirando feliz la abierta y encantadora sonrisa de Draco.

-¿Qué esperabas? No me vas a atrapar tan fácil después de tenerme rabiando toda la semana.

-Te enojaste porque quisiste, cielo –indicó, arriesgándose a recibir un pellizco u otro empujón. Sin embargo, su chico volvió a enrojecer a pesar de su mirada de advertencia. Recordaba haber bromeado al respecto hacía mucho, pero realmente se sentía orgulloso de ser el único que conseguía esas reacciones del envarado y frío Slytherin.

-No te dije cielo –musitó con la mandíbula apretada-. Fue una expresión de sobresalto como "¡oh, cielos!"

-Estás muy elocuente esta mañana, Draco –felicitó, riendo un poco más.

-¿Mañana? Es casi mediodía, Harry –a pesar de todo lo que habían estado hablando y de saber que ya no estaba molesto con él, escucharlo decir su nombre con ese matiz tan íntimo terminó de pegarle la sonrisa de idiota que debía estar viendo Draco.

-¿Y qué haces en la cama todavía?

-Eres demasiado pesado para poder moverte –acusó, actuando como si le fastidiara estar entre sus brazos-. Lo que me sorprende es que tus amigos no hayan venido a buscarte. Creí que estarían preocupados porque murieras al dormir.

-No sé si saben que estoy aquí –admitió, recordando vagamente cuando había regresado a la torre el día anterior-. Me crucé solo con Michael, Daphne y Anthony cuando volví. Además es sábado, Ron también debe estar dormido.

-No creo, Granger debe tenerlo estudiando hasta la extenuación. Lo que me recuerda que todavía tenemos mucho que practicar –Harry se quejó, realmente desinteresado en repasar pociones.

-¿No me puedes dar un día más para mi recuperación?

-No seas vago.

-¡Es por mi salud! –Draco resopló con fingida molestia, observándolo con escrupulosa parsimonia.

-Yo te veo bastante recuperado, con ánimos para estar apretujándome sin mesura –acusó, a lo que respondió acercándolo más.

-¿Te refieres a esto?

-¡H-Harry! –intentó alejarlo, pero parecía muy complacido con ello para que pudiera creerlo. Sin embargo, como era usual cuando compartían un momento inesperadamente tierno, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Si ya tuvieron suficientes arrumacos, los chicos le han preparado un pastel de bienvenida a Harry –comunicó Daphne, elevando la voz-. Bajen pronto.

Aunque sabía que la intención de sus compañeros era honesta y simpática, lo desanimó la idea de tener que ir a ducharse y separarse de Draco por quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Le confortó notar una reacción de desazón similar en el rubio.

-¿Pastel de bienvenida? Te fuiste solo una noche –renegó, rodando los ojos con hastío.

-Es un lindo gesto de su parte –al percibir la creciente amargura del chico, se acercó más y en voz baja añadió-. Aunque no tan lindo como que durmieras conmigo.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no soy lindo? –Se quejó, apartándolo de un empujón y con una sonrisa contenida que era _decididamente linda_-. Vete, son capaces de aparecerse aquí con el pastel solo para fastidiarnos.

Harry se echó a reír, alejándose con un poco de pena pero consciente de que Draco tenía razón en eso. Después, cuando hubiera agradecido la muestra de aprecio de sus amigos y no tuvieran "aliento de ayunas" podrían retomar eso donde se habían quedado.

* * *

-Empiezo a sentirme sola –declaró Pansy, que se peinaba delicadamente mientras veía hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Draco sonrió a medias, también observando la forma en que Blaise hablaba muy animado con Luna, cuyos ojos soñadores eran uno más de los signos que delataban su embelesamiento con el italiano. Ya no era solo por su proyecto en conjunto, de hecho, ni siquiera tenían material de estudio a la mano. Más bien se distraían cuidando del pulgoso, algo que nunca antes pareció hacer tan feliz a su amigo-. Nuestro pequeño engendro –suspiró dramática, limpiándose unas lágrimas imaginarias-. Por no hablar de ti, cariño.

-Y lo has enunciado muy bien, Pans. No vamos a hablar de mí –rechazó, con una calculada sonrisa que le advertía que no cedería sobre ello.

-Eres un egoísta. Al menos Blaise me deja ser testigo de su dicha –recalcó, llevándose una mano al pecho con fingida afrenta.

-Recuerdas que no somos tus hijos, ¿verdad? –preguntó para cerciorarse, disfrutando del ánimo sosegado y risueño de la chica.

-Como si lo fueran. Los vi crecer, cometer errores y encontrar el amor –Draco resopló, dejándola disfrutar de su aura maternal. Entonces su mirada coincidió con la de otro habitante de la torre central, haciéndolo sonreír inadvertidamente.

En un arranque de madurez y franqueza, se había arriesgado, pidiendo disculpas por haber sido un auténtico imbécil. No con esas palabras, porque no admitiría ante Harry lo idiota que había sido, pero sí creyó necesario darle una explicación apropiada para que el chico pudiera tomar una decisión. Juzgando desde su perspectiva, Draco habría adoptado una postura más inflexible. Probablemente se hubiese molestado y entonces Harry habría tenido que correr detrás de él todo el tiempo como cachorro regañado. No obstante, el Gryffindor no parecía querer hacerlo pasar por algo semejante. No había sombra de resentimiento ni de enfado en los radiantes ojos verdes, tampoco lo había enterrado con reproches. Y lo más importante, lo que le hacía apreciar cada vez más –aun en contra de sí mismo-, lo diferente que era Harry de él, era que su equivocación no parecía haber desalentado sus intenciones.

Durante esos días habían estado muy ocupados, reuniéndose exclusivamente para estudiar y después separándose para departir con sus amigos. Gracias a la ayuda de Luna, el proyecto del hogar había atraído la atención de nuevos socios y Harry se la había pasado yendo y viniendo de importantísimas entrevistas, compartiendo el resto de sus horas libres junto a sus amigos para planear sus estrategias. Pero no se lo reprochaba, pues como lo había dicho Pansy, Blaise prácticamente los tenía abandonados y ya que ella era la única que no tenía a su pareja en la torre, le parecía cruel dejarla sola todo el tiempo. Por eso se contenía, como en ese momento, cuando gustosamente se habría ido a sentar en el regazo de Harry mientras llegaba la hora de ir a dormir.

Agachó la cabeza, abochornado por esos pensamientos. Lo cual resultaba un tanto absurdo y ridículo. Porque después de compartir tanto contacto físico durante su venganza, ahora parecían incapaces de dar el primer paso. Draco recordaba haberlo disuadido, medio en broma y medio en serio, en la mañana de su reconciliación. El problema residía en que Harry parecía haberle tomado la palabra con eso. Aunque llevaba varias noches sin volver a su propia cama, ninguno iba más allá. Sí, disfrutaba de los abrazos del chico, también de cuando tomaba su mano o le acariciaba el cabello, pero indudablemente quería más.

No sabía si se debía a una especie de reprimenda indulgente por su comportamiento, si era que Harry no se sentía seguro de cómo respondería o si esperaba que fuera él quien diera el primer paso. Como fuera, empezaba a volverlo loco. No debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Intentaba decirse eso, pero todo había sido muy complicado entre ellos durante básicamente toda su vida. Eso lo retenía, tratando de ser precavido y de no volver a equivocarse actuando sin reflexionar como era debido.

-Oye Pansy… -llamó en voz baja, jugueteando con las mangas de su túnica.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo? –respondió de inmediato. Su amiga llevaba años diciéndole de esa forma, pero eso había empezado a hacerlo sonrojar desde el incidente del caldero. Ella ladeó el rostro con curiosidad y recordó que aún no le preguntaba lo que había estado meditando.

-Cuando tú quieres… Eh, acercarte más a Ginevra… ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Acercarme más, dices? –Draco se tragó el orgullo y la vergüenza, conectando con su mirada y asintiendo suavemente-. ¿Hablas de… besos y caricias? –volvió a asentir, tratando de mantener una expresión confiada-. ¡Estás jugando conmigo! –acusó, cruzándose de brazos, exasperada.

-¡Claro que no!

-Draco, yo te vi incontables veces subiéndote sobre Harry sin que necesitaras instructivo. En esta misma sala, de hecho.

-¡Pansy!

-¡Es que no entiendo! ¿Por qué actúas tan pudoroso si solían gritarse frente a todos sus asuntos privados? –contuvo un bufido, viendo el techo con fastidio. Era irónico que en ese momento su venganza se cerniera sobre él, impidiéndole obtener los consejos que tanto necesitaba.

-Es diferente –insistió, con la mandíbula apretada y rogándole con la mirada. Pansy debía entenderlo sin que él tuviera que darle todos los detalles. La chica suspiró resignada, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé, querido. Eso es algo espontáneo. A veces después de un largo día, porque compartimos una buena noticia, para agradecer algo o simplemente porque estamos felices de estar juntas –terminó con una sonrisa afectuosa, palmeándole el brazo. Entonces recuperó su expresión astuta, acercándose con ademán inquisidor-. Draco, ¿acaso su relación ha sido _inocente _desde que volvieron? –cuestionó, teniendo la decencia de lucir abochornada después.

-No voy a responder eso, ya te dije suficiente –sentenció tajante, sintiéndose estúpido por haber sido descubierto.

-Me cansas, Draco. ¿Por qué no puedes disfrutar de estar enamorado como cualquier otro chico? –dijo quejumbrosa, exhalando audiblemente-. Yo estoy más que dispuesta a escucharte hablar sobre él y… -Draco dejó de atender a Pansy. Al otro lado de la estancia, Harry acababa de despedirse de sus amigos y se retiraba hacia las escaleras-. Ya. Buenas noches, pastelito.

-No me estoy despidiendo.

-Deberías, porque Harry ya se fue.

-Me voy, pero no es por eso –rechazó, recogiendo su mochila e incorporándose para darle un afectuoso beso de buenas noches en la cabeza.

-Sí, y yo no soy la chica más hermosa de la torre central –murmuró, comentario que lo hizo sonreír mientras se dirigía hacia su dormitorio.

No obstante, cuando finalmente entró a su habitación compartida, Harry ya estaba en el lavabo. Suspiró para calmarse, yendo a cambiar su ropa por la cómoda pijama, porque él estaba ahí para descansar, no porque quisiera pasar tiempo a solas con el Gryffindor. Había terminado de vestirse cuando el chico regresó, llevando en sus manos el estuche en que guardaba sus lentillas.

-Sabía que te había escuchado entrar –comentó, dejándolas en su mesa de noche y metiéndose a la cama en seguida.

-¿Duermes ya? –cuestionó un tanto desanimado, resignado a que terminaría una noche más frustrado.

-Ah, mañana tendremos varias reuniones importantes. No dejan de escribirnos posibles patrocinadores y trataremos de salir con ello, por lo que saldremos desde temprano –relató sonriente. Siempre se le iluminaba el rostro cuando hablaba de eso-. ¿Por qué no vas a cepillarte y te cuento más? –aceptó con una cabezada, tomando el neceser y apresurándose en su rutina nocturna.

Parecía que la fortuna había dejado de sonreírle, porque cuando volvió para hablar con él, Harry ya se había dormido. Draco suspiró rendido, tirando sus cosas en su cama y yendo a acostarse a su lado. Los cubrió con la frazada y apagó las luces, buscando abrazarlo en la oscuridad.

-Buenas noches –murmuró, acomodándose cerca de su pecho. Aunque difícilmente lo admitiría, esa era su posición favorita para dormir. Le garantizaba el calor y el aroma de Harry, además que podría ver su rostro al despertar.

-Draco…

-Creí que te habías dormido –el chico acarició su espalda, con esos toques suaves y afectuosos que le aceleraban el corazón-. Voy a empezar a rogar si insistes en negarme lo que me pertenece –advirtió con voz ronca, echando atrás la cabeza. Solo veía la silueta de su rostro, tan cerca que le bastaría con estirarse un poco para ponerle fin a sus cada vez más irrefrenables deseos.

-¿Y qué sería eso? –siguió el sonido de su cálido aliento, sintiendo que podría empezar a temblar de la anticipación.

-Tú –replicó sencillamente. Escuchó la risa contenida de Harry, chocando contra su nariz.

-¿Esto es una especie de declaración o solo me quieres para saciar tus bajos instintos? –inquirió con un deje de diversión, alejándose cuando intentó alcanzar sus labios y acariciándole el rostro.

-Me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿verdad? –masculló, consciente de que en ese momento debía estar sonrojado hasta las orejas.

-¿No crees que lo merezco?

-Te odio, Harry –el desvergonzado chico volvió a reír, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios y posicionándose justo al otro lado. Draco sintió como su respiración se ralentizaba. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que ese jodido Gryffindor podría jugar de forma tan provocativa con él.

Y lo que era peor, que funcionaría.

-¿Qué te parece esto…? –Propuso, hablando contra sus dedos-. No volveré a quejarme aunque sigas siendo un desastre en pociones.

-Tentador, pero no es suficiente –exhaló despacio, cerrando los ojos. Completamente rendido, soltó de un tirón su siguiente opción de persuasión:

-En ese caso, diré que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste antes... No me basta con ser tu primer chico. Voy a ser el único –pensó que obtendría alguna respuesta melosa o que lo escucharía reír.

En su lugar, los dedos de Harry desaparecieron y él por fin pudo ser premiado con aquello que había estado ansiando desde… ni siquiera podía precisar desde cuándo, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. O siendo honesto, era todavía más. Draco se abandonó desde el primer roce, cediendo ante los atentos labios que lo invitaban a participar de un beso que desbordaba dulzura y calidez. Era tan diferente a las batallas sensuales y exigentes que solían librar que lo desarmó por completo. Era como esa noche, de la manera en que lograba exaltar su corazón y arrancarle suspiros temblorosos. Aunque había tenido ocasión de imaginar cómo sería volver a besarlo, a su mente acudían imágenes de los dos apresurados, comiéndose la boca con ansia. Pero estaba más que satisfecho con haberse entregado al ritmo de Harry. Porque no tenía nada que reclamar ni tenía espacio para sentirse defraudado. Draco había adorado cada parte de ello. Desde la gentil palma que tocaba su espalda, los dedos que peinaban su cabello y los besos suaves que se fueron alejando lentamente de su boca hasta terminar bajo su oreja.

-Buenas noches, Draco.

-De nada –dijo sin aliento, mordiéndose los labios cuando lo escuchó reír por su incoherente respuesta. Pero eso lo hizo percibir la humedad remanente de su beso, ocasionándole un nuevo sonrojo-. A ti –respondió apropiadamente, escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho como si eso fuera a borrar su lapso de estupidez. Harry lo rodeó por completo, enlazando también sus piernas.

Draco sabía que al menos esa conversación no podrían ignorarla sin más y realmente era lo que más quería. No sabía cuándo había empezado a anhelarlo, pero estaba más que convencido de que lo que había dicho a Harry no fue producto de su ansiedad del momento. Él realmente quería ser el único. Ya había pasado un rato con los ojos cerrados cuando finalmente comprendió el enojo del chico la última vez que discutieron seriamente. Porque a partir de esa noche, Draco no podría volver a hablar de amor a la ligera.

* * *

**Notas finales: **el libro de Draco "maneras infalibles de arruinar un momento romántico" estará disponible en su librería favorita a partir de la próxima semana, sé que les encantará. Jajaja. Sé que es algo tonto, pero no soy partidaria de los besos en la mañana. Pero negar ese beso hizo que fuera Draco quien terminara pidiéndolo y eso me pareció lo más dulce del mundo. Ya me darán sus opiniones.

En el capítulo 24: los idiotas que caen en su propia trampa.

Allyselle


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** he tenido un par de días agotadores pero saber que tengo que venir aquí siempre me alegra. Muchas gracias por acompañarme una semana más. También es genial volver a publicar temprano, solo me queda agradecer a la plaza en que trabajo por tener WiFi gratis, jajaja. Sin más vueltas que dar -milagrosamente- dedico este capítulo a LizShawol, espero encantarte nuevamente, jaja. ¡Vamos a ello!

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Los idiotas que caen en su propia trampa**

-¡¿Por qué nos cuentas esto hasta hoy?! –chilló Ron, lanzando un resoplido exasperado que le movió algunos mechones. Eso lo hizo notar que ya le había crecido bastante el cabello. Para ser justos, no se lo había recortado desde que comenzara el año escolar hacía ya muchos meses.

Tras una maratónica sucesión de juntas, habían parado en Hogsmeade para tomar un tardío almuerzo y aprovechó la ocasión para ponerlos al día sobre todo. Desde la planeada venganza, los cambios en su relación con Draco y en la actualidad, el acercamiento de la noche anterior. Hermione, que ya conocía parte de la historia, escuchó con expresión abierta y sonrisa afable. Ron, que no tenía idea de nada, lo contemplaba con reproche y le dio un puntapié bajo la mesa. Sabía que les debía ese acto de sinceridad, pero no pensó que obtendría ese tipo de reacción.

-Esto pudieron ser buenas noticias, Harry –renegó, bostezando antes de seguir amonestándolo-. "Oigan, nunca estuve enamorado de Malfoy, solo le seguí la corriente en sus planes estúpidos". Entonces podríamos haber reído y yo habría regresado al castillo para jugarle una broma pesada sin que te enojaras –el aludido se echó a reír. Hermione se mantuvo al margen, siguiendo con una sonrisa la interacción de los chicos.

-Pensé en decirlo antes, pero cierta… persona me lo impedía.

-¿Quién?

-Tu hermana, cariño.

-Espera… ¡¿Ginny también lo sabe?! –volvió a exaltarse, dedicándole otro puntapié que esquivó por muy poco.

-Ella lo supo desde el principio –confesó, lo que consiguió que incluso Hermione lo enfocara con afrenta-. Chicos, no podía decirles y arriesgar que nos delataran de alguna forma.

-¿Sabes qué, Harry? Son el uno para el otro. Idiota embustero –siguió, tomando un trozo de pan con intención de tirárselo pero pareció arrepentirse de desperdiciar comida y se lo echó a la boca, aunque con mal talante.

-Para terminar de ponerlos al día –continuó, dispuesto a concluir la conversación sobre eso-. Anoche Draco y yo volvimos a…

-¡Sin detalles! –renegó, arrojándole el papelillo que acababa de quitarle a su magdalena de chocolate.

-¡No se trata de eso! –rechazó, admitiendo que tenía la culpa de esa objeción pero sintiéndose avergonzado de todas formas.

-Si haces que se me quite el hambre, tú pagarás la cuenta –amenazó con la boca llena.

-¡Ronald! –increpó Hermione, cuyo cabello había recibido algunas migajas tras el gesto amenazador realizado con el pan.

-Solo fue un beso.

-Sí, hemos visto sus besos –dijo con fastidio, pero sin dejar de comer-. En Malasia los hubieran mandado a la cárcel por eso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Larga historia –se encogió de hombros y engulló el último trozo de Magdalena-. En realidad no es la gran cosa. Charlie es idiota y tuvo que viajar para rescatar un dragón –dio por explicación. Harry se mantuvo con el ceño fruncido, pensando vagamente que le preguntaría al chico la próxima vez que lo viera.

-Me alegra que pudieran resolver sus problemas –añadió Hermione, con una sonrisa de apoyo-. Pero por piedad, no vayan a ser tan molestos como antes –rió ante su petición, revolviendo su té frío para no responder.

No iba a prometer nada, aunque por la prueba que había tenido la noche anterior, empezaba a sospechar que iba a obtener los mejores besos y caricias cuando nadie estuviera viendo. Eso no representaba ningún inconveniente. Mientras pudiera tener a Draco con él, el lugar era lo de menos.

* * *

Cuando Pansy se marchó para irse de día de campo con Ginevra, supo que había llegado su momento para sabotear la felicidad de Blaise. Por eso se condujo tranquilo hasta la mesa de la biblioteca donde su ingenuo amigo estudiaba a gusto con Luna. Ella lo vio acercarse y lo recibió con una inocente sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Draco!

-Qué inesperada visita –dijo Blaise, considerablemente menos animado.

-Temo que vengo a robar a tu compañera de estudios, _querido _–explicó con pesar, girándose hacia la chica-. Es sobre lo que hablamos. Aprovechando que Harry no está, creí que podrías ayudarme –terminó su petición con una sonrisa angelical, que fue correspondida por Luna pero recibió una dura mirada de su amigo.

-Oh, no hay problema. Blaise y yo podemos seguir con esto más tarde.

-Por supuesto –accedió con pretendida amabilidad-. ¿Puedo saber en qué necesitas ayuda? –Draco enarcó una ceja, dispuesto a reprenderlo por su impertinencia, pero Luna respondió por él.

-Es algo privado, Blaise. Nada de qué preocuparse –agregó, tomando su colorida mochila de la cuál colgaba toda clase de llaveros y cosas extravagantes.

-Hasta luego, _terroncito de canela _–despidió, imitando el tono dulce de Pansy y enseñándole la lengua cuando Luna lo adelantó. Blaise apartó la mirada, fastidiado. Eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Draco no sabía si la Ravenclaw lo llevaría a los jardines o a la torre central, pero lo sorprendió cuando lo guio a la vieja aula de pociones de las mazmorras.

-Es necesario un ambiente que te permita estar concentrado –explicó, cuando reparó en su semblante extrañado-. Por alguna razón nadie viene a esta parte del castillo, así que no debes preocuparte por que nos interrumpan.

-Sensato –alabó simplemente.

Contrario a la mayoría de sus compañeros, ese lugar no le parecía escalofriante. El clima ligeramente más frío y la oscuridad del aula le recordaba a la sala común de Slytherin, lo que le hacía sentir como en casa de nuevo. La habitación no parecía en desuso, aunque ya no había mesas ni estaba el viejo escritorio de Snape. Unas pocas sillas permanecían apiladas al final y algunos botes de pintura sin abrir estaban junto a la pared de la puerta.

-Así que… el encantamiento patronus –dijo Luna en cuanto dejó su mochila en el suelo. Draco también acomodó la suya a un lado, sacando la varita con presteza.

-Sí.

-No entiendo por qué me lo pediste a mí, Harry es mucho mejor en eso. Solo puedo conjurarlo porque él me enseñó –admitió, sonriendo como quien recuerda buenos tiempos.

-Ah, sí… Él ha estado muy ocupado y no quiero recargarle trabajo –mintió con desenvoltura, tratando de adoptar un aspecto comprensivo-. Tiene más cosas que estudiar y también debe descansar –eso era mucho más digno que admitir que le daría vergüenza practicar con Harry y que lo viera fracasar una y otra vez.

-Tienes razón. Es lindo que te preocupes por él –mantuvo una sonrisa ligeramente tirante. ¡Ese maldito adjetivo de nuevo! Podía soportarlo si provenía de la boca de Harry, pero…-. ¿Has logrado conjurarlo alguna vez?

-No por completo –atendió a la conversación, apartando sus ridículos pensamientos sobre el Gryffindor-. Un poco de niebla y desaparece. Si un dementor real se enfrentara a eso solo le haría cosquillas.

-No nos van a enfrentar con dementores reales.

-Lo sé, pero no consigues una calificación perfecta con un poco de niebla –Luna asintió, con una sonrisa que le decía que entendía y respetaba sus ambiciones.

-De acuerdo, te enseñaré del modo que aprendí. Recuerdo que Harry nos dijo que no debe importarnos que sean bonitos, sino que puedan defendernos. Así que intenta no preocuparte por la forma que adoptará. En su lugar, mantén en mente que estás invocando un protector –instruyó, también sacando la varita con un movimiento sutil. La contempló impresionado y solo un tanto celoso de que hubiera aprendido todo eso de Harry-. Alguien más podría decirte que no pienses en una amenaza, porque eso afectará su efectividad pero yo creo que es al contrario. Debes recordar que es necesario para resguardar tu vida. Así, en caso de emergencia no tendrás problema para invocarlo incluso si estás rodeado de dementores –la simple idea de un escenario semejante le causó un escalofrío, aunque coincidía con el razonamiento de la chica-. La parte teórica es relativamente fácil. Pensar en un recuerdo feliz, mantenerlo en la mente y pronunciar el encantamiento con determinación. El problema es que no cualquier recuerdo feliz es suficiente –asintió, porque temía que eso era precisamente lo que le impedía llevarlo a cabo.

-Trato de pensar en mi familia, cuando íbamos de vacaciones juntos o las cenas de navidad –confesó. Esa era la otra razón por la que había elegido a Luna. Era una de las pocas personas con las que creía poder compartir eso-. Pero no puedo mantenerlo. Porque aparece la mansión y eso está atado a otro tipo de recuerdos –ella asintió, esbozando una sonrisa simpática.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Puedes mostrarme? –suspiró antes de girarse y estirar el brazo. Cerró los ojos una fracción de segundo, visualizando a sus padres llevándolo de la mano por un prado iluminado. Debía tener unos cinco años.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _–apenas un par de motitas blancas salieron, evaporándose en el acto.

-Una vez más, prueba con otro recuerdo –realizó el mismo proceso de concentración, en esa oportunidad pensando en Nuez, su querida mascota de la infancia. Recordó la forma en que escarbaba y como sus naricita se movía por el olor de la tierra.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _–consiguió una especie de neblina temblorosa que también desapareció a los segundos.

-Algo que me ayuda es evocar un recuerdo que involucre varios sentidos –se volvió hacia ella, cuya apariencia soñadora había mutado a una decidida, como quien está listo para el combate-. Por ejemplo, voy a pensar en la vez que me reencontré con mi padre después de tantos meses. Él había llenado la casa de lavanda, mi flor favorita. También olía a pan de mantequilla y me abrazó tan fuerte que logré escuchar su corazón –Draco se encontró a sí mismo observándola con una sonrisa conmovida-. Vista, olfato, oído y tacto –realizó el recuento y de inmediato alzó el brazo como si de un auror experimentado se tratara-. _¡Expecto Patronum! _

Una libre plateada correteó por la habitación, saltando sobre las sillas y trasladándose de pared a pared. Parecía incapaz de quedarse quieta, mientras su creadora reía. Terminó por acudir a su encuentro, dando vueltas alrededor de ella antes de salir corriendo por la puerta abierta.

-¡Tenía mucho de no verla! –Exclamó encantada, bajando la varita-. Creo que también se alegró de verme. Es tu turno, Draco –asintió.

Algo que involucrase varios sentidos. Difícilmente podía usar el recuerdo de sus padres. Lo único que tenía era una imagen infantil y la sensación de la severa palma de su padre reteniendo la suya para que no corriera lejos. En cuanto a Nuez, el tiempo lo había hecho olvidar el olor de su mascota, algo que en lugar de ponerlo feliz resultaba triste. Otro aspecto que reconoció fue que el recuerdo de Luna era reciente. Siguiendo esa lógica, intentó pensar en sus amigos. Las bromas de Blaise, la risa cándida de Pansy, el olor a té chai…

-¿Draco? –había elevado la mano, pero ese último elemento lo hizo dudar. Eso no estaba relacionado con los chicos, aunque sí con Harry.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _–su voz fue mucho más suave de lo que debía, pero logró convocar mayor cantidad de niebla, que onduló por más tiempo antes de desvanecerse.

-Eso estuvo mejor –felicitó Luna-. Solo tienes que llevarlo más allá y mantenerlo.

Draco intentó hacerlo sin cuestionarse a sí mismo, solo un par de frases que evocaran más que un recuerdo, un sentimiento. Olor a té chai, el sonido de la lluvia en una cueva de piedra, caricias suaves en su cabello.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _–una masa plateada se revolvió frente a ellos, incluso creyó alcanzar a ver una patita antes de que se evaporase.

-¡Una vez más! Estoy segura de que lo lograrás –animó Luna.

Cerró los ojos por segundos completos. Olor a té chai y dulces de colores, el sonido de la lluvia en una cueva de piedra y el de su corazón acelerado, caricias suaves en su cabello y espalda, la calidez de los brazos de Harry a su alrededor.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _–ya había empezado a recitarlo cuando abrió los ojos, seguro de que estaba por conocer la forma de su patronus.

Una criatura de unos cincuenta centímetros, peluda y algo pasada de kilos brincaba felizmente dejando una estela plateada detrás. Era tan brillante como el de Luna y no había duda sobre qué tipo de animal era.

-¡Es un mapache! –festejó la chica, riendo y jugueteando con el revoltoso patronus.

Draco realmente deseó enojarse por eso, pero terminó por reír junto a ella. Por fin había logrado el encantamiento y obtuvo un maldito mapache. Y uno gordo, además. Le echaría la culpa a Harry hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

Era incapaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan cansado. Estaba feliz por el revuelo que estaba causando su proyecto y el súbito apoyo recibido, pero que fuera justo en la época de los EXTASIS los tenía al borde del colapso. Era el segundo día que regresaban tan tarde que incluso McGonagall los recibió en su ropa a cuadros escoceses. Ron arrastró sus pies hasta la torre central y Hermione se despidió con un seco movimiento, mientras contenía un bostezo. Lo único que ansiaba en ese momento era hallar a Draco en su cama y abrazarlo por el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, al entrar a su dormitorio se encontró con que el rubio seguía en su escritorio.

-¿Me esperaste? –cuestionó fingiendo estar enternecido, abrazándolo desde atrás y besándole la coronilla. Draco resopló, regresándole un suave beso en el antebrazo antes de responder:

-¿No estabas?

-Ah, me extrañaste –siguió pinchando, casi dejándole caer todo su peso. Se sentía más exhausto al saber que su cama estaba tan cerca, que podría acurrucarse con su chico y hablar en susurros hasta quedarse dormido.

-¡Harás que nos caigamos! –reprendió el susodicho, dándole un empujón gentil para que lo soltara. Recordaba esas manos alejándolo e incluso golpeándolo. Eso lo hacía volver a maravillarse de lo mucho que su relación había cambiado. Gracias a su estúpida venganza. Draco se incorporó y aprovechó su posición para besarle el dorso de la mano, después lo atrajo y se dispuso a guiarlo en una improvisada danza.

-Ven, baila conmigo.

-¿Estás ebrio? –cuestionó, riendo contra su mejilla.

-No, Hermione jamás me permitiría beber en el cumplimiento del deber.

-¿Volvieron a drogarte? ¿Explotó un caldero en tu cara? –indagó, aunque le permitió que los siguiera meciendo como si hubiese una balada de fondo.

-Estoy tan malditamente cansado.

-En ese caso, será mejor ir a dormir –instruyó, deteniendo su vaivén y sosteniendo su rostro un instante antes de acercarse y entregarle un beso muy suave que terminó con un roce en la comisura de su boca.

-¿Dije cansado? ¡Estoy lleno de vida! ¡Rebosante de energía! –declaró, abrazándolo más estrechamente y deleitándose con la risa ronca de Draco.

-Es un poco deshonroso, ¿sabes? –Manifestó, alejándolo pero manteniendo las manos sobre sus hombros-. Si sigues actuando de esta forma, empezaré a sentirme como una esposa abnegada que espera ansiosa por el retorno de su consorte.

-En parte es beneficioso.

-¿Cómo es eso? –exigió, enarcando una ceja.

-Estando lejos podemos extrañarnos y reencontrarnos con emoción. Si estuviera contigo todo el tiempo ya nos estaríamos volviendo locos y peleando por alguna tontería –explicó, arrancándole una hermosa carcajada.

-No creo que eso sea tan malo –rebatió, con una mirada astuta-. He escuchado que las reconciliaciones son bastante satisfactorias.

-¿Quién necesita eso cuando podemos estar así? –insistió, besándolo de nuevo pero demorándose hasta que escuchó el suspiro anhelante del rubio. Empezaba a gustarle finalizar los besos de esa manera, cuando sabía que Draco estaba más que dispuesto a continuar. Los ojos grises brillaban con una mezcla de censura y afecto, como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vamos, tenemos que dormir.

-¿Pasó algo interesante hoy? –aprovechó a preguntar, sacándose los zapatos y empezando a desvestirse. Draco le pasó la camisa de su pijama mientras bostezaba, ya sentado en su cama.

-Longbottom cocinó un pastel de queso para animar a las chicas, pero solo habían servido la mitad cuando Rocky se acercó con un exceso de entusiasmo y tiró el resto –rió al comentarlo, aunque su expresión tenía un cariz lobuno, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos cuando reemplazó su camisa formal por el pijama. Harry sonrió, dejando de lado la timidez y continuó desvistiéndose frente a él-. Así que… -retomó, ofreciéndole el pantalón y ladeando el rostro para no verlo directamente. La sonrisa del moreno se amplió cuando notó las sonrosadas orejas de Draco-. Todos empiezan a hablar sobre "la maldición del pastel" en la torre central.

-¿Y esta vez pudiste comer? –inquirió, terminando de atormentarlo esa noche.

Harry no lo diría, pero le gustaba provocar a Draco. Seguía regocijándose por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando prácticamente lo había acorralado para que fuera el primero en admitir lo que ocurría entre los dos. No sabía si se debía a la relación tirante que habían mantenido durante años o si simplemente amaba esa faceta de Draco, que lo hacía lucir tan malditamente adorable. Como fuera, le encantaba conseguir esas miradas de avidez y los cautivadores sonrojos del chico.

-Pues ya había recibido una porción, pero Pansy entró lloriqueando porque había discutido con Ginevra y los postres son una forma infalible de consolar a una chica sin tener que abrazarla –Harry rió, entrando al lavabo para quitarse las lentillas, pero dejando la puerta abierta para seguir hablando con él.

-¿Te dijo por qué discutieron?

-No entendí bien, alguna tontería relacionada con unos chocolates que le obsequiaron a Ginevra –frunció el ceño después de eso.

Tenía un par de días de no hablar con Ginny, pero no le sorprendía que siguiera recibiendo ese tipo de atenciones. Era una de las chicas más bellas del colegio, aunque era de conocimiento público que estaba en una relación con la Slytherin. Quien lo hubiera hecho, claramente se arriesgaba a una reacción hostil de parte de Pansy. Terminó de cerrar el estuche, feliz de que al menos quitarse los lentes era sencillo. Entonces regresó a la habitación, dejándolos en su mesa de noche y saltando sobre Draco.

-¡Harry! –reprendió, pues literalmente se le había tirado encima. Lo contempló con una sonrisa, peinándole los cabellos rubios y embebiéndose con la cálida mirada que correspondía a la suya.

-Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero ahora mismo te ves jodidamente lindo –informó, arriesgándose a recibir un codazo en las costillas o algún otro tipo de reprimenda. No obstante, Draco se mordió levemente el labio y después exhaló, fingiendo resignación.

-Creo que… eso no está tan mal cuando eres tú quien lo dice.

-Ya quiero que termine todo esto –dijo entonces, dejándose caer a su lado, pero cubriéndolo con una de sus piernas y atrayéndolo en un confortable abrazo-. De hecho, he pensado que podrías acompañarnos en las reuniones que vienen.

-No hablas en serio.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sería beneficioso para transmitir nuestro mensaje de reconciliación y unidad después de la guerra –intentó persuadir, seducido por la idea.

Sería mucho más llevadero poder estar con Draco durante todas sus diligencias, sin que sus amigos tuvieran que preocuparse por dejarlo de lado durante sus "momentos de pareja". Además, sabía que el rubio era un experto al tratar con diplomacia a otros, resultando muy elocuente cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

No obstante, en ese momento era Harry quien estaba bajo el serio escrutinio de Draco.

-No es la primera vez que lo pienso, pero… A veces tienes actitudes muy Slytherin, Harry.

-Ah, supongo que es consecuencia de estar tanto tiempo cerca de ti –aceptó sin mayor objeción, obviando decirle que según el sombrero seleccionador habría podido ser uno.

-¿De verdad me lo estás pidiendo?

-Así es –afirmó. Draco entrecerró los ojos, ladeando el rostro.

-De acuerdo, puede que les convenga tener a alguien tan sagaz y distinguido como yo –aceptó, como si fuera un honor que contaran con su apoyo-. Pero no creas que llevarme contigo cuenta como una cita –advirtió, haciéndolo alzar las cejas con asombro.

-No… No sabía que esperabas una cita –reconoció, hablando despacio. Sabía que el historial romántico de Draco se limitaba a encuentros fugaces, muy diferentes a la relación que compartían. Dormían juntos, se besaban y habían llegado a un entendimiento tácito de sus sentimientos. No pensó que tendría que hacer algo más-. ¡Te dije que no tengo idea de cómo es salir con un chico! –defendió, antes de que el rubio pudiera tomar ese titubeo como una excusa para enojarse. Pero Draco también parecía pensativo, mirando hacia el techo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-A mí no me mires, nunca antes había estado en una relación –Harry se echó a reír, contagiándolo. Le dedicó una perezosa sonrisa antes de encogerse de hombros-. Lo único que tengo de referencia es nuestra venganza, pero…

-No creo que deba ser así –coincidió, ambos asintiendo-. Quizás deberíamos probar –propuso, yendo por la manta y aprovechando para apagar las farolas. Entonces se acercó a él en la oscuridad, volviendo a sostenerlo contra sí-. De las cosas que hacíamos, ¿qué nos gusta? Por ejemplo, si estás de acuerdo en que nos tomemos de la mano al caminar, si quieres que te abrace frente al fuego… -finalizó, sintiendo como Draco asentía junto a su pecho, así como también percibió la vibración de su risa.

-Es una conversación muy estúpida la que estamos teniendo, ¿no? –Harry rió un poco, acariciándole lentamente la espalda.

-Yo tengo de excusa que estoy cansado. Tú eres mi linda esposa que se preocupa por…

-¡Dije que no me llamaras así! –reprendió, pellizcándole el estómago. Se quejó por lo bajo, reconociendo que había sido su culpa por pincharlo de esa forma, pero estaba bastante lejos de arrepentirse por ello.

-Ya, mejor dormimos antes de que sigas maltratándome –Draco rió por su melodrama, regresándole el abrazo sin vacilaciones.

-Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana –susurró, con lo que terminó de cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a disfrutar de una noche tranquila en compañía del idiota al que amaba.

* * *

-Gracias a ti, ahora yo también estoy cansado –se quejaba Draco el domingo por la tarde, cuando regresaban a paso lento tras una ajetreada jornada de entrevistas en Hogsmeade.

Hacía unos días, Harry lo había sorprendido al pedirle que lo acompañara en sus actividades fuera del colegio. Draco recordaba muy bien la única vez que le había ofrecido ayudarle con eso, aunque había sido por interés propio y no por la causa. Entonces había recibido una negativa inmediata y una amenaza. Había sido muy diferente esos días, en que pudieron arreglarse juntos antes de partir y después podían compartir algunos minutos entre reunión y reunión. El Gryffindor se mostraba muy decidido al momento de presentar su proyecto, pero tampoco acaparaba la atención. Granger se ocupaba de los asuntos más técnicos e incluso Weasley aportaba con el conocimiento que había adquirido gracias al negocio de sus hermanos. Draco había tenido que esforzarse para ponerse al día con los detalles y tuvo ocasión de intervenir en un par de ocasiones, en especial en la última junta del día con unos socios franceses cuyo traductor se perdió de camino a la entrevista. Se sentía muy satisfecho de su trabajo.

-¿Estás bien con esto? –preguntó Harry de pronto.

Se habían rezagado de Weasley y Granger, que caminaban varios metros adelante, también tomados de la mano. Draco le dio un apretón en los dedos y sonrió a medias.

-Te he dicho que sí –recordó. Habían empezado con esa extraña dinámica dos días atrás, después de reconocer que ninguno tenía experiencia sobre los modales o el comportamiento apropiado con una pareja masculina.

_Pareja. _Al menos una vez al día, Draco se detenía para reflexionar sobre eso. Había sido todo un reto admitir que estaba enamorado de Harry, justo cuando pensó que el chico estaba interesado en alguien más. Pero llegar al punto donde se encontraban, en que se demostraban afecto sin planearlo, charlaban tranquilamente sobre su día y trataban de descubrir qué cosas-de-novios iban con ellos, era más de lo que alguna vez podría haber esperado. No habían dejado de meterse con el otro, aunque sus bromas habían adquirido un nuevo tinte juguetón e incluso cariñoso. Debía aceptar que estaba viviendo algo que nunca antes había deseado y que pensó que buscaría hasta que no tuviera alternativa. Todavía no lo había informado a sus padres y las cosas podrían complicarse cuando lo hiciera, pero… estaba seguro de que lo haría. Porque como sospechó desde que comprendió sus sentimientos, Harry no era solo un ligue más en su vida.

-Sí, pero estamos fuera del castillo –insistió el moreno. Draco se encogió de hombros y se acercó más, de modo que sus brazos se tocaban al caminar-. De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a pesar de no haber detenido su andar.

-Ahora sí estás siendo meloso.

-No eres feliz con nada –renegó, con un falso resoplido. Lo sabía con certeza por la forma en que seguía sonriendo.

Draco miró alrededor, rememorando que no era la primera vez que iban por ese camino tomados de la mano. Eso lo recordaba muy bien, fue cuando tuvieron su "primera cita" y Harry le obsequió el maldito mapache de felpa.

-Un estúpido mapache –masculló, recordando con diversión y fastidio su patronus.

-¿Qué?

-No es nada –porque la única forma en que lo haría en su presencia sería si algún día los rodeaba una horda de dementores y Harry se encontrara desmayado a sus pies.

-¿Te gustaría vivir en el centro de la ciudad? –preguntó de pronto. El castillo de Hogwarts ya se divisaba entre la vegetación bañada por la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol.

-¿Disculpa?

-Una vez dijiste que querías un piso en la ciudad.

-¿Te refieres a esa vez que discutíamos la educación de nuestros hijos? –cuestionó, con una renuente sonrisa. Lo que entonces había sido un traumático episodio empezaba a parecerle algo gracioso que contar en alguna fiesta-. Creo que podría… -se dispuso a responder, pero eso le recordó algo que ambos habían relegado al olvido-. ¡Harry! ¡Nunca terminamos de buscar al culpable!

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! La pasiflora –evocó, también alzando las cejas con sorpresa-. Supongo que surgieron más cosas y ya no nos ocupamos de eso.

-Sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

-Desearía no saberlo.

-¡Harry! –Reprochó, ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa-. Todavía tenemos una venganza pendiente.

-¿Te sigue importando? Sirvió para calmarnos y ahora estamos juntos… -se acalló cuando captó su expresiva mirada. Eso iba más allá de las consecuencias inmediatas o de su situación actual. Para Draco había sido un atentado a su integridad física que no podía dejar pasar. Y Harry pareció leer eso en su semblante, porque suspiró hondo y dio un manotazo al aire-. No sé por qué te sigo acompañando en estas cosas –dijo, acentuando su sonrisa, pues significaba que contaría con su participación.

-Ah, yo lo sé. Porque estás idiota por mí –se ufanó, regocijándose con la expresión avergonzada del chico.

-Tampoco te creas tan especial –rechazó, entendiendo su broma y siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡Pero soy especial! –Harry le dio un codazo juguetón, deteniéndose un segundo después y halándolo para darle un beso ligero de esos que lo dejaban esperando por más-. Algún día me vengaré de esto también –se prometió a sí mismo, cuando el moreno ya había vuelto a caminar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Chicos, dense prisa! –llamó Weasley, que ya esperaba junto a la verja con Granger.

-Vamos, tus amigos nos hablan.

Draco supo que Harry había escuchado y entendido su amenaza por la forma en que rió al pasar a su lado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala común, había conmoción. Hacía mucho que no veía a sus compañeros lucir tan intrigantes y recelosos. Estaban congregados como cuando habían realizado reuniones de emergencia o eventos estúpidos. Aunque en esa ocasión las expresiones variaban, algo era palpable: se trataba de un asunto serio.

Daphne mantenía el semblante estoico, algo que era muy significativo dado el cambio en su personalidad ese año. La gemela Ravenclaw se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y los miró con acusación cuando entraron tomados de las manos. Dean Thomas parecía estar en medio de una diatriba con Goldstein e incluso el simplón de Finch-Fletchley permanecía sin su típica sonrisa de idiota.

Draco supo el origen de ese extraño comportamiento cuando Luna se acercó a ellos y les tendió un pergamino con un aviso oficial, de puño y letra de la directora Minerva McGonagall. Suspiró al terminar de leer y volvió a evaluar a los presentes. Ese par de líneas había tenido un efecto _bombarda, _reavivando viejas fricciones y posiblemente, poniéndolos a Harry y a él en el centro de la diana. Fue obvio que su novio pensó algo similar, pues tras regresar la misiva se apostó más cerca, rodeándolo posesivamente con su brazo.

Probablemente estaban a punto de enfrentarse con la peor consecuencia de su venganza.

* * *

**Notas finales: **amé escribir estos capítulos. Si bien no han sido del todo explícitos sobre sus sentimientos, son dos jóvenes dispuestos a descubrir algo que es nuevo para ambos, apoyándose sin siquiera darse cuenta y siendo un par de tontos que se complementan muy bien -suspiro soñador-. Pero todavía les quedan un par de aventuras por vivir y los invito a leerlas el viernes que viene.

En el capítulo 25: la vida en los dormitorios es...

Allyselle

P. D. El fic llego a los 100 follow, ¡muchísimas gracias!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **me tomaré la libertad de robarles un minuto y medio de su tiempo. Y es que... ¡mañana cumplo dos años de haber publicado mi primer one-shot Drarry! Por eso quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para darles las gracias por estar aquí y por dejarme llegar a ustedes. No lo digo en el sentido más literal, no me refiero al capítulo o siquiera al fic. Muchos me leen por primera vez, otros llevan ya un par de historias y muchos ¡han leído todas! Y eso hace de esta experiencia algo maravilloso. Porque más que leer una historia entretenida y en la que he puesto tiempo, amor y dedicación... Sé que muchas veces se han sentido identificados con mis palabras, que he conseguido hacerlos sonreír tras un largo día o distraerlos de los problemas cotidianos. Eso es para mí algo invaluable. En estos dos años he tenido la oportunidad de jugar con distintas narrativas y aventurarme en diferentes géneros... Estoy más enamorada que nunca de la escritura. Y es genial que ustedes hayan estado ahí. Me he divertido mucho y me siento muy satisfecha. Solo me queda decir que espero que podamos compartir muchas historias más, sin importar las dificultades en el proceso. El capítulo de hoy está dedicado a Lily, espero que no se haya sentido tanto la espera y que lo disfrutes. Ahora sí, pueden pasar a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 25. La vida en los dormitorios es…**

_"__Estimados estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin que residen en la torre central: _

_Como es de conocimiento colectivo, durante las dos semanas venideras se realizarán los EXTASIS correspondientes a las asignaturas obligatorias y electivas de su plan de estudios, por lo que sus clases regulares quedarán suspendidas. Aprovecho para desearles suerte en sus exámenes, recordándoles que la fortuna espera para aquellos que trabajan arduamente. Además, es mi deber comunicarles que durante once días estaré en mi despacho para entrevistarme con cada uno de ustedes. El motivo principal es realizar una evaluación de lo que se ha denominado "Proyecto de convivencia de octavo año". El profesor Greg Ruczinski me ha transmitido sus impresiones sobre su comportamiento y actividades los pasados meses, pero me interesa conocer sus opiniones al respecto. Dejo en manos de los prefectos la organización de los turnos en que acudirán a dicha entrevista. _

_Atentamente, Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts" _

Las aves trinaban fuera del despacho circular, aleteando entre los arbustos en el que era un día despejado y de clima muy agradable. Hacía ya casi un año, había conversado con Greg Ruczinski en ese mismo lugar. Siendo su primera vez como directora, se había enfrentado al reto formidable de tener que contratar nuevos profesores para suplir a aquellos que por diferentes motivos no podrían continuar en sus labores. Su mayor preocupación había sido el encontrar a una bruja o un mago que pudiera sobrellevar su antigua carga de enseñar Transformaciones. Y comprobó como justificado su temor cuando, tras la cuarta entrevista infructuosa, empezó a pensar si debería seguir enseñando y deponer el cargo de directora. Fue entonces que conoció a ese individuo tan… peculiar. Llegó luciendo muy desgarbado, con una gabardina vieja, el cabello largo y una cicatriz reciente en su rostro. De inmediato le recordó a Remus Lupin, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad. En cuanto a habilidades, sobresalió por mucho a los candidatos anteriores. Parecía un poco despistado y daba la impresión de emocionarse por cualquier cosa, pero tenía buen carácter y conocía la materia.

Casi cuatro meses después, empezaría a cuestionarse haberlo elegido. Fue precisamente una tarde, cuando se presentó frente a ella para exponerle su más reciente idea: mudar a los estudiantes de _octavo año _a un nuevo conjunto de dormitorios en la torre central. La propuesta le pareció risible e imprudente, obteniendo incluso el apoyo del profesor Dumbledore en su negativa. No obstante, Ruczinski había insistido. En su afán por hacerlo desistir de tan descabellado plan, le dijo que debería hacerse cargo por su cuenta de que la torre central fuera habitable. Dos semanas más tarde, se arrepentiría de sus palabras. El lugar que había estado inhabilitado por años y parcialmente destruido tras la batalla, no era solo habitable, sino acogedor. Sin más excusas a su favor y considerando el trabajo de su colega, aceptó que llevara a cabo su temerario proyecto.

Se habían cumplido cinco meses hacía poco, en los que había recibido solo una queja. Y fue de parte de los elfos, que le dijeron que los jóvenes de la torre central cocinaban mucho durante el fin de semana y se les complicaba limpiar. A parte de eso, no había tenido mayor noticia. Había escuchado rumores entre sus compañeros y comentarios de algunos estudiantes acerca de que la relación de Potter y Malfoy –motivo principal de esa medida- había sufrido un cambio drástico durante ese tiempo. Pensó que los muchachos habían pactado paz e incluso construido una amistad, pero su juicio había sido muy inocente. Lo sabía desde hacía una semana, cuando Hermione Granger le informó que el Slytherin empezaría a acompañarlos en sus reuniones fuera del colegio. Se había sorprendido aún más la tarde anterior, en que asomarse al ventanal le permitió discernir hasta qué punto esa _relación _había cambiado. Le preocupaba que ellos dos fueran solo una muestra de los efectos de la convivencia entre los estudiantes de todas las casas.

Unos días después, Minerva McGonagall estaría muy introspectiva en ese mismo despacho, tratando de dar un significado a todo lo que había escuchado de los 22 jóvenes. Algo que la dejaría alternando entre la exasperación, una ligera sensación de alivio, un remanente de su preocupación y decididamente un rastro de orgullo. Además de una renuente sonrisa. Todas sus entrevistas empezaron con la misma interrogante: ¿cómo es la vida en los dormitorios de la torre central?

* * *

**Día 1.**

_Hermione Granger._

-Me parece que escuchará cosas muy variadas, profesora. Pero desde mi vivencia personal, ha sido una experiencia muy grata. Jamás pensé que llegaría a entablar una amistad como la que tengo con Daphne. Debido a mi origen, nunca le di mucha importancia a cuestiones como la estirpe o el dinero. Sin embargo, la actitud de muchos de ellos impidió que les diera una segunda mirada, mucho menos hablar de ser amigos. Eso ha cambiado en los últimos meses –la chica asintió con simpatía, sonriendo con un tinte de vergüenza-. Recuerdo haberle dicho al profesor Greg que era una idea terrible, pero debo darle el crédito por los resultados.

-¿Qué hay de la actitud conflictiva de Malfoy y Potter? Tú en específico has estado más cerca, siendo amiga de Potter y con tu habitación en el mismo nivel.

-Ellos han… mejorado considerablemente. Harry solía quejarse mucho de él y yo trataba de animarlo a que llegaran a alguna especie de tregua, que dialogar era mejor que seguir enemistados –Granger se encogió de hombros, con el gesto de una madre que habla de su hijo problemático-. No siguió mi consejo, pero gracias a la convivencia y sucesos varios, han logrado entenderse y encontrar en el otro algo que… los une.

_Ernie McMillan. _

-Las primeras semanas fueron complicadas, tal como le advertí al profesor Greg. Hubo muchas discusiones, yo mismo tuve una relación tensa con mi compañero durante ese mes -el Hufflepuff respiró y se dispuso a hacer alarde de su elocuente personalidad:- Ronald Weasley es la persona más desorganizada y olvidadiza que he conocido, profesora. ¡Y yo solía compartir dormitorio con Justin! No tenía respeto por los elfos, dejando sus medias sucias en cualquier lugar y tirando los envoltorios de comida bajo su cama. ¡Y eso! ¡¿Cómo es posible que esté hambriento todo el tiempo?! Todavía a veces me despierta en la madrugada cuando escucho que ha ido por un bocadillo o está destapando algún dulce. No es consciente sobre sus problemas conductuales. Solía tratar de influenciarlo positivamente para que se levantara temprano e hiciera ejercicio conmigo, pero nunca atendió mis invitaciones y se quejaba al respecto –el joven exhaló, relajando los hombros y alzando el mentón con dignidad.

-Decididamente… muchas veces es difícil aceptar las costumbres de los demás –reconoció-. ¿Algo más que puedas decirme sobre la relación con el resto de tus compañeros? –McMillan aguardó por algunos segundos, con mirada circunspecta.

-No realmente. Hemos tenido momentos de crisis y muchas disyuntivas, pero siempre ha habido alguien que toma la posición de mediador.

-Es reconfortante escuchar eso –admitió, sonriéndole un poco más tranquila, segura de que el antiguo prefecto de los Hufflepuffs no le ocultaría si algo más grave hubiese sucedido en la torre central.

* * *

**Día 2.**

_Padma Patil._

-Desde el primer día cuestioné la sensatez de esa idea. No creí que fuera apropiado para resolver los conflictos personales de dos de nuestros compañeros. Sin embargo, opté por confiar en el juicio del profesor Greg. Lo que él no pudo prever es que la mayoría de los emparejamientos incluían a alumnos que pocas veces habían convivido y cuyas personalidades podían generar aún más conflictos. Yo fui una de las pocas afortunadas. Parkinson se ocupa de sus asuntos y respeta el orden, ha sido una buena cohabitante –asintió contundente. La muchacha se expresaba con propiedad y parecía decir las palabras justas. Le gustaba esa actitud.

-¿Cómo calificarías el proyecto? ¿Exitoso, deficiente o no recomendable?

-Teniendo en cuenta que ha sido posible la organización en momentos de crisis, que nos hemos ceñido a un horario estricto para cuidar de Rocky, quien a propósito goza de excelente salud y es muy educado; creo que el proyecto ha sido exitoso –la directora interrumpió su labor de tomar notas para mirar a los ojos a su alumna.

-Disculpa, ¿quién es Rocky?

-Es la mascota de la torre central –dijo sin titubeos.

McGonagall sabía, gracias a los comentarios presumidos de Ruczinski, que los jóvenes habían adoptado un nombre e incluso colores para sus dormitorios. Sin embargo, la Ravenclaw parecía referirse a _alguien _no solo a un símbolo.

-¿Qué tipo de mascota es Rocky? –preguntó despacio, tratando de contener el creciente palpitar en la vena de su frente.

-Un Pomerania –la respuesta llegó igual de rápida y concisa.

Así que Ruczinski se las había arreglado para entregarle un perro ilícito a un grupo de 22 jóvenes con problemas de convivencia.

_Daphne Greengrass._

-La vida en los dormitorios ha sido una verdadera aventura, directora –inició la Slytherin, con una suave sonrisa que jamás había notado que poseía-. Debo confesar que fui una de las personas que creyó que eso sería un infierno. Y no voy a ocultar que al inicio lo fue. No directamente, porque Hermione desde el principio fue una compañera muy agradable. Pero al salir de la habitación era usual escuchar discusiones, había bromas y ese tipo de conductas.

-¿Qué crees que cambió esa dinámica? –cuestionó, tomando nota de la actitud franca y concluyente de la chica.

-Hubo hechos que nos obligaron a convivir, pero con el tiempo dejó de ser necesario. Ahora puedo afirmar que disfrutamos de compartir la sala común e incluso hacemos planes juntos cuando visitamos Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué me puedes decir de Rocky?

-Todos nos llevamos muy bien con él. Salvo Davis, que me parece que le teme. Por supuesto también está Draco que suele quejarse cada vez que es su turno de cuidarlo –lo dijo con desapego, restándole importancia-. He intentado entrenarlo, ya que mi familia tiene experiencia con perros de pastoreo y guardianes, así que conoce algunos trucos.

-¿Opinas que su presencia en la torre central ha sido beneficiosa?

-Por supuesto. Concuerdo con el profesor Greg en que los animales ayudan a fomentar la responsabilidad y la camaradería. Sin dudas preveo que todos intentaremos ser quien lo adopte cuando el año escolar termine y de hecho, puede tomar este comentario como mi petición formal –finalizó con una sonrisa inesperadamente cálida que McGonagall fue incapaz de ignorar.

* * *

**Día 3.**

_Dean Thomas. _

-Solía ser reacio a participar de las actividades grupales, manteniéndome al margen la mayor parte del tiempo –explicó el chico, con tono sereno y apariencia reflexiva. Había notado ese cambio en él, que incluso se había convertido en un estudiante más disciplinado que antaño, según los comentarios de Flitwick y Slughorn-. Nunca me interesó ser parte de sus disputas, salvo cuando estas me involucraban.

-¿Y eso sucedió?

-Un par de veces, pero siempre pudimos resolverlo con prontitud.

-¿Puedes darme un ejemplo? –solicitó, interesada en las contiendas mencionadas.

-Uhm, está lo que pasó con el pastel de calabaza. Un grupo de compañeros lo cocinaron juntos pero en unos minutos desapareció en circunstancias muy extrañas. Yo fui uno de los sospechosos esa vez, pero todos quedamos absueltos de dudas cuando se descubrió que había sido Rocky –lo dijo sin titubeos, como si fuera algo normal. McGonagall le dedicó una apretada sonrisa.

-Thomas, tú compartes lavabo con Malfoy y Potter. ¿Eso acarreó algún inconveniente? –el Gryffindor sostuvo su mirada con expresión estoica, haciéndola cuestionarse si no quería responder o si estaba a punto de escucharlo despotricar como había hecho McMillan sobre Weasley.

-Algunos incidentes aislados, pero sé que no fueron a propósito –reveló finalmente, con una amistosa sonrisa-. Aunque eso ya quedó muy atrás, ellos están… en excelentes términos ahora.

La directora asintió. Eso era un aspecto que quería discutir, aunque prefería hacerlo con los involucrados. Y tal vez con algunos allegados.

_Anthony Goldstein._

-La vida en los dormitorios… ¿Para mí o en general?

-Ambos.

-Bien, eso depende. Si hablamos de las primeras semanas, seguramente habría estado atento a las bromas de Malfoy y Potter. También habría rehuido lo más posible a compartir los espacios comunes, especialmente con los Slytherin –asintió satisfecha, agradeciendo la sinceridad característica de los Ravenclaw-. Pero si se refiere a la situación actual… puedo relatarle mis vivencias de ayer. Desperté temprano y tomé una ducha, pero cuando quise volver a usar el lavabo tuve que discutir con Malfoy porque seguía acaparándolo. Harry y él tienen por costumbre dejar la puerta de su lado abierta mientras están ahí, pero se distraen charlando y se tardan más. Después fuimos al gran comedor y luego al examen teórico de Herbología. Fue un buen día, porque Neville estaba feliz y nos cocinó un pastel de frutas. Comí una porción muy pequeña, estaba delicioso. Por la tarde repasamos un rato y a las tres nos presentamos al examen práctico. En la noche cenamos en nuestras respectivas mesas, pero también nos reunimos en la sala común para escuchar música.

-Como has mencionado, compartes el lavabo con Malfoy y Potter. ¿Juzgas que ellos también han mejorado su relación?

-Creo que _mejorar _es una palabra… sutil.

-¿Por qué? –el Ravenclaw alisó su túnica, aunque estaba pulcra.

-Harry y él se han convertido en una especie de… aliados.

-¿Aliados? –repitió.

-El proyecto del hogar –finalizó sin titubear, alzando las cejas con apreciación-. Malfoy les está ayudando y parece que es hábil en eso.

Después de esa entrevista, McGonagall quedó más que convencida de que le estaban ocultando algo.

* * *

**Día 4.**

_Justin Finch-Fletchley._

-Honestamente, no sé por qué todos estaban tan preocupados cuando nos mudamos. Tener casi toda una habitación solo para mí fue una excelente mejoría. ¡Además que mi compañero asignado fue Mike! Aunque no habíamos hablado mucho hasta entonces, pero de inmediato fue como si nos adoptáramos –McGonagall lo contempló con cierta extrañeza por esa elección de palabras-. De hecho, me fui muy triste cuando supe que él se quedaría durante las vacaciones. No parecía que fuera a ser muy divertido.

-Por supuesto, solo un reducido grupo se quedó durante las pascuas –recordó, todavía no había tenido ocasión de preguntar al respecto, aunque ya había entrevistado a Greengrass y a Goldstein.

-Pero parece que se divirtieron mucho, casi lamento haber regresado a casa.

-Señor Fletchley –llamó, buscando recuperar la atención del chico-. Sus compañeros han hecho alusión a conflictos varios.

-¿Sí?

-Así es. Sin embargo, usted nunca me ha enviado algún reporte de incidentes.

-¿Tenía que hacer eso? –cuestionó, luciendo horrorizado por lo que debía pensar era una asignación extra a sus labores normales.

-Bueno, hubiese sido lo más apropiado para reportar altercados entre sus compañeros.

-Ah, ¡pero nos llevamos muy bien! Ya ni me molestan preguntando si estoy con Mike, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –aseguró con una sonrisa casi infantil. La directora suspiró, absteniéndose de insistir sobre ello. Dudaba que pudiera conseguir algo más del ingenuo y optimista Hufflepuff, que debía haber pensado que era una broma cuando los demás peleaban. Decididamente, ¿qué estaba mal con Ruczinski para nombrar prefecto a alguien tan disperso y descuidado? Y algo debía estar mal con ella también, por haberlo permitido.

_Michael Corner._

-¿Las vacaciones de pascua? Fueron muy diferentes a otros años, profesora –inició, después de haberle relatado a grandes rasgos su experiencia, diciéndole algo muy similar a los demás jóvenes-. Me había quedado en el colegio solo durante sexto y fue todo muy aburrido. Este año pensé que sería igual, porque Justin tuvo que irse y los chicos que quedaban… Bueno, suelen estar ocupados en sus asuntos –refirió, con un encogimiento resignado-. A excepción de Lavender, que habla con quien sea que esté cerca de ella. Pero jugamos juntos un par de noches, Tony también cocinó el strudel de los Goldstein e incluso pude pasar… -su relato entusiasta se detuvo abruptamente, capturando su atención. Parecía estar censurándose a sí mismo por casi decir más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué más sucedió, señor Corner?

-Ah, el viaje de campo. Pude pasar una tarde muy entretenida –rectificó, aunque la mujer apostaría su varita a que eso no era lo que estuvo a punto de decir-. La casa de los hermanos Degnard ha sido de mi interés desde que supe sobre ella y fue una aventura muy graciosa. Pobre Susan, ella se mareó y también está lo que pasó con… -dudó de nuevo, pero siguió hablando antes de que pudiera interpelarlo-. …Malfoy, que me empujó dentro de un lavadero. Pero aterricé en una cama, así que no se lo reclamo –finalizó con una sonrisa ingenua similar a la de Finch-Fletchley, aunque ya no lograba engañarla. En especial cuando acababa de revelarle otra de las audacias de Ruczinski.

Minerva McGonagall había autorizado un viaje de campo que sería _una misión de senderismo y exploración_, pero en ningún momento se mencionó la casa de los hermanos Degnard. Nada menos que una de las propiedades más encantadas y potencialmente peligrosas de todo el Reino Unido. El profesor acababa de hacerse acreedor de un extenso sermón sobre lo temerario de arriesgar a los jóvenes sin su consentimiento.

* * *

**Día 5.**

_Parvati Patil. _

-Lo que más puedo reprocharles es que a menudo me dejaban fuera de las reuniones grupales –se quejó la chica, con un suspiro pesaroso-. ¡Incluso mi hermana, profesora! Puedo entender que otros se olviden de mí, pero ¿mi hermana? ¡Hemos estado juntas toda la vida! Afortunadamente eso ya no ha pasado. Aunque hace tiempo que no tenemos reuniones de…

-¿Qué tipo de reuniones, señorita Patil? –la Gryffindor estornudó y en seguida esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Lo siento. Reuniones de organización, iba diciendo –explicó sin titubeos, McGonagall sabía que su antigua alumna no era capaz de mentir tan fríamente y esconderle algo importante, así que la dejó seguir-. Para discutir los turnos de cuidado, la alimentación de Rocky, cosas así.

-Cierto, su hermana mencionó los turnos de cuidado –repitió, revisando un pergamino en que había resaltado esa parte-. ¿Podrías explicarme eso?

-Con gusto. Desde que llegó a la torre central, Rocky ha estado bajo la responsabilidad de todos. Lo cuidamos durante dos días con ayuda de nuestro compañero de habitación. Nos ha dado sustos pocas veces, como cuando se perdió cerca del lago pero eso fue culpa de Seamus –Patil le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, quizás preocupada por haber metido en problemas a su compañero de casa-. Pero lo encontramos pronto y todo quedó como una divertida anécdota –concluyó, sin darle oportunidad para ahondar en el tema, aunque McGonagall supuso que podía confiar en su palabra.

_Theodore Nott. _

-Pienso que ya escuchó al respecto, pero podría considerarse que la vida en los dormitorios consta de dos etapas –resumió, en una actitud directa y categórica similar a la empleada por los Ravenclaws-. La primera etapa fue de adaptación y conocimiento. La mayoría fuimos muy recelosos en esa época, imponiéndonos ante los demás o evitando conflictos. Yo escogí esa segunda vía. Sin embargo, eventualmente se volvió imposible seguir evitándonos y debo admitir que iniciativas como cocinar juntos y un torneo de talentos que tuvimos una vez han sido muy beneficiosas. Eso nos llevó a la segunda etapa, la auténtica convivencia. Se establecieron nuevos lazos, por ejemplo, yo mismo he llegado a relacionarme más con Dean y algunos otros.

-¿Esto es coherente con las reuniones grupales mencionadas por tus compañeros? –el Slytherin alzó las cejas mínimamente, pero no se demoró en contestar.

-Sí, diría que sí –repuso a secas.

-¿Cuál fue el propósito de la primera reunión y quién la convocó? –preguntó directamente. El Slytherin se mantuvo impertérrito y su respuesta llegó con la misma convicción.

-Fue Hermione Granger, para tratar la tensa relación de Malfoy y Potter.

-¿Intervinieron de alguna forma?

-Poca cosa, solo buscamos mantenerlos distraídos para que suavizaran sus arrebatos conflictivos –explicó con displicencia.

-¿Funcionó?

-Perfectamente, directora –por primera vez Nott le mostró una sonrisa, que denotaba ironía y un tinte amistoso. McGonagall suponía que los Slytherin tenían su propia opinión sobre _esa _relación, pero que difícilmente se explayarían al respecto. Aunque todavía conservaba un as bajo la manga.

* * *

**Día 6.**

_Seamus Finnigan. _

-Desde que llegamos a la torre les dije que eso sería como la era de la extinción –fue la reacción del Gryffindor, que le obsequió una enorme sonrisa-. No me equivoqué, porque esa misma noche estaba discutiendo con Zabini. ¿Sabe cómo es convivir con alguien que se queja de todo? "No mojes la alfombra", "La música está muy fuerte", Quédate de tu lado", "No le des nachos al perro"… -resopló, recordándole a la entrevista con McMillan. De sus conversaciones anteriores dedujo que Potter y Malfoy no habían sido los únicos que tuvieron una relación tensa con su compañero de habitación, pero tres parejas en esa situación ya resultaba preocupante-. No sabe la sorpresa que me llevé cuando escuché que alguien así de odioso y amargado tenía una especie de enamoramiento secreto –Finnigan se acalló, con una mueca de arrepentimiento. Contrario a sus compañeros, él sí había hablado de más.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –cuestionó, tratando de lucir amigable. Por la relación descrita, era imposible que Zabini hubiese confesado sus penas amorosas al chico.

-Uno escucha rumores, profesora –dijo sencillamente, recuperándose de su desliz-. Aunque últimamente se le ve más feliz y se queja menos, así que debo agradecer a la magia del amor –remató con un suspiro dramático, que consiguió una renuente sonrisa de la directora.

_Hannah Abbott. _

-¿Mi relación con Lavender? –la profesora asintió. Se sentía bastante conforme con lo que le habían referido sobre la dinámica grupal, así que optó por averiguar si habían existido más disputas personales entre cohabitantes-. Ah, es una chica simpática. Tal vez yo… estaba un poco predispuesta al principio –admitió, con una mueca avergonzada-. Porque a veces gruñe al dormir y le gusta la carne seca, pero eso ya quedó atrás. Es muy divertida y bulliciosa, siempre tiene algo que contar.

-Ya veo. Señorita Abbott, ¿diría que le gusta estar en su sala común? –cambió la pregunta, buscando enterarse de algo que los demás se esforzaron por ocultar. La mortificaba tener que presionar a la Hufflepuff, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su túnica, pero estaba convencida de que era una de las pocas personas que le darían respuestas veraces o al menos podría reconocer cuando mentía.

-Sí, se ha un vuelto un ambiente muy agradable.

-Supe que entre todos acordaron intervenir para detener las confrontaciones de Malfoy y Potter. ¿Usted participó de esa reunión? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo con las medidas tomadas?

-Ah… Estuve ahí, aunque no aporté mucho. No sabría decir si estuve de acuerdo –se silenció un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo y volviendo a conectar con su mirada, conservaba su aire tímido aunque también parecía más confiada-. Pero eso los llevó al entendimiento e hizo más pacifica la sala común, así que valió la pena –coincidió con una ligera sonrisa. Abbott la había hecho notar algo que era por demás interesante.

Nadie mencionaba a Malfoy o Potter directamente a menos que ella preguntara, y cuando lo hacían era muy poco lo que comentaban. Algo inaudito, dado que habían sido el principal motivo de mudarlos juntos. Casi parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo sobre sus respuestas, aunque de entrada eso parecía inverosímil.

* * *

**Día 7.**

_Pansy Parkinson._

-Padma fue un inesperado regalo del profesor Greg –reveló. Desde que entrara, con andar grácil y limitándose a saludarla con una ligera reverencia, Parkinson había mantenido un tono sobrio y una mirada insondable. Parecía no mudar su expresión sin importar lo que dijera-. Siempre ha sido muy discreta, guardándose sus comentarios y problemas para sí misma. Aunque eso no significa que jamás hablamos. He encontrado mucho… valor, en tener con quien conversar sabiendo que no irá por ahí pregonando las cosas que sabe sobre mí.

-Ya he discutido esto con la señorita Granger, pero me gustaría conocer una perspectiva diferente del asunto –explicó, buscando obtener una reacción delatora de la chica-. ¿Cómo ha sido la relación de Malfoy y Potter este tiempo? –pero Parkinson a penas se inmutó con su petición. Ese aire indescifrable, como si fuese ella quien guiaba la conversación, prendía las alertas de McGonagall. Aunque se sentía un tanto culpable por dejar que su joven alumna la afectara de esa forma.

-Draco es como un hermano para mí y como tal sé que puede ser… de temperamento difícil. Sus emociones siempre parecían salirse de cauce cuando se trataba de Harry, para ser honesta. Eso no cambió mucho cuando nos mudamos –siguió, con apariencia impasible-. Se volvieron un fastidio para todos, incluso más que antes.

-¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Cómo es que dejaron atrás los conflictos y se establecieron como pareja? –debería sentirse avergonzada, pero McGonagall experimentó una suerte de satisfacción cuando la mirada de Parkinson se congeló unos segundos y después tragó saliva sutilmente antes de responder.

-Tuvieron muchas oportunidades para convivir –indicó recuperando su gesto aburrido-. Comparten habitación, deben cuidar de Rocky y también han participado de las actividades grupales. Además, respetará que me abstenga de entrar en detalles… Es solo que me parece imprudente discutir temas que les conciernen solo a ellos –terminó por desvincularse con una sonrisa angelical.

La contempló con una disfrazada sonrisa de admiración por su contundente negativa a exponer a su amigo; pues era bien sabido por todos el valor que le otorgan los Gryffindor a los ideales de lealtad y protección ligados a la amistad.

_Lavender Brown._

-¡Ha sido fantástico! –exclamó, sentándose informalmente y acompañando sus palabras con gestos emocionados-. Tengo a todas mis amigas cerca e incluso Trace se unió al grupo. Ya sabe, Tracy Davis de Slytherin. Parece odiosa y a veces hace comentarios que dan miedo, pero es buena chica –asintió en reconocimiento, por supuesto que sabía de quien hablaba. Esa estudiante en particular tenía todo un historial de detenciones en su asignatura. Y solo la había cursado cinco años, pues abandonó después de los TIMOS aunque tenía una calificación perfecta y habría podido continuar sin problemas.

-Señorita Brown –llamó-. Me preocupaba especialmente por usted. Dado su incidente el año anterior, temía que la trataran distinto por algún prejuicio latente. Me gustaría saber que eso no ha sucedido –expresó, recordando las palabras de Abbott al respecto.

-¡Oh, para nada! –Afirmó con una enorme sonrisa-. Me dicen "la chica lobo", pero es de cariño. Todos son muy agradables. Bueno, quitando las peleas de los primeros días y esa época en que Hannah me regalaba cantidades sospechosas de carne -Albus ni siquiera fingía dormir, como con los demás estudiantes. Debía estar fascinado por la charlatanería de la Gryffindor-. Me encanta cuando cocinamos o jugamos juntos, e incluso si Harry y Draco…

-¿Sí?

-Ah, decía que hasta cuando ellos discuten podemos pasarla bien –le dedicó una enorme sonrisa ingenua. Si McGonagall quería descubrir algo de provecho, la Gryffindor no era la mejor opción.

* * *

**Día 8.**

_Susan Bones. _

-Uh… ¿El viaje de campo? –repitió la chica, cuando efectuó su solicitud.

-Así es. Ya tengo variedad de testimonios sobre la vida cotidiana en la torre central, pero no he tenido ocasión de preguntar sobre esa actividad en específico. Además, supe que tú sufriste un percance durante su estadía en la casa Degnard.

-Oh, eso –Bones inhaló despacio y sostuvo el aire unos segundos antes de exhalar con determinación-. Pues fue muy divertido, aunque me mareé a mitad del recorrido y tuve que descansar un rato. Tony fue muy atento, me acompañó hasta que me sentí mejor.

-¿Alguien más tuvo problemas ese día?

-No, en absoluto. Regresamos muy cansados, pero fue una aventura para recordar. Por eso ninguno acudió al banquete esa noche –finalizó, con una suave sonrisa de felicidad-. La mañana siguiente seguíamos así y Tony volvió a cocinar para nosotros –McGonagall recordaba haber estado intranquila por la ausencia de los jóvenes durante los dos turnos de comida, pero Ruczinski le había asegurado que solo era agotamiento y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando los vio presentarse en el almuerzo.

Cuando Bones se retiró, la directora emitió un suspiro exhausto. No quería aceptarlo, pero cada vez empezaba a comprender más a Albus. Sabía que comunicarse con los jóvenes era una labor compleja, pero se tornaba peor cuando los susodichos parecían confabulados para evadir sus indagaciones.

_Ronald Weasley. _

-Mi compañero es un… sujeto con propensión a sacarme de quicio –confió, haciendo una mueca de disculpa. Había decidido preguntarle al respecto tras la entrevista con McMillan y parecía estar a punto de escuchar la otra versión de la historia-. Es un idiota, profesora. Un maniático del orden que se levanta con demasiada energía. Estoy seguro de que vino aquí a quejarse de mí. Pero escuche, usted también respondería mal si alguien la despierta a las cinco de la mañana o la reprende por tener hambre. ¡Es insoportable! –exhaló sonoramente-. A veces todavía discutimos, pero me he vuelto hábil al ignorarlo. Aunque me trajo un llavero genial de sus vacaciones en España y yo a veces le regalo de los dulces de mi madre, pero sigue siendo insoportable –definió, con un gesto concluyente-. Quisiera haber tenido tanta suerte como Hermione, la chica Greengrass es agradable.

-Hablando de lazos impensados, escuché que Potter y Malfoy se han vuelto inseparables –dijo con sencillez, pendiente a la reacción del chico. Ronald se encogió, desvinculándose de ello.

-No son la pareja más rara de la torre –ofreció por respuesta, tratando con naturalidad la relación de su amigo y el Slytherin.

-¿Cuál sería la pareja más rara? –inquirió, aprovechando la camaradería del muchacho.

-Pues Ernie se le declaró a Pansy una vez, pero ella lo rechazó –sonreía con maldad, aunque mostraba también cierto brillo comprensivo-. Eso sí que hubiera sido raro de… verdad.

* * *

**Día 9.**

_Blaise Zabini. _

-Seamus Finnigan es un individuo impresentable, intratable y sumamente irritante. Y debe reconocer que solo he usado adjetivos con i –acusó el Slytherin. Por segunda jornada consecutiva, McGonagall tenía que escuchar sobre las duplas más conflictivas de la torre central-. Música de vaqueros para dormir, hedor a descomposición cada noche, dulces en el piso, toma mis cosas sin mi permiso y parece alérgico al orden –el muchacho suspiró profundo, recobrando su aura imponente y serenando su voz-. Honestamente, le pedí múltiples veces al profesor Greg que me cambiara de habitación.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-¡Por supuesto! Le sugerí que podría cambiar de lugar con Potter, pero no me lo permitió. Vamos, que incluso él ha sido mejor compañía para Draco –negó con hastío, demostrando únicamente desapego y desprecio por el Gryffindor-. Ha sido muy irresponsable con Rocky, alimentándolo descuidadamente y una vez lo perdió. Lo dejé a su cuidado por diez minutos, profesora. ¡Y cuando volví ya no estaba! Al menos… esa chica Ravenclaw le había puesto un encantamiento de rastreo –ella asintió, con un ligero signo de simpatía.

-Debe haber sido difícil –concluyó comprensiva antes de arrojarle la siguiente pregunta-. ¿Dirías que Draco también tuvo una experiencia similar?

-Diría que eso es algo que él podrá contestar en su propia entrevista –respondió con sencillez, sin llegar a sonar grosero pero sí contundente. McGonagall volvió a experimentar sentimientos ambivalentes de respeto y exasperación hacia los Slytherin.

_Neville Longbottom._

-Theo y yo solíamos ignorarnos la mayor parte del tiempo. Él es muy silencioso y le gusta leer, así que trataba de no interrumpirlo. Eso fue cambiando a medida que también convivíamos con los demás. De hecho, empezamos a hablar más cuando descubrí que también le interesaban las plantas, aunque por motivos diferentes.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Yo encuentro fascinante cualquier planta. Me gusta cuidarlas y saber para qué sirven –admitió, hablando con más confianza-. Theo es un poco extraño… -rió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero en un buen sentido. Lee muchas historietas y le interesa experimentar. Quiero decir, recrear algunas sustancias o cosas que pasan en ellas. "Si el suero de la verdad es real, cualquier cosa puede serlo". Es algo así como su mantra. Ha intentado con vapor de ortiga y asfódelo para inducir el crecimiento en las plantas, un suero para visión nocturna con semilla de belladona y una esencia relajante con extracto de pasiflora. Pero es inofensivo –McGonagall asintió con entendimiento, tomando más notas. Nott no había hablado al respecto, pero si tenía aportes originales y funcionales, valdría la pena echarles un vistazo. Además, era un gusto saber que al menos el chico no había tenido problemas con su compañero de habitación.

* * *

-Entrevistas muy esclarecedoras, Minerva.

-¿En serio lo crees? –inquirió, girándose críticamente a la imagen de quien había sido un gran amigo y confidente.

-Así es. Gracias al señor Corner sabes que pasó algo más en ese viaje de campo –asintió, tallándose los ojos despacio.

-Eso lo comprendí, pero hay más cosas que siguen ocultándome. Es algo que los involucra a todos, probablemente con Malfoy y Potter en el centro.

-Si sigues haciendo las preguntas correctas, podrás descubrirlo –animó el confiado profesor. No obstante, la mujer negó categóricamente con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

-Lo dudo mucho, Albus. Si los he juzgado correctamente, desde el principio han acordado lo que podían revelarme y más escrupulosamente, lo que no –la directora recuperó sus anteojos cuadrados y se centró en los nombres que le faltaba subrayar en el listado de los habitantes de la torre central-. Y curiosamente, las entrevistas restantes podrían ser las más importantes para terminar de desentrañar todo.

-Los señores Malfoy y Potter –masculló el protagonista de otro de los retratos, que rara vez participaba en sus conversaciones.

-En realidad no espero obtener mucho de ellos, Severus.

-¿La señorita Lovegood? –apostó Albus, con una sonrisa bonachona que contrarrestaba con el gesto desdeñoso de Snape.

-Ella aportará una parte, pero a quien considero mi verdadero as bajo la manga es a la señorita Davis –admitió finalmente, dando unos golpecitos sobre el nombre de la Slytherin-. Debe estar renuente a acudir o los demás no se lo han permitido, pero cuando lo haga podré poner fin a mis dudas –afirmó.

Como profesora, no podía permitirse favoritismos ni juzgar en sobremanera a sus alumnos, pero tenía una opinión bien formada de cada uno de ellos. Tracy Davis era una chica muy inteligente, pero que destacaba más por su cinismo, comentarios sarcásticos e inhabilidad para esconder lo que pensaba, diciéndolo de la forma más cruda posible. Quizás por primera vez todos esos atributos actuarían a su favor.

-Lo que yo puedo decir es que Greg suena como un tipo estupendo. Mudó juntos a una horda de estudiantes cascarrabias, puso en una sola habitación a los más problemáticos, les consiguió un perro y como si todo eso fuera insignificante, los llevó a un viaje de campo muy peligroso –Albus realizó el recuento en tono jocoso, peinándose la barba y girando hacia los demás retratos-. Me hubiera gustado contratarlo antes.

McGonagall se abstuvo de responder, dejando que fueran Snape y Dippet quienes lo amonestaran. Siendo objetiva, las cosas en la torre central no parecían ir tan mal. Había escuchado sobre nuevas amistades, compañerismo y tolerancia. Pero había algo que seguramente no era igual de aceptable y ella iba a descubrirlo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **no tienen idea de lo tortuoso que fue escribir este capítulo. Para ser honesta, esta idea de ellos hablando sobre otros fue de las primeras que tuve y me encapriché con que quería agregarlo. Hice una primera versión de esto que no me gustó y volví a empezar de cero. No miento al decir que me tardé al menos tres semanas -¡sí, tres!- en escribirlo, cuando usualmente tengo un capítulo completo en dos días. Así que realmente espero que les haya gustado, jaja. Un vistazo a cada uno de los chicos y también se reveló algo muy importante, espero que hayan estado atentos.

En el capítulo 26: la lealtad de la casa de Sahegoro.

Allyselle


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡nos quedan cuatro capítulos! Así es. Aunque ya había mencionado la extensión final del fic, creo que olvidé comentar que ya está completamente escrito, solo esperando por ustedes. Así que gracias por estar aquí y vamos a disfrutar estas últimas semanas.

* * *

**Capítulo 26. La lealtad de la casa de Sahegoro**

_Nueve días antes. _

Harry se apostó junto a Draco, rodeándolo con un brazo y enfrentando sin amedrentarse al resto de sus compañeros. Anthony se volteó hacia él, abandonando su discusión con Dean. Padma suspiró, apretando los labios en un rictus que le recordó a McGonagall. Ron y Hermione también estaban atentos a su reacción. Ella parecía súbitamente abatida y el pelirrojo lucía listo para la refriega. Sin embargo, quien tomó la palabra fue Daphne.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo en lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto –coincidió Dean, que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Anthony antes de seguir hablando-. El problema es que todos sean capaces de ello.

-No podemos actuar con completo cinismo –replicó el aludido, con tono contundente-. Se equivocan si creen que podemos engañar a McGonagall. Ella jamás creerá que esto siempre haya sido un campo de flores y un arroyo de paz –se escucharon sonidos dispersos de acuerdo y un par de risas. En cuanto a Harry, que había estado preparado para saltar en defensa de su relación con Draco, comenzaba a embargarlo la confusión. Había esperado escuchar reproches, amenazas y demás, pero nadie ahí parecía tener ánimo combativo. Draco debía haber previsto algo similar, porque sus ojos grises brillaban con interrogantes no verbalizadas y había reemplazado su gesto altivo por un entrecejo extrañado.

-Pero también quieres ser condescendiente, arrojándole uno que otro hueso, ¿no? –dedujo Padma, con una leve sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Chicos… -llamó Harry, que empezaba a comprender las intenciones de sus compañeros. Neville, sentado en el brazo del sillón junto a Hannah le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

-No creerán que vamos a acusarlos, ¿verdad?

-Aunque lo tendrían bien merecido –Davis recibió múltiples miradas de advertencia que desdeñó con un manotazo-. Sin amenazas, amiguitos. También pienso que es una mala idea que McGonagall se entere de todo.

-De acuerdo, pero si vamos a mentir no tiene que ser tan descaradamente –instruyó Zabini, desde su posición detrás de la silla que ocupaba Luna-. Coincido con Goldstein, es imposible ocultarlo todo.

-Y lo más importante –añadió Pansy, examinando críticamente a todos sus compañeros-. Tiene que ser creíble, estimados. Nada de titubeos –indicó, deteniéndose un segundo en Hannah-. No hablar más de la cuenta –prosiguió, enfocando a Lavender-. Y no contestar lo que no les han preguntado –finalizó, con una incisiva mirada dirigida exclusivamente a McMillan.

-Jamás delataría a mis compañeros –saltó el chico, alzando el pecho con dignidad-. Mi lealtad está con la casa de Sahegoro –el silencio permaneció inalterable hasta que Davis se echó a reír.

-Ah, mis disculpas. Es que decirlo con esa expresión tan solemne… Ya, McMillan. Dejémonos de sentimentalismos y empecemos la planificación.

-Davis tiene razón –comentó Nott, que permanecía de brazos cruzados cerca de las escaleras-. No podemos dejar esto a la suerte, tampoco tomarlo tan a la ligera. Todos han leído la misiva, ¿verdad? La evaluación podría haber esperado hasta el final del año escolar, pero llega casi con un mes de anticipación. ¿Están conscientes de las implicaciones de eso? –Harry se encontró con los ojos de Draco, que alzó una ceja con desconcierto. A su alrededor, se produjeron más gestos de asombro.

-McGonagall ya sabe algo –inesperadamente, la respuesta la ofreció Justin, que parecía asustado-. Theo… ¿No crees que esté considerando regresarnos a nuestras salas comunes? ¿…o sí? –susurró lo último, consiguiendo una reacción grupal de sobresalto.

Harry superó su sorpresa por el hecho de que el Hufflepuff hubiera entendido ese detalle, que se le había escapado a la mayoría, conforme delataban sus expresiones. Y atendiendo a sus palabras… tenía sentido. Si McGonagall se había enterado de algo que considerase censurable o improcedente, era obvio que intentaría indagar más al respecto. Y por supuesto, tomar las medidas necesarias para corregirlo. Draco se removió sutilmente a su lado, mostrándole una mirada consternada y levemente culpable.

-¿Qué hicieron? –demandó Davis, para quien no pasó desapercibido su intercambio.

-No lo creo, chicos –intervino Hermione, negando con suavidad-. Cuando le comenté a McGonagall que Draco nos acompañaría en las reuniones, le expliqué claramente que era por sus contactos y también para colaborar con la postura tomada por su familia –aclaró, dirigiéndole al rubio una sonrisa de disculpa-. Además, antes solían llegar juntos al gran comedor e incluso se sentaron a la mesa del otro.

-Sí, pero siempre nos cuidábamos de que fuera cuando ella no estaba presente –confesó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Durante su tregua, ese había sido el acuerdo para evitar problemas innecesarios. La ventaja principal de esa venganza era _no ser castigados_ y aun así incordiar a sus compañeros.

-Además, es solo una teoría –añadió Draco, volteando hacia los demás con resolución-. No es lo único que podría haber descubierto sobre nosotros –Harry sonrió levemente, admirando el perfil del Slytherin con afecto. Era obvio que ese _nosotros _no los involucraba solo a ellos dos, sino a todos los habitantes de la torre central. Eso pareció surtir un efecto en todos, que asintieron en conformidad y parecieron súbitamente más decididos-. Han sucedido muchos eventos que deben permanecer ocultos. Las pertenencias desaparecidas –nombró, observando a Michael sin mayor acusación-. Por no hablar de la vez que nos encerraron –terminó con una sonrisa tirante. El Gryffindor amplió su propia sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que su novio acababa de hacer. De una forma muy sutil y encubierta con camaradería, les había advertido que si alguien los delataba, ellos también poseían información valiosa que podían revelar. Sintió una ráfaga de orgullo por ese chico tan calculador y retorcido.

-También debemos proteger al profesor Greg –la atención de todos confluyó en Lavender, que asintió instándolos a darle la razón-. Ya saben, su regalo ilícito en vacaciones y lo que pasó en el viaje de campo –Harry suspiró, consciente de que definitivamente ellos eran quienes protagonizaban más altercados a esconder. Aunque al menos esa vez no había sido intencional-. Podría acusarlo de negligencia o costarle el empleo.

-Ya tenemos toda una lista, ¿no? –resumió Seamus, en su habitual tono alegre-. No hablar sobre los espectáculos de Harry y Malfoy, no mencionar el incidente de las cosas perdidas, tampoco que los encerramos una vez.

-Y no hacer mayor alusión a las vacaciones de pascua –concluyó Susan, que parecía más que dispuesta a apoyar la mentira. En efecto, Harry tenía que reconocer que ninguno consideraba ir en contra de ello. McMillan se mantenía un poco huraño, pero debía estar más relacionado con la advertencia directa de Pansy. Ni siquiera Padma había expresado descontento o negativa al respecto.

-De todas formas, ¿qué pasó durante las vacaciones? –el ramalazo de sabiduría de Justin debía haberse extinguido, pues preguntó eso con su característico semblante ingenuo.

-Te cuento después… de las entrevistas –concedió Michael, suscitando risas en varios de los presentes. Realmente ninguno podía culparlo por poner en duda la discreción del Hufflepuff.

-Entonces es un acuerdo –selló Luna con una enorme sonrisa.

-Para estar claros… ¿Qué es lo que sí podemos decir? –cuestionó Hannah, un tanto insegura y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-Supongo que alusiones casuales a las bromas de Harry y Malfoy serían apropiadas –determinó Anthony, ganándose una mirada inexpresiva de su rubio. Harry lo pellizcó suavemente y el Ravenclaw esbozó una sonrisa torcida-. Descuida, no voy a quejarme de lo que me hicieron esa vez. Igual ya tuve mi venganza.

-Chicos… ¿Qué pasa si pregunta sobre nuestros compañeros de dormitorio? –previno Parvati, causando inevitablemente que cada uno buscara a su cohabitante.

-Lo siento, pero mi bondad no es suficiente para cubrirte –exclamó Zabini, que no ocultaba su desprecio por Seamus.

-Qué gusto que lo digas, porque tampoco pienso morderme la lengua por ti –replicó el aludido, sin un atisbo de remordimiento.

-Si ese es el caso, tampoco veo razón para callar –tras la declaración de McMillan, Harry volteó para atestiguar la reacción de Ron. Su amigo resopló, contestando con una mueca de desdén:

-Aparentemente siempre es así, porque rara vez te callas –entonces se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. Aunque para desviar la atención de McGonagall, podría quejarme un rato de ti. Servirá para desahogarme –McMillan volteó el rostro, aunque no pareció darle mayor importancia.

-Qué bien que nosotras terminamos teniendo una relación cordial –comentó Parvati, cortando por lo sano la contienda de miradas entre sus compañeros y dedicándole una sonrisa a Davis.

-Sí, ahora eres el sol que ilumina mis días –coincidió a su manera, desligándose de ello pero con un brillo afectuoso imposible de ignorar. Así que incluso ella tenía su lado tierno.

-Una aclaración, chicos –enunció Luna, recorriendo la sala con grandes ojos honestos-. ¿También mentiremos sobre la relación actual de Harry y Draco? –Cuestionó con total naturalidad, como si participara de engaños colectivos todo el tiempo-. Porque yo no considero que su amor sea algo censurable –el Gryffindor tragó saliva, percibiendo simultáneamente la agitación de su novio. Aunque ambos estaban seguros de la relación que compartían, todavía les faltaba cierto trecho para… emplear esa palabra en específico.

-¿Quiénes están enamorados? –por fortuna, Justin no lo decepcionó, escogiendo ese momento para hablar y rompiendo el ambiente tenso de la sala común-. ¿Harry y Draco? Ah… ¡Felicidades, chicos! –hubo un segundo de indecisión que acabó con la risa de Daphne. Muchos más se unieron y Harry terminó replicando con una sonrisa:

-Gracias, Justin.

-Para clausurar con esta reunión y tomando en cuenta los amables aportes de Seamus, Zabini, Ernie y Ron… -concluyó Anthony, que le dio un vistazo divertido a los mencionados-. Está permitido quejarse de sus compañeros asignados, también mencionar las bromas iniciales y supongo que podríamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido con el pastel de calabaza. Eso fue un episodio bastante inofensivo.

-Es un trato –decretó Neville, seguido de los asentimientos de los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias, chicos –expresó Harry. Aunque ellos habían tenido la culpa de su venganza al encerrarlos, reconocía que el hecho de que se plantaran a defenderlos cuando habían sido afectados por sus bromas e incordiados repetidamente por sus muestras de afecto… Demostraba su buena voluntad y el compañerismo que existía en la torre central.

-Nos conmueves, Potter –ironizó Davis, con una sonrisa taimada que le previno que estaba por burlarse de todos de alguna forma-. Lo hacemos por el honor de la casa de Sahegoro, ¿no? –declaró con total seriedad. Inesperadamente, McMillan fue el primero en reír, aunque los demás lo siguieron sin demorarse.

-¡Por Sahegoro! –vociferó Michael, alzando el puño en actitud victoriosa.

-¡Por Sahegoro! –reaccionaron algunos más, entre ellos Ron, Seamus y Justin.

-Son un montón de idiotas –masculló Draco a su lado, pese a que también estaba sonriendo. Harry se acercó a él, dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Ya ni siquiera podía pretender que los despreciaba, cuando era obvio que todos en la torre central habían establecido lazos sinceros y afables; incluso aquellos que aparentaban detestarse como Zabini y Seamus, pero que en ese momento seguían haciendo aclamaciones ridículas. Ya lo había sentido en las vacaciones, pero se reafirmaba el hecho de que los colores entre ellos se desdibujaban. Y él mismo ya no era solo un Gryffindor, sino que también pertenecía a la casa de Sahegoro.

* * *

**Día 10.**

_Luna Lovegood. _

De regreso en el despacho de la directora de Hogwarts, McGonagall se tomaba un momento para procesar la inaudita respuesta que acababa de recibir, en la que pensó que sería la entrevista más sencilla de todas. La Ravenclaw, que además era prefecta de la torre central, se había presentado ante ella a la hora estipulada y respondió a sus primeras preguntas sin mayor inconveniente. Hasta que efectuó la misma interrogante que a Fletchley.

-¿Reportes de incidentes, profesora? –Repitió, con una ingenua expresión de extrañeza-. Nunca ocurrió algo que no pudiéramos manejar. Y cuando hubo algo que informar, me dirigí al profesor Greg. Nos dijo que era nuestro jefe de casa y que debíamos acudir a él en caso de algún altercado. Le comenté sobre nuestras actividades grupales y así fue como llegó Rocky a nuestra sala común, cuando nos felicitó después de la primera pijamada.

Ese había sido el detonante inicial de la migraña de la mujer, lo siguiente fue lo que escucharía al preguntar sobre la relación de Malfoy y Potter.

-¿No es maravilloso? Recuerdo que una vez hablé con Draco sobre el amor… En esa época oscura que pasé en su casa, solía visitarme ya muy entrada la noche para llevarnos provisiones, material de lectura y platicar un poco. Entonces le pregunté si alguna vez se había enamorado o si lo estaba en ese momento –McGonagall hubiese querido esconderlo, pero en realidad estaba fascinada con la confesión de la chica, que aludía tan casualmente a esa vivencia-. Se rió y me dijo que no preguntara estupideces. Que el único amor que valía la pena y era real tenía que ver con su familia, que por eso soportaba todo. Me sentí muy triste por él. Ahora creo que quizás me mintió o se mentía a sí mismo, porque es bastante obvio lo feliz que es junto a Harry.

-Ya… entiendo –repuso, recuperándose ante la avasallante sinceridad de la rubia-. A parte de ellos, ¿hay más habitantes de la torre central que… hayan tenido la oportunidad de establecer ese tipo de lazos de afecto? –inquirió con suavidad, aprovechándose de la personalidad soñadora de Lovegood.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Bueno, están Ron y Hermione. También he empezado a notar un acercamiento entre Neville y Hannah –meditó, frunciendo el ceño levemente-. Las chicas comentaron que Daphne podría estar interesada en Tony, pero no estoy segura. Y por supuesto, yo llevo algún tiempo enamorada de… alguien. Espero poder confesar mis sentimientos pronto –culminó con un leve sonrojo, terminando de ocasionarle una migraña a la directora.

_Draco Malfoy. _

McGonagall creía haber estado preparada para hacer frente al heredero Malfoy, a quien durante años había considerado el epítome de un Slytherin. Sin embargo, jamás hubiera podido prever lo que sucedería durante esa entrevista. El caballero en cuestión se presentó sin un minuto de retraso, saludándola con frías maneras y observándola con una expresión muy diferente a la de sus amigos. No era imperturbable como Parkinson, ni esquivo como Zabini. Pero había algo en ese aire refinado y aparentemente colaborador que la hacía desconfiar.

Cuando lo cuestionó sobre su participación para ocasionar el proyecto y la nueva vida en los dormitorios, Malfoy aguardó un par de segundos antes de responder.

-Diría que… probablemente tenían razón. Usted nos dio clase durante muchos años, sabe que mi relación con Harry siempre fue tirante, bastante propensa a la violencia –lo nombró sin mayor inflexión, como quien no se da cuenta, aunque para ella resultaba muy revelador-. Podría decirle que era por prejuicios o razones justificadas, pero la verdad es que me gustaba burlarme de él. Disfrutaba de hacerlo enojar y de ocasionar que me persiguiera –admitió, con un tenue encogimiento-. Aunque este año estaba siendo el peor de todos, decididamente. Y debo reconocer que ese aspecto solo empeoró cuando nos mudaron juntos. Creo que colectivamente cuestionamos la salud mental del profesor Greg, porque eso era lo más cercano a olvidar un caldero en el fogón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que estallara.

-¿Y eso sucedió, señor Malfoy?

-Muchas veces. Discutíamos cada noche, nos arrojábamos cosas y el resto del tiempo estaba plagado de bromas pesadas –la disposición del Slytherin para entregarle respuestas sinceras la hizo dudar sobre el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Considera que fueron un… impedimento para la convivencia grupal?

-Por supuesto –esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, como si eso lo divirtiera particularmente-. Todos se alejaban o trataban de evitarnos cuando estábamos en la sala común –esa admisión coincidía con los testimonios de los demás jóvenes, haciendo que fuera imposible sospechar que el chico mentía.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron al entendimiento, entonces?

-Fue por necesidad, en realidad –Malfoy alzó una ceja y dibujó una mueca como si estuviera conteniendo una sonrisa. Fue un gesto rápido, pero que no escapó del escrutinio de la experimentada profesora-. Ya sabe, el perro. No tengo nada en contra los animales, pero soy alérgico a la mayoría de ellos –asintió, conocedora de ese dato gracias a su ficha de estudiante-. Pero Harry no lo sabía y pensó que solo quería evadir mis responsabilidades de cuidar a… esa pequeña bestia. Así que durante los días asignados se dedicaba a perseguirme y obligarme a cumplir mi parte. Obviamente eso significaba compartir mucho tiempo en compañía del otro. Seguíamos bromeando, pero también empezamos a hablar. Legítimamente a hablar, no solo a molestarnos. Eso nos fue uniendo hasta que… bueno, supongo que ya está al tanto de eso.

-Admite que está en una relación con él –puntualizó. Malfoy se mantuvo inalterable, con un leve movimiento de cejas que le restaba importancia al asunto-. Debe comprender que desde mi perspectiva esto es un asunto muy serio.

-Y desde la mía, solo he escuchado viles mentiras –ese comentario hizo sonreír al Slytherin, que buscó el retrato de quien fuese su jefe de casa durante años.

-Severus, no te había visto ahí. Tan encantador como siempre.

-Mocoso embustero –acusó sencillamente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Señor Malfoy –llamó la directora, haciéndose cargo de la entrevisa-. Usted está admitiendo que comparte una relación amorosa con la persona que es su compañero de dormitorio y que además, fue… prácticamente su rival durante años –el muchacho la miró directamente a los ojos, aunque sus facciones revelaban muy poco sobre sus pensamientos. A juzgar por lo que conocía de él, McGonagall esperaba una ferviente negativa o una negociación, pero recibió algo muy diferente.

-Sí, señora directora. Eso es lo que dije.

-Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Por qué? –la mujer frunció el entrecejo, enfrentándose a la paciente mirada del joven.

-Porque permitir que sigan compartiendo dormitorio sería como mudar juntos al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. Es irresponsable e inapropiado permitir eso, señor Malfoy –dijo contundente. El Slytherin alzó el rostro, probablemente para descargar algunos improperios o armar su defensa.

-¿Puedo pedirle algo? –cuestionó educadamente, sin que se trasluciera en su tono ningún signo de reproche o agresividad.

-Lo escucho.

-Usted le da la noticia a Harry –enunció sencillamente, con una sonrisa burlesca que dejaría muy confundida y perpleja a la directora.

* * *

**Día 11.**

_Harry Potter. _

No sabía si era producto de su entrevista anterior, pero quien se presentó ante ella, saludándola con igual entusiasmo que el resto de los Gryffindor, fue su segundo alumno más problemático durante esos años. Harry le dio la conversación un rato, con una sonrisa franca y apacible que la hizo cuestionarse si el chico Malfoy realmente no le había advertido sobre la medida que deberían acatar a partir de ese día.

-Me alegra saber que tu proyecto marcha tan bien –dijo sinceramente, después de escucharlo hablar sobre los avances realizados gracias a que les permitía salir del colegio cada tanto.

-Con tantas personas involucradas, eso ya no es solamente mi proyecto, profesora. Creo que es lo mejor –apuntó, con un asentimiento satisfecho.

-Dime Potter, ¿el señor Malfoy te comentó sobre lo que hablamos ayer?

-No realmente. Ayer tuvimos el EXTASIS de pociones y… discutimos un rato por el resultado –reveló, arrugando la nariz.

-¿Obtuvieron una mala calificación?

-Oh no, fue perfecta. Pero un juez se comportó un tanto… entusiasta por mi presencia. Al final me pidió un autógrafo y Draco se quedó quejándose porque según él nos evaluó con indulgencia por ser quien soy. Es obvio que exageraba, profesora. Había dos jueces más y nos dieron la misma calificación –asintió, conviniendo con el razonamiento de su alumno al mismo tiempo que la maravillaba la cercanía y confianza que existía entre los jóvenes, según indicaban sus palabras.

-Comprendo, pero ¿no fue difícil tener que estudiar con tu pareja? –su cuestionamiento se prestaba para interpretaciones ambiguas, pero Harry no pareció traslucir mayor significado en ello.

-Un poco, sí. Tuvimos problemas al inicio, cuando estalló un caldero pero… Sé que Draco se contuvo –confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Las pociones nunca me han gustado y tengo malos recuerdos de esas clases –la directora miró de reojo el retrato de Snape, en el momento justo en que el profesor resoplaba silenciosamente-. Temía que discutiríamos mucho o que sería una tortura, pero Draco se hizo cargo de todo. No de todo, quiero decir. Él era quien seguía la receta y me explicó lo que debía hacer. Fui como su ayudante, pero funcionó.

-Potter, el señor Malfoy y algunos otros fueron muy claros sobre la relación que ustedes comparten. ¿Hay algo que quieras añadir? –inquirió sin rodeos. Difícilmente iba a conseguir información nueva preguntando lo mismo que a los demás, y su inquietud residía en ese vínculo de aliados y _enamorados _que había descubierto.

-Honestamente, profesora… No quiero que el hecho de que Draco y yo estamos juntos vaya a afectar a los demás –fue su insólita respuesta, tras perder la sonrisa y dirigirse a ella con semblante reflexivo.

-¿Por qué sería de esa forma? –devolvió, confundida.

-Ah… Justin y algunos otros estaban preocupados porque nos mudaran de nuevo –dudó un segundo y entonces continuó con su explicación:- Creo que vivir en la torre central fue lo mejor que nos pasó este año, más allá de mi relación con Draco. Chicos que jamás habían hablado ahora son amigos. Nos cuidamos entre todos y nos divertimos juntos. Hace unos días Pansy falló en su examen teórico de Herbología, ¿sabe qué pasó después? Neville y los demás le cocinaron una torta para animarla. Incluso Seamus y Dean pusieron algo de la música que le gusta y al final de la noche sé que ella se fue a dormir mucho más tranquila. Entonces… solo le pido que no les quite eso.

-Potter… -dijo tras un profundo suspiro, dejándose caer contra el respaldo acolchado de su silla. Aunque ella realmente no se permitía favoritismos, era consciente de que algunos de sus Gryffindors habían pugnado por tener un lugar especial en su corazón. Y el chico que estaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa insegura mientras abogaba por sus amigos, era uno de ellos-. No puedo ser negligente, Harry –recordó con suavidad, notando como se ensombrecía la mirada del muchacho-. No voy a mudarlos, pero ya no compartirás habitación con el señor Malfoy –su resolución volvió a transformar las facciones del joven, en lo que pareció una mezcla de alivio, resignación y tristeza.

-Profesora… ¿Sería mucho pedir que sea usted quien le informe de eso? –la titubeante solicitud, tan similar a la que escuchase el día anterior, le impidió contestar de inmediato.

-El señor Malfoy ya lo sabe.

-¿Qué? Así que fue por eso que… -se acalló, asintiendo con una sonrisa forzada-. Gracias, profesora.

-Enviaré un aviso oficial esta tarde –Harry asintió una vez más, comprendiendo que eso concluía la entrevista.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que es lo que debe hacer –sonó igual de amistoso, aunque al despedirse y cuando se marchó del despacho ya no lo hizo con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado al llegar.

-Tomaste la decisión más sensata, Minerva –indicó Albus en un inusual tono grave mientras se peinaba la barba con expresión de añoranza.

-Te aconsejo que coloques encantamientos de restricción, los chiquillos rara vez acatan sin titubear esas resoluciones–instruyó Dippet.

-Lo sé, le diré a Ruczinski que se haga cargo –determinó, sintiéndose súbitamente agotada.

_Tracy Davis. _

-Perdón por la tardanza, había olvidado que tenía que venir –fue el saludo de la Slytherin, fiel a su estilo impertinente. Tampoco esperó que la invitara a sentarse, sino que lo hizo con maneras exageradas, recordándole un poco a Parkinson, salvo que en ella parecían empleadas para burlarse de su interlocutor.

-Tiempo sin verla, señorita Davis.

-¿Sí? No lo había notado. Y dentro de algunas semanas no volveremos a vernos –suspiró sonoramente, fingiendo estar destrozada.

-Veo que su ánimo no ha cambiado.

-Gracias, usted igual se conserva muy bien.

-Dígame, señorita Davis –pidió, abandonando el juego de ironía de la chica-. ¿Cómo ha sido la vida en los dormitorios de la torre central? –formuló. Contrario a sus últimos visitantes, sí creía tener la oportunidad de obtener respuestas cruelmente veraces, tintadas de cinismo y condescendencia. Su augurio parecía estar a punto de hacerse realidad cuando la joven mantuvo su mirada y bufó antes de hablar.

-No creo poder decir algo que no haya escuchado antes. Draco y Harry se esforzaron por ser un incordio para los demás, aunque algunos otros también se llevaban mal. Ah, por cierto. Mi compañera me obligaba a hechizarme a mí misma durante las primeras semanas. No de forma literal, pero sí con su fastidiosa presencia –declaró, desviando la mirada irrespetuosamente-. Comida, música y adorables pijamadas después; todos somos amigos de los que danzan en campos de flores y arroyos de paz –terminó con un gesto delicado y una sonrisa insolente. Albus tosía en su retrato y Snape parecía a punto de soltar un sermón por su cuenta. McGonagall se conformó con apretar los labios y lanzarle una mirada crítica.

-Parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas, se pusieron de acuerdo antes de venir aquí –concluyó. Pero la chica al otro lado del escritorio seguía siendo una Slytherin y no titubeó ni saltó a la defensiva para deshacerse de sus acusaciones.

-Estimada directora, ¿será que aún recuerda lo que le decía cada vez que me castigaba? –preguntó con pleitesía, en el tono de quien rememora buenas épocas.

-Que soy libre de interpretar a mi conveniencia sus fútiles acciones –recitó de memoria, permitiéndose un gesto de hastío.

-Fútiles. Hermosa palabra, ¿verdad? De esas que le gustan a mi padre para sonar importante y refinado. ¿Qué hay de malo con insignificante, intrascendente o trivial? Fú-til –repitió separando las silabas y sonriendo al final-. Pretencioso sin sentido e injusto con los demás sinónimos que no suenan tan geniales.

McGonagall se abstuvo de preguntar si era alguna forma de diversión de los Slytherin eso de hablar con sinónimos, manteniéndose concentrada en la conversación que Davis se esforzaba por desorientar.

-Señorita Davis, hay algo que he apreciado todos estos años sobre usted y es su propensión a hablar sinceramente. Por eso le pido que no intente embaucarme y responda con franqueza, no solo lo que le han permitido decir –solicitó, consciente del matiz provocador en esa última frase. Conocía bien a la chica, por lo que sabía que jamás se dejaría dar órdenes por otros sin oponer resistencia y era esa parte a la que debía apelar. No obstante, tras segundos silenciosos de concentrada observación, la muchacha sonrió. No de la típica forma que indicaba ironía, desprecio o burla; parecía un gesto de auténtica diversión.

-¿Nunca pensó en ser aurora? Porque esto de los interrogatorios se le da excelente –felicitó, riendo ligeramente-. Debí suponer que los demás lo iban a arruinar. ¿Quién se delató? ¿Lavender, Abbott, McMillan o Fletchley? Porque si dice algún otro nombre, todos habremos perdido la apuesta.

-Señorita Davis.

-No sé por qué siempre ha encontrado tan fascinante mi apellido.

-Responde, chiquilla insolente –la Slytherin lanzó una carcajada al tiempo que se giraba a su izquierda.

-¡Severus! No te había visto ahí, tan plano y gótico como siempre. ¿Qué tal se ve todo desde ese lado?

-¿Podría responder, por favor? –volvió a llamar, evitando decir su nombre y también consiguiendo ocultar su exasperación.

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-Sinceramente, ¿cómo ha sido vivir en los dormitorios de la torre central? –repitió, enfrentándola con calma.

-Ah, profesora McGonagall –exhaló, subiendo y bajando los hombros mientras negaba-. Qué predicamento. Porque tiene razón, nunca antes me he contenido para despotricar sobre otros y no me gusta que me digan qué hacer. Así que por esta vez... voy a fallarle. Tampoco es una sorpresa que me rebele, pero creo que ahora sí vale la pena –se aclaró la garganta, irguiendo la espalda y clavando su aguda mirada en ella-. Hace unos días me enteré que existe algo llamado "lealtad a la casa de Sahegoro" –rió al decirlo, mordaz-. Aunque me burlé de ellos y sigo pensando que son unos ñoños sin remedio… Me di cuenta que yo también _poseo _eso. Por lo tanto, no puedo hacerlo. Confían en mí y si incluso McMillan pudo callarse al respecto, con mayor razón lo haré –dio un suspiro más, recuperando su sonrisa irónica-. Si de algo sirve decirlo… Estar en Slytherin siempre me satisfizo, hizo felices a mis padres y tenía compañeros que respetaban mi lejanía. Pero estar en Sahegoro me hizo convivir, identificarme con un ideal de lealtad y reconocer que lo mejor de las amistades es lo variadas que pueden ser. Es una tontería, pero pertenezco a la torre central. Todos, en realidad.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Davis –dijo sencillamente antes de despedirla.

Su alumna más problemática no añadió más, retirándose con su característico andar tranquilo y sonriendo burlonamente hacia el profesor Snape antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Parece que falló tu as bajo la manga –indicó en el tono profundo que le gustaba emplear para ridiculizar a los demás.

-Al contrario, Severus. Eso fue muy revelador.

Minerva McGonagall no añadió más y ninguno de los demás retratos preguntó al respecto. Conservaba un rastro de exasperación al saber que esos 22 jóvenes habían confabulado para sabotear su investigación y, cada uno sin falta, acudió ahí dispuesto a mentir. Esa actitud le hacía imposible deshacerse de su preocupación, pues estaba segura de que decididamente habían conseguido ocultarle aquello que debían considerar censurable. Sin embargo, le aliviaba en gran medida saber que alumnos como Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood habían hecho su parte para fomentar la comunicación y mantener el orden. Por último y aunque fuera un tanto irresponsable de su parte admitirlo, se sentía realmente orgullosa de ese grupo de embusteros. Para que estudiantes de todas las casas llegasen a un acuerdo, incluyendo a Tracy Davis, debían existir lazos de amistad, compañerismo y confianza que iban más allá de lo que había vislumbrado.

Aunque eso no libraría a Ruczinski de un más que merecido sermón.

* * *

**Notas finales: **y llegamos al final de las entrevistas. Fue toda una experiencia escribir desde la perspectiva de McGonagall pero creo que también fue genial ver a los chicos desde otro ángulo. Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos la próxima semana.

En el capítulo 27: ¡la última pijamada!

Allyselle


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** muchas gracias por acompañarme una semana más.

* * *

**Capítulo 27. ¡La última pijamada!**

Ocurrió después de la cena, cuando volvían juntos para estar frente al fuego un rato. Entonces encontraron el anuncio oficial en el tablón de la torre central. Harry no necesitó leerlo para saber lo que decía, le bastaba con las miradas de los demás y el resoplido exasperado de Draco, que sí se había acercado a verlo. Regresó conservando ese semblante de fastidio mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando lo escuchó rechinar los dientes y el agarre en su mano se empezó a transformar en una tenaza.

-Solo tú te mudas.

-¿Cómo? –inquirió, estirando un poco el cuello aunque sabía que era imposible leer el aviso desde ahí.

-Thomas será mi nuevo compañero –musitó, manteniendo el tono arisco pese a estar encima de él.

-Oh –comprendió.

Harry había considerado las posibles alternativas que tenía McGonagall para mudarlos, pensando que buscaría dejarlos en niveles diferentes de la torre central y que evitaría hacer el cambio con alguno de sus amigos cercanos. Por eso había estado muy seguro de que tendría que aceptar como nuevo cohabitante a Justin o Michael. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Draco compartiría dormitorio con Dean significaba que…

-Harry –llamó el rubio. Temió que fuera a descargar su frustración contra Anthony, pero el chico suspiró contra su pecho y susurró:- Mi cabello.

-Luce bien –replicó confundido, dándole un vistazo a la platinada cabellera apoyada contra su hombro.

-No, idiota. Tócalo –ordenó. Harry sonrió a medias, llevando una de sus manos y empezando a acariciarlo despacio, separando las hebras y peinándolo hasta las puntas para volver a repetir el movimiento.

Desde el día anterior, más concretamente tras volver de su entrevista, Draco se había comportado de esa forma. La noche pasada le había pedido ir a la cama temprano y se había abrazado a él en silencio sin siquiera reclamar un beso o callarlo cuando empezó a sacarle platica. Fue por eso que se habían dormido esa mañana y llegaron al examen de Defensa con el tiempo justo. Debió sospechar que algo estaba perturbando la mente del chico, quien difícilmente admitiría abiertamente que extrañaría vivir en la misma habitación.

-Todavía compartiremos el lavabo –se le ocurrió en ese momento. Draco rió por lo bajo, echando atrás la cabeza para contemplarlo con ironía.

-No me digas ahora que vea el caldero medio lleno porque te lo tiraré en la cara.

-¿Me vas a tirar en la cara un caldero metafórico? –respondió, contagiándose de la mirada cómplice que le ofrecía.

-Te lo mereces, porque al parecer tu mejor forma de ofrecer consuelo es decir que podremos cepillarnos los dientes juntos –bufó, haciéndolo reír.

-También podríamos acampar en algún lado –ofreció ligeramente, consciente de que Draco preferiría mudarse con Ernie antes que dormir en el suelo por ahí.

-¿Y de carpa usamos tu capa de invisibilidad? –añadió, alzando una ceja con expresión astuta.

-Y si te preocupa la privacidad, podemos contratar a Rocky como guardián.

-Pésima idea, dejará pasar a cualquiera que le dé una galleta o un trozo de pastel.

-Quizás nos estamos limitando mucho –declaró, atrayendo la atención de Draco, que ladeó el rostro instándolo a explicarse-. Deberíamos adueñarnos de la torre y que los demás se las arreglen por su cuenta –propuso, obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa. Le hubiera gustado apreciarla más tiempo, pero tampoco se lamentó cuando esa insolente boca se acercó para atraerlo en un magnífico beso que lo hizo empezar a lamentar haber sido sincero sobre la relación que compartían.

Draco había decidido responder al juego que él mismo había iniciado, atacándolo sin tregua y alejándolo caprichosamente cuando se disponía a acariciarlo más. Sin embargo, cuando ascendió despacio por la pierna del chico no recibió ninguna amonestación o palmada juguetona. Lo sintió aspirar contra su boca, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón y permitiéndole avanzar. Recordó como Draco solía darle tirones a su cabello cuando hacían eso durante la venganza, pero estaba reaccionando muy diferente en esa ocasión. Mantenía una mano en su nuca, colando un par de dedos bajo el cuello de la túnica y dándole suaves rasguños que lo hacían cuestionarse cosas prohibidas. ¿Cómo se sentiría contra su espalda desnuda? ¿Draco besaría sus marcas así como le gustaba lamer su labio justo después de morderlo?

-Uhm, chicos –llamó alguien, obligándolo a abandonar su celestial actividad. Draco jadeó, relamiéndose los labios antes de mirar con odio sobre su hombro.

-Si vas a decirnos que llevemos esto a la habitación, te recuerdo que ahora tú eres su puto compañero –escupió. Harry le dio un ligero apretón en el muslo, reprendiéndolo silenciosamente por atacar al Ravenclaw. Aunque conservaba las mejillas sonrosadas, Draco se enfrentaba a él con una palpable carga de amargura y desdén.

-Solo venía a avisarles que el domingo haremos un almuerzo para celebrar el final de los EXTASIS, así que recuerden comprar en Hogsmeade algo para compartir –anunció Anthony sin variar el tono, ignorando al rubio y dirigiéndose a Harry-. Buenas noches.

-Gracias, Tony. Qué descanses –replicó, despidiéndose de él con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Una que desapareció cuando volvió a concentrarse en su novio, descubriéndose receptor de su mal humor.

-Vaya. Debes estar feliz de tener a To-ny como tu nuevo compañero, ¿no? –cuestionó con retintín, alzando el mentón con aire desafiante. Lo que llamaba la atención de Harry era, en realidad, que ya no había nadie más que ellos en la sala común. No sabía si se había vaciado antes o durante su descarada muestra de afecto, pero…

-Nos podemos quedar aquí –comprendió súbitamente, ignorando la pulla de Draco y volviendo a apretarle la pierna para reclamar su atención. Notó con algo de diversión como se coloraba la nariz del chico al tiempo que ponía una correctiva mano sobre la suya.

-Deja de apretujarme –amonestó, sacudiendo la cabeza y perdiendo su aura conflictiva-. ¿Te referías a dormir aquí?

-Ajá. No pueden castigarnos por quedarnos dormidos en la sala común, ¿verdad? A todos nos ha pasado más de una vez –Draco le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada, mordiéndose el labio.

-No sé cómo eran las cosas en la torre de Gryffindor, pero si eso pasaba en Slytherin despertabas hasta sin varita.

-Nunca te pasó, ¿verdad? –inquirió con presteza, solo un tanto posesivamente. Eso amplió la sonrisa psicópata de Draco, que rió encantado antes de negar.

-No, pero me encargué de darle la lección a varios descuidados.

-¿Qué dices? –propuso, dejando pasar eso-. No nos van a acusar. Y si el profesor Greg se entera podemos decir que era una pijamada… pero que olvidamos invitar a los demás –el chico se echó a reír, con los irises plata centellando como cuando sabía que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya.

-Eres un idiota, Harry. Y demonios que estoy contigo –aceptó, riendo como un chiquillo revoltoso y besándolo rápidamente antes de incorporarse-. Vamos, no dormiremos en el suelo. Voy a transformar un poco estos sillones. Mientras ve a traer nuestras cosas. Puedes convocar mi pijama desde el lavabo –ordenó, arreglándose la túnica y sacado la varita.

-De acuerdo, vuelvo en un rato –aceptó con una sonrisa que debió denotar de alguna forma sus intenciones, porque Draco lo miró con sospecha mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Harry estaba encantado con el plan que acababan de formular, por supuesto. Aunque no pensaba seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Por eso se dirigió directo a su habitación, recolectando lo que iban a necesitar para pasar esa noche sin mayor inconveniente. Tenía que retirar sus lentillas y alcanzar el neceser de Draco, pero Anthony seguía acaparando el lavabo. Eso le dio tiempo de sobra para elegir dos pijamas, una de ellas seguía en papel de embalar. También tomó un par de frazadas y envolvió con ellas lo demás, incluidas dos almohadas. Terminaba con su labor cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Resultaba confuso, pues estaba al lado opuesto que en su anterior habitación.

-¿Vas de excursión a alguna parte, Harry? –preguntó Anthony, que venía con su propio estuche de lentes y ya portaba su pijama de seda.

-Algo así –respondió esquivamente mientras iba a retirarse las lentillas.

-Sabía que la mudanza no los detendría –comentó con diversión desde el marco de la puerta-. ¿A dónde van a quedarse?

-La sala común.

-Uhm. Solo recuerden que cualquiera puede bajar a media noche –Harry casi dejó caer un lente, sintiéndose enrojecer cuando escuchó la risa del chico.

-¡Anthony!

-¿Qué pasa? Alguien podría pisotearlos o hechizarlos creyendo que son intrusos –no obstante, la sonrisa maligna que conservaba contradecía sus palabras.

-Gracias por tus consejos –masculló, terminando de cerrar el estuche y regresando a la habitación.

-¡Dulces sueños, Harry! Aunque creo que está de más decirlo –le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta, porque no podía esconder su felicidad pese a que estuviera haciendo bromas de su situación.

Cuando McGonagall le informó su decisión sobre mudarlos, se sintió decepcionado y aliviado. Le alegraba que no los regresaran a todos a sus salas comunes, pero resultaba fastidioso que sucediera justo cuando Draco y él habían decidido darse realmente una oportunidad para estar juntos. Pensó que el chico podría reaccionar explosivamente y por eso le había pedido a la directora que ella se encargara de darle la noticia. Pero había vuelto a llevarse una sorpresa al escuchar que el Slytherin ya estaba al tanto de esa situación. No había sido explícito al respecto, aunque resultaba bastante obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con ello. El que no peleara contra la resolución lo seguía sorprendiendo, quizás compartía su sentir sobre que eso era mejor a una mudanza que los involucrase a todos.

-Eso se ve muy cómodo –elogió, recuperando una amplia sonrisa. Draco había escogido el sofá más espacioso y le había aplicado los encantamientos necesarios para duplicar su tamaño. Todavía era más angosto que la cama a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero sería más confortable que el suelo.

-Tardaste –apuntó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle acomodar las mantas y las almohadas.

-Tony estaba acaparando el lavabo –explicó. Draco apenas emitió un sonidillo inconcluso, pero eso le hizo reír-. ¿En serio? ¿Vas a seguir con eso, _cielo_?

-No he dicho nada.

-No es necesario –apuntó, terminando de arreglar su improvisado lecho. Escasamente pudo dar un paso atrás, porque colisionó contra un esbelto torso. Draco lo abrazó sin prisa, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello y olfateándolo de una forma que haría sentir orgulloso a Rocky-. Me haces cosquillas –se quejó, encogiéndose y riendo nerviosamente.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer abrazo? –preguntó contra su nuca, depositando un suave beso que quedó hormigueando en su piel.

-¿Cuando tenías un palo en el culo? –Draco se echó a reír, moviéndole algunos mechones cerca de la oreja.

-Siempre me… hizo sentir indefenso –reveló, empleando el tono confidente que aparecía cuando estaban solos.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. O quizás sí… -Harry le dio un apretón en la mano y su novio le permitió que se diera la vuelta. Se veía un poco cohibido e hizo un mohín desinteresado para restarle importancia-. Mi madre siempre ha sido afectuosa, arropándome para dormir y cantando para mí en las mañanas. Pero nunca tuve mucho contacto con mi padre. Él ha sido más del tipo… circunspecto. Sé que me quiere… aunque no lo diga. Ni me abrace o algo parecido –Harry comprendía que lo que estaba escuchando era algo muy serio. Esa debía ser la primera vez que Draco le hablaba honestamente sobre la relación con sus padres y, leyendo entre líneas, acerca de todas las muestras de afecto que Lucius le debía a su hijo.

-Pero ahora lo haces muy bien –respondió, acariciándole la mejilla y alzando el rostro para besarle la comisura de la boca. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos no era tan amplia para tener que ponerse de puntillas, pero Draco debía encontrar divertido que tuviera que hacer eso. Aunque curiosamente nunca lo había mencionado. Solo sonreía e inclinaba el rostro para conseguir otro beso.

-Por cierto, para evitar malos entendidos… -continuó, alejándose un paso y recuperando su pose orgullosa-. No acepté esto porque me guste dormir contigo, sino porque encontrarnos aquí podría hacer rabiar a más de uno y eso será gracioso.

-Gracias por la aclaración –dijo seriamente, admirando los ojos acogedores de su novio-. Tal vez deba decir que espero hayas abandonado tus viejas manías y no me dejes sin _mi varita _durante la noche –Draco se largó a reír como pocas veces lo hacía, empujándolo juguetonamente y con una mal disimulada mirada codiciosa.

-Ya veremos qué tanta suerte tienes –replicó, alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

-Exhibicionista –acusó pudorosamente, tapándose más con la capa.

La sonrisa que Draco le ofreció en ese momento hizo que toda la incomodidad y malestar de la mudanza se convirtieran en algo insignificante.

* * *

Daphne apenas les lanzó una mirada adormilada cuando bajó por agua y los encontró persiguiéndose por la sala común. Siguió su camino hacia la cocina como si eso fuera rutinario y Draco buscó los exultantes ojos de su novio antes de reír.

-Deja de molestar, es hora de dormir. Dame mi pijama de una vez –exigió, estirando una mano y pidiéndola como un joven responsable en lugar de seguir corriendo tras él para quitarle el paquete que el Gryffindor seguía protegiendo culpablemente.

-Dame un momento.

-¿Para qué?

-Buenas noches –pasó diciendo Daphne, volviendo a subir las escaleras-. Y después no quieren que escriba sobre ellos… -masculló a continuación.

-¡Lo acepto si me das regalías! –informó elevando la voz. La chica no respondió, pero la escuchó reír.

-Bien, ahora que se fue… Después que tuvimos esa conversación sobre cosas de pareja, se me ocurrió que podría comprarte algo. Pero no tenía mucha idea y pensando en retrospectiva quizás pedirle consejo a Luna no fue muy sensato –Draco se esforzó por contener su sonrisa, enfrentando el parloteo del Gryffindor. De verdad debía estar mal por él, porque esa actitud que solía enervarlo lo tenía viéndolo con afecto.

-¿Qué me compraste? –inquirió con tono contenido, preparándose para recibir algo probablemente muy soso.

-Toma –cedió finalmente, entregándole el paquete con una mueca de incertidumbre. No hacía falta apartar el papel para reconocer que era ropa. Si Luna lo había ayudado a escoger eso, definitivamente sería algo que no le gustaría. Draco suspiró, tratando de mentalizarse para lo que estaba por ver y esforzándose por preparar una respuesta que no ofendiera a su novio. No podía precisar desde cuando eso le preocupaba, pero en ese momento era una verdad innegable.

Despacio y tratando de controlar las arrugas en su rostro, apartó el papel café y extrajo su contenido. Eran unas prendas de algodón que él decididamente jamás habría elegido por sí mismo. Sin embargo, la auténtica sorpresa vendría cuando extendió la camiseta gris con mangas a rayas blancas y grises. Todo su autocontrol se fue a la mierda en ese instante, siendo incapaz de contener un ataque de risa.

-Eres un maldito –acusó, revisando también el pantalón, que tenía un motivo "normal" a rayas igual que las mangas. El motivo de su risa y del golpe cariñoso que le dio era el frente de la camiseta. Nada más que el dibujo presuntamente tierno de un jodido mapache.

-Bueno, pensé que fue lo primero que te regalé y podrías empezar a armar una colección –propuso, riéndose sin arrepentimiento-. Además, creo que te verás muy lindo usándolo.

-El que haya aceptado que uses esa palabra no te da derecho a hacer estas cosas –amonestó con pretendida seriedad que no consiguió engañar a Harry.

-¿Vas a usarlo? Porque…

-¿Qué? –el chico mostró de nuevo su expresión culpable y buscó bajo una almohada, sacando un bulto aparentemente invisible. Cuando retiró la capa, reveló un segundo pijama bastante parecido al que Draco tenía en las manos, salvo que las rayas en las mangas eran blancas y café-. ¿De qué es? –se interesó de inmediato, en especial por el sonrojo de Harry. Lo vio suspirar despacio antes de mostrarle el frente de la camiseta.

Se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no decirle que comprar pijamas a juego era algo muy ñoño, pero todo eso fue superado cuando reconoció la figura de un conejo en el pijama de su novio.

-¿Es demasiado? –preguntó lentamente, observándolo con reserva.

-Es… es una tontería –respondió, conteniendo la risa que todavía pugnaba por salir-. Y lo más estúpido del caso es que me hace feliz que lo recordaras –finalizó, ofreciéndole una genuina sonrisa.

Hacía algunos meses, Draco habría quemado todas esas prendas sin remordimiento, acusando a quien se las diera de ser lo más simplón y ridículo que había visto. Pero que fuera Harry quien las había buscado, entregándosela con ese gesto inseguro y esperando por su respuesta con una sonrisa nerviosa…

Demonios que sí. Él, Draco Malfoy, iba a dormir esa noche con un pijama de algodón con motivo de mapache que combinaba con el de su jodido novio.

* * *

Pansy sonrió delante del espejo, satisfecha con la altura y forma de su coleta. Terminó su impecable trabajo aplicándose un poco de perfume y abrochándose su brazalete favorito. Se veía tan hermosa que seguramente despertaría la envidia de todos los que no podían salir con ella o con Ginne. Tomó su varita y se despidió de Padma con un movimiento de mano. La Ravenclaw a penas le prestó atención, concentrada en no volver a dormirse. Eso era algo que la mayoría no podría sospechar jamás, que la chica más centrada y escrupulosa de la torre central era pésima para madrugar. Por su parte, tenía una excelente motivación para salir antes que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Era día de paseo en Hogsmeade y quería sorprender a su novia yendo a esperarla fuera de la torre de Gryffindor. Lo había intentado un par de veces y siempre fallaba. No porque Ginne fuera una entusiasta de levantarse con los primeros rayos del sol, sino que como buena Weasley siempre tenía hambre y acudía puntual al gran comedor. Pero esa mañana seguro lo conseguiría.

Llegó a la planta baja con ese ánimo entusiasta intensificándose, aunque se detuvo de golpe en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron un cuadro bastante inusual. El sillón lateral que solía estar cerca de la puerta a la mini biblioteca presentaba notables modificaciones. Debía haber sido agrandado al doble de su tamaño y contenía sobre sus cojines a dos chicos profundamente dormidos. Pansy miró atrás de ella, a las escaleras vacías. Entonces se acercó a paso silencioso, ladeando el rostro con intriga. Harry le había mentido hacía unos meses o las cosas habían cambiado, porque no había "cuchara grande" ni "cuchara pequeña" en ese enredo de extremidades. Pero era indiscutible que Draco estaba usando de almohada el pecho del otro chico, al tiempo que lo rodeaba posesivamente con un brazo y una pierna. Eso la sobrecogió más de lo que cualquiera habría esperado. Siendo su amiga de años, sabía que Draco siempre había odiado dormir con otros. Por Merlín, que nunca aceptó dormir con su madre cuando era un niño y enfermaba. Y aunque ya sabía que Harry se había convertido en la excepción a eso, verlo de forma tan desenfadada y con el indicio de una sonrisa mientras soñaba…

Pensó que ya había visto suficiente, aunque era culpa de ellos por quedarse a dormir ahí. Entonces un detalle capturó su atención. Las mangas de sus pijamas eran muy similares, cambiando solo por el color. Conteniendo el aliento se movió de un ángulo a otro, tratando de atisbar los dibujos que tenían al frente, actividad que fue muy difícil dado el estrecho abrazo que los chicos compartían. Tuvo que taparse la boca cuando reconoció la figura de un mapache en el pijama de su amigo. Pero su diversión se convirtió en ternura cuando Harry se movió, dejándole ver la silueta de un conejo en el suyo.

-Le contaste, eh –murmuró para sí misma. Ni siquiera Blaise conocía la historia de Nuez, ya que había sucedido dos años antes de que él llegara de Italia. Y Draco jamás había vuelto a mencionarlo. Pensó que debía haberse obligado a olvidarlo o que lo hacía para no revivir ese traumático recuerdo.

Pansy se alejó tranquilamente, cerrando la puerta de la torre con sumo cuidado. Tosió mientras cruzaba un largo corredor, tratando de calmarse y evitar las lágrimas que se habían formado al recordar al conejo gordo de Draco. Había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo, básicamente antes de todo. Antes de que a su amigo le llenaran la cabeza con ideales de grandeza y perfección, antes de saber una palabra sobre Voldemort y antes de que Draco aprendiera a vestir su máscara de indiferencia. Consideraba a Nuez como un símbolo de inocencia, de los años en que Narcissa se había impuesto a su marido, permitiéndole a Draco ser un niño y no solo un Malfoy. Algo que Lucius se encargó de cambiar a partir de su noveno cumpleaños, cuando le reveló el glorioso propósito al que estaba destinado y le llenó la cabeza con prejuicios sobre la pureza de la sangre, el honor del apellido y cinco mil mierdas más.

-¿Pans? –alzó la mirada, estupefacta. Sus pies la habían llevado a la torre de Gryffindor casi sin ser consciente de ello. Y parecía que había llegado en el momento justo en que Ginny salía-. ¿Te pasa algo? –su sonrisa emocionada se transformó en un ceño de preocupación al inspeccionar su rostro. Pansy trató de sonreír y borrar la sombra de sus facciones, pero supuso que el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Creo que terminará el año escolar y jamás estaré aquí a tiempo –se esforzó por bromear, sonriendo más confiada-. Buenos días, nena –se adelantó para darle un beso, pero Ginne dio un paso atrás, negando una vez y tomándole la mano.

-No, dime qué pasa.

-Es una tontería –respondió, rendida. Podía mentir descaradamente y dar excusas inmejorables a cualquier amigo e incluso a sus padres, pero en esos meses había aprendido que esa actitud no funcionaba con su novia-. Es solo que… Estoy muy feliz.

-¿En serio? ¿Ibas a llorar de felicidad? –indagó, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

-Quizás.

-Pansy, por favor –suspiró, cediendo ante la suave mirada de la chica.

-Es verdad… Estoy muy feliz por Draco, pero también me da miedo. No quiero que vuelva a perder algo que atesora –confesó a media voz.

_No llores por una criatura inútil. Te lo dije, ¿no? Era un ser sin propósito que ni siquiera podía cuidar de sí mismo. _Las crueles palabras de Lucius volvieron a su mente con atroz claridad, haciéndola apretar un puño.

-¿Sabes qué, Ginne? Yo no creo que la historia deba repetirse. Porque Harry no es un conejo y estoy segura de que perderlo sería un verdadero daño irreparable –inexplicablemente, la Gryffindor se echó a reír.

-No entendí una palabra, bebé. Aunque coincido en que Harry no es un conejo –Pansy le ofreció una sonrisa afectada, negando una vez más-. No sé si te animarás a contarme –añadió más seriamente, observándola sin acusación alguna-. Pero si crees que tu amigo te necesita, sé que encontrarás la forma de ayudarlo. No conozco a nadie que sea más determinada y persuasiva que tú.

-¿Ni Hermione Granger? –cuestionó, alzando el mentón con orgullo.

-Vamos, Pans –instó, halándole la mano y conduciéndola hacia el gran comedor.

-No me respondiste –Ginny la observó sobre su hombro, con una mirada de afectuosa reprimenda.

-¿Vas a hacer algo para ayudar a Draco?

-Un par de cosas. Voy a construirle un puente y también un refugio –la pelirroja le dio un vistazo extrañado, aunque no pidió detalles.

Tal vez se estaba adelantando y podría ser que Draco no apreciara del todo su intervención, pero Pansy debía ayudarlo. Verlo usando un pijama a juego con Harry había sido muy revelador y suponía que otros además de ella pensarían igual. Y la actividad del día siguiente sería perfecta para realizar lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

Lo que había iniciado como un almuerzo para festejar el final de los EXTASIS evolucionó a una tarde de convivencia cuando Longbottom propuso hornear un pastel de chocolate, y se prolongó hasta la cena cuando el profesor Greg les envió todo un banquete y una nueva dotación ilícita de cerveza de mantequilla. Había gente que nunca aprendía su lección, determinó Draco. Ese día había circulado el rumor de que McGonagall le dio un sermón tan extenso y grave al profesor que hasta los retratos de los antiguos directores huyeron para no presenciar semejante escarmiento. Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo. Era el epitome a la desvergüenza y el nulo arrepentimiento.

-¡Chicos! Ahora quizás puedan contar lo que pasó en vacaciones –saltó Fletchley en ese momento, justo después de perder contra Finnigan en el snap explosivo.

-Ah, ¿quieres la versión familiar o la sin censura? –preguntó Daphne con pretendida amabilidad. Hubo un par de aclamaciones animadas y Draco resopló en su lugar. A su lado, Harry sonreía con calma. Al reparar en su gesto de aburrimiento lo atrajo en un abrazo y él aprovechó para subir una pierna sobre la del chico.

-¿No estás siendo melodramática? Lo haces sonar peor de lo que fue –atajó, arrastrando las palabras y dando un manotazo indiferente.

-En realidad fueron unas vacaciones accidentadas –comentó Goldstein con una sonrisa de idiota, dándole un vistazo a los otros seis jóvenes que se quedaron esa semana.

-Muy mareadas –añadió Bones, correspondiendo el gesto del chico.

-Llenas de confesiones inesperadas –aportó Harry con expresión cómplice, deteniéndose en Daphne por un momento.

-Aunque no lo suficientemente reveladoras –completó Brown, que observaba a Michael como si le hubiera arrebatado su dotación de carne seca.

-Yo me la pasé bien –replicó el aludido, en su usual tono relajado-. Si empezamos a contar historias, terminaríamos a media noche.

-¡Tengo una idea! –Se sorprendió un poco cuando reconoció que la voz animada pertenecía a Pansy-. Ha sido una jornada encantadora, así que propongo que prolonguemos esta celebración haciendo una última pijamada –la chica lobo aplaudió en el acto, al igual que la gemela Gryffindor y Bones, que parecían siempre listas para esa actividad.

-¡Maravilloso, Pans! –elogió Davis, con un exagerado tono chillón y dando saltitos en su lugar-. Así compartiremos nuestras historias de vacaciones y podremos decirnos desde ya cuánto nos extrañaremos cuando termine el curso –suspiró dramáticamente, haciéndolo sonreír.

-De hecho, sí lo propuse para hablar sobre las vacaciones, querida. Pero el resto de tu sugerencia también es interesante –aceptó su amiga con una educada aunque desafiante sonrisa.

-¡Está decidido! ¡Tienen cinco minutos para ir a ponerse su pijama y conseguir todos los dulces que puedan! –proclamó Michael, otro que siempre se apuntaría a cuanta tontería propusieran los demás.

-¿Para qué los caramelos? –cuestionó Abbott, una duda que el mismo Draco poseía.

-Tengo en mente un par de juegos y serán necesarios –dio por explicación, sonriendo enigmático hacia su audiencia.

Y eso marcaría el inicio de la última pijamada de la torre central, aunque ninguno de los jóvenes habría podido prever todo lo que terminaría revelándose para el final de la noche.

* * *

**Notas finales: **este fic nació con el único y exclusivo propósito de mostrar a los chicos siendo dos idiotas enamorados. Así que me hizo muy feliz escribir escenas como la de las pijamas *suspiro enternecido*. No me hago responsable de empalagues o comas diabéticos, jajaja. Y aunque el final de este cap es un poco apresurado, creo que el nombre del siguiente les dará una pista de lo que se viene. Nos leemos entonces.

En el capítulo 28: el mayor secreto de la torre central.

Allyselle


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **wow, hace poco noté que mi cuenta ya supera los 200 follows. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Es un gusto poder compartir con ustedes este amor por el drarry. Sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten de este capítulo que ya nos abre la puerta para el gran final.

* * *

**Capítulo 28. El mayor secreto de la torre central**

Draco aguardó con paciencia, levantándose sin premura cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros ya había subido las escaleras.

-Oye… -Harry lo detuvo, ofreciéndole una rápida sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza-. No es necesario que… Bueno, entendería si no quieres.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –su novio exhaló y volvió a intentarlo, esa vez con una frase coherente:

-Está bien si no usas el pijama que te regalé.

-Ah –Draco frunció el ceño, pues no había considerado ese detalle.

Por la actitud de Harry sabía que era sincero. Aunque cuando lo recibió había aceptado vestirlo e incluso le había dado un beso que dejaba muy claro lo encantado que estaba con su regalo… Quizás pensaba que le resultaría vergonzoso llevar un pijama a juego frente a los demás.

Y tal vez habría tenido razón, si eso hubiese ocurrido en otro momento.

-¿Tú vas a usarlo? –cuestionó por su parte, animándolo a que siguieran avanzando hacia las gradas.

-Ah... Supongo que sí.

-Entonces yo también lo haré –resolvió, luchando en vano contra una sonrisa-. Si lo piensas bien, nos han visto hacer cosas que sí son vergonzosas.

-¿Las crisis maritales? –ofreció, con un resoplido de risa.

-¡Lo dijiste! –festejó, riéndose abiertamente-. Sí, exactamente eso. Así que ahora que es verdad, que se jodan. Tendrán que soportarnos.

-¿Seguro que no es un nuevo plan para atormentarlos disfrazado de buenas intenciones de novio? –cuestionó, con los irises relucientes de regocijo. Draco le dio un codazo suave, con un dramático gesto severo.

-¿Me acusas de algo, Potter?

-Solo de ser el mapache más lindo del mundo –murmuró contra su oreja, tirando su fachada de censura.

-Ni pienses que voy a empezar a decirte "conejito" o una de esas mierdas –advirtió. Podía hacer ciertas concesiones por él, pero Draco seguía conservando su buena carga de orgullo.

-¿Qué tal "_cariño_"?

-No.

-¿_Corazón_?

-Ni en mil años.

-¿_Amor_?

-Eso es demasiado –Harry sonrió, quedándose frente a él en lugar de ir a la habitación.

-"_Querido_" no, porque eso me recuerda a Pansy –estableció. Draco rió, disfrutando de la estúpida conversación-. ¿_Bebé_?

-El día que quiera vomitar.

-_¿Mi vida? –_susurró, acercándolo y encerrándolo en un abrazo que lo dejaba sin escapatoria.

-Sigue intentando.

-¡Ya sé! –proclamó, con la sonrisa taimada más encantadora que poseía-. Quedémonos con _cielo._

-Vete al diablo –dijo entre risas, palmeándole el hombro.

-Estoy con él –Draco no se pudo contener, agachando la cabeza y riendo contra su cuello. Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que Harry le había dicho eso.

Fue antes de que todo iniciara, una tarde hacía muchos meses cuando estaban gritándose y culpándose por haber sido encerrados. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo había cambiado todo. La noche del viernes, justo antes de dormirse abrazado a Harry en la sala común, había pensado que quien fuera el primero en encontrarlos seguramente los increparía o haría algún comentario burlesco. No obstante, no fue eso lo que sucedió esa mañana. Nadie los había despertado y tampoco los enfrentaron con quejas ni reproches.

-Ahora mismo… Creo que no me molestaría que nos encerraran –murmuró Harry. Por su parte, tuvo que respirar despacio y contenerse a sí mismo para no arrastrarlo hacia el lavabo, la única zona _neutra _en que podían tener privacidad.

Dejar de compartir dormitorio le había parecido una resolución sensata y a la que podría acostumbrarse, quizás más rápido que Harry. Pero por el maldito Salazar, que si él había dormido dos noches seguidas en la sala común era porque prefería eso a una cama que se sentiría demasiado fría y vacía.

-Al menos podremos dormir juntos de nuevo –respondió en el mismo tono. No había discutido con Harry sobre cómo pasarían esa noche, consciente de que quedarse a diario en la sala común no resultaría muy cómodo. La bendita pijamada sería la excusa perfecta para conseguir evadir la mudanza un día más.

-Escúchate, diciéndome que vea el caldero medio lleno –Draco se abstuvo de cualquier réplica y acalló la risa del Gryffindor al morderlo juguetonamente en la porción de piel suave entre el cuello y el hombro. Creyó que sería reprendido o que lo apartaría riendo más, pero Harry inhaló contra su oreja y la mano en su espalda lo empujó más cerca. Estando a medio pasillo, sabía que era poco lo que podían hacer. Además, era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de sus compañeros saliera y tuvieran que separarse. Sin embargo… durante los segundos en que Harry lo estrujó de esa forma antes de alejarlo, Draco realmente fue consciente de cada uno de los latidos de su enardecido corazón. También de la caliente respiración de su novio y de la ruda palma que lo mantenía sujeto en la parte baja de la espalda-. Tenemos que… -dijo finalmente, retrocediendo y enfrentándolo con las mejillas sonrosadas. Se abstuvo de sonreír, porque sabía que debido a la palidez de su piel debía notársele aún más esa reacción.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Me esperas aquí?

-Como quieras –Harry asintió rápidamente y Draco dejó de contener el aliento en cuanto lo vio entrar a su habitación.

Maldita medida sancionatoria, por no hablar de lo estúpidos que habían sido todo ese tiempo. Tantos meses desperdiciados peleando y los separaban justo cuando habían abandonado los juegos para permitirse ser honestos sobre sus sentimientos. Suspiró resignado, recuperando la compostura y entrando a una habitación que cada vez le parecía más gris. Thomas estaba en la que había sido su cama, llenando una bolsa con caramelos, conforme a las instrucciones de Michael. Draco se encaminó a la derecha, a la cama que Harry y él habían terminado usando durante algunas semanas. Podrían tachado de infantil o sensiblero, pero no habría podido ver a alguien más que Harry durmiendo ahí. Tomó su pijama nuevo y se dirigió con su neceser al lavabo. Milagrosamente, Goldstein no estaba acaparándolo. Pero ese detalle lo hizo acercase a la puerta opuesta, tratando de descifrar si los ocupantes de esa habitación estaban charlando. Había una especie de murmullo, aunque no conseguía descifrar una palabra. Entonces se escuchó una carcajada estúpida que debía pertenecer al Ravenclaw.

-¡Anthony!

-Ya, perdón. No pude resistirme –repuso entre risas, ocasionando que el ceño de Draco se acentuara-. Y dime, ¿él sabe que lo tienes? –hubo un silencio. La respuesta de Harry debió ser un susurro, porque lo siguiente fue la reacción asombrada del rubio insípido-. ¡Harry!

-Cállate.

-Oye, no… No creas que me estoy burlando. En realidad pensaba que son muy afortunados. Tú, llevando contigo algo que te lo recuerda y él… -Draco se acercó más, pero no consiguió escuchar lo que concernía a su persona. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue extraño, como el sonido de papel y una serie de pasos que lo hicieron alejarse, pero fue evidente que los había estado espiando cuando Harry abrió la puerta y se encontraron frente a frente-. Te lo dije. No se tarden mucho, chicos. Se quedarán sin dulces –previno alegremente, alternando la mirada entre ambos con un guiño socarrón y tomando un paquete de su cama antes de marcharse por la puerta principal de su habitación.

Harry lo observaba con una hermosa sonrisa y una ceja ligeramente levantada, pero más que su gesto era su apariencia lo que hizo a Draco chasquear la lengua. Su novio ya tenía puesto el pijama de conejo, lo que significaba que no le importaba desnudarse enfrente del maldito invasor.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, ya que parece que el pudor es un asunto menor para ti –dijo arrastrando las palabras, alejándose desinteresado y mirando de reojo como el chico cerraba la puerta tras él. ¿De verdad poner seguro era necesario?-. Parece que se estaban divirtiendo –comentó sin mayor inflexión, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? –cuestionó a su vez, obviando sus intentos de discutir-. ¿O es que quieres que te ayude?

-No tengo cinco años, Harry. Sé cómo ponerme un pijama –atajó, negándose a ceder ante la primera mirada afectuosa.

-Pero podría ser interesante –se empeñó, avanzando lentamente hacia él.

Muchas veces en el pasado Draco había pensado en el chico como un auténtico león, en especial cuando se tiraba sobre él como una mole destructora. En ese momento volvió a tener ese pensamiento, pero por un motivo muy diferente. Su andar y la mirada oscurecida le recordó a un león en plena cacería.

Eso era decididamente muy interesante.

-No entiendo cómo –desafió, justo cuando Harry se detuvo frente a él.

-¿Te muestro? –inquirió suavemente, alzando una mano sin esperar por su consentimiento y empezando a desabotonarle la túnica, prenda que dejó caer alrededor de sus pies sin mayor preocupación.

Harry le sonrió tan ladinamente mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas que Draco se encontró maldiciendo la hora en que habían perdido su habitación por ser sinceros. Comprendió sus intenciones en cuanto el agarre a sus costados se intensificó, permitiéndose una sonrisa cuando Harry lo ayudó a subir sobre el lavabo y se acercó sin rastro de timidez. Pero Draco tendría que esperar un poco más para obtener su tan anhelado beso, porque la siguiente acción de Harry, al tiempo que sonreía como un chiquillo en la mañana de navidad, fue levantarle la camisa. Colaboró sin rechistar, alzando los brazos y permitiéndole sacársela por la cabeza. Misma que iba a perder si ese maldito Gryffindor seguía viéndolo con ansias sin actuar en consecuencia. Draco debía ser la única presa que se entregaba con agrado ante las fauces del león. El desvergonzado chico se dio el lujo de esquivar su boca y bajó directamente a su cuello, olfateándolo hasta estremecerlo.

Había un secreto que Draco había mantenido celosamente todas esas semanas. Se le había ocurrido revelarlo entre bromas, pero volvía a detenerse cada vez. Y era que él solía ser quien determinaba el cuándo y hasta donde, poniendo los límites de sus encuentros fugaces y rechazando esa especie de juego previo que disfrutaban algunos por catalogarlo de innecesario. Pero todo eso se iba al diablo con Harry. Desde su venganza le había cedido el control, primero para convencerlo y después por costumbre. Podría detenerlo o imponerse, recordándole que él también podía ser muy dominante, pero seguía absteniéndose de ello. Su excusa inicial había sido que probablemente Harry se sentía más cómodo siendo quien imponía el ritmo, ya que –maldita sea- él seguía siendo su primer chico. No obstante, había reconocido una segunda explicación. Y es que era incapaz de renunciar a algo que se sentía tan bien. Como en ese sagrado instante, en que Harry recorría casi con devoción su pecho, dibujando caminos descuidados de besos y delicados mordiscos. Draco mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando despacio por los labios entreabiertos. Tragó saliva, reparando en lo seco de su boca cuando los dedos de Harry juguetearon con el botón de su pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó en un suspiro, al sentir que sus manos se detenían aunque esa caliente boca seguía degustando insaciablemente su cuello-. ¿Acaso te da miedo lo que puede pasar si continúas?

-¿Estás tratando de embaucarme para que te siga tocando? –cuestionó contra su mandíbula, deteniendo por un terrible momento los cálidos besos que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

-Uhm. ¿Crees que me hace parecer desesperado? –Harry rió contra su mentón, lamiéndole la comisura de la boca antes de responder:

-No, pensaba que eres…

-Si dices "lindo" te voy a golpear –amenazó. El chico volvió a reír, acariciando su espalda con los dedos hasta detenerlos en su nuca. Draco acompañó el movimiento con una inhalación temblorosa.

-Iba a decir "seductor" –aclaró.

-Oh.

-¿Mejor? –suponía que se refería al adjetivo y no a la forma en que su otra palma acariciaba su muslo y los besos reanudaban su errante trayectoria en su rostro.

-Es menos ofensivo, sí. Una considerable mejoría –halagó, alzando una pierna y rodeándolo hasta eliminar cualquier brecha innecesaria entre ellos.

-Siendo honesto, sí me gusta molestarte –resopló, revolviendo algunos mechones oscuros.

-Qué impactante revelación –Harry alzó el rostro, tenía la nariz colorada y un brillo maligno en los oscurecidos ojos verdes.

-También me gusta que seas tú quien me busque –Draco elevó las cejas, sorprendido. Eso eliminaba una de sus excusas, aunque resultaba por demás interesante. Todavía más considerando la sonrisa inesperadamente tímida que contempló en ese momento-. Te invito a corregirme si mis memorias fallan, pero la única vez que intenté ir más allá contigo, estuviste quejándote por semanas –durante segundos completos se sintió totalmente desorientado. Harry jamás había tratado de superar los besos, ni siquiera cuando dormían.

Cuando la sangre finalmente acudió a su cerebro, Draco comprendió la elocuente mirada.

-¡Porque pensé que lo hacías para fastidiarme! –se defendió, recordando el pastel de calabaza en el suelo y lo que lo había hecho tirarlo.

-Supongo que es una explicación razonable –coincidió con una sonrisa culpable.

-Harry… -llamó, acariciándole el alborotado cabello oscuro-. Odio decirlo, pero ya nos tardamos mucho.

-Vendrán a buscarnos –concordó con un puchero disconforme. Draco asintió, rindiéndose. Aunque al menos había recibido su banderazo verde para abalanzarse sobre su novio sin impedimento alguno.

-Será mejor que termine de cambiarme por mi cuenta.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito algo antes –ladeó el rostro, sonriendo contra sus labios cuando recibió un dulce beso. Harry no volvió a tocarlo, pero Draco lo mantuvo en su lugar sosteniéndole el rostro con suavidad. Lo dejó ir después de exigir un segundo beso. Y otro más.

-Largo.

-Te esperaré afuera.

-No, mejor ve a la sala común –indicó, cuando ya se había alejado hacia una de las puertas-. No quiero bromas estúpidas y no se contendrán si llegamos juntos. Y por cierto, tienes que usar la otra puerta –Harry soltó el pomo, negando una vez y riendo ligeramente.

-Gracias, no termino de acostumbrarme. Te veo abajo entonces –aceptó, lanzándole una última sonrisa enamorada antes de marcharse por la habitación de ese sujeto que debía dejar de importarle.

Draco exhaló aliviado, aunque ese término era algo relativo. Tendría que encargarse de un par de asuntos antes de unirse a sus compañeros en el primer nivel.

* * *

Más de una hora después, Harry y Draco compartían una mirada cómplice después de escuchar las instrucciones del último juego de la noche. Conforme Michael lo pidiera, todos habían colaborado llevando sus mejores reservas de dulces. Eso permitió que en la mesa central juntaran un botín nada despreciable compuesto de caramelos varios, ranas de chocolate, grajeas y varitas de regaliz. Nombrado "el monte golosina" por uno de los acostumbrados comentarios irónicos de Davis, todos se preguntaban cuál sería el destino de tanto dulce.

El primer juego fue el más largo, cuando Michael les dijo que ganaría "la mejor historia de vacaciones". Muchos se apuntaron de inmediato, hablando sobre sus viajes a otros países y las actividades realizadas. Hubo anécdotas de todo tipo: divertidas, peligrosas, emotivas (en el caso de Pansy) y también un par que afirmaron que sus vacaciones no tuvieron nada destacable. Harry pensaba compartir su accidente en el lago, pero Daphne y otras chicas insistieron en preguntar sobre lo que había sucedido cuando desaparecieron. Su relato sobre estar encerrados en la fría cueva mientras afuera llovía debió sonar muy romántico y aventurero, porque Draco y él fueron recompensados con una generosa cantidad de caramelos.

El siguiente juego consistió en una serie de galardones inventados, ya fuera por razones lógicas o por algunas completamente absurdas. Neville fue premiado como la persona con la mejor habilidad por sus conocimientos en cocina. Davis recibió con un resoplido su reconocimiento a la mejor idea del año (por haber propuesto encerrarlos hacía meses). Justin aceptó felizmente su premio al mejor prefecto de Hogwarts y Pansy estuvo cerca de rechazar su galardón a la mejor dieta del año. Michael se hizo acreedor de uno por haberse controlado a sí mismo y no haber vuelto a hurtar ni un pergamino. Lavender tomó de buena gana su recompensa por no haber mordido a ninguno de sus compañeros en todos esos meses y Susan también recibió con una sonrisa su triunfo al mejor mareo del año. Seamus consiguió la categoría del peor descuido por haber perdido a Rocky y Ron parecía muy orgulloso al ser nombrado el más comilón. Hermione no se quedó atrás, obteniendo una cantidad de dulces gracias a su oportuna intervención en momentos de crisis. Luna fue la ganadora indiscutible del mejor pijama por su enterizo de unicornio. Creyó que el último galardón sería el otorgado a Anthony por tener el mejor cutis del colegio (increíblemente propuesto por Daphne, aunque el chico se encargó de decir en su discurso de aceptación que probablemente era el mejor cutis del Reino Unido). Sin embargo, después de esa muestra de humildad del Ravenclaw, llegó un premio más. La mejor pareja del año. Instintivamente, Harry volteó hacia sus amigos, pero tras un corto debate las chicas le entregaron a Draco y a él su segundo reconocimiento de la noche.

El rubio ya había empezado a degustar parte de su botín cuando Michael les explicó en qué consistiría el último juego, cuyo trofeo serían todos los caramelos restantes.

-Pensé que la primera vez que pudimos conocernos más fue gracias a mí –les ofreció una sonrisa ladeada que contenía disculpa y regocijo-. Es decir, con el incidente de las cosas desaparecidas. Entonces se revelaron habilidades y datos interesantes sobre muchos. Lo mismo sucedió con el torneo de talentos y hace unas semanas, cuando decidimos jugar _verdad o sickle. _Así que pensé que, como dijo Tony esa vez, es momento de subir aún más las apuestas. ¡Por eso hoy los invito a participar del gran concurso secretiora! –recorrió el circulo por completo, enfocando con astucia y entusiasmo a todos los jóvenes. A su lado, Draco siguió mordisqueando una varita de regaliz sin parecer impresionado. Debido a la falta de reacción y el gesto de muchos, Michael añadió:- Descuiden, no usaremos ningún hechizo ni pociones. Aunque el propósito sí es lo que están pensando. Será una competencia para elegir el mayor secreto de la torre central. Cada uno decide si desea participar y también lo que quiere revelar.

Fue en ese momento que Harry compartió una elocuente mirada con su novio. Por lo que adivinaba en los ojos grises, tan revoltosos como divertidos, Draco estaba pensando en algo muy similar a él. Ellos dos poseían un secreto que de ser revelado, dejaría alucinando a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

-¿Alguien quiere iniciar? ¿Quizás algún Gryffindor? –Harry le dio un empujoncito a Draco, pero el rubio siguió comiendo, con una sonrisa traviesa pugnando por apropiarse de sus labios.

-Bueno… -un poco titubeante, Neville recibió múltiples miradas intrigadas-. Esto lo queríamos compartir de todas formas, así que aprovecharé para decirlo ahora –sonrió con más confianza a alguien en la esquina de la habitación y Harry creyó predecir lo que diría a continuación-. Hannah y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?! –Increpó Lavender a su amiga, mostrando una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Felicidades, chicos!

-Gracias, Lav –respondió la Hufflepuff, que estaba muy sonrojada.

-Si se trata de compartir buenas noticias –intervino Luna en ese momento y Harry notó que Zabini estuvo cerca de caerse de su silla-. Blaise y yo también estamos juntos –el silencio se apoderó de la sala común, quebrantado únicamente cuando Draco se giró a toda velocidad hacia su amigo, cuyo rostro bronceado no tenía nada que envidiar a la coloración de Hannah.

-¡Pastelito! –chilló Pansy, aprovechando su posición para apresarlo en un abrazo que estuvo lleno de los quejidos del italiano.

-Es una pena que no lo dijeran antes, chicos. Nos podrían haber quitado el premio a la mejor pareja –bromeó Harry, alternando su sonrisa de Neville a Luna.

-No lo creo, Harry –la rubia los veía a ambos con afecto y su negativa obtuvo varios asentimientos-. Ustedes comparten un lazo único.

-Todos temimos que acabarían matándose en algún momento –agregó Lavender, encontrándose con la sonrisa de sus amigas-. Pero después de todo este tiempo… Creo que todas terminamos deseando algo como lo que ustedes tienen –ese comentario hizo que Draco abandonara su dulce, centrándose en la Gryffindor como quizás jamás lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó efectivamente, mostrando curiosidad en lugar del fastidio anterior por ser el tema de conversación.

-Chicos, en mi vida he visto pelear a alguien como a ustedes –Harry rió junto a los demás, cuestionándose ociosamente si se refería a su relación antes de la torre central o a las _crisis maritales_-. Y después de todo eso, no parece que se guarden rencor. Solo lo dejan atrás y lo que se mantiene es lo que sienten.

-Lo que noté durante las vacaciones… –colaboró Bones, con expresión anhelante-. Fue lo mucho que se preocupan por el otro.

-Eso es verdad, recuerdo haberte dicho algo al respecto –Michael lo observaba directamente. Harry sonrió apabullado por la honestidad de sus compañeros-. Es lo que cualquiera querría, que tu pareja sea algo así como tu secuaz –volteó sorprendido al escuchar la risilla de Draco. Su chico se mantenía con una sonrisa suave y casi afectuosa ante la apreciación que se realizaba sobre su relación.

-Como esos pijamas que usan, creo que es muy tierno y… envidiable –Hannah parecía querer esconderse en sí misma, quizás previendo que Draco le diría algo grosero. Pero el rubio volvió a sorprender a la mayoría cuando eligió dirigirse a Neville:

-Deberías anotar, Longbottom –el chico recibió ese primer signo de camaradería con una sonrisa insegura.

-Olviden los pijamas, yo supe que Harry era especial para mi criatura desde el momento en que noté que lo dejaba tocarle el cabello –la mayoría rió ante la prueba irrefutable presentada por Pansy, que obsequiaba a su amigo con una mirada maternal.

-Si hablamos de eso, nunca he olvidado que dijiste que estabas con Potter porque habías descubierto que podía ser casi tan perverso como tú –aportó Zabini, pese a que por lo general prefería pasar de ellos-. No le di crédito a tus palabras y pensé que estabas siendo cínico, como siempre, pero parecen entenderse a un nivel insospechado.

-Yo les daba cinco días, una semana siendo generosa –el insólito comentario de Davis lo hizo buscarla en la esquina de las chicas, donde se mantenía a cierta distancia-. Se hartarían del otro y su ruptura sería una experiencia infernal para todos. Por eso me sorprendí en sobre medida cuando simplemente dejaron de hablarse y no volvieron a pelear.

-Fue muy maduro de su parte –enfocó todavía con más extrañeza al siguiente en hablar, quien los había increpado más veces que todos los demás juntos: Ernie McMillan-. Pero eso no quiere decir que el miedo no regresó cuando nos dimos cuenta que habían retomado su relación.

-Aunque agradezco ya no haber tenido que intervenir –coincidió Padma, dejando estupefactos a todos-. Aprovecho para disculparme por haberlos mojado aquella vez.

-No te preocupes –aceptó Harry, ya que su novio parecía incapaz de articular palabra, absorto en sus cavilaciones.

-Ya que hablamos de Harry y Draco, de peleas y disculpas… Hay algo que debo confesar –Nott enfrentaba a todos con semblante decisivo y ligeramente apenado-. Hace unas semanas, cuando ustedes tuvieron esa discusión explosiva y se fueron a su dormitorio… -titubeó, encogiéndose de hombros ante las miradas perdidas de 19 jóvenes, pues solo dos de ellos empezaban a descifrar lo que estaba diciendo-. Consideré que era una excelente oportunidad para probar un producto que he estado desarrollando. Así que mientras discutían metí bajo su puerta un paño que había impregnado con extracto de pasiflora –Harry supo que se había saltado un par de parpadeos cuando sintió los ojos resecos. Entonces negó, absolutamente desconcertado.

Anthony, Daphne, Michael, Susan, Ernie, Hannah y Padma. Esos eran sus sospechosos. De hecho, habían descartado a Nott de inmediato creyendo que no le importaría lo suficiente para intervenir… Bien, algo saltaba a la vista. Indudablemente eran pésimos investigadores. La reacción de Draco no se hizo esperar, lanzando un resoplido iracundo y empezando a hablar en tono enérgico:

-¡Maldita sea, Theo! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasamos por tu jodido experimento?!

-¡L-lo siento! Creí que solo los relajaría, a lo sumo los adormecería…

-¡Nos tuvo alucinando por horas!

-Por no mencionar el dolor de cabeza después –se quejó, pues esa había sido realmente la peor parte de todo el incidente. Recordaba la sensación de su cabeza partiéndose en pedazos y los movimientos torpes de su cuerpo, como si a penas estuviese aprendiendo a caminar.

-¡¿Eso fue lo que pasó?! –Daphne contemplaba boquiabierta a Nott, aunque algo en sus ojos delataba entendimiento y alivio. No parecía impresionada o confundida como los demás, por lo que Harry se sintió obligado a llamar su atención:

-¿Daphne?

-Ah, lo siento. Es que… ese día yo estaba en mi habitación cuando llegaron discutiendo. Pero al cabo de un rato pasaron un par de cosas curiosas. Primero, fue como si de pronto se acallaran y hubo un sonido sordo de alguien cayendo. Eso me alarmó porque pensé que habrían empezado a batirse a duelo. No sabía si intervenir o llamar a alguien más, pero entonces ocurrió un segundo suceso extraño: escuché pasos apresurados afuera. Eso me animó a salir, pero no vi a nadie. Tengo que admitir que estaba asustada de lo que encontraría. Habían estado discutiendo, luego hay silencio y alguien se va corriendo… -fijó una mirada elocuente en ambos, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero fue más raro cuando abrí. Los dos estaban en el suelo… -apretó los labios y se aclaró la garganta. Harry sabía que se estaba guardando decir que los encontró tomados de la mano-. Asumí que hubo un cruce de hechizos y ambos terminaron desmayados. Podía despertarlos, pero solo volverían a pelear. Así que decidí que lo mejor era que durmieran un rato y tal vez los ánimos se habrían calmado cuando recobraran el conocimiento. Lo único que hice fue levitarlos hasta la cama más cercana y me fui.

-Increíble –el adjetivo fue ofrecido por Anthony, y Harry coincidió en que era el mejor para resumir esa vivencia.

-No entiendo, ¿entonces sí hubo un duelo? –cuestionó Justin, que seguía luciendo igual de perdido mientras la mayoría asentía con algo de entendimiento.

-Por Merlín, yo pensé que solo era una migraña –reaccionó Hermione, que se había llevado una mano a la boca-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¡No me digas que pensaron que fue algo organizado por todos!

-Ah, eso no. Desde el principio supimos que fue algo personal –tranquilizó, tratando de asumir la culpabilidad de Nott y la inusitada participación de Daphne en el asunto-. Tratábamos de adivinar quien había sido, por eso no mencionamos nada.

-A ver si entendí –el siguiente en participar fue Ron, cuyo ceño denotaba la misma concentración que al jugar ajedrez-. El día del _gran rompimiento_ Nott se las arregló para ¿drogarlos? –ante su afirmación, siguió armando la cadena con los eslabones previamente entregados-. Daphne se dio cuenta de que algo pasó y fue a revisar la escena del crimen. Los encontró, pero seguía sin saber lo que sucedió –la chica corroboró su papel en el incidente y el pelirrojo concluyó:- Y durante todo ese tiempo ustedes estuvieron alucinando. Demonios, eso es muy retorcido –con el incidente explicado de esa forma, el silencio volvió a envolver la sala común. Al menos hasta que Davis lo finalizó al echarse a reír.

-¿Retorcido? Eso fue magnífico. Acabas de elevar mi respeto por ti, Nott –informó, dedicándole una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Una historia que involucra drogas, alucinaciones y un casi asesinato –punteó Anthony, quien conservaba un gesto admirado y levemente divertido-. Acaban de poner la vara muy alta para este juego.

-¡No! No permitiré que ganes por habernos drogado –sentenció Draco con una mirada asesina que Harry habría preferido esquivar, pero resultaba imposible de ignorar. Sus ojos brillaban transmitiendo sus inicuas intenciones, haciéndolo lucir tan malditamente atractivo que fue incapaz de hacer algo más que contemplarlo embelesado-. Ha llegado el momento –se giró hacia él en ese instante, con una sonrisa perversa a la que jamás podría negarle algo.

-Hazlo –cedió simplemente, dejando salir una bocanada silenciosa y humedeciéndose los labios antes de volver a observar a sus compañeros. Definitivamente no quería perder detalle de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-Nuestro secreto es… que después de ser encerrados por nuestros irresponsables compañeros y al haber sido traicionados por nuestros amigos –observó a Zabini y a Pansy con una ceja alzada, consiguiendo que al menos la chica esbozara una mueca contrita-. Harry y yo hicimos un pacto para vengarnos de todos.

-¿Qué? –Lavender sonó muy confundida. Esa emoción se había apoderado de la mayoría de los jóvenes de la torre central, mientras los que conocían el secreto esperaban en vilo por la inaudita revelación.

-Así es. De hecho, la idea fue de mi adorado Harry –que lo llamara así justo en ese momento lo hizo reír, Draco realmente estaba disfrutando al añadirle drama y suspenso a su confesión-. Necesitábamos vengarnos de una forma que nos permitiera fastidiar a todos, pero al mismo tiempo debía ser algo por lo que no pudieran castigarnos. Cariño, ¿quieres decirles lo que se te ocurrió entonces? –rió por lo bajo antes de seguirle el juego a su maquiavélico novio y copiando su expresión astuta, recitó:

-"¿Sabes qué sería inesperado, preocupante y potencialmente peligroso? Que tú y yo comenzáramos a salir" –hubo un par de jadeos sorprendidos y más de uno se echó hacia adelante en su asiento.

-Y lo hicimos. Durante semanas completas fingimos estar juntos para poder atormentarlos y hacerlos rabiar una y otra vez –dijo finalmente, culminando su declaración con una sonrisa satisfecha que se impuso al perplejo silencio de la sala común.

Harry debía reconocer algo en ese momento y es que lo que Draco le dijo a Zabini era absolutamente cierto. Vaya que disfrutaba de la perversidad de ese maldito Slytherin.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ay, ay, ¡ay! Jajaja. Desde que los chicos planearon su venganza pensé ¿será que algún día los demás se enterarán de la verdad? Y durante mucho tiempo creí que no, pero me pareció perfecto para la última pijamada. En especial después de saber finalmente quien fue el culpable de la pasiflora. Pero las reacciones y lo que sigue a la gran revelación lo sabrán hasta la próxima semana, en el gran final.

En el capítulo 29: una sorpresa más.

Allyselle


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora: **indirectamente, la semana pasada les adelanté algo sobre el final y es su extensión. Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo de todo el fic. Pensé mucho sobre acortarlo o dividirlo, pero terminé por dejarlo así. Vamos a despedirnos a lo grande de esta historia que pretendía ser un short-fic y terminó convirtiéndose en mi proyecto más largo hasta el momento. Muchas gracias por acompañarme todos estos meses. Con cariño, les entrego este monumental final, jaja.

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Una sorpresa más**

-Entonces, todo este tiempo… -Pansy fue la primera en tartamudear una respuesta a su impresionante confesión. Lucía como una chiquilla perdida, recordándole a Draco esa vez en que tenían siete años y se alejaron demasiado de sus padres en un evento del Ministerio. En esa ocasión no había cedido a las lágrimas, pero sus ojos verdes traslucían la impotencia y desconcierto que sentía.

-¡¿Todo ha sido un engaño?! –chilló la chica lobo, que se abrazaba a sí misma como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera materializado.

-Los regalos, las citas, el cuidar del otro… ¿Todo fue una farsa? –a Draco le sorprendió que incluso Michael sonora tan defraudado.

-¿Le mentimos a la profesora McGonagall por nada? –McMillan se expresó con un tono decadente, perdiendo su permanente gesto intachable.

-¡No puede ser! Esta es la broma, ¿no? Hacernos creer que jamás… -intentó explicar Bones, acorde a su espíritu Hufflepuff, pero se acalló cuando ninguno respaldó su argumentación.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –chilló Pansy, que apretaba la boca con desazón. A su lado, Blaise parecía más introspectivo que asombrado o disgustado. Eso lo llevó a contemplarlo con una sonrisa ladeada antes de preguntar:

-¿Algo que decir, Blaise?

El italiano dio un vistazo condescendiente alrededor del círculo y una mirada simpática a Harry antes de centrarse en él.

-Que se merecen lo que les pasó.

-Más que merecido, por cabrones –secundó Davis, cuya mueca de desconcierto se había suavizado hasta formar una sonrisa de malvada diversión.

-¿Chicos? –interpeló Longbottom, con el ceño fruncido igual que cuando se reveló el incidente de la pasiflora.

-No es tan difícil de entender ahora que han confesado eso –aportó Daphne, observando de reojo a Granger para proceder a dirigirse a los demás-. ¿De verdad nunca les pareció que eran demasiado… entusiastas? Quiero decir, es normal que las parejas que acaban de establecerse sean más melosas que las que llevan algún tiempo, pero esas ansias empiezan a ceder. Y eso pareció sucederles cuando comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, pero había algo diferente en esas confrontaciones. Como alguien que vivía junto a ustedes, me parecía muy extraño que se la pasaran peleando en la sala común y los corredores, pero no hubiera gritos o se arrojaran cosas en la habitación. Por eso me preocupé durante… ¿cómo fue que lo llamaste, Ron?

-_El gran rompimiento _–citó con una sonrisa renuente. La mayoría debía considerar extraña esa reacción tan serena ante el mayor secreto de la torre central.

-Exacto, porque ese día sí discutían a viva voz. No alcancé a comprender el contexto de la pelea, pero suponía que no habría arreglo posible después de lo sucedido. No obstante, durante las vacaciones… -exhaló, visiblemente confundida-. Fue increíble lo que pasó esos días. Cuidaron de Rocky juntos y convivían muy tranquilos hablando sobre cómics. Y con lo que sucedió en el viaje de campo pensé "ah, fue una reconciliación", pero no parecía el caso. Aunque iban de un lado a otro juntos, no había vuelto a ver que se besaran y extrañamente su relación se veía más cercana.

-¡Es cierto! –Reaccionó Pansy, dejando atrás su arrebato sentimental y volviendo a examinarlo con agudeza-. Al volver de las vacaciones estábamos seguros de que se habían reconciliado, pero lo negaste y te enojaste cuando quisimos aconsejarte.

-También creímos que entonces habían resuelto sus problemas –dijo la chica lobo, quien parecía estar dudando de todo lo vivido los últimos meses-. Durante la pijamada cuando no quisiste responder la pregunta de Susan… Y unos días después, cuando se quedaron en la casa Degnard. ¿Cómo iban a mantenerse alejados tras toda una noche juntos?

-No lo hicieron, Lavender –informó Daphne, que se mordía el labio y asentía con gracia-. Lastimosamente es ahí donde pierdo la línea de tiempo, porque no sé en qué momento desde eso hasta ahora ellos de verdad decidieron estar juntos.

-¡El caldero! –Saltó el maldito de Goldstein, para extrañeza y disgusto de Draco. Le encrespaba que lo adivinara tan fácilmente, aunque ignorase su involuntaria participación en el asunto-. Siento decirlo, pero te veías realmente miserable mientras Harry estuvo en la enfermería. Lo ocultaste muy bien durante el día, pero cuando venías llegando por la noche arrastrabas los pies e ibas con los hombros hundidos. Jamás te había visto así. Pero cambiaste por completo cuando te pregunté por la lentilla –Draco se sintió enrojecer, sabiéndose el objetivo de muchas miradas intrigadas. Los demás no le importaban, pero la más cercana era la de Harry y suponía lo que debía estar pensando. Jodido Goldstein-. Y a la mañana siguiente salieron de la habitación hasta tarde.

-Tienes razón, yo tuve que ir a llamarlos porque ya teníamos listo el pastel para Harry –rememoró Daphne, asintiendo satisfecha.

-¡Esperen! Entonces, lo de estos días… -volvió a intentar la Hufflepuff y Draco se encontró sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de la chica por su relación. Ella dejó escapar un grito que se unió al de Brown, la gemela Gryffindor y una más modesta celebración de Abbott.

-Caíste en tu propia trampa… -concluyó Pansy, que transitó del resentimiento a la comprensión y finalmente a la burla-. Mi panecillo de canela tiene razón, te lo mereces –la suave sonrisa que le ofreció mostraba que también intuía porqué revelaba eso hasta ese momento.

-¿Se enamoraron mientras fingían estar enamorados? –Harry se echó a reír ante el lío de palabras pronunciado por Fletchley y Draco lo aprovechó para concluir esa confesión al tomar su mano y apoyarse contra el costado de su chico. El Gryffindor le besó suavemente la mejilla y desataron una avalancha de suspiros en las novelescas chicas soñadoras de la torre central.

-Es una buena forma de decirlo –aceptó el moreno, sujetando sus dedos con cariño.

-No sé si estar decepcionado porque te aliaste con un Slytherin… -Finnigan habló con la vista fija en Harry y una sonrisa guasona-. O aliviado porque no trabajamos en vano toda la mañana.

-Jamás los habría dejado trabajar en vano –la respuesta de Granger confundió a ambos chicos, ya que los gestos compartidos entre sus compañeros asemejaban a cuando se aliaban para intervenir entre ellos.

-¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

-Hasta hace muy poco, Pansy –reconoció la castaña, con un asentimiento de disculpa hacia el resto.

-Estoy por arrepentirme.

-¿Pansy? –cuestionó Draco. Ella se mantuvo enfurruñada por tres segundos, sonriendo con camaradería hacia todos un instante después.

-No son los únicos con planes secretos, ¿saben? –informó Longbottom.

Y la revelación siguiente sería el acabose para Draco, lo que finalmente lo haría admitir que era parte de la honorable casa de Sahegoro.

* * *

-¿Tienen idea de lo fastidioso que es bajar por un vaso de agua o a calentarse al fuego y encontrar a dos idiotas con pijamas a juego en medio de la sala común? –Davis tomó la palabra, demostrando sobradamente con su tono, gestos y mirada que lo decía de todo corazón.

-Aunque creemos que es tierno, es inconveniente para la mayoría –la participación de Luna hizo a Harry contemplarla asombrado, pues había estado siguiendo toda la actividad con una sonrisa cálida sin llegar a intervenir.

-Tú crees que es tierno, yo creo que es… -Zabini hizo un ademán indeterminado.

-Ugh.

-Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo, Finnigan –reconoció tras escuchar el sonidillo que hizo Seamus.

-Todavía faltan algunas semanas para que acabe el curso y definitivamente no permitiremos que se muden a la sala común –sentenció Daphne, aunque extrañamente no parecía severa, sino a la expectativa.

-Por eso se me ocurrió que podíamos devolverles su antigua habitación, pero ninguno tuvo suerte anulando los hechizos del profesor Greg –lo que debía ser una mala noticia fue narrado por Pansy como un problema menor.

-El hombre realmente se esmeró en esos encantamientos restrictivos –Padma hizo mención de ello como si de una afrenta personal se tratara. Los Ravenclaws debían haber sido los más frustrados al no poder revertirlos, pensó vagamente divertido.

-Necesitábamos una solución más práctica e higiénica que mudarlos al lavabo, como alguien por ahí sugirió –por el vistazo que le dedicó Anthony a Seamus, no quedó ninguna duda de la identidad de ese alguien.

-Y algo menos estorboso que instalarles una tienda de campaña aquí –agregó Lavender con una sonrisa, seguida de un encogimiento-. Aunque sigo pensando que es una buena idea.

-Tampoco podíamos crear una habitación de la nada –apuntó Michael, sonriendo con aprecio a su compinche Justin-. Mucho menos expulsarlos de la torre central hacia cualquier habitación abandonada.

-Eso nos habría ahorrado mucho trabajo –reivindicó Davis, luciendo orgullosa de ello-. Afortunadamente, y jamás creí que diría esto, tenemos a algunos Hufflepuff entre nosotros.

-Todos parecían haber olvidado que ustedes solo están restringidos en el área de dormitorios –Ernie volvía a hablar con su característico aire erudito.

-Casualmente tenemos tres espacios comunes a los que pueden acceder sin problema alguno –finalizó Susan con una sonrisa emocionada-. La sala común ya estaba descartada y adecuar la cocina habría sido demasiado trabajo… Solo había una opción viable.

-¿Acaso están diciendo que…? –cuestionó Draco pausadamente, volteando hacia la izquierda, a la puerta cerrada que resguardaba el área de la mini biblioteca.

-Sacar unos cuantos libros y escritorios, trasladar una cama y una mesa de noche… Sería tarea fácil. O eso pensamos –siguió relatando Lavender, encontrándose con múltiples miradas y asentimientos simpáticos-. El problema era que ustedes no se iban.

-Ahí fue cuando nos reclutaron –Ron parecía muy satisfecho, con una sonrisa confiada que le recordó lo mucho que su amigo había hecho por él desde que lo conoció-. Necesitaban que los distrajéramos, por eso después del desayuno les dimos la excusa de preparar el horario de la otra semana y repasar cosas del hogar.

-No fue completamente una excusa, de hecho fue útil para ponernos al día –denegó Hermione, que extrañamente parecía secundar lo que los demás habían decidido llevar a cabo.

-Y la última estratagema fue esta pijamada –finalizó Pansy, sosteniendo una caja pequeña con un moño aún más minúsculo-. Es verdad que queríamos pasar un buen rato, algo que conseguimos, realzado con un par de dramáticas revelaciones –destacó con una sonrisa fraternal-. Pero el final indiscutiblemente sería entregarles esto, en nombre de todos los miembros de la torre central –llegó hasta ellos con calma, inesperadamente dándole la caja a Harry y no a su amigo-. No me mires así, todavía estoy molesta contigo por dejarme fuera de tus planes malignos –Draco rió, acompañado por varios de sus compañeros. Harry contempló la envoltura con creciente afecto y la sostuvo frente a su chico. Sin necesidad de pedírselo y con una sonrisa que ni siquiera fingía su emoción, el rubio deshizo el moño y destapó la verdadera gran sorpresa de la noche.

-¿Una llave? –cuestionó con una ceja arqueada, aunque en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron ambos comprendieron lo que acababan de recibir.

-Es simbólica, por supuesto –concedió Zabini, que había dejado de parecer desinteresado para contemplar a su amigo con franqueza y afecto. Sin el indispensable toque de burla, por supuesto-. Para que no olviden que su habitación tiene una puerta. Esperamos que la usen sabiamente –Harry se echó a reír, estrechando a su novio y asintiendo con sincero agradecimiento hacia todos sus compañeros.

-¡Oficialmente quedan aprobados por la casa de Sahegoro! –proclamó Seamus con aire rimbombante, ocasionando una ola de aplausos.

-Eso sonó como un enlace, ¿no creen? –comentó Justin, sonriendo ingenuo y arrancando más grititos a las chicas.

La pijamada terminó poco después, cuando en lugar de elegir un ganador para el último juego se repartieron el botín entre todos. Las chicas subieron hablando animadas, parecía que Lavender y Hannah recibirían en su habitación a quienes quisieran seguir festejando. Un reducido grupo permaneció un rato más en la sala común, hasta que algunos más acordaron hacer su propia celebración de chicos en el dormitorio de Michael y Justin. Ron y Hermione también se retiraron entonces, dejándolos solos frente al calorcillo de la chimenea.

-Así que… ¿Deberíamos ir a inspeccionar nuestra nueva habitación? –cuestionó, tras compartir un beso rápido con el chico.

-Por supuesto que sí –animó, incorporándose de inmediato y tendiéndole la mano. Harry lo siguió sin rechistar.

Como esperaban, la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Ambos se tomaron un momento para reponerse de la impresión cuando las farolas se encendieron. Conforme a las palabras de sus compañeros, Harry había esperado algo sencillo. Sabía que la mini biblioteca en realidad tenía el doble del tamaño de las habitaciones normales, así que previó que se vería muy vacía. Debía contener los muebles más imprescindibles, tal vez un par de detalles más. No obstante, el dormitorio que los recibía había sido bellamente adornado. En ausencia de las estanterías, el espacio era aún más amplio. Frente a la puerta había una pequeña salita, con una mesa de vidrio y dos butacas de apariencia confortable y exquisita. A su derecha, un enorme escritorio con dos sillas y a un lado un par de repisas para sus libros. Pero lo más impresionante era el mueble del final. Una imponente cama endoselada con mesas de noche a ambos lados y un área despejada que suponía fue dejada a propósito para cuando trasladaran sus baúles. Harry recorrió lentamente esa nueva estancia, pensada exclusivamente para ellos. Las paredes estaban limpias, pero había tres dibujos enmarcados en la salita. Los reconoció como obra indiscutible de Luna. Uno era el que Harry había visto con anterioridad, donde aparecía en compañía de los Slytherin. El segundo también los mostraba a ambos, pero junto a Ron y Hermione en el jardín. Y el último era de ellos dos, aunque únicamente se miraban sus espaldas. Estaban frente al fuego, con la cabeza de Draco reposando en su hombro y su brazo rodeándolo.

-Ellos de verdad se esmeraron, ¿eh? –comentó su novio con voz suave. Estaba frente a la cama, a la que había revelado tras correr las cortinas blancas. Era ridículamente enorme, arreglada con un esponjoso cobertor gris perla y almohadones blancos.

-Es todo muy inesperado –coincidió, caminando hacia él y abrazándolo por la espalda-. También estoy sin palabras.

-Jamás pensé que harían algo así por nosotros –dijo tras un imperceptible suspiro, tomando su mano y apoyándose contra su pecho. Harry realmente adoraba que Draco actuara así, aceptando su presencia y respondiendo sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

-Casi te hace arrepentirte de haberlos incordiado por tanto tiempo, ¿no? –bromeó, mordiéndose los labios mientras reconocía que a partir de esa noche y esta el final del año escolar verdaderamente podrían compartir el tiempo que quisieran sin exponerse ni arriesgarse a ser castigados.

-No realmente, eso se lo merecían y me divertí en el proceso –denegó con malvada satisfacción impregnando su tono-. Pero creo que disfrutaré mucho más esto.

-¿Qué lado quieres?

-¿Uhm?

-De la cama –reiteró, acercándose para besarle la sensible piel debajo de la oreja-. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Preferiría que preguntaras si quiero estar arriba o abajo –Harry inhaló tembloroso ante el audaz comentario del chico, notando con gusto como su pálida piel se tornaba rosácea.

-¿Por qué querrías dormir debajo de la cama? –inquirió por su parte, fiel a su estilo de meterse con él. Aunque pensarlo de esa forma hizo que sus dedos cosquillearan y fuera repentinamente más consciente del calor que compartían en su estrecho abrazo.

Draco rió quedo frente a él, aunque el sonido se acalló y mutó a un suspiro cuando respondiendo a su osadía coló una mano por el frente de su pijama, acariciándole delicadamente el abdomen. El rubio se zafó de sus brazos, halándole los mechones antes de demandar un enardecido beso que mandó al diablo cualquier remanente de duda que hubiera quedado en una esquina de su mente. Harry lo obligó a retroceder, dejando para un momento más despejado el repasar los demás detalles de su habitación. El sentimiento que llevaba quemando su pecho durante algún tiempo se manifestaba en sus labios, en sus manos, en cualquier parte que estuviera en contacto con su amado rubio. Desafortunadamente, su exaltación lo hizo tropezar un par de pasos antes de su destino y ambos cayeron al suelo, entre los quejidos de Draco y el dolor de su propia rodilla que había recibido un buen golpe.

-Demonios, Harry –renegó, sobándose un hombro, aunque al menos había evitado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Perdón, aunque es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Tú empezaste a empujarme!

-Tal vez estaba un poco impaciente por poner a prueba la suavidad de nuestra nueva cama –admitió, sintiéndose enrojecer a medida que la sonrisa de Draco adoptaba un tinte destructivo.

-Ahora tendrás que llevarme.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Oh, qué tormento tener que levantarme después de tan violenta colisión! –dramatizó, con una mirada tormentosa que conseguiría lo que quisiera de Harry.

Y debía haberlo averiguado, porque el Gryffindor no dudó cuando Draco rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Fue un poco trabajoso, pero ayudaba que fuera más esbelto que él. La risa del rubio los acompañó en el corto trecho que los separaba de la cama, pero fue la risa de Harry la que se impuso cuando llegados a su destino, y como el caballero que era, lo dejó caer sin ninguna gracia.

-¡Harry! –reprochó.

-Diría que lo siento… –respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo enronquecido de su voz-. Pero la caída te despeinó y te ves tan jodidamente lindo que casi no puedo soportarlo –informó sin vergüenza. Y siguiendo con esa racha, se montó a horcajadas sobre el chico, acariciándole el mentón y sujetando la mano que le ofrecía. Todo en la expresión de Draco denotaba puro regocijo y un fuego interior que parecía estar bullendo a la superficie tal como le ocurría a él.

-¿Te estoy matando?

-Lentamente –eso lo hizo reír todavía más, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente cuando llevó su mano a su boca y besó despacio sus nudillos.

-Tienes suerte de que sobreviviera esa caída, ¿sabes?

-¿Te duele algo? –preguntó más seriamente. Su rodilla era algo que podía ignorar, pero al caer bajo él…

-No, pero deberías compensarme por haber sido tan troglodita –reprochó, aunque incluso esa palabra sonaba como algo dulce, mientras sonreía hermosamente-. No es justo que trates así a tu amante –Harry se sorprendía de no estar desmayado tras perder el aire tan continuamente, como en ese preciso instante, cuando se contuvo de ir por un beso más para deleitarse contemplando el brillo entrañable y el rubor adorable en su novio. Esperaba que no se estuviera reprochando a sí mismo por hablar de más, porque lo que acababa de decir lo hacía tan malditamente feliz…

-Ah, ¿ahora eres mi amante? –corroboró, dejándose dominar por una enorme sonrisa fascinada. Draco apretó sutilmente sus dedos, tratando infructuosamente de aparentar calma.

-Bueno, te amo y se supone que estamos en… -su débil fachada se fue al mismísimo infierno tras su intento de explicación. Se acalló de inmediato, perdiendo momentáneamente parte de su sonrojo y respirando despacio, con un gesto de espanto. Sin embargo, su visión de la amplia y emocionada sonrisa de Harry fue suficiente para devolverle con más fuerza la sangre a sus mejillas.

Entonces optó por ahorrarle más bochorno y terminó por besarlo nuevamente, dejando que lo que tuviera que arder, ardiera. Draco aceptó su avance de buena gana, acallando su respiración temblorosa y acariciando su espalda con confianza. Los besos del chico eran un bálsamo deleitable que contrastaba a la perfección con los dedos traviesos que se colaban bajo su pijama para arañarle deliciosamente la espalda. Aunque se habían acostumbrado a compartir cierta clase de besos y caricias, siempre se mantenía algún tipo de límite involuntario. Excepto que esa noche parecía haberse esfumado sin opción de retorno y Harry estaba más que agradecido por eso. Sonrió contra su boca cuando Draco apretó su trasero, empujándolo más cerca. Fue un sacrificio inconmensurable separarse de él, aunque valió la pena cuando conectó su mirada con los codiciosos ojos grises, que auguraban arrastrarlo consigo a lugares que jamás pensó que querría conocer. Se impulsó de a poco, sentándose sobre él y considerándolo dos segundos antes de despedirse alegremente de su camiseta de conejo.

-E-espera, Harry… –Draco también sonaba sin aliento, con los labios sonrosados y el pecho moviéndose lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De verdad quieres… hacerlo con un chico? –sabía que su novio tendía a decir cosas incoherentes cuando estaba excitado, pero que invocara sus dudas al respecto lo tomó desprevenido.

-Ah, ¿eres un chico? Gracias por la información, jamás lo habría notado por mi cuenta –dijo con una sonrisa, apartándose el flequillo de la cara y dándole un vistazo extrañado.

-Idiota. Es solo que es algo importante y…

-No me digas que… -sus titubeos y la forma en que miraba a sus ojos o alguna otra parte, evitando su torso desnudo le dio la impresión de que…-. Draco, ¿acaso nunca has tenido sexo? –El chico apartó la mirada, cierto brillo molesto e irritado confirmándole que había dado en el blanco-. Pero dijiste que habías salido con muchos chicos –recordó, sin intención de presionarlo ni para burlarse. En realidad, se encontraba genuinamente sorprendido por ese aire tímido que cubría cada vez más al Slytherin.

-No dije muchos. Tampoco qué tipo de salidas –admitió, todavía rehuyendo a su escrutinio y mordiéndose el interior del labio.

-¿Entonces?

-Eh… Bien, iba a comer con ellos y había toqueteo. A lo sumo alguna mamada… -terminó con una mueca, pero finalmente volvió a enfrentarlo-. Nunca quise ir más allá.

-Ah –Harry lo observó en silencio, evitando pensar en los _otros chicos _con los que Draco había tenido cierto trato y repasó su situación actual. Llevaban algunas semanas en esa relación exclusiva y habían tenido mucho contacto si se tomaba en cuenta el tiempo que duró su venganza. Probablemente era egocéntrico de su parte, pero se regocijaba al corroborar que Draco ya había confiado más en él y le había entregado más que a cualquier otro.

-Tú… ¿Tienes experiencia con chicas? –preguntó medio tono más bajo, como si realmente no quisiera decirlo pero fuera inevitable. Harry se embebió de esa imagen un poco vulnerable y definitivamente tierna del rubio.

-No realmente.

-¿Y quieres… que sea así la primera vez? –exhaló una reparadora bocanada de aire. Sabía que esa conversación era fundamental y que debían llegar a algún acuerdo. Ya fuera seguir adelante o aplazarlo para cuando se sintieran más conformes con la situación. Pero requería de un esfuerzo monumental contener sus pensamientos irracionales que lo animaban a convencerlo a base de besos hasta que no quedara una duda más en esos cautivadores ojos grises.

Sin embargo…

-Solo si tú quieres, Draco –replicó finalmente. Porque más allá de lo que él deseara y lo que su afiebrado cuerpo reclamara, le importaba el bienestar y la felicidad del rubio. Mandaría a callar inexorablemente a sus ansias con tal de no lastimar a su novio-. Está bien si dices que no quieres hacerlo. No te voy a obligar ni te llamaré cobarde –estableció, estirando una mano y acariciándole el rostro. Draco recibió su gesto con un suspiro-. Además, eso tampoco…

-¿Tampoco qué?

-Tampoco cambiará lo que tenemos –tranquilizó, sonriéndole con profundo afecto.

-Harry…

-¿Sí? –los ojos grises se cerraron un instante, pero cuando volvieron a enfocarlo refulgían decididos y abrasadores.

-Sé cuidadoso, por favor.

-¿Estás seguro? –corroboró, sintiendo como la bestia en su pecho se relamía los colmillos y rugía conforme.

-Diablos que sí. Es lo único que te pido –reiteró, alargando una mano para posarla en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón-. Deja tu actitud troglodita por un rato y… Cuídame –la última palabra sonó como una perfecta orden, aunque por el temblor en sus dedos sabía que estaba nervioso. Esa apariencia seria y retadora fue su detonante, haciéndolo ceder para entregarle todos los besos que se merecía.

Sabía que Draco le estaba entregando mucho y por eso se juró a sí mismo no fallarle. Eso lo motivó a ralentizar el ritmo de sus besos, seduciéndolo despacio para que confiara en que sería prudente y dedicado en cada parte del proceso. El chico también suavizó sus caricias, peinándole el cabello con cariño y rodeando una de sus piernas con la suya. Harry recorrió afectuosamente su mandíbula, alcanzando los puntos que hacían que Draco tirara la cabeza hacia atrás y respirara entre sus labios a grandes bocanadas. Era un viaje de descubrimiento para ambos y como tal se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutarlo. Despacio y siguiendo el compás de sus besos, fue subiendo la camiseta de su novio, sin que el chico a penas se percatase hasta que bajó todavía más, lamiendo posesivamente su pecho. Draco dio un respingo, apretando y soltando su hombro. Harry se animó a ir más allá, a conseguir algo de lo que se había privado horas atrás en el lavabo. No sabía si tendría algún efecto o si sería bien recibido, pero en cuanto su lengua humedeció el rosáceo pezón de Draco, fue como si el chico se quedara sin aliento y el agarre en su hombro se volvió algo constante. Eso lo incitó a presionarlo todavía más, succionando gentilmente mientras su otra mano acariciaba su torso hasta alcanzar su pezón izquierdo. Ya no era solo su hombro, la mano que se enredaba en su cabello también le daba tirones cada tanto, particularmente cuando apretaba sus sensitivas tetillas.

-Draco… -se las arregló para decir, sobreponiéndose a los suspiros y roncos gimoteos del chico.

-¿Qué?

-Me vas a dejar calvo, cariño –su novio respondió con una inestable risa, palmeándole la cabeza antes de apartar la mano.

-Perdón –tomó eso como su pauta para continuar y se embarcó en la exploración completa del abdomen de su amante.

Vagamente recordó el comentario que alguna vez le hizo sobre su falta de barba, porque en el pecho también era lampiño y el camino parecía continuar así a medida que bajaba entre besos calientes y caricias delicadas en el borde del pantalón del chico. Lamió el esbelto vientre mientras empezaba a dar tirones suaves a la prenda, pero contrario a la reacción anterior, eso pareció tensar a Draco. Su mano volvió sobre su cabello, abriéndose y cerrándose en un movimiento dubitativo entre detenerlo y dejarlo continuar.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó para asegurarse, volviendo a ascender y encontrándose con la mirada cautelosa del rubio.

-Por supuesto –Harry le sonrió tranquilo, besándolo de nueva cuenta y recorriendo su perfil desde la rodilla hasta detenerse en su cadera. Eso provocó un escalofrío en el chico, aunque no parecía tan placentero como debía ser.

Volvió a retroceder y a pesar que Draco se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, de su situación y todo lo que habían compartido hasta ese momento; una parte de su conversación volvió a él con fuerza. _Nunca quise ir más allá. _Eso, sumado a la reacción que recordaba del incidente con el pastel de calabaza, la afirmación de Draco de no sentirse del todo cómodo con el contacto físico… Recordó los inicios de su venganza, cuando afirmó que dejarlo tomar el control sería una _concesión. _¿Acaso no se sentía plenamente conforme al asumir ese rol? Y si era de esa forma, ¿por qué no lo detenía y trataba de dominarlo?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para obtener una respuesta que lo hizo sonreír y lo derritió aún más, lo que era bastante decir para Harry después de una sesión tan intensa de besuqueo. Pero eso también lo exhortó a darle un beso suave antes de efectuar una pregunta decisiva.

-Draco, ¿quieres que cambiemos de posición? –los ojos grises se abrieron de inmediato, mostrando desconcierto y un cierto tinte de miedo.

-¿Qué?

-Te estabas poniendo muy tenso, cariño –informó, decidiendo que le gustaba llamarlo de esa forma. Y se sentía más especial después de reconocer que Draco se preocupaba por él más de lo que demostraba-. Creí que podrías sentirte más seguro si eres quien va arriba –terminó de proponer. Harry no se lo había planteado hasta ese momento, ya que desde su venganza había sido quien tomaba la iniciativa. Pero estar con Draco definitivamente no se sentiría correcto si no lo disfrutaban los dos. Y darle la oportunidad de dominar no parecía una mala alternativa, en absoluto.

-¿Entiendes lo que estás ofreciendo? –preguntó despacio, tras relamer sus labios y suspirar suavemente.

-No sé cómo pasó o si sea conveniente, pero confío en ti –declaró, esbozando una sonrisa dedicada a darle ánimos.

-Harry…

-¿Entonces?

-Tampoco tengo experiencia –así que sí estaba intranquilo por eso. Se le antojo decirle que entre los dos era él quien llevaba más tiempo pensando en los chicos de esa forma y que probablemente estaba mejor instruido al respecto, pero no quiso echar a perder esa aura íntima y única que los envolvía.

-Vayamos con calma. Y recuerda lo que me pediste –contestó, bajándose de su regazo y dejándose caer de espaldas a su lado. Draco respiró con fuerza antes de impulsarse sobre su codo y contemplarlo con innegable amor-. Cuídame. Porque soy capaz de patearte el trasero si lastimas el mío –la hermosa risa de su novio acabó con la tensión restante, devolviendo la expectativa y las ansias al momento.

-Gracias, es justo lo que quería oír antes de mi primera vez –ironizó, finalmente sentándose y, antes de permitirle devolverle el comentario ingenioso, se quitó la camisa con un movimiento decidido. Harry se quedó embobado, silbando con admiración. Sip. Las vistas desde abajo también eran bastante satisfactorias. Draco respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, sentándose sobre él y colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Lo demás también aplica para ti. Puedes pedir que me detenga en cualquier momento.

-Está bien, detente –pidió, con una sonrisa apoderándose de su rostro, porque demonios, la visión del brillante abdomen del chico con puntos sonrosados donde lo había besado, con las mejillas coloradas y esa sonrisa ladina era magnífica.

Harry se volvía a sentir audaz y simplemente sabía que necesitaba descubrir cómo sería cuando Draco se apoderara de cada parte de él.

-¿Qué? Ni siquiera he empezado.

-Por eso, deja de hablar y ven aquí –la sonrisa perversa del Slytherin se amplió, mientras finalmente se decidía a ir por él.

-¿Incluso en la cama tienes que ser tan Gryffindor? –demandó contra sus labios, mordiéndolo juguetonamente.

-¿Incluso en la cama tienes que ser tan charlatán? –devolvió, siendo gloriosamente acallado cuando Draco lo envolvió en un beso muy dedicado, tocando con ternura su costado y sosteniéndolo con dedos temblorosos-. Sigues temblando –resaltó, cuando el rubio se decidió a replicar su tratamiento anterior y empezó a descender por su cuello con ardorosos besos.

-Cállate –Harry rió, sonido que se perdió cuando Draco alcanzó sus tetillas.

De acuerdo, eso era realmente estimulante. Casi no podía creer cómo se las había arreglado el chico para modular su voz, cuando cada roce, succión y lamida descontrolaba aún más el incendio en su interior. Harry echó la cabeza atrás y se aferró a los lados de la cama, apresando el cobertor y rindiéndose a dejar escapar un par de suaves gemidos que surtían el maravilloso efecto de hacer que Draco insistiera en las partes de su cuerpo que lo hacían estremecerse. Supo que esa estrategia de seducción para distraerlo había funcionado cuando se encontró a sí mismo levantando las caderas para que Draco lo despojara del pantalón, llevándose sin remordimientos también su ropa interior. Extrañamente no se sentía expuesto ni intimidado por ello. No mientras contemplaba la mirada posesiva y codiciosa en los oscurecidos ojos grises.

-Pero mira lo que has estado escondiendo, cielo –dijo con una sonrisa que escasamente pudo corresponder. Difícilmente sería capaz de devolver ese gesto cuando los dedos juguetones de su novio se acercaban con delirante lentitud hacia su entrepierna.

-Draco…

-¿Recuerdas cuando insististe para…?

-Por favor –pidió sin aliento, incapaz de esperar para que terminara de molestarlo. Draco alzó las cejas, negando y mordiéndose los labios. Pero fue un amante piadoso y terminó de llegar hasta él, rodeándolo sin titubeos y acariciándolo con la rudeza que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Harry hizo lo único coherente en esas circunstancias: abandonarse a sus manos, desechando el infructuoso nerviosismo. Su pulgar en la punta de su miembro y la forma en que lo masturbaba era infinitamente mejor a hacerlo por su cuenta. Quizás ayudaba que tuviera cierta experiencia en ese aspecto. O quizás solo se debía a que estaba siendo tocado por la persona a la que amaba. Como fuera, el sentimiento se agudizó cuando sintió un ligero toqueteo húmedo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y los cerró al instante cuando los tímidos lengüetazos fueron sucedidos por descuidados besos que iban desde la punta hasta la base de su más que estimulada erección. Harry se mordió el labio, decidido a admirar _eso _que estaba sucediendo en su cadera. Alzó la cabeza solo un poco, contemplando la ávida mirada que Draco dedicaba a lo que estaba haciendo. Después de unos segundos debió sentirse observado, porque lo vio directamente. Los ojos grises habían perdido su clara tonalidad y eran dos pozos que amenazaban con devorarlo. Y Harry se dejaría absorber por ellos todo lo que quisieran. Draco debió comprenderlo, porque una sonrisa taimada fue el preludio de su siguiente movimiento audaz. Gimió con los labios entreabiertos mientras parte de su miembro desaparecía entre los rosáceos labios de su novio. Fue incapaz de seguir viéndolo, pues estaba ocupado manteniendo el aire que escapaba de sus debilitados pulmones. No se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes. De verdad empezaba a temer que perdería la consciencia, porque estaba seguro que esa parte de su anatomía estaba reuniendo más sangre que cualquier otra de su cuerpo. Pero lo que se lo tragó no fue la oscuridad, sino una vorágine de sensaciones demasiado placenteras para ser reales. Draco no había intentado tomarlo por completo con su boca, sino que llegaba hasta la mitad y lo estimulaba con la lengua mientras chupaba, liberándolo dos segundos y volviendo al ataque. A Harry también habían dejado de preocuparle sus gemidos o más precisamente, sus lloriqueos. No cuando las luces de las farolas se difuminaban y se volvían un montón de motitas dispersas al capricho de la enloquecedora boca de su novio. Por eso profirió un sonido inconforme cuando su erección dejó de ser atendida y dejó de sentir su peso sobre sus piernas.

Harry abrió los ojos, encontrando a Draco en la mesa de noche. Ahí hurgaba en su neceser, de donde extrajo una botellita azul con morado que estaba seguro de jamás haber visto. Debía tenerla en algún bolsillo secreto. Le sonrió socarrón cuando regresó a su lado y el chico resopló.

-Cállate.

-No he dicho nada –se defendió, permitiendo que Draco le abriera las piernas.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo –acusó, destapando el bote con los dientes. Eso no debió ser sensual, pero recordar que esa pecaminosa boca acababa de estar sobre él hizo que su erección diera un brinco.

-¿Cuántas veces te masturbaste mientras yo estaba en la otra cama? –cuestionó finalmente, pese a su excitación, a lo que estaba por suceder y a la mirada de advertencia de su adorado novio.

-Ninguna –afirmó contundente, remojándose los dedos con una generosa cantidad de lubricante.

-Imposible.

-Es verdad –sostuvo, recuperando su sonrisa traviesa e instándolo a doblar una pierna. En ese momento sí se empezaba a sentir expuesto, pero contuvo su ansiedad y se dejó guiar-. Podías tentarte si lo hacía –Harry se abstuvo de responder, distrayendo su mente para calmar su nerviosismo.

Entonces se centró en Draco y la botella en sus manos. Si la tenía en su poder desde antes pero no tenía experiencia significaba que había intentado estimularse a sí mismo. La imagen mental del rubio desnudo en la cama opuesta a la suya, masturbándose y penetrándose con los dedos le hizo liberar un gemido mientras su propia entrada era preparada. Eso lo ayudó a mantener sus temores a raya por un momento, aunque fue difícil seguir con su ilusión cuando un delgado dedo se introdujo gradualmente en él, solo un poco cada vez y luego de nuevo. Gruñó bajito, pero fue suficiente para que Draco modificara su estrategia. El rubio volvió a atender su erección, otorgándole los toques que lo habían conducido al borde del abismo mientras su otra mano se encargaba de prepararlo para recibirlo. Pensarlo así lo hizo exhalar con determinación. Pese a la sensación de incomodidad inicial y a la indecisión de cómo demonios se sentiría bien algo más grande que un par de dedos, se esforzó por colaborar. Harry realmente ansiaba unirse con Draco, tomarlo de una forma tan íntima y especial. Por la suavidad de sus caricias y lo que él mismo había declarado, sabía que confiaba en él. Draco no lo lastimaría.

-Harry… -llamó un rato después, ralentizando el movimiento circular de los dedos en su interior-. Dame la mano –obedeció sin adivinar sus intenciones, abriendo los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió algo húmedo en su palma-. ¿Me ayudas? –la lobuna expresión de Draco y la forma en que se paró junto a la cama despojándose de la ropa fue un deleite para su mirada. La erección del chico parecía estar a punto de explotar, con las venas resaltando contra la pálida piel. De la sonrosada punta brotaban unas gotas de pre seminal que lo hicieron tragar la inusitada cantidad de saliva que había acudido a su boca. Definitivamente era algo que quería probar. Aunque quizás tendría que guardar su anhelo para la siguiente vez que estuvieran juntos.

Draco volvió a cubrirlo con su cuerpo y en un movimiento atrevido lo hizo envolverlo, exhalando con placer contra su boca. Harry sintió como su incendio interior volvía a enloquecer, atrapando los labios del chico y moviendo la mano sobre su hinchado miembro. Su piel era suave y se estremecía entre sus dedos, goteando más pre seminal contra su vientre en tanto sus gemidos iban directo a su boca. Harry intentó imitar sus caricias y añadir lo que hacía usualmente para estimularse a sí mismo. También copió otra de las posturas favoritas de Draco al besarlo, rodeándolo con una pierna para acercarlo más. Eso ocasionó que sus erecciones se rozaran y su beso terminó por culpa de un gemido doble que lo hizo perder la cabeza. El deseo pitaba en sus oídos y la emoción bulló incontenible en su pecho, en su estómago, en sus venas.

-Estoy listo –afirmó en un murmullo, instándolo a continuar.

-Harry –su nombre fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta, seguido de un ardiente beso que le prometía retribuir a su confianza y cuidarlo en todo momento. Harry no dudó de que sería así.

Draco siguió el mismo patrón que cuando lo había penetrado con sus dedos, yendo despacio, sin dejar de alternar con besos y caricias para tranquilizarlo y mantenerlo excitado. Harry notó su dedicación por hacerlo lo más placentero posible y también luchó por no resistirse, aflojándose lo más que podía. Sin embargo, sentía un dolor abrasador atravesándolo y no pudo evitar quejarse, apuñando los ojos y aferrándose a los hombros de su novio. Draco se detuvo a la mitad, dedicándose exclusivamente a masturbarlo y besarle el cuello, la clavícula… Regresó a sus labios con roces lentos y amorosos que le pedían permiso y perdón al mismo tiempo. Harry sonrió contra su boca pese a la incomodidad y lo rodeó con la otra pierna, animándolo a continuar. Fue besado dulcemente un poco más antes de quedarse sin aliento. El último empujón de Draco terminó por abrirlo, enterrándose en él y dejando a su paso punzadas dolorosas y ardientes. Harry se mantuvo respirando fuerte, tratando de sobreponerse a esas sensaciones. Lo que al principio había hecho amainar su erección lo puso más duro en ese momento. Porque el malestar quedaba en un segundo plano comparado con la relevancia de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encendió todavía más cuando el rubio alzó el rostro, seguramente para cerciorarse de su bienestar. Saber que la mirada nublada y los gestos de doloroso placer de Draco eran gracias a él, que ambos estaban viviendo eso por primera vez… Sintió que su miembro se estremecía entre sus cuerpos. Y eso animó a su amante a volver a moverse. Aunque se esforzaba por ser gentil, sus primeros roces estuvieron plagados de escozor y molestia. Harry cerró los ojos, considerando que relajarse era lo que necesitaba para empezar a disfrutarlo, pero su hipótesis se hizo añicos cuando Draco cambió la forma de sus embestidas y alcanzó un punto en su interior que lo hizo gemir involuntariamente.

Después de eso, lo único que sucedió fue la constante e irremediable transformación de Harry a una masa de terminaciones nerviosas sobre estimuladas y músculos fundidos. Draco lo adoró con profundas estocadas, entregándole suspiros roncos y gemidos entrecortados. Harry se abrazó a él sin reservas, creyendo que terminaría deshecho con cada chispazo de inmensurable placer que recorría su cuerpo y llevaba al límite su erección. Hacer algo más que apretar su espalda y susurrar su nombre parecía erróneo, así que se mantuvo llamándolo con voz ahogada, rogándole que se detuviera y deseando con el alma que eso nunca acabara. El esfuerzo por contenerse debía ser demencial para Draco, por lo que lo compensaba besándole el rostro, el cuello y los hombros, mordiéndolo ansiosamente y lamiendo su piel lastimada después. Sabía que estaban perdidos desde el inicio, probablemente desde que se quitó la camiseta, pero eso fue más evidente a medida que su vaivén se intensificaba y lo escuchaba gruñir para frenar sus movimientos.

-Está bien… Está bien… -cedió con voz entrecortada, arañándolo persuasivamente para que comprendiera que podía soportarlo, que recibiría lo que quisiera entregarle.

¿Estúpida valentía Gryffindor o pasión irrefrenable por su amado? La razón no importaba. Y no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarla cuando Draco apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo sometió a un ritmo frenético y despiadado. Harry enterró la cabeza en la almohada, gimiendo con alivio mientras su miembro brincaba entre ambos. Eso debió llamar la atención de Draco, que suavizó un poco su acometida y trasladó una mano hacia su punzante erección. Un par de caricias temblorosas fueron lo que necesitaba para ser sacudido por la ambivalente sensación de tortura y alivio, mientras finalmente alcanzaba el tan ansiado orgasmo en manos de su amante. Fue como si desfalleciera, vaciándose como no lo había hecho en años y olvidando preocuparse por la timidez. Harry había alcanzado su nirvana y se sentía jodidamente bien. En medio de su majestuoso paraíso personal percibió como Draco se agrandaba todavía más dentro de él y la caliente humedad entre sus muslos le informó que también lo había conseguido. Siguió gimiendo a medida que lo llenaba, reposando todo su peso sobre él.

Harry conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro, aguardando porque el chico pudiera moverse. Le dio un par de palmaditas juguetonas en la espalda que intentaban transmitir un "bien hecho, camarada". La hermosa risa enronquecida de Draco resonó contra su pecho y se clavó directo en su corazón.

* * *

Estaba por quedarse dormido, arrullado con el golpeteo del corazón de Harry y relajado por los círculos que el chico dibujaba en su espalda desnuda cuando un detalle muy importante lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-Eres un desconsiderado –acusó, habiendo recuperado su contundente tono de voz tras reposar un rato en silencio. En ausencia de respuesta por parte de su novio, le dio un mordisco en el pecho.

-¿Por qué me maltratas? –inquirió con un quejido, por lo que le otorgó un suave beso antes de explicar su ataque.

-No te culparía por haberlo olvidado después de lo que sucedió, pero te hice una confesión importante y no respondiste nada.

Decirle que lo amaba no había estado en sus planes para esa noche, _demonios que no_, pero lo había hecho. Y lo menos que Harry podía hacer, como el caballero que se suponía que era, debía ser responder adecuadamente a su confesión.

-¿No lo hice? –tuvo el descaro de preguntar, jugando a hacerse el desentendido. Aunque también amaba esa parte de él, quería escucharlo. En esa noche plagada de primeras veces, Draco realmente necesitaba que lo dijera abiertamente, solo para él.

-No, te abalanzaste sobre mí y me arrebataste la inocencia –acusó, fingiendo esconder el rostro con profunda timidez. Harry se echó a reír, deleitando sus oídos y abrazándolo más estrechamente.

-¿No crees que soy yo quien tiene que decir eso? –Draco se mordió el labio, deteniéndose un momento antes de contestar.

La propuesta de Harry para cambiar de posición al notar su incomodidad lo había tomado por sorpresa, cuando creyó que probablemente se retractaría si se lo pedía. Había logrado entenderlo de formas impensadas. La manera en que se preocupaba por él lo había hecho sentir tan amado y cuidado… Por eso insistiría para reclamar lo único que le debía, con más razón después de lo que habían compartido.

-Responde, idiota –presionó sutilmente. El chico demoró algunos segundos para hablar, acariciándole el brazo y besándole la cabeza antes de decir:

-Draco, acabo de hacer el amor contigo. ¿No es suficiente respuesta? –se sintió enrojecer por esa alusión tan directa a su primera experiencia íntima.

Pero Draco Malfoy no era una persona que cediera fácilmente. Por eso, pese al rubor y la chispeante felicidad en su pecho, alzó el rostro y mantuvo su postura retadora.

-Ya veo. Quieres hacer que lo admita –comprendió, sonriendo con cariño y apartándole unos mechones de la cara.

-Es más divertido cuando es un juego de dos, ¿no te parece? –pinchó, esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa.

Lo había sentido en cada caricia, lo leía en los brillantes ojos esmeralda y solo aguardaba dichoso para finalmente escucharlo.

-Draco, mi maquiavélico y hermoso novio –inició, acompañando sus afectuosas palabras con toques suaves en su mejilla-. Luz de mis días… -de acuerdo, eso era un poco cursi, pero podía soportarlo tratándose de Harry-. Linda esposa y futura madre de… -resopló, pellizcándolo con recriminación por jugar en un momento así. El Gryffindor se quejó, atrapando su mano para que no pudiera volver a atacarlo.

-Te lo merecías –sentenció, aunque se acercó arrepentido y le dio un ligero beso, disculpándose por su brusquedad. Al fin y al cabo, Harry había resultado más… _magullado _por sus actividades recientes. Y él tenía que protegerlo, no lastimarlo más. De nuevo, fue como si leyera en sus ojos y aceptó con una sonrisa su disculpa. Lo siguiente que hizo se quedaría con Draco por mucho tiempo, como una de esas memorias especiales que podría evocar para conjurar a su mapache gordo.

Harry volvió a tocarle amorosamente el rostro, deteniéndose en su mentón y anclando su mirada, con el destello infernal que siempre había maravillado a Draco y que _demonios_, parecía estar dirigido solo a él.

-Te amo –pronunció sin dudar, obsequiándole una sonrisa amplia y satisfecha que combinaba perfectamente con la que Draco sabía que se había apoderado de su rostro-. Te amo, maldita sea –reiteró, haciéndolo reír. Su jodido corazón volvía a saltar descaradamente, atrapado por la magnífica fuerza de atracción de Harry-. Si lo piensas bien, esto es como una noche de bodas. Ya fuimos bendecidos por la casa de Sahegoro y hemos consumado la unión –el rubio bufó exasperado, pero no fue inmune a la risa cercana y ligera de su amado.

-Eres un idiota, Harry.

-Oye… tengo hambre –dijo, con un gesto inadvertidamente tierno. Entonces se relamió los labios y el rubor restante en sus bronceadas mejillas se acentuó-. Además, probablemente debería limpiarme un poco…

-Ah –respondió sencillamente, también sintiéndose enrojecer violentamente. Había estado tan relajado y satisfecho después de lo que compartieron, que olvidó por completo ese detalle. Se reprochó con una mueca, considerando que tampoco le había preguntado cómo se sentía o si lo había disfrutado, demasiado enfrascado en obtener su ansiada confesión-. Harry…

-Estoy bien, solo quiero algunos panecillos y una taza de té –Draco alzó las cejas, asintiendo e incorporándose, feliz de poder hacer eso por él y de notar que se sentía suficientemente cómodo para pedírselo.

-Como quieras. Pero tendrás que decirme donde escondes tus provisiones –aceptó de inmediato, empezando a buscar su ropa.

-Uhm. No estoy seguro de confiar en ti hasta ese punto –admitió dubitativo. Draco volteó a verlo, con un gesto de reproche. Harry seguía sonriendo y le arrojó la parte inferior de su pijama.

-Gracias –lo recibió con fastidio, decidiendo que no sería tan terrible dormir sin ropa interior una noche.

-En el tercer cajón del mueble junto al fregadero. Tiene un fondo falso, solo necesitas apartar un tablón –reveló con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –cuestionó irónicamente, aunque estaba un tanto asombrado al descubrir que se había tomado tantas molestias para esconder su comida.

Draco terminó de ponerse la camisa, volteando hacia el sonriente chico en la cama. Sabía que era estúpido sentirse tímido después de lo que habían vivido, pero contrario a Harry –que debía tener práctica tras tantos años visitando la casa Weasley- no estaba acostumbrado a desnudarse frente a otros. Ni siquiera en el dormitorio de Slytherin solía hacerlo.

-Eh… ¿quieres que te ayude con eso? –ofreció, cediendo a una nueva ola de bochorno. Aunque estaba cubierto con las mantas, algunas gotas delatoras se apreciaban en el estómago de Harry. Sabía que era semen de su novio, ya que él había terminado dentro…

-No te preocupes, cariño. Yo me encargo mientras traes la comida –Draco asintió, agradeciéndole interiormente por no hacer bromas sobre su turbación.

Se desorientó un poco cuando salió de la habitación, aunque debió haber sido obvio. La sala común estaba pacifica, el fuego en el hogar dotaba de una tenue iluminación la estancia y ya no había rastro del festejo de más temprano. Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la cocina, poniendo el agua a hervir antes de buscar el escondite de Harry. Tal como le había indicado, encontró una generosa dotación de comida, un tanto apretujada en el fondo real del cajón. Sirvió panecillos, algunas galletas y preparó las tazas. Mordisqueó una magdalena mientras esperaba, reconociendo que también estaba hambriento. No era nada extraño, considerando que ambos habían realizado actividades extenuantes. El indicio de un sonrojo en su rostro se extendió cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. ¿Harry estaba tan famélico que prefirió alcanzarlo en la cocina en lugar de esperar?

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde… y con esa cara de idiota? –preguntó Blaise, con una media sonrisa torcida que lo hizo resoplar fastidiado.

-No es asunto tuyo –quiso mandarlo al diablo políticamente, pero la forma en que su amigo alzó una ceja y sus ojos oscuros brillaron divertidos le informó que eso no sería posible.

-Iba a preguntar si comer un bocadillo nocturno era una nueva manía tuya, pero… Ese cabello despeinado, las marcas en tu cuello y la camisa que usas me dicen que no has dormido ni cinco minutos –finalizó con una sonrisa astuta, dejándolo atrapado entre la vergüenza y el hastío. ¿Qué había de malo con su pijama? Draco agachó la cabeza y contuvo el aliento cuando reconoció el dibujo de un conejo. Se había puesto la camisa de Harry.

-Vete a la mierda, Blaise –fue todo lo que atinó a contestar, luchando contra el indeseado enrojecimiento de su rostro que desató la risa del maldito italiano.

-Sabes, después de lo que dijeron en la pijamada me quedé preguntándome si también habían mentido sobre sus asuntos… íntimos. Pero veo que sí le has hincado el diente a tu _adorado _Harry –siguió, burlándose despiadado. Si estando en compañía de Pansy era descarado, en ausencia de la chica se volvía totalmente desvergonzado.

-Blaise… -gruñó, pero al observarlo se dio cuenta del aire de camaradería del chico, más allá de su expresión de malvada diversión-. En realidad, nunca habíamos llegado a tanto.

-Si hablas en pasado es por algo –comprendió con expresión perspicaz, yendo a servirse un vaso de agua-. No me refería a eso cuando les dije que usaran la habitación sabiamente, pero… Enhorabuena, supongo.

-Jódete.

-Yo no tengo que decirte eso, ¿verdad? –continuó con una sonrisa maliciosa. La tetera pitó convenientemente, evitándole tener que responder. Draco terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, sirviendo las dos tazas y arreglando todo en la bandeja-. Cuídalo, tengo la sensación de que Pansy te patearía el trasero si le haces daño –aconsejó inesperadamente, tras acabarse su agua.

-¿Y tú? –inquirió, tomando la charola y enfrentándolo. Sabía que su amiga lo quería muchísimo, pero también había notado que parecía haber desarrollado cierto apego por Harry. Por lo que sentía curiosidad sobre la postura de Blaise al respecto, en ese momento en que ya conocía toda la verdad sobre su relación.

-Yo lo patearía a él, Draco –replicó sin titubear.

-Buenas noches, Blaise –se despidió con una sonrisa, marchando hacia donde su novio lo esperaba, quizás ya impacientemente.

Cuando Draco regresó a su nueva habitación, Harry seguía en la cama, pero ya no quedaba signo alguno de su encuentro. Las sábanas estaban impecables y el chico vestía únicamente su pantalón de pijama, con el abdomen descubierto. Eventualmente se acostumbraría eso, supuso. No tardaron mucho en acabar con todos los bocadillos, era evidente que el Gryffindor no había mentido al decir que estaba hambriento. Le comentó de pasada su encuentro con Blaise y después se distrajeron hablando de otras cosas hasta que el té se acabó y él abandonó la bandeja en la mesa de la salita.

-¿Estás bien? –insistió, acomodando las almohadas y acercándose a su lado de la cama. Al parecer se quedaría con la izquierda, ya que Harry parecía muy cómodo arrellanado a la derecha.

-Sí, cariño. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Dime si necesitas algo –instó una vez más, desdoblando la cobija y cubriéndolos a ambos.

-Lo único que necesito es descansar. Y que estés aquí junto a mí.

Draco se acercó sin dudar. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tibio y lo envolvió con afecto, tal como le gustaba. Le besó la frente, peinando sus cabellos casi con devoción. Cerró los ojos y suspiró contra su pecho, embebiéndose del aroma del chico, encontrando cierta esencia de sí mismo en él. Rememoró la primera vez que lo había abrazado así, después del incidente con la pasiflora. ¿Ya lo amaba entonces? No estaba desesperado por ponerle una fecha de inicio a sus sentimientos, pero resultaba interesante pensar en todo lo que habían vivido y que en algún punto entre su venganza y esa noche él genuinamente le había abierto su corazón. Y Harry no lo había defraudado. Al contrario, también le permitió conocerlo honestamente, depositando en él su confianza y sosteniéndolo con seguridad justo como en ese momento. Lo amaba por quien era, no por lo que se esperaba que fuera. Ni siquiera por lo que él mismo mostraba a los demás. Harry simplemente se las había arreglado para evadir sus defensas y mostrarle lo maravilloso que podía ser entregarse sin reservas. Los demás tenían razón, se entendían a un nivel insospechado y en ese instante se encontró deseando que eso durara mucho tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Harry en voz baja, todavía peinándolo ociosamente. Draco sabía por el ritmo de su corazón que el chico no dormía, por eso no le sorprendió cuando le lazó esa interrogante. Debía haber estado pensando algo similar a lo que ocupaba su mente. Por eso y porque con él no tenía nada que pretender, contestó sinceramente:

-Creo que empiezo a olvidar cuánto solía odiarte –sinceramente a su manera, por supuesto. Harry rió, alborotándole el cabello juguetonamente.

-Vamos, ¿en serio? –asintió contra su pecho, sonriente-. Parece que solo era tensión sexual insatisfecha, ¿no crees? –propuso, en tono divertido.

-Yo puedo decirte que no lo era –denegó, disfrutando de seguir llevándole la contraria de vez en cuando.

-¿Y qué sientes ahora por mí? –ah, había llegado la inevitable venganza de su novio por persuadirlo para declararle su amor. Todavía sin perder la sonrisa, le lanzó una nueva pregunta:

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No estaría preguntando si no –Draco se mordió el labio. Le encantaban esas respuestas retadoras y la forma en que jamás se retractaba cuando de molestarlo se trataba. Porque entonces tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de ello. Por eso retrocedió un poco, manteniendo el abrazo pero queriendo atestiguar la reacción de Harry ante lo que estaba por decir.

-Pensando en ello, no ha cambiado en mucho la forma en que me siento respecto a ti.

-¡No puede ser verdad! –reaccionó, sin que eso afectara su sonrisa. El resplandor cálido y apacible de su mirada indicaba que sabía que estaba bromeando con él.

-Sigo queriendo ser muy rudo contigo –explicó, acariciándole el pecho y ladeando el rostro, jugando a seducirlo-. Aunque antes eso significaba golpearte hasta dejarte inconsciente… –esas imágenes parecían cada vez más lejanas y difíciles de evocar, opacadas por los recuerdos de las últimas semanas. Supuso que eso también era inevitable-. Y ahora te tomaría sin piedad hasta la extenuación –concluyó con voz enronquecida, volviendo a olvidarse del pudor y deleitándose con el brillo hechizante en los amados ojos esmeralda. Harry se echó a reír, negando mientras se mordía el sonrosado labio inferior.

-Demonios, cariño –dijo finalmente, conservando su hermosa sonrisa-. Eso no debería excitarme tanto –Draco acompañó su risa, dejando de juguetear con su pecho y trasladando la mano hasta su hombro desnudo.

Sí, amaría acostumbrarse a que Harry durmiera así. Aunque se aseguraría de que vistiera una camiseta en caso de ir por un bocadillo nocturno.

-Maldito degenerado –acusó con una falsa mirada de censura.

-¿Quién me hizo así? –demandó, teniendo la osadía de acunar descaradamente su trasero. Draco rió encantado antes de asumir su ineludible culpabilidad:

-Yo –declaró triunfal. Porque él había conseguido que el chico que corrió asustado tras sentir su erección por primera vez ahora la observara con abrasador deseo-. De verdad te odié cuando dijiste que siempre sería tu primer chico –admitió, recordando con claridad el vacío en el que se había sentido caer esa noche.

-Intentaba coquetear contigo.

-Lo sé. Pero la simple idea de que podrías amar a alguien más… Quería quemar todo este maldito castillo y besarte hasta que comprendieras que nadie podría ofrecerte lo mismo que yo –terminó con una mueca, su parte Slytherin reclamándole por hablar tan descuidadamente; pero su parte Sahegoro felicitándolo por confiar en su amante, sabiendo que Harry no se burlaría ni lo recriminaría por ello.

De hecho, lo que Draco recibió fue un dulce y amoroso beso. Y después, la deslumbrante sonrisa del Gryffindor, que declaró algo inconcebible:

-Eres tan malditamente adorable cuando dices esas cosas.

-Adorable mi trasero.

-Sí, puedo dar buena fe de eso –infló las mejillas, resentido por su desvergüenza, pero terminó riendo junto a él.

-Ya basta, déjame dormir –renegó, tratando de alejarse, pero Harry se aferró más a él.

-Tú no irás a ningún lado. Te quedarás aquí por el resto de la noche –comunicó, empujándolo contra su pecho y cubriéndolo posesivamente con una pierna. Draco sonrió abiertamente entre ese apretujado abrazo.

-¿Por el resto del curso? –propuso, también rodeándolo y apoyando la frente contra su clavícula.

-¿Qué tal por el resto de la vida? –con eso volvió a morderse el labio, rememorando lo que había estado pensando antes de ser interrumpido por Harry.

-No estamos ahí aún –dijo de todas formas.

-Me rompes.

-No es la primera vez –murmuró, lo que le ganó que su novio le puyara las costillas, haciéndolo retorcerse y reírse contra su piel. Terminó todavía más enredado con él, respirando feliz entre sus brazos.

-Te odio, Malfoy –sonrió, echando la cabeza atrás y dejándose absorber por los amorosos ojos de su chico.

-Yo te odio más –agregó con una sonrisa satisfecha, adelantándose para compartir un beso suave con sabor a galletas de mantequilla.

-Haré que lleguemos ahí.

-¿A dónde? –Harry sonrió de lado, besándole la nariz y asintiendo decidido.

-A ese lugar donde quieras quedarte a mi lado por el resto de la vida.

_Ya estamos ahí_, podría haberle informado. Sin embargo…

-No la tendrás tan fácil –advirtió, alzando una ceja con seriedad.

-Era de suponerse.

-Aunque podría hacer una _concesión _–su novio sonrió, volviendo a acariciarle el cabello y contemplándolo con afecto mientras preguntaba:

-¿Y cuál sería?

-Dejaré que estés a mi lado y me consientas todo lo que quieras –informó, con el mismo tono en que habían acordado los términos de su venganza hacía tantos meses.

-¿Seguro que podrás soportarlo?

-Ponme a prueba –Harry le dedicó una maravillosa sonrisa antes de acomodarlo contra su pecho de nuevo, acariciándole con adoración el cabello y la espalda. Suspiró sus aromas mezclados y añadió en voz baja:- Puedo verlo.

-¿Qué?

-Desear que esto dure mucho tiempo –dejando los juegos atrás, creía que el chico realmente debía saber eso. Que lo suyo no era un amor de colegio, algo para pasar el rato o con fecha de caducidad.

-Te amo, Draco.

-No pares –respondió sin aliento, apretando los labios para contener todos los besos que quería darle. Harry estaba muy cansado y al día siguiente los esperaba una jornada completa de clases.

-¿De acariciarte hasta que te duermas?

-De amarme –susurró. El Draco de hacía unos años se hubiese sentido mortificado y hasta humillado por decirle algo así al mismísimo Harry Potter, pero el de ese momento se sentía orgulloso de poder mostrar cierto grado de vulnerabilidad y saber que su novio lo seguiría amando a pesar de todo.

-Tú tampoco –pidió tras algunos segundos en silencio. Draco asintió. No era una promesa de amor como tal, tampoco un compromiso, pero era algo en lo que creía. El suspiro de Harry contra su cabeza le reveló que él también creía en ello, que habían entregado más que sus cuerpos esa noche.

-Lo juro por la casa de Sahegoro –proclamó solemne, finalizando con su conversación más íntima cuando ambos se echaron a reír.

* * *

**Notas finales: **no puedo decirles lo increíble y maravilloso que fue escribir este final. Quería algo dulce, pero también sensual y no sé, me gustó tanto que fui incapaz de dividir el capítulo. Espero que también lo hayan disfrutado. Y vaya, ¿se acabó la historia? Sí y no. Si bien este era el capítulo final, permítanme invitarlos una semana más para el epílogo. Entonces sí nos despediremos como es debido. Por última vez: nos leemos el siguiente viernes.

Allyselle


	30. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Harry, Draco y compañía son propiedad de JK y sus socios. Yo solo comparto mis historias por amor a la pareja y al fandom.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡llegamos a los 200 reviews! Muchísimas gracias. Es una felicidad enorme saber que les gustó tanto el capítulo final, así que con mucho cariño les entrego también este epílogo.

* * *

**Epílogo. Y pelearon felices por siempre…**

Draco se limpió el sudor de la frente, moviendo los hombros y haciendo una mueca por la punzada molesta en su espalda. Hacía mucho que no trabajaba tanto. Realmente, cuando Harry dijo que pintar y decorar sin usar magia sería _una experiencia irrepetible que recordarían por siempre, _debió imponerse y persuadirlo para aceptar lo que él proponía. Pero había sido débil ante la sonrisa emocionada y el matiz entrañable casi infantil en los ojos de su novio. Por eso había cedido, aunque cada músculo de su espalda y sus brazos lo estaba resintiendo en ese momento. Suspiró un par de veces, sopesando sus opciones. La habitación que estaba pintando sería su oficina, pasaría muchas horas estudiando ahí. Además, sería el sitio donde podría huir cuando discutiera con Harry. Debía quedar impecable y esperaba que fuera de las primeras en estar listas. Considerándolo así, Draco tenía poder absoluto para elegir cómo y de qué forma quería que esa estancia fuera decorada. Por ello colocó el rodillo dentro del bote de pintura y se asomó a la puerta antes de enfrentarse a la pared, varita en mano.

Cinco minutos después, se felicitaba por tan sabia resolución. Las paredes lucían uniformes y brillantes, no había indeseadas gotas desperdigadas y solo restaba esperar a que se secaran. Asintió satisfecho, dispuesto a hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry sobre los espacios restantes. Regresó tranquilamente a la sala de estar, donde lo había dejado taladrando algunos agujeros para los cuadros que colocarían. Sin embargo, lo que ocupaba a su chico en ese instante era un espantoso y aparentemente pesado trozo de tela. Arrugó la nariz, centrándose en los revuelos ridículos y el color paliducho de las que seguramente eran un ejemplar de las peores cortinas que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera la forma en que la camiseta de algodón marcaba los brazos y la fuerte espalda de su novio lo distraía de tan atroz harapo.

-Son horribles –sentenció sin titubear cuando Harry dejó de batallar con ellas. El chico se bajó de la escalerilla dando unos pasos atrás y negando.

-¿Qué? ¡Quedan perfectas!

-Son demasiado… alegres –siguió despotricando, entrecerrando los ojos con un mohín disgustado-. Y transparentes. ¿No se supone que la función de las cortinas es bloquear el sol?

-¡Por favor! Creí que habíamos rentado este pent-house por sus magníficas vistas –gesticuló, moviendo una de ellas y dejándolo dar un vistazo a la ciudad, cuyos edificios recibían el brillo dorado-naranja del atardecer-. ¿Y tú quieres bloquearla con cortinas oscuras?

-¡No quiero salir medio dormido o con resaca y que se me quemen los ojos! –renegó. Sabía que el argumento de Harry era coherente y que probablemente tenía razón, pero seguía sudando y empezaba a estar muy hambriento para retroceder ante una explicación racional.

-¡Eso no va a pasar, no exageres! –el resoplido exasperado de Harry le hizo vibrar el pecho de irritación. ¿Se atrevía a pasar de su opinión como si fuera algo irrelevante?

-¡Por esto insistí en que te mudaras conmigo! –renegó, cruzándose de brazos y decidiendo fervientemente que no haría nada más si Harry no renunciaba a su postura insensata de trabajar sin magia.

_Experiencia irrepetible y una mierda_, pensó cada vez más encolerizado.

-¡Vivías con tus padres! –qué maravilloso, Harry se daba el lujo de responder a su cansancio y malestar enojándose, como si no fuera su culpa que él estuviera tan agotado.

-¿Y eso qué? Al menos nos ahorraríamos lo del alquiler –escupió, alzando el mentón y añadiendo con saña:- Sabes que redujeron mi presupuesto desde que supieron que salgo contigo.

-¿Vas a reclamar por eso ahora? –Harry ya no hablaba bruscamente, sino que contuvo su tono y lo observó con cierto indicio de dolor.

Demonios que no. No iba a ser manipulado de nuevo ni se iba a disculpar por lo que había dicho.

-¡Estoy renunciando a mucho por ti! –recordó-. ¡¿Por qué no puedo elegir las malditas cortinas?! –no sabía en qué momento lo había decidido, pero si Harry insistía en imponerle más cosas, Draco se daría media vuelta y volvería a la mansión familiar, donde no tenía que hacer más que tronar los dedos para conseguir lo que quería. Su novio necesitaría mimarlo mucho y tratarlo con increíble afecto para que él accediera a…

-¿Sabes qué? Vete al diablo –lo contempló boquiabierto-. Si tanto te molesta el alquiler y las cortinas, viviré solo.

Eso no era lo que… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así?

-¡No! –Rechazó, dando un paso más y enfrentándolo con el ceño fruncido-. No, ¡tú no puedes vivir sin mí!

-¿Quién carajos crees que eres? –desestimó con un insensible ademán, resoplando nuevamente de esa forma que hacía pitar los oídos de Draco.

-¡Solo repito lo que dijiste anoche! –recordó, inflando el pecho e irguiendo la espalda. Harry tenía que pedir perdón en ese instante o…

-Si vamos a empezar con eso, necesitaré una banshee para replicar tus gritos –Draco se quedó sin aliento, indignado por su desvergüenza e ingratitud. ¿Cómo se le ocurría mancillar su gloriosa y sagrada unión con un comentario irónico tan estúpido? Harry estaba siendo inconsciente y grosero con sus sentimientos.

-Maldito Gryffindor –masculló, apretando los dientes y respirando despacio para contenerse de empujarlo hasta que se retractara de su insolencia-. Tienes razón, me largo –decidió impulsivamente. Aunque el pinchazo en su pecho fuera todavía más lacerante que el de su espalda, no permitiría que desdeñara su esfuerzo y su dedicación.

-¿Qué? Draco… ¡Regresa aquí! –en respuesta a lo que parecía una jodida orden, caminó más rápido. A la mierda Harry y su estúpido departamento.

-¡Me largo! ¡Ni sueñes que me quedaré contigo después de esto! –estaba a dos pasos de la puerta cuando los brazos del troglodita lo rodearon y fue forzado a recibir un par de besos que pretendían aplacar su ira.

-Por favor, cariño –murmuró, apoyando el mentón contra su hombro. Draco dejó de batallar, permitiéndole que lo envolviera y se disculpara apropiadamente-. Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

-¿Me pides que me vaya y ahora suplicas? –señaló, disfrutando de las persuasivas caricias de su chico.

-Bueno… Puedo soportar ser quien suplica en el día –el rubio dio un respingo, apartándose de un tirón y acusándolo con la mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a jactarse de eso? Draco había sido un idiota al permitirle…

-Jódete, Potter –apretó los labios, aspirando patéticamente y decidido a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-¡Draco!

-¡Quédate con tu jodido pent-house y disfruta de tu cama vacía! –Harry suavizó su expresión, dando un suspiro y tendiéndole la mano.

-Perdón, no volveré a hacer comentarios de ese tipo –intentó conciliar, con una tentativa sonrisa. Draco se aclaró la garganta, aceptando que también estaba actuando un poquitín exagerado por algo que había comenzado con unas simples cortinas.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Ven aquí –contuvo el aliento dos segundos, pero volvió a los brazos de su amado. Harry le acariciaba la espalda, besando un lado de su cabeza. Quizás podría dejar atrás su cansancio si eso se prolongaba… Tampoco rechazaría un masaje en sus adoloridos músculos-. Sabes que te amo.

-¿Mucho? –murmuró, relajándose contra su cuerpo.

-Más que eso.

-Entonces, ¿me dejarás elegir las cortinas? –preguntó suavemente, pensando que podrían negociar eso tras haber sosegado sus arranques de furia.

-¿No podrías darle una oportunidad a estas? –devolvió Harry, también con intención persuasiva.

-Iba a negarme de inmediato –respondió tras reflexionarlo un momento, rodeándolo con los brazos y ocultando una sonrisa contra el cabello del chico-. Pero te di la oportunidad a ti y no ha resultado tan mal, así que quizás… -sin embargo, las gentiles caricias de Harry se detuvieron y también percibió como se tensaba frente a él.

-¿Me acabas de comparar con unas cortinas? –inquirió en el tono contenido que indicaba que esperaba que lo retirara. ¿Por qué se tomaba tan en serio un comentario ligero? Harry también estaba sobre reaccionando a sus palabras.

-Unas inesperadamente buenas cortinas –agregó, empleando una entonación cálida que conmoviera a su novio.

-Pensándolo bien, la cama vacía suena genial -algo que, por supuesto, fue ignorado por el ingrato y conflictivo Gryffindor. El moreno se alejó indolente, viéndolo con reproche-. Haz lo que quieras, yo iré a poner las cortinas del baño. Tal vez esas sí las elegí bien –se contuvo de rodar los ojos, tratando de no empeorar las cosas y optó por bromear, para acabar con esa ridícula situación.

-Si tienen patos u ositos, mejor no las saques del empaque –advirtió con pretendida desgana, pero la mirada malhumorada que recibió fue bastante real. Harry volvió a resoplar y empezó a caminar sin dirigirle una palabra más-. ¡Era una broma! ¡Harry, no me dejes hablando solo! –Siendo absoluta y caprichosamente ignorado, Draco lo siguió sintiendo que su enfado podría volver en cualquier momento-. ¡POTTER!

-Si vas a seguirme que sea para ayudar, porque… -ante esa instrucción, detuvo su andar porque _al diablo con eso. _Lo único que quería era una ducha fría, una abundante comida y dormir confortablemente. Y empezaba a frustrarse porque de poder elegir, quería hacer todo eso en compañía del idiota que seguía viéndolo con molestia-. Ah, ¿así que te irás? –Simplemente asintió, resignado a que tendría que hacer todo solo y…-. ¡Draco! ¡Trae tu trasero aquí! ¡No haré todo el trabajo! –esa queja lo hizo detenerse abruptamente, volteando con el malhumor que Harry se las había arreglado para reavivar. No le gustaba lo que estaba sugiriendo, porque era completamente injusto. Draco Malfoy no huía del trabajo duro, aunque sí de lo que consideraba innecesario.

Pero ya no tenía paciencia para intentar explicar su malestar, así que con total ironía y ferocidad exclamó:

-¡No te molesta cuando yo hago todo el trabajo! –se sintió enrojecer de cólera, porque la mirada infernal de Harry le provocaba furia, no otra cosa, _maldita sea_. Y terminó por cumplir su amenaza de largarse de ahí.

O eso habría hecho, de no ser porque volvió a ser atrapado en un rudo abrazo que él ya no quería.

-¡Suéltame, cavernícola!

-Tú no irás a ningún lado –Harry lo apretujaba _incómodamente_ contra su cuerpo, olfateando _desagradablemente_ su cuello y manoseando _indecentemente _su trasero.

-Ya verás que sí… -volvió a tratar de alejarlo, pero el cabrón se había vuelto todavía más fuerte que él-. ¡Y deja en paz mi trasero! ¡No puedes toquetearme mientras peleamos!

-Era verdad, rubio escandaloso.

-¿Qué? –Draco se quedó quieto en su lugar, respirando fuerte y comenzando a decidir en qué parte mordería a Harry por llamarlo de esa forma.

-Lo que dije anoche era verdad. No puedo vivir sin ti –suspiró hondo, renunciando a su vengativo mordisco, dejándose acunar por las palabras y los roces suaves de su amante.

-¿Me llamaste "rubio escandaloso"? –preguntó de todas formas, con la voz enronquecida y sin devolverle el abrazo.

-Mi rubio escandaloso.

-¿Se supone que eso lo hace mejor?

-Debería, porque quiere decir que también amo esa parte de ti –chasqueó la lengua, aunque la calidez en su pecho lo animó a levantar las manos y apoyarlas en las caderas del chico.

-Harry…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo, aunque tu gusto en cortinas sea pésimo –cualquier otro novio conciliador habría dejado pasar eso, preocupado por no reavivar el conflicto, pero él no era cualquiera. Y Harry tampoco se caracterizaba por ser alguien rencoroso, porque rió por primera vez después de escucharlo-. Y no me quiero ir –añadió entonces, apoyando la frente contra su clavícula y recibiendo un delicado beso a un lado de la cabeza.

-Sé que no.

-Tampoco te culpo por la actitud de mis padres –dijo honestamente.

-Gracias por decirlo –con su arrebato de rabia extinto, reconoció el alivio y genuina gratitud en la voz de su novio. Por eso buscó los acogedores ojos verdes, que lo observaban con cariño.

-No dejemos que unas cortinas nos separen –pidió con una sonrisa, disfrutando de escuchar nuevamente la encantadora risa de Harry.

-¡Lo que unió una venganza que no lo separe unas cortinas! –se dejó contagiar por su risa, aunque poco después fue silenciado con un amoroso beso que le hizo confirmar que no tenía que correr o huir a ningún lugar, porque tenía todo cuanto necesitaba justo donde estaba.

* * *

Suspiró satisfecho, admitiendo que Harry estaba haciendo magia relajando sus hombros tensos. Aunque había sido su culpa que terminara sintiéndose de esa forma, así que solo estaba tomando la responsabilidad. Draco sonrió cuando abrió los ojos. Las cortinas abiertas mostraban la iluminada y pacifica noche londinense. Era la segunda vez que dormirían allí, pero dudaba que alguna vez llegara a quejarse de la ubicación de su apartamento. La brisa otoñal llegó hasta ellos, despeinándole el cabello y haciéndolo sentir reconfortado. Había obtenido la abundante comida que deseaba, también un refrescante baño y Harry llevaba casi una hora mimándolo.

-Mudarse es estresante –expresó, indicándole que ya había sido suficiente masaje y tomando sus manos para que lo rodeara apropiadamente.

-En exceso. No volveremos a hacerlo pronto –Draco sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apoyándose contra el torso de su chico. Secundaba con todo su corazón esa resolución.

-Hacía mucho que no discutíamos tanto –concordó, rozando delicadamente los brazos fuertes de Harry.

-Bueno, son muchos detalles y nuestros gustos varían –sonrió para sí mismo.

-Incluso en hombres.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, míranos. Tú estás loco por un rubio sensual y yo… te tengo a ti –Harry emitió un sonidito inconforme. Aunque no lo estuviera viendo, podía imaginar el puchero resentido que tendría en ese momento.

-Qué privilegio.

-Un moreno despeinado, medio miope y con pésimo sentido del estilo –describió, a riesgo de ganarse un ataque de cosquillas o una reprimenda. Pero su novio rió por lo bajo, acariciándole el abdomen antes de responder:

-Hay dos razones para que no me vaya molesto ahora mismo. Primero, estoy demasiado cansado para siquiera intentarlo.

-¿Y la segunda? –cuestionó, con el indicio de una sonrisa.

-Dijiste medio miope, cuando sabes que es peor que eso. Al menos intentaste ser gentil –Draco cedió ante la risa, negando y ladeándose un poco para poder besar la atractiva mandíbula de su amado.

-Solo tú obtienes lo mejor de mí.

-Uhm.

-¿Lo dudas? –Harry negó contundente, mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice.

-En lo absoluto. He visto lo peor de ti y sé que esto es el paraíso –apretó los labios, aunque terminó por devolverle la sonrisa. Pero siguió pinchándolo al recordarle su gran confrontación del día anterior:

-Lo sería si tuviéramos una cama.

-Sabes, dejaré de discutir por el tamaño. Compra la que quieras, aunque sea una cama inmensa terminarás acudiendo a mis brazos –Draco se las arregló para acariciarle la mejilla con la frente, escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Cuánta presunción, _mon beau._

-Y yo siempre estaré listo para recibirte –echó la cabeza atrás, gesto que Harry interpretó inequívocamente como la petición ineludible de un beso.

Seguía disfrutando de esos arrumacos espontáneos, de la forma en que se podían acurrucar después de un largo día. Porque sin importar lo ridículo de sus disputas, incluso las pocas veces que eran en serio, seguirían volviendo a los brazos del otro. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente probablemente ya estarían peleando sobre las toallas o la distribución del armario, porque así eran ellos. Discutían por cosas absurdas y se comportaban como idiotas la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero incluso en medio de sus confrontaciones se divertían y más de una vez se acababan porque sucumbían a la risa. Después buscarían el calor del otro y se sostendrían sin resentimiento. Ese era el Harry del que se había enamorado. Ese era el chico con el que, tras solo un par de meses de relación y unas semanas de planificación, se había mudado hacía dos días. Su _pent-house _todavía estaba muy vacío, desordenado con materiales de pintura y limpieza, pero era algo que estaban construyendo juntos. Algo que pertenecía a ambos y que sería su hogar durante las estaciones y los años venideros. Draco jamás pensó que recién saliendo de Hogwarts se mudaría con su pareja. En realidad, ni siquiera imaginó que tendría pareja. Pero un par de meses en casa de sus padres le demostraron que ya nada era igual que antes. Estaba listo para dejar la mansión, para hacer sus propios planes y establecerse con la persona que amaba. Harry había recibido su decisión con una sonrisa emocionada y un beso apasionado que terminó en un hotel muggle, y con los dos prometiéndose mudarse lo más pronto posible.

Aunque eso había sido solo el inicio de los problemas.

-Quizás debí dejarte ganar antes –volvió a hablar, cuando Harry ya lo había halado para acostarse y mientras reposaba la cabeza contra su pecho-. La casa cerca del bosque no estaba tan mal.

-¡Tú quieres matarme! –Draco se echó a reír, rodeándolo con un brazo y una pierna de la forma que le gustaba a su novio.

-No aún. Tal vez cuando nos casemos… Entonces podría enviudar misteriosamente si un día me desquicias más de la cuenta –esa pulla sí le costó un par de minutos de implacables cosquillas, que no pudo evitar pues temía caerse del sofá-cama que estaban usando para dormir. Le encantaba bromear de esa forma, porque Harry no se tomaba en serio sus amenazas y al final le sonreía encantado, volviendo a besarlo con absoluta devoción-. Tú sí estás atentando contra mi vida al hacerme trabajar tanto… -reprochó, utilizando la mirada más suplicante que era capaz de conseguir y apuñando los labios. Su novio se quedó contemplándolo embobado y después con clara acusación, pero algo empezaba a ceder en su mirada.

-La habitación que pintaste con magia quedó bastante bien…

-Si me dejas encargarme, tendré listos los espacios que faltan en menos de un día –prometió, acariciándole el pecho y manteniendo su expresión solícita-. Tú puedes terminar con los demás detalles.

-Se suponía que lo haríamos juntos…

-Es mucho trabajo, Harry. Además, podemos decorar juntos. Pondremos todas las fotografías que quieras. Y todavía tenemos muchos muebles por los que pelear… Digo, que falta comprar –su novio se echó a reír, manteniendo una sonrisa enternecida.

-Draco…

-Por favor –suplicó, viéndolo hacia arriba con dulzura. Draco fue perfectamente capaz de identificar el momento en que Harry remitía en su terquedad.

-Está bien.

-Te amo –suspiró victorioso, reclamando un beso más antes de volver a hablar. Lucía un poco resignado, pero debía entender que lo que le pedía era razonable-. Creo que podríamos terminar a tiempo para organizar un festejo navideño –propuso, consciente de que reunirse con esa pandilla de idiotas podría dejarles un desastre en su casa, pero sabía que con eso animaría a Harry. En efecto, una sonrisa emocionada se adueñó de las bronceadas facciones al tiempo que la mano en su cadera lo apretaba, espontáneo como siempre.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto. Ya sabes que llevan semanas queriendo reunirse, y la última vez que vimos a Mike dejó bastante claro que esperan venir a conocer nuestro apartamento –resopló entre fastidiado y divertido. Se habían encontrado al Ravenclaw hacía unas semanas, cuando estaban en busca de la ubicación que mejor encajara con las exigencias de ambos. Entonces el chico había bromeado sobre que deberían ser los anfitriones de la primera reunión de reencuentro de la casa de Sahegoro. Harry y él no le dieron mayor relevancia a ello, pero suponía que lo haría feliz poder compartir su espacio con sus amigos.

-Sabes que no dijo eso –pinchó el moreno, mordisqueándose el labio para contener la risa.

-No esperarás que lo recuerde –sabía que era inútil intentar desligarse, pero Harry estaba equivocado si pensaba que repetiría las impertinentes palabras de su amigo.

-Pues yo las recuerdo muy bien. Y me parece perfecto que nuestros amigos vengan a conocer nuestro nidito de amor –Draco bufó, falsamente irritado, algo que no duró mucho debido a la jovial y encantadora risa de su novio.

-Los dejaré venir a hacer el alboroto que quieran, pero al primero que me fastidie con bromas estúpidas lo correré de mi casa –estableció contundente, aunque Harry no pareció tomarse muy en serio su amenaza. Mantuvo una suave sonrisa y el resplandor acogedor que tanto le gustaba, cuando efectuó probablemente la única corrección que siempre lo haría sentir ridículamente feliz:

-Nuestra casa –Draco apretó los labios, pero pronto se encontró sonriendo sin remedio. Únicamente Harry podía obtener ese tipo de reacciones de él, y no le avergonzaba admitirlo.

-Tienes razón, nuestra casa –aceptó suavemente. Compartieron una sonrisa entusiasmada, porque pese a los inconvenientes y sus constantes discusiones sin sentido, estaban viviendo esa locura juntos.

Ya fuera que Harry decidiera seguir con su entrenamiento de auror o no. Ya fuera que Draco aceptara trabajar junto a su padre o no. Ese lugar pertenecía solamente a ambos. Era su pequeño universo. No un simple refugio, como Pansy había denominado a su habitación improvisada en la torre central. Era algo elegido pieza por pieza, todo con un significado y un propósito. Había un poco de ambos en cada rincón que se unía para formar un todo, tal cual era su amor.

-Podemos organizar eso después –concedió Harry, besándole la cabeza y apagando las farolas. Draco bostezó contra su pecho, dejándose acunar y recibiendo plácidamente un beso más en la coronilla.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Dulces sueños, amor.

Ponerse de acuerdo, ceder, reconciliarse y negociar… Todas esas eran cosas que había aprendido en esos meses, verdaderos asuntos de pareja más allá de tomarse la mano en público o abrazarse frente al fuego. Pero era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar. Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa, agotado pero con la ilusión intacta de estar en esa aventura junto a Harry.

* * *

-No recuerdo haber dicho que podían traer polizones –dijo tras un resoplido, acción que no afectó la expresión alegre de la recién llegada.

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que no habría sido una verdadera reunión de reencuentro sin él –alegó la chica, elevando a la pequeña bestia para que Draco pudiera tener una mejor visión de él. Suspiró una vez más, dando medio paso atrás cuando el insolente can intentó lamerle la cara-. ¡Mira, te recuerda!

-Puede pasar, pero no lo pongas cerca de mí –cedió finalmente, dejándolos entrar. Y tal como había previsto Daphne, un coro de grititos de emoción le dio la bienvenida a Rocky, quien había sido la mascota oficial de la torre central y que actualmente –tras un largo e innecesario debate- vivía junto a la antigua Slytherin. Draco no había entendido las ansias de adoptar al perro, aunque sí le había parecido apropiado que fuera ella quien lo conservara, por lo que votó a su favor en aquel lejano último día de clases.

Tal como se lo había ofrecido a Harry hacía unas semanas, esa noche estaban recibiendo a sus antiguos compañeros de la torre central. Al principio había parecido algo de difícil ejecución, ya que la mayoría de ellos se encontraban llevando a cabo diferentes proyectos, algunos incluso lejos de las fronteras inglesas. Pero ni Harry ni Pansy se dejaron amedrentar por eso. Así es, su mejor amiga se había convertido en una presencia recurrente cerca de su novio, en especial cuando enfrentaba crisis con Ginevra. Muchos coincidían en que era una dupla bastante extraña, pero a él le parecía inusualmente apropiada. Lastimosamente esa camaradería los había llevado a esa noche en que se reunían en la sala de su casa rodeados de decoraciones navideñas, comiendo a montones y mermando la dotación de cerveza de mantequilla que el viejo profesor Greg tuvo a bien enviarles cuando se enteró de su "pequeño" festejo de reencuentro. Neville era el indiscutible culpable de eso, pues de todos ellos era el único que se mantenía en contacto con los actuales profesores de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Lavender, Parvati y Susan estaban encantadas de saber que el despistado e ingenuo profesor seguía teniéndoles cariño.

Pero volviendo a los invitados revoltosos que se movilizaban por su sala de estar, era decididamente increíble que hubieran podido reunirse. Sabía que al menos Luna había tenido que viajar vía traslador internacional para poder estar ahí esa noche, puesto que sus estudios de Magizoología la retenían en algún punto extraviado del mundo desde hacía algunos meses (algo de lo que Blaise muy pocas veces hablaba, pero que se evidenciaba en la disminución de sus usuales bromas estúpidas e incluso en la atenuación de su característica aura presuntuosa). Así que todos la habían recibido con algarabía cuando salió de la chimenea con su cabello rubio lleno de ceniza y una colorida capa. Su amigo había corrido a abrazarla, una inesperada y muy celebrada muestra de afecto entre la que en opinión de las chicas les podría arrebatar esa noche el premio a la mejor pareja. Otra de las sorpresas había sido Anthony. Pese a que prefería pensar que habían quedado atrás esos días en que la simple presencia del Ravenclaw le hacía rechinar los dientes, realmente no había lamentado saber que no podría asistir esa noche, debido a su estadía en Estados Unidos por un motivo al que ciertamente no había prestado atención. Por eso lo miró con algo de hastío cuando fue de los primeros en entrar, saludando demasiado efusivamente a Harry. Claro que saludó así a todos, que parecían innecesariamente complacidos con su presencia. Pasado ese irrelevante acontecimiento, la gran sorpresa de la noche había sido la llegada de Tracy. La Slytherin había arribado sola, asombrando incluso a Parvati y Lavender, quienes habían tenido a bien invitarla por su cuenta después que la chica regresara la tarjeta enviada por Pansy con un contundente no como respuesta. Y aunque por ratos había parecido aburrida y un poco fastidiada, su actitud odiosa había disminuido considerablemente. Tal vez no cantaba junto a sus bulliciosas amigas, pero el indicio de una sonrisa delataba que no la estaba pasando tan mal como hubiera querido decir.

A parte de Daphne, solo faltaban tres más de los invitados. McMillan, quien se excusó con una innecesariamente larga carta en que les detallada sus vivencias y la evolución de sus estudios de derecho mágico en Grecia. Thomas, que meses atrás había sido reclutado por un equipo de quidditch de la liga francesa y que lamentaba sinceramente no poder estar ahí, aunque al menos tuvo la decencia de escribirlo en una sencilla postal que exhibían en su árbol navideño. Y por último, cierto personaje de sus días en la torre central que estaba extrañamente ausente, cuando habría esperado que fuera de los primeros en llegar con su irritante entusiasmo y actividades que siempre los habían obligado a convivir. Fue por eso que se acercó a Daphne, que había dejado el perro a cargo de las demás chicas mientras cuchicheaba en una esquina junto a Justin. El Hufflepuff le sonrío cuando lo vio acercarse. No obstante, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, Abbott salió de la cocina e hizo un anuncio que provocó la alegría colectiva.

-¡Ya está la cena!

-¡Por fin! –festejó el chico, que junto a los demás se dispuso a hacer fila para obtener uno de los primeros y muy codiciados platillos preparados por Neville.

-Han hecho un magnífico trabajo arreglando este lugar –dijo Daphne, dando un vistazo apreciativo a su alrededor.

-¿Esperabas algo diferente? Yo estuve a cargo, después de todo –ella le regresó una mirada simpática.

-No, aunque honestamente no esperé que llegaran hasta este punto –por su expresión intuía que estaba por burlarse de ellos, pero de todas formas preguntó:

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, Harry y tú seguían en su etapa de luna de miel cuando nos graduamos. Aunque convivir juntos durante meses les ayudó, pensé que el estrés de una mudanza muy apresurada podría acabarlos –se había preparado para ello, pero la aplastante honestidad de la chica lo hizo contemplarla en silencio.

-¿Crees que nos mudamos juntos muy pronto?

-Cualquiera lo creería, Draco.

-Pero ya habíamos pasado medio año viviendo juntos.

-En el colegio. La mayor parte del tiempo sin ser pareja y después cuando su enamoramiento estaba en escalada. Y no eran solo ustedes, tenían a 20 personas más ahí. Es muy diferente compartir un lugar en conjunto sin intervención de nadie. Es el paso más importante para cualquier pareja, hay muchos que lo piensan durante años antes de animarse –por alguna razón, Daphne mantenía una sonrisa suave y le dio un vistazo maternal antes de añadir:- No me malinterpretes, estoy feliz de que salieran vivos de eso. Solo una más a la lista de razones para envidiar a la mejor pareja de la torre central, ¿eh?

-No te equivocas –admitió, manteniendo la vista en Harry, que en ese momento repartía las bebidas a sus invitados-. Fueron semanas muy agotadoras, frustrantes en muchos aspectos. Pero creo que lo importante es que al caer la noche ninguno de los dos se quería ir de aquí.

-¿Quién lo diría? Draco Malfoy dándonos lecciones de cómo llevar una exitosa vida en pareja –proclamó rimbombante. Compartió una risa con la chica antes de darle un codazo amistoso.

-Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde está esa presencia irritante al que llamas novio? –Daphne le devolvió el golpe, riendo por lo bajo.

-No le digas así –amonestó, tomándose unos segundos para ver la hora en el reloj de péndulo sobre la chimenea-. En realidad no lo sé. Me dijo que me adelantara junto a Rocky, que tenía algo que hacer antes de venir aquí.

-Espero que no sea alguna de sus sorpresas –casi en el instante en que acababa de decirlo tuvo el presentimiento de que era precisamente lo que sucedería, esa sensación se agudizó cuando su amiga emitió un sonidillo indeterminado.

-Creo que es justamente lo que hará –Draco suspiró, negando. Solo esperaba que eso no se convirtiera en una de las sesiones de confesiones que tanto le encantaban a Michael, porque no tenía intención de permitir que les preguntaran sobre su vida íntima. Y estaba malditamente seguro de que no se iban a reprimir si les daban la oportunidad.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, se reprendía por no prever que sus amigos siempre terminaban yendo un poco más allá de lo que sospechaba que harían. Había pasado repetidas veces el año anterior, debió haberlo esperado para la primera reunión de reencuentro. Aunque tampoco podía admitir que se arrepentía de haberles abierto las puertas de su hogar. No mientras sostenía la mano de Harry y besaba su sonrisa bajo el muérdago, escuchando de fondo música navideña y los gritos de las chicas.

Le gustaría decir que todo eso había iniciado cuando Michael finalmente se presentó, una hora tarde, cargando unas cajas sospechosas. Pero probablemente todo era su culpa desde ese día en que le propuso a su novio la realización de esa fiesta. De todas formas, el resultado era el mismo. Para tranquilidad de la mayoría de los jóvenes, esa noche el Ravenclaw no propuso un juego que involucrase revelar sus secretos. Tampoco se trataba de algo por lo que pudieran perder o ganar dinero. No, lo que el chico cargaba en las misteriosas cajas era algo muchísimo peor.

-Perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes en el callejón Diagon –dijo al entrar, sonriendo animado hacia sus amigos.

-Pensé que habías huido con todos los regalos –el comentario de Finnigan no pasó desapercibido para Draco, que también se percató del ligero gesto de reprimenda que hizo el Ravenclaw, aunque siguió sonriendo despreocupado.

-¿Regalos? –repitió Harry, que igualmente miraba con sospecha al recién llegado-. No era necesario que trajeran un regalo, chicos.

-Eso dije yo, pero ya ni siquiera intento ir en contra de la marea –Trace se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando de su cerveza de mantequilla sin darle mayor importancia a la situación.

-Apreciamos el gesto, pero… -inició Draco, aunque casi de inmediato fue acallado por Pansy, que había hecho su camino hacia las cajas y demandó la atención de todos.

-No son simples regalos de bienvenida, queridos. Hace unos días, Mike y Lavender tuvieron una idea –empezó a explicar.

-Oh no –murmuró el rubio. Esa combinación era de las peores en cuánto a organizar eventos estúpidos. Si además habían reclutado a Pansy, eso estaba por marcar un nuevo hito en sus inventivas, que generalmente terminaban arrastrándolos a ellos dos. Harry le lanzó una mirada simpática, también cargada de dudas.

-Pensé que son la primera pareja de Sahegoro en establecerse y una simple fiesta de navidad no sería suficiente para celebrar tal acontecimiento –estableció con solemnidad, seguramente disfrutando al volver a estar en el centro del grupo-. Supe lo que debíamos hacer mientras revisaba un viejo libro sobre rituales antiguos –nadie le preguntó qué hacía con semejante material de lectura, acostumbrados a las ocasionales excentricidades del chico-. Y cuando lo comenté con Lav, quedó encantada con el plan.

-Por eso les pedimos a todos un regalo significativo, el principal requisito para lo que llevaremos a cabo –Draco parpadeó desconcertado ante las palabras de Pansy. Ellos no se atreverían a… No, claro que sí se atreverían.

-¿Qué más hay en las cajas? –demandó de inmediato, capturando de refilón el gesto curioso de Harry, algunas miradas cómplices y sonrisas emocionadas. Entonces Michael contestó lo que empezaba a temer:

-Los atuendos apropiados, por supuesto –su novio lucía confundido tras esa extraña explicación, pero él acababa de comprender las intenciones de esos entrometidos confabuladores que tenían por amigos.

Aunque todavía le faltaba decidir si estaba molesto o agradecido por haberles preparado algo así.

-Eh… ¿Alguien podría decirme qué está pasando exactamente? –terminó por preguntar el Gryffindor, que debía intuir que esa noche no transcurriría como habían planeado.

-Pasa que esta pandilla de conspiradores nos han preparado una _Mageía evlogía _–Harry asintió, mirando reflexivo al grupo de jóvenes-. No tienes idea de lo que es, ¿verdad?

-Ninguna –Draco sonrió enternecido, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano.

-Es una vieja tradición mágica que fue muy popular antes de la invención de los encantamientos de enlace. Cuando una pareja decidía iniciar su vida en conjunto, los miembros de su comunidad le organizaban un festejo de 7 días. La _Mageía evlogía _ocurría en la última noche. Básicamente acompañaban a la pareja a su nueva residencia. Debían entregar un regalo simbólico, formando un círculo alrededor de ellos. Era esencialmente para desearles buena suerte y prosperidad –Harry dio un apretón a sus dedos y volvió a dar un vistazo a los presentes, esa vez con una suave sonrisa conmovida-. Para que quede claro, no haremos una celebración de siete días –afirmó, tanto para su novio como para los revoltosos invitados que los rodeaban. Hubo risas dispersas y Michael también negó, sonriente.

-Claro que no, lastimosamente tendremos que saltarnos hasta el rito final.

-¿Ustedes sabían? –Harry obviamente se dirigía a sus amigos, que estaban juntos cerca de la chimenea. Hermione asintió, tenía la apariencia de una madre orgullosa.

-Me pareció una idea muy linda, creí que estarían de acuerdo –eso dio paso a un silencio lleno de suspenso. Aunque se habían tomado la atribución de organizarlo y tenían todo para llevarlo a cabo, faltaba lo más importante: que ellos accedieran. Draco consideró gastarles una broma al negarse, pero cuando conectó con la mirada emocionada de Harry… Lo único que atinó a hacer fue exhalar despacio, sonreír y asentir una sola vez.

Ese pequeño gesto de aprobación fue suficiente para las chicas, que se dividieron en dos grupos de ataque y los separaron, llevándose a Harry a la habitación de invitados y conduciéndolo a él a la habitación principal. Pansy lideraba al equipo que se encargó de _ataviarlo _para la celebración. Según lo que conocía, parte de la tradición era utilizar una vestimenta representativa de la familia de su pareja. Era un símbolo de que se pasaba a ser parte de una nueva estirpe. También era necesario un elemento que representara la unión de ellos como personas. Empezaba a preguntarse cómo harían eso, cuando vio lo que Daphne acababa de extraer de una de las cajas. Era una corona de flores blancas hermosamente tejida. Pero no era cualquier tipo de flor, eran lirios. Pansy terminó de peinarlo y se la colocó con cuidado. El siguiente elemento lo reveló Luna: una larga y vaporosa capa color borgoña. Era un tono que pocas veces usaba, pero permitió sin objeción que la chica se la atara.

Entonces fue conducido de regreso hacia la sala, donde Hermione, Susan y Lavender ya tenían preparado a su novio. Harry le sonrió con excitación, evitando decir palabra mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro. No sabía quién había elegido las flores que usarían o los colores, pero demonios que les debía un enorme y sincero _gracias. _La capa que rodeaba los hombros de su amado y caía con elegancia a sus pies era de un verde precioso que resaltaba espectacularmente sus ojos. Se le ocurrió que Pansy tenía algo que ver con la elección de las flores cuando reconoció la corona de prímulas en el alborotado cabello oscuro. Draco fue consciente de que su improvisado ritual estaba por iniciar cuando Daphne lo empujó para que quedara en el centro, justo frente a Harry, quien se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, a la expectativa.

-Como miembros de la casa de Sahegoro –proclamó Michael, convocando al resto y esperando hasta que formaron un perfecto círculo alrededor de ellos-. Realizaremos este _Mageía evlogía _para celebrar el amor y expresar nuestros deseos a Harry y Draco. Cada uno lo hará por medio de una aclamación y les entregará su regalo simbólico. Así será más sencillo y podré comer antes de medianoche –muchos se echaron a reír. El Ravenclaw llamó al silencio y prosiguió:- Señorita Pansy Parkinson –ella dio un paso adelante, ofreciendo una caja pequeña envuelta en papel plateado.

-Para que recuerden siempre ser pacientes, a pesar de las dificultades –colocó el presente en el suelo y entonces Susan, a su derecha, se adelantó.

-Para que sigan cuidando del otro, como el mayor tesoro que alguna vez han tenido.

Neville sonrió hacia Harry, aclarándose la garganta.

-Para que sigan siendo espontáneos y manteniendo vivo el sentimiento que los une.

Justin esbozó su característica sonrisa de idiota, medio tropezando con sus propios pies al dar el paso.

-Para que nunca les falte la comida y los momentos felices –Draco rió entre dientes, notando la sonrisa cada vez más emocionada en los labios de su chico.

Hermione también parecía conmovida, algo que se reflejó en su voz mientras hablaba:

-Para que sigan encontrando en el otro más razones para amarlo y seguir juntos.

Luna avanzó con dos saltitos, sonriéndoles con profundo afecto.

-Para que un amor tan único y hermoso jamás deje de brillar.

El andar de Blaise fue el mismo de siempre, aunque sus ojos relucían con orgullo.

-Para que… el fuego que comparten nunca se apague –Draco se echó a reír, en especial por el gesto descarado de su mejor amigo. Esperaba que no los hicieran abrir los regalos en público, porque temía lo que encontraría en la caja mediana que acababa de entregarles.

Finnigan también le dio un vistazo suspicaz mientras hacía su parte.

-Para que haya muchas más risas y celebraciones en los años venideros.

Hannah les sonrió, luciendo segura sí misma mientras alzaba lo que indiscutiblemente era una botella. Su nuevo empleo parecía haber eliminado un poco de su antigua timidez.

-Para que la confianza y complicidad que comparten se sigan fortaleciendo.

La chica lobo caminó con ánimos, al menos se había contenido de gritar en todo ese rato, pensó divertido.

-Para que a pesar de las peleas, el amor siga floreciendo.

Incluso Padma mostraba un gesto suave, muy amable y cercano.

-Para que aprendan de sus errores, trabajando en ser mejores por y para el otro.

Daphne les obsequió una enorme sonrisa. Su regalo era el más grande, incitando solo un poco su curiosidad.

-Por todas esas aventuras que aún les queda vivir.

Ronald lo sorprendió cuando asintió hacia él antes de sonreírle a Harry. Aunque habían podido convivir más en esos meses, a veces todavía les era difícil comunicarse. Draco reconoció en ese ligero gesto una sincera bienvenida a ser parte de su familia, algo que agradeció profundamente.

-Para que cumplan con éxito todos los proyectos que se propongan.

Theo se adelantó sin prisa, dejando su regalo y después dirigiéndose hacia todos.

-Para que disfruten de armonía y paz en su hogar.

Trace ni siquiera se molestó en bajar su cerveza de mantequilla, sino que la alzó y pareció brindar por ellos mientras les entregaba un empaque alargado que también le dio mala espina.

-Para que su relación siempre sea… dulce y serena –ambos rieron ante su invariable tono sarcástico, aunque al alejarse notó la sonrisa sincera de la chica.

_Anthony_ intervino en ese momento, con su habitual andar presuntuoso y voz fastidiosa.

-Para que su amor se mantenga inquebrantable y sincero.

Por último, Parvati colocó un obsequio con un ridículamente grande moño rojo.

-Para que sigan escribiendo su hermosa historia juntos.

Draco sonrió y volvió a encarar a Michael, suponiendo que sería quien daría fin al ritual. Efectivamente, el chico abrió una caja de madera y apuntándolo con la varita, hizo levitar su contenido hasta que estuvo sobre sus cabezas. Escuchó la risa infantil de Harry, que siguió el recorrido de la ramita con ojos brillantes.

-Y para que todo lo que hemos deseado se haga realidad.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! –animó el corro de chicas.

Harry sujetó con firmeza su mano y le entregó uno de los besos más dulces y memorables que había recibido en su vida.

Entre los aplausos y vítores de sus amigos, pronunció un suave y cariñoso _«te amo, idiota». _

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas finales:** esa última escena fue demasiado para mi corazón de pollo, así que les escribo desde los campos elíseos en el inframundo, porque obviamente morí tras escribirla. Jajaja. Con este epílogo me pasó algo al estilo Rowling y es que escribí la primera parte hace meses, cuando a penas empezaba los primeros capítulos. Sabía a dónde quería llegar y me gustó muchísimo poder incluirlo al final. Antes de despedirnos, quería compartir algunos datos que son canon de esta historia para mí, aunque no tuve ocasión de incluirlos de forma orgánica en ella:

1\. Anthony sí tenía un crush con Harry, pero decidió no actuar en consecuencia cuando se percató de que este estaba enamorado de Draco. Ajá, el rubio siempre tuvo razón.

2\. El amor secreto de Daphne siempre fue Michael. Ella se negaba a demostrarlo, primero por miedo a la reacción de su familia y después porque también creía que el chico tenía algo con Justin, jajaja.

3\. Fue Luna quien confesó sus sentimientos a Blaise. Se lo dijo directamente y le robó un beso. Es una historia que sus amigos jamás escucharán (al menos no de parte de Blaise).

4\. Igualmente, fue Daphne quien admitió sus sentimientos ante Michael. Él se rió pensando que era una broma. Y ella rió con él pensando que era adorable. Eso pasó el último día de clases, están juntos desde entonces.

5\. Cuando Pansy dijo que haría "un puente y un refugio" para Draco se refería a la habitación improvisada, pero también a que intervendría por él. Digamos que es la razón por la que Narcissa convenció a su esposo de seguir apoyando a su hijo.

6\. Nunca se reveló la verdad sobre el incidente del pastel de calabaza.

Ahora sí, ¿qué podría decir que no haya dicho antes? Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme estos seis meses. Jamás pensé que esa pequeña idea estúpida que tuve un día terminaría convertida en algo como esto, jajaja. Puedo afirmar que hemos reído juntos durante estos meses y me hace feliz haberlo compartido con ustedes. Gracias por su apoyo y por el cariño con que recibieron esta historia.

Todavía estoy recuperándome después de escribir este, mi segundo longfic (¡en menos de dos años!), así que no sé cuando volveré ni con qué tipo de historia. Pero estoy segura de que volveremos a encontrarnos. Mientras tanto, ¡larga vida al Drarry!

Eternamente agradecida, Allyselle.


End file.
